<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Desire:For A Different Future.-[MDZS AU] [Spanish] by KariyaFuzuuke</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29675814">Desire:For A Different Future.-[MDZS AU] [Spanish]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KariyaFuzuuke/pseuds/KariyaFuzuuke'>KariyaFuzuuke</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, Mo Dao Zu Shi, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, BL, Español | Spanish, Fanfiction, Love, M/M, MDZS - Freeform, MXTX, Mo Dao Zu Shi &amp; MXTX | Fanfics en español's Wangxian, My First Fanfic, Mó Dào Zǔ Shī | The Untamed, Time Travel, WangXian, Yaoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:28:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>185,133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29675814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KariyaFuzuuke/pseuds/KariyaFuzuuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Todo era confuso.<br/>Había sido atravesado por la mano de un cadáver feroz del cual cuyo control había perdido, pese a que su cultivo demoniaco era poderoso, no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar y fue un completo impulso el interponerse y evitar que su querido sobrino Jin Ling pasara por la misma situación que su difunto padre, Jin ZiXuan. </p><p>Luego de escuchar gritos tan lejanos su mente se apagó y cayó, pero nunca sintió el impacto, sólo podía sentir angustia y tristeza por su amado y su hijo.<br/>Lo que si no esperaba Wei Ying era el despertar en un lugar diferente a dónde debía de estar. Desorientado, completamente perdido, hasta que pudo percibir en dónde se encontraba.</p><p>Estaba en el pasado.<br/>¿Sería esto una bendición o una maldición?.</p><p>_________________</p><p>Historia en Wattpad.<br/>https://www.wattpad.com/story/252971137-for-a-different-future-au-mdzs</p><p>[ EN EMISIÓN. ]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Mo Dao Zu Shi</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. P r ó l o g o.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>¡Disfruten de su lectura!.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <b>" </b>
  </em>
  <em>En la noche eterna, caen estrellas en mis ojos;</em><br/>
<em>atrapan una figura  en la suave luz.</em><br/>
<em>Sopla la brisa, a la luz de la vela, nadie aprecia esta danza.</em><br/>
<em>Pétalos siguen el viento a la deriva. </em>
  <em>
    <b>" </b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Mourning for Love.</b>
  </em><br/>
<em>
    <b>爱殇.—</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>S a c r i f </b>
  </span>
  <span class="u">
    <b>ic</b>
  </span>
  <span class="u">
    <b> i o    y    d e s p </b>
  </span>
  <span class="u">
    <b>er</b>
  </span>
  <span class="u">
    <b> t a r.</b>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">______</span>
</p><p> </p><p>El día se podía decir que estaba fluyendo con completa naturalidad. La brisa era bastante gélida y chocaba contra su rostro en un agradable masaje aunque fuera algo molesto el hecho de sentir cómo es que su nariz se sentía muy congelada, demasiado frío y no lo toleraba del todo. Pero tampoco es cómo si pudiera quejarse, con tal de estar entre los brazos de su amado Hanguang-Jun, siendo sostenido con firmeza de la cintura mientras que montaban ambos la muy conocida espada Bichen. </p><p>Los Juniors iban tras ellos con más tranquilidad, charlando entre ellos y así tratando de evitar mirar a la melosa pareja, eran sus maestros, tampoco es cómo si pudieran decir algo al respecto, se podría decir que ya estaban lo suficientemente acostumbrados a sus afectos físicos en público. Además de que el pobre Sizhui lo encontró en demasiadas ocasiones en posiciones comprometedoras y le era algo vergonzoso mirarlos, no lo mal entiendan, ama a ambos adultos ya que eran cómo sus padres pero no quita el hecho de sus "traumas". </p><p>— ¿Qué es lo que sucede por esta parte?.— Preguntó con notoria curiosidad Wei Wuxian mientras que recostaba aun más su espalda contra el pecho de su esposo, mirando fijamente hacia abajo. A simple vista se lograba notar enormes cantidades de árboles al rededor, unos más grandes que otros, un bosque que podría llegar fácilmente al concepto de "normal", sino fuera por esa penumbra niebla que lo rodeaba y el muy notorio ambiente lleno de energía resentida. Provocando que un muy desagradable escalofrío por toda la columna del de listón rojizo. </p><p>— ¡Senior Wei!.—Escuchó un llamado a sus espaldas y giró su cabeza en esa dirección, viendo que era Sizhui.— Hemos venido aquí debido a los constantes reportes de las personas del pueblo en el suroeste, gente desaparecida y varios avistamientos de cadáveres feroces.— Explicó en un breve resumen, ganado la mirada de Jin Ling.</p><p>— Oh, entiendo. Supongo que lo simple sería purificar la zona.—  Murmuró para si mismo, tal vez usar su cultivo demoniaco sería lo conveniente, pero estaba muy seguro de que no podría soportar tales cantidades de energía resentida, tal vez en su antiguo cuerpo lo lograría pero el cuerpo de Mo XuanYu era bastante frágil, sumando el hecho de que poco a poco estaba tratando de no usar mucho su cultivo, se estaba enfocando más en fortalecer su ahora núcleo dorado para que así, algún día cuando esté lo suficientemente fuerte para poder empuñar una vez más su preciada espada, Suibian, aunque, gracias a la cultivación Dual que ejercía con su esposo diariamente al menos podía sacar la espada de su funda por un corto periodo de tiempo y usarla.</p><p>Pasó un largo rato y todos aterrizaron en una área retoma, la niebla no se disipaba ni aún estando a plena luz del día, incluso, llegaba a parecer que fuera de noche, sino fuera por los escasos rayos solares que traspasaban las densas nubes a sus alrededores. A cada uno se le asignó un respectivo labor, que era tratar de neutralizar la energía resentida en su mayor capacidad, en este caso, el que más trataba de colaborar con su dizy ChenQing era Wei WuXian. La melodía era suave pero demandante, controlando a aquellos cadáveres que se movían alrededor, para así mismo facilitar el trabajo de los juniors y de paso, terminar rápido con esa misión y poder regresar a casa y disfrutar el resto de la tarde junto a Lan Wangji. </p><p>Hanguang-Jun se hallaba algo lejos de la zona usando su cítara junto a Lan Sizhui para tratar de disipar la energía resentida tocando la suave y agradable melodía de descanso para aquellas almas atormentadas y llenas de odio. El tiempo pasó volando y hubo un momento dónde todo se salió de control, las cosas se salieron de las manos de Wei Wuxian, no tuvo ni la más mínima idea de cómo es que sucedió, todo pasó casi en un parpadeo y cuando lo notó, estaban completamente rodeados de cadáveres feroces no muy contentos de sus presencias ya que eran cómo invasores en el área cuya energía había proclamado cómo suya. </p><p>— ¡Mayor Wei!, será mejor que te mantengas detrás de nosotros.—  Pudo escuchar la voz de JingYi a sus espaldas y por mucho que quisiera reprochar, era lo mejor, no podía darle frente a la aglomeración de caminantes, más si estos desprendían terribles auras de energía resentida que generaban escalofríos en su cuerpo y era cómo si lo llamaran, cosa que le aterraba aún más. Se suponía que eso no debía de estar sucediendo, pero no era la primera vez que le pasaba, incluso, escuchaba voces en su cabeza, de la misma forma que cuando el sello de tigre estigio estuvo entre sus manos hace bastantes años, era exactamente la misma sensación desagradable.</p><p>— Son demasiados.—  Habló uno de los discípulos Juniors Lan que le acompañaban mientras que en su mano empuñaba su respectiva espada y en un hábil giro y a su vez elegante cortó el brazo de un cadáver, un corte limpio, dónde el destello blanquecino se dio lugar al momento de la cortada, sin embargo bajó la guardia por un instante y recibió un fuerte golpe en el pecho debido al contra ataque, haciéndole chocar contra uno de los árboles cercanos. </p><p>— Jin Ling, retrocede en este momento.—  Pidió al ver a su sobrino adentrarse al ataque en defensa a sus compañeros, peleando espalda con espalda junto a JingYi, se notaba bastante el avance de ambos jóvenes con el tiempo en el que pudo educarles, Wei Wuxian debía de aceptar que los movimientos eran muy fluidos, para ser tan jóvenes aun y aquella imagen de ambos movimientos con estilos diferente de alguna manera trajo a su mente una vago recuerdo de su anterior vida, cuando luchaba junto a su casi hermano Jiang Cheng, el actual líder del clan en Yunmeng Jiang.— Denle aviso a Lan Zhan, no debe de estar tan lejos, necesitamos ayuda para poder controlar la situación, mientras tanto, traten de no tener contacto directo por mucho tiempo con estos cuerpos, hay algo inusual en la energía.— Dio la orden escuchando un muy fuerte "Si señor" por parte de los más jóvenes. Tomó aire y agarró su dizy por unos instantes, la cual, estaba colgando de su cintura, amarrada firmemente entre su cinturón rojizo, sólo rozó la yema de sus dedos sobre la oscura superficie de bambú, dudando entre si usarla o no, si volver a utilizar su cultivo demoniaco o tratar de defenderse con los talismanes que guardaba entre sus prendas.</p><p>En el pasado hubiera utilizado sin dudar su cultivo, pero en la actualidad, además de ser un miembro más de la secta Gusu Lan además de eso, era el esposo del gran Hanguan-Jun, no sería bien visto que utilizara demasiado seguido ese camino, además de que su poder ya no era el mismo de antes, ya no podía soportarlo cómo antes, pero tampoco se podía permitir ver cómo es que esos muchachos se arriesgaban para protegerlo. Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar un sonoro quejido y luego una explosión desde el cielo, levantó la mirada y pudo distinguir el signo de la secta, un patrón de nubes fluyendo entre si, pero lo que más le causó pánico fue el hecho de que a pesar de que la luz que desprendía era potente no lograba verse del todo bajo la niebla, cosa que al instante le hizo saber de que su esposo y su amado hijo se demorarían en llegar a dar apoyo.</p><p>— ¡JingYi!.—  Un grito resonó y con temor dirigió su mirada en dónde provino el llamado. Lo que se temía, el anterior mencionado había resultado herido y ahora era sostenido entre uno de los brazos de Jin Ling y el otro trataba de alejar a los cadáveres feroces con su espada. Dejó de mantenerse quieto, reprendiéndose en su mente lo muy lento que estaba actuando y sacó de su manga un talismán el cual lo lanzo en dirección al individuo que tenía la intención de atacar a su sobrino, creando una barrera espiritual temporal frente a ambos jóvenes. </p><p>— Jin Ling, manda a Hada para que busque a Lan Zhan.—  Aun poseía su terrible temor a los caninos pero en una situación de vida o muerte lo mejor sería contar con el mayor apoyo, lo que significa tener a la mascota espiritual de Jin Ling cerca, dicho y hecho, el menor hizo lo ordenado, la mascota del actual líder del clan Lanling Jin, los ladridos de afirmación del perro ante el pedido de su amo le erizaron la piel pero eso no evitó de que se acercara a su sobrino y su discípulo.—¿Qué es lo que le sucedió?.—Preguntó al instante al ver la sangre manchando las túnicas amarillentas del menor.</p><p>— No es nada grave.—  Aseguró adolorido JingYi mientras se recomponía y se enderezaba con dificultad.—  Estás haciendo un drama Joven amante.—  Una sonrisa burlona surcó de los labios del herido y el ceño fruncido de Jin Ling no se hizo esperar. —  Sólo me rozó con sus garras el brazo, duele un poco pero me dejó aturdido por un momento.—  Confesó mientras que se arremangaba la manga para mostrarle la herida a su mayor. </p><p>— Tiene rastros de energía resentida.—  Murmuró Wei Wuxian con notable preocupación en su rostro y la sonrisa en el rostro del joven desapareció.— Mantente lejos de la  zona de combate ahora.—  Iba a reprochar pero al escuchar cómo es que la barrera se comenzaba a agrietar debido a los constantes golpes que estaba recibiendo, dando a entender que en menos de 15 segundos perdería su poder y le daría paso libre a los cadáveres.</p><p>Wei WuXian lo puso en formación para cubrir a los heridos en batalla, aunque estos no se quedarían del todo quietos y tratarían de colaborar desde la distancia. Mientras que lanzaba sus talismanes en dirección a los caminantes fue pensando una manera para solucionar lo que sucedía, era obvio que había algo más oscuro y poderoso tras esa peculiar energía, lo podía sentir, era algo desconocido y al ser algo que no sabía significaba que era muy peligroso. Tal vez si debieron haber aceptado la ayuda extra a Lan Xichen cuando se ofreció en mandarles a algunos de los cultivadores fuertes de la secta cómo apoyo por si algo salía mal. </p><p>Pero ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse, ahora su misión era proteger a los juniors y escapar o esperar a que su esposo llegara y luchar contra esa desconocida esencia. </p><p>Se estaban agotando y no había rastro de que llegaran refuerzos. A Wei Ying se le estaban acabando las ideas de contraataque así que lo mejor era huir lo más pronto posible. ¿Lo malo?, que la energía resentida se estaba dirigiendo con más insistencia hacía los discípulos heridos, ya que estaban más indefensos y "débiles", era cómo si fueran a algunas de esas banderas de atracción del mal.<br/>
Jadeó con fuerza y lanzó un talismán de luz para iluminar un poco las tinieblas que comenzaron a rodearlos, para así bloquear el campo de visión que tenían, por suerte, al ya poder observar mejor entre la oscuridad del sitio comenzaron a remontar contra la energía resentida, los cuerpos comenzaron a caer siendo atravesados por las espadas de los discípulos, se habían dividido en dos líneas, la del frente estaban en la ofensiva y la segunda eran la defensiva, mientras que tras de estos estaban los heridos siendo atendidos por los sobrantes.</p><p>— ¡Tío Wei!, Hanguan-Jun está cerca.— Se sintió aliviado al escuchar eso saliendo de los labios de Jin Ling, iba a preguntar cómo es que sabía aquello, sin embargo lo dedujo al momento de escuchar otra vez los ladridos de cierto canino, sacándole un chillido pero se recompuso para continuar atacando con talismanes.</p><p>— ¿Qué está pasando?.— El viento se convirtió en uno demasiado fuerte, girando sobre el mismo eje en todo momento y el punto de retorno eran ellos. Los árboles se movían con fiereza y la pesadez se dio lugar en su cuerpo y no sólo en él, también en los más jóvenes, que incluso parecía que sus espadas pesaran en sus manos, siendo casi imposible levantarlas.— ¡Retrocedan!.—  Sus manos comenzaron a cosquillear de manera extraña y al dirigir otra vez su mirada a Jin Ling sintió que su corazón de detuvo por un momento, las gotas de sudor bajaban por la frente del menor, su respiración era errática y su espada Suihua estaba hacía abajo, aun la sostenía pero no parecía tener fuerza. Vio fijamente cómo es que un cadáver corría en su dirección al verlo desprotegido, al verlo débil, aprovechando su momento de vulnerabilidad, no le daría tiempo en tocar con ChenQing para tratar de detener el ataque y estaba seguro de que no serviría de nada. </p><p>A su mente llegó otra vez ese momento tan traumático de su anterior vida, en el camino de Qiongqi, un punto sin retorno, dónde la vida del esposo de su Shijie, el padre de su sobrino había muerto frente a sus narices, siendo atravesado por la mano de Wen Ning. La escena se repitió, varias veces en su cabeza, pero en lugar de Jin ZiXuan muriendo era Jin Ling, sus pupilas se contrajeron, dejó de respirar y se impulsó con la poca energía que le quedaba, haciendo lo que debió hacer hace varios años.</p><p>Se interpuso y un agudo dolor se dio lugar en su pecho, una bocanada de sangre escapó de sus labios, sus oídos comenzaron a ensordecerse, su mente dio vueltas, aturdido, escuchó gritos, en todas partes. Gritos de su sobrino, de los Junior, JingYi y levantó la cabeza, encontrándose el rostro del muerto que había cavando su mano dentro de su pecho para luego sacarla sin ningún pudor, sus piernas cedieron y no pudo mantener el equilibrio cayendo de espalda y encontrándose su espalda con el pecho del joven líder Jin, no comprendía que decía pero con la expresión de su rostro se podía deducir lo aterrorizado que estaba. </p><p>Posó su muy temblorosa mano en la mejilla del menor, tratando de darle tranquilidad, lagrimas se derramaban de sus ojos, repitiendo las mismas palabras todo el tiempo, pero no las entendía, sólo veía sus labios moverse una y otra vez, de la misma manera. Le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa mientras negaba con la cabeza, aumentando el llanto en el más bajo. </p><p>Y el sonido de la Cítara fue lo que resonó en su mente, disipando la niebla y calmando el viento. Y ahí estaba, su amado esposo, reluciente cómo siempre, aun estando en medio de la batalla mantenía sus trajes impecables, su apariencias de Dios surcando del mismísimo cielo le robó el aliento.</p><p>
  <em>"Oh, por las barbas de Qiren, Lan Zhan es demasiado sexy."</em>
</p><p>Pensó mirando con sus ojos entrecerrados cómo es que en un rápido movimiento ya todos los cadáveres estaban en el suelo y la luz se volvía más fuerte. Pasos, pasos apresurados hacia su persona, ¿desde cuando estaba recostado en el suelo sobre las piernas de su sobrino?, ni había notado ese detalles, incluso, hasta las lagrimas del menor caían sobre sus mejillas o alguna de sus prendas, ¿por qué tanto pánico?, ¿era muy grave?. No quería mirar su propio pecho, no lo haría, o recordaría ese día y eso  no era lo que quería ver antes de... Espera, tenía ganas de descansar, su cuerpo lo pedía, un descanso, su piel estaba fría, todo lo sentía frío y el liquido carmesí impregnaba el suelo y las prendas.<br/>
Luego un rostro esculpido por los mismos Dioses se puso en su rango de visión del cielo, la tenue luz brillaba a su alrededor y no pudo evitar sonreír ante la imagen y dirigir otra vez su mano hacía ese rostro.</p><p>— ¿Eres un ángel?.—  El rostro de esa persona era de completo temor y tristeza, que incluso, en sus hermosos ojos claros cómo el cristal se llenaban de lagrimas, esas orbes amarillentas alumbraban cómo estrellas fugaces en medio de la noche, ese cabello que revoleteaba gracias a la brisa que le envolvía.— No llores...— Susurró no del todo consciente y sintió cómo es que esa persona se abrazaba a su cuerpo y dejaba un beso sobre sus ya fríos labios, eso le trajo calidez, fue agradable, luego también pudo sentir cómo es que tomaban su mano y le pasaban energía espiritual, muy reconfortante, no sentía tanto dolor gracias a esto.</p><p>— Wei Ying.— Su Lan Zhan otra vez se encontraba sufriendo por él, otra vez, odiaba verlo de esa manera y pudo también sentir cómo es que lagrimas se derramaban de sus propios ojos al ver lo muy abatido que su amado estaba. Quería decir palabras para consolarle pero su garganta estaba apretada, negándose a su petición de hablar. </p><p>— Lan Zhan...— Sonrió levemente acariciando el rostro de su esposo.</p><p>—<em> ¡Mamá!</em>.—  Otra voz llena de dolor, su querido hijo, su A-Yuan, se arrodilló a un costado suyo y tomó su otra mano mientras hacía presión sobre su sangrante herida abierta, se hubiera quejado, pero no sintió más dolor alguno, cosa que agradeció internamente.</p><p>— Oh, mi querido A-Yuan...—  Su voz salía cómo a un hilo, era complicado el respirar, no tenía ni idea de cómo es que estaba soportando esto. Sus párpados pesaban, quería cerrarlos y dejar de sentir esa opresión.</p><p>— ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!.—  Exclamó Jin Ling mientras apretaba los dientes con fuerza y sollozaba con vigor.</p><p>— No...—  Tomó aire, siendo una tarea tan simple convirtiéndose en una muy dificultosa. Incluso había dolido demasiado esa acción.—  No iba a permitir que Jiang Cheng perdiera a alguien más de su familia.—  Susurró con sinceridad y el llanto se intensificó por parte de su sobrino e hijo.— Además...— Continúo con ahora sí voz ahogada.—<em> Eres mi sobrino</em>...—</p><p>— ¡Idiota!<em>, ¡tu también eres parte de nuestra familia!.—</em>  Su cabeza dolió con fuerza, ya no dudaría tanto tiempo y volvió a sonreír, no estaba arrepentido de sus acciones pero si entristecido de dejar a su Lan Zhan y su hijo A-Yuan solos, sin su compañía, sin la oportunidad de volver a verlos, pero al menos tenía la certeza de que Jin Ling estaba a salvo, al igual que los demás discípulos. Se conformaba con el bienestar de los demás.</p><p>— Los amo... Lan Zhan, yo...—  Tosió con sangre manchando las blancas ropas de su esposo. Lo veía temblar, sus hombros temblaban, sus manos con las cuales le agarraban temblaban, dándole a entender de que lloraba, que no quería que se fuera, tampoco quería irse, quería ser egoísta pero la vida tenía unos planes diferentes..—  <em>Te amo</em>.—  Y otra vez fue acunado en los brazos de su conyugue.</p><p>— Yo también te amo, Wei Ying, siempre, yo, yo te esperaré, así tenga que esperar toda una vida para ver a Wei ying otra vez a mi lado.—  Dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones.</p><p>— Lan Zhan, <em>lo siento y ... Gracias.</em>— </p><p>—<em> ¡Wei Ying!.</em>— Y todo se volvió completamente negro, el ruido dejó de molestarle, su cuerpo dejó de sentirse, ya no había energía resentida, ni energía espiritual.</p><p>Ya no había bien, ni tampoco mal.</p><p>Luego, se sintió flotar aun en medio del silencio, escenas pasaron frente a sus ojos. Vio su propio cuerpo o bueno, al menos el cuerpo que le fue ofrecido por Mo XuanYu. Habían personas alrededor pero estaban en una sala, la enfermería en recesos de las nubes. Todos parecían llorar y pudo distinguir entre las prendas blanquecina que parecían de luto unas ropas amarillentas y un característico morado. Esa persona parecía discutir con todos, enojado y llorando, gritando cosas que no escuchaba.</p><p>Frunció ligeramente en ceño confundido y acercó su mano en dirección al de ropas moradas para que esta fuera sostenida por una entidad blanca, deslumbrante hasta que pareció convertirse en una humana. Parpadeó varias veces desubicado, y cuando se iba a dar la vuelta para ver quien era el individuo sintió cómo comenzaba a caer en el aire y luego aterrizar.</p><p>— Todos merecen oportunidades para corregir sus obras.—  Lo escuchó decir, a ese ser, que parecía celestial, esa frase retumbó en su cabeza, cómo un eco en medio de la noche, revotando entre las montañas de sus pensamientos incoherentes.</p><p>—<em> Es hora de despertar, pequeño Wei Ying.—</em></p><p>Abrió sus párpados al instante y se enderezó con la respiración acelerada. Miró a su alrededor sin entender que pasaba, ¿no estaba muerto?, ¿entonces por qué estaba ahora sobre una barca en medio de lo que parecía ser agua?, ¿Dónde estaba?.</p><p>Giró su cabeza y se levantó, ya que estuvo acostado por un momento y se aferró a lo que era un largo palo de bambú que descansaba aun lado suyo, era extramente familiar y luego, su barco chocó contra otro y eso hizo que su equilibrio flaqueara, teniendo que aferrarse al palo el cual sumergió al instante en la agua para detenerse y estabilizarse, luego levantó la cabeza otra vez y quedó completamente congelado al ver la persona frente suyo, los colores en su rostro se esfumaron y sus manos se enfriaron.</p><p>Frente a él, estaba Jin ZiXuan, con un expresión de molestia, ya que su vino de arroz se había derramado contra su persona. Lo recordaba, esto, esto ya lo había vivido. Estaba... Estaba en ese momento...</p><p>¿En el pasado?.</p><p>No pudo con la impresión que hasta sintió cómo es que se le iban las luces.<em><b>(1)</b></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <b>_______</b>
  </em>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>[ La historia está más adelantada en Wattpad.]</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>¡He aquí el prólogo de esta historia!, espero les guste, sé que deben de haber muchos errores, soy consciente de eso, no acostumbro a escribir este tipo de cosas.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Si hay algún error ortográfico pido perdón, o si escribí mal los nombres o narré mal algo. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Sin más que decir, nos leemos en el primer capítulo.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">
      <em>Glosario:</em>
    </span>
  </b>
</p><p><em><b>1. [Se le iban las luces]:</b></em> <em>Es una expresión que da a entender que una persona se desmayó o esta a nada de caer en la inconciencia</em>. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Capítulo 1: ¿El pasado?.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>¡Disfruten de la lectura!.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em><b>" </b>Siempre existe un "Adiós" antes de una bienvenida,<br/></em>
  <em>cómo la nieve cayendo, dando paso a la primavera. Cómo la vela que arde hasta el amanecer.<br/></em>
  <em>Para enterrar los recuerdos amargos de una muerte dolorosa, <br/></em>
  <em>cómo las montañas y ríos </em>
  <em>olvidados.<br/></em>
  <em>Tú y yo nos reunimos cómo si fuéramos extraños nuevamente, </em>
  <em>dime,<br/></em>
  <em>¿Quién es el verdadero loco ahora?.<b>"</b></em>
</p><p><b><em>The Nameless Song.<br/></em></b><b><em><span class="u">Heyige</span>.<br/></em></b><b><em>何以歌 .</em></b> <b>— </b></p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>J u v e n t u d.</b>
  </span>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <br/>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>_______________</em>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Por un momento sentía que iba a caer al agua sino fuera por su fuerte agarre al palo que se encontraba usando cómo remo y ahora cómo soporte. <em>"Esto no debería de estar pasando"</em>. Pensaba Wei Wuxian sin poder decir palabra alguna, incluso, se comenzó a sentir demasiado mareado y cómo si fuera a vomitar en cualquier instante. Además de que... Sentía una gran calidez en el pecho a pesar de su frío sudor, esa calidez que fluía a lo largo de su sistema, de su sangre, esa energía espiritual, estaba completo, tenía su núcleo dorado, intacto y poderoso, cómo cuando fue joven. </p><p>Además que al bajar la mirada por unos instantes pudo ver su amada espada, Suibian, amarrada a su cinturón, siendo portada con orgullo, por poco y se le salía el alma por la boca al ver que todo eso era real. </p><p>— Wei Wuxian, ¿eso fue intencional?, es un río tan ancho, ¿era necesario chocarte conmigo?.— Preguntó Jin ZiXuan con un rostro de pocos amigos, dándole una mirada afilada al loto rojo. Pero esta misma mirada se suavizó al instante al notar algo extraño en el rostro del revoltoso chico, incluso, le había extrañado por completo el hecho de no haber recibido alguna burla de respuesta o algún comentario lleno de ironía.— ¿Ahora que te pasa?, ¿por qué estás tan pálido?, ¿acaso viste algún muerto?.—  Se levantó de su asiento, dejando de lado su copa y agarrando una toalla cercana para pasarla sobre sus túnicas amarillentas y secar al menos la superficie mojada.</p><p><em>"La pregunta se contesta por si sola."</em>— Pensó para si mismo sin poder separar sus labios para decir algo, era cómo si tuviera el hechizo silenciador de los Lan, un nudo estaba en la boca de su estomago impidiendo que pudiera decir algo coherente, además, no se sentía en buenos términos de salud para si quiera decir algo.</p><p>Al no recibir respuesta Jin ZiXuan se negó a creer que se sentía preocupado, sin duda el ver tan inestable a Wei Wuxian era algo demasiado inusual y dudaba que estuviera enfermo, en serio, él mismo era consiente de que aquel joven no solía enfermarse nunca, por lo que mientras se secaba caminó hasta llegar a la orilla de su barca y mirar con una ceja arqueada al contrario, en busca de alguna explicación o primordialmente fijarme mejor en el estado de trance del de cinta rojiza. </p><p>— Oye, hablo en serio, ¿estás bien?, ¿por qué parece que te fueras a desmayar en cualquier momento?.—  Otra vez silencio, se comenzaba a desesperar y apretó los puños, ¿era acaso una broma?, ¿una actuación por parte del loto rojo?, lo veía venir, se esperaba cualquier tipo de cosas viendo del revoltoso discípulo principal de Yunmeng Jiang. </p><p>— Y— Yo.—  Tartamudeó y al instante se cayó, su garganta ardía cómo el mismo infierno, no entendía porqué, bueno, no entendía nada de lo que pasaba, ¿Cómo es que ahora estaba en el pasado?, ¿Cómo es que había llegado a ciudad Caiyi?, nada poseía sentido alguno y eso le estaba frustrando demasiado.</p><p>— ¿Sucede algo malo?.—  La voz de Nie Huaisang entró en escena, pasando en medio de ambas barcas, agitando su muy característico abanico sobre su rostro, mirando fijamente al de túnicas amarillentas y luego pasear su mirada en Wei WuXian, quedando preocupado al ver su aspecto, la palidez de su rostro, el cómo es que sus manos temblaban aun sujetando el largo palo, el sudor bajando por sus sienes y su errática respiración y no sólo eso, su mirada perdida en Jin ZiXuan, la escena era peculiar, se había acercado porqué sería que en cualquier momento e iban a poner a pelear, pero grade fue su sorpresa al notar la preocupación en el Jin hacía el escurridizo discípulo de muelle de loto.— ¿Wei-<em>xiong <b>(1)</b></em>?, ¿te sientes mal?, ¿quieres que le notifique al hermano Xichen sobre tu estado?.—  Se acercó aun más al de túnicas oscuras para poder verificar si había fiebre en él, todo ante la insistente mirada de Jin ZiXuan. </p><p>Wei WuXian lo miró por unos momentos y se asombró otra vez, frente suyo estaba Nie Huaisang, joven, con su cabellera siendo ligeramente revoleteada por el viento, su abanico cerrado y con una mano yendo en dirección a su rostro, no se movió, no dijo anda, estaba mudo, se veía tan joven. Parpadeó varías veces al sentir el fresco tacto sobre su mejilla y tomó aire tratando de tranquilarse y relajarse, era lo mejor. </p><p>— Wei-xiong, estás frío, iré a notificarle al hermano Xichen, no debes de arriesgarte a que empeores, más si es cerca del agua, puedes desmayarte y caer en cualquier instante, ¿comiste bien?.—  Fue bombardeado por preguntas las cuales no se tomó la molesta de responder, no ahora, no cuando todo parecía haberse reiniciado, ¿no lo odiaban?, era el patriarca Yiling, el hombre más temible que pudo haber pisado la faz de la tierra, pero en ese tiempo no era así, sólo era conocido por ser un joven inquieto y escurridizo, que le encantaba hacer bromas y reír.</p><p><em>"Vaya, me estoy haciendo viejo... Y ahora estoy en el cuerpo de mi yo cuando tenía 15 Años".</em>—Hizo una mueca ligeramente para poder mover su cabeza de un lado a otro, eso empeoró su mareo pero trató de no darle mucha importancia, con suavidad tomó la mano de su amigo y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.</p><p>— Estoy...— Respiró para regular su presión.—  Estoy bien, sólo... Sólo me sentí un poco mal, no es nada grave Nie-xiong.—  Eso pareció tranquilizar a ambos hombres.—  Creo que iré a descansar un poco...—  Agachó la mirada.—  Lamento haberte hecho derramar tu vino de arroz Jin Zixuan, no fue mi intención chocar nuestros barcos, es sólo que tuve un fuerte mareo y no pude controlar a dónde me dirigía.—  No era del todo mentira, si tenía mareo y nauseas pero antes de despertar aquí no recordaba que había hecho antes, ahora que lo notaba, tampoco recordaba mucho que sucedía, siempre fue alguien con una pésima memoria, más si se trataba de cosas de su primera vida, sólo recordaba las malas cosas que había causado, las desgracias y muertes que lo atormentaban en la noches cuando dormía en el Jingshi junto a su esposo y este le consolaba con cariñosos besos o abrazos reconfortantes.</p><p>Ahora que lo notaba, si estaba en el pasado, en el pueblo Caiyi, el pavo real estaba vivo, Nie Huaisang no había creado un plan macabro para su venganza... Eso significaba que ahora podía corregir sus héroes, <em>una bendición oficial del cielo</em>, luego recordó las palabras dichas por esa entidad en lo oscuro.</p><p><em>"— Todos merecen oportunidades para corregir sus obras.</em>—<em>"</em></p><p>— No te disculpes, ya pude ver que no tenías intenciones de atormentar mi paz.—  Negó con un movimiento de mano Jin ZiXuan, algo avergonzado debido a las disculpas del loto rojo, no estaba acostumbrado a ver al chico con una actitud así.<br/><em>"Si es así de respetuoso estando enfermo espero que se enferme más seguido".</em>— Pensó para si mismo mas no dijo nada.—Lo mejor será llevarte a reposar, no queremos que causes probl— Las palabras quedaron a medio decir al sentir cómo es que el bote volvía a temblar y levantó la mirada mirando con su ceño ligeramente fruncido al otro par, quienes parecieron haber notado el movimiento.—¿Qué fue eso?.—</p><p>— Parece que hay algo en el agua.—  Comentó atemorizado Nie Huaisang sosteniendo con fuerza su abanico contra su pecho y mirando el reflejo en el azuelo río, en busca de aquella cosa que se encontraba tal vez en las profundidades.</p><p>Nuevamente, las barcas se volvieron a sacudir con las fiereza, provocando que Nie por poco y cayera al agua sino fuera por el agarre en ambos brazos por parte de un mareado Wei y un Jin ZiXuan que estaba alerta a cualquier movimiento sospechoso en las aguas. </p><p>— Algo extraño está sucediendo.—  Estuvieron de acuerdo con las palabras del Jin. Hasta que de una manera fugaz llegó una memoria a la cabeza de Wei Ying. Se aferró con más fuerza al brazo de su amigo y giró su cabeza en dirección a las olas que se formaban sobre la superficie azuleja que iban en dirección al bote del Huaisang.</p><p>— ¡Jin ZiXuan suéltalo y retrocede!.—  Ordenó y el de túnicas amarillas obedeció soltando al contrario y retrocediendo en el bote. Ahora en un rápido movimiento tomó el largo palo en su otra mano y se preparó para golpear el espíritu acuático que no tardó mucho en salir en un gran salto para atacar a Nie, pero se vio frustrada aquella intención pues un muy potente golpe fue dado en su rostro hasta volver a sumergirlo en el agua. </p><p>— ¡¿Qué fue eso, Wei WuXian?!.—  Preguntó Jin ZiXuan poniéndose a la defensiva ante el bicho que vio hace unos momentos, luego comenzó a escuchar los gritos de las personas escandalizadas, huyendo de la orilla.</p><p>— ¡Espíritus acuáticos!, ¡son espíritus acuáticos!, ¡corran!.—  Los escuchaba decir y sus dudas fueron aclaradas, viendo cómo es que los seres salían y trataban de agarrar a las personas. Wei WuXian dejó su lugar aun estando en mal estado de salud al ver a una chica siendo sujetada de la pierna por un espíritu, desfundó a Suibian, sintiendo cómo es que la espada estaba llena de poder, un poder que había extrañado por tanto tiempo, cómo es que su núcleo se intensificó en una fuerte oleada de calor y en un rápido movimiento atacó el espíritu para que volviera a caer en el agua, dejando libre a la señorita. Pero no se detuvo para escuchar lo que sea que la fémina fuera a decirle, se dirigió hacía su amigo Nie Huaisang al escucharlo exclamar un "Ayuda", además de que pudo notar que Jin ZiXuan tenía la intención de socorrerlo, pero estaba rodeado de espíritus y usaba su espada para defenderse.   </p><p>— ¡Usa tu abanico!.—  Exclamó al ver el rostro aterrorizado del joven con túnicas grisáceas. Este no pareció comprenderlo del todo así que tomó su espada y voló sobre esta para poder llegar al bote del contrario y posicionarse tras este, pero no contó con el hecho de que el bote comenzara a hundirse debido al peso de aquel gordo espíritu acuático y se volviera bastante empinado, teniendo que sostenerse ambos de las orillas de madera.— ¡No tengas miedo, usa tu abanico!, ¡sabes a que me refiero!.—  Recordaba las muchas veces que espió a su amigo entrenando con dichoso objeto, sin usar ningún sable cómo el hermano mayor de este utilizaba, la temible Baxia de Nie Mingjue.</p><p>— ¡N— No puedo Wei-xiong!, no sé cómo, yo, yo... Yo soy muy inútil.—  Murmuró con miedo y con un eje de tristeza en su mirada, causando un extraño revuelco en el estomago del loto rojo, apretó los labios y mantuvo equilibrio para tomar de la muñeca a su amigo, vigilando que sea esta misma que sostuviera el abanico, hizo que lo abriera y le dijo:</p><p>— Sólo siente el poder de la energía espiritual, viajando por tus venas, ese es tu núcleo dorado, depende de ti si quieres fortalecerlo.—  El Nie menor estaba entre sorprendido y desconcertado, pero hizo lo dicho por su amigo, cerró sus párpados con algo de fuerza, permitiendo que su muy amado abanico se llenara de poder, sintiendo el calor fluir por sus venas, comenzando desde su pecho, no era tanto, pero era abrazador, reconfortante y luego, en un movimiento ágil y veloz Wei WuXian lo soltó para darle libertad y para así mover de arriba hacía abajo dichosos objeto, casi al instante una gran ventisca salió de manera potente, sacando a volar al gran espíritu acuático. Ambos quedaron impresionados ante tal acontecimiento, había funcionado, Wei se sentía muy orgulloso y Nie feliz al ver que lo había logrado. </p><p>Pero sus celebraciones no dudaron mucho pues el bote regresó a la normalidad y cayó sobre el agua en un brusco movimiento, tuvieron que aferrarse bien para no terminar cayendo de la solida superficie y luego rieron con suavidad, aunque no era muy conveniente ya que era una situación tensa. </p><p>— Sabía que lo lograrías.—  Sonrió Wei Ying mientras se enderezaba y tomaba a Suibian nuevamente en manos, viendo cómo es que el contrario le devolvía la sonrisa.</p><p>— Gracias por creer en mi, Wei-xiong.—  Se abrazó a su abanico mientras se inclinaba, pero quedó a la mitad al sentir cómo es que le tomaban de ambos hombros, evitando siquiera terminar la reverencia.</p><p>— No es necesario tanta formalidad además, somos amigos ¿no?.—  Le dedicó una gran sonrisa antes de posar su pie sobre su espada y subirse a esta misma. Dispuesto a ir ayudar a Jin ZiXuan, pues parecía tener problemas para defenderse de los espíritus, pero apenas se elevó, pudo ver dos potentes ráfagas azulejas alejando a cada espíritu del barco del Jin. Logró deducir de quien se trataba además de que esa persona se había posado sobre el techo de la barca de Nie, mirándolos con una pequeña sonrisa en su apacible rostro, tan parecido al de su amado, aunque su Lan Zhan es mucho más bello pero siempre había un segundo lugar. </p><p>Negó con la cabeza al ver que estaba divagando demasiado. </p><p>— Hermano Xichen.—  Repitieron ambos menores casi al mismo tiempo. Wei WuXian miró al primer Jade por unos momentos y este también hizo lo mismo, cómo si se hubieran hablado de manera telepática ambos asintieron con la cabeza y luego el loto rojo emprendió vuelo a uno de los botes solitarios para así luchar con más comodidad contra los espíritus, confiando de que Lan Xichen cuidaría de Nie Huaisang, aunque con él ya no había casi inconveniente, pues tenía una forma para defenderse muy efectiva, pero una vez que se quede sin fuerzas al usar varias veces el mismo movimiento quedaría indefenso, era mejor que alguien le cuidase mientras que fortalecía sus técnicas con el abanico y le ayudaría en eso.</p><p><em>"En esta vida tengo que ayudarlo en todo lo que pueda."</em>— Pensó decidido y aterrizó para así tomar su espada, se encontraba nuevamente en una barca, pero esta era grande así que no temió en hacer movimientos bruscos para atacar a los espíritus, hablando de eso, uno se había puesto frente suyo para atacarlo pero logró reaccionar a tiempo, dándole un corte limpio en la cabeza para regresarlo al agua y mover con agilidad a Suibian entre su mano hasta que esta misma quedara apuntando hacia atrás, listo para usarla nuevamente, pero se detuvo al escuchar una voz familiar y no dudó en mirar en esa dirección. </p><p>Pudo distinguir las túnicas moradas, revoleteando en el aire y cayendo sobre el techo de una barca, una posición de alerta, listo para la acción y con rápidos movimientos con su espada Sandu. Su boca se secó, y otra vez, ese mareo regresó junto ahora con un dolor de cabeza, un nuevo malestar, su rostro volvió a palidecer, justo a su lado estaba Jiang Cheng, joven, tan lleno de vida, sin odio en su mirada, sin remordimiento, sin dolor de haber pedido a su familia, sin mirarlo con desprecio, <em>sin ninguna culpa</em>..</p><p>— ¡Ya estamos aquí!.—  Exclamó el hijo del líder de Muelle de loto para luego mirar a Wei WuXian, frunciendo en ceño al ver la expresión de este y lo muy enferma que estaba su cara.— ¡Hey, Wei WuXian!, ¿qué demonios te sucede?.—  Preguntó con brusquedad pero incluso con ese tono el loto rojo pudo percibir la preocupación y sólo rió suavemente negando con la cabeza, tratando de convérsese a si mismo de que debía de estar firme, al menos en publico, ya en privado trataría de procesar todo mejor, por el momento, era mejor continuar con lo que pasaba en su entorno. </p><p>Justo cuando sus labios se movieron para decir algo, varios talismanes que soltaban un humo y brisa azulejo llamó su atención y al instante reconoció de quien se trataba. Levantando la mirada hacia atrás para así poder observar el perfil serio de un Lan Zhan adolescente. Sintió cómo es que su corazón saltaba de alegría al ver a su amado, ese chico que en un futuro se convertiría en el amor de su vida, bueno, ya en si lo era, de eso estaba seguro. </p><p><em>"Ese Lan Zhan no lo sabe pero será mi esposo".</em>— Pensó con completo orgullo, sonriendo ampliamente y viendo cómo es que los talismanes eran controlados con total  facilidad por parte del segundo Jade. Suspiró completamente enamorado, sus orbes plateadas no podían evitar admirar la belleza de Lan Wangji, es que, no había comparación ante tal obra de arte, aun siendo joven, su mirada era tan potente que lo estremecía, su rostro tan inexpresivo y joven seguía causando los mismos estragos en su cuerpo que cuando era adulto.<br/>El de túnicas blancas terminó su labor, al ver que los espíritus ya habían sido contenidos pero lograron escapar al sumergirse en el agua nuevamente, cosa que provocó en Lan Wangji un casi inexistente gesto de desagradado, cosa que Wei y Xichen si notaron. Uno por años de leer a Lan Zhan y el otro al ser su traductor personal.</p><p>La forma en la que bajó de Bichen y aterrizó con tanta elegancia sobre el bote, su cabello levantándose suavemente para regresar a su misma posición lo hizo morder inconscientemente su labio inferior. </p><p><em>"Aiya, ¿alguien ha visto dónde a caído mi heterosexualidad?, creo que la he perdido en su mirada."</em>— Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos sin apartar la mirada del bello rostro de Lan Wangji que sólo reaccionó al sentir un golpe en su nuca, cortesía de Jiang Cheng, claro está. </p><p>— ¿Se puede saber que te sucede?, estas actuando demasiado raro, das miedo así.—  Apretó los labios al sentir la cercanía de su casi hermano a sus espaldas y tomando suavemente de su hombro, lo volteó a mirar tratando de disimular su expresión de doncella enamorada.</p><p>— Si, si, estoy bien.—  Tomó su mano sobre la de Jiang Cheng para retirarla de su hombro con suavidad, pero no la soltó, el contrario no pareció darle importancia aquel acto y no le quitó la mirada de encima por un momento, cómo si buscara alguna herida en su rostro u cuerpo, cosa que le pareció adorable y que tal vez lo use cómo un punto de burlas en el futuro. </p><p>
  <em>"Futuro."</em>
</p><p>Ahora que lo recordaba, eso nunca sucedió en su vida anterior, ¿será por los cambios que estaba haciendo en el tiempo?, ¿era correcto?, no lo sabía pero aun así, ¿Cómo se puede medir lo correcto e incorrecto?. Prefirió no darle tantas vueltas, ya que cada vez que trataba de buscar una respuesta surcaban nuevas preguntas y más malestares.</p><p>Jiang Cheng terminó de analizar a su hermano, no vio nada raro, ni un rasguño, sólo que sus túnicas estaban algo mojadas y desordenadas, pero eso no era nada nuevo, por lo que no le dio importancia, pero si pudo notar la palidez en su rostro, su piel parecía de alguien enfermo. Un escalofrío se dio lugar por toda su columna vertebral al sentir una mirada afilada cómo el corte de una cuchilla peligrosa y mortal, parpadeó varias veces y buscó el responsable de tal sensación, encontrándose con las orbes color ámbar del segundo joven Jade, este lo miraba cómo si en cualquier momento le fuera a atravesar con Bichen y sudó frío por ello, pero estaba confundido, no había razón alguna para recibir esa mirada, hasta que la siguió y pudo ver a que se debía. Estaba mirando fijamente la mano que tomaba la de Wei WuXian, no se habían soltado aún, no se sintió avergonzado, no era la primera vez que duraban con las manos tomadas por mucho tiempo, se habían criado prácticamente juntos, tenían la suficiente confianza para hacer aquello sin vacilación alguna. </p><p>Rodó los ojos mientras que pensaba lo muy delicados que son los Lan con el contacto físico, ¿incluso es molestaba cuando alguien más tocaba a otro con inocentes intensiones?, o ¿era porqué no es correcto que un hombre se agarre así de las manos con otro hombre?.<br/><em>"Gente de mente cerrada."</em>— Se quejó para si mismo soltando suavemente la mano del loto rojo y enderezarse, para así meter en su funda a Sandu, acción que fue imitada por el de túnicas oscuras. </p><p>Lo que no sabía Jiang Cheng era que alguien había estado tomando una<em> copa de vinagre <b>(2)</b></em> y Wei WuXian tuvo que morder su labio inferior para evitar que una sonrisa de diversión se dibujara en sus labios al notar los muy evidentes celos de su amado Lan Zhan hacia su <em>Shidi <b>(3)</b></em>. Además, había hecho eso de manera intencional, tan sólo quería saber que reacción tendría el Lan Zhan con 15 años y efectivamente, pudo suponer que ese querido Lan Wangji ya tenía sentimientos hacia su persona, tal  cómo el Lan Zhan adulto del futuro le había dicho, pero en este momento, el joven estaba en modo "<em>manga-cortada <b>(4) </b> </em>en negación", o así le proclamó. </p><p><em>"Lo voy a disfrutar cómo no tiene ni idea".</em>— Se dijo a si mismo con ahora una sonrisa de satisfacción y Jiang Cheng le miró cómo si fuera un bicho raro por su repentina expresión.</p><p>— Ya se han ido.—  Habló Jin ZiXuan acercando su bote y ya con su espada guardada, ahora mirando a Wei WuXian.— ¿Cómo seguiste?.—  Preguntó sin pudor alguno, cruzándose de brazos y alzando la barbilla ligeramente, provocando que el de túnicas moradas arqueara una ceja y Wei Ying riera con suavidad.</p><p>— Ya mejor que hace un rato, tal vez me hacia falta algo de movimiento físico.—  Finalizó mientras posaba sus brazos atrás de su nuca y dedicándole un atrevido guiño de ojo al Jin, él por su parte sintió sus mejillas arder y desvió la mirada.</p><p>— Ni sé para que me preocupo, por alguien cómo tu, con la<em> piel gruesa <b>(5)</b></em>.—  Refunfuño en voz baja con rabia y un gruñido bajo salió de la garganta de Lan Zhan al presenciar la escena, ganando la mirada de comprensión de su hermano mayor.</p><p>— Sé que en el fondo me quiere.—  Susurró para si mismo orgulloso.</p><p>— Te quiere pero a seis metros bajo tierra.—  Jiang Cheng, cómo siempre, llevándole la contraría y dándole un muy cariñoso pellizco en su espalda, haciéndole sobresaltar y mirarlo con su ceño fruncido y con un puchero formándose en su labio inferior.. </p><p>— Pensé que sólo habían monstruos en el lago esmeralda.—  Lan Wangji recuperó su postura y se dirigió a su hermano, mirándolo por unos instantes antes de volver a mirar hacía al frente, en un vano intento de tratar de controlarse a si mismo y disimular su mal sabor de boca ante las escenas anteriormente presenciadas. </p><p>— Hum, la situación es más grave de lo que esperaba.—  Lan Xichen volteó su rostro para ver las ruinas que se generaron tras la lucha anterior, algunas barcas destrozadas y  flotando en el agua y algunos puestos de personas destruidos. </p><p>— Los espíritus acuáticos se movían muy rápido.—  Ladeó la cabeza hacía un lado Wei WuXian mientras que se agachaba y recogía de la punta del bote lo que eran extraños lazos oscuros, cómo cabello. </p><p>— Huaisang, ya que aun no puedes controlar del todo bien tu espada sólo espéranos aquí.—  Pidió el primer Jade cordialmente, el Nie menor por su parte agachó la cabeza con algo de decepción, la verdad es que si quería ir para ayudar, pero tal vez no sea lo mejor.</p><p>— ¡Hermano Xichen, espere!.—  Wei Wuxian acercó su barco al de ambos jades.</p><p>— ¿Ahora que piensas hacer?, ¡no hagas más tontearías, Wei WuXian!.—  Ignoró por completo los reclamos de su Shidi y continuó su rumbo, sintiendo cómo uno de los agarres de Jiang Cheng en su cintura se intensificaba, pues estaba manejando de manera inadecuada el bote y parecía que lo iba a resultar volcando, nuevamente, la mirada amenazadora de Lan Wangji se hizo presente y congeló al cascarrabias de Jiang Cheng. </p><p>— Joven maestro Wei.— El mayor le miró con notable curiosidad para luego mirar a su hermano menor, comenzando a sospechar un poco pero manteniendo la postura, se sentía feliz, feliz de ver lo muy alegre que se notaba su hermano ante la presencia del discípulo principal de la secta Yunmeng, pero notaba cierto desprecio hacia el hijo del líder de dichosa secta, cosa que le pareció hasta gracioso en cierto modo. —  ¿Sucede algo?.— Preguntó finalmente.</p><p>— Oh no, no sucede nada, sólo que quería pedirle que permitiera que Nie-xiong venga con nosotros, ¡yo vi cómo es que controlaba su abanico!, se movió muy rápido y pudo él solo contra un terrible espíritu acuático, es muy fuerte, sólo dele una oportunidad de intentarlo, ¿si hermano Xichen?.—  Insistió mientras que se inclinaba ligeramente ante el contrario. Por otro lado, el mismo Nie Huaisang estaba sorprendido y ansioso de saber la respuesta del mayor, Jiang Cheng no tenía ni idea de que mosco le picó a su hermano o porqué el segundo Jade le miraba con odio, cosa que le devolvió la mirada con sus ojos entrecerrados, nada más para corresponder al sentimiento de disgusto. </p><p>— Pude también ver ese movimiento, creo que con un poco de practica podrá dominarlo y será muy poderoso, Entonces...—  Los ojos del menor Nie brillaron y los de Wei Ying también, suspiró resignado pero sin perder su sonrisa, aceptando que Nie Huaisang les acompañara sólo con la condición de mantenerse fuera de peligro y si necesitaba ayuda, pedirla al instante.—Bien, todos tomen sus barcas, vengan al lado Esmeralda conmigo.— </p><p>Wei WuXian regresó a su posición y Jiang Cheng tomó una de las barcas que le ofrecieron para él sólo, cosa que agradeció, no quería pasar el resto del viaje soportando al loto rojo, aunque no se quejaba tampoco, se podría decir que ya estaba lo suficientemente acostumbrado a sus travesuras y tener que "enterrar su cuerpo" cada vez que hiciese una de sus locuras y sufría las consecuencias de las mismas. </p><p>— Hum... Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Dónde estaba A-Ning cuando sucedió eso?.—  Murmuró pensativo, Wen Ning siempre les acompañaba a todas partes cuando se trataba de hacer misiones con los Juniors, pero siempre iba por lo oculto, nada más para no causarle incomodidad a su esposo, eso cómo dato curioso no lo sabía, hasta que Lan Zhan una vez estando borracho pateó al pobre rollito de canela al beber vinagre por su presencia y porqué estaba tocando la flauta para él.<br/><em>"Oh, cierto, yo mismo le dije que se diera el día libre para vivir cómo quisiera".</em>— Se dió una palmara mental por su mala memoria, pero no se sintió mal por ello, Wen Ning no era su sirviente, nunca lo vió así, siempre lo miró cómo una buen amigo aun después de la muerte.</p><p><em>"Un momento, ahora que estoy en el pasado... Significa que puedo cambiar el destino de todas esas personas que sufren en este presente y que sufrirán después."</em>— Apretó los puños.— Tengo muchas cosas que hacer, espero que me alcance un poco el tiempo.— Soltó una suave risa, pero estaba completamente decidido.<br/>Remendaría sus errores y evitaría que todas esas tragedias que tanto le atormentaron a él y a sus seres  queridos se evitaran, <em>intentaría lo imposible</em>, dándole honor al lema de la secta Yunmeng Jiang. </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Intenta lo imposible."</em>
  </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Cabe dejar en cuenta que esta historia va más adelantada en mi perfil de Wattpad.<br/>Espero que les haya gustado.</p><p>¡Primer capítulo listo!, espero que les esté gustando tanto cómo a mi!. Si hay algún error de escritura me disculpo, me suelo equivocar mucho al escribir y no noto que errores hay.  Pido perdón. Jiji</p><p>Glosario.—</p><p>1. ["Xiong" 兄 ]: Significa "Hermano mayor marcial" o "querido amigo".</p><p>2. ["Copa de vinagre"]: Realmente es sólo una expresión que significa "tener celos". La palabra "Vinagre" da a entender que la persona se sienta celosa.</p><p>3.["Shidi"]: Significa hermano menor marcial .</p><p>4. ["Manga-cortada"]: Es un termino empleado para referirse a las personas "Homosexuales" en la cultura china.</p><p>5. ["Piel gruesa"]: Una expresión para llamar a alguien "Descarado".</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Capítulo 2: ¡Su She!.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>¡Disfruten de su lectura!.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em><b>" </b>Cruzando valles, viajando en la profunda noche solitaria,<br/>los recuerdos del pasado traen más dolor al alma solitaria.<br/>Para todo hay una razón, pero obstinadamente tonto lo ignoré.<br/>La culpa me invade, los lazos del pasado disminuyen en este mundo.<b>"</b></em>
</p><p><em><b>Walk The World<br/></b></em><b><em><span class="u">Bù rén jiān .</span><br/>步人間</em></b><em>. </em><b>—</b> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>C o m p r e n s i ó n.</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>__<em><span class="u">________ </span></em></p><p> </p><p>Las barcas se movían con completa tranquilidad en medio del agua, el viento daba un suave soplo de frescura, las hojas en las copas de los arboles revoleteaban en una delicada danza al compás de la marea. Todo era bastante silencioso, habían otros discípulos del clan de Gusu Lan y hubo uno que llamó la atención de Wei WuXian, lo reconoció al instante y no pudo evitar apretar los puños con enojo, aquel joven, que ahora estaba en una barca junto a otra persona, con una expresión de serenidad en su rostro, cómo si nada, cuando él había arruinado su vida en cierto punto, por su causa había sido atormentado en su segunda vida por pesadillas.</p><p><em>"No fue del todo su culpa... Sólo era alguien incomprendido, cómo lo fui yo después de volverme en el patriarca."</em>— Trató de ser razonable, realmente ese chico no quería culparlo por la maldición que le había impuesto a ... ¿Cómo era su nombre?, no lo recordaba, Jin Zi algo. Bueno, cómo sea, el nombre de ese individuo no es importante por lo que lo dejó pasar. Volviendo al hilo de sus pensamientos prosiguió.— Tal vez pueda ayudarlo...— </p><p>— ¡Wei WuXian!.— Una "agradable" voz de regaño resonó en sus oídos cómo un terrible eco, causando cierto dolor de cabeza y sacándolo de sus pensamientos de manera abrupta pero aun así, acudió al llamado.— Deja de soñar despierto, idiota.— Oh, su shidi sólo estaba preocupado, tal vez había sido muy evidente el hecho de estar repleto de emociones muy fuertes. Quería terminar con esto rápidamente para así regresar a Recesos de las nubes y reflexionar en lo que pasaba. Y buscar alguna respuesta, porqué prácticamente no entendía nada, estaba peor que Huaisang en los exámenes del viejo Qiren.</p><p>— No te preocupes ChengCheng, sólo estoy pensando un poco.—  Sacó la lengua divertido mirando al mencionado con cierto eje de diversión, notando que la barca del de túnicas moradas estaba cerca de la suya, supuso que se había acercado a ver que le sucedía, ahora pudo notar la perfecta expresión de fastidio y el leve sonrojo en el rostro de su casi hermano.</p><p>— ¡¿A quién demonios llamas ChengCheng!?.—  Exclamó con fuerza y con su pie pateó su barca en un empujón para alejarlo, haciéndole soltar una suave risa y volvió a reincorporarse, ya recodaba un poco más de lo que pasaría en ese momento, tal vez debería de decir las mismas palabras de aquel entonces. Ahora que llegaba eso a su memoria, los seres de hace un momento no eran espíritus acuáticos comunes, debía de avisarle a Lan Xichen, pero no directamente o sería extraño.<br/><em>"Bien, sólo debo de ser cuidadoso y disimulado."</em>— <em> (Cosa que no era.)</em>Tomó aire y suspiró.— Sr. Lan, ¿alguna vez el pueblo de Caiyi ha tenido espíritus acuáticos?. — Preguntó ya sabiendo la respuesta a aquella incógnita. </p><p>— Nunca antes. Es un hecho reciente.—  Asintió con la cabeza al ver que era la misma respuesta que había escuchado antes.—  Tuve gente agregando redes en el lago Esmeralda, hemos capturado más de una docena de espíritus acuáticos, sin embargo, los lugareños no reconocen la mayoría de los cuerpos.—  Genial, era el momento de ser directo, así que se aclaró la garganta.</p><p>— Eso es inusual, los espíritus acuáticos son quisquillosos con los alrededores.—  Recordó sus líneas dichas en el pasado o al menos partes de estas mismas.—  Lo normal sería que se quedaran en el mismo lugar en dónde se ahogaron y rara vez se van de ese sitio.—  Remó con aquel enorme palo en el agua para impulsar su barca un poco más adelante.—  Mira, creo que lo que acabamos de encontrar pueden no ser espíritus acuáticos... Hay algo más tras eso.— Finalizó dándole una rápida mirada a Lan Xichen. </p><p>—  Wei WuXian y Lan Wangji no lograron capturarlos. Es demasiado inusual.—  Escuchó decir a Lan Xichen y otra vez, su mente divagó, en unos pocos momentos, los espíritus acuáticos irían a por la barca de Lan Zhan, la ultima vez casi lo mojaba y él se molestó por ello, tal vez esta vez debía de hacer las cosas diferentes, sólo debía de buscar otra solución que no sea fastidiar a su futuro esposo, ya cuando estuvieran casados en el futuro lo molestaría todo lo que quisiera. <br/><em>"¿Lo persuado para que venga a mi barca?, no, sería muy evidente y los espíritus escaparían".</em>— Suspiró frustrado, no se le venía nada a la mente, era difícil pensar cuando su propia cabeza no se callaba y eso lo fatigaba. </p><p>Apretó los puños y dirigió su mirar a Jiang Cheng, ¿Y si fingía pelear con su shidi?, no, demasiado escandaloso y sin duda los espíritus huirían. Descartó la idea, miró hacía su costado dónde estaba la barca de Jin ZiXuan, ¿y si lo molestaba y <em>"accidentalmente"</em> tiraría agua hacía su Lan Zhan?, no, definitivamente no, sería lo mismo, se molestaría con él, otra vez. Ahora miró a su amado fijamente, admirando su belleza, su rostro de perfil, sus orbes tan claras y brillantes cómo el sol mismo, reflejando su severidad y a su vez, tanta intensidad que no importaba en que momento del tiempo este, seguiría estremeciéndolo con tan sólo un intercambio de miradas, haciendo que su cabeza quedara de patas arriba y un cosquilleo se generaba en su estomago de la emoción, cómo si estuviera enfermo pero era algo muy placentero.</p><p><em>"Oh, lo tengo, lo tengo."</em>— Sonrió de forma gatuna antes de comenzar su show, ¡era hora de sacar su muy genial actuación!, Incluso hasta el mismísimo enano asesino alias la guayaba se sentiría avergonzado ante su ahora estupenda actuación. Acercó con cautela su barca a la del segundo Jade, fingiendo demencia, más al ver que había llamado la atención del Lan, por lo que dio inicio a su plan, además ¿Qué podría salir mal?.</p><p><em>"Todo, prácticamente." </em>Pero ese no era el punto. </p><p>Soltó un quejido bajo, pero lo sufrientemente fuerte para que el de ropas blanquecinas lo mirara fijamente.<br/><em>"Eso Lan Zhan, muerde el cebo, mírame a mi."</em>— Sonrió hacia sus adentros y posó una de sus manos sobre su frente con una expresión de dolor, retrocediendo unos pasos y fingir un notable tambaleo, que incluso hasta Jiang Cheng lo notó y se acercó.<br/><em>"¡No, no, no!, no vengas, muy lindo y todo tu preocupación Shidi, ¡Pero no es el momento!."</em>— Entró en pánico.</p><p>— ¿Wei Ying?.—  Escuchó decir a Lan Zhan, recordándole el porqué de su actuación. </p><p>No contestó y volvió a fingir tambalearse, sin soltar el largo palo de bambú, usándolo de soporte y listo para usarlo cuando sea necesario. Parpadeó varias veces mientras soltaba uno que otro quejido, ¡demonios!; sin duda era el rey del drama, merecería un premio después de esto, ¡exigía uno!, hasta el gran Lan Wangji estaba cayendo directamente en su plan, bueno, siendo sinceros Lan Zhan siempre caía en sus broma. Luego de aquello fingió finalmente desfallecer en su barca, yendo de espaldas contra la madera, cerrando sus párpados en el proceso, tenía la certeza de que su amado lo sostendría y si no lo hacía no dudaría en mojarlo y dejarlo en abstinencia, así sea que aún no sean pareja.</p><p>— ¡Wei WuXian/Wei Ying!.—  Dos exclamaciones distintas, escuchó el sonido de alguien saltando y cómo es que su barca se movía con brusquedad hasta que finalmente su cabeza dio contra el pecho el pecho de alguien y cómo es que su cintura fue rodeada por unos fuertes brazos, no le fue difícil deducir quien era, más aun cuando el olor a sándalo inundó sus fosas nasales, chilló internamente de alegría al poder percibir una vez más el agradable olor.<br/>Acto seguido abrió sus parpados y se enderezó para tomar el palo de antes con fuerza entre sus manos, girándolo sobre el agua y en un rápido movimiento saltó y pateó el techo de la barca de Lan Zhan, zafándose del agarre de este y con apoyo del palo se posó sobre el techo de su barca y empujó de la estructura hasta que esta misma se volcara en el aire, dejando a la vista de todos a las criaturas. Apretó los labios y volvió a bajar, tambaleándose ahora si de verdad por el repentino mareo y caer entre los brazos de Lan Wangji, jadeando en el proceso. Lan Zhan parecía desconcertado pero no dudó en usar uno de sus talismanes y los dirigió en dirección a  los seres para capturarlos y volver a tomarlo de la cintura con firmeza.</p><p>— Joven maestro Wei.—  Lan Xichen hizo un ademán de agradecimiento al notar la situación.—  ¿Cómo sabía que estaban en el fondo del barco de Wangji?.—  Preguntó el primer Jade con notable curiosidad y sonriendo con levemente.</p><p>— Bueno... Estaba colocado de manera curiosa en el agua.—  Golpeó suavemente con el palo de bambú la punta de su barco, dando un sonido seco contra la madera y miró al mayor nuevamente.—  Sólo había una persona sobre el barco.— Explicó.—  Pero estaba más profundo que un bote con dos personas, así que sólo supuse que debía de haber algo en el fondo del barco para hacer que se hundiera de esa forma.—  Finalizó ahora sintiéndose algo culpable por haber engañado a su Lan Zhan, pero fue por un  bien mayor. </p><p>— Uhm, realmente sabes lo que haces.—  Halagó el Lan extrañamente alegre, mientras miraba a a Lan Wangji.</p><p>— Lan Zhan.—  Esta vez habló más bajo para llamar la atención del contrario.—  Lamento fingir lo de hace un momento, no quería echarte agua encima para que salieras de tu barco, los espíritus acuáticos son muy astutos, si te hubiera dicho algo me escucharían y huirían.—  Se enderezó nuevamente pero el agarre a su persona no se deshacía.<br/><em>"Ai-yah, Lan Zhan, si que aprovechas la oportunidad, eh."</em>— Pensó con cierta gracia y sonriendo de medio lado.</p><p>— Fuiste imprudente.—  Y su sonrisa desapareció al ser reprendido, cómo en los viejos tiempos.—  Pudiste haberte dado un fuerte golpe si no te hubiera sostenido.—  Lo vio fruncir en ceño con algo de enojo, pero era más la preocupación que molestia.</p><p>— Pero confiaba de que me atraparías.—  <em>"Siempre me entraparías."</em>—  Y no me equivoqué.—   En sus labios se dibujó una muy reluciente sonrisa, encerrando sus párpados en el proceso, sintiendo cómo es que el agarre a su cuerpo se volvía más tenso, Lan Wangji se había tensado y un tono tono rosado se posó en sus orejas.— <em>"Aaw, se avergonzó."</em>—</p><p>— Ridículo.—  Ah, cierto, esa era la palabra que tanto decía en su tiempo de juventud o bueno, era la única que lo había escuchado decir en el tiempo de su adolescencia dónde compartieron juntos. </p><p>— Oh, vamos Lan Zhan, no te enojes conmigo por eso, te prometo que cuando regresemos te lo voy a recompensar.—  Pero tal parecía que sus palabras no habían sido escuchadas por el contrario, pues no recibió respuesta alguna o algún sonido de incomodidad.—  ¿Me estas ignorando?, ¡Lan Zha— Las palabras quedaron en el aire al momento en el que el segundo joven Jade lo separó y lo colocó tras él, mirando fijamente hacia al frente. <em>"¡Ah, cierto!, aquí es cuando todo se sale de control y resulta ser un demonio acuático y crea un abismo de agua!."</em>—  Hizo una leve mueca pero también se puso alerta. </p><p>Las aguas a lo lejos se comenzaron a tornar oscuras, cómo si hubieran derramado alguna extraña sustancias que no tardaba en comenzar a expandirse por todos los rincones, yendo en dirección a los barcos de los cultivadores.<br/><em>"La energía resentida es bastante fuerte".</em>— Pensó al momento de percibirla con completa facilidad, ahora era muy susceptible  los cambios en su entorno, antes, en su otra vida era muy sensible a la energía resentida debido al débil núcleo dorado del cuerpo que le fue entregado por Mo XuanYu. </p><p>La antes calmadas olas en el agua comenzaron a moverse en escasa sincronía, siendo movimientos bruscos y alborotados, aquello dio inicio a una gran ola extraña que iba en su dirección, dónde se podían llegar a apresar extraños cuerpos de agua, manos, cómo si se estuvieran arrastrando para atacar a cada cultivador que se dignaba a recorrer por el territorio que proclamaban cómo suyo.<em> Tal y cómo en aquel momento antes de morir por segunda vez.</em></p><p>— ¡Ahí viene!.—  Exclamó Wei WuXian dejando de lado el palo de bambú, podía sentir las suaves gotas que caían sobre su rostro, mojando sus oscuras túnicas tan características, entre el negro y rojo. Su cabellera oscura revoleteaba en medio de la brisa generada por el descontrol de las aguas aun estando recogido en una alta coleta, su cinta también se movía de manera frenética en la densidad del aire y una persona lo miró fijamente por unos momentos. Lan Wangji estaba en una situación similar, podía sentir el viento acariciar su esbelto rostro, cubierto de seriedad, su largo cabello danzaba al ritmo de la corriente y a pesar de esto no había ni un rastro de desorden en su persona, cómo siempre impecable.</p><p>Lan Wangji y su hermano intercambiaron miradas, el primer mencionado saltó hacía el barco de Lan Xichen. Al ya estar juntos sacaron ambos sus espadas en completa sincronía, desprendiendo un deslumbrante destello azul y el sonido del filoso metal resonó en los oídos de las personas que presenciaban la escena de ambos hermanos Jade. En un circulo perfecto se movieron para unir ambas energía de Bichen y ShuoYue, creando una ráfaga filosa que fue en dirección a la entidad de agua, creando un gran corte en esta misma. Haciéndola retroceder al instante por la inmensidad de fuerza proporcionada. Todo sucedía con demasiada rapidez que ni los ojos del mismo Wei WuXian podían ver con claridad, sólo lograba notar los destellos que desprendían de cada arma espiritual, cada ataque era elegante y sofisticado. Digno de los Lan más destacados en Gusu.</p><p>Lan Wangji dio un gran salto para así utilizar a Bichen en el aire y crear cortantes ráfagas de viento, atravesando las olas del agua con facilidad antes de volver a caer y aterrizar sobre el techo del barco, sin ninguna arruga en sus blancas vestiduras, algo simplemente de admirar, Wei WuXian casi no había hecho nada y parecía un completo desastre pero la verdad, no se extrañó de ello. </p><p>La ola pareció tomar más poder y se agrando y elevó con clara intención de atacar a ambos Jades, extrañas entidades dieron su aparición con la intención atraparlos, pero unas ráfagas de viento carmesí impidió el avance de los cuerpos de agua contra los Lan. Lan Wangji soltó una casi inexistente exclamación de asombro y giró su cabeza en torno al loto rojo, quien ahora sostenía con completo orgullo su amada espada. <em>"Tanto tiempo sin usarla correctamente, ya he perdido practica"</em>.— Pensó divertido.</p><p>— Bonita espada.—  Wei WuXian no soltó un gritito de emoción al escuchar eso saliendo de su amado, no claro que no.—  ¿Cuál es su nombre?.—<em>  "¡Ai-yah!, caerás en mis bromas dos veces, Lan Zhan."</em> No pudo disimular su gran sonrisa mientras que movía la espada con su mano, veloces movimientos hasta que dio una rápida vuelta en el aire y la controló con su energía espiritual para que se mantuviera a flote, desprendiendo un aura rojiza por unos instantes, levantando su dedo índice y medio para posicionarlos cerca de sus labios. </p><p>— ¡Suibian!.<em> (Lo que sea).</em>— Contestó y con su mano derecha apuntó hacia al frente, la espada acató la orden de su amo y se dirigió hacia al frente, pero pudo percibir la mirada de desaprobación del Lan. Provocando que su sonrisa se ensanchara aún más, claro, si es que eso era posible. </p><p>— Esta espada tiene un espíritu, así que será mejor que le des un nombre apropiado.— Otra vez recibiendo ese mismo sermón.<br/><em>"Ni en esta vida me salvaré de sus regaños de adolescente."</em>—  Pensó el de túnicas oscuras con un notable puchero formándose en su labio inferior, llamando la atención del segundo Jade, aunque este estaba más concentrado en manejar su espada contra aquella gran acumulación de agua que los estaba atacando, pero aquello no evitó que no le diera una mirada a la expresión de reproche del menor. </p><p>Ambas espadas se movieron en sincronía, desprendiendo un aura de inmenso poder y control, cortando todo aquello que se les travesaba, girando entre ellas hasta que el filo entraba en las agua y perforaba lo que sea que hubiera dentro.</p><p>— Cuando el tío Jiang me dio la espada me hizo ponerle nombre.—  Explicó mientras que mantenía el control sobre su arma.—  Pero no estaba satisfecho con ninguno de los nombres que se me ocurrieron, así que le pedí ayuda al tío Jiang que me ayudara a escoger un nombre, y entonces dijo "Lo que sea".—  El recuerdo era fresco, a pesar de todos los años que habían transcurridos y la nostalgia se dio lugar al recordar al antiguo líder de la secta. Un momento, ahora que estaba en el pasado, significaba que...<br/><em>"Ellos están vivos, todos están vivos, mi Shijie, el tío Jiang, Madam Yu... Ellos, siguen en este mundo". </em>— se desconcentró por un momento y Suibian casi es apresada entre las densas aguas, sino fuera por la ayuda de Bichen que con gran cautela empujó con su filo para poder sacarla de entre las olas y continuar con su labor.— ¿Quién iba a saber que realmente se llamaría "Suibian" <em>(lo que sea)</em> después de que eso se haya dicho?.— Ambas espadas regresaron a sus portadores y justamente una fue directo a su funda, dando un sonido seco del metal siendo guardado.— ¡Mira!, no te engañé.— Le mostró a Lan Wangji su espada, viendo el escrito <b>随便</b> <em>(Suibian) </em>en esta misma. </p><p>— Eso es... Ridículo.—  El Lan tomó su espada y hizo que esta misma diera un giro para así ponerla tras su espalda. Wei Ying soltó una suave risa, sin duda amaba a esa versión de su futuro esposo. <em>"Esta vez no voy a desaprovechar el tiempo a su lado."</em>—  Sus orbes brillaron con ilusión.</p><p>— ¿A que te refieres?, a mi me parece que es un nombre bonito.—  Ladeó la cabeza.—  Es fácil hacerle bromas a las personas, eso lo hace mucho más divertida portarla.—  Esta vez haría el intento de moderar su vocabulario o su manera de expresarse, al menos en esta vida quería ganarse la bendición de la cabra Qiren, otra vez, su risa resonó, calmando la tensión que se había generado momentos antes, trayendo consigo una extraña tranquilidad y confianza. Cierta discípulo no le quitó los ojos de encima al loto rojo, cosa que pudo sentir él joven y con curiosidad de saber de quien se trataba buscó con su mirada entre los demás barcos que estaban a sus espaldas, dando contacto visual con dichosa persona, grande fue su sorpresa al ver de quien se trataba. </p><p>— Su Minshan.—  Murmuró ciertamente desconcertado, ¿había llamado la atención del chico con su repentina risa?, puede que sea aquello. El contrario por su parte al verse descubierto un fuerte tono rojo se dio lugar en su rostro y este empeoró por la sonrisa dulce que le regaló el de túnicas oscuras. </p><p>—  Tengan cuidado, hay algo en el agua.—  Escuchó decir a Jiang Cheng, quien ahora estaba empuñando a Sandu en su mano y mirando fijamente a un costado, cómo si hubiera visto algo muy inusual. Luego otra vez las corrientes de las aguas se volvieron irregular, el primer bote en ser sacudido fue el de ropas moradas y continuando con los demás. Algo se movió en las profundidades del rio, cómo cantidades de culebras escurridizas dispuestas a atacar ha los invasores de su zona. La exclamación de Su She por el movimiento del agua llegó a sus oídos, quería ir a ayudarlo, pero en ese momento se hallaba también tratando de mantener el equilibrio.<br/><em>"Esto si que no lo recordaba."</em></p><p>— ¡¿Qué fue eso?!.—  Preguntó Jin ZiXuan alerta, al igual que el resto.</p><p>Lan Xichen tomó su espada y la movió en el aire para finalmente darle de su energía espiritual y la controló para ser esta dirigida al agua, el filo brilló al atravesar el lago hasta la profundidad, en busca de algo o eso dedujo Wei WuXian. Luego una leve explosión levantó varias gotas y con ellas los extraños hilos oscuros que cayeron frente a Lan Wangji.</p><p>— ¿Eso que es?.—  Susurró el segundo Jade antes de enderezarse y realizar lo mismo que su hermano, en compañía del loto rojo, ambos dirigieron sus espadas al agua para atacar lo que se movía bajo ellos, mientras iban en el aire en picada las demás  espadas les acompañaron, pudo notar el destello amarillo y morado junto a Suibian, las cuatro armas atravesaron el liquido sin ninguna complicación, siendo controladas por sus portadores. Nuevamente, las mismas explosiones surcando en la  superficie, lo que sea que había allí abajo era muy poderoso, aunque Wei Ying ya sabía de que se trataba. <br/>Luego de un corto periodo de tiempo todo se calmó otra vez, los barcos dejaron de mecerse con fuerza y las aguas retomando su calma. </p><p>— Se ha detenido.—  Habló Su She casi entre jadeos y suspirando con alivio, y un anciano que iba con él se encorvó para agradecer a los jóvenes maestros por su ayuda. </p><p>— Saquen la red.—  Pidió Lan Xichen y hicieron lo ordenado, para sorpresa de  muchos, menos de Wei WuXian, no había ningún espíritu atrapado, no había nada más que algas y algunas hojas, pero ningún ser maligno, confundiendo al primer Jade de sobre manera.—  Obviamente habían espíritus acuáticos en la red, ¿qué ha pasado?.—   Wei Ying se mordió la lengua para no resultar contestando aquella pregunta, debía de actuar natural. </p><p>— Lan Zhan, creo que algo no anda bien.—  Los cielos se oscurecieron debido a las gruesas nubes grisáceas, evitando que la luz del sol llegara correctamente sobre ellos y dándole un toque más terrorífico a la situación. Ahora si las cosas estaban sucediendo tal y cómo recordaba, el agua alzándose cómo si fueran tentáculos, llevándose todo lo que tuviera por delante, los botes siendo alzados sin pudor alguno, las cosas ya se habían salido de sus manos, era momento de actuar. La gran estructura de agua se elevó en dirección a los cielos, dando la sensación de que era un temible monstruo histórico, comparándose a un enorme pulpo en completo descontrol. El abismo no demoró en formarse detonar todo su resentimiento acumulado. </p><p>— Oh no, es el demonio acuático.—  Expresó con notable preocupación Lan Xichen, revoleteándose toda su cabellera a causa de la fuerte ventisca que se generaba. Los botes no tardaron en comenzar a destruirse por la presión que se les era ejercida, quedando los trozos de madera justo en el aire, elevándose junto a las fuertes e indomables corrientes de agua, los torbellinos que se generaron se llevaron consigo a los otros cultivadores, incluyendo a un asustado Nie Huaisang, pero este, con ayuda de su abanico logró desviarse de la tempestad, usando el viento a su favor para así flotar y caer en una zona de aguas tranquilas, sacándole un suspiro de completo alivio, de la que se había salvado. </p><p>Los destellos de las espadas no se hicieron esperar, atacando al demonio acuático y provocando que este mismo liberara a las personas que apresó hace unos pocos momentos, cayendo estas mismas en dirección al lago, la bestia pareció rugir con un notable enojo al verse atacada. Las espadas regresaron a sus dueños y estos mismos las montaron para poder elevarse y auxiliar los demás. </p><p>— Este tipo de maldad es más de lo que podemos manejar.— Escuchó decir a Lan Xichen aquello y se sintió tentado en probar si aquella cosa le haría caso, era una acumulación de energía resentida, lo podía percibir hasta en sus huesos en un doloroso frío.—  Tenemos que centrarnos en salvar a la gente, joven maestro Jiang, joven maestro Wei, serán un equipo, Wangji, joven maestro Jin y yo seremos otro equipo, ahora separémonos.—  Los demás acudieron a su mandado con un fuerte <em>"Si, señor"</em>. </p><p>Ambos lotos intercambiaron miradas antes de comenzar a moverse entre la adversidad a su alrededor, esquivando cada ataque directo de la criatura hacia sus personas. Wei WuXian ya tenía claro a quien salvaría, pero esta vez, no cometería el mismo error, esta vez se aseguraría de que esa persona quedara a salvo. Lo buscó con la mirada pero nuevamente, los extraños hilos repletos de energía resentida se dieron lugar en su camino y tuvieron que evitarlos a toda costa, evitar que les tocase o que los atrapara, dieron un giro sobre sus propias espadas en completa sincronía para pasar entre ellos mismo mientras descendían o en este caso Wei Ying bajó a toda velocidad hacia el agua para así despistar un poco esas cosas, preocupando a Jiang Cheng pues estiró su mano en su dirección para ayudarlo pero cuando lo notó ya había caído al agua, pero no duró mucho tiempo ahí pues salió para así deslizarse entre la superficie de la marea, su cabello a pesar de estar completamente empapado se revoleteaba con fiereza a sus espaldas, sus túnicas estaban igualmente que su oscura melena cómo la tinta. </p><p>Y ahí lo vió, a lo lejos, el cuerpo de Su She recostado sobre una de las barcas flotando, tratando de mantenerse en esa zona firme y no hundirse, mordió ligeramente su labio inferior para así acelerar un poco más la velocidad hasta que finalmente estuvo cerca, lo tomó de las blancas túnicas para así continuar escapando de los hilos, hizo una mueca, no recordaba lo muy pesado que era cargar a alguien con una sola mano, impulsó el cuerpo del chico hacia arriba para tomarlo mejor entre su cuerpo en un abrazo con su brazo derecho mientras que con el izquierdo se mantenía en equilibrio, procurando sostenerlo con firmeza, no sabía si el joven estaba consciente o no, ahora su mente estaba decidida a salir de ahí e ir a tierra firme. </p><p>Era demasiado rápido, esa cosa era muy veloz, no recordaba muy bien que debía de hacer para esquivarlos, algunos estuvieron cerca de apresarlo y eso lo asustó por un momento, se quejó en voz baja al verse acorralado, pero una voz, saliendo del cielo le trajo esperanza.</p><p>— ¡Wei WuXian, por aquí!.—  Reconoció el timbre de voz de su Shidi y no dudó en levantar la cabeza para mirarlo, ahí estaba, acercándose sobre Sandu en su dirección con la clara intención de ayudarle. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y se elevó al instante, estirando su mano en dirección al de ropas moradas, este también estiraba su mano, pero Wei Ying sabía que no iba a alcanzar siquiera a agarrarse, por lo que apretó más el cuerpo de Su She contra el suyo, esperando el momento exacto para sacarlo de peligro. </p><p>Su gran sonrisa deslumbraba gracias al sol que ahora daba directamente con su rostro y esta permaneció cuando escuchó el agua sacudirse bajo suyo, ya venía. En un ágil movimiento levantó el cuerpo del discípulo y se lo entregó a Jiang Cheng, quien no tuvo más opción que sostenerlo confundido.</p><p>— ¿Pero qué demo— Sus palabras quedaron atoradas en su garganta al ver cómo es que esos peculiares hilos se amarraban a Suibian y a las piernas del loto rojo, tirando de él, para así, desequilibrar a Wei WuXian, generando que este cayera al instante, estiró su mano en dirección al mayor pero sus dedos a penas se rozaron, mientras que su otra mano sostenía al de ropas blanquecina.—  ¡Wei WuXian!.—   Lo oyó gritar antes de caer al agua y ser sumergido en la misma. Al costado del corazón del abismo.</p><p>Pudo sentir cómo es que la energía resentida se acercaba hacía él, pero de manera atemorizada, cómo si supieran quien era, cómo si reconocieran al Patriarca de Yiling, aquel hombre que pudo resucitar a los muertos, con un enorme ejercito que destrozó a los Wen, que mató junto con su esposo a una criatura enorme, que fue capaz de salir con vida de los túmulos funerarios, quien fue capaz de dominar y crear una nueva rama del cultivo.</p><p>Voces, otra vez voces resonando en el vacío de su cabeza, el aire comenzó a hacerse escaso en sus pulmones, no podía respirar, no podía sentir su cuerpo, sólo era nuevamente envuelto por la frialdad del odio a su alrededor. Su interior ardía cómo fuego, cómo si sus órganos desde dentro comenzaran a quemarse por la energía resentida infiltrándose dentro de él. Una sensación tan familiar y desagradable, cómo si estuviera siendo recibido por un viejo amigo, completamente doloroso, pero con la cual se había acostumbrado a vivir, vivir en tormento.</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"</b>
  </em>
  <em>
    <b>—« Ese camino es malo para la salud, daña el cuerpo y el carácter." »</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"</b>
  </em>
  <em>
    <b>—« ¡Sabía que traerías desgracias a nuestra secta!. " </b>
  </em>
  <em>
    <b>»</b>
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"</b>
  </em>
  <em>
    <b>—« Observa la colina Luanzhang , si alguien entra no importa si es un hombre o un fantasma. No tienen ninguna oportunidad de sobrevivir y tu tampoco podrás salir de aquí con vida." </b>
  </em>
  <em>
    <b>»</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"</b>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>—« ¡Escúchame bien, Wei Ying. Protege a Jiang Cheng SIN IMPORTAR lo que cueste, ¡¿entendido?!. " </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <b>»</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"</b>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>—« Wei Ying, vuelve a Gusu conmigo." </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <b>»</b>
  </em>
  <b>
    
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"</b>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>—« A-Li aún sigue esperando a que vayas a la Torre JinLin, a que asistas a las celebración de un mes de A-Ling..." </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <b>»</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"</b>
  </em>
  <em>
    <b>—«Gracias y ... Lo siento. "  </b>
  </em>
  <em>
    <b>»</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"</b>
  </em>
  <em>
    <b>—« ¡A-Xian.! "  </b>
  </em>
  <em>
    <b>»</b>
  </em>
  <em>
    <br/>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"</b>
  </em>
  <em><b>—« A-Xian, A-Xian, ¿por qué lo hiciste?.</b> " </em>
  <em>
    <b>»</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"</b>
  </em>
  <b><em>—«</em> </b>
  <em>
    <b>La ultima vez que te vi... Te fuiste tan rápido que no pude verte. " </b>
  </em>
  <em>
    <b>»</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"</b>
  </em>
  <em>
    <b>—« A-Jie te esperaba ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!. "  </b>
  </em>
  <em>
    <b>»</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"</b>
  </em>
  <em>
    <b>—« ¡¿QUÉ SUCEDIO?!, ¡Dijiste que podrías controlarlos!, ¡dijiste que no saldría nada mal!." </b>
  </em>
  <em>
    <b>»</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"</b>
  </em>
  <em>
    <b>—« Xian-Gege <span class="u">(1)</span> está triste porqué A-Yuan no ha sido un niño bueno. " </b>
  </em>
  <em>
    <b>»</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"</b>
  </em>
  <em>
    <b>—« Si, nunca tuve una madre que me educara bien. ¡¿Y qué?!, ¡no tienes el derecho de disciplinarme!."</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"</b>
  </em>
  <em>
    <b>—« ¡El patriarca Yiling merece morir!." </b>
  </em>
  <em>
    <b>»</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"</b>
  </em>
  <em>
    <b>—«¿Una transferencia de núcleo dorado?. " </b>
  </em>
  <em>
    <b>»</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"</b>
  </em>
  <em>
    <b>—« Wei Ying..." </b>
  </em>
  <em>
    <b>»</b>
  </em>
</p><p>—<em> " <span class="u"><b>Vete...</b></span>"</em>— Sus párpados finalmente se abrieron al instante aun estando bajo el agua, estaba dentro de una estructura enorme, estaba en el corazón del abismo, había sido jalado hasta adentrarse, las aguas a su alrededor estaban en disturbios, pero el centro estaba calmado, los hilos de energía resentida se removían con notable angustia, recordar todo aquello fue un golpe muy duro, tan doloroso que no había notado el control que había creado sobre el demonio acuático, apaciguándolo para que dejara de atacar.— <em>"Es hora de descansar."</em>—  Estiró su mano en dirección a una de las sombras más vistosas y la tocó con la yema de sus dedos, viendo cómo se removía y parecía gritar para luego relajarse y todo comenzó a calmarse.  Sus labios temblaron al sentir su propio cuerpo entumecerse por el repentino frío que lo rodeó cómo si se tratara de un manto de nieve en medio del invierno. <em><br/></em></p><p>El ruido era tan opaco, sofocante a sus oídos, pero escuchaba voces sobre la superficie, más no las entendía, no comprendía lo que decían, era inentendibles. Se estaba ahogando, no podía salir, no tenía fuerzas, toda su energía colapsó al calmar a la bestia, su núcleo dorado trató de darle su calidez, tratando de reconfortarlo y ayudándolo a resistir un poco más.  El abismo se había disipado trayendo calma. </p><p>Cabello, negro y largo se adentró en el inmenso lago, una mano se dirigió a su persona, ¿era eso acaso un Dios del cielo?, ahora que lo recordaba, esa escena era idéntica a la de cuando murió en su segunda vida, un hermosos ser de rostro esculpido por los mismos Dioses frente sus ojos. Agarró de sus túnicas con fuerza para impulsarlo hacia arriba, cerró sus párpados, sintió que ya salía, el aire llegó a sus pulmones y jadeó con fuerza, tosió al sentirse sofocado, expulsando una gran cantidad de agua teñida entre negro y rojo, su garganta ardió. Luego una calidez le envolvió dándole descanso a su malestar, abrió los párpados y su visión se fue aclarando hasta enfocar completamente a la persona que lo cargaba, a diferencia de su primera vida, ahora Lan Zhan no lo estaba tomando del cuello, ahora lo había rodeado con uno de sus fuertes brazos alrededor de su espalda y permitiendo que recostara su cabeza en el torso del Lan.</p><p><em>"Si esto es el cielo, prefiero no despertar nunca".</em>— Pensó con emoción disimulada en su rostro de desconcierto y  de manera <em>"inocente" </em>restregó aun más su mejilla en el pecho de Lan Wangji. Estaba temblando, lo supo cuando percibió la preocupante mirada de Lan Zhan, ni él mismo lo había notado, lo fría que estaba su piel, lo muy desordenados que estaban sus pensamientos... Demonios, tenía muchas cosas que pensar. </p><p>— ¿Lan Zhan?... Si me sigues estrujando de esa manera... No podré respirar.—  No se estaba quejando, pero en serio que se sentía ahogado, sin embargo, no quería ser alejado del agradable calor que desprendía el cuerpo del contrario, más si se trataba de aquel olor a sándalo que tanto le hipnotizaba.<br/><em>"Incluso mojado sigue manteniendo su elegante porte y su deliciosos aroma, sin duda mi Lan Zhan es increíble."</em></p><p>— Estás temblando, debes de tener frío.—  Habló con su seria voz, Wei WuXian hizo un puchero al no recibir ni una mirada por parte del segundo Jade.</p><p>— ¡Wei WuXian!.—<em>  "Oh, esa melodiosa voz". </em>Pensó con sarcasmo y suspiró mirando a su shidi con los ojos entrecerrados, no tenía energía para poder escuchar sus reclamos, pero al ver sus manos vacías aun estando sobre Sandu se sobresaltó. — ¿En que estabas pensando en ponerte en ese riesgo?, ¡eres un completo idiota!, ¡si vuelves a hacer eso te voy a romper las piernas!.—<em>"¡Ai-yah!, cuanto extrañaba escuchar esa simple frase."</em> Sonrió levemente, pero hubo algo que captó más su atención, las mirada asesina que Lan Zhan le dedicó a Jiang Cheng y cómo este se veía más enojado, no sabía si intervenir o no, era bástate cómico, quería ver si se daban golpes o si su shidi comenzaba a insultar y tratar de quitarlo de los brazos de su amado, lo primero que sucediera,(aunque la segunda era lo más viable).</p><p>Suspiró resignado y se enderezó sin soltar a Lan Zhan, pues aprovechó el momento para abrazarlo y aferrarse aun más al Jade.</p><p>— ¿Dónde... Donde está...?.—  Jiang Cheng no pareció entenderle.—  ¿Dónde esté el discípulo?, ¿está... Bien?.—  Preguntó tratando de ser más claro, su garganta ardía y su cabeza dio vueltas. El hijo del líder Jiang frunció más en ceño, notablemente molesto, chasqueando la lengua y desviando la mirada mientras se cruzaba de brazos.</p><p>— A salvo.—  La respuesta fue corta y simple, cosa que le trajo cierta paz. <em>"Tal vez necesito dormir un poco..."</em> Y luego de ese pensamiento, todo a su alrededor se oscureció.</p><p>
  <em>« Wei Ying...»</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b><em>«</em> — <em><span class="u">Vuelve a Gusu conmigo.</span></em>—<em>»</em></b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>WUUUU, el segundo capítulo finalmente publicado, espero que les haya gustado, este capítulo será dividido en dos partes con el tercero, que tendrá el mismo titulo, ¿podrá nuestro amado Loto rojo influenciar de buena manera en Su Ella?.<br/>Eso si, vengo a avisarles de que Lan Zhan va a beber vinagre, jiji. </p><p>Oh!, dato curioso por cierto. Esta historia va mucho más adelantada en borradores, básicamente ya todo esta escrito!, es posible que hayan detalles que se me escapen o olviden, tengo la misma memoria que el Wifi xd.</p><p>Sin más que decir. Un besito en la nalga derecha. ¡Adiós!.</p><p>Glosario:</p><p>1. ["Gege "]: Significa "Hermano mayor."</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Capítulo 3: ¡Su She! [Segunda Parte.]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>¡Disfruten de su lectura!.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em><b>" </b>Observé el mundo en caos y luché contra todos por mi propia cuenta, pero nunca traicioné la lealtad de mi corazón.<br/>Viví una vida despreocupada en dónde el bien y el mal eran sólo una ilusión. <br/>Y sin embargo, no puedo borrar las cicatrices de las heridas de mi corazón.<br/><span class="u">Esta vida se siente cómo un sueño. </span><b>"</b><br/><br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Drunken dreams of the past.<br/>醉梦前尘.—</b>
    <br/>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>C o m p r e n s i ó n.</b>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span class="u">
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">_______</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>El olor a hiervas medicinales no se hicieron esperar, inundando con su fragancia ligeramente amarga sus fosas nasales, causando cierta comezón en su nariz y un muy basto gruñido surgiendo de su garganta, la cual estaba ligeramente adolorida y la sentía infamada, haciendo que una tarea tan sencilla cómo respirar se complicara por completo. Su cuerpo estaba entumecido pero podía moverlo, con dificultad pero al menos sabía con certeza de que estaba vivo.</p><p><em>"Ya morí dos veces, no me gustaría experimentar una tercera vez."</em>— Pensó mientras que abría con pereza sus párpados, pues todo estaba negro hace tan sólo unos pocos segundos, pero esto era debido a que ni si quiera abrió los ojos, por un momento había creído que había quedado ciego. Se sintió estúpido por eso. </p><p>La luz fue sofocante, estaba muy clara esa habitación, blanquecina cómo la nieve misma, no demoró mucho en deducir el lugar en dónde se hallaba, era la enfermería de Gusu, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo había llegado o cuanto tiempo estuvo recostado pero supuso que fue bastante.<br/><em>"Uhg, un poco más y me salen raíces."</em>— Se quejó al momento de enderezarse de la cama.— Ai-yah, me duele el trasero...— Se masajeó torpemente sus muslos, en su segunda vida ese dolor era agradable pero porqué la razón del mismo era muy diferente a estar acostado por una cantidad de tiempo desconocida. </p><p>— Oh, veo que ya despertaste, joven maestro Wei.—  Una voz lo sacó de sus quejambrosos pensamientos y volteó a mirar confundido ha aquella persona recién llegada, quien resultó siendo el primer Jade, Lan Xichen, con su muy común sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.</p><p>— Hermano Xichen.— Sonrió levemente pero la verdad es que se sentía decepcionado, no era la persona que esperaba ver y eso lo notó el mayor, cosa que tuvo que disimular su diversión tras una suave tos, que ocultó detrás de sus mangas. </p><p>— Wangji tuvo que ir con el tío Qiren para poder aclarar lo que sucedió en el Lago Esmeralda, pero regresará pronto si es lo que te preguntabas, joven maestro Wei.—  Y un sonrojo se apoderó el rostro del travieso joven y antes de que este dijera algo más continuó hablando, retomando su postura recta.— En cuanto al joven maestro Jiang, él se fue hace poco para ir a buscar algo de comida por si despertabas, estuvo junto a ti en todo el trayecto a recesos de las nubes y el tiempo en el que estuviste inconsciente.— Bien, eso fue una gran sorpresa para el loto rojo, ¿tan preocupado estuvo su shidi?. </p><p><em>"Suena una buena manera para molestarlo en el futuro."</em>—Mordió su labio inferior para evitar reír, sin embargo su sonrisa se desvaneció al instante en cuando una voz dió de lleno contra su cabeza, perforando cómo una flecha repleta de un agonizante veneno, palabras dolorosas, clavándose cómo aterradoras espinas en lo más profundo de su blando corazón de niño.</p><p><em>"—Wei WuXian, una vez me dijiste que me apoyarías cuando me convirtiera en el líder de la secta, ¡dijiste que me apoyarías siempre y que nunca traicionarías al clan Jiang!, ¡¿No recuerdas quién me dijo esas palabras?!... ¿Por qué no me dijiste la verdad?."</em>— Decir que no le dolió recordar esas palabras y la expresión de sufrimiento por parte de Jiang Cheng sería una completa mentira, decir que no sintió cómo su pecho se oprimía era mentira, decir que no quería gritar por el desorden de sus emociones era una completa mentira. Debía controlarse, no estaba solo. Tomó aire, una y otra vez, contó hasta diez, en busca de paz cosa que consiguió después de un rato.</p><p>Aflojó sus manos, notando un tono carmesí en estas, había enterrado sus uñas en las palmas de la presión que había ejercido, no había controlado su fuerza, su mente se había nublado y pudo suponer que fue a causa de la energía resentida que su cuerpo acumuló antes en el Lago. <br/><em>"Espero que en esta vida si logre cumplir esa promesa... No, voy a cumplirla."</em></p><p>— Joven maestro Wei, ¿se encuentra bien?.—  Asintió ligeramente ante la pregunta de Lan Xichen, seguramente pensaría que estaba mal de la cabeza, pero lo que recibió fue una mirada de compresión, algo que le confundió demasiado, sin embargo no le dio completa importancia.</p><p>— Si, estoy bien, sólo que me sentí mareado por un momento, ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve en cama?, me duele todo el cuerpo.—  Hizo una mueca de desagrado, sacándole una muy leve risa al Lan, pero este la ocultó tras su manga nuevamente.</p><p>— Estuviste en cama por tres días, joven maestro Wei.—  ¿Era extraño no sentirse sorprendido de eso?.—  En ese transcurso los curanderos estuvieron muy pendientes de ti, tuviste muchos periodos de fiebre alta pero se logró manejar.—  Explicó el mayor y sólo atinó a asentir entendiendo.— Puedo deducir que debes de estar hambriento, le diré a alguno de los sirvientes que te traigan algo de comer y anunciaré a los doctores que ya despertaste, ellos vendrán a hacerte unos chequeos y darán su diagnostico sobre tu salud, ya veremos si necesitas más descanso o si ya puedes ir de regreso a tu habitación y continuar con la clases.—  Al escuchar la palabra "Clases" bufó, había olvidado ese detalle de este tiempo.—  Ah, ahora lo que lo recuerdo, el joven maestro Jin ha preguntado por usted.—  </p><p><em>"¡Oh, por las barbas de Qiren!".</em>— Exclamó hacia sus adentros con completa sorpresa, que ni se molestó en disimular, estaba impresionado, ¿el pavo real?, ¿preguntado por él?, ¿su dolor de cabeza?; sonaba demasiado irreal que por poco y sentía ganas de vomitar. ¿Él y el pavo real llevándose bien?, sonaba demasiado turbio que hasta le causó escalofríos. </p><p>— Y también el joven maestro Huaisang, pidió que cuando pudieras salir ir a verlo, en verdad que esta preocupado por su salud Joven maestro Wei, todos lo están.—  Ahora lo notaba Lan Xichen le estaba regañando por ser tan descuidado y sonrió avergonzado por ello.—  La próxima vez, debe de ser más cuidadoso con sus actos riesgosos, pero se agradece que hayas salvado al discípulo Su Minshan.— Se inclinó ligeramente en una reverencia ante el más joven, sobresaltando al loto rojo. </p><p>— No es necesario que agradezca hermano Xichen.—  Sonrió con cierto nerviosismo.</p><p>— Claro que es necesario, el joven maestro fue muy valiente.—  Esto ya se le estaba haciendo demasiado raro al pobre de Wei WuXian, no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de situaciones, no tenía ni idea de cómo sentirse.—  Me retiraré en este momento, por favor, permanezca reposando mientras llegan los curanderos y su comida.—  No dijo nada más y sólo vió de reojo cómo es que el Lan salía por la puerta y todo el aire que había retenido escapó de sus pulmones.</p><p>— Eso fue... Aterrador y ... Lindo.—  Una calidez se plantó en su pecho y dirigió su mano en esa dirección, se sentía honrado, una honra que se había desvaneció cuando se convirtió en el terrorífico Patriarca Yiling, que con sólo mencionarlo causaba temor en las personas. Era gracioso pensar en eso pues realmente no era una persona mala, era infantil o eso muchas veces la señorita Wen Qing se lo repetía, era una persona traviesa que se comportaba cómo un niño cuando tenía a su pequeño A-Yuan en brazos, que le encantaba molestar a Wen Ning en cuanto tenía la oportunidad o cuando peinaba los cabellos de este junto a su pequeño, con la excusa de que <em>"El general fantasma, alias rollito de canela tiene que verse impecable siempre."</em> Avergonzando al pobre cadáver. Pero esa honra regresó cuando conoció a los Juniors, quienes lo respetaron y lo vieron cómo un maestro más, que incluso, se había ganado el amor de estos, viéndolos cómo sus pequeños retoños, y ni hablar de la honra que su esposo le daba siempre, sus besos, sus caricias... Extrañaba eso.</p><p>— Un momento.—  Se volvió a sentar en la cama pues se había recostado sin darse cuenta. Ignoró la dolencia de sus huesos y posó sus pies sobre el suelo para luego levantarse, se tambaleó un poco al comienzo pero no tardó mucho en estabilizarse.— Tengo que ver cómo está Su She.—  Murmuró y se puso unos zapatos blanquecinos con torpeza para luego salir corriendo de la enfermería, esquivando a esas persona que se atravesaban en su camino, incluso, pasó de largo al reconocer las túnicas moradas de su Shidi, su mente estaba en otro mundo. Hasta que recordó una de las reglas importantes en la prestigiosa secta de Gusu Lan.<br/><em>"Correr está prohibido en los recesos de las nubes."</em> Incluso sonó cómo si fuera la voz de Lan Zhan reclamándole y no pudo evitar imaginar a un pequeño Lan Zhan en su hombro repartiéndole una y otra vez las reglas clan y reprendiéndolo por estar causando escandalo. </p><p>Sonrió por lo muy creativo que llegaba a ser, y luego detuvo su carrera, buscando con la mirada a dichoso discípulo.<em> "¿dónde podría estar?."</em>— Viajó su mirar a los alrededores hasta que reconoció el rostro y no dudó en acercarse, ya más tranquilo y con aquella sonrisa leve en sus labios, el chico al sentir una presencia acercándose primero se puso a la defensiva sin embargo, al reconocer el rostro se relajó e incluso, un sonrojo se plantó en sus mejilla y agachó la cabeza ligeramente. </p><p>— ¡Su She!, al fin te encuentro.—  Trataba de actuar natural, pero debía de admitir que estaba algo nervioso, sin saber muy bien que decir.—  ¿Cómo te encuentras?, ¿estas bien?, ¿no te sucedió nada después del incidente en el Lago Esmeralda?.— Preguntó preocupado mirando de arriba a bajo al contrario y posando su mano sobre la mejilla de este inspeccionando su rostro para luego suspirar y alejarse, al escuchar la vocecilla del mini Lan Zhan en su cabeza acerca del <em>"contacto físico con un Lan." </em></p><p>— Y— Yo.— Tartamudeó desconcertado ante la angustia del loto rojo.— Estoy bien, no me sucedió nada, el joven maestro Jiang me llevo a un lugar fuera de peligro pero... Pero no pude hacer nada para ayudar.—  Apretó los puños con frustración.—  Perdí mi espada al creer que estaba al mismo nivel que ustedes y luego me volví en una carga más.—  La expresión en el rostro de Wei WuXian se relajó y posó su mano derecha sobre el hombro del chico, provocando que este levantara su mirada pues la había agachado.—  Y... ¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre?.—Susurró con cierta timidez.   </p><p>— No te aflijas por eso, Su She.—  Le dedicó una gran sonrisa antes de contestar.—  He escuchado sobre ti desde que llegué, que hay un cauteloso discípulo, muy bueno en el aurea musical, que aprende muy rápido cuando se trata de tocar el Guqin, que sólo tenía que fortalecerse, ¿te doy un consejo cómo de discípulo a discípulo?.—  El otro asintió mirándolo fijamente.—  No mires lo que los demás tienen, mira lo que tienes tu y has que eso sea tu fuerte, no envidies algo que puedes tener con esfuerzo y dedicación, sólo debes de tener paciencia, nada sucede a una noche a la mañana. No hay futuro esperando para aquellos que se niegan a tomar acción.—  Le guiñó el ojo antes de soltarlo. Ahora que salía de su burbuja, notaba miradas hacia su persona, ¿se veía tan terrible en apariencia en serio?, tal vez su cabellos estaba desordenado,  pero eso era normal, incluso hasta Su She parecía avergonzado de verle, al agachar su cabeza notó el porqué.</p><p><em>"Bueno, el blanco nunca se me vio mal."</em>— Levantó ambas cejas, estaba usando las túnicas de la secta Lan y una túnica interior que sentía que no era suya, ¿para ellos era raro verlo sin sus ropas oscuras o sin las prendas de la secta Yunmeng?, puede ser, incluso, hasta él mismo se sentía raro. </p><p>— Joven maestro Wei, muchas gracias, en serio, creo que esas palabras era lo único que necesitaba escuchar, es usted una persona amable, perdone a este discípulo por verlo cómo una persona que no era.—  Comprendió aquello, sabía que el contrario lo veía cómo alguien orgulloso y arrogante, cosa que no estaba muy lejos de ser, pero no siempre era de esa forma.— Es usted alguien increíble y muy valiente, su habilidad con la espada es grandiosa.—  Sus ojos parecía brillar con admiración y el loto rojo sonrió nervioso mientras retrocedía un paso con disimulo.—  Y... Las ropas de la secta Gusu Lan le quedan esplendidas.—  Oh, esto se estaba poniendo raro y rió suavemente. </p><p>— El blanco no es lo mío pero tengo que admitir que el diseño es lindo.—  Dijo mientras miraba las grandes mangas, recordando las veces en las que se colocaba la túnica de su amado esposo encima cuando hacía demasiado frío y este estaba ausente por alguna reunión o trabajo. <em>"Tiene su olor."</em>—  Pensó al sentir el aroma a sándalo.</p><p>— Joven maestro Wei, ¿es bueno que esté aquí afuera?, creí que debería de estar en la enfermería en reposo, según escuché estuvo muy enfermo desde que regresamos, por cierto... Eh, gracias por salvarme.—  ¿Acaso era hoy el día de los agradecimientos?.</p><p>— No es necesario decir gracias, Su She.—  Esta vez palmeó la cabeza del chico, por alguna razón, le recordaba a sus juniors y no podía evitar tratarlo con cariño.</p><p>— ¡Wei WuXian!.—  Y toda la paz se fue por el caño al momento de oír esa voz.</p><p>— Ya me tengo que ir, cuídate y espero que cuando nos volvamos a ver, me muestres tus progresos en cada habilidad.—  Se despidió con una gran sonrisa suya tan característica y se dio la vuelta, encontrándose cara a cara con un malhumorado Jiang Cheng, de la impresión no pudo evitar soltar un chillido agudo.—  ¡Que susto!, casi me da algo al corazón, ¿por qué no tienes piedad de tu querido hermano, ChengCheng?.—  Dramatizó dirigiendo su mano hasta su propio pecho dónde debía estar su corazón.</p><p>— ¡¿Pero que tonterías estás diciendo?!, ¡tu gran idio— Se cayó al instante al recordar en el lugar en donde estaban y una sonrisa de diversión surcó de los labios del loto rojo y Jiang Cheng gruñó.—  ¿Por qué demonios estabas corriendo cómo un demente?, ¿Qué haces fuera de la enfermería?, ¿es que caso tu cerebro es tan pequeño que no se da cuenta de que sigues enfermo?, ¡si te vuelves a escapar así te juro que te romperé las piernas!.—  Esas palabras tan conmovedoras por parte de su Shidi hizo relajar el cuerpo de Wei WuXian. </p><p>— Estoy bien, lamento lo de hace un momento, estaba buscando a alguien.—  Hizo un notable puchero mientras que se enderezaba y se hacía a un lado de su hermano, ahora que toda la tensión desapareció de su cuerpo se debilitó y se tambaleó un poco, no había comido nada desde hace 3 días, su cuerpo exigía un descanso y alimento, además, no fue muy sensato correr en ese estado.</p><p>— Eres un tonto, en definitiva.—  Jiang Cheng tomó el brazo de su casi hermano para pasarlo alrededor de sus hombros y luego lo tomó de la cintura para ayudarlo a caminar.—  Pareciera que en cualquier momento te fueras a caer, tienes cara de muerto, te ves de la mierda.—  Y comenzó a caminar, obligando al otro a hacer lo mismo.<br/><em>"Que me extrañó dice."</em></p><p>— Yo también te extrañé.—  Habló burlón, ganando un gruñido cómo respuesta, luego el silencio se dio lugar, sólo se escuchaban sus pasos y algunos pasos lejanos de los miembros de la secta Gusu Lan, incluso, el sonido de las suaves melodías fluían por el aire, dando un ambiente tranquilo y de paz, pero Jiang Cheng rompió el silencio. </p><p>— La persona que buscabas... ¿Era el discípulo que me entregaste en el Lago Esmeralda?.—  Preguntó, ganando un asentimiento de cabeza de parte de Wei WuXian.—  ¿Con el que estaba hablando hace un momento?.—  Volvió a asentir.—  Ese idiota tenía ojos de una doncella enamorada eh, brillaban demasiado que parecía que me fuera a dejar ciego.—  Se quejó y el loto rojo sólo le dio un codazo amistoso a su shidi en las costillas mientras reía por lo bajo.</p><p>— No exageres las cosas, sólo le estaba dando unos consejos, además, quería saber si estaba bien, por lo que veo nadie salió herido, eso es bueno.—  Luego de ello, continuaron hablando de trivialidades mientras que se dirigían a la enfermería, no fue mucho el tiempo que transcurrió a cuando llegaron, encontrando a doctores ya dentro, a los dos hermanos Jade, uno con una expresión de seriedad pero Wei Ying pudo notar alivio al verlo sano ya salvo, para luego pasar a una de vinagre al ver cómo es que el de túnicas moradas le llevaba. </p><p><em>"Tan pequeño y con celos, muy mal Lan Zhan, piensa en las 3000 reglas".</em>— Pensó divertido. El Jade mayor tan sólo suspiró, ya sabía cómo era el revoltoso loto rojo, por eso no dio tanto problema al ver que el chico no estaba tomando reposo, cómo debería ser, incluso, ya se veía venir el hecho de que escapase. </p><p>— Joven maestro Wei, es bueno ver que se encuentra bien, pero se necesita saber si su condición es apta para salir de aquí, por favor, permita que los doctores realicen su trabajo.— Wei WuXian no tuvo más opción que aceptar y fue a tomar asiento. </p><p>El procedimiento fue algo incomodo y muy lento, tuvo que bajar las túnicas de su torso para que pudieran examinar su cuerpo, no lo mal entiendan, era un completo desvergonzado y descarado, le daba igual si el primer Jade le miraba pues sabía que no habían malas intenciones, al igual que con Jiang Cheng pues en muelle de loto siempre que se metían al lago a recoger semillas de loto andaban sin sus túnicas y sólo con pantalones, ante la atenta mirada de su Shijie, pero la cosa era Lan Wangji, la mirada severa y ámbar le ponía ansioso.</p><p>— La fiebre parece que ya disminuyó, pero sigue teniendo una muy leve, su cuerpo se recuperó por completo, no hay heridas a la vista, sin embargo, su energía espiritual es todo un caos, algo la alteró y parecen descontrolados ríos, puede que el efecto que genere en tu cuerpo sean leves, cómo malestares físicos o debilidad, en los casos comunes de energía alterada se debe a haber sido expuesto directamente con una fuente de energía resentida.—  Wei WuXian se congeló.—  Pero no es nada grave, es temporal, tan sólo as de requerir de escuchar <em>Claridad </em>para que tu energía se estabilice, cada cierto periodo de tiempo.—  Se separó del joven, quien casi al instante subió sus prendas para cubrir su piel. </p><p>— ¿Energía resentida?.—  Repitió Jiang Cheng acercándose, con su ceño fruncido y cruzado de brazos. </p><p>— Creemos que fue en el momento en el que cayó en el Lago, Wangji me contó que cuando fue a sacarlo las aguas estaban oscuras pero tranquilas, estaba rodeado de energía resentida pero su núcleo dorado lo protegió de ser consumido.— Explicó Lan Xichen, aunque lo ultimo estaba herrado, la energía resentida no le había hecho nada porqué la mantuvo bajo control, prácticamente su cuerpo ya la tenía, pero no con la gran cantidad que cuando fue el Patriarca Yiling... Hablando de eso, después tendría que ir a darle un vistazo al lugar e ir a los túmulos funerarios para preparar todo, si iba a ser arrojado ahí nuevamente al menos no tendría que tratar de sobrevivir si ya todo esta a su mando ¿no? </p><p>— Entonces, sólo tengo que estar en reposo, ¿verdad?.— El doctor asintió ante las palabras de Wei WuXian.</p><p>— No es necesario que continúe en la enfermería, puede ir a su habitación, si sucede algo y tienes malestares puedes volver y te daremos algunas de las hiervas medicinales que se usan primordialmente con las embarazadas.—  El loto rojo arqueó una ceja incrédulo, al igual que Jiang Cheng.—  Los síntomas que presentarás son similares a los malestares que una mujer en cinta tendría.—  Fue breve pero comprendió eso.</p><p>— Bien, no hay problema.—  Agradeció y el doctor se marchó junto al primer Jade, pues tenía asuntos que atender.</p><p>— Te traje la comida.— Sus ojos se iluminaron al escuchar eso salir de los labios de su shidi, su estomago rugió hambriento y miró el plato que le fue ofrecido, pero toda la emoción se desvaneció en un pestañeo al ver cierto contenido en la comida, haciéndolo estremecer y sudar frío, cosa que Lan Wangji notó y se acercó a la cama dónde estaba sentado el discípulo principal de la secta Yunmeng Jiang.—  ¿Sucede algo?.—  Interrogó Jiang Cheng. </p><p>— No, no, no, no sucede nada, es que...—  Tragó saliva.—  Se me fue el apetito, creo que, creo que voy a dormir un rato.—  El olor a carne era demasiado fuerte, causándole nauseas y dolor de cabeza, quería que eso estuviera lejos, pero tampoco quería verse asqueado por la comida, comida que su shidi se molestó en traerle. Sería algo muy desconsiderado de su parte rechazar el alimento.</p><p>— No has consumido nada en tres días, si te quieres morir de hambre avisa antes, tuve que pedirle a una de las cocineras que preparara un plato especial  para ti con carne.—  Wei Ying se sintió algo mal por esto, estaba siendo muy descortés, por lo que armándose de valor tomó el cubierto y uno de los rozos de carne perfectamente cortada con algo de arroz, contuvo la respiración y con su mano temblorosa dirigió la cuchara a su boca hasta que finalmente pudo meter el alimento dentro.</p><p>Cerró sus párpados con fuerza mientras masticaba, la sensación, era desagradable al momento de morder la carne y cómo es que sus jugos salían, dejó de lado el plato y corrió hasta una cubeta cercana y vacía para así vomitar todo el contenido de su boca y lo poco que tenía en su estomago. Logró escuchar exclamaciones de ambos chicos que se habían quedado a supervisarle, se sentía ahogado, su garganta estaba ardiendo, sus ojos ardían, sentía cómo las lagrimas se presentaban y se derramaban, cómo es que su estomago se revolcaba de disgusto, disgusto de volver a experimentar eso, trayéndole horribles recuerdos. </p><p>Posó sus manos sobre su rodilla, al estar encorvado y levemente arrodillado, estaba jadeando, tratando de tranquilizarse, porqué si se alteraba otra vez juraría que vomitaría su estomago porqué ya no había nada dentro, y se relajó al sentir una mano acariciar suavemente su espala, era curioso, porqué los dedos se movían con cariño, consolándole, cómo si supiera que estaba mal, se movían al ritmo de una melodía imaginaría, cómo si su espalda fueran las cuerdas de una cítara, armónica, llena de emoción. </p><p>— Wei Ying.—  Y ahí estaba la voz, tan suave y seria, incluso siendo tan joven podía aun así hacer magia con sus manos, <em>"¿qué acaso Lan Zhan no podría llegar  ser más perfecto?."</em> Pensó mirando de reojo al chico.</p><p>— ¿Qué demonios te sucedió, idiota?.—  Jiang Cheng se acercó para tomar su antebrazo, ignorando la mirada de severidad del Lan, su atención estaba fija en el loto rojo.—  Sin duda necesitas descansar, estas pálido, te llevaré a la habitación, más tarde comerás y si no comes te voy a embutir todo hasta que te lo tragues.—  La amenaza era amistosa, a pesar del tono de molestia en la voz del menor.</p><p>— ...— No respondió con nada, su garganta dolía y con cuidado limpió sus labios con su antebrazo, pero el olor continuaba en el ambiente, empeorando sus nauseas, a este paso vomitaría otra vez pero encima de su shidi.<br/>Pero otro aroma opacó el de la carne, un olor que llamó su atención, sopa medicinal, pero tenía otro ingrediente, no, tenía más, no era una sopa común de la secta y había algo más. Levantó la cabeza para mirar a la entrada, acción que imitaron ambos hombres a sus lados y grande fue la sorpresa de los tres al distinguir las túnicas amarillentas con una flor de peonia ilustrada en el centro. El Jin sostenía entre sus manos una bandeja con dos platos, en su rostro había un notable ceño fruncido y timidez. Maldiciendo algo por lo bajo, algo que pudo suponer Wei WuXian y sonrió tras su manga.</p><p><em>"Parece que alguien quiere ganarse la bendición."</em>— O eso creía, pero siendo razónales, ¿Jin ZiXuan?, ¿trayéndole comida?, ¿Qué es lo que quería con eso?, se supone que no se toleraban, uno porqué no quería que estuviera con su Shijie al no verlo cómo alguien digno para cuidar de su bella hermana, y el otro simplemente celoso al  ver que no tenía la misma naturalidad para hablar sobre sus sentimientos cómo hacia el loto rojo. Una completa locura.</p><p>Jin ZiXuan le echó un vistazo a la enfermería, suponiendo que había pasado al ver su rostro descompuesta y las caricias que aun recibía en su espalda por parte del Lan, luego se quedó mirando la cama dónde yacía el plato con carne y arroz, comenzando a negar varias veces con la cabeza.</p><p>— Su estomago debe de estar delicado, comer algo tan pesado cómo la carne sólo le dará un peor malestar, es mejor que tome algo ligero y que le alimente lo suficiente hasta que mejore y pueda comer algo más que verduras.—  Reprendió con su ceño fruncido y acercándose para dejar la bandeja sobre una mesa cercana y tomar el plato sobre la cama para dejarlo en otro lado, lejos de Wei WuXian, cosa que agradeció internamente pues el olor se esfumó.— El olor es muy fuerte y sofocante, en su condición no lo soportará.—  La palabra "sorpresa" quedaba corta con lo que ambos discípulos de Yunmeng sentían y Lan Zhan tomaba nota de cada palabra dicha por el Jin.— Wei WuXian, ven aquí en este instante y siéntate, comerás lo que te traje y dormirás hasta que te recuperes.—  El mencionado se estremeció otra vez, llegando a su cabeza la imagen de Madam Yu, era casi igual al trato que la mujer le daba, pese a que su relación nunca fue la mejor, la señora se encargaba de que siempre estuviera en buena forma e incluso, le cuidaba cuando enfermaba (cosa que rara vez sucedía).</p><p>El loto rojo no replicó e hizo lo pedido, sintiéndose raro pero recibió gustoso el plato de sopa medicinal, miró liquido por encima y hubo algo en la superficie que llamó su atención. Parpadeó varias veces y miró incrédulo al de túnicas amarillas.</p><p>— ¿De dónde sacaste las especias?.—  Preguntó mientras que le daba un sorbo a la sopa, el sabor a hiervas no se hizo esperar pero tampoco el leve picor en su lengua, adormeciendo su garganta, cosa que le fue agradable pues ya no sentía esa sensación de ardor. </p><p>— Nie Huaisang me dio un poco, dijo que te gustaba mucho el picante y pensó que si le agregaba especias te tomarías la sopa sin problemas.—  No dijo nada más y continuó comiendo en silencio. El otro plato estaba lleno de comida insípida, el color verde se adueñaba más de la superficie y bajo este estaba el arroz que desprendía un suave humo, dando a entender de que estaba recién cocinado.  </p><p>— ¡Wei-xiong!.— No había falta decir quien acababa de llegar con una gran sonrisa en labios y con su abanico cerrado, saludó a los otros tres con una reverencia antes de dirigirse a su amigo, casi tirandose sobre este en un abrazo.</p><p>— Nie-xiong, cuidado, te vas a quemar, el plato continua caliente.—  Sonrió levemente.—  ¿Cómo estás?.—  Ladeó ligeramente la cabeza hacia un lado mientras que llevaba una cucharada de verdura a su boca, el Nie menor frunció en ceño y un mohín se hizo presente en sus labios mientras se cruzaba de brazos.</p><p>— Eso debería de preguntar yo, fuiste el que más riesgos corrió, en verdad eres muy descuidado Wei-xiong.—  Le dio un par de golpes en la cabeza con su abanico antes de abrirlo y dirigirlo hasta su rostro, cubriendo la mitad de este, sólo dejando ver sus ojo  y desvió la mirada mientras lo batía con suavidad. </p><p>— Me lo dicen muchas veces.—  Murmuró en un puchero antes de suspirar y continuar comiendo.—  ¿Qué tal con tu nuevo movimiento?, ¿estás entrenando?.— Nie Huaisang asintió con la cabeza varias veces, muy emocionado.—  Eso es genial, cuando te des cuenta será más poderoso que un sable, por cierto, déjame ver ese abanico, tal vez pueda hacerle algunas modificaciones para que sea más efectivo ¿Qué te parece?.—  Preguntó después de tragar una bocanada de arroz. </p><p>— Eso suena estupendo Wei-xiong, me haría mucha ilusión.—  Le entregó el objeto al loto rojo, quien lo miró determinadamente, si bien con era muy fan del arte, sabía lo mucho que significaba ese dibujo en el abanico para Nie.</p><p>—  Es una bella obra de arte lo que tiene ahí dibujado, da mucho que decir pero no encuentro las palabras correctas para describirlo.—  Se lo devolvió a su sueño, viendo cómo es que las orbes color miel del contrario brillaban</p><p>— Veo que si sabes apreciar el arte, Wei-xiong.—  La gran sonrisa en el rostro del menor Nie le trajo cierta tranquilidad y alegría, cómo si hubiera hecho algo bien. Pero lo peor ni siquiera había comenzado, se estaba distrayendo demasiado, debía de iniciar a recrear un plan para evitar todos los acontecimientos que han de suceder. </p><p>Esta vez no iba a perder a nadie, esta vez los salvaría. Así sea dando su vida para que vivan.<br/>Tenía demasiadas cosas que hacer.</p><p>
  <b>[ . . . ]</b>
</p><p>— Se necesita el sacrificio de un naufragio lleno de gente, o podría causar más problemas. Pero para atraer al demonio acuático tendría que haber muchos naufragios. Tiene que haber mucho resentimiento.—  Habló el de cabellera recogida en una alta coleta mientras que bebía de un té caliente medicinal que le fue ofrecido, frete suyo se encontraban los hermanos Lan, un doctor y Lan Qiren.—  Todos en el pueblo Caiyi pueden nadar, no creo que sea suficiente para que el demonio acuático tome forma.—  Suspiró relajando sus hombros. </p><p>— Eso es correcto.—  Afirmó el primer Jade pero no había ninguna sonrisa en sus labios, la situación era delicada y seria, por lo que Wei WuXian trataba de estar lo menos escandaloso posible, más con la presencia del maestro Qiren, al menos en esta vida quería agradarle al viejo y no estar siempre a nada de causarle una desviación de Qi. </p><p>— Entonces tuvo que provenir de otra parte.—  Bajó la taza, ya sabiendo la respuesta, pero no quería ser obvio, esa información se supone que él no la debía de saber y si decía algo sería muy raro y no quería ser interrogado.</p><p>— Hermano, ¿sabes dónde más ha sido visto un demonio acuático recientemente?.—  Preguntó Lan Wangji mirando a Xichen, acto que imitaron los demás presentes. El primer jade sólo suspiró y miró directamente hacia una ventana cercana, dónde los sayos del sol se podían apreciar, también se podía notar cómo el sol descendía entre las montañas a lo lejos, dando a entender de que pronto anochecería.   </p><p>— ¿La familia Wen de Qishan?.—  Habló fingiendo sorpresa. </p><p>— Así que se trata de los Wen.—  Repitió en voz baja Lan Qiren mientras acariciaba su barba.</p><p>— Es algo desconcertante pero no sorprendente, hoy en día los Wen tienen mucho dominio en los territorios, nadie se ha atrevido a hacerles frente, son muy fuertes.—  Recostó su espalda en el espaldar de la cama y bebió del té antes de que se enfriara.</p><p>— En eso estoy de acuerdo con el joven maestro Wei, un buen argumento, a este paso no puedo evitar presentir que sucederá un desastre si los hechos continúan de esa forma.— Dijo Lan Xichen mientras miraba a su tío esperando alguna palabra de su parte, más no recibió nada más que un asentimiento de cabeza. </p><p>La quema en recesos de las nubes sería dentro de un año, aun tenía tiempo para evitar que eso suceda, evitar que los Wen quemen el hogar de su amado y que le hieran, evitar que el padre de su futuro esposo muera durante el ataque y ya sabía con quien hablaría sobre esto cuando llegara el momento, pero antes que nada, debía de encontrarse con Wen Ning y su querida Wen Qing, si no mal recordaba ellos dos también estaban en recesos de las nubes acudiendo a las clases. Pero por alguna razón, Wen Qing no estuvo en el suceso del Lago Esmeralda, tal vez había pasado algo. Incluso, estaba seguro que la fémina fue una de los doctores que le atendieron en cuanto estuvo inconsciente. </p><p>
  <em>Esta vez las cosas serían distintas. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Esta historia se encuentra más adelantada en Wattpad.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Capítulo 4: Un mal entendido.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>¡Disfruten de su lectura!.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em><b>"</b> Inconstantemente el mundo es arrastrado entre el bien y el mal,<br/></em>
  <em>es difícil de ignorar la codicia, la obsesión, el descontento y la ira.<br/></em>
  <em>atrapados en un laberinto, cada movimiento es peligroso, el sonido de la lucha penetra el cielo,<br/></em>
  <em>De repente, en un instante el caos se convirtió en sólo una historia que contar.<b> "</b></em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Untamed as I am.<br/>人间纵我.—</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <span class="u">
      <b>¡J i n    Z i X u a n,    A t r e v i d o.!</b>
    </span>
    <span class="u">
      <br/>
    </span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <span class="u">_____________</span>
</p><p>Después de aquel incidente Wei WuXian permaneció en cama por unos días más mientras que su salud mejoraba, recibiendo en ciertas horas la constantes visitas de Lan Wangji para tocarle <em>claridad</em> al loto rojo y estabilizar su energía espiritual, la cual fue teniendo un gran avance, pero de vez en cuando comenzaba a descontrolarse. Los síntomas fueron tratados a punta de hiervas medicinales y la sopa que Jin ZiXuan le traía todos los días, así es, para sorpresa de ambos chicos de muelle de Loto el pavo real se estaba comportando muy bien con ellos. Incluso, ¡le había pedido consejos a Wei WuXian de cómo tratar a una dama!. El pobre no supo ni que contestar.</p><p>Dejando eso de lado, Jiang Cheng no se separó de su lado, a excepción de las veces que tenían que recibir clases y le traía los apuntes de los temas vistos, cosas que ya sabía de memoria, acerca de la cultivación y las técnicas que se debían de tener en cuenta al momento de un exorcismo o el cómo darle descanso a las almas en pena.  Nie Huaisang también le estuvo dando mucha compañía, hablando a cerca de lo muy genial que era su hermano Nie Minghue, el actual líder de la secta Nie, además, le contaba también sobre sus progresos con el manejo del abanico y un día, en el que estaban ambos solos le hizo unas modificaciones al objeto, recordando una de sus creaciones en su primera vida, cuando estuvo en los túmulos funerarios junto a los Wen. </p><p>Era algo sencillo, el abanico parecía ser uno común, pero dentro de aquel inofensivo objeto habían filosas cuchillas que sólo podían ser controladas por el Nie menor, controlarlas a su antojo, ya sea para ofensiva o la defensiva, además de que incrementó la potencia del viento. Un simple aleteó y podía ser capaz de generar un pequeño torbellino manipulable. </p><p>Recordaba con una sonrisa la emoción en el rostro de su amigo al ver la efectividad en sus ataques, pero aun así tuvo que decirle que tratara de mejorar con su sable, ya que en algún momento tendría que usarlo, al menos frente a su hermano. Le aconsejó que mantuviera en secreto lo de su abanico, para pasar desapercibido y cuando llegara el momento ¡Boom!; sorprendiera a todo el mundo con su potencial. </p><p>Oh, otra cosa importante fue el hecho de que pudo intercambiar palabras con Wen Qing, que al ser una buena doctora fue a revisarle, aunque seguía teniendo una mano muy pesada para tratarlo, ¡siempre resultaba adolorido del cuerpo después de sus chequeos!, esa mujer no sabía que era la piedad y cuando se quejaba le miraba de la peor forma.</p><p>
  <em>"En el fondo es un amor."</em>
</p><p>¿Y cómo no?, también pudo interactuar con el hermano menor de ella, su querido rollito de canela Wen Ning, y tal cómo en su primera vida, el chico fue muy tímido al comienzo, este había acompañado a Wen Qing a la enfermería y la fémina salió a buscar algunos medicamentos, dejando a su hermano a cargo de Wei WuXian, quien no tardó en sacar conversación, se llevaron muy bien, incluso sacó "casualmente" el tema de la arquería y "descubrió" que el chico era un arquero, por lo que le pidió que algún día fueran juntos a entrenar.</p><p>Algo que también llegó a sorprenderlo y a su vez aterrorizar fueron las constantes visitas de Lan Qiren, lo más raro era que ¡no lo regañaba!, incluso ¡le estaba hablando con suavidad!, ¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?!. Por un momento sintió que lo que estaba viviendo era un sueño.. O más bien una pesadilla. </p><p>— Con sólo recordarlo me da escalofríos.— Tembló ligeramente con una mueca en el rostro. Era de noche, pasada de las 8 o eso supuso al ver cómo es que los Lan se marchaban a sus respectivas alcobas, recordando el horario tan estricto que tenían. Una memoria llegó a su mente, era esa misma noche fue cuando salió de Gusu a comprar un poco de su muy querido vino La sonrisa del emperador, esa gran delicia que esperaba probar pronto. Retomando lo anterior, esa noche luchó con su amado Lan Zhan, había peleado con la persona más hermosa de Gusu y trató de sobórnalo, cosa que le hizo reír con suavidad, después de ese acontecimiento sucedió lo del castigo, luego las aguas dónde pudo ver el cuerpo desnudo de su Lan Zhan... Ahora que lo pensaba, le gustaría volver a vivir la escena.  </p><p>— Oh, Lan Zhan, tienes a tu amado esposo es abstinencia.— Se quejó mientras que hundía su cabeza en lo que era la almohada y se aferraba a la fina manta que le entregaron.— Bueno, aquí no estamos casados, y... Sigo siendo virgen.— Miró el techo fijamente pensativo.— Eso significa que dolerá demasiado la primera vez, ¿podré recrear la fantasía de Lan Zhan en esta vida y en la biblioteca cómo en su sueño?.— ¡Genial!, sin duda era algo que haría o al menos haría el intento.— Un momento, yo morí siendo virgen en mi primera vida, que tristeza.— Refunfuñó antes de suspirar y reincorporarse, tenía algo muy importante que hacer, meterse en problemas para ser castigado y poder pasar tiempo de caridad con su amado Lan era un opción, pero debía de conseguir unos materiales para iniciar con su plan para evitar las desgracias que llegarían pronto.— Si no mal recuerdo en la biblioteca hay mapas de todos los clanes, sólo debo de buscar una forma de filtrarme.— </p><p>No pasó mucho para cuando ya estaba vestido con esas túnicas blancas prestadas y un par de zapatos del mismo color para así, dirigirse a las sombras y tratar de pasar desapercibido, incluso se tomó la molestia de soltarse su larga cabellera y esconder su listón rojizo entre sus túnicas.<br/>No fue muy complicado llegar a la biblioteca, pues no había nadie cerca ni vigilando, ya sabía en dónde estaría Lan Zhan, por lo que evitó ir por esa zona y ser detectado por el segundo Jade, además, no fue por los techos, por lo que no estaría infringiendo en alguna regla, además de romper la del toque de queda, claro.</p><p>— Uhg, está cerrado.—  Hizo una mueca de disgusto mientras que miraba fijamente el candado en la puerta, buscando alguna manera externo para entrar, hasta que la descubrió. Una pequeña ventana a medio cerrar, de dónde se podía ver cómo es que las cortinas se filtraban hacía afuera, en una delicada danza a causa de la ventisca gélida que siempre se pasea por todo Gusu, no se lo pensó dos veces y se adentró a la biblioteca, ensuciando un poco las blancas túnicas que le fueron prestadas, ahora que lo pensaba, ¿Dónde estaban sus otros atuendos?, ya extrañaba usar sus clásicos colores rojos y negros, incluso hasta el uniforme de discípulo de Yunmeng Jiang. </p><p>Negó con la cabeza, no debía de preocuparse por eso ahora. Su shidi tal vez se encontraba aun despierto, el plan era buscar los mapas, leerlos en la biblioteca hasta que la Luna llegara a su punto más alto, robar— <em> Ejem</em>, tomar prestados los pergaminos y luego fugarse a la habitación que compartía con Jiang Cheng. Allí cuando tuviera tiempo los analizaría mejor. </p><p>Al ya estar adentro cerró ligeramente la ventana para que nadie notara que estuvo abierta. Todo estaba demasiado oscuro, la luz que se filtraba era a causa de la reluciente luna en el nocturno firmamento del cielo, manchado de pequeñas lumbreras cómo decoración a su alrededor. Tenía muy escasa visión, agradeció internamente que el día anterior le había robado un talismán de luz a su casi hermano, por lo que no dudó de sacarlo, este estaba escondido dentro de su túnica interior. La llama no se hizo esperar y casi en un pestañeo se encontraba iluminando todo a su alrededor.</p><p>Pero ahora venía un problema mayor.</p><p>— ¿Y dónde demonios están los mapas?.—Murmuró perdido, habían demasiados libros y pergaminos, cada uno perfectamente ordenado, con una simetría casi enfermiza que le hizo temblar. Todo estaba demasiado organizado para su gusto, pero no le sorprendía, lo que si le estaba causando impresión era la cantidad de libros que habían, ¡eran demasiados!,  no recordaba tantos desde la ultima vez que había entrado al lugar en su segunda vida. Fue cuando estaba calificando unos ensayos de los juniors junto a su esposo.</p><p><em>"Ah... Cierto, así de lleno estaba antes de la quema."</em>— Un mal sabor viajó por toda su garganta hasta su boca, demasiado agrio, muchos libros importantes se habían quemado y perdido luego de ese acontecimiento. Tanta información fue vilmente quemada a causa de los Wen.<br/>Tantas vidas que fueron tomadas.<br/>En definitiva esta vez sería diferente.<br/><em>DEBÍA</em> de ser diferente y se encargaría de ello. </p><p>No pasó mucho tiempo después, había dado vueltas y vueltas, que al final suspiró resignado, era más de medía noche y aun desconocido el paradero de dichosos mapas.</p><p>— Dioses, ¿Dónde podría encontrar esos mapas?, necesito esa información para salvar a los que amo. Denme una señal.—  Gimoteó mientras que golpeaba su cabeza contra una de las grandes estanterías y un libro se balanceara hasta caer y golpear con poco cuidado de cabeza y resultar en el suelo.—  ¡Ai-yah!, ¡duele!.—  Se quejó en un puchero, mirando de mala gana al cielo por la ventana, cómo si le estuviera reprochando a un ser que no estaba ahí realmente. Suspiró otra vez y bajó la cabeza, al mismo tiempo que sobaba la parte anteriormente golpeada.—  ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí?.—  Parpadeó varías veces incrédulo.</p><p>¿Los Dioses si lo había escuchado?,  ¿era acaso una alucinación de su fiebre de hace unos días?.<br/>No, esto era real, frente de sus ojos el dichosos libro agresor estaba en el suelo, abierto, en una pagina en especifico, dónde se podía aprecias pergaminos, y no pergaminos con con escritura de conocimiento, sino los pergaminos ¡ de los mapas de cada secta!. </p><p>
  <em>"¡Gracias Dioses, estoy en deuda con ustedes!." </em>
</p><p>No lo pensó ni dos veces y tomó cada mapa para guardarlo en sus túnicas y de paso, dejaba en su debido lugar el libro, para no levantar sospechas, caminó hacia la ventana y dio un gran salto mientras que se apoyaba en la pared, al ya estar sentado en la ventana abierta apagó el talismán de luz y salió de la biblioteca, volviendo a cerrar la ventana y marchándose, cómo si nada hubiera sucedido. Con lo que no contaba Wei WuXian era el hecho de que alguien si lo vió escabullirse en el lugar.</p><p>
  <b>[ . . . ]</b>
</p><p>Caminó hacia los dormitorios hasta llegar al suyo y entró con cuidado, las luces estaban apagadas, pero no había rastro alguno de su shidi, cosa que le extrañó bastante, era pasada de la media noche, sabía muy bien que en Yunmeng Jiang no todos dormían tan temprano, no tenía es horario tan estricto de los Lan, pero estaba seguro de que Jiang Cheng tampoco se acostaría muy tarde. </p><p>Procedió a no darle tanta importancia, ya después regresaría y le encontraría husmeando unos documentos que no eran de su propiedad. Estaba muy seguro de que lo primero que haría Jiang Cheng es reprenderle del porqué no se encontraba en la enfermería descansando, luego le daría ropa abrigada y limpia, pues sus ropas blancas estaban algo sucias debido a sus descuidos al caminar y resultaba pisado el borde de la túnica superior, luego entre quejas arreglaría su cama y lo obligaría a acostarse y le daría un té de jengibre después de revisar que no tuviera fiebre o alguna dolencia.</p><p>Todo una mamá pato protectora y<em> tsundere</em>, pero así le amaba. Pensar en esa forma de ser del chico le trajo nostalgia, <em>¿Qué no hubiera dado para que esa relación de hermanos hubiera durado en su primera y segunda vida?. </em><br/>Negó con la cabeza, no era momento de pensar en ello, haría lo posible para mantener esa relación fraternal entre ambos, dejando eso de lado se acercó a su cama, esta estaba ordenada, algo bastante raro pero sabía lo muy quisquilloso que era Jiang Cheng respecto al desorden. También pudo ver sus queridas prendas de vestir al lado de la cama, el uniforme de discípulo de Yunmeng Jiang y sus túnicas oscuras, sonrió para sus adentros, se retiró los zapatos y puso los mapas sobre la cama para así sentarse y ordenarlos.</p><p>Los miró fijamente mientras los analizaba, memorizando cada parte con atención y comenzando a idear un plan. Los recesos de las nubes era lo primero en ser atacado, tal vez si colocaba talismanes de protección en sus esquinas podría evitar que parte del los Wen evitaran entrar, dándole ventaja a los Lan para atacar. Algo que tenía muy claro era que se quedaría para ayudar bajo la excusa de querer discutir algo con el primer Jade y quedaría "accidentalmente" en medio del ataque, activaría la barrera de protección y usaría un poco de su energía resentida para ayudar, pero lo más importante era no llamar la atención, algo que sería muy complicado de hacer.</p><p>Los minutos pasaron volando, lo único que le iluminaba era la luz de una vela sobre la mesa, dejando a la vista cada trazo de los mapas de cada clan. Anotó sus ideas dentro de unas hojas las cuales escondería, nadie debía de leer sus notas o le tratarían de loco.<br/>Ahora se encontraba murmurando posibilidades de acciones que serían muy importantes en el futuro, cosas que cambiarían el rumbo de todo, para bien o para mal. En algunas debía de tomar muchos riesgos, pero si lo hacía bien, las posibilidades de que todo saliera bien eran grandes. </p><p>— ¿Wei WuXian?.—  Una luz proveniente de la puerta le hizo sobresaltar y con rapidez cubrió los pergaminos con una manta y dejó de lado las cosas que tuvo en manos. No se esperaba que alguien fuera a venir a la habitación y sonrió nervioso, dirigiendo su mirada a la persona recién llegada, por un momento creyó que era Jiang Cheng pero para su sorpresa se trataba de Jin ZiXuan.</p><p><em>"¿Qué hace al pavo real aquí a estas horas de la madrugada?."</em>— Cuestionó frunciendo su ceño ligeramente.</p><p>— ¿Qué haces despierto?, deberías de ponerte a dormir, Wei WuXian.—  Chasqueó la lengua ante el regaño y se cruzó de brazos.—  ¿Qué es todo es desorden sobre la cama?.—  Demasiadas preguntas y su mente no estaba pensando con claridad para poder dar una respuesta convincente y coherente.</p><p>— ¿Qué haces tu aquí?.— ¡Bien!, le había respondido con otra pregunta, y una muy buena, el Jin no tenía ni la necesidad de estar ahí en esa habitación que compartía con su Shidi.</p><p>— Duermo aquí.—  Señaló una cama que no había visto ubicada justo en la esquina. Las palabras quedaron atoradas en su garganta, se llevó la gran sorpresa de que ahora Jin ZiXuan se quedaría a dormir en un mismo lugar que él y Jiang Cheng, ¿¡Qué está pasando doctora Qing?!. </p><p>El de túnicas amarillentas arqueó una ceja al ver su expresión y sus ojos viajaron justo a las piernas del loto rojo, pero no porqué las estuviera viendo, sino lo que había de bajo, bultos bajo una sabana también.— ¿Qué tienes ahí abajo?.— Interrogó.</p><p>— ¿Uhm?.—  Bajó la mirada fingiendo curiosidad y apretó los labios, ¡Debía de contraatacar!.—  Uuuh, joven maestro Jin, no sabía que eras tan atrevido de querer saber eso.—  Sonrió con picardía mientras que estiraba sus piernas cubiertas aun con las prendas del clan Lan, levantando la túnica lentamente y mostrando el pantalón. Riendo hacia sus adentros al ver el rostro de vergüenza e indignación plasmada en Jin ZiXuan.—  ¿Estás seguro de que quieres ver?.—</p><p>— ¡Qué demonios haces, Wei WuXian!, ¡eres un desvergonzado!.—  Su rostro estaba completamente rojo, Wei WuXian no sabía si era de rabia o vergüenza, tal vez un poco de ambas, pero eso le causaba mucha más diversión.<br/><em>"Eso, eso, ignora las cosas bajo la manta."</em>— Detuvo sus movimientos y ladeó la cabeza, esperando alguna reacción de asco por parte del Jin y que se marchara a otro lugar, al menos por un tiempo para poder organizar y ocultar los mapas y sus notas.</p><p>Lo que menos se esperaba era que Jin ZiXuan se tiró hacia su persona para atacarlo, un grito para nada masculino escapó de su garganta al tener encima al Jin con ganas de estrangularlo. Comenzaron a forcejear sobre la cama, uno tratando de golpear al contrario y el otro tratando de liberarse y huir. Su mano derecha fue sujeta con fuerza y puesta arriba de su cabeza pero uso la otra para golpear las costillas del de ropas amarillentas y utilizó sus piernas para tratar de quitarlo de encima.</p><p>— ¡Qué agresivo!, ¡se más cuidadoso pavo real!.— Se quejó con su ceño fruncido mientras volvía a dar otro golpe menos potente que el anterior, aun no estaba en las mejores condiciones para luchar pero eso no significaba que dejara de defenderse.</p><p>— ¡Eres un insolente, Wei WuXian!.—  Pellizcó con fuerza la cadera del loto rojo al sentir una fuerte patada en su canilla, sacándole un quejido. Se volvieron a remover, sus cabellos se habían desorganizado completamente. Las hebras oscuras de Wei Ying se extendieron a lo largo de la almohada y cama, su respiración era acelerada y errática por el peso extra encima. Unas condiciones similares  las de Jin ZiXuan, sólo que a diferencia del contrario, este tenía aun su cabellera recogida en una media coleta alta, ¿por qué media?, porqué el loto rojo jaló de su cabello soltando ligeramente algunos mechones, sus ropas estaban desorganizadas a causa de los bruscos movimientos de ambos y ninguno de los dos parecía querer rendirse</p><p>— ¡Ai-yah!, ¡duele, duele, duele!.—  Chilló con molestia al sentir cierto dolor en su cintura, otro pellizco a causa de los golpes que le estaba dando al Jin.— ¡Eres demasiado agresivo, pavo real!.— Gritó a todo pulmón, directo en el oído de Jin ZiXuan, dejándolo casi sordo e hizo una mueca de desagrado y jaló uno de los mechones sueltos del loto rojo.</p><p>— ¡Tu—  ¡¿Cómo que pavo real?!.—  Wei WuXian soltó un quejido por el jalón y aprovechó para morder el brazo del de túnicas amarillentas.</p><p>— ¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí?.—  Y ambos chicos quedaron congelados en sus puestos al escuchar una tercera voz en la escena y con temor ambos voltearon a mirar hacía la puerta, para su desgracia no sólo había una persona, no, claro que no, ¡habían tres conocidas figuras!, uno mirándolos con una expresión gélida, otro con una sonrisa de confusión y el otro individuo tenía un notable ceño fruncido en su rostro. </p><p>— J— Jiang Cheng, que sorpresa.—  Sonrió nervioso Wei Ying, maldiciendo para sus adentros por la presencia de los otros dos Jades, ¿ahora cómo escondería los pergaminos sin que nadie los notase?, era algo muy complicado si lo pensaba bien, pero ya se las arreglaría.— ¿Qué hacen.. Aquí?, creí que estaban durmiendo.—  Esto ultimo fue dirigido a los Lan.</p><p>— Nos fue informado de que había un alboroto proviniendo desde esta habitación.—  Explicó  Lan Xichen.— Así que Wangji y yo hemos venido para supervisar que pasaba y en el transcurso nos encontramos al joven maestro Jiang.— Supuso que el "alboroto" era debido a sus gritos anteriores.— Ahora, ¿qué haces aquí en la habitación Joven maestro Wei?, debería de estar en la enfermería descansando. Y...— Iba a proseguir pero no supo ni cómo continuar</p><p>— ¿Qué estaban haciendo?.—  La voz de Lan Wangji fue filosa e hizo estremecer a ambos muchachos, que casi al instante se enderezaron en la cama, el loto rojo empujó con poco cariño al Jin y este le devolvió el empujón con su ceño fruncido, mientras que se organizaban sus túnicas de manera torpe. </p><p>— No es lo que parece.—  Habló con rapidez Wei Ying.</p><p>— Exacto, no es lo que parece, sólo estábamos discutiendo, se puede decir que llegaron en un momento inadecuado...— Jin ZiXuan no era capaz de mirar a los tres presentes, la vergüenza le podía más, ¡le acababan de encontrar en una posición comprometedora con el hermano de su prometida!, eso si que sería un completo escandalo si se llegara a refundir pero por suerte Nie Huaisang no estaba presente. </p><p>— ¿Por qué discutían?.—  Preguntó ya más relajado el hermano Xichen sin dejar de sonreír levemente.</p><p>— Bueno, fue por un comentario de mi parte que lo hizo molestar, una cosa llevó a la otra, ¿entienden?.—  Jiang Cheng lo miró fijamente y tembló por ello, su shidi si que estaba enojado y ni hablar la expresión del segundo Jade, parecía quemar al Jin con su mirada.</p><p>— ¡Wei WuXian!, siempre causando alborotos, eres un traedor de problemas.—  Jiang Cheng se acercó al mencionado para tomarlo de la oreja con poco cuidado y jalar de esta misma, ignorando las quejas que soltaba el loto rojo.—  ¿Cuándo será el día en el que no causes desastres?.—  </p><p>— ¡Ay!, ¡ay!, con más cuidado, me duele.—  Se quejó pero no hizo ningún esfuerzo para liberarse del agarre.</p><p>Lan Xichen miró con diversión el momento de ambos hermanos antes de suspirar y enderezar su espalda, era bastante tarde, sabía que todos deberían de estar durmiendo y estaban infringiendo contra el toque de queda, era mejor darse prisa.</p><p>— Joven maestro Wei, joven maestro Jin, mañana hablaremos sobre el castigo que se les será asignado, pero por ahora, lo dejaremos pasar, ¿bien?.—  Ambos chicos asintieron con la cabeza ligeramente, sólo esperaban que no fuera algo demasiado fuerte, pero ahora que Wei Ying recordaba... ¡Mierda, se supone que ya había recibido su castigo con Lan Zhan!, el del escribir las reglas, lo de la biblioteca. Ya no tenía la oportunidad de hacer realidad el sueño que su futuro esposo tuvo en su segunda vida, gracias al quemador de incienso.<br/>Se lamentó por ello,  se había confundido con las fechas.</p><p>— Si no lo olvido, lo confundo.—  Murmuró molesto y cambiando su semblante de alegría a uno agrío, cosa que notaron los demás.</p><p>— ¿Ahora por qué esa cara?, ¡tu mismo te lo buscaste!, ¡es un milagro de que el gran maestro  Qiren no te haya sacado de recesos de las nubes a patadas!. — No respondió, estaba demasiado desilusionado que simplemente dejó su cuerpo desfallecer contra su shidi.—  ¡Idiota!, ¿estás bien?.—  </p><p>— Lenguaje.—  Reprendió Lan Wangji y Jiang Cheng le fulminó con la mirada. </p><p>— Joven maestro Wei, será mejor que se recueste, haré que le traigan un té de jengibre para que su malestar mejore y pueda descansar esta noche, mañana junto al tío Qiren hablaremos sobre el castigo, por el momento descansen y duerman bien. Vamos Wangji.—  Se dio media vuelta y se retiró, sin embargo, Lan Zhan no se movió, mirando fijamente a Wei WuXian y luego a Jin ZiXuan, antes de marcharse también.</p><p>— Ai-yah, no creí que fuera a llegar alguien.—  Dijo el discípulo principal de clan Yunmeng Jiang mientras que cerraba sus párpados.</p><p>— Esto es tu culpa, si no hubieras insinuado cosas raras nada de esto hubiera sucedido, Wei WuXian.—  Jin ZiXuan se veía indignado, pero no estaba enojado, cosa que extrañó a ambos chicos presentes.</p><p>— Bueno, fue divertido mientras duró.—  Wei WuXian se encogió de hombros y no recibió ninguna respuesta de negación, lo que significaba que el Jin estuvo de acuerdo con sus palabras.— Perdón por golpearte, fue un impulso, espero que todo esté bien entre nosotros.—  Se separó de los brazos de Jiang Cheng para palmear suavemente el hombro de Jin ZiXuan.</p><p>— Perdón por reaccionar así, no estoy acostumbrado a escuchar y ver acciones tan desvergonzadas cómo las tuyas.—  Se tentó en apartar la mano de Wei Ying, pero reprimió las ganas de hacerlo, por muy molesto que le pareciera.—  Tampoco fue para tanto, si todo está bien, además, seremos familia, es mejor que cada vez que nos veamos no nos agarremos a golpearnos.—  Dijo un comentario que causó risas en ambos discípulos y se sintió cálido por ello, no estaba acostumbrado a relacionarse con las personas, incluso, se le hacía extraño, pero a notar el cambio en la actitud del loto rojo y se dio una oportunidad para poder cambiar también su personalidad y tratar de hacerlos sus amigos, además, podrían ayudarle con la joven dama Jiang Yanli, tal vez así podría llegar a ser más expresivo con lo que sentía. </p><p>
  <b>[ . . . ]</b>
</p><p>Organizar su desorden fue algo complicado, más cuando Jin ZiXuan y Jiang Cheng parecían charlar con normalidad, eso era demasiado extraño, ¡casi se desmayaba al ver cómo es que reían y palmeaban sus espaldas!, aunque el de túnicas moradas seguía siendo un hermano sobre-protector con su Shijie y amenazó al Jin con<em> "romperle las piernas si hacía llorar a su adorada hermana".</em></p><p>Sonrió para sus adentros, las cosas si que estaban siendo diferentes. Supuso que ya no lo echarían de los recesos del las nubes, la ultima vez fue expulsado por la pelea con el mismo pavo real de este tiempo, las cosas se habían salido de control. Tuvo que recibir un castigo y el tío Fengmiang tuvo que viajar desde Muelle de loto hasta Gusu para recogerlo y llevarlo de regreso<em> a casa.</em></p><p><em>"A casa..."</em>— Repitió en su mente mientras que miraba fijamente el techo, ya se había cambiado de ropa, ya había escondido sus notas, los mapas, los otros dos presentes ya se habían acostado a dormir, pero ahora le era complicado conciliar el sueño, había dormido por tres días, más las horas en las que descansó, no tenía sueño, pero si cansancio, tal vez físico, tal vez emocional, o incluso, un poco de ambas. Era entendible, en el día estaba tratando de actuar natural, tratar de ser el Wei WuXian de ese tiempo, algo que le salía bien, incluso, trataba de mejorar cómo persona, ahora que conocía el destino de cada una de las personas que le rodeaban, las cosas que causó por una mala comunicación, todo eso lo evitaría ahora que tenía una nueva oportunidad. </p><p>Finalmente pudo cerrar sus párpados y logró conciliar el sueño, mientras que recordaba cosas bellas del pasado, normalmente hubiera tenido pesadillas, cómo en su segunda vida, que vivió atormentado por las noches sin falta alguna, las mismas escenas se repetían una y otra vez, haciéndole sentir desfallecer, por eso detestaba dormir, le daba miedo cerrar los ojos y revivir sus errores cometidos en su primera vida.</p><p>Esta vez fue distinto.</p><p>
  <em>« Risas se oían a su alrededor, unos pasos acelerados y gritos de alegría por parte de dos pequeños críos entre los diez o once años. Ambos estaban sin zapatos y sin sus túnicas, sólo unos pantalones para así tirarse juntos al agua, salpicando un poco de esta sobre la superficie de la madera del muelle, dónde yacía una bella joven quien sonreía ampliamente por la escena.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— ¡Shijie mira!.—  El pequeño niño con peinado en una coleta alta le mostró a la fémina una flor, cuyos pétalos eran coloridos y fuertes, embelesando con su belleza, una flor de loto resplandeciente, la joven tan sólo sonrió mientras se acercaba a la orilla y palmeaba la cabeza del menor con cariño.<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Es muy hermosa A-Xian.—  Pellizcó suavemente de la mejilla del menor y de paso también se acercó otro pequeño crío hacia ella con varias flores de loto en manos, mientras hacía un puchero con su labio inferior.<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>— A-Jie.—  Le llamó el otro chico y con ayuda del loto rojo juntaron todas las flores entre sus pequeñas manos para así, ofrecérselas a la mayor, con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas pero una gran sonrisa en sus rostros.—  ¡Son para ti!.—  Exclamaron ambos al unísono y el dúo ganó delicadas y dulces caricias en sus cabeza por parte de Yanli. <br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Son muy lindas, A-Cheng, A-Xian. —  Tomó una de las flores con suavidad, procurando no dañar ninguno de sus rosados pétalos y la primera la colocó sobre la oreja del pequeño Wei Ying y la otra sobre la oreja del crío Jiang Cheng, el trío rió ante aquello y ambos niños continuaron jugando en el lago, nadando y recolectando raíces de loto y comían de las dulces semillas.<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Toda esa tarde fue muy bella y llena de alegría pura y risas de inocentes niños disfrutando de la vida, disfrutando de su infancia, disfrutando de su hermandad. »</em>
</p><p>Jiang Cheng miró con curiosidad la sonrisa que estaba en el rostro de un dormido Wei WuXian, mientras que este mismo se arrunchaba contra la sabana blanca que le cubría. Jin ZiXuan ya listo se acercó y ambos jóvenes intercambiaron miradas para luego encogerse de hombros.</p><p> </p><p><em>" « </em><em>— </em><em>A-Xian, mi pequeño A-Xian.</em>»<em>"</em></p><p><em>"« </em><em>— </em><em>XianXian sólo tiene tres añitos. </em>»<em>"</em></p><p> </p><p>Y su sonrisa se ensanchó en medio de sus sueños. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!, no me había dado cuenta del orden en cada acontecimiento en la novela, donghua y drama. Terrible, no me había fijado de que el incidente del lago fue después de que Wifi escribió las 3000 reglas de Gusu. Pido perdón por ello.<br/>Pero les compensaré después.<br/>Esto es un fanfic así que es probable que cambie algunas cosas de la novela y las acomode para que queden mejor. Jiji</p><p>Ya ha habido demasiado relleno ¿no?, la acción apenas comienza, jijo.</p><p>¡Oh!, dato curioso por cierto. La autora de MDZS dijo una vez que JZX siempre quiso llevarse bien con JC y WWX pero debido a su mala comunicación no supo interactuar bien con ellos y ser amigos.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Capítulo 5: ¡A-Ning!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>¡Disfruten de su lectura!.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em><b>"</b> Su corazón es cómo el de un niño pequeño.<br/>Ni siquiera el polvo puede contaminarlo.<br/>Decidió permanecer a tu lado siempre, superando cada conflicto.<br/>Su corazón es tan inocente cómo el de un niño pequeño,<br/>incluso si su cuerpo está lleno de marcas demoniacas.<br/>Continuará avanzando el resto de su vida por ti, sin importar el peligro. <b>"</b></em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Niño pequeño.<br/>Yu bin.<br/>赤子.—<br/></em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>C o n s e j o s.</b>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">_______________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>— No entiendo del porqué me sorprendo.—  Lan Qiren acarició sus sienes mientras miraba con resignación al chico frente suya, que tan sólo se mantenía sonriendo ampliamente, a diferencia del otro joven, que tan sólo agachaba la cabeza con educación.—  ¿Ahora que fue lo que hiciste?—  Esta pregunta fue dirigida hacía el loto rojo, él por su parte se encogió de hombros, cómo si le pareciera divertida la situación.<br/><em>"Tan despreocupado cómo lo fue su madre."</em>— Pensó el mayor con expresión de molestia y cerrando sus párpados por unos momentos y así relajarse. </p><p>—  Tío Qiren, el joven maestro Wei y el joven maestro Jin estuvieron peleando a altas horas de las noches.—  Explicó Lan Xichen con paciencia y con ambas manos atrás de su espalda.</p><p>— No respetaron el toque de queda y estuvieron fuera de la habitación.—  Continuó Lan Wangji con un tono de voz neutro y Wei Ying hizo un puchero con su labio inferior, si lo decía de esa manera parecía un asunto serio, a su parecer, era tan sólo una tontería más, además, las cosas no habían salido mal, incluso ahora se llevaba bien con el pavo real, algo demasiado surrealista pero seamos sinceros, ¿Qué es más surrealista?.</p><p>¿Viajar en el tiempo? o ¿llevarse bien con el pavo real?.</p><p><em>"Obviamente la segunda opción."</em>—Estuvo de acuerdo con sus propios pensamientos antes de volver a recobrar la postura ante la mirada de regaño de Lan Qiren.</p><p>— ¿Qué sugieres de castigo, Wangji?.—  Preguntó Lan Xichen a su hermano menor al ser la persona encargada de la disciplina a los jóvenes en los recesos de las nubes, sólo que esperaba que Lan Zhan no fuera tan cruel con ambos chicos, después de todo, las cosas no parecían tan malas, nadie salió herido, tal vez la condición del joven Wei se había puesto algo delicada esa mañana, despertó con una fiebre alta pero gracias a la ayuda de la joven doctora Wen Qing, que se ofreció con una hiervas medicinales para ayudar al loto rojo. Claramente la mujer resaltó que sólo lo hacía porqué su hermano menor Wen Ning le suplicó en ayudar con la salud de su amigo. </p><p>— Escribir las reglas del clan.—  Jin ZiXuan alzó la cabeza con una expresión de horror en su rostro, casi cómo si el alma se le escapara por la boca, mientras que Wei WuXian bufaba con notable desacuerdo. ¡Otra vez tendría que escribir las 3.000 reglas de Gusu!, esas malditas reglas lo seguían incluso después de la muerte, una terrible desgracia.  ¡Lan Zhan estaba siendo muy cruel con él!, además, ¿Qué acaso ya no había recibido ese castigo antes del incidente del Lago Esmeralda?.— Por un mes.—  Finalizó.</p><p>— ¿¡Eh!?, ¿¡Un mes?!, ¿¡Las 3000 reglas otra vez?!.—  No pudo evitar exclamar y luego se arrepintió por completo al volver a presenciar la mirada de enojo y desconcierto por parte del viejo Qiren. <em>"¡Por sus barbas! ¡ya se enojó la cabra! ¡Diosesitos ahí les voy otra vez!".</em>—  Expresó en su cabeza mientras que contenía un chiquillo. </p><p>— ¿Qué opinas de acerca de ese castigo, tío Qiren?.—  Tomó la palabra Lan Xichen con amabilidad.</p><p>— Un castigo bien otorgado para aquellos que infringen tres reglas en una noche. Comenzarán su castigo después de almorzar.—  Estuvo de acuerdo con sus sobrinos mientras que acariciaba su barba antes de continuar.—  Sin embargo, para estar seguros de que el joven Wei WuXian se encuentra escribiendo adecuadamente las reglas las escribirá en el pabellón de la biblioteca bajo la supervisión de Lan Wangji.—  Wei WuXian no sabía si emocionarse y gritar o quejarse a morir por tener que escribir esas reglas. </p><p>— Si tío.—  Aceptó el segundo Jade antes de volver a quedar en silencio.</p><p>— Si eso es todo, pueden retirarse.—  Dijo el mayor, los más jóvenes hicieron una reverencia de respeto ante el adulto antes de marcharse a realizar sus respectivas actividades. Wei WuXian iba al lado del Jin, quien no paraba de quejarse de que <em>"Por culpa suya habían resultado castigados"</em> entre más cosas, pero no le puso realmente atención, realmente su cabeza viajó a varías dudas que comenzaron a surgir luego de notar algo inusual. ¿Es que acaso en esta vida no había sucedido lo del pabellón aún?.  Era muy posible, Lan Qiren parecía confundido al escucharlo decir <em>"Otra vez"</em>, lo que significaba que no había sucedido tal castigo antes.</p><p>— Hay demasiadas cosas diferentes en esta vida.—  Jugueteó con uno de sus mechones, enrollándolo en sus dedo y dándole varias vueltas alrededor de un mismo eje, sin dirigirle la mirada a su acompañante y tan sólo manteniendo su mirada fija al frente, pensando en demasiadas cosas, entre planes y tratando de recordar talismanes que le serían muy útiles en el futuro. Estaba tan perdido en su pensar que lo único que le hizo poner los pies sobre la tierra fue el abanico que se posó sobre su rostro. Moviendo su cabeza a varios lados antes de enfocar su vista en la persona o mejor dicho, personas frente suyo.</p><p>Nie Huaisang parecía preocupado, al igual que Wen Ning que estaba aun costado del primer mencionado, con sus manos juntas y inclinando su cabeza hacía un lado ligeramente, luego estaba Jiang Cheng que se encontraba con una ceja alzada y a su lado Jin ZiXuan, parecía que le habían estado llamando desde hace ya un buen tiempo y no pudo evitar sonreír nervioso pero trató de actuar natural. </p><p>— ¡Oh!, pero que despistado soy.—  Se río entre dientes mientras que apartaba el abanico suavemente.—  No los escuché, estaba pensando y lamentándome.—  Era hora de dejar salir su lado dramático.—  ¡Tengo que escribir las reglas del clan!, ¡eso es horrible!, no lo voy a soportar. ¡Y seré vigilado por Lan Zhan!.—  Chilló con frustración en su voz mientras que se acercaba a Wen Ning y literalmente se colgaba al brazo del menor.—  ¡A-Ning!, ¡has algo!, no permitas que me arrastren a esa aburrida tortura que durará un mes.— Refunfuñó con un mohín en su labio inferior. Wen Ning quedó petrificado por un momento y un rubor se pintó en sus mejillas ante la cercanía y con la familiaridad con la que le hablaba el loto rojo.</p><p>— J— Joven maestro Wei, no creo que... No creo que sea tan malo.— Trató de tranquilizarlo el menor mientras que le daba suaves palmadas en la cabeza, cosa que pareció funcionar por un momento, antes de que el dramas volviera a hacer uno de sus shows.</p><p>— ¡A-Ning!, no entiendes, ¡Lan Zhan va a estar supervisándome!.—  Parecía estar sufriendo por ello a sus afueras pero por dentro estaba rebosando de felicidad, ¡podía pasar tiempo de caridad con su futuro esposo!, ¡podía hacer real el sueño que vio en el quemador de incienso!, ¿lo malo?, no lo recordaba muy bien, para su desgracia, ni recordaba cómo es que de un momento a otro su yo joven del sueño había terminado siendo sometido por el joven Lan Zhan del sueño. <br/><em>"Eso es porqué también comencé a comer de mi repollo dentro del sueño."</em>—Razonó con esa excusa algo absurda pero real. Parecía chiste pero es anécdota. </p><p>— Pero, p— pero, creí que te gustaba estar con las presencia del joven maestro Lan Wangji cerca.— Quedó congelado ante el cometario de Wen Ning y pudo sentir la mirada interrogante de su shidi a sus espalda, su piel de la nuca de encrespó ante ello y tragó saliva.</p><p>— ¡Lo sé!, pero en situaciones diferentes, no con un castigo de por medio.—  No lo negó, porqué si lo negaba sería una completa mentira, amaba pasar tiempo de caridad con su Lan Zhan, más cuando estaba joven, dónde podía hacerlo sonrojar bastante, dónde podía verlo perder la compostura, que le dijera <em>"¡Lárgate"</em>, completamente enojado, indignado y avergonzado por alguno de sus comentarios subidos de tono. </p><p>— Míralo por el lado bueno, Wei-xiong.—  Volteó a mirar ha Nie Huaisang mientras que este se echaba viento con su abanico, en suaves movimientos de su muñeca, provocando que su cabellera se removiera a causa de la brisa que formaba.— Puedes mejorar tu relación con el segundo Jade, mostrarle que no solamente sabes meterte en problemas.— Los demás parecieron no entender a que se refería el Nie menor, pero Wei WuXian si, pudo distinguir la picardía en la voz de su amigo, fue tan disimulada y camuflada que se dejó pasar, cómo si fuera un comentario común y que tratara de darle ánimos, incluso ¡Huaisang le guiñó el ojo cómplice!. </p><p>
  <em>" Él sabe cosas."</em>
</p><p>Estaba entre sorprendido y feliz de ver que alguien le apoyaba en eso de ser Manga-cortada, sorprendido porqué no sabía ni cómo es que su amigo pudo deducir sus sentimientos hacia el Jade tan rápido. ¿Será que en su primera vida Nie Huaisang sabía sobre sus sentimientos hacía Lan Wangji?, ¿incluso cuando él mismo los desconocía?. Eso si era entre genial y aterrador.</p><p>Pero toda esa sorpresa se marchó al recordar cómo es que todo en su segunda vida fue planeado, entre el sacrificio de cuerpo que había realizado Mo XuanYu, el brazo que fue arrojado a la propiedad Mo, su encuentro con los Juniors, cuando se topó con Lan Zhan y de ahí en adelante, sólo fue más que un juego de estrategia manejados por una mente mayor, al que todos veían cómo cobarde y un estúpido, quién negaba tres veces, resultó siendo un genio y astuto, tan audaz al momento de hacer algún movimiento, El señor <em>"No lo sé"</em>. </p><p>— Eso les pasa a ambos por idiotas, si van a pelear no lo hagan dentro de los recesos de las nubes, pelear esta prohibido, peor aun si lo que hacían realmente no era lo que parecía ante la vista de los demás.—  Recordó Jiang Cheng sintiendo un horrible escalofrío cruzar por toda su espalda. </p><p>— No se volverá a repetir, suficiente humillación para mi y mi secta.—  Habló Jin ZiXuan mientras suspiraba resignado. </p><p>Rieron entre ellos para así dirigirse todos hacía un lado más tranquilo y charlar, antes de que fuera medio día. Luego de un largo rato después, se separó de los chicos junto con la compañía de Wen Ning, iban a entrenar justo en la parte de atrás de la montaña. Le había prometido al menor darle algunos consejos en la arquería. Pusieron juntos algunos objetivos a los cuales disparar y alistaron sus flechas, cada uno tenía sus arcos en mano. Con diferentes diseños pues eran personalizados según su secta. El arco de Wei WuXian resaltaba con bello bordado con forma de flor de loto tallada en la madera y creando cierto toque sofisticado, mientras que una línea rojiza se notaba sobre la superficie, acompañada de una negra y más gruesa.</p><p>A diferencia del loto rojo, el arco de Wen Ning tenía tallado el símbolo del sol que se extendía en varios sectores de la costosa madera, bordeado con un tono dorado y rojo, mientras que una línea carmesí atravesaba la superficie de la madera, entrelazada a otra línea blanquecina.  </p><p>— ¡Bien!, comencemos.— Dijo con notable entusiasmo en su voz Wei Ying mientras que empuñaba con orgullo su arco, estaba realmente emocionado de poder entrenar junto a su amigo, estaba feliz de verlo vivo, con su piel llena de color y no azuleja cómo un cadáver, verlo respirar, verlo nervioso, escuchar cuando tartamudeaba, verlo cuando estaba tímido, muy diferente a cuando era el <em>"General fantasma"</em>, bueno, no era tanta la diferencia, ya que cuando fue un cadáver feroz en su primera vida y segunda vida, el chico continuaba siendo amable, pero no podía expresarse, no podía hacer ningún gesto ya que básicamente su cuerpo estaba muerto, no podía expresar ninguna emoción.— Dale tu primero, trata de disparar a la roca que está pasando el arrollo.—  Señaló mientras se acercaba al contrario  posaba su mano sobre el hombro del menor.</p><p>— S— Si, joven maestro Wei.— Sostuvo su arco mientras que apuntaba con este mismo, jalando de la cuerdo junto a la flecha y la tensaba, sus rodillas se doblaron ligeramente y quedó en esa posición.</p><p>— Oh, A-Ning, no me llames de esa forma, dime Wei Ying o, no lo sé,  tal vez "A-Ying" no estaría tan mal, no me molestaría en absoluto.—  Dijo con una gran sonrisa y esta se ensanchó al ver cómo es que el rostro de Wen Ning se encendía en un torno carmesí fuerte. <em>"Todo un rollito de canela, está chiquito, hay que cuidarlo"</em>.—  Pensó enternecido.—  Bien A-Ning, primero, no debes de estar tan encorvado.—  Le dio una suave palmada en la espalda, viendo cómo es que el menor se enderezaba.—  Levanta un poco más el codo y mantenlo tenso. Separa tus pies hasta que queden a la misma medida de tus hombros.—  El menor hizo lo acordado con ahora una expresión de concentración.—  Ahora, mira fijamente tu objetivo y canaliza la fuerza que veas necesaria, debes de ser cuidadoso.— Una sensación de familiaridad se generó en su pecho, reconociendo esa sensación y casi cómo si fuera un destello un recuerdo de sus Juniors llegó a su cabeza.</p><p>
  <em>«— YingJi, no inclines mucho tu cabeza o no podrás ver tu objetivo, mantén una postura recta, tensa más el brazo.—  Caminó al rededor del discípulo Lan, el Lan menos Lan de los Juniors.—  Toma bien la flecha, la tienes mal agarrada.—  Se acercó para acomodar las manos del menor.<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>— ¡Mayor Wei esto es complicado!, me duele la espalda de estar tanto tiempo así.—  Se quejó el más joven con una mueca.<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Eso es porqué estás exagerando demasiado, sólo párate correctamente o le diré a Hanguang-Jun de que no estás acudiendo a mis consejos.—  Lan YingJi bufó y siguió todas las indicaciones de Wei WuXian para así disparar y la flecha atravesó con poco esfuerzo el centro de la diana, atravesándola completamente.—  Bien hecho, continua así. A-Yuan, te recomiendo a YingJi, que siga entrenando con el arco.—  »</em>
</p><p>Era casi lo mismo, la misma sensación de sentirse orgulloso al ver el progreso en sus chicos, esa necesidad de enseñarles todo lo que pudiera, ayudarlos, apoyarlos, reír junto a ellos, cuidarlos de todo aquello que quisiera hacerles daño, mantenerlos protegidos y meterse en problemas con tal de evitar que Lan Qiren les castigara o persuadiendo a su esposo para que no los reprendiera al hacer alguna travesura. </p><p>La flecha que fue disparada momentos antes dio en la roca acordada, ni siquiera la presión del viento que se paseaba a los alrededor logró desestabilizar el rumbo tomado por la punta filosa, creando una grieta en medio del objetivo. Wen Ning no pudo evitar sonreír feliz ante el resultado y volteó a mirar ha Wei WuXian, notando la mirada nostálgica en su rostro pero una sonrisa de estar orgulloso se plasmó en los labios del loto rojo.</p><p>— ¡Muchas gracias joven maestro We—  Fue interrumpido por el contrario.</p><p>— A-Ning.—  Dijo casi en un tono de regaño, cosa que hizo que el pobre Wen Ning se encogiera ligeramente con timidez y agachando la cabeza, sosteniendo con fuerza el arco contra su pecho.</p><p>— A-Ying... Muchas gracias.—  Murmuró haciendo que la sonrisa en el rostro de Wei WuXian se ensanchara y pellizcó juguetón la mejilla del menor.</p><p>— Continuemos con el entrenamiento, antes de ir a almorzar, tal vez en la tarde ya no tenga tiempo para poder entrenar juntos arquería, tengo que cumplir con el castigo, aunque trataré de escribir rápido las reglas, tal vez si las termino antes del mes me dejen libre.—  Dijo mientras que con su dedo índice rascaba suavemente su nariz pensativo.</p><p>— P— Pero para eso deberás de no causar problemas, joven maes—  A-Ying.— Aconsejó el más bajo liberándose del agarre de su mejilla, viendo la expresión ahora de horror por parte de Wei WuXian.— ¿Sucede algo malo, joven ma—  A-Ying?.— Corrigió al instante, sería un largo proceso el acostumbrarse a decirle así al loto rojo.</p><p>— ¡¿No causar problemas?!, ¡eso es cómo pedirle a Xiao Xingcheng que vea!.— Exclamó sin pensar hasta que reaccionó al notar la mirada de confusión por parte de Wen Ning.—  Ups, digo, ¡eso es imposible para mi!, no me gusta quedarme quieto por demasiado tiempo, me dará algo al corazón, prefiero rodar por unas escaleras cómo la guayaba.—  Refunfuñó abrumado, Wen Ning tan sólo parpadeó varias veces, cómo si aun canalizara lo dicho por el contrario.</p><p>— ¿Quién es Xiao Xingc—  Fue nuevamente interrumpido por una tercera voz. </p><p>— ¡A-Ning!, es hora del almuerzo.—  La fuerte voz de una mujer resonó entre los arboles que rodeaban la zona y en un camino se pudo visualizar la figura de una fémina bella con esbelto rostro fino, sus ropas eran entre el rojo y blanco, con su significativo sol dibujado en las prendas, su mirada era fuerte pero a su vez apacible al fijarse en su hermano menor.—  Wei WuXian, no creí que fueras a estar aquí también.—  Su ceño frunció.—  Deberías de estar en cama, tu condición no es apta para seguir haciendo de tus tonterías, los doctores me comentaron de que te niegas a tomar los medicamentos, ¡si no los tomas con juicio usaré mis agujas en ti y te haré atragantar con la medicina!.—  El mencionado hizo un puchero mientras que se colgaba del brazo de Wen Ning.</p><p>— ¡Aaah!, ¡A-Ning! ¡protégeme de las agujas de Wen Qing!.— Chilló viendo cómo es que la fémina se acercaba aun más, pero no parecía tener la intención de atacarlo, incluso, pudo ver un destello de diversión en sus ojos ante su reacción y este destello se convirtió en un brillo al ver cómo es que el pequeño Wen Ning correspondía el agarre y se posaba frente de Wei WuXian. </p><p>— Jiejie, el joven maestro Wei tan sólo- — No pudo continuar al escuchar un delicado reclamo de <em>"Hey".</em>—  Digo A-Ying tan sólo es un poco... Complicado con su cuidado personal, p— pero no es necesario usar tus agujas en él, se— seguro que a partir de ahora recibirá su tratamiento sin quejarse.— Wen Qing ahora era la que parpadeaba varías veces procesando, su hermano menor acababa de referirse a Wei WuXian de una manera bastante cercana además, estaba defendiendo a alguien por su cuenta, eso la alegró</p><p>— Sólo por que tu lo pides A-Ning, pero que cumpla con su palabra.— Dijo mientras que señalaba al loto rojo amenazante antes de darse vuelta y regresar por dónde había llegado, siendo seguida por ambos chicos.</p><p>— Tu hermana se ve muy amable.—  En parte era sarcasmo y en parte realidad, conocía muy bien a la joven Wen Qing, vivió con ella en los túmulos funerarios por dos largos años junto a los remanentes Wen, la conocía bien, su forma de ser estricta y su lado protector, una muy buena hermana mayor y no era absorto del enorme amor que le tenía a su hermano Wen Ning, era consiente y se prometió que en esta vida, no permitiría que separaran a ambos hermanos, que Wen Ning no moriría, no en su presencia. </p><p>— Lo es, pero no lo demuestra mucho.—  Susurró por lo bajo mientras agachaba la mirada con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.—  Creo que está feliz.—  Wei WuXian arqueó una ceja.</p><p>— ¿Feliz?, ¿de qué está feliz?.—  Preguntó con notable interés.</p><p>— Feliz de ver que he echo amigos tan buenos c—cómo usted, joven ma— A-Ying.—  Finalizó con el rostro completamente rojo y Wei Ying no pudo evitar reír suavemente y jalar de ambos mofletes de menor.</p><p>— ¡Aaaw!, A-Ning, eres adorable, rollito de canela, me alegra tenerte cómo mi amigo, eres una persona muy noble, con un corazón de niño pequeño.—  Estrujó aun más las blanquecinas mejillas de Wen Ning, quien se quejó pero no separó a Wei WuXian, ya que, realmente, no le molestaba.—  Mejor démonos prisa, tengo bastante hambre y no quiero que <em>ChengCheng </em>me rompa las piernas por llegar tarde a la hora del almuerzo.—  Ambos aceleraron el paso, en medio de una agradable charla que era escuchada por Wen Qing, con una sonrisa pequeña en su rostro.  </p><p>
  <b>[ . . . ]</b>
</p><p>No había tanto ruido, sólo algunos murmullos de discípulos, habían varias mesas al rededor, dónde se podían distinguir variedad de blanco y uno que otro color, dependiendo de las túnicas de cada secta, los Lan se mantenían en silencio mientras comían y los discípulas de otras sectas charlaban en voz baja para no causar alboroto y pasar desapercibidos. Wei WuXian iba junto a su shidi Jiang Cheng, ambos con una bandeja dónde estaban sirviendo las cosas que querían comer, por suerte, en recesos de las nubes daban diferentes menús y no solamente la comida insípida, aunque esta comida ya no era un disgusto para Wei Ying, en realidad, se había convertido en un manjar en su otra vida, pues trataba de buscar desesperadamente que algo remplazara la carne. </p><p>— Nie-xiong.—  Llamó a su amigo, quien le volteó a mirar, este se encontraba agregando un trozo de carne cocinada a su plato junto a unos vegetales más el humeante arroz, pese a que el olor del arroz era bastante agradable para su olfato, el olor a carne lo estropeaba, dándole cierto mareo y un mal sabor de boca se plantó desde el fondo de su garganta. </p><p>— ¿Si Wei-xiong?.—  Preguntó mientras volteaba a mirar al loto rojo con notable curiosidad.</p><p>— ¿Tienes...— Se acercó al más bajo para susurrar.—  Tienes especias escondidas?.—  El Nie menor apretó los labios negando ligeramente con la cabeza, sacándole un bufido de decepción a Wei WuXian.</p><p>— Hey, Wei WuXian.—  Se enderezó al escuchar un nuevo llamado y se giró hacía la voz, vio cómo algo era dirigido hacia su posición y lo atrapó con su mano por instinto, siendo un objeto liviano, era un frasco y en el interior se notaban unas curiosas especias.</p><p>— ¡Gracias Jin Pavo real ZiXuan!.—  Agradeció con una gran sonrisa en labios, viendo cómo es que el de túnicas amarillas fruncía en ceño mientras se acercaba y jalaba con poco cariño de su cabellera, sacándole un quejido y le reclamó pero fue ignorado.</p><p>— No hagan ningún espectáculo o su castigo será peor que escribir las reglas y eso ya es demasiado, incluso hasta para ti, Wei WuXian.—  Habló Jiang Cheng al mismo tiempo que tomaba un trozo de carne y lo servía en su plato y en otro.</p><p>— Ya, ya, me basta con ese castigo tan aburrido.— Debía de fingir molestia pero en realidad estaba que desbordaba felicidad en su interior, ¡pasaría tiempo de caridad con su amado Lan Zhan!, no tenía ni idea de de cuantas veces había celebrando ese hecho en el día, pero toda esa emoción se desmoronó al recordar que debía de concentrarse en el tema de los Wen, la batalla que se generaría, el adoctrinamiento, pero primero lo de arquería, dónde haría enojar a su bello Lan Zhan al tomar su cinta y se marcharía, la quema en recesos de las nubes... Entre más cosas.<br/><em>"Mierda."</em>—Pensó abrumado, eran demasiadas cosas con las que tendría que lidiar, pero ahora, tenía que buscar una manera de proteger Gusu, cosa que ya había descubierto, unos talismanes a cada lado, tal y cómo lo planeó y estaba escrito en sus notas ocultas, sin embargo, ahora de debía de buscar una manera de marcharse de los recesos de las nubes en un mes, para que el resto del año poder encargare de los túmulos funerarios, volverlo habitable y hablar seriamente con Wen Qing. </p><p>Al ya tener todos sus platos servidos con comida se fueron a buscar una mesa vacía para sentarse en grupo. Wei WuXian si quiera había elegido su comida, estaba muy concentrado pensando que Jiang Cheng se frustró al notar que estaba siendo ignorado y sirvió comida en su plato y en el del loto rojo.</p><p>— ¡Wei WuXian!, idiota, ponte a comer de una vez para que dejes de tener esa cara de muerto, o te juro que te romperé las piernas si no te alimentas.—  Sonrió ante la amenaza y tomó su cubierto para así, darle un bocado a la comida sin ni siquiera mirarla, ya que algo más captó su atención. Unas túnicas blancas cómo la nieve misma, un fino trazo de patrones de nubes le decoraban, su rostro era serio y frío cómo el hielo, su mirada congelaba con tan sólo verla, un dorado tan fragoroso que hacía estremecer su corazón, su expresión facial nula, su cabellera oscura moviéndose ligeramente cada vez que daba un paso, siempre tan elegante, sin ninguna mancha ni arruga en su vestir, portando con orgullo la cinta de su frente, completamente sexy y seductor desde el punto de vista de Wei WuXian.</p><p><em>"Quiero que me ahorque con esas manos."</em>— Pensó con descaro mientras que disfrutaba de las vistas, casi babeando en el proceso, cosa que notó Wen Ning, quien estaba sentado en uno de sus costados y río por lo bajo, ocultándolo tras su manga. </p><p>— Deja de soñar despierto y come, imbécil.—  Jiang Cheng parecía molesto y tomó con sus propios palillos uno de los alimentos en el plato de Wei Ying y se lo metió en la boca antes de que este si quiera pudiera reaccionar. </p><p>Se iba a quejar, pero una textura desagradable se plantó en sus papilas gustativas, dándole arcadas, miró con horror a su shidi, quien no comprendió su expresión, al igual que Jin ZiXuan, este había dejado su plato para ver que era lo que pasaba, ya que de un momento a otro, Wei WuXian se levantó de su asiento con rapidez y corrió velozmente hacía unos arbustos y expulsar todo lo que estuvo en su estomago. La carne había dejado una sensación desagradable en su boca, sentía que no era suficiente, debía sacarlo todo, era... <em>Era venenoso</em>, los recuerdos en los túmulos funerarios llegaron a su cabeza, sacándole un quejido lastimero. Negó con la cabeza varías veces, sostuvo entre sus dedos sus hebras de cuervo con fuerza. No estaba en los túmulos, no estaba comiendo de <em>eso</em> para sobrevivir, estaba en Gusu, la comida no podía matarlo, la comida no estaba cargada con energía resentida, la comida no estaba podrida. </p><p>Exhaló ruidosamente y limpió su boca con su manga, tratando de relajarse.</p><p>— ¡Joven maestro Wei!.—  Una persona se acercó con rapidez y acarició su espalda suavemente, cosa que agradeció en silencio, pues había funcionado, sus ojos estaban cristalinos por la repentina acción, había vomitado todo, absolutamente todo lo que hubo en su estomago.— ¿Se encuentra bien?, ¿quiere que lo lleve a la enfermería?.—  Preguntó el individuo con notable preocupación. </p><p>— Yo...—  Se enderezó y suspiró.—  Estoy bien, estoy bien.—  Volteó su rostro para encontrarse el rostro de Su She bastante cerca, poniendo nervioso al joven discípulo Lan el cual retrocedió un paso para darle más espacio personal. Tras él pudo observar la mirada de desconcierto por parte de Jiang Cheng y la de angustia de Jin ZiXuan.</p><p>— Joven ma—  A-Ying, puedo llevarte con mi hermana para que te revise, ella dijo que aun puedes estar afectado por lo del Lago Esmeralda, puedo pedirle que te de una dé sus medicinas para los malestares.— Dijo Wen Ning posando su mano sobre el hombre de su amigo.</p><p>— Wei WuXian, ¿por qué demonios no dijiste que no te sentías bien?, ¡siempre ocultando cómo te sientes, grandísimo idiota!.—  Le dedicó una sonrisa débil a su shidi, no estaba con energías para discutir y explicar que la verdadera razón de su repentino malestar fue la carne. </p><p>— Jiang-xiong, no culpes a Wei-xiong, ya sabes cómo es él, creo que por eso estaba tan distraído hace un momento, lo mejor es dejarlo descansar, ¿no?.—  Agradeció con un asentimiento de cabeza a Nie Huaisang por defenderlo y este le devolvió la expresión con una sonrisa reconfortante.</p><p>— Tal vez su estomago continúa delicado, la carne es demasiado pesada para él, no debiste ponerle carne en su comida.— Reprendió Jin ZiXuan mirando con desaprobación a Jiang Cheng y de comprensión al loto rojo.</p><p>— ¡Tu!.—  No pudo replicar nada pues era verdad. Estaba consciente de que la condición de su hermano no era la mejor, aun más si fue expuesto a energía resentida y enfermó, pese a que su núcleo dorado hacía lo posible para que su hermano estuviera estable, también era su trabajo ayudar en el proceso de su recuperación. </p><p>— Wei Ying.— El vello de la nuca de Wei WuXian se encrespó y todo su cuerpo se puso rígido, incluso Su She y Wen Ning pudieron notar cómo el cuerpo del loto rojo se tensó, el primero se preocupó pensando en muchas posibilidades y el segundo reprimió una sonrisa al sospechar a que se debía esa reacción.</p><p>— Lan Zhan.—  Wei WuXian sonrió levemente pero se puso nervioso al notar la insistente mirada de Lan Wangji a su persona, cómo si lo analizara, hasta que notó algo en su expresión.</p><p><em>"Aww, mi Lan Zhan está preocupado."</em>— Al conectar miradas un escalofrío recorrió toda su juvenil columna vertebral y fue un reflejo el guiñarle con descaro el ojo al segundo Jade, viendo que el Lan era quien se tensaba ahora y dejaba de respirar por un momento. </p><p>— Llévenlo a la enfermería.—  Finalizó mirando ahora a Wen Ning.—  Llama a tu hermana.—  Dicho esto, se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección a un destino desconocido para los demás presentes, aunque lo más probable es que fuera a por Lan Xichen e informar los sucedido.<br/><em>"Que adorable sonrojo en sus orejitas".</em>— Se burló en su mente, enternecido por la reacción de Lan Wangji. </p><p>Sin esperar mucho, algunos murmullos se escucharon y con ayuda de sus amigos, se dirigió a la enfermería, cosa que le pareció bastante extremista, ya estaba bien, tan sólo quería dormir un rato, pero tal parece que Wen Qing le embutiría sus medicinas para al menos nutrirle, pues literalmente su estomago quedó vacío, pero no sintió hambre. </p><p>— No es nada grave, su salud está bien, dormir un rato le bastará, en unas dos horas se encontrará mejor pero tendrá que venir aquí otra vez para dar un chequeo más y dar mi veredicto final.— Wen Ning ya le había informado a su hermana tiempo después de que fue recostado en una de las camas para ser atendido, la fémina no tardó en llegar y al verle hizo una mueca que le causó cierta nostalgia y gracia, la Wen Qing de su tiempo siempre ponía esa expresión cada vez que su cuerpo se debilitaba al no comer lo necesario, su nariz arrugaba ligeramente, sus labios se aprestaban y su ceño se fruncía.   </p><p>— Muchas gracias por su colaboración, señorita Wen, usted es muy amable.— Agradeció Lan Xichen y la mujer asintió con la cabeza para luego pellizcar con poca delicadeza la mejilla del niño en cama.</p><p>— Más te vale comer bien y no quejarte, ¿entendiste?, A-Ning será quien te mantenga vigilado y cada vez que vea que te niegues a alimentarte bien me avisará y vendré yo y mis agujas.—  Chilló en voz baja ante la amenaza y asintió con la cabeza varías veces antes de que la Wen lo soltara y se alejara.—  Mi trabajo aquí a terminado.—  Dicho esto, dejó algunas hierva medicinales sobre una mesa y un plato para así, marcharse.</p><p>— Siempre tan delicada.—  Refunfuñó acariciando su moflete y se enderezó.</p><p>— Joven maestro Wei, lo conveniente sería que se recostara nuevamente y descanse por el tiempo que la señorita Wen le indicó.— Asintió con la cabeza ante lo dicho por Lan Xichen, quien no dejó de sonreír en ningún momento.</p><p>— Joven ma—  A-Ying.—  Miró a Wen Ning.— Disculpa a mi hermana, e—ella se preocupa mucho por sus pacientes.— El menor agachó la cabeza hacía el suelo pero una mano sobre su cabellera le hizo sobre saltar, más aun cuando esta revolvía su cabello con cariño.</p><p>— Entiendo, ella es doctor, su trabajo es salvar a las personas.—  Le dedicó una gran sonrisa al Wen la cual lo tranquilizó y la correspondió pero con una más tímida.</p><p>
  <em>"Ella siempre ha sido así."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« — Nunca antes te había dicho esto. Pero hoy tengo que decirte estas palabras. Puede que no tenga otra oportunidad después...— »</em>
</p><p>Sonrió levemente mientras que su espalda se encorvaba y cerraba sus párpados.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>«— Gracias. Y lo siento.</em>
    <em> — »</em>
  </b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>¡Esta historia está más adelantada en Wattpad!.</p><p>¡Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo!, no olviden compartir, comentar, o dejar su querido voto para animar a estar joven escritora. &lt;3</p><p>Tengo que confesar que estos primeros capítulos son algo relleno, lo que se esta reforzando es la relación entre los personajes y cómo pudieron notar mi corazones, hay muchos cambios. Además, existe un detalle importante que será explicado en capítulos futuros. Jiji.</p><p>Nos leemos en la próxima. <br/>Besitos a todos.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Capítulo 6: Sorpresa y castigo.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>¡Disfruten de su lectura!.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Este capítulo está potente, aviso.</b>
  <br/>
  <b>( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>. . .</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>" </b>
  </em>
  <em>Las colinas se repiten y las aguas siguen y siguen,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Es difícil distinguir desde la verdad y la falsedad.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>La nieve cae, espesa y fríamente; Arranco las cuerdas vacías de mi instrumento</em>
  <br/>
  <em>El sonido de la flauta se desvanece, sólo me permite recordar los días de gloria de nuestra juventud.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>No puedo cumplir con este amor profundo y predestinado tan fácilmente,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>pero te extraño tanto que mi anhelo me devora los huesos.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Creyendo débilmente, digo que estaremos destinados a encontrarnos en nuestra próxima vida.</em>
  <em>
    <b> "</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">Wàng</span>
    </em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">Chén</span>
    </em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">Rú</span>
    </em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">Xiàn</span>
    </em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>.</em>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <b>
    <em>忘塵如羨.—</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">¡N o   e r a      l o      q u e      e s p e r a b a </span>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <b>
    <span class="u">p e r o     e s t o y     s a t i s f e c h o!.</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>_____________</em>
  </span>
</p><p>Luego de dormir un rato bajo la supervisión de Jiang Cheng y Nie Huaisang tuvo que regresar a su habitación para darse un baño y cambiarse las túnicas por unas limpias, pues la que tenía antes estaban sucias y sudadas por la fiebre que tuvo por un corto periodo de tiempo. Fuera su yo de su primera vida se estaría quejando al estar enfermo, rara vez se enfermaba, la ultima vez que se enfermó de gravedad fue cuando era un niño mendigo en las calles, antes de que su tío Fengmian lo acogiera cómo su propio hijo tras la muerte de sus padres, sin embargo, ya se había acostumbrado a enfermarse en su segunda vida, con el cuerpo frágil de Mo XuanYu, mayoría del tiempo por culpa del frío en Gusu resultaba con ciertos resfriados de 3 días dónde estaba bajo el cuidado de su amado esposo y su querido hijo A-Yuan.</p><p>Al recordar a su bebé grande A-Yuan, no pudo evitar sentir una punzaba en el pecho, este A-Yuan tendría a sus padres con él, ya no podría criarlo o cuidarlo porqué ya no sería necesario en la vida del menor, ni siquiera había nacido aún. Se entristeció y encorvó su espalda, estaba dándose un baño, el agua llegaba hasta su vientre pues estaba arrodillado, comenzando a masajear sus adoloridos brazos y cuerpo con la yema de sus dedos, ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre recordar las cosas del pasado ¡y eso que apenas habían pasado unos días de lo sucedido!, le seguía sorprendiendo estar vivo, nada de lo que pasaba le entraba en la cabeza. </p><p>— Tengo demasiadas cosas en las que pensar.— Sonaba más cómo una queja en lugar de una afirmación, tomó su listón rojizo y desató su cabellera pues no la había soltado, cayendo sus hebras revoltosas cual cuervo sobre su espalda, flotando sobre la superficie del agua. Tomó el jabón y comenzó a esparcirlo por su cuerpo, apretando los labios en el proceso, inevitablemente llegó a su cabeza la vez que bañó a Lan Zhan por primera vez, su Hanguang-Jun estaba borracho en ese momento y estaba siendo demasiado desvergonzado, soltó una suave risa al recordar lo muy berrinchudo que fue el mayor en aquel entonces... Antes de que las cosas se subieran de tono.<br/>Su rostro enrojeció negando con la cabeza y tirandose agua en el rostro para poder alejar esos pensamientos.</p><p>— ¡Wei WuXian!.—  Y toda la tranquilidad se fue por al borda al escuchar la fuerte voz de Jiang Cheng y cómo es que este entraba a lo que era el baño, pasando el biombo, con su ceño fruncido, no reacción y ni tampoco se tapó, a diferencia del Jiang que a verlo en esa condición desvió casi al instante la mirada con sus moflete colorados.— ¡Idiota!, si te estas bañando avisa, maldita sea.—  Se quejó mientras se giraba y le daba la espalda al  loto rojo.</p><p>— No es mi culpa de que entraras sin ni siquiera tocar la puerta.—  Se excusó mojando de su cabello.</p><p>— ¡Tu!.— Iba a protestar pero no supo que decir, pues era cierto, bufó resignado y se giró ya más tranquilo, acercándose a su hermano.—  El viejo Qiren dice que te apures, que no te salvarás del castigo, así que date prisa.—  Tomó una pequeña cubeta que había sobre una mesa, la llenó del agua de la bañera y vertió el contenido sobre la cabeza de Wei WuXian, quien no dijo nada al respecto y se dejó ser.</p><p>— Que aburrido será todo eso.— Refunfuñó hundiéndose en el agua y creando infantiles burbujas, todo ante la atenta mirada de Jiang Cheng, el de ropas moradas rodó los ojos y comenzó a pasar sus manos por la cabellera de Wei WuXian, desenredando con sus dedos las muy desordenadas hebras y al mismo tiempo, aplicaba el jabón y agua para así acelerar el baño del contrario.</p><p>No pasó mucho tiempo para cuando ya Wei Ying estaba vestido con su ropa entre negro y rojo, su cabello ligeramente húmedo y recogido en una alta coleta gracias a su preciada cinta carmesí. Ambos hermanos salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron hacía el pabellón de la biblioteca, en el camino se encontraron con Nie Huaisang, quien les acompañó también, agitando su querido abanico sobre su rostro y cubriendo la mitad de este, dejando solamente sus ojos a la vista pero en sus labios había una sonrisa de diversión y esta se ensanchó más al ver la mirada directa de Lan Wangji hacía su querido amigo Wei-xiong.</p><p>— Suerte con tu castigo.—  Le guiñó el ojo al loto rojo, dejándolo desconcertado e hizo enojar a Jiang Cheng pero reprimió sus ganar de jalar de las orejas de ambos chicos y tan sólo le dedicó una mirada severa al segundo joven Jade.</p><p>— Nos vemos en la noche, díganle a A-Ning que mañana entrenaremos en la tarde.—  Sonrió ampliamente.—  Ah, y más tarde te ayudaré con tu abanico, Nie-xiong.—  Los ojos del mencionado brillaron de emoción.—  Nos vemos.— Le dio unas suaves palmadas en el rostro de Jiang Cheng y salió corriendo antes de que este reaccionara con intención de romperle las piernas.— ¡Lan Zhan!.—  Le llamó con el nombre a modo de saludo, deteniéndose frente al Jade, su rostro era inexpresivo pero notó el leve ceño fruncido en el rostro de Lan Wangji.</p><p>— Wei Ying.—  ¡Lan Zhan le había regresado el saludo!, eso no lo vio venir, si no mal recordaba el Lan Zhan de esta época normalmente lo ignoraba o simplemente no respondía sus llamados. <br/><em>"Tarado eso es lo mismo".</em>— Se reprendió mentalmente.</p><p>— ¡Vamos, Lan Zhan!, no te imaginas lo muy emocionado que estoy para hacer esto.—  En parte era dicho con ironía, escribir las reglas agotaba demasiado su paciencia, su muñeca iba a doler pero trataría de escribir lo más rápido posible para terminar y de paso también a su vez aprovechar el tiempo junto a su futuro esposo.</p><p>Sin duda sería algo interesante.</p><p>
  <b>[ . . . ]</b>
</p><p>El mes fue pasando, al igual que los días, entrenaba junto a su shidi con la espada, aun le costaba controlar a Suibian y cada vez que Jiang Cheng le preguntaba que sucedía se excusaba diciendo que tenía hambre o que sus manos dolían demasiado, para no decir la verdad. Había perdido la experiencia cómo un espadachín y debía de volver a adaptarse, en esta vida evitaría que su querido hermano termine con su núcleo dorado destruido, evitaría que muelle de loto quedara en vuelto en cenizas. Cada vez que salía a la montaña en recesos de las nubes aprovechaba para colocar talismanes por toda la zona, talismanes de protección que generarían una barrera al momento de sentir malas intenciones en las personas, gracias a la energía resentida que estaba condensada con bastante poder, siendo sensibles a los deseos humanos, pero no estaban activados, los activaría al momento de regresar a recesos de las nubes, unas horas antes de que comenzara el ataque de los Wen. </p><p>Oh, también estuvo compartiendo largos ratos con Wen Ning, su amistad se volvió más estrecha al igual que con su querida Wen Qing, esta ya lo soportaba y le trataba con ... Algo de cariño, cómo era ella, mostrando con agresividad su aprecio, dándole varios zapes en la cabeza cada vez que no comía lo suficiente, haciendo reír a Nie Huaisang con quien también se volvió muy cercano, dejaron de lado las formalidades de <em>"Xiong" </em>y comenzaron a llamarse de modo <em>"A-Sang"</em> y<em> "A-Ying"</em>, eso emocionó al loto rojo. <br/>Otra persona con la cual comenzó a convivir fue con el pavo real de su amada Shijie, pudo entender del porqué actuaba tan arrogante y altivo, no era muy comprendido, eso le conmocionó, fue bastante gracioso la manera en la que le confesó cómo realmente se sentía y lo mucho que apreciaba a la hermana mayor de Wei WuXian, Jiang YanLi. Esa madrugada Wei WuXian había ido por algo de vino, Sonrisa del emperador, su favorita, por suerte, nadie lo notó y pudo llevarlo a la habitación dónde sólo pudo compartir con el Jin, pues Jiang Cheng estaba demasiado cansado y estaba en un sueño profundo.</p><p>Al final Jin ZiXuan quedó algo ebrio y comenzó a ser honesto, Wei WuXian mentiría si dijera que no comenzó a reírse cómo loco, sólo que amortiguaba su escandalosa risa con las mangas de sus túnicas, pero se calmó cuando su shidi le tiró la almohada en la cara completamente molesto al ser despertado por su escandalo. </p><p>Dejando eso de lado, otra cosa que también progresó fue su relación con Lan Zhan, en medio de sus castigos trataba de sacar temas de conversación y en algunas ocasiones el Lan respondía a sus comentarios con suaves <em>"Mn"</em> ¡Eso era más que suficiente para hacer feliz Wei WuXian!, se sintió orgulloso de ver cómo es que comprendía el idioma de su futuro esposo estando joven, ya reconocía cuando soltaba un <em>"Mn"</em> feliz, sus cejas se levantaban casi de manera inexistente, o cuando estaba irritado, el <em>"Mn"</em> se convierte en uno demasiado largo y más intenso.</p><p>¡En tu cara futuro cuñado!, le iba a  quitar le puesto a Lan Xichen cómo traductor de Lan Wangji. </p><p>Otra cosa sorprendente que casi hace que le diera un paro cardiaco fue el hecho de que Lan Qiren, el viejo Qiren, la cabra con barbuda, ¡le trataba bien!, ¡eso era demasiado para el loto rojo!, pese a que antes le sacaba canas verdes al mayor con su terrible comportamiento, comenzó a tratarlo de manera respetuosa y no le levantaba la voz tal y cómo hacía en el pasado, era simplemente raro, no había molestia en su mirada al verlo, lo estaba tolerando. Cuando habló con su A-Sang sobre esto él le dijo que tal vez era debido a su drástico cambio, no comprendió muy bien a que se refería su amigo hasta que le explicó. </p><p>— Tengo que admitir que también me sorprendió el cambio de actitud que tuviste luego de que cayeras al Lago Esmeralda, comenzaste a ser más amable con todos, ¡no es que dijera que no eras amable antes!, A-Ying es muy bueno con todos, pero ahora lo es más.—  Lo vio mover su abanico rápidamente sobre su rostro.—  Incluso permitió que nos comenzáramos a llamar de esta forma, ¡incluso te volviste más cariñoso con Jiang-xiong!, también con Wen Ning y su hermana.—  En parte era cierto, aun recordaba su actitud de cuando tenía 15 años, se consideraba un prodigio y la verdad es que lo era, pero antes alardeaba demasiado de ello y por culpa de esa acción, resultó ganándose el odio de varias personas al igual que admiración de otras. —  Incluso con el discípulo que menos destacaba, le diste ánimos y ahora se esta volviendo muy bueno en las seis artes, no entiendo cómo es que lo hiciste pero es sorpréndete.—  Tragó saliva con impresión, ¿Su She se estaba esforzando?, tal parecía que si y sintió cierta calidez en su pecho, cierto orgullo de saber que lo que impulsó al chico fueron tan sólo unas palabras de aliento y comprensión. </p><p>Oh, por poco y lo dejaba pasar, incluso convivió con el joven Su She en sus tiempos libres o cuando terminaban las clases con Qiren, se tomaban el tiempo para hablar a la salida del salón y comer algunas verduras mientras charlaban o Wei WuXian dándole consejos y ánimos al contrario. Jiang Cheng a veces los acompañaba a comer y tan sólo escuchaba o corregía en algo al loto rojo, incluso se había tomado la molestia de también aconsejar a Su Minshan.</p><p>Volviendo al presente, ahora se encontraba en uno de los bosques que rodeaban la montaña de Gusu, ajustando los talismanes y usar parte de su energía espiritual para ocultar la energía resentida de los cultivadores que pasaban cerca, para que no puedan percibir los talismanes y mantenerlos ocultos hasta que fuera el momento de usarlos. Pero a lo lejos, pudo notar una curiosa cabaña, se acercó disimuladamente, pese a que la luz era escasa ya que era de noche no significaba que no pudiera notar la luz encendida que se reflejaba en los cristales de la casa. </p><p>Hizo un intento de ser lo más silencioso posible hasta quedar a un costado de la cabaña, era bastante bonita para estar tan alejada de los recesos de las nubes. Hasta que por un momento recordó un acontecimiento de su segunda vida.</p><p>
  <em>Estaba siendo acompañado por los Juniors mientras investigaban a los alrededores de Gusu debido a una extraña manifestación de espíritus y uno que otro cadáver visto, mientras caminaban y se adentraban al bosque, su querido A-Yuan había visto una acogedora casa a lo lejos, siendo cubierta por la maleza, la madera estaba chamuscada pero parecían ser quemaduras de hace muchos años, demasiados, pues también estaba degastada, se notaba cómo si en cualquier soplido del viento la estructura se destruiría. Le preguntó a su esposo sobre la cabaña y este tan sólo contestó con un:</em>
  <br/>
  <em>"— Ahí es dónde vivía mi padre.—"</em>
</p><p>Parpadeó varias veces, en su primera vida no tuvo el placer de conocer al padre de los gemelos Jade, tenía notable curiosidad, decidido se acercó a la puerta entreabierta de la cabaña, ¿Qué es lo que diría al momento en el que el señor Lan le hablara?, ¿saludaría respetosamente?, ¿se excusaría diciendo que estaba perdido? o ¿anunciando que sería el futuro esposo de su hijo menor?.<br/><em>"No, en definitiva no diré eso, no lo voy a insinuar aún."</em>— Negó con un movimiento de cabeza, antes de levantarla y cuando dio el primer paso sintió cómo una mano se posaba sobre su hombro, haciéndole brincar de la impresión y soltar un grito de todo menos masculino. </p><p>— ¡Aaah!, ¡por las barbas de Qiren!, ¡que susto!.—  Exclamó dándose la vuelta en posición de pelea, pero lo único que recibió fue una suave carcajada por parte del desconocido, ¿Qué era tan gracioso?.</p><p>— Oh, pequeño niño, ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? <em>"¿por las barbas de </em><em>Qiren</em><em>?"</em>.—  Volvió a reír esta vez más fuerte el señor, notablemente más alto que Wei WuXian. Ahora que el menor lo notaba, ese individuo era parecido al maestro Qiren pero sin barba y parte de su expresión facial le recordaba a Lan Xichen pero lo que más llamó su atención, fueron sus orbes color miel, que pese a la oscuridad, se reflejaban en la iluminación de las velas dentro de la casa y de la luna dando directamente con su rostro, aun con los arboles de por medio.</p><p>La mente de Wei WuXian hizo un <em>"Click"</em> al notar de quien se trataba y tragó saliva.</p><p>— ¡Vaya!, hace años que no me reía de esa forma, lamento mi comportamiento, joven maestro, no quería asustarlo pero me sorprendió verlo a usted caminando por esta zona, ¿se encuentra perdido?.—  Habló el hombre ya más tranquilo y enderezándose para así ordenar sus blancas y pulcras túnicas, aun lado traía una bolsa llena de lo que parecían ser verduras y curiosamente unos nísperos.</p><p>— Yo, lamento también aparecer de la nada e irrumpir con su tranquilidad, tenía curiosidad de saber que era este lugar, estaba caminando por el bosque mientras recolectaba algunas frutas  para mi y unos amigos.—  Posó sus manos al frente e hizo una reverencia ante el adulto, pero grata fue su sorpresa al sentir unas suaves palmaditas en su cabeza, su espalda se volvió recta casi al instante y sus labios estaban formando una perfecta "o" de sorpresa, no esperaba una reacción así por parte de un Lan, era incluso muy amigable. </p><p>— No te preocupes por eso, joven maestro, supongo que estamos a mano, sólo es que no suelen visitarme personas a menudo, me extrañó verte cerca de mi hogar, ¿puedo saber tu nombre joven maestro?.—  Su tono de voz era suave y agradable, siendo apacible con cada una de sus palabras y una sonrisa estaba pintada en los labios del más alto, ¡se parecía bastante a Lan Xichen con esa expresión y tenía los orbes del mismo color que de su querido Lan Zhan!.</p><p>— Me llamo Wei Ying de cortesía WuXian, es un gusto conocerlo. ¿Cuál es su nombre señor?.—  Al fin estaba conociendo a su futuro suegro, era hora de ganarse la bendición, con el suegro a su favor sin duda podría estar junto a su Lan Zhan sin que nadie interfiriera. </p><p>— El gusto también es mío, joven maestro Wei, yo soy Lan Xiwang <em><b>(1)</b></em>, aunque las personas me dicen QingHeng-Jun.—  Hizo una pequeña reverencia.— ¿Te gustaría pasar a tomar un poco de té, joven maestro Wei?.—  No dudó en aceptar la invitación y ambos se adentraron a la cabaña, charlaron un rato, familiarizándose casi al instante, esa noche Wei WuXian pudo conocer a un Lan menos sofisticado, con la personalidad de una persona común, riendo y soltando algunos chistes ridículos pero gracioso, al ver que las paredes de incomodidad se derrumbaban Wei Ying no dudó en sacar a flote <em>"sin querer"</em> su admiración por el segundo Jade, los ojos del adulto brillaron cada vez que le contaba anécdotas sobre los hijos de este, contando sobre lo que pasó en el Lago Esmeralda, lo muy ágil que era su Lan Zhan con las manos y su espada, lo muy sincronizado que estaba con Lan Xichen. Si no fuera por el sonido de unos pájaros asomados a una de las ventanas hubiera continuando hablando con el mayor, pero debía de volver a casa. </p><p>— Veo que le tienes mucho aprecio a mi hijo menor.—  Las mejillas de Wei WuXian se encendieron en un tono carmesí y tomó de la taza de té en un intento de disimular su sonrojo, ¡su futuro suegro lo había pillado!.—  Honestamente estoy feliz de saber que mi pequeño A-Zhan haya hecho un gran amigo cómo tu, joven maestro Wei.—  El mencionado hizo un ademán leve con la cabeza, desviando la mirada al ver cómo los ojos del adulto se entrecerraban.—  O... ¿Son algo más que eso?.— Se atragantó con el liquido.</p><p>— ¡¿A— A qué te refieres?!.—  Exclamó bajando la taza, ¿por qué se avergonzaba?, no lo sabía, tal vez porqué en el fondo aun tenía parte de su espíritu de joven, de cuando tuvo 15 años, pese a que tenía más años ya que venía del mismísimo futuro. <br/>El Lan reprimió una risa tras su manga antes de sentarse de manera adecuada y le daba un sorbo a su té antes de proseguir.</p><p>— Veo la manera en la que hablas de mi hijo A-Zhan, y las cosas que me has contado me parecen curiosas, A-Zhan nunca fue bueno conviviendo con otras personas que no sean su hermano mayor A-Huan, pero veo que le gusta estar contigo, dices que le molestas bastante pero también me contaste de que te sacó del Lago Esmeralda y ayudó a mantenerte bajo calor, A-Zhan siempre fue muy mezquino con el contacto físico.— De eso estaba consciente Wei WuXian.— Y que haya hecho eso contigo me parece algo extraño, no puedo afirmar nada, pero estoy seguro de que eres del agrado de mi hijo, con lo poco que hemos hablado pude ver que eres alguien muy hiperactivo.—  El menor soltó un bufido haciendo reír al mayor.— Y expresivo, el joven maestro Wei y mi A-Zhan se complementarían muy bien.—  ¿Sus oídos acababan de engañarlo?, ¿el padre de su futuro esposo ya lo había aceptado?, ¿así de fácil?.</p><p><em>" Vaya, eso fue más fácil de lo que creí, por un momento creí que me iba a pedir 5 cabras y todo el dinero para poder estar con su hijo."</em>—Sonrió ampliamente pero luego cambió su expresión a una de desconcierto.</p><p>— No entiendo a que se refiere, líder Lan.—  Espetó con confusión fingida.</p><p>— Lo entenderás cuando crezcas, ambos lo harán.—  Finalizó la conversación con una gran sonrisa antes de volver a tomar del té, acción que imitó Wei WuXian.</p><p>— Bueno, fue un gusto conocerlo líder de la secta Lan, pero me tengo que ir pronto, no quiero meterme en problemas con su hijo.— Dijo lo ultimo con algo de gracia, sacándole otra risita al adulto.—  Por cierto, el té estaba delicioso.—  Se levantó mientras acomodaba sus vestiduras.</p><p>— El gusto fue mío, joven maestro Wei, su compañía fue muy agradable, hace años que no hablaba con alguien tan animado cómo usted. — Su sonrisa se convirtió en una nostálgica.—  estoy completamente seguro de que has traído bastante alegría a los recesos de las nubes.—  Se enderezó y se puso en pie para acompañar al menor hacía la salida de su hogar. </p><p>— Más bien problemas y regaños, he hecho enojar al maestro Qiren demasiadas veces que ya perdí la cuenta.—  Ambos soltaron una suave risa.—  ¡Bien!, me despido líder de la secta Lan, cuídese bien.—</p><p>— Espero verte pronto joven maestro Wei, puedes venir a verme todas las veces que quieras, tu presencia es bienvenida a este lugar.—  El hombre era bastante amable y se notaba el ahora cariño que le tenía al de cinta rojiza, pero era inevitable, Wei Ying siempre tuvo ese toque de agradar a los demás y la solidaridad de ayudarlo y sin darse si quiera cuenta había ayudado al padre de su Lan Zhan, trayéndole cierta alegría que el mayor no había sentido desde ya hace mucho tiempo, la actitud del loto rojo simplemente le trajo a memoria los momentos de su juventud y cuando compartía con la gente de su generación. Recordándole que ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se aisló del mundo, creyendo que nada había cambiado en su entorno, que todos continuaban siendo ignorantes al sentir de las personas y siendo consumido por el arrepentimiento y remordimiento, hasta que esa misma noche, conoció a una persona traviesa, capaz de romper al menos unas 10 reglas del clan en menos de 5 minutos, cuya risa era contagiosa, que había traído un ambiente hogareño a la soledad de su cabaña... Eso le hizo reflexionar de que las cosas tal vez ya eran diferentes. </p><p>Y de alguna forma, aquel joven le recordaba a su ya <em>difunta esposa.</em></p><p>— ¡Claro!, haré lo posible para volver y venir a visitarlo más seguido.—  Prometió y estaba dispuesto a cumplir su palabra.—  Oh, y no creo que sea necesaria tanta formalidad conmigo, no estoy acostumbrado a ello, puedes decirme Wei Ying o Wei WuXian.—  Se señaló a si mismo sonriente.</p><p>— Esta bien, A-Xian.—  El mencionado alzó ambas cejas con impresión, pero no se quejó ni nada, le agradaba ser llamado así.—  Nos vemos pronto, cuídate bastante y trata de no causarle algunas desviación de Qi a mi hermano.—  Dijo con gracia en su voz.—  Y cuida bien de mi A-Zhan, es un buen chico.—  Asintió con la cabeza, dedicándole una gran sonrisa al mayor antes de retirarse lo más pronto posible, debía de volver a la habitación.</p><p>Al día siguiente asistió a las clases del maestro Qiren, tratando de no llamar la atención, pero tenía que admitir que se le estaba haciendo demasiado aburrido el tema, en su primera vida ya estaría en muelle de loto ya que habría sido expulsado al comenzar una pelea contra el pavo real y estaría disgustando la sopa de raíz de loto de su adorada Shijie, pero esta vez fue distinto, no había tenido ningún conflicto con el Jin y no había razón alguna para expulsarlo.</p><p>En medio de bostezos e intentos de no encorvarse cada vez que Qiren le miraba con desaprobación se dió concluida la clase, siendo hora del almuerzo, fue acompañado por sus amigos, un momento tranquilo dónde tan sólo se la pasaron entre charlas amistosas, burlas y algunos golpes por parte de Jiang Cheng contra Wei WuXian al hacer algún comentario fuera de lugar o por molestarlo constantemente.</p><p>— ¡Lan Zhan!.—  Llamó al segundo Jade al verlo ya en la biblioteca, sentado mientras escribía algunas cosas en unos papeles, levantó su mirada dorada hacia su dirección, su cabellera se movía ligeramente gracias al viento a sus espaldas, su cinta blanca con patrones de nubes azules resaltaba sobre su frente, una bella imagen para los ojos de Wei WuXian, lucía cómo un inmortal caído del cielo para vivir en el mundo terrenal. Retomando el tema anterior, era el último día de su castigo, ya le quedaba poco que escribir, sólo debía de copiar <em>conducta</em>, hubiese terminado antes pero la vagancia le pudo más, además, le agradaba ver a su Lan Zhan molesto al ser tan irritable.—  Que bueno es verte otra vez, ¿estás feliz de verme?.—  Tomó asiento en la mesa frente del Lan.</p><p>— Mn. —  La respuesta no se la esperó y miró fijamente al Jade, parpadeando varías veces, analizando la situación.—  Siéntate adecuadamente.—  Hizo una mueca ante la orden pero obedeció sin rechistar, sin embargo, una sonrisa de diversión se dio lugar en su rostro, era hoy, hoy sería en el día donde trataría de hacer realidad lo del incienso, era hoy o nunca. </p><p>Luego de un rato, continuó escribiendo extrañamente en silencio, incluso, sintió la mirada penetrante de Lan Wangji sobre su persona, cómo si tratara de descifrar que pasaba con él, porqué  no era usual un Wei WuXian callado y extrañamente concentrado. Se levantó de su sitio y fue a una de las estanterías para tomar cierto libro, un libro de poemas de Lan An, el favorito del segundo Jade y se acercó a un balcón para continuar leyendo, la brisa que surcaba por Gusu siempre era una muy gélida, acariciando sus blancas mejillas, estaba leyendo concentrado, por una cantidad de tiempo desconocida hasta que notó por el rabillo del ojo unos movimientos por parte del discípulo principal de Yunmeng y el cómo este se acercaba hacía su persona, ocultando algo tras su cuerpo, no levantó su vista del poema que trataba de leer cómo desde hace unos 6 intentos y no lograba pasar de la primera línea, ya que su mente estaba completamente distraída de la realidad y esa distracción tenía un nombre y apellido para su desgracia. </p><p>— Joven maestro Lan.—  Escuchó el llamado y levantó la mirada del libro.— Ya ha pasado un mes, ya no vendré aquí mañana, así que hice un regalo para ti, es un regalo de despedida.—  De su espalda sacó una hoja ligeramente maltratada por el agarre que estaba ejerciendo, mostrando un bello dibujo de Lan Wangji en perfil, las pinceladas eran suaves y el delineado del dibujo era muy preciso, teniendo en cuenta  los rasgos que más caracterizaban al jade, su expresión fría, su mirada de seriedad, su postura recta, sus largos cabellos y hasta se había tomado la molestia de dibujar el patrón de nubes en la cinta. ¡Oh!, dato curioso, nuestro querido loto rojo había escrito unas 643 reglas de más por error. Lan Wangji le miró extrañado la ultima vez que se  vieron en la biblioteca pero no mencionó nada.</p><p>El rostro de Lan Zhan mostró una faceta de sorpresa y parpadeó un par de veces, antes de voltear a mirar al creador del bello dibujo, la sonrisa de Wei WuXian lo desconcertó y descolocó por completo, era demasiado reluciente. Cerró su libro de poemas de Lan An y lo dejó recostado sobre la estantería, Wei WuXian siguió con la mirada la acción sospechosamente, pero Lan Wangji no notó aquello, sino que toda su atención estaba centrada en el papel, acercó lentamente su mano hacía el objeto y lo sostuvo entre sus dedos suavemente, el loto rojo lo soltó y pudo observarlo mejor. No había nada de malo, levantó la mirada, esta vez mirando tras de Wei WuXian, su ceño se frunció al notar que había sucedido, ¡No había nada escrito en los papeles dónde se suponía que Wei Ying tenía que escribir lo que le faltaba de las reglas del clan!. Frunció en ceño mirando con notable molestia al menor, quien río entre dientes. </p><p>— ¿Qué te pareció el regalo?, ¿bonito verdad?.—  Dijo recostándose casi sobre el Lan, él  no se apartó pero si le miró con enojo, interrogándole con la mirada.—  Lo siento Lan Er-ge, no escribí lo que me falta de las reglas, ¡en mi defensa!, un dibujo del gran Lan Wangji merece los mejores retoques, ¿no crees, Lan Zhan?.— Acercó su rostro peligrosamente al segundo Jade y de manera cautelosa cambió el libro de poemas por uno más... Travieso. Lan Wangji ante la cercanía se puso rígido, su respiración se aceleró ligeramente para así, alejarse de Wei WuXian.</p><p>— Ridículo.—  Wei Ying soltó una carcajada y esperó ansioso a que el segundo Jade tomara el libro, sin ni siquiera fijarse en el titulo de la portada, lo abrió y una exclamación de asombro escapó de sus labios, sus ojos se abrieron de par a par y no se movió ni un musculo, cosa que dejó algo confundido a Wei Ying, en su primera vida, Lan Zhan había arrojado el libro y por poco terminaban luchando con las espadas, pero ahora todo era diferente.</p><p>Además, el libro que estaba entre las manos del Lan era uno de artes eróticas...</p><p>
  <em>De mangas-cortadas. </em>
</p><p>— ¡Wei Ying!.—  Exclamó el Lan apretando entre sus manos el libro, su rostro registraba una faceta de notable furia, su cuello estaba rojizo y ni hablar de sus orejas que se habían tornado en un completo rosa intenso, apretando los dientes y tensando la mandíbula, haciendo reír a carcajadas al joven Wei WuXian, el de cinta roja se encontraba sosteniendo su estomago pues este estaba doliendo por culpa de las risas que soltaba, cayendo al suelo de manera poca cuidadosa pero poco le importó pues esto no evitó que continuara riéndose.</p><p>— ¡Si, aquí estoy!, ¡ese es mi nombre!.—  Dijo aun entre risas. Pero se tensó al escuchar el sonido de una espada siendo desvainada, el metal frío resonó en sus oídos y se detuvo al instante, se enderezó e iba a tomar el libro de artes eróticas el cual debía de estar a su lado, cómo en su primera vida, dónde Lan Wangji tiró dichoso libro al suelo con notable indignación. Grata fue su sorpresa al ver que el objeto no estaba a un lado suyo y al dirigir su mirada al Lan, notó que el libro continuaba en una de las manos del Jade, siendo sostenido con fuerza y en la otra mano se encontraba Bichen siendo empuñada por Lan Wangji. — ¡Eh!, ¡Modales joven maestro Lan, ¡moda—  No le dio tiempo en ir a por Suibian cuando ya tenía el cuerpo del Jade sobre el suyo mismo, siendo apresado por este, la amenazante hoja afilada de la espada se encontraba frente a su cara y algo se posó sobre su vientre, era el libro, tragó saliva al nota la oscura mirada en las orbes doradas del Jade.—  ¡L— Lan Zhan suéltame!.—  Pataleó cómo un niño pequeño en un intento de quitarse al mencionado de encima.</p><p><em>"No me sueltes Lan Zhan, quiero ver de que eres capaz de hacerle a este pequeño cuerpo de quince años."</em>— Pensó para sus adentros, sonriendo de manera disimulada antes de cambiar su expresión a una de pánico fingido al sentir sus muñecas ser apresadas por la mano libre de Lan Wangji, el agarre era fuerte y no pudo zafarse, siendo dirigidas arriba de su cabeza contra el suelo.</p><p>— ¡Lan Er-gege!, por favor, deja libre a este jovencito, ¡estaba bromeando!, no es necesario la violencia, ¡no apoyo la moción con violencia!, ¡Ah!, Lan Zhan! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!, ¡no me ignores!.—  Gritó al sentir cómo es que el Lan se posicionaba entre sus piernas, aun mirando fijamente el libro sobre su vientre, se estaba poniendo nervioso, pudo ver que las puntas de las orejas de Lan Wangji estaban enrojecidas.</p><p>— Ruidoso.—  Lo escuchó murmurar y luego de soltar a Bichen y alejar el arma, antes de posar mano sobre la piernas de Wei WuXian, acariciando el muslo de este, tal y cómo aparecía en la ilustración del libro. </p><p><em>"¡Que travieso Lan Zhan!, estás siendo muy desvergonzado en este momento".</em>— Estaba ansioso y apropósito soltó un obsceno gemido ante la caricia a su glúteo aun sobre las telas de su pantalón, notó cómo el cuerpo de Lan Wangji se tensaba al instante de escucharlo y sólo fingió una expresión de vergüenza, su respiración estaba acelerada y sentía sus mejillas arder, ciertas gotas de sudor bajaron por su sien y apretó los labios, cerrando los párpados al sentir los filoso ojos dorados del Jade sobre su persona, haciéndole estremecer con sólo esa simple acción.  </p><p>Lo que si no se veía venir era sentir cómo es que sus labios eran presionados contra unos más suaves, demandantes, ansioso. Jadeó de sorpresa para que luego una lengua se colara en su boca aun en medio del beso, abrió sus párpados lentamente, encontrándose con la imagen de su Lan Zhan temblando pero con el descaro de continuar tocando su cuerpo y de besarlo, había dejado de poner resistencia, ¡lo estaba disfrutando demasiado!, hasta que un nuevo toque lo sobresaltó demasiado, rompiendo la unión de sus labios, dejando nada más un hilo saliva a la vista, parte de esta se escurría por la comisura de sus labios, jadeó con fuerza.</p><p>— ¡Lan Zhan, ¡¿Dónde estas tocando?!.— Exclamó al sentir un dedo presionando sobre<em> esa</em> zona, incluso encima de su ropa, tensó sus piernas las cuales había rodeado la cintura del Lan sin darse cuenta, tal vez lo había hecho por impulso en medio del grandiosos beso, sus manos continuaban siendo apresadas por arriba de su cabeza, en esa posición le hacía sentir vulnerable ante Lan Wangji, pero no se quejaba, ver el rostro ahora sonrojado de su futuro esposo simplemente le daba más ganas de querer molestarlo.—  Lan Zhan, Lan Wangji, joven maestro Lan, Lan Er-gege, por favor, perdona a este pobre e indefenso chico y déjalo ir.—  Chilló removiéndose cómo culebra entre el cuerpo de segundo Jade, hasta que su pelvis chocó contra lo que supuso que era el pilar de jade <em>( así lo había catalogado en su segunda vida para molestar a su amado Hanguang-Jun)</em>, quedó estático y Lan Wangji soltó un gruñido, ahora sosteniendo con fuerza su cadera, creando fricción entre ambos miembros aun sobre las túnicas. Dejó escapar varios gemidos bajos, la temperatura en sus cuerpos incrementó, incluso, por un momento dio la sensación de que la biblioteca se volvió calurosa.</p><p>Lan Wangji dejó libre sus manos, sus muñecas estaban adoloridas pero no dudó en pasar sus brazos al rededor del cuello del Lan y este agarró con firmeza su cadera, continuando con ese vaivén sobre el cuerpo del menor, Wei WuXian tembló ligeramente ante el tacto, había olvidando de que ese cuerpo suyo era aun virgen y mucho más sensible a cualquier acto obsceno, algo que si le pareció curioso fue el hecho de que las cosas se estaban tornando diferentes al sueño del incienso.</p><p>Pero no se quejaba, se sentía satisfecho.</p><p>— ¡Ah!, Lan Er-gege, se cuidadoso.—  Gimió con descaro en el oído del Lan, escuchando un gruñido provenir de su garganta y cómo es que el movimiento comenzó a acelerarse, separó más sus piernas para darle más comodidad al otro cuerpo de embestirlo, enroscando su pies ante las oleadas de placer que recorrían su cuerpo.—  Lan Zhan.. Ah, ¿Quién iba a pensar que el segundo Jade le haría esto a un pobre discípulo?.—  Susurró con voz lasciva en el oído de Lan Wangji y mordió con descaro el lóbulo de este.—  ¡Ah!.—  Apretó con fuerza sus manos, las cuales ahora estaban sobre la espalda del de túnicas blancas, un hormigueo conocido para el loto rojo se dio lugar en su vientre, ya sabiendo de que no aguantaría pronto.—  Lan Zhan, ya, ya no.. ¡Ah!, ya no aguanto, para, para.—  Se retorció y sus labios volvieron a ser tomados por el Lan, jadeando en el proceso pero correspondió con torpeza, la respiración de Lan Wangji era fuerte  pesada, acelerada, su muy característico rostro estoico estaba fruncido y resoplaba en cada movimiento.</p><p>Wei WuXian trató de aguantar más pero al momento de que sus labios se separaron para tomar aire, un dolor agudo en su cuello le hizo llegar finalmente al orgasmo en un fuerte grito y ensuciando sus pantalones, exclamando un <em>"Lan Zhan",</em> sintiendo su cuerpo temblar ante los espasmos, abrazándose al cuerpo del Jade quien lo había mordido en el cuello con fuerza y supuso que este también se había venido pues los movimientos comenzaron  volverse lentos hasta volverse nulos. Sus respiraciones eran rápidas,  sus mejillas estaban acaloradas, los jadeos eran ruidosos o más bien los de Wei WuXian eran muy ruidosos, los de Lan Wangji eran más silenciosos, sus rostros estaban repletos de sudor ante el acto recién cometido.</p><p>Ninguno comentaba nada, por lo que el silencio comenzó a reinar en la biblioteca, tan sólo intercambiaban miradas intensas, Wei WuXian supuso que Lan Wangji había caído en cuenta de sus propios actos desvergonzados, cómo acorralar al joven loto rojo contra el suelo, toquetear su cuerpo, someterlo a su voluntad y de paso, dejar una notaria marca en su cuello, sin duda, algo demasiado escandaloso. </p><p>Justo en el momento en el que se iba a separar para probablemente huir, Wei WuXian se enderezó ligeramente para atrapar el rostro del Jade entre sus manos y unir con desespero sus labios, en un intento de tranquilizarlo, Lan Wangji se demoró en corresponder pero lo hizo con duda, entrecerrando los ojos en el proceso. Al momento de separarse juntaron sus frentes, continuando con esa respiración errática y jadeos de conmoción.</p><p>— Está bien...— Decidió Wei Ying dar el primer paso, acariciando suavemente las mejillas del  segundo Jade.— No tienes que sentir que me forzaste a esto.—  Estaba consciente de que su Lan Zhan comenzaría a sentirse culpable de ponerle en una situación a así.—  Yo te provoqué y tu actuaste, no hay nada de malo en eso.—  Se mordió el labio inferior al sentir cómo es que el agarre en sus caderas se intensificaba. </p><p>— Pero...—  Lan Wangji agachó la mirada, negándose a verlo, probablemente por la vergüenza y una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, levantando del mentón al Jade, casi obligándolo a mirarlo.</p><p>— Además, me gustó.— Una expresión de sorpresa se generó en el rostro de Lan Wangji.— Y me gustó más porqué fue contigo.— Le guiñó el ojo con descaro, generando que las orejas del Jade se tintaran en un intenso carmesí.</p><p>— Desvergonzado.—  Y ante ello Wei WuXian soltó una carcajada antes de juguetear con uno de los mechones de Lan Wangji.</p><p>— ¡Oh!, vamos Lan Zhan, ¿Quién es el desvergonzado aquí realmente?.—  Sonrió con picardía, moviendo sus caderas suavemente y regresando esa fricción en ambos miembros, haciéndoles jadear pero tuvo que quedarse quieto ante el fuerte agarre de Lan Wangji sobre su cadera, impidiendo que se moviera. —  Lan Zhan, se más suave, si sigues apretando así dejaras una marca de tus manos ahí.— Replicó en un puchero.</p><p>— Quieto.—</p><p>— ¿Por qué ahora quieres que esté quieto?.—</p><p>— Estamos en la biblioteca.—  Wei WuXian arqueó una ceja.</p><p>— Hace un momento no pareció importarte eso.—  No recibió respuesta.—  Oh Lan Er-gege, eres muy descarado, sometiendo a este pobre e indefenso chico en tus brazos, eres muy travi—  ¡AH!, ¡Lan Zhan! ¡¿En dónde estas metiendo tu mano?!.— Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al sentir el frío sobre sus piernas, ¿en que momento sus pantalones habían sido despojados de su cuerpo?.</p><p>— No grites.—  Le reprendió el otro y frunció en ceño ligeramente</p><p>— ¿Cómo quieres que no grites si estás metiendo su mano en zonas prohibidas?.—  Rechistó en modo de queja, pero su expresión cambió a una de dolor.—  ¡Hey, no muerdas!, ¡no eres un perro Lan Zhan!.—  Chilló ahora porqué Lan Wangji de apoderó de su piel expuesta en el cuello.—  ¡Lan Wangji, estás siendo muy atrevido con este vulnerable discípulo!.—  Pero sus quejas eran ignoradas, una caricia a la piel de <em>esa</em> parte le hizo estremecer y soltar un suave gemido.</p><p><em>"Estás siendo muy desvergonzado Lan Zhan, ¿Qué pensará tu tío si supiera que su amado sobrino está toqueteando a su dolor de cabeza con descaro?."</em>— Pensó burlón, ya estaba costumbrado a los mordiscos de su Hanguang-Jun, pero en este joven cuerpo cualquier caricia era demasiado sensible para su piel virgen, tal vez por eso estaba reaccionando de esa forma. </p><p>Notó un movimiento extraño en la parte de abajo y cómo es que Lan Zhan se alzaba un poco, aun sin dejarle oportunidad de levantarse y huir de la escena, aunque tampoco tenía pensado hacer eso, tan sólo siguió con la mirada cada acción del Jade, se ruborizó que este mismo metió su mano dentro de propios sus pantalones blancos y la sacó, logrando visualizar aquella esencia espesa en sus dedos. Se tensionó al saber que iba a suceder.</p><p><em>"¿En serio este Lan Zhan llegará tan lejos?."</em>— Se cuestionó notoriamente nervioso pero un beso en su cuello le hijo jadear y tranquilizarse. </p><p>— Relájate.—  Dijo Lan Wangji conectando sus miradas y sin previo aviso unió nuevamente sus labios pero se separó  para tomar aire.</p><p>— ¿V— Vas a meterlos allá abajo?.—  La pregunta era obvia, se río a sus adentros por su inocencia fingida, ahora estaba más que ansioso de continuar. </p><p>— Minnesota.—  Respondió para así, ingresar un dedo en su virginal entrada, la sensación fue incomoda, cómo en su primera vez en el cuerpo de Mo XuanYu, pero sabía con certeza de que pronto pasaría ese ligero dolor, además de que el semen del mismo Lan Wangji ayudó a lubricar su interior, siendo unos suaves movimientos más fluidos.</p><p>— ¡Mng!, ¿estás seguro de que eso es así?.—  Cerró sus párpados con fuerza y apretó los labios, soltando varios quejidos.—  Lan Zhan, bésame.—  Suplicó y su pedido fue aceptado por el Jade. No tardó mucho para que dos dedos fueran ingresados de manera inexperta, llegando a lastimar un poco a Wei WuXian pero no se quejó, tan sólo jadeó en medio del beso antes de continuarlo, las pequeñas embestidas no se hicieron esperar, retorciéndose por la sensación que recorría su cuerpo. </p><p>Pasos sus brazos al rededor del cuello del segundo Jade, sintiendo cómo es que su labio inferior era mordido por el contrario, sonrió con burla ante ese fetiche de Lan Wangji con querer morderlo siempre, cómo si quisiera marcarlo, dando a entender de que era completamente suyo.<br/>Ese lado del Jade le encantaba.</p><p>Un tercer dedo entró sin problema alguno, dolió bastante por la estimulación pero hubo un momento en el que los dedos de Lan Wangji tocaron esa zona dulce que le hacía perder la cordura y nublaba su razón por el placer. Se estremeció y gimió con fuerza, abrazándose más al cuerpo del contrario.</p><p>— ¡Ah!, ¡Lan Zhan, justo ahí!.—  Olvidó por completo de que estaba en la biblioteca, poco le importaba, ahora estaba centrado en las sensaciones carnales que lo apoderaron. Nuevamente, los dedos le embistieron justo en esa parte.— ¡Si, si!, ahí, ¡tan profundo!.— Chilló mientras que sus piernas temblaban ligeramente, el olor a sándalo tampoco ayudaba, ya sentía su miembro más que despierto y este goteaba pre-semen, pero de un momento a otro el Jade sacó los dedos de su interior, se quejó por ello, mirando con reproche al que se encontraba sobre su cuerpo, pero contuvo el aliento al ver que este se bajaba sus propios pantalones y alineaba el pilar de Jade en su entrada.— ¡L—Lan Zhan!, eso está demasiado grande, no creo que entré, de— detente.— Estaba muy seguro de que iba a doler tanto cómo en su segunda vida, incluso, dolería más al ser su cuerpo bastante joven. </p><p>Lan Wangji no le hizo caso y comenzó a hacer presión contra Wei WuXian, el loto rojo sintió cómo es que esa parte se estimulaba y se estiraba para recibir el gran trozo ajeno a su cuerpo adentrándose, enterró sus uñas en la espalda de Lan Zhan incluso sobre las túnicas blancas que aun estaba portando, pequeñas lagrimas se generaron en sus ojos, aunque estas ya estaban desde antes, sin embargo, ahora si se estaban derramando, tensó la mandíbula y apretó los dientes con fuerza, ¡y eso que apenas era la punta y ya se sentía desfallecer!.</p><p>— Debes relajarte o te harás daño.—  La suave voz de Lan Wangji se escuchó en un susurro sobre su oreja, el caliente aliento le hizo tragar saliva, abrió los labios para decir algo pero sus palabras quedaron en su garganta sin poder salir.</p><p>— ¡¿Cómo quieres que me relaje cuando me vas a partir por la mit- — No alcanzó a completar su frase.</p><p>— ¡A-Ying.!—  Exclamó una tercera voz en la escena.</p><p>Ambos se tensaron al instante, quedaron estupefactos y congelados de la impresión, luego las puertas de la biblioteca se abrieron, dejando ver a un tímido Wen Ning con una sonrisa en el rostro, tal parecía emocionado de ver a su amigo Wei Ying. Pero su expresión cambió a una de asombro al ver la escena ante sus ojos.</p><p>Su querido amigo en el suelo, sobre su cuerpo estaba el segundo maestro Lan, estaban sudados, sonrojados, sin... Pantalones, o en este caso Wei WuXian pues el Jade aun los portaba pero estaban mal acomodados, desde su punto de vista no podía ver claramente la acción que estaban por cometer ambos chicos pero ya lo suponía, no era tan ingenuo que digamos. Por lo que su rostro se enrojeció de sobremanera y un estrepitoso golpe resonó por toda la biblioteca.</p><p>— Creo que lo traumamos.— Wei WuXian ya no sabía si reír o preocuparse por la salud de su querido amigo, quien se había desmayado de la impresión.—  Debemos de ir a ver si está bien, Lan Zhan.—  El segundo Jade asintió con la cabeza y salió del anterior del loto rojo, aunque no fue mucho, tan sólo la parte de la cabeza de su miembro había logrado ingresar, sacándole un suave jadeo a Wei WuXian, le ayudó a vestirse correctamente y trataron de arreglar sus apariencias.</p><p>— Wei Ying.—  Le llamó Lan Wangji antes de que este se acercara al desmayado Wen Ning, el mencionado se giró en dirección del Jade, dando a entender de que lo escuchaba.—  Yo...—  Quedó en completo silencio.</p><p>— ¿Sucede algo, Lan Zhan?.—  Se sentía preocupado y algo asustado, ¿Qué estaría pensando su futuro esposo?, estuvieron a nada de hacer el <em>papapapa</em> en la biblioteca, temía que dijera que olvidaran el asunto, por lo que tragó saliva de menara pesada. </p><p>— Yo... Lamento lo que pasó, no quería forzar a Wei Ying.— El de cinta rojiza suspiró aliviado.</p><p><em>"Con que sólo era eso."</em>— Pensó ya más tranquilo y le dedicó su mejor sonrisa a Lan Wangji, mientras se acercaba hacía este y pasaba sus brazos al rededor del cuello del Jade, al ver que no era apartado amplió más su sonrisa.— No te preocupes Lan Zhan, no me molestó en absoluto pero si me tomó por sorpresa.— Ladeó la cabeza al ver el ceño fruncido de Lan Wangji.</p><p>— ¿No te molestó?.— Preguntó casi con incredulidad, recibiendo una negación de cabeza cómo respuesta.—  Entonces... ¿Wei Ying haría esto con otros hombre?.—  El rostro de Wei WuXian fue todo un poema y luego comenzó a reír a carcajadas.—  No es gracioso.—</p><p>— ¡Lo siento Lan Zhan!, pero me pareció muy gracioso.— Tomó aire para recuperarse.<br/><em>"Tan pequeño y bebiendo vinagre."</em>— Sonrió de medio lado, acercando su rostro al del contrario.— No haría esto con otra persona Lan Zhan, sólo no me molestó porqué...—Se acercó de manera peligrosa sus labios a los de Lan Wangji.—<em> Eres tu y no puede ser nadie más que tu.</em>— Susurró cómo si fuera un secreto.</p><p>Un secreto a voces.</p><p>Lan Wangji parpadeó varias veces, su corazón palpitó con fuerza ante los deseos que comenzaron a florecer en su pecho, desde lo más profundo de su ser, esas orbes plateadas que le miraban cómo algo único, no entendía ese sentimiento, era confuso, temía de lo que pudiera surgir, era desconocido, sin embargo, extrañamente era de su gusto y le encantaba. Pero, ¿estaba bien lo que hacían?, ¿lo que sentía?,  No obstante...</p><p>
  <em>" ¿Cómo se mide lo correcto e incorrecto?, ¿lo infame y lo noble?. "</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <b>« Wei Ying. »</b>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>¡El Minnesota fue puesto apropósito! AJAJAJAJAJAJAAJJA.<br/>Es para no perder las viejas costumbres del Fandom. &lt;3</p><p>¡Espero que les esté gustando!.</p><p>Las cosas se alocaron un poco en el final, jiji, pido perdón por la interrupción al papapa de Wifi y Lan Zhan, es que aun están chikitos.<br/>Créanme que escribir un medio delicioso con Wei Ying es complicado ya que no suele ser callado AJAJAJJA.</p><p>¡Oh!, por cierto, desde hace tiempo tenía muchas ganas de agregar al padre de Lan Zhan, ¡un nuevo miembro para el club WangXian!, el co-capitán porqué el capitán es el cebollón Xichen. <br/>Sin más que decir, no leemos a la próxima.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Capítulo 7: Un pequeño favor.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>¡Disfruten de su lectura!.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em><b>" </b>Dejé de prestarle atención a las críticas. <br/></em>
  <em>Soy valiente, así que ¿por qué le temería a las palabras de otros?. <br/></em>
  <em>Después de entrar en un mar de fuego aún conservo mi simpatía.<br/></em>
  <em>Intenté también robar una jarra de licor con una sonrisa. Y una vez tuve una batalla con la persona más hermosa en Gusu, <br/></em>
  <em>Nunca fue una cuestión de vida o muerte.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Pero siempre termino convirtiéndome en el chisme del que hablan otras personas,<br/></em>
  <em>fuera de las montañas hay unas magnolias impresionantes,<br/></em>
  <em>¿Acaso mi vida anterior fue real o fue un sueño?.<br/></em>
  <em>Después de pasar por años y estaciones toda mi vida se convirtió en el<br/></em>
  <em>"Escuché que una vez..." De las personas. <b>"</b></em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">Melodía Final de ChenQing.</span>
    </em>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <b>
    <em>曲尽陈情.—</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">C o r a z ó n    S a n g r a n t e.</span>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">__________</span>
  </em>
</p><p>Llevar a Wen Ning a su respectiva habitación no fue un trabajo del todo difícil, lo complicado fue explicarle a la hermana de este el "<em>Porqué"</em> Wen Ning parecía estar desmayado<em> (aunque si lo estaba)</em>, además de que Wei WuXian se había ofrecido para cargarlo pero Lan Wangji se negó a este hecho y cargó al Wen cómo un saco de papas sobre su hombro, sorprendiendo al loto rojo.<br/>Por desgracia, en el camino a dichosa habitación se encontraron con la médico Wen Qing, su expresión era uno de pocos amigos, estaba enojada y Wei Ying tragó saliva al visualizar las agujas en las manos de la mujer.</p><p><em>"Demasiado amenazante."</em>— No pudo evitar pensar, aferrándose suavemente al brazo de su futuro esposo y ocultándose tras este.</p><p>— ¡Wei WuXian!, ¿ahora que fue lo que hiciste?.— Se acercó a paso rápido hacía el dúo y miró fijamente al segundo gemelo Jade sin relajar su expresión de furia.—  ¿Qué sucedió con mi hermano, Joven maestro Lan?.—  Interrogó esperando una respuesta honesta. Lan Wangji por su parte quedó congelado al no saber que decir, mentir estaba prohibido en recesos de las nubes, pero tampoco podía decir tan familiarmente de que Wen Ning los había pillado haciendo cosas... Indecentes en la biblioteca.—  ¿Y bien?.—  La fémina se estaba desesperando al no recibir respuesta alguna a su pregunta.</p><p>— ¡Qing-Jie!.—  Volteó a mirar al loto rojo que le llamó desde la espalda de Lan Wangji, asomando la cabeza con notable temor.— A-Ning se desmayó, sólo lo estábamos llevando de regreso a su habitación, no hice nada malo.— El segundo Jade se sintió aliviado al ver que fue Wei WuXian quien respondió, sólo esperaba de que este no fuera tan desvergonzado de contar más afondo lo que sucedió. </p><p>— ¿Y se puede saber la razón de su desmayo?.—  Se cruzó de brazos inconforme de la poca información recibida.</p><p>— ¡No lo sé! — Era hora de usar el método de Huaisang.—  ¡No lo sé, realmente no lo sé!, Lan Zhan y yo estábamos en la biblioteca...— Se mordió la lengua para no continuar y Lan Wangji lo miró de manera severa con esas orbes doradas.<br/><em>"No me mires así que me exito, Lan Er-gege."</em>— Pensó soltando un jadeo antes de continuar hablando.— Y yo estaba recibiendo mi castigo.—Sus palabras salieron con un tono lascivo el cual fue captado al ínstate por Lan Wangji quien se tensó.—   Ya sabes que hoy es mi ultimo día escribiendo las reglas del Lan, en fin, salimos y nos encontramos a Wen Ning en la puerta, pero desconozco la razón de su desmayo.— Apretó los labios esperando a que Wen Qing creer su historia y esta versión fue apoyada por un asentimiento de cabeza por parte del Jade. </p><p>Wen Qing suspiró mientras acariciaba su entrecejo.</p><p>— Bien, los acompañaré a dejarlo en su habitación, vamos.— Dijo antes de dar media vuelta y retomar su caminar, ambos chicos intercambiaron miradas y prefirieron no decir nada al respecto y seguir a la mayor en silencio, cosa que no era muy usual en el loto rojo, aunque esto era debido a la incomodidad en sus pantalones los cuales estaban sucios y no hay necesidad de decir de que se habían ensuciado. </p><p>Seguramente sus puercas mentes ya lo están sospechando.</p><p>
  <b>[ . . .  ]</b>
</p><p>El día pasó con bastante rapidez, Wei WuXian aun procesaba lo que sucedió en la biblioteca, si bien las cosas no salieron ni parecidas a su vida anterior ni tampoco en lo que vió en el sueño de su amado esposo en el quemador de incienso, sin embargo, debía de admitir que fue de su gusto, ¡saboreó los juveniles labios de Lan Zhan!, en el futuro probaría nuevamente esos labios en la montaña Phoenix dónde su amado Lan Wangji lo acorralaría contra un árbol y lo dejaría inmóvil y... Un momento.</p><p>¿Eso sucedería?, bien tenía sabido a que ahora que conocía los sentimientos de Lan Zhan y había correspondido los besos significaba que ahora el segundo maestro Lan conocía de sus sentimientos hacía él, ¿verdad?, no creía que fuera tan ingenuo.</p><p>— Viniendo de Lan Zhan me lo esperaría que no notara mis verdaderos sentimientos.<em> (mira bien habla) </em>— Murmuró en voz baja mientras caminaba libremente por una sendero cubierto de una bella flora, el pasto estaba tintado de verde y con pequeñas gotas de humedad sobre sus hojas, dando a entender que no hace mucho había caído una pequeña llovizna por la montaña de Gusu, regularmente solía llover seguido debido a la altura en la que se encontraba ubicado recesos de las nubes, por ende los sitios de entrenamientos están rodeados de arboles para que estas con algunas de sus ramas y hojas sirvan cómo un paraguas por si la lluvia los tomaba por sorpresa a los jóvenes discípulos.</p><p>— Creo que hablaría más de usted respecto a ese tema, joven maestro Wei.—  Soltó un chillido agudo al escuchar una segunda voz cerca suyo, se sobresaltó y de manera instintiva dirigió su mano a su cintura, dónde siempre solía llevar a su vieja compañera Chenqing en su cinturón, pero luego se dió un golpe mental al recordar que su amada flauta ni siquiera había sido creada aún y a cambió de su flauta las yemas de sus dedos rozaron la funda de su espada Suibian, aun le costaba recordar que poseía su núcleo dorado.  Un momento, ahora que caía en cuenta, ¿Qué fue lo que dijo el hermano Xichen?.</p><p>— ¡Oh!, hermano Xichen, no lo había visto por estos lados, lamento el inconveniente pero... ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?.—  Ladeó la cabeza ligeramente avergonzado al ser demasiado despistado, pero notó una chispa de diversión reflejada en los ojos del mayor y cómo reprimía una risa tas su manga. </p><p>— Nada con importancia.—  Contestó Lan Xichen mientras se enderezaba y sonreía con amabilidad.— ¿Qué haces deambulando por estos lados, joven maestro Wei?, el sol se está poniendo y pronto se anunciará la cena.—  Efectivamente, el sol a la distancia comenzaba a descender para ocultarse entre las montañas a la lejanía, una bella vista, las orbes plateadas de Wei WuXian brillaron en el reflejo del intenso tono amarillo y sonrió inconscientemente, recordando el color de ojos que su Hanguang-Jun poseía. </p><p>— Quería dar un paseo por la zona, la razón principal era saltarme la cena, no me encuentro con hambre.—  Confesó mientras jugueteaba con un mechón de su cabellera.</p><p>— ¿El joven maestro Wei no se siente bien?, puedo pedirle a uno de los curanderos que lo revise, creí que ya te encontrabas bien, pero fuiste expuesto a una gran cantidad de energía resentida, puede que a pesar de los días te sigas viendo afectado por eso. — Su expresión fue una de una tenue preocupación, cosa que confundió un poco al loto rojo pero prefirió intervenir antes de que el primer Jade continuara hablando.</p><p>— Hermano Xichen, no es necesario, tan sólo iré de regreso a mi habitación a dormir un poco, además de que horas antes la señorita Wen Qing me revisó mi flujo de energía y mi salud, dijo que necesitaba aumentar unas pocas libras pero nada de que preocuparse.—  Hizo una señal de restar importancia y eso pareció tranquilizar a Lan Xichen quien asintió con la cabeza.</p><p>— Si eso es lo que deseas te excusaré en la cena.—  Se enderezó mirando fijamente a Wei WuXian con una sonrisa en labios.</p><p>— Agradezco ese acto de su parte, hermano Xichen, no seguiré gastando su tiempo, nos vemos mañana, que tenga una buena noche.—  Hizo una elegante reverencia de respeto frente al Jade antes de retirarse. El tiempo pasó más rápido de lo esperado y ya se encontraba haciéndole una visita al padre de ambos Jade, el líder de la secta Gusu Lan quien lo recibió gustoso en su morada, esta vez charlaron un poco sobre la infancia del adulto y curiosamente el padre de Lan Zhan había conocido a su madre, la gran Cangse Saren en su tiempo de juventud, contaba varias anécdotas que desconocía de su difunta madre y no dudó en comenzar a reír a carcajadas al enterarse que la joven maestra había cortado sin pudor alguno la barba de Qiren. Incluso le contó que siempre iba en compañía de Fengmiang Jiang, Lan Qiren e incluso Wen Ruohan, ese dato si lo tomó por sorpresa y un sabor amargo se plantó en su boca.  </p><p>— Eran muy buenos amigos, el líder de la secta Jiang en ese tiempo se dejaba influenciar de las travesuras de Cangse Saren, hasta que conoció a Yu Ziyuan, ella no dudó en unirse al grupo, regañando constantemente las locuras de tu madre, ¡oh!, tu padre también estuvo presente, después de todo era un fiel sirviente a Fengmiang y un gran amigo.—  Su voz era una de completa nostalgia mientras bebía de su taza de té.—  A-Xian sin duda se parece bastante a su madre.—  Afirmó sonriente.</p><p>— Me lo suelen decir muy seguido el maestro Qiren y Madam Yu.— Al mencionar a la ultima persona su voz se bajó suavemente, sabía muy bien que su relación con la araña violeta no fue la mejor del mundo, siempre en esa edad estuvo al tanto de los rumores que comenzaron a surcar por todo muelle de loto cuando recién llegó al lugar, por culpa de esas blasfemia la señora comenzó a tenerle rencor y así tratar mal a su propio hijo, comparándole con él, eso siempre le disgustó, pero nunca se quejó. En esta vida trataría de resolver los problemas familiares en la familia Jiang, trataría de aclarar los males entendidos, dejaría en claro que su tío Fengmian amaba enormemente a Madam Yu y a sus dos hijos, su Shijie y Jiang Cheng, ¿él? Según sus propias palabras él simplemente fue una desgracia en esa familia, el detonante de todos los problemas, del detonante del porqué Lotus Pier ardió en llamas, la razón por las cuales los padres de Jiang Cheng murieron, del porqué había perdido su núcleo dorado, del porque lo odiaba, del porqué su bella Shijie había quedado viuda, del porque ella había muerto, del porqué su sobrino Jing Ling había quedado huérfano, del porque...</p><p>— ¡A-Xian!.—  El llamado del adulto le hizo regresar al mundo, no se había dado cuenta que se perdió en sus propios tormentos que tenía cómo pensamientos, sus manos estaban temblando aun sosteniendo con fuerza la taza de porcelana fina, parecía que en cualquier momento fuera a romperse entre sus manos, pero lo que más le alertó fue ver un humo oscuro descendiendo al rededor de sus dedos, acariciando de manera fría si piel, rozando la superficie cómo fugo ardiente con deseos de manipularlo o más bien... <em>Consolarlo.</em></p><p>— ¿Eh?.—  Levantó la cabeza para mirar fijamente la expresión de preocupación en el rostro de Lan Qingheng-Jun.—  Yo... Lo lamento, me quedé pensando.—  Sonrió levemente.</p><p>— Tus iris cambiaron por un momento...—  </p><p>— ¿Mis ojos?.—  Dejó la taza sobre la superficie de madera y dirigió la yema de sus dedos sobre sus propios mofletes, aun estaba desconcertado y luego recordó la energía resentida que se acomodaba en su cuerpo, que se estaba acoplando, supuso que fue eso, un pequeño desliz, casi entraba en un estado de ansiedad, en el futuro de su segunda vida solía pasarle demasiado seguido debido a los traumas de su primera vida, las cosas que vió, vivió, sus propias acciones y las consecuencias que lo seguirían atormentando.</p><p>Comenzó a razonar todo y sin duda.<br/>Nunca mereció la bendición de una segunda oportunidad, en definitiva no.<br/>Hizo cosas malas , las cuales no podría perdonarse nunca, todo este tiempo desde que regresó al pasado y reencarnó en el cuerpo de su yo de 15 años trató de ignorar todas esas emociones que lo abrumaban hasta dejarlo exhausto, pero a diferencia del futuro y este presente del pasado, había tenido a su Hanguang-Jun para consolarlo. Lo estaba extrañando demasiado. </p><p>— Estaban rojos...—  Inclinó su rostro hacía al frente, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados al menor.—  A-Xian, ¿hay algo que quieras contarme?, puedes confiar en mi. — Dijo con una voz suave, tan suave cómo la seda de la tela más tibia y cálida, cómo si hubiera sido en vuelto en un abrazo reconfortante y suspiró ante la sensación de una paternidad calentando su muy dañado corazón, con heridas abiertas de sus acciones, de sus contantes errores, de las desgracias que causaba por dónde fuera que iba. </p><p>Su <em>corazón sangrante</em> que a pesar del sufrimiento continuaba latiendo. </p><p>— Líder de secta, yo... No puedo contarle la razón por la cual me encuentro así, es demasiado confuso, me abruma hablar de esto.—  Se excusó y se alivió al ver que el mayor pareció entender, asintiendo con la cabeza y agradeció el suave toque sobre su cabeza, el adulto ahora acariciaba sus hebras oscuras con cariño y dándole de su energía espiritual, era muy reconfortante ese simple toque y se relajó al instante.—  Pero hay algo de lo cual debo advertirle.—  Mordió su labio inferior, estaba al tanto del hecho de que era una información valiosa o que aun era pronto para decirlo, ya que un quedaba demasiado tiempo.</p><p>— ¿Qué vienes a advertirme A-Xian?, estás actuando demasiado extraño hoy.—  Siguió con el suave tacto en la cabellera del loto rojo, viendo con gracia cómo es que por mucho que tratara de acomodar un mechón rebelde en el cabello del menor este regresaba a su sitio. Wei WuXian por su parte se mordió la lengua y apretó los puños, sus nudillos se volvieron blancos al instante, ¿sería correcto?, ¿le haría caso?, ¿se pondría a salvo si se lo advertía desde antes?.—  A-Xian, si no puedes decírmelo aun, puedo esperar hasta que sientas que sea el momento, no te obligaré a nada.—  Y soltó un largo suspiro, aliviado, casi fue imprudente.—  Pero hay algo que me gustaría saber.—  Se puso nervioso al ya saber que iba a preguntar el mayor.—  ¿Cómo es que controlas la energía resentida?, llevo años en reclusión pero estoy seguro de que salía de sus manos era energía resentida... Y supongo que cuando tus ojos se enrojecieron fue a causa de ello.— Wei WuXian agachó la cabeza.— ¿Desde cuando...?—</p><p>— Sé que este camino de la energía resentida es algo muy mal visto para el mundo, en general en el mundo del cultivo es algo errante, en lugar de suprimir y purificar, yendo en contra de las reglas comunes establecida de la naturaleza, estoy consciente de eso y que..— Iba a continuar pero el adulto le quitó las palabras de la boca.</p><p>— La energía resentida daña tanto el cuerpo cómo la mente.—  Se mordió el labio inferior asintiendo con la cabeza.</p><p>— Pero la tengo bajo control, sólo que no me he acostumbrado del todo, líder de la secta Lan, le prometo que algún día aclararé todas sus dudas con respecto a este tema, pero actualmente no puedo decir nada con respecto a esto, es algo extremadamente complicado de explicar, por lo que lo único que puedo pedirle es su confianza.—  Se levantó mientras hacía una reverencia ante el Lan.—  Y pido por favor que no le cuente a nadie sobre esto.—  Apretó los labios, esperando recibir una reprimenda por parte del adulto, ero ese no fue el caso, lo único que sintió fueron un par de palmadas suaves sobre su cabeza con cariño.</p><p>— Confío en ti A-Xian, sé que no nos conocemos desde hace tiempo, pero veo en ti la confianza y coraje de tu madre, su moral y su sentido de la justicia, la nobleza de tu padre y su comprensión, eres cómo ellos, sacaste lo mejor de cada uno y lo mejor será que no te menosprecies.—  Posó sus manos sobre los hombros del menor para enderezarlo y agacharse hasta su  altura, ahí fue cuando Wei WuXian notó la diferencia de altura, a sus quince años su estatura era una promedio al ser tan sólo un niño.—  Vi la forma en la que reaccionaste al mencionar a Yu Ziyuan, puedo suponer el porqué, con lo que me has contado hasta ahora sobre tu vida, puedo asegurar que eres una grandiosa persona pero te niegas a creerlo por alguna razón que aun es desconocida para mi.—  Acarició con suavidad la mejilla del menor.—  No te voy a forzar a que me cuentes lo que tanto te abruma pero cuando lo creas conveniente, puedes venir a decirme.—  Asintió levemente con la cabeza, sintiendo sus ojos cristalizarse ante las palabras conmovedoras del padre de su futuro esposo. Aquel hombre, que no conocía del todo, le había brindado unas dulces palabras sinceras, no estaba plagadas de maldad, tampoco le aplicaba la sal sobre sus agonizantes heridas, era una honestidad genuina, ¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que alguien ajeno a su vida le había brindado apoyo sin conocerlo del todo?. </p><p>— Yo...—  Su labio inferior temblaba, sin poder articular palabra alguna.</p><p>— Pero veo que también hay algo más que te inquieta, ¿puede saber este viejo Lan la razón de tu inquietud?.—  Esta vez lo dijo con algo de diversión, separándose de Wei WuXian y tomar asiento con lentitud.</p><p>— Usted no está viejo Qingheng-Jun.—  Murmuró con un puchero el loto rojo para imitar la acción del adulto.—  Y efectivamente, hay un favor que quería pedirle, un pequeño favor... Es para una buena causa, no tengo mucho tiempo y no quiero que las cosas se me vengan encima, quiero tener todo listo.—  No dió muchos detalles y el mayor captó aquello cómo una información personal y privada del menor, por lo que no insistió en saber a que se refería.</p><p>— Claro A-Xian, pídeme lo que gustes, este pobre viejo Lan buscará una forma de cumplirlo.—  Ambos rieron suavemente, la tensión en le ambiente se relajó casi al instante trayendo consigo un ambiente agradable. </p><p>— Quiero regresar a muelle de loto.—  Fue claro y no divagó, eso tomó desprevenido al adulto, quién parpadeó varias veces, analizando lo dicho por Wei WuXian, su pedido.</p><p>— ¿Regresar a Muelle de loto?, ¿a que se debe esa petición A-Xian?, ¿te molesta Gusu Lan?, ¿hay algo que te moleste?, ¿la cantidad de reglas te abruman demasiado?, tu madre solía quejarse de eso, a pesar de que no eran tantas cómo hay hoy en día..—  Preguntó con notable angustia en su voz pero la sonrisa que le dedicó el de orbes plateadas lo tranquilizó.</p><p>— No es nada de eso Qingheng-Jun, es más porqué tengo muchas cosas que hacer allá, muchas cosas que resolver. Sus palabras me hicieron reflexionar acerca del ambiente familiar en la familia Jiang, hay un problema en la comunicación y eso a traído malos entendidos, por desgracia, yo soy el motivo de las disputas entre Madam Yu y el tío Fengmian, pero quiero resolverlo, antes de que Jiang Cheng regrese, además, también tengo que alistar varías cosas. —  El adulto asintió con la cabeza con cada palabra dicha por Wei WuXian.—  Entonces... ¿Me daría el permiso de regresar a mi .... <em>Hogar?</em>.—  Su voz se volvió casi cómo un hilo delgado al mencionar la palabra <em>hogar</em>, Lotus Pier fue su hogar en su niñez y juventud, hasta que cortó lazos por el temor a que los demás líderes fueran contra su Shidi al ser un discípulo de su secta, al tener conexión con ellos. </p><p>— Entiendo, tienes deberes importantes que hacer, A-Xian, siempre tan noble y generoso, con la disposición de arreglar los problemas familiares, ¿Cómo negarle eso a un joven chico que a traído a alegría a esta solitaria cabaña?, y de aso, que le a traído felicidad a mi A-Zhan. — Las mejillas de Wei WuXian se tintaron de rojo y desvió la mirada haciendo reír al adulto.—  Tienes mi permiso de regresar, hablaré con mi hermano para que le envíe lo antes posible una carta a Fengmian para que venga a recogerte y llevarte de regreso.—  Sonrió levemente.—  Será una lastima cuando te vayas, realmente te he agarrado cariño A-Xian.—  Hizo un puchero, ahora siendo Wei WuXian quien comenzó a reír. </p><p>— ¡No se preocupe!, vendré seguido a verlo, pero eso será cuando termine de hacer mis cosas pendientes.—  Pareció pensarlo un poco.—  ¡Ya sé!, le mandaré cartas seguido, así podremos mantenernos en contacto, ¿te parece bien?.—  El mayor asintió con la cabeza.—  ¡Bien!, bueno, ya es muy tarde, nos vemos mañana líder de la secta Lan.—  Se levantó y se inclinó ante el mencionado. </p><p>— Nos vemos mañana A-Xian.—  Imitó la acción del menor y cuando este se iba a marchar lo tomó suavemente del brazo para detenerlo.—  Espera un momento A-Xian.—  Pidió con suavidad  fue obedecido.—  Antes de que te vayas, acepté tu pedido por esas razones tuyas pero te tengo una pequeña condición.—  Wei WuXian ladeó la cabeza curioso.</p><p>— Claro, dime, ¿Cuál es la condición?. — Preguntó.</p><p>— Que sigas junto a mi A-Zhan, él no es muy hablador, es malo comunicándose pero es un buen chico, no quiero que pase lo mismo que pasó conmigo, no quiero que imite mis errores.—  Su sonrisa era una de nostalgia.—  Sé que tu compañía le hace bien, así que por favor, prométeme que no te irás de su lado.— Pidió bajando  la voz.</p><p>— Se lo prometo, siempre estaré junto a Lan Zhan, no tiene de que preocuparse.— Aseguró con una mirada de determinación.<br/><em>"Ya lo dejé dos veces a lo largo de mis dos vidas, una tercera no es un opción."</em></p><p>— Eso es lo único que quería escuchar, cuídate mucho A-Xian.—  Se despidió y el más joven se marchó de regreso a su habitación, dónde probablemente estaría Jiang Cheng para regañarlo e interrogarlo de en dónde estuvo y sería apoyada de Jin ZiXuan, quien no dudaría en burlarse y luego sermonearlo sobre la responsabilidad de seguir las reglas establecida en Gusu y no hacer perder la cara a la secta que representaba. </p><p>— En conclusión, no vuelvas a salir sin avisar.—  Finalizó el Jin con sus brazos cruzados y mirando fijamente a su futuro cuñado. Él ya había terminado de escribir las reglas ese día, además de que se prometió a si mismo no volver a causar problemas y no volver a pasar por un castigo.</p><p>— Ya, ya, ya entendí.—  Refunfuñó en voz baja sobre su cama y a su lado estaba Jiang Cheng, antes su Shidi le había estado jalando de la oreja y amenazándole con su clásico <em>"¡Te voy a romper las piernas!",</em> antes de darle un plato lleno de comida insípida  y obligándolo a comer. </p><p>— Por cierto, ese cubo de hielo estuvo preguntando por ti a todo el mundo, ¿ahora que le hiciste?, ¿en que problema te metiste ahora para que el segundo maestro Lan te esté buscando?, ¡estoy seguro que quiere patearte el trasero!.—  Golpeó juguetón el hombro de su casi hermano.</p><p><em>"No creo que quiera partearlo más bien romperlo en dos."</em>— Pensó para si mismo dirigiendo una verdura a su boca y comiendo de esta.</p><p>— ¿Lan Zhan me estaba buscando?.—  Preguntó con inocencia fingida.</p><p>— Si, parecía desesperado al no verte en las mesas comiendo con nosotros, Huaisang también preguntó por tu paradero, era algo así para acordar alguna salida a Caiyi, no escuché bien.—  Dijo Jin ZiXuan mientras que se quitaba los zapatos y los dejaba de manera organizada aun lado de la cama, a diferencia de Wei WuXian quien estaba con su túnica interior solamente y con la demás ropa regada por la cama.—  Eh...—  Ahora que levantaba la mirada y veía fijamente al loto rojo, notó algo inusual, a pesar había poca luz en la habitación debido a  que sólo había una vela alumbrando podía distinguir algo que le causó curiosidad.—  ¿Qué tienes en el cuello Wei WuXian?.—  Entrecerró los ojos tratando de ver mejor.</p><p>Wei Ying se tensó al instante y se atragantó con la comida en su boca, comenzando a toser, Jiang Cheng le miró con una ceja arqueada y también miró el cuello de Wei WuXian pero este fue más rápido y soltó su listón rojo, permitiendo que su cabello cayera cómo cascada en su espalda y sobre sus hombros, cubriendo su blanquecina piel. </p><p>— ¡Ai-yah!, hoy me recogí muy fuerte la coleta, me duele el cuero cabelludo.—  Se quejó con un puchero en labios.—  ChengCheng, ¿me harías un masaje en la cabeza?.— Pidió con descaro y el mencionado arrugó su entrecejo.</p><p>— ¡¿A quién demonios llamas <em>ChengCheng</em> !?, mejor vete a dormir antes de que te rompa las piernas.—  Gruñó levantándose de la cama y tomando la túnica externa de su hermano y los zapatos para dejarlo en orden en su respectiva parte de la habitación.</p><p>— Ustedes son muy raros.—  Jin ZiXuan presenció con gracia la escena ante sus ojos, ambos hermanos parecían pelear bastante pero aun así, Jiang Cheng se preocupaba por Wei WuXian y viceversa, ¡incluso ahora le estaba acomodando las túnicas al loto rojo!. </p><p>— ¿Celoso pavo real?, ¿también quieres que te llame así?, ¿<em>XuanXuan</em>?.—  Dijo Wei Ying con notable burla y una almohada fue directo a su rostro y un libro volador también, <em>(cortesía de Jiang Cheng.)</em></p><p>— ¡Idiota!.—  Expresó Jiang Cheng y Jin ZiXuan estuvo más que de acuerdo y los tres se acostaron con una sonrisa en sus rostros por el ambiente agradable, la única vela fue apagada dando a entender de que era hora de dormir.</p><p>Sin embargo, luego de un rato Wei WuXian se incorporó en la cama y miró fijamente a ambos chicos, la luz de la luna entraba por la ventana e iluminaba tenuemente  la habitación compartida, pero era más que suficiente, tomó un talismán que escondió bajo su cama y lo sacó, era uno  de luz, por lo cual lo encendió y este iluminó su zona, por suerte no llegaba a molestar a sus acompañantes, sacándole un suspiro de alivio antes de sacar de debajo de su cama diferentes pergaminos y varios talismanes de una bolsa, sus inventos de su primera y segunda vida, en otra bolsa estaban unas hojas con varias notas escribas, sus ideas y creaciones para no olvidar nada de lo que alguna vez inventó.</p><p>Releyó con curiosidad el trozo de papel y primero observó el mapa de todo Gusu, revisó las zonas exteriores dónde había colocado los talismanes de protección, incluso, había colocado uno de barrera al rededor de la casa del padre de su Lan Zhan y también en el pabellón de la biblioteca en el transcurso del mes, también en la enfermería y aun tenía unos de sobra para cubrir las partes restantes. Había marcado en una hoja aparte los sitios dónde cada talismán fue puesto, ya estaban completos, sólo debía activarlos cuando fuera el momento.</p><p>— Uhm, vamos a ver.— Susurró guardando el pergamino de Gusu y sacó ahora el del viejo muelle de loto.—  Debo de reforzar la barrera por si es necesario, la energía resentida puede ayudar cómo un detonador de energía, por lo que no sería necesario que alguien la mantenga activada si ya tiene su propia fuente de energía.—  Murmuró mientras acariciaba su barbilla y mordía su mejilla interna.—  Los talismanes podrían estar en cada esquina y usaríamos la zona del tiro con arco de los discípulos para evacuar a las personas, mujeres, ancianos y a los niños.—  Señaló con su dedo.—  Los cultivadores poderosos deberán de quedarse a luchar, debo de buscar una forma para que tío Fengmian y Madam Yu se marchen antes de que todo comience... Podría mandarlos con Shijie a Lanling Jin.—  Ladeó la cabeza y volteó instintivamente su cabeza en dirección a Jin ZiXuan.—  Tal vez podría convencerlo de invitarlos a los cuatro a que vayan a su secta... Evitaría la muerte de ellos y que A-Cheng pierda su núcleo.— Lo último era algo que más le asustaba, si su hermano perdía su núcleo dorado por segunda vez no podría perdonarse a si mismo por no poder evitar ello.—  Pero no creo que sea tan simple... Necesitaré más apoyo en esto.—</p><p>Al terminar de escribir en un cuaderno su plan y complementarlo con otra idea terminó guardando el mapa y ahora sacó el de Qishan Wen, ciudad sin noche. Era más complejo de lo que pensó, además, estaba seguro de que de alguna u otra forma Wen Ruohan tenía un artefacto poderoso, no recordaba mucho de ese tiempo, esto debido a que fue presa del sello de tigre estigio y estuvo bajo su influencia, por culpa de la energía recordar se le hacía más complicado y su propia memoria se atrofió. </p><p>Duró unas cuantas horas más escribiendo y creando nuevos talismanes que podrían serle de mucha ayuda. Algo que también tenía en mente era viajar a Yiling una vez resolviera los problemas en Lotus Pier y agregara las mejoras a la barrera de su hogar y colocara los talismanes de protección por toda la zona y fortalecer la zona trasera para que fuera una buena salida de escape para las familias que vivían ahí en Yunmeng y por si las cosas se complicaban ayudar a escapar a los discípulos, pero ahora tenía un problema y era que no sabía con quien más contar para guiar a las personas a un lugar seguro al momento de escapar, no podría ser él mismo, debido a que estaría en batalla defendiendo el lugar.</p><p>Tal vez podría pedirle ayuda a Wen Ning y su hermana.</p><p>
  <em>"No."</em>
</p><p>Eso era demasiado riesgoso, estarían traicionando su propia familia y no quería ponerlos en riesgo, tal vez podía mandarlos a ellos que vigilaran a su familia cuando los haya mandado lejos de Lotus Pier, protegerlos en su ausencia y si los atacaban al menos tener a su querida Qing-Jie cerca ellos para curar de sus heridas. </p><p>Suspiró con frustración, sin duda tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar.<br/>Abrió sus párpados al notar que los mantuvo cerrados por un largo tiempo, no se había fijado de ese detalle, le restó importancia, pese a que sus ojos pesaban no tenía la intención de cerrarlos para dormir, no quería perder tiempo haciendo algo tan trivial cómo dormir. </p><p>— Hay cosas más importantes.— Se convenció a si mismo y se dió unas suaves palmadas en sus mejillas para despertarse y continuar con su labor de escribir en el libro, además, nadie notaría que estaba violando la regla de acostarse a las nueve de la noche.</p><p>Lo que no sabía Wei WuXian era que alguien si sabía que se encontraba despierto, sin embargo, esa persona no tenía la más mínima intención de intervenir,<em> sólo espera el momento exacto para actuar. </em></p><p>
  <b>[ . . . ]</b>
</p><p>
  <em>— ¡Wei WuXian!.—</em>
</p><p>Esa voz era muy irritante, frunció en ceño mientras que enterraba su cara en la almohada y se aferraba a las cobijas, las cuales alguien estaba jalando, soltó un gemido lastimero al ver que el individuo había quitado con éxito la única cosa que evitaba que el frío de la mañana de recesos de las nubes se incrustara en su piel.<br/>Se encogió en su sitio y se acostó boca abajo, aferrándose ahora a la almohada cómo si su vida dependiera de eso. Jiang Cheng bufó molesto por la actitud infantil de su hermano, llevaba minutos tratando de levantarlo de la cama, sabía lo muy vago que era el loto rojo para levantarse temprano, pero tenían clase y este no se dignaba de arreglarse, a lo lejos se encontraba un ya listo pavo real, mirando la escena con burla y el Jiang le sacó la lengua con enojo, acción que fue correspondida de igual forma por el de túnicas amarillas.</p><p>— ¡Oye idiota!, ¡más te vale despertarte de una vez!.—  Sacudió con poco cariño al adormilado chico pero no recibió respuesta, es más, Wei WuXian roncó en modo de queja.— ¡Despierta ya!.—  Esta vez alzó un poco más la voz pero nada, el resultado seguía siendo el mismo, maldijo a los siete vientos a su hermano, aunque una idea surcó por su cabeza al ver la posición en la que dormía el contrario y una sonrisa macabra se instaló en sus labios.</p><p>Jin ZiXuan tragó saliva al ver la sonrisa en su futuro cuñado, incluso pudo imaginar que al de túnicas moradas le salieron dos cuernos y una cola puntiaguda, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y retrocedió un paso por precaución. </p><p>Jiang Cheng en un movimiento ágil se acercó más a la cama de Wei WuXian y al ver su objetivo en la mira embozó aun más su sonrisa de diversión, levantó su mano mientras apuntaba cierta parte y con rapidez y fuerza palmeó uno de los glúteos de su hermano, al instante un grito de sorpresa y dolor resonó por toda la habitación y juró que hasta la esquina de recesos de las nubes, incluso, hasta Jin ZiXuan podía jurar que esa palmada dejaría marca y que también resonó hasta en la biblioteca. </p><p>— Auch.—  Murmuró el Jin con una expresión de dolor, compadeciéndose de Wei WuXian quien ahora se retorcía en la cama acariciando su trasero entre quejas e insultando a  Jiang Cheng en murmullos que no entendían, por otro lado, Jiang Cheng sonría son superioridad y de brazos cruzados. </p><p>— ¡Duele!, ¡duele!, ¡duele demasiado!.—  Decía entre dientes Wei WuXian antes de fulminar con la mirada al de túnicas moradas.— ¡Eres malvado ChengCheng!, le diré a mi Shijie lo que hiciste.—  Su voz tembló ligeramente al mencionar a la mujer, recordando el bello sueño que había tenido, justo en su cumpleaños número once, su Shijie había hecho una pequeña fiesta para celebrar ese día y le había comprado un delicioso postre en compañía de Jiang Cheng, pero el sueño de vió opacado por el recuerdo de la sangre siendo derramada frente de su rostro, el empujón que su amada Shijie le había dado para no ser atravesado por la espalda y recibiendo ella la apuñalada justo en su garganta.</p><p>Negó con la cabeza al sentir las lagrimas amenazando con salir y para disimular esto se siguió quejado por un rato más hasta levantarse de un salto y patear con poca delicadeza a su Shidi, siendo regresado el golpe y comenzó una mini lucha entre ambos, todo ante la atenta mirada Jin ZiXuan quien ahora se cuestionaba si ambos chicos eran niños pequeños o no.</p><p> Al ver que se les hacía tarde se acercó a ambos para separarlos y agárralos de una oreja, cómo una vez vió hacer su amada en una de sus visitas a Lotus Pier, ambos niños peleando y al ver que no la escuchaban les agarró de las misma forma y los jaló hasta que se detuvieron.</p><p>— ¡Suéltame ahora pavo real o te romperé las piernas!.—  Gruñó Jiang Cheng pataleando. Al ver que ya ambos no tenían más la intención de molestar los soltó.—  ¡Tú!.—  Fue interrumpido.</p><p>— Wei WuXian ve a darte un baño y alístate rápido, la clases del maestro Qiren comenzaran en cuatro inciensos, será mejor que te apures.—  No espero escuchar alguna respuesta y se retiró de la habitación, siendo acompañado a regañadientes por Jiang Cheng, quien dijo algo antes de salir y cerrar la puerta.</p><p>— ¿Desde cuando ese pavo real me da ordenes?.—  Refunfuñó acariciando su trasero para luego, alistar su ropa y hacer lo ordenado, al cabo de unos minutos ya estaba listo, tomó las cosas que necesitaría en clase y salió de la habitación, trotando en el camino para no ser regañado al romper la regla de "no correr". Se había retrasado un poco al recordar cierta marca en su cuello y tuvo que cambiar su peinado por uno que cubriera la piel de esa parte,  tal vez su túnicas ayudaban a ocultarlo, pero no del todo. Usó su cinta para hacer una trenza por su cabello dejando lo demás suelto y cayendo por su espalda, pasando por cada lado de su rostro y sobre sus hombros, era el peinado que solía tener cuando era el Patriarca Yiling. </p><p>Al llegar a tiempo a la clase no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio y se enderezó para entrar junto a los demás estudiantes, recibió varías miradas curiosas pero no las devolvió, siguió con una sonrisa en su rostro hasta tomar asiento justo al lado de Lan Zhan, Lan Wangji lo volteó a mirar de manera inevitable y sus ojos se agradaron al verle, sus cejas se alzaron un poco antes de volver a su expresión natural, no pudo evitar saludarlo de regreso antes de que este desviara su mirada hacía al frente. </p><p><em>"Primero trata de follarme y ahora te haces el tímido, muy mal Lan Er-gege."</em>—Pensó divertido antes de mirar hacía atrás, viendo a Nie Huaisang, nervioso cómo siempre cuando se trataban de las clases con el maestro Qiren, este le miró y pareció asombrarse antes de sonreír y guiñarle el ojo, acto que devolvió y sonrió también. Ahora miró a su Shidi, este estaba con su ceja arqueada pero no lucía molesto, le sacó la lengua con su ceño fruncido al recordar cómo le había pegado para despertarlo y este se notó ofendido, no le dio importancia y desvió la mirada ahora encontrándose con un tímido Wen Ning que al verlo se sonrojó demasiado que su rostro se podía confundir con alguna manzana, apretó los labios para no reír y sonreír con picardía, al pobre rollo de canela casi se le iban las luces otra vez al recordar lo que había visto el día anterior. </p><p>— Creo que lo traumé.—  Murmuró con gracia ahora mirando hacía al frente, al ver que Lan Qiren había entrado pero para su sorpresa, alguien más venía tras él y tuvo que reprimir una exclamación de sorpresa al ver de quien se trataba. </p><p>
  <em>¿Qué estaba pasando?.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Capítulo 8: Conejos.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>¡Disfruta de tu lectura!.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em><b>" </b>Caminando por los puertos vacíos,<br/>mi corazón está en soledad, estás lagrimas no dejan de caer,<br/>mirando hacía el cielo,<br/>observo tu apariencia en todo su esplendor.<br/>He recorrido un largo camino con una desilusión,<br/>pero el exilio no es rival para la desolación:<br/>Quiero entrar en tus recuerdos y buscando tu apariencia,<br/>sólo tu eres lo que necesito. <b>"</b></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Casualidad de amor.<br/><span class="u">ài shāng.</span><br/>爱殇.—</b>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">¡D e m a s i a d o!.</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>_____________</em>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Todos estaban sorprendidos al ver la persona yendo tras el maestro Qiren, eran expectantes de ese acontecimiento, aunque algunos estudiantes no tenía ni la más mínima idea de quien se trataba, gran mayoría era consciente. Wei WuXian abría y cerraba su boca cómo si fuera un pescado fuera del agua, era demasiado desconcertante la persona que yacía ahora frente a ellos con una sonrisa en su rostro, mirando fijamente a Lan Wangji para luego dirigirle la mirada.</p><p>— A-Xian.—  Le llamó el adulto con voz dulce, Jiang Cheng reprimió un grito de desconcierto y Lan Wangji ahora si que mostró una expresión de asombro y Lan Qiren casi escupía sangre pero eso no pareció importarle al Lan frente suyo, pero no cualquier Lan, el líder de la secta, el padre de su futuro esposo, otra cosa más ¡le había llamado tan familiar frente de todos los estudiantes y su propio hijo!, a Wei WuXian casi se le salió el alma por la boca pero sonrió con notable nerviosismos.</p><p>— ¿Si, líder de la secta Lan?.— Quería ser formal, tenía que serlo, incluso se levantó y posó su manos hacía al frente y hacer una reverencia de respeto ante el mayor.</p><p>— A-Xian, ¿Qué dijimos sobre la formalidades?.—  Su voz fue suave y cariñosa sin embargo, también fue de regaño, provocando que se encogiera en su sitio y estirara los labios en un puchero, haciendo reír al adulto.— Da igual, A-Xian, ya la carta fue enviada, tu tío llegará en unas horas, sólo venía a decirte esto, que tengan un buen día todos.— Esto ultimo fue dirigido a los demás jóvenes, con elegancia se retiró, diciéndole algo en el oído al maestro Qiren, quien puso los ojos en blanco antes de comenzar a dictar su clase con normalidad, Wei WuXian volvió a sentarse y se acomodó lo mejor que pudo para no recibir ningún regaño por parte del viejo Qiren. </p><p>Podía sentir la mirada de Lan Zhan atravesar todo su ser, ¿a qué se debía esa reacción?, ¿sería por su cambio de apariencia?, ¿por la forma en la que su padre se había dirigido hacía su persona?, ¿con el hecho de que su tío Fengmian vendría a llevarlo de regreso a Lotus Pier?, eran demasiadas preguntas, pero no le dirigió la mirada de regreso al de orbes doradas, no se atrevía. Se estremeció y apretó los labios para recibir un bostezo, estaba agotado, no había dormido lo suficiente, incluso estaba seguro de que debajo de sus ojos habían oscuras bolsas de su desvelo leyendo y escribiendo. Ahora que lo pensaba, debía de alistar todas sus cosas dentro de las bolsas y aguardarlo todo en sus mangas, cuando regresara a Muelle de Loto debía de esconder sus notas y talismanes de todas las personas.</p><p>Estaba tan centrado en sus pensamientos que se sobresaltó al sentir un suave golpe en la parte trasera de su cabeza, se giró para ver de que se trataba y un trozo de papel arrugado hecho una bola se encontraba entre sus oscuras hebras, arqueó una ceja buscando al responsable y se encontró con la mirada de Jiang Cheng, cómo si le dijera que leyera el contenido, dudoso lo tomó y lo abrió, pero primero vigiló que Qiren no le estuviera mirando, al ver que no había peligro leyó el contenido. </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"¿Cómo que el líder de la secta Lan se refiere a ti de manera tan familiar, idiota? ¿Ahora que hiciste?.<br/></em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <b>Otra cosa más imbécil, ¿Qué es ese peinado?, se supone que nunca te gustó tener el pelo suelto, ¿por qué te contradices?.<br/></b>
  </em>
  <em>
    <b>Posdata: <span class="u">Te ves de la mierda</span>." </b>
  </em>
</p><p>Soltó una suave risa la cual trató de amortiguar con su propia mano y ocultó el papel al ver que Qiren lo volteaba a mirar con sospecha. Pestañeó varias veces con completa inocencia fingida antes de que el mayor se resignara y continuara explicando lo que sea que estuviera diciendo, la verdad no le interesaba el tema ya que era algo que sabía desde su primera vida.</p><p>Miró a su Shidi nuevamente y le hizo una seña algo improvisada, tratando de decir que <br/><em>"Más tarde hablamos."</em>— Sólo esperaba que le entendiera pero el ceño de Jiang Cheng se frunció aun más, dando a entender de que tal vez no pudo interpretar bien lo que quiso decir Wei WuXian, haciendo que este hiciera un gesto de frustración y volviera a mirar al frente.</p><p>Sorprendentemente el tiempo transcurrió de manera rápida, fue una sorpresa ver que no recibió ninguna reprimenda por parte de Lan Qiren, incluso, le extrañó la mirada apacible al verle fijamente, cómo si estuviera agradecido, ¿agradecido de qué?, ¿de besar a su sobrino favorito?, ¿de casi robarse la virginidad de su sobrino?, ¿de casi coger con él en la biblioteca y luego ser pillados por Wen Ning?.<br/><em>"Si el tío Qiren se entera de esto le dará una desviación de Qi."</em>— Razonó con gracia mientras recogía sus cosas y luego fue arrastrado por Jiang Cheng fuera de la clase al ya estar finalizada, tuve que decirle en el camino a Su She que probablemente no almorzaría con él esta vez, ganándose una mirada de tristeza por parte del chico pero comprendió que debía de hablar con su Shidi. </p><p>No supo cuanto caminaron hasta que finalmente Jiang Cheng se cansó de arrastrarlo y se detuvo en una zona silvestre, dónde no dudaron en sentarse y respirar tranquilamente. Wei WuXian por su parte tuvo que esperar a que su hermano comenzara la charla porqué la verdad sabía que sería incomodo.</p><p>— ¿Cómo es que....?.—  Jiang Cheng no sabía bien que decir pero por suerte Wei Ying comprendió al instante.</p><p>— Me topé con su cabaña la otra noche, él notó mi presencia así que bueno... Las cosas sólo sucedieron, es una buena persona, es cómo Lan Xichen pero con más humor y bastante sincero, dijo que conoció a a mis padres cuando eran jóvenes, al igual que a los tuyos.—  Una sonrisa leve se curvó en sus labios mirando directamente el pasto.— Me contó muchas historias de su juventud, dijo que mi forma de ser era parecida a la de mi madre.—  Jiang Cheng arqueó una ceja.</p><p>— ¿A Cangre Saren?.—  El contrario asintió.—  Bueno, no es una gran sorpresa, padre solía decirlo seguido.—  Murmuró.</p><p>—  Umh, la verdad es que me familiaricé bastante rápido con él, no lo sé, es bastante agradable, tal vez algún día deberías de hablar con el líder, puede que te cuente historias de la juventud del tío Fengmian.—  Tragó saliva al sentir un nudo formándose en su garganta al momento de mencionar al actual líder de la secta Jiang. Y ahora que caía en cuenta, lo volvería a ver, volvería a ver a todas esas personas que fallecieron en la caída de Lotus Pier, vería a su Shijie después de tanto tiempo, a Madam Yu, a los jóvenes discípulos. <em>Mierda</em>, era demasiado que procesar.</p><p>— En sueños hablaré con tanta confianza hacía un líder, no soy cómo tu que tienes la piel gruesa para conversar normalmente con una persona con un puesto demasiado alto, idiota, a veces me pregunto si no tienes vergüenza.—  Soltó una suave risa ante las palabras de su Shidi y desvió la mirada divertido, y luego sus ojos captaron algo moviéndose entre unos arbustos cercanos, parpadeó varias veces creyendo que era tan sólo  una ilusión pero al ver que no era el caso se levantó de un saltó y corrió en esa dirección, ignorando el llamado que Jiang Cheng hacía su persona.— ¡¿Ahora que piensas hacer?!.—  Exclamó en voz alta acercándose al loto rojo.</p><p>— ¡Shhh!, alzar la voz esta prohibido en recesos de las nubes.—  Comentó divertido y en sus manos se encontraban un par de conejos, uno blanco y uno negro. Jiang Cheng miró ambos animales por unos segundos para luego levantar la mirada hacía la persona que los sostenía.</p><p>— ¿Desde cuando te importan las reglas y que piensas hacer con estos <em>conejos</em>?.—  Interrogó cruzándose de brazos.</p><p>— No lo sé, tal vez los lleve a casa para comerlos.—  Bromeó pero luego se arrepintió al sentir cómo es que su estomago daba un revuelco y las nauseas se presentaron, la idea de comer <em>carne</em> de conejo no fue lo mejor de mundo.—  O tal vez se los regale a alguien... La segunda me tienta más, ¡Me voy Jiang Cheng!, cuídate.—  Se posó al lado del contrario y meneó suavemente la cadera para golpear la cadera del Jiang con la suya propia antes de retirarse sin ni siquiera escuchar los reclamos del otro. </p><p>— Es un caso perdido.—  Colocó los ojos en blanco antes de retirarse a regañadientes.</p><p>
  <b>[ . . . ]</b>
</p><p>Ocultó ambos animales entre sus túnicas mientras paseaba libremente por los recesos de las nubes por ultima vez, al menos por ultima vez en un año que regresaría para evitar la quema y enfrentar a los Wen. Su misión era encontrar al causante de sus suspiros, no sabía muy bien en dónde podría estar, el almuerzo había comenzado hace cómo una hora, no asistió a causa de su falta de apetito.<br/><em>"Si fuera Lan Zhan joven, ¿en dónde estaría?."</em>—Se preguntó mientras paseaba su mirar por cada esquina hasta que su cerebro hizo un claro <em>"click"</em>.— ¡Pues claro!, en la biblioteca.— Sonrió ampliamente mientras que se dirigía casi corriendo al lugar, dije "casi" ya que correr estaba prohibido en recesos de las nubes y no quería recibir regaños, no en su ultimo día. </p><p>Al llegar no entró por la puerta, no claro que no, era un anti-sistema, romper las reglas era su pasión, al menos ahora que ya no había nadie cerca que lo pudiera reprender por no usar una puerta cómo haría alguien completamente normal. Pero seamos sinceros es de Wei WuXian de quién estamos hablando, la palabra <em>"normal"</em> simplemente no entra en sus estándares. <br/>Asomó su cabeza por la ventana y al ver el rostro de perfil de un concentrado Lan Wangji leyendo un libro no dudó en saltar y sentarse en el marco de la ventana, llamando de manera automática la atención de su amado.</p><p>— Wei Ying.—  Lo escuchó decir bajo su asombro, sin embargo, su rostro continuaba siendo uno estoico mientras que bajaba el libro que tenía en manos.</p><p>— ¡Lan Zhan!, que bueno es verte, no hemos podido hablar últimamente, en fin, quería darte un regalo antes de irme.—  Fue directo al tema y de su túnica sacó ambos conejos, quienes se removieron incomodos entre sus manos, el conejo blanco trataba de morderle los dedos para que soltara las orejas del conejo negro, provocando que su sonrisa se ampliara.— Los encontré en el prado y lo tomé ya que supuse que te gustarían, son muy lindos ¿verdad?.—  Acarició en peludo pelaje de ambos animales.</p><p>— Las mascotas están prohibidos en los recesos de las nubes.—  Bufó al recordar lo muy mezquino que era este Lan Zhan con las reglas, pero luego recordó en el futuro, la gran cantidad de conejos que tenía escondidos su esposo en el prado y el cómo una vez su bello A-Yuan le había contado cómo es que terminó enterrado en medio de un montón de bolitas peludas.</p><p>— Ai-yah, es una lastima.—  Hizo un mueca de estar deprimido, dejando de mirar esas orbes doradas y agachar su mirada a su propio regazo dónde tenía aprisionado ambos conejos.—  Supongo que tienes razón, iré a dárselos a alguien más que si los reciba, tal vez a A-Ning, le gustan los animales y estoy seguro de que no me negaría nada.—  Sonrió a sus adentros al notar la oscura mirada de Lan Wangji al momento de mencionar a su rollo de canela.—  Tal vez me sirva cómo disculpas por lo que nos encontró haciendo.—  Sus mejillas ardieron suavemente pero continúo hablando.—  O tal vez a<em> XuanXuan</em>, a ver si así se le quita lo arrogante.—  Lan Wangji apretó los puños.—  ¡Incluso a <em>ChengCheng </em>!, así se le quitará lo amargado, pero puede que los termine cocinando, no, no, no mejor no.—  Estiró los labios cómo si pensara en otras opciones.—  A-Sang también es un amante de animales, ¡ya sé!, le daré uno a A-Ning y otro a A-Sang.—  Dijo cómo si finalmente resolviera la incógnita más curiosa del mundo y estuvo a nada de marcharse pero un fuerte agarre a su cintura lo detuvo de ir se. </p><p>— No.—  Habló con voz severa el segundo Jade, provocando que Wei WuXian arqueara una ceja.</p><p>— ¿No qué, Lan Zhan?.— Fingió inocencia mientras ladeaba la cabeza.</p><p>— No les darás los conejos.—  Ordenó y Wei Ying sintió cómo cada fibra de su cuerpo tembló y apretó los labios para no jadear, amaba cuando su futuro esposo se ponía en esa tónica de celoso y dominante.</p><p>— ¡Ai-yah!, Lan Zhan, pero si no se los doy a nadie, ¿Qué pasará con ellos?.—  Hizo un puchero con su labio inferior.</p><p>— Míos, no puedes regalar algo que ya regalaste.—  Dicho esto tomó ambos conejos antes de dejarlos en el suelo de la biblioteca y volver a tomar entre sus manos la cintura del joven Wei WuXian, su ceño estaba ligeramente fruncido con molestia y bebiendo una copa de vinagre. Ambos conejos al ya estar libres no dudaron en alejarse de ambos chicos y comenzar a juguetear entre ellos.</p><p>— Pero dijiste que los animales están prohibidos en los recesos de las nubes.—  Repitió posando sus manos sobre los hombros del segundo hermano Jade. — Sin duda te estás contradiciendo Lan Zhan, no te comprendo.—  Canturreó encantado por el suave toque de las manos de Lan Wangji sobre su persona. </p><p>— Mn, lo dije.—  Aceptó en voz baja Lan Wangji y cuando el loto rojo iba a replicar lo interrumpió.—   Pero no dije que iba a cumplirlo.—  Una expresión de sorpresa se generó en el rostro de Wei WuXian antes de cambiar a una gran sonrisa.</p><p>— Quien lo fuera a creer, el discípulo más admirado de todo Gusu rompiendo las reglas de su propio clan. Cualquiera que supiera de eso simplemente no lo aceptaría.— Acercó su rostro peligrosamente al del Jade, sintiendo cómo es que el cuerpo del contrario se ponía rígido y decidió alejarse un poco, para no incomodarle.—  No tengo mucho tiempo.— Suspiró.—  Vine para entregarte los conejos pero debo irme.—  Anunció soltando a su amado pero este no hizo lo mismo al agarre en su cintura.—  Lan Zhan, suéltame.—  Pidió.</p><p>— ¿Por qué?.—  Susurró el contrario apretando sus dedos aun alrededor de la cintura de Wei WuXian.—  ¿Por qué te vas?.—  El loto rojo tragó saliva y abrió los labios para decir alguna de sus idioteces pero nada salió de su garganta.— ¿Fue por lo...—  Hubo un periodo de silencio.—  Por lo que te hice...?.—  Preguntó finalmente el Lan con un tono de culpabilidad y una mirada afligida. </p><p>— ¿Qué?.—  Parpadeó varias veces y luego negó varías veces con la cabeza.—  No, no, Lan Zhan, mi decisión no tiene nada que ver contigo, lo que hiciste.. No, lo que hicimos.—  Corrigió a instante.—  No tiene conexión con mi retirara de Gusu, es otra razón que me encantaría decirte pero no puedo, no ahora que debo solucionarlo.—  Acarició suavemente la mejilla del Lan.</p><p>— Entiendo.—  Susurró Lan Wangji asintiendo con la cabeza, dejando algo desconcertado al loto rojo, ¿así sin más?, ¿lo dejaría ir cómo si nada?, se sentía incrédulo al no ser interrogado pero eso le alivió, no tenía que mentirle a su futuro esposo para poder escapar.</p><p>— Wow, creí que me ibas a bombardear con preguntas.—  Admitió sincero.</p><p>— Confío en Wei Ying.— El mencionado se sintió enternecido ante las palabras de Lan Wangji y fue un reflejo el dejar un suave beso sobre esos labios que le llamaban, que le tentaban, el olor sándalo inundó sus fosas nasales y no pudo evitar estremecerse y abrir casi en automático sus piernas para que el Jade se posara entre estas, cosa que sucedió y duraron así en esa posición por un largo tiempo, entre besos y algunos jadeos de parte de ambos, la gélida brisa lograba aplacar sus alborotadas hormonas, por un momento habían sentido el calor picar contra sus pieles y el aumento de la temperatura a su alrededor.</p><p>— Lan Zhan, debo irme.—  Besó otra vez los labios de Lan Wangji pero de una manera tranquila.—  Nos veremos pronto.—  Prometió dejando un nuevo beso pero esta vez fue en la punta de la nariz, provocando que las orejas del Lan se tintaran de rosa intenso.</p><p>— Mn...—  Wei WuXian frunció en ceño ligeramente al escuchar esa respuesta y miró el rostro estoico de Lan Wangji por un largo momento, dándose cuenta que ocultaba algo, estaba seguro de que había algo más que quería decir, pero cómo siempre, su falta de comunicación le estaba ganando. Este Lan Zhan a diferencia de su Hanguang-Jun era muy poco hablador, al menos su Lan Wangji era capaz de decir más de cinco palabras en su presencia.</p><p>— ¿Sucede algo Lan Zhan?.—  Se atrevió a preguntar y con la simple mirada que le dedicaron esas bellas iris doradas y profundas lo supo.—  Oh, lo de tu padre.—  El contrario asintió tímidamente.—  Conozco a tu padre desde hace unos días, fue por accidente, estaba rondando por el bosque cercano a la montaña y encontré su casa, las cosas simplemente se dieron y comenzó a llamarme de esa forma, no me molesta en absoluto, es un buen hombre.—  Admitió y vió cómo es que su amado se tranquilizaba con esa respuesta y dejaba de estar tan tenso.</p><p>Despedirse fue algo complicado y más salir del agarre de Lan Wangji pero de alguna manera lo logró y ahora caminaba más que feliz por Gusu, dedicándole una gran sonrisa a quien sea que pasara por su camino, a discípulos del clan Lan quienes no podían evitar mirarlo y sentir el aura de alegría que rodeaba al revoltoso chico de Yunmeng, ¡incluso le había dedicado una esplendida sonrisa a Jin ZiXuan!, al pobre casi se le salió el alma, no es que no se llevara bien con Wei WuXian, al contrario, habían solucionado sus diferencias y se trataban de manera agrádale, cómo dos buenos amigos que se conocían desde hace ya bastantes años pero eso no significaba que Wei Ying dejara de ser un hermano protector con su Shijie y muchas veces en las noches dónde estaban en la habitación terminaban jalándose del cabello siendo Jiang Cheng quien decidía quien ganaba la lucha y todo eso se provocaba por el tema de la conversación.<br/>La bella dama Jiang YanLi.</p><p>Para Jin ZiXuan en un comienzo le parecía una mujer normal y sin una belleza extravagante que acostumbraba ver en su secta debido a las múltiples mujeres que el<em> PutiGuangshan,</em> Ejem, digo, su padre el líder de la secta LanLing Jin solía llevar a su hogar, pero para ambos hermanos de Yunmeng la joven Jiang YanLi era la mujer más bella y pura que pudo haber pisado la faz de la tierra y parecía que besaban y adoraban la tierra por donde a caminado su adorada hermana mayor. Recibió varías reprimendas por su manera de pensar hacía la tímida chica que aunque su apariencia sea uno de una persona frágil y su nivel de cultivo era bajo no podía dejar pasar el hecho de que esa jovencita era hija de la mismísima araña violeta, por lo cual, no podía descuidarse ya que estaba seguro de que su prometida podía llegar a tener el carácter de su madre cada vez que se viera necesario, y aparte de eso, era capaz de calmar a sus dos hermanos menores los cuales eran cómo unos torbellinos inestables y susceptibles a las emociones. Simplemente una mujer que admirar.</p><p>Volviendo al tema, Jin ZiXuan se sintió extrañado por la sonrisa pero lo dejó pasar, eso si, le pareció gracioso la reacción que tuvo un discípulo del clan Lan cuyo nombre desconocía pero que miraba con brillantes ojos a su futuro cuñado, ahora que lo pensaba, ya había visto ese chico en una de las descaídas del joven Wei WuXian, probablemente uno de los nuevos amigos del loto rojo. </p><p>— J— Joven maestro Wei.—  Ante su caminar se posó Wen Ning con la mirada en el suelo y mejillas ligeramente coloradas.</p><p>— A-Ning.—  Su voz sonó de regaño y pasó su brazo alrededor de los hombros de que querido amigo.—  ¿Qué te dije sobre las formalidades entre nosotros?.—  Lo miró con reproche y el contrario se disculpó en voz baja, haciéndole reír suavemente.—  No pasa nada, lo dejaré pasar por hoy, ¿Qué sucede?.—</p><p>— Joven ma—  A-Ying.—  Aun le avergonzaba llamar de esa forma al loto rojo.—  El líder de la secta Lan pide de su presencia, dice que alistes tus cosas, el líder de la secta Jiang ya llegó a los recesos de las nubes para r— recogerte.—  Wen Ning agachó la cabeza sonando entristecido y el corazón de Wei WuXian se estrujó ante esa reacción.</p><p>— Gracias por informarme A-Ning, iré hacía allá.—  Sonrió levemente y se despidió.—  Estaremos en contacto, te lo prometo, pero debo de regresar a mi... <em>Hogar.</em>—  Un nudo en la boca de su estomago se dio lugar.—  Nos vemos.—  Salió casi corriendo antes de si quiera escuchar las palabras de su amigo.</p><p>Fue en dirección a su habitación y tomó todo para guardarlo en unas bolsas qiankun que logró conseguir, sus notas, pergaminos, talismanes fueron guardados con éxito y los ocultó entre sus túnicas, incluso, también se llevaría consigo los mapas, no lo sabía pero tenía un presentimiento y algo le decía que debía llevárselos antes de que alguien los tomara o cayera en las manos equivocadas. <br/>Al ya tener sus cosas listas se enderezó y se dispuso a irse, sin embargo, su mirada se encontró con su querida espada, Suibian, la había olvidado y no pudo evitar sentir cierta opresión en su pecho al tomarla en manos, su núcleo dorado pareció consolarle pues una gran energía y calidez invadió su cuerpo y sonrió levemente antes de guardar su espada y salir de la habitación.</p><p>En su caminar se topó con Lan Qiren, quien ni le miró y siguió su rumbo, supuso que debía de seguirlo por lo cual eso hizo, no fue mucho el trayecto para cuando habían llegado a su destino y pudo ver la leve sonrisa que le dedicaba el líder del clan Lan y a su lado estaba Jiang Fengmiang, también dedicándole una dulce sonrisa, sus labios se apretaron y sus lagrimas se asomaron en sus ojos, hace tiempo que no lo había visto, ahora quería salir corriendo y huir, la culpabilidad le estaba nuevamente ahorcando hasta dejarle sin aire, sus manos sudaban y su cuerpo tembló, pero debía controlarse, por lo que tragó saliva para en un vano intento de desvanecer el nudo en su garganta y sonrió de manera dolorosa para disimular.  </p><p>— Tío Fengmian.—  Saludó acercándose a ambos mayores.</p><p>— Es bueno verte de nuevo A-Xian.—  Dijo sincero el mayor dejando suavemente su mano sobre las hebras sueltas de su hijo adoptivo.— Te queda bastante bien ese peinado A-Xian, me sorprende lo mucho que has cambiado en estos pocos meses.— Pudo notarlo, pudo ver el orgullo en los ojos del adulto.<em> Dolía,</em> dolía demasiado, estaba ardiendo, su interior ardía cómo un fuego consumidor, recordándole una y otra que que nunca pudo proteger esa sonrisa, que no pudo proteger a su familia. </p><p>
  <em>Que lo único que había generado fue destrucción y muerte por dónde sea que pisaba.</em>
</p><p><em>"Basta, ahora no".</em>— Se dijo a si mismo, cerrando sus párpados y tranquilizando esas voces, todo era causa de la energía resentida, lo sabía bien, ya había experimentado eso antes, cuando tuvo su mayor error entre sus manos, el sello de tigre estigio, su más grande creación pero lo peor que pudo haber inventado, lo único que le trajo fue desgracias  y un triste final a su primera vida.<br/>Pero esta vez sería diferente, de eso estaba seguro. </p><p>— ¿Cómo te encuentras A-Xian?, Lan Qiren me mantuvo al tanto de lo que te sucedió en el lago Esmeralda, todo en casa estuvieron preocupados de tu salud.—  Suspiró con suavidad.</p><p>— Me encuentro bien tío Fengmian, cuidaron de mi, no hay nada de que preocuparse.—  Habló para tranquilizar la preocupación del padre de su Shidi. </p><p>— Sin embargo, debe de mantener un constante reposo, líder de la secta Jiang.—  Todos dirigieron su mirada hacía Lan Qiren quien había tomado la palabra.—  Se vio expuesto a una gran cantidad de energía resentida y puede que sea posible que siga manteniendo algunos efectos secundarios, no pudimos drenar del toda la energía o causaría algún desequilibrio en su cuerpo, por lo tanto, continua en su sistema, es muy mínima según los sanadores y que su núcleo dorado harpa lo posible para que no afecte su sistema pero no podemos descuidarnos a que tenga otra decaída.—  Wei WuXian estaba muy sorprendido y al mismo tiempo aterrado, ¿Lan Qiren estaba preocupado?, ¿por él?, ¿la razón de sus dolores de cabeza?, ¿La razón de sus casi desviaciones de Qi?.</p><p><em>"Mierda."</em>— Pensó mientras trataba de disimular su expresión de terror. </p><p>— Entiendo, tal vez lo que necesita es volver a su ambiente de hogar, estar en muelle de loto lo ayudará a recuperarse por completo, estoy seguro de eso, gracias por los cuidados que le han hecho a mi A-Xian, Lan Qiren, Qingheng-Jun.—  El primero desvió la mirada y el segundo asintió sonriendo.</p><p>— Desgraciadamente no pude llegar a convivir mucho con A-Xian, pero trajo alegría a mis últimos días de reclusión, me hizo bastante compañía y eso lo agradeceré por siempre, A-Xian es un buen chico Fengmian, hiciste un trabajo perfecto al criarlo.—  Halagó el Lan, Wei Ying sintió sus mejillas arder con fuerza y casi por instinto se ocultó tras el cuerpo de Fengmiang, cómo si fuera un pequeño niño ante los adultos.</p><p>— ¿Últimos días de reclusión?, ¿significa que...?.—  Lan Qiren abrió sus labios con asombro y a su vez emoción y su hermano tan sólo asintió con la cabeza.</p><p>— Gracias a A-Xian pude reflexionar sobre mis acciones y pude ver que estar alejado de todos no ayudará en absoluto y ni tampoco compensará mis fallos en el pasado.—  Su voz salió melancólica antes de recomponerse.—  Y por lo que pude ver, las cosas ya no son cómo antes, todo ha cambiado.—  Sonrió ampliamente.—  Por lo que retomaré mi lugar cómo líder de la secta nuevamente y trabajaré tu lado, hermano. Cómo en los viejos tiempos.—  Posó su mano sobre el hombro de Lan Qiren.</p><p>— Nunca en mi vida creí que fuera a hacer esto.—  Murmuró Lan Qiren antes de dedicarle una leve sonrisa a Qingheng-jun y Wei WuXian casi se atraganta con su propia saliva al ver esa reacción, ¡¿El maestro Qiren estaba sonriendo?!. Y luego se posicionó frente al loto rojo antes de hacer un perfecto arco, el aire escapó de los pulmones de Wei Ying y Lan Qiren hizo una reverencia ante él.—  Wei WuXian, debo de agradecerte que gracias a tu insolencia y actitud pudiste traer de regreso a mi hermano, estoy infinitamente agradecido contigo.—  Se enderezó.—  Además de que has traído felicidad a esta secta y ayudado a nuestros discípulos, Gusu Lan está agradecido con tu brillante actitud, incluso lograste hacer que mi sobrino Wangji dejara de ser tan inexpresivo.—  Y sólo eso se necesito para que el pobre loto rojo perdiera la conciencia.</p><p>Era demasiado que procesar.</p><p>—<em> ¡A-Xian/Wei WuXian!</em>.—  Fue lo ultimo que escuchó para cuando todo se volvió negro:<br/><em>"Menuda manera tan patética de desmayarse." </em>—  Pensó para luego, no sentir nada. </p><p>
  <b>[ . . . ]</b>
</p><p>Al momento de despertase no se dignó en abrir sus ojos estaba desorientado pero si recuerda con vergüenza lo muy ridículo que se debió de haberse visto al caer de esa forma tan franca en la inconciencia, quería que la tierra le tragara, pero las voces y las caricias en su cabeza le obligó a abrir lentamente los párpados para ver de que se trataba y se dió cuenta que estaba su cabeza recostada sobre el regazo de su Shidi mientras este miraba con veneno a alguien frente suyo a quien no pudo divisar.</p><p>Desconocía la identidad del individuo que acariciaba sus hebras, quería permanecer más tiempo así, pero hasta cierto punto se volvió incomodo por lo que se enderezó lentamente, ignorando los llamados o gritos de Jiang Cheng y se sentó correctamente, ahora si, mirando curiosamente a las personas que le rodeaban. Estaban sentados sobre el pasto, a un lado de Jiang Cheng estaba Nie Huaisang, por lo que supuso que el de los mimos había sido su amigo, frente a su Shidi estaba Lan Wangji y a su costado Wen Ning, además para su sorpresa Jin ZiXuan también estaba presente pero más a la lejanía.</p><p>— Jiang Cheng, no te lo vas a creer, tuve una pesadilla. —Dijo llevándose su mano a la frente con dramatismo, haciendo reír al Nie menor.</p><p>— ¿Qué soñase  A-Ying?.— Preguntó notablemente divertido Huaisang, agitando su abanico.</p><p>— Soñé que el viejo Qiren sonreía y me agradecía de algo, ¡fue terrorífico!.—  Chilló abrazándose al cuerpo de Jiang Cheng para casi de manera automática ser empujado y golpeado por el contrario, se quejó pero fue ignorado por completo. </p><p>—  Eso no fue un sueño, A-Xian.—  La voz de un adulto lo hizo voltear a mirar, encontrándose con su tío Fengmian y a su costado el líder de la secta Lan.—  Fue real, pero parece que no pudiste con la impresión.—  El Lan tapó su suave risa tras sus mangas ante la expresión que reflejaba el rostro de Wei WuXian.</p><p>— Por las barbadas de Qiren.—  Murmuró.—  Creo que me voy a desmayar otra vez con su permiso.—  Dijo para luego dejarse tumbar nuevamente contra Jiang Cheng.</p><p>— ¡Quítate de encima, idiota!, ¡deja de hacerte el tonto!.—  Exclamó empujando a su hermano.— ¡Estás haciéndole perder la cara a nuestra secta!.—</p><p>— No grites, ¿no ves que estoy muerto?, que falta de respeto. Ya no hay respeto—  Dramatizó antes de ya dejar de lado su actuación y levantándose de un salto.— Terrible.—</p><p>— A-Cheng, A-Xian.—  Fueron llamados por el Jiang mayor, quien sonreír amorosamente a ambos hijos, el primero se sitió sorprendido pero a su vez cálido.—  Es momento de marcharnos A-Xian, hablé con los doctores que te atendieron y me dieron una dieta que debes de seguir, se me a informado que no comes adecuadamente.—  Su voz era de regaño y agachó la mirada avergonzado.—  La señorita Wen incluso se molestó  en darme una lista de medicamentos por si tu salud flaquea.— <br/><em>"Aaaaw, Qing-jie se estaba preocupando por él."—</em> Pensó burlón. </p><p>— Entiendo tío.— Asintió con la cabeza, tomando su espada en mano y guardándola, pues había notado que se la habían retirado, tal vez para darle más comodidad.  Se despidió de sus amigos adecuadamente y le guiñó el ojo con descaro a su Lan Zhan antes de ir corriendo tras ambos adultos, solando una escandalosa risa que pareció iluminar y llenar de color todo a su alrededor.  Una curiosa mariposa revoleteó cerca del prado y se paseó detrás de ellos.</p><p>Al llegar a la salida de los recesos de las nubes se despidió del padre de ambos hermanos Jade, de Lan Xichen que también estuvo ahí presente y de Lan Qiren quien conservaba su sonrisa, provocando que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda.</p><p>Ahora se encontraba en uno de los botes de regreso a Lotus Pier, parecía todo un sueño, un sueño del cual no quería despertar, porqué su familia estaba viva, porqué podía corregir aquellas equivocaciones que había cometido, dónde esta vez los protegería, de eso estaba seguro, no se permitiría perder a alguien más, así sea que debiera que dar su vida para que se cumpliera. Esta vez los Wen no le arrebatarían nada más.</p><p>
  <em>No otra vez...</em>
</p><p>— ¿A-Xian?.—  Una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos, regresándolo al mundo real, dirigió su mirada en dirección a la persona que le llamó, Fengmian le miraba preocupado y estaba frente de su hijo adoptivo, luego se dio cuenta que sucedía, todo estaba en silencio, cosa que era extraño de su aparte, un lugar con Wei WuXian presente significaba ruido excesivo pero esta vez fue distinto, no había dicho ni una sola palabra en e viaje de regreso a su <em>casa</em>.<br/><em>"Casa"</em>.— Mordió su labio inferior y se dejó llevar por su impulso para abrazar a aquella persona que lo cuidó y amó en su niñez, pese a que era tan sólo el hijo de un sirviente le cuidó cómo su propio hijo.— ¿Sucede algo malo, A-Xian?.— Preguntó el mayor mientras correspondía la acción gustoso y acariciaba suavemente la espalda del más bajo.</p><p>— No... no, sólo.—  Tomó aire.—  Sólo te extrañé demasiado, tío—  Confesó en voz baja, sintiendo sus ojos arder y cómo sus mejillas se llenaban de lagrimas.  </p><p>— Oh, yo también te extrañé mi pequeño, a ti y a A-Cheng.—   Sonrió ante ese comentario.—  Además de que sólo fueron unos meses sin vernos, A-Xian.— Jugueteó con una mechón de la oscura cabellera de Wei WuXian. </p><p><em>"Fueron realmente más de 15 años tío."</em>—  Pensó pero no lo dijo y se aferró con más fuerza las túnicas del mayor.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>¡Un poco de capítulos soft no le hace mal a nadie!.<br/>Espero que les haya gustado, no olviden dejar sus comentarios y votos para animar a esta joven escritora a continuar actualizando seguido. <br/>La acción aún no comienza, cómo dije antes, me estoy enfocando en el desarrollo de las relaciones en cada personaje. <br/>&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Capítulo 9: Lotus Pier.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>¡Disfruta de tu lectura!.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em><b>" </b>Si realmente el amor pudiera entenderse sin antes lastimarse, <br/>no habría lugar ni opción para comprender y vivir la soledad,<br/>olvidando las causas y consecuencias de su final.<br/>Esperando insensatamente por el día en el que pueda cumplir aquella promesa,<br/>una falsa e inconclusa promesa,<br/>que me destruyó e hizo desperdiciar muchas cosas en mi juventud.<b> "</b></em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em><span class="u">Anhelo indescriptible.</span><br/>可念不可說.—</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">S o p a   d e   r a í z    d e   l o t o.</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">____________</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sólo tardaron una horas para luego estar cerca del muelle de la secta Yunmeng Jiang, dónde pudo divisar la bella figura de una encantadora mujer cuyas hebras suaves se balanceaban al compás del viento, dónde sus delicadas túnicas entre diferentes tonos de violeta se removían levemente y su mirada brillaba al ver a las persona que llegaban en aquel bote.  Una sonrisa dulce se curvó en sus labios y la felicidad la inundó.</p><p>Wei WuXian sintió cómo si hubieran sacudido su mundo, frente suyo estaba su amada Shijie, respirando,<em> viva </em>, con un encantador brillo en sus ojos, detonando su belleza; realmente se sintió conmovido. No dudó en saltar del bote y quedar frente a la fémina, pese a que se balanceó un poco se estabilizó al instante para dedicarle una gran sonrisa a Jiang YanLi.</p><p>— ¡Shijie!.—  Exclamó abrazando a la mayor quien no dudó en corresponder el acto con cariño.</p><p>— ¡A-Xian!, mira que lindo te has puesto, tu cabello así se ve muy bonito.— Dejó suaves caricias a la parte trasera de la cabeza de su hermano menor pero se sobresaltó al escuchar suave sollozos escapando de los labios de Wei Ying. Sintiendo cómo los hombros de este comenzaban a temblar.—  A-Xian, A-Xian, ¿sucede algo?, ¿estás bien?, ¿Qué es lo que te duele?.— Con sus delicadas manos tomó de los hombros al menor para alejarlo y mirar su rostro fijamente, dónde lagrimas se derramaban pero una encantadora sonrisa se pintaba sobre sus labios. El dolor era completamente fuerte y la sensación de ser atravesado por unas numerosas flechas justo en su corazón le abrumaban, el tacto de la joven parecía arder en su piel pero por otra parte sentía un mar inmenso de felicidad, cuyas aguas estaban repletas de dulces palabras de aliento. </p><p>— No es nada, sólo que extrañé demasiado a mi Shijie.— Aclaró.  En parte era cierto, pero realmente la razón de su repentino llanto era más complejo, tantos años anhelando volver a abrazar a esa amable mujer cuyas manos eran gentiles a tratarlo, cuya voz le consolaba cada vez que estaba deprimido en su juventud, sin embargo, sin importar quienes estuvieron implicados para hacer que perdiera el control en aquel momento , ese momento en el que su amada hermana fue atravesada por la espada de ese cultivador justo en su garganta para evitar que le hirieran a él, provocaba la culpa, lo carcomía en las noches de su segunda vida, el dolor era demasiado intenso en su primera vida que en un momento de arrebato, al ver que ya no le había quedado nada en el mundo decidió darle fin a su propia condena. No tenía la culpa de haberse inundado cómo una infección, ese doloroso veneno que presionó su corazón hasta el final.</p><p>No tuvo la mejor muerte, en el asedio a los túmulos funerarios, dónde los remanentes Wen se alojaban para sobrevivir, dónde había estado su pequeño A-Yuan, todo había sucedido con tanta rapidez que lo único que recordaba de ese entonces fue ver las casas arder en una flameante llama consumidora, el pequeño bosque dónde había ocultado al pequeño niño no era nada más que un montón de fuego extendiéndose entre las cenizas de un lugar que en algún momento llamó<em> hogar</em>. Se sintió sin esperanza, sin ninguna razón para continuar respirando, aun cuando la espada de Jiang Cheng iba a atravesarlo retrocedió y con ChenQing tocó su <em>melodía final</em>. La energía resentida se vino en su contra al momento de destruir por completo el sello de tigre estigio, los cadáveres feroces que anteriormente luchaban contra los cultivadores de diferentes sectas dejaron de pelear y corrieron en su dirección, ignorando a cualquier otro individuo en su camino, hasta llegar hacía Wei WuXian y dejar marcado con sangre y terribles gritos de agonía su final.</p><p>Su solitario final.</p><p>No supo cuanto tiempo duró en ese recuerdo. Lo que lo impulsó a hacer ello, la perdida de su Shijie fue lo que más causó ese arrepentimiento y dolor, fue el acontecimiento que cortó aquel delgado hilo entre su cordura y locura, luego la muerte de todos los Wen, cuando Wen Qing se había marchado para ser sacrificada por la paz de su gente, paz que resultó ser una farsa más de los Jin y esa noche en ciudad sin noche sucedió lo inevitable. Perdió el completo control y la locura junto a las demás emociones que había reprimido por años hicieron de las suyas. </p><p>
  <em>Tres mil cultivadores muertos por su mano.</em>
</p><p>— ¡A-Xian!.—  La voz era desesperada, ¿en que momento su fuerza abandonó su cuerpo?, no sentía sus extremidades, no estaba del todo consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, parpadeó varias veces, se había sumergido en sus dolorosos recuerdos que había quedado absorto a la realidad que lo rodeaba, estaba siendo llevado por unos discípulos, podía escucharlos diciendo de manera repetida<em> "Wei-Xiong"</em>, pero no sabía a que se debía el momento. Su cabeza daba vueltas, cómo si hubiera sido tirado por unas escaleras y le costaba aclarar la vista, una lucha se fomentaba en su interior, su núcleo dorado estaba calentando más de lo que debía, ardía demasiado, una corriente gélida trataba de darse lugar en su pecho pero era contrarrestado por la energía espiritual. </p><p>Sintió una suave superficie en su espalda y cómo es que su nuca tocaba algo parecido a una almohada, una mojada prenda se posó sobre se frente, la cual ardía cómo olla al fuego. Llevándolo de regreso a sus memorias en los túmulos funerarios, cuando solía enfermar de gravedad y su querida Qing-jie cuidaba de él junto al pequeño A-Yuan, pero siempre que estaba en ese estado insistía en mantener alejado al menor debido al miedo de contagiarlo, sabía que él podía soportar estar enfermo pero no se perdonaría si el niño enfermara por su causa.</p><p>— A-Yuan...—  Murmuró cerrando sus párpados con fuerza, sintiendo sus lagrimas deslizarse a cada lado de su cara, extrañaba a su rabanito, a su<em> hijo</em> pese a no ser uno de sangre lo consideraba cómo su bebé. Cómo un eco resonó en su cabeza lo último que recordaba que salió de los labios de su dulce hijo antes de partir de ese tiempo, antes de volver a morir.<br/>Le había gritado <em>"Mamá".</em> <br/>Soltó un gemido lastimero, conmovido por esa simple palabra que abordaba un gran sentimiento y profundidad al ser mencionada por alguien tan especial, tal vez era raro, ya que era hombre pero poco le importaba ese dato.</p><p>Fragmentos brillantes del ayer revoleteaban ante su mente, eran destellos, reflejándose cómo en los lagos de loto, en la cristalizada agua , los momentos más complicados de su primera vida, la sangre derramada, sus malas decisiones, cuando quiso ser egoísta por primera vez en su vida y todo salió de la peor manera, siendo nuevamente la vida burlándose de su existencia. <em>¿Este sería siempre su karma?</em>, ¿siendo atormentado por sus errores?, ¿por las muertes?, ¿debía de conformarse otra vez a vivir con ello atormentándolo?, ¿revivir una y otra vez la muerte de su Shijie?, ¿el momento en el que muelle de loto quedó en fuego?, ¿la muerte de la familia de Jiang Cheng?, ¿la muerte de Jin ZiXuan?, ¿por qué se continuaba culpando aun sabiendo la verdad de todo ello?.</p><p><em>"Fuiste tu quien lo provocó, los demás sólo fueron terceros en un segundo plano, la razón principal fuiste tu mismo y lo sabes. No puedes negar lo evidente. No puedes huir de tu propia mente."</em>— Repetían esas voces en su cabeza. Hasta que una gran claridad espantó las tinieblas que le rodearon, un toque sutil en su frente que relajó sus músculos tensos y le había regresado por completo la razón.</p><p>Ya no debía de lamentarse, muelle de loto estaba bien, su Shijie estaba viva, Jin ZiXuan estaba vivo y en recesos de las nubes, nada había sucedido aun. Tenía una oportunidad más para redimir todo.</p><p><em>— No te sigas afligiendo.</em>—  Esa voz sonó dulce pese a de un tono grave y varonil. Apretó los párpados, ¿de quien era el dueño de esa voz en medio de su desesperación?. </p><p>— Wei WuXian, siempre causando problemas, niño tonto.— Escuchó una voz fuerte en su costado y la toalla que había estado descansando sobre su frente fue retirada para ser cambiada por una más fresca y recién humedecida.—  Más te vale mejorar para poder regañarte cómo es debido.—  Escuchó a la mujer refunfuñar en voz baja para luego sentir cómo es que alguien tomaba de su muñeca y una calidez fluyó desde esa zona hasta su pecho y fue guiado por su cuerpo entero, mejorando esas dolencias y sus extremidades entumecidas, le estaban transfiriendo energía espiritual y eso fue un alivio.</p><p>— Lan Zhan...—  Quería ver a su Lan Zhan, ya lo echaba de menos, quería su calor, quería estar abrazado a él, cómo en su segunda vida cuando se enfermaba.   </p><p>— Mi señora, el sanador a dado su veredicto, fue un episodio de ansiedad según lo que dijo y se vio influenciado por su incidente en los recesos de las nubes. Parece ser que la poca energía resentida en su cuerpo quiso dañarlo.—  Se quería enderezar, sentía que llevaba horas ahí recostado, quería ver la cara de su tío Fengmiang pero sus párpados pesaban demasiado y se negaban a obedecer sus ordenes de abrirse. </p><p><em>"Claro, si es para despertar mi cuerpo se niega a abrir mis ojos pero si es para abrir mis piernas a Lan Zhan ahí si se mueven".</em>— Pensó casi cómo en una queja y apretó los puños ligeramente e hizo el intento de levantarse, cosa que fue en vano porqué no se movió ni un poco para cuando estaba otra vez recostado en la cama. </p><p>— Ese viejo Qiren no supo cuidar de este mocoso, la secta Gusu Lan en serio esta perdiendo la cara al no cuidar a uno de los discípulos de las sectas, ¡inaceptable!.—  Habló con notable enojo la mujer.—  ¡Y más si ese discípulo es el mocoso que yo crie!, así que más te vale recuperarte pronto Wei WuXian, yo no crie<em> hijos</em> débiles.— Eso ultimo fue más bajo pero dicho entre dientes. </p><p>— Mi señora, estoy seguro de que A-Xian despertará pronto, mejor dejémoslo descansar, la cena será servida en poco tiempo.— Wei WuXian estaba bastante confundido y aturdido ante lo anterior escuchado pero luego todo cambió al sentir cómo es que esa persona soltaba su muñeca y el flujo se detuvo para que posteriormente el sonido de pasos alejándose llegaran a sus oídos .</p><p>— Habla con los sanadores y que hagan su estúpido trabajo, que lo mantengan vigilado y que lo cuiden cómo lo hago yo, si veo que no lo hacen bien los voy a someter con<em> Zidian</em> por no hacer algo tan simple cómo cuidar a un mocoso.—  La furia era algo que caracterizaba a Madam Yu y más cuando se trataba  de Wei WuXian pero curiosamente las cosas ahora eran distintas.</p><p>¿Había escuchado mal?, ¿Madam Yu estaba preocupado por él?, ¿la persona que invadió su hogar y su familia?.<br/><em>¿La persona que había provocando la quema en Lotus Pier en el pasado?. </em></p><p>Era demasiado que procesar. No dama crédito a lo que presenciaba aun bajo el manto de inconciencia. Se sintió repentinamente cansando y no dudó en dormir un poco, el viaje había sido largo y la verdad es que necesitaba algo de paz mental. </p><p>
  <b>[ . . . ] </b>
</p><p>Para cuando despertó todo estaba oscuro, sólo las luces de las velas iluminaban la habitación, su habitación. Todo estaba exactamente cómo lo recordaba, algunas cosas fuera de su lugar debido a lo muy desordenado que solía ser y que lo continuaba siendo. Sonrió por instinto y se enderezó, ya estaba mejor, se sentía mejor, por lo que retiró el paño de su frente y lo dejó sobre la cubeta con agua, lo que le causó curiosidad fue el hecho de que el paño había estado húmedo y fresco, cómo si no hubieran pasado ni un incienso para cuando había sido cambiado.</p><p>Se levantó y tambaleó por el repentino mareo que lo golpeó, se recompuso al momento y caminó hacía la salida de la habitación. Se miró a si mismo antes de dar un paso al frente y se avergonzó un poco al ver que estaba en sus túnicas interiores, por lo que fue hacia el armario y sacó una túnica morada que es de la secta, se puso los zapatos, tomó su cinta rojiza y salió mientras peinaba al mismo tiempo su cabello con sus dedos, usándolos cómo si fuera un peine y quitando los nudos que se formaron mientras dormía, luego de ello, hizo una pequeña trenza y amarró la cinta para sostener el peinado, lo demás de su cabellera continuaba suelta, cubriendo su espalda por completo cómo una cascada. </p><p>El cielo estaba oscuro y las lejanas lumbreras brillaban desde lo más alto, inundando todo el firmamento en un bello arte sobre Muelle de Loto, no había nadie cerca, por lo que supuso que era momento de cenar o que ya estaban cenando, sus pies se movían por si solos, sin tener un rumbo en especifico, hasta llegar a una sala principal que ya conocía, dónde pasó su vida comiendo junto a la familia Jiang. Pudo visualizar a Fengmian Jiang sentado en su respectiva silla mientras comía en silencio lo que estaba servido en el plato, también estaba Madam Yu degustando el vino que le fue servido y su mirada era una severa y también estaba Jiang YanLi, su querida Shijie en paz y comiendo tranquila.</p><p>Respiró hondo, y exhaló tratando de calmar su corazón antes de entrar, llamando la atención de los presentes.</p><p>— Wei WuXian.—  Escuchó el llamado de la matriarca de Lotus Pier, siempre tan fuerte y llena de mando.</p><p>— A-Xian, me alegra verte despierto.—  Esta vez habló Fengmiang notablemente aliviado, ganando una mirada de desaprobación por parte de su esposa.</p><p>— Claro, si hubiese sido tu hijo Jiang Cheng no estarías alegre por ver que despertó, estoy segura de que ni irías a verlo.—  Ambos adultos intercambiaron miradas y el ambiente comenzó a ponerse bastante denso.</p><p>— Mi señora, no diga eso, estamos comiendo, lo mejor sería no...—  Fue interrumpido por el fuerte golpe sobre la mesa que dio Yu Ziyuan notablemente molesta.</p><p>— ¡Siempre tratando de desviar el tema!, ¡¿Acaso no eres capaz de enfrentarlo Fengmian?!.—  Wei WuXian apretó los labios mientras agachaba la cabeza, fue bastante ingenuo al creer que tal vez por las palabras que había escuchado salir de la boca de la mujer horas antes significaba que en esta vida ella le tendría al menos un poco de aprecio, pero estaba demasiado equivocado.—  ¡Te importa más ese hijo de un sirviente que tu propio hijo!.— Apretó los puños.</p><p>— Mi señora, por favor.—  Fengmian trataba de hacer lo posible para calmar a su esposa y se acercó a esta para tomar suavemente de su mano y acariciar la piel de esta. </p><p>— ¡Tu!.—  Yu Ziyuan  iba a replicar pero se vio interrumpida por la voz de Wei Ying, y es que ninguno de los dos mayores se había fijado para cuando el joven esta en un perfecto arco, con sus manos extendidas y haciendo una reverencia ante ellos, justo a su lado estaba una conmocionada Jiang YanLi, que se había acercado para ver el bienestar de su hermano menor. </p><p>— Líder de la secta Jiang, Madam Yu tiene razón, sólo soy el hijo de un sirviente por lo tanto me convierte a mi en uno, uno que tuvo privilegios que no cualquiera puede obtener con facilidad, sin embargo.—  Mordió su labio inferior por un momento.—  No da el hecho de que descuide de esa manera su hijo de sangre, siempre estaré grandemente agradecido con su secta por acogerme cuando era tan sólo un niño mendigo, por las oportunidades que me ofrecieron, por el futuro comprometedor. Pero... Ya es momento de sumir mi verdadero rol en la secta, no quería interrumpir su cena, pido perdón por ello, era para anunciar que no me presentaré con ustedes más en las cenas, cenaré con los sirvientes y los demás discípulos a partir de ahora,  para evitar desacuerdos y disgustos.— Sus mano temblaban pero se negaba a mirar a ambos adultos a la cara.—  Pero este humilde sirviente pide una ultima cosa antes de marcharse, que por favor sean sinceros con ustedes mismo.—  Su espalda comenzó a enderezarse de manera lenta y dirigió ambas manos atrás en su espalda.—  Líder de la secta Jiang, Jiang Cheng es su hijo, su único hijo varón, de sangre, merece más cariño y méritos de su parte, un poco de afecto para demostrarle que lo ama. Estoy seguro de que eso lo seguirá motivando para trabajar duro, estoy muy convencido de que en un futuro Jiang Cheng se convertirá en un gran líder respetados por todos. —  Sonrió levemente al recordar al Jiang Cheng de su época, con un semblante duro que atemorizaba a cualquiera que quisiese saltarse su autoridad. Que fue capaz de reconstruir muelle de loto desde sus cenizas, cómo un Fénix.—  Madam Yu, Jiang Cheng no es una estatura que no siente cada vez que lo comparas, él es muy fuerte, la manera en la que maneja su espada es única, debería de enorgullecerse de haberle enseñado bien, es el orgullo de la secta. Sin embargo, no significa que no tenga sentimientos, cómo usted y yo los tiene, cómo cualquier persona, al igual de lo que dije al líder, le pido que también demuestre su amor por su hijo. Él merece más que simples palabras vacías.—  </p><p>— Wei WuXian.—  La fémina mayor temblaba, podía ver su cuerpo tenso y cómo es que Zidian en su mano comenzaba a soltar chispas violetas a su alrededor. </p><p>— Madam Yu, el líder de la secta la ama de verdad, pero es momento de que dejes de creerle a esos rumores absurdos que corren por ahí.—  Apretó los labios.—  Mis padres son Cangse Saren y Wei Changze, ambos fallecidos pero continúan siendo las personas que me tuvieron, mis únicos progenitores, el tío Fengmiang tan sólo tuvo la nobleza de darme un lugar al cual pude tener el privilegio de llamar hogar.—  Soltó el aire de sus pulmones, esperando ya ser golpeado por Zidian por la manera en la que se dirigió a la matriarca y luego llegó, pero esta no dio contra su cuerpo, dio contra el suelo frente suyo, dejando una marca oscura. Y al levantar la mirada, se encontró con algo que nunca creyó que vería en su vida, Yu Ziyuan derramando amargas lagrimas y siendo abrazada amorosamente por su esposo.—Yo, me retiro para que puedan hablar tranquilamente.— Se inclinó nuevamente antes de darse vuelta pero el brazo que sujetaba su Shijie lo detuvo.— Shijie, por favor.— Susurró sonriendo pero bastante de caído.</p><p>— A-Xian.—  Ella estaba conmovida, pero siendo sinceros, ¿Cómo no estarlo?, su querido hermano menor había sacado toda la opresión en su corazón o así lo sintió, todo lo que había estado atormentando su familia por años, finalmente había sido confrontado directamente con palabras sutiles pero directas. Wei Ying tomó suavemente la mano de la fémina, cómo si fuera algo de porcelana y que si hacía mucha fuerza se rompería y luego la retiró de su brazo para continuar su caminar hacía la salida de la sala. </p><p>— ¡Wei WuXian!, mocoso impertinente, vuelve en este mismo instante.— Hizo lo ordenado y volvió a inclinarse.— Enderézate de una vez y mírame a la cara cuando hablo.— No pudo evitar temblar ante la voz severa de la mujer y realizó lo dicho.— Dije que eras hijo de un sirviente, ¡pero en ningún momento dije que fueras un sirviente de la secta o de alguien más, mocoso idiota!, ¡yo no eduqué sirvientes sino guerreros!, ¡yo nunca educaría un<em> hijo mío</em> para servir sino para pelear y proteger!.— Wei Ying sintió cómo si su boca se hubiera secado ante lo ultimo, ¿entonces Madam Yu lo consideraba su hijo?. En parte tenía sentido, esa mujer por muy severa y cruel que fue con su persona le dio de comer, le compró de la ropa más costosa, le había entregado una habitación propia bajo la excusa de que<em> "Jiang Cheng ya está muy grande y necesita privacidad"</em>, pero ahora que lo pensaba, Madam Yu le había entregado algo propio y no sólo ello, también le había enseñado personalmente cosas triviales, cómo escribir o aprender a seguir la reglas, <em>(cosa que rara vez hacía en su juventud al ser un alma libre)</em>, cómo manejar correctamente una espada, le había enseño cosas básicas del cultivo, todo lo que sabía hasta hoy en día se debía a las enseñanzas que la matriarca de Yunmeng Jiang le había otorgado. </p><p>— Madam Yu...— Sus ojos picaron, quería llorar, en serio que quería correr a los brazos de ambos adultos y romper en llanto,<em> ¿Cómo podría dudar del cariño de ambos?</em>, esta era su familia ahora, antes estuvo solo pero fue acogido por los brazos de su amado Lan Zhan y le entregó una nueva familia que cuidar, un tío Qiren al cual provocarle desviaciones de Qi contantes con sus travesuras, un hijo que cuidar y llenar de mimos, a su bello sobrino al cual protegía con esmero y sus amados Juniors que enseñar, enseñar las cosas que Madam Yu le había hecho aprender. </p><p>— Niño tonto, no me llames más de esa forma, escúchame atentamente Wei WuXian porqué no lo repetiré mas de una vez y si no te queda claro, ¡te romperé las piernas!.—  Amenazó dejando los brazos de su esposo el cual no salía de su asombro tampoco y vio cómo es que su mujer se acercaba al menor.—  Desde ahora te doy el permiso de referirte a mi cómo tu madre, porqué sino fuera por mi sin duda serías un caso perdido en definitiva.—  ¿Qué si estaba llorando?, ¡ya hasta parecía un par de cataratas!, A este paso el pobre loto rojo iba a quedar completamente drenado de lagrimas, ¿era acaso su imaginación haciéndole una mala jugada?, ¿era acaso la energía resentida burlándose de sus sentimientos?, ¿era esto una ilusión?.</p><p>
  <em>No, esto era más que real.</em>
</p><p>— Madam Y— Se aclaró la garganta.—  M— Madre.—  Volvió a hacer una reverencia ante la mayor.—  Agradezco esta oportunidad que me está entregando para ser su hijo, yo, en verdad me siento muy susodicho ante sus palabras, me reconforta saber que tengo una imagen maternal que... Que perdí a temprana edad.—  Mordió su labio inferior.—  No tengo muchos recuerdos de mi infancia, mayoría son de mi estadía aquí en muelle de loto, ni siquiera recuerdo el rostro de mi progenitora.—  Rió con amargura, pues era verdad, tantos años que habían transcurrido y el recuerdo de sus difuntos padres era tan sólo un borrón y voces llamando a su nombre.—  Pero veo que el recuerdo no es necesario pues ahora tengo frente a mi una familia.—<em> Mi familia</em>, familia que iba a proteger de las garras de los Wen.</p><p>— A-Xian, puedo decir en general que nos alegra mucho saber que nos consideras tu familia.—  Habló Fengmian acercándose y posar una mano sobre la cintura de su esposa y atraerla a su pecho.—  Ciertamente tienes la razón acerca de A-Cheng, he descuidado mucho a mi hijo y cómo tu piensas creo también que se volverá en un líder ejemplar cuando sea su momento.—  En sus ojos se mostraba el orgullo al mencionar a Jiang Cheng.</p><p>— Pues claro que será un líder ejemplar, fui yo quien le enseñó a ser quien es ahora, ¿acaso dudas de mis enseñanzas?.—  Habló Madam Yu con su ceño fruncido y el pobre Fengmian se encogió en su sitio negando varias veces con su cabeza.</p><p>— Mi señora, claro que no, no dudo de sus enseñanzas, pero es mejor comenzar a darle más enfoque en el tema de liderar.— La mujer tenía una mirada afilada hacía su marido quien ya no sabía cómo calmar a la contraria pero esta sola se fue saliendo de su indignación y tan sólo volteó su rostro, provocando que su cabellera se agitara levemente pero no perdió su toque sofisticado y elegante. </p><p>— Entonces deberías de hacerte cargo tu, eres el líder, enséñale, ya hice la mayor parte del trabajo, ahora hazte responsable, tal vez pueda darte unas ideas.— Ladeó la cabeza antes de ir hacía su mesa con la intención de continuar comiendo, siendo casi de inmediato seguida por parte de Fengmian. Provocando que una sonrisa de diversión se dibujara en ambos jóvenes presentes.</p><p>La conversación cambió a una trivial cada uno se encontraba sentado y comiendo de sus respectivo platos, en este caso, Wei WuXian al ver trozos de pollo en su platillo decidió dejarlo a un lado y saborear las verduras picadas y el delicioso vino.</p><p>— ¿Sucede algo A-Xian?, ¿por qué no comes tu carne?.—  Preguntó su querida Shijie mirándolo con preocupación, su A-Xian normalmente era el  primero en terminar su comida gustoso y lo primero que comía era la jugosa carne que los sirvientes preparaban especialmente para el menor, al ya conocer sus gustos, incluso le daban una muy pequeña porción de ensalada y más carne.</p><p>— Shijie, yo...—  ¿Cómo iba a decirle que no consumía carne y que con el simple olor le daba nauseas?, sería muy descortés rechazar la comida pero tampoco quería consumirlo. </p><p>— ¿Le sirvieron carne en su porción?.—  La voz de Madam Yu sonaba bastante fuerte y de enojo.—  Creí haberle dicho a los cocineros que para Wei Wux.—  Se detuvo un momento a pensar antes se suspirar resignada, ahora que había dicho directamente que consideraba al loto rojo cómo su hijo lo mejor sería referirse a él de una manera distinta, tal y cómo llamaba a sus dos hijos de sangre.—  Que para <em>A-Ying</em>.—  Wei WuXian se atragantó con su vino pero decidió no decir nada.—  No debían de servirle carne, la señorita Wen fue muy especifica en su carta de dieta para A-Ying, que el consumo de carne deberá ser mínima por la delicadeza en su estomago.—  Su entrecejo se frunció.</p><p>— Madre, A-Xian tiene muy pocas verduras en su comida.—  Avisó Jiang YanLi con notable preocupación en su voz.</p><p>— A-Xian, toma mi plato de verduras, te gustará más, más tarde hablaré con los sirvientes para que te den la dieta mandada, ¿está bien?.— El menor asintió con la cabeza conmocionado y vió cómo es que Fengmian se acercaba con el plato y se lo ofrecía, cosa que acepó y  murmuró un suave <em>"gracias"</em>, el mayor sonrió y revolvió su cabellera antes de regresar al lado de su esposa. </p><p>— Ahora que lo noto, A-Ying ¿acaso eres una doncella?.—  Preguntó Madam Yu con una ceja arqueada mirando fijamente al mencionado, más específicamente aquel peinado que tenía, era raro verlo de esa forma, el menor siempre tenía su cabello recogido en una coleta alta, además, era extraño verlo con trenzas formadas en su cabello, pero no se quejó, era una trenza parecida a la que toda la familia Jiang usaba.</p><p>— ¡¿Eh?!.—  Su rostro se enrojeció y negó varias con las manos.— No soy ninguna doncella Mada—  Madre.—  Corrigió al instante.—  Es sólo que me gusta este peinado, ¿se me ve muy mal?.—  Murmuró mientras que de manera instintiva dirigió sus dedos hacía su cabello y lo desenredaba con sus dedos.</p><p>— A-Xian siempre se ve bien.—  Afirmó Jiang YanLi riendo tras su manga por el puchero en el rostro de la menor.—  ¿Acaso XianXian quiere impresionar a alguna doncella?.—  Preguntó en modo de broma pero el rostro de su hermano se enrojeció aun más y bebió rápidamente de su copa de vino, desviando la mirada, eso si la impresionó.</p><p>— A-Xian, ¿hay algo que no nos hayas dicho?.—  Wei WuXian maldijo en voz baja su desgracia, de lo menos que quería hablar con su <em>familia</em> era acerca de su amor hacía cierto <em>chico </em>de recesos de las nubes. Jiang Fengmian tan sólo se deleitó en el notable nerviosismo en el menor y su sonrisa que antes era noble pasó a ser una divertida, ¡incluso hasta Madam Yu sonreía con burla!.</p><p>— No sé de que hablas Shijie, no trato de impresionar a ninguna doncella.—  <em>"Ni siquiera me interesan"</em>.—  Completó en su mente pero era obvio que no lo diría.—  Tío Fengmian, yo no he dicho nada.—  Hizo un mohín con su labio inferior antes de dirigir un trozo de verdura hacía sus labios y comerlo gustoso. </p><p>— ¿Estás seguro, A-Xian?, desde que te vi en recesos de las nubes pude notar un brillo diferente en tus ojos, ¿alguna bella doncella logró cautivar el corazón de nuestro A-Xian?.—  <em>"No diría exactamente una doncella".</em> Apretó los labios y bajó la mirada al suelo, mientras que su mano sostenía sus temblosos palillos.—  Ahora que lo menciono, mi señora, ¿sabías que A-Xian logró sacar de alguna manera a Qingheng-Jun de su reclusión?.—  El orgullo en su voz no pasó desapercibido por los presentes en la sala y Yu Ziyuan tuvo que parpadear varias veces analizando. </p><p>— ¿Me estás diciendo que el hermano del viejo Qiren finalmente volvió a salir cómo el líder de secta?.— Repitió notablemente incrédula y su esposo asintió.—  ¡¿Qué clase de truco usaste para manipularlo, A-Ying?!.— La mujer miró al menor con los otros entrecerrados y apuntándole con una cuchara y el otro se sobresaltó, soltando un chillido para nada masculino mientras que levantaba sus brazos en inocencia. </p><p>— ¡Madre, le juro que no hice nada malo!.—  Aseguró y es que ¡era verdad!, ni él mismo sabía que sucedió exactamente.</p><p>— Incluso pude ver que se llevaba muy bien con los demás discípulos de otras sectas, se hizo amigo de casi todos, incluso de Jin ZiXuan.—  Jiang YanLi y Madam Yu abrieron sus bocas en una perfecta "O".—  También se volvió muy cercano a los dos Wen que estaban en las clases de Lan Qiren, y algo demasiado histórico, el maestro Qiren le agradeció a A-Xian por lo de su hermano y se inclinó ante él.—  Wei Ying sentía cómo su alma salía de su cuerpo al recordar es terrorífico acontecimiento. </p><p>— ¿¡Pero qué?!, ¿cómo?.—  Era un información demasiado difícil para procesar por parte de Madam Yu, ¿el viejo Qiren agradeciéndole al discípulo menos disciplinado de Yunmeng?, ¿al revoltoso chico con la personalidad desastrosa de Canse Saren?, ¿su dolor de cabeza?. Sonaba cómo un mal chiste pero tal parecía ser un chiste real.</p><p>— También escuché que se llevaba de maravilla con los dos hermanos Jade.—  Wei WuXian sólo pudo pensar en lo muy rápido que se extienden los rumores. Irónicamente en Recesos de las nubes, dónde una de las reglas era <em>"no chismes."</em>— En especial con el segundo Jade, Lan Wangji, el sobrino y el discípulo preferido de Lan Qiren.—  Ante la mención de su amado el loto rojo no pudo evitar suspirar con ilusión y cierto brillo en sus ojos, Jiang YanLi entrecerró los ojos con sospecha y diversión plasmada en sus labios pero los cubrió con su manga. </p><p>— ¿De que manera hechizaste a toda la familia Lan, A-Ying?, ¿Qué sucio truco usaste, mocoso?.—  El menor refunfuñó en voz baja al escuchar aquello.—  ¿Incluso con el hijo estatua de Qingheng-Jun?, esto es demasiado, ¿ese joven siquiera siente?.—  ¡Eso había sido muy cruel!, que no pudo evitar sentir cierto enojo con la mayor, pero no la juzgaba, su futuro esposo sin duda tenía rostro muy estoico pero sabía muy bien que ese hombre si sentía sentimientos. ¡Le había esperado por trece años!, si eso no es amor entonces no sabía que era. </p><p>— ¡Mi Lan Zhan no es una estatúa, madre!.—  Defendió mientras se inclinaba ligeramente hacía al frente.— Él siente, pero le cuesta mucho expresarse, sólo hay que entenderlo.—  Se quedó congelado al notar la mirada atónica de ambos adultos y la ahora carcajada poco sutil que su Shijie soltó. A ver, ¿Qué acababa de decir?. </p><p><em>"Mi Lan Zhan".</em>— Parpadeó unas cuantas veces analizando.<br/>¿Había dicho <em>"Mi Lan Zhan"</em>, en frente de ellos?, ¿en frente de su familia?.</p><p>
  <em>oh.</em>
</p><p>Oh...</p><p>
  <b>¡OH!.</b>
</p><p><em>" Y yo solito me expongo, me lleva la—" </em>Su pensamiento se vio interrumpido por la ahora risa de Madam Yu burlándose de él, sólo pudo bufar y cruzarse de brazos de manera infantil.</p><p>— ¿Acaso nuestro A-Xian quedó cautivado ante la belleza de un Lan?.—  Preguntó burlón Fengmian viendo cómo el rostro de su hijo comenzaba a colorarse y el de su mujer se veían algunas lagrimas asomándose en sus ojos por la risa poco disimulada.— Tengo que admitir que estoy sorprendido por tus gustos, no creí que te sintieras atraído por los chicos, pero si A-Xian siente que ama al segundo Jade tendrá mi apoyo.— Estaba impresionado, ¿estaban aceptando tan fácilmente el hecho de que era un Manga-cortada?, ¿así?, ¿Cómo si nada?, sino mal recordaba a Jiang Cheng le costó demasiado procesar el hecho de que se había casado con un hombre, y no cualquier hombre, sino con Hanguang-jun, su querido Lan Zhan. Y que además estuvo presente en el momento que se casaron a escondidas. Recordar eso le causaba mucha gracia.</p><p>— No eres el único impresionado Fengmian.—  Comentó Madam Yu amortiguando su risa y secando las lagrimas derramadas anteriormente.— Aunque lo veía venir, la forma en la que coqueteaba con las doncellas era peculiar pero aun así parecía no sentir nada por ninguna de ellas, supongo que estaba entrando en la etapa de Manga-cortada en negación.—  Volvió a burlarse, pero ¿Cómo evitarlo?, ver la cara avergonzada de su hijo adoptivo era cómo oro puro.— De igual forma, si sientes que amas a ese joven estatua puedes decirnos y hablaremos con Qingheng-Jun y con el viejo Qiren para negociar un posible matrimonio para cuando tengan la mayoría de edad. Estoy seguro de que no se negarán al joven que de alguna forma logró cautivarlos. Sigo diciendo que usaste algún tipo de truco sucio para hechizarlos —La mente de Wei Ying hizo un cortocircuito y sus tres neuronas dejaron de funcionar. </p><p>
  <em>"¿Qué?."</em>
</p><p>— ¿Qué?.—  No podía creer ni la mitad de las cosas que estaba escuchando, ¿un matrimonio?, ¿casarse con su Lan Zhan con una ceremonia de por medio?.</p><p><em>"¡Vaya!, y ni siquiera tuve que pedirlo."</em>— Sonrió a sus adentros.</p><p>— A-Xian, ¿esto es lo que tu quieres?.—  Esta vez fue Jiang YanLi quien habló y se acercó a su hermano menor para tomar de su mano suavemente y dedicarle una dulce sonrisa, viendo el brillo tan peculiar en los ojos de este y no pudo evitar sonreír, su hermano menor ya estaba creciendo.</p><p>— Yo, realmente no tengo ni idea de que decir.—  Se avergonzó por ello, ¡¿Qué le pasaba?!, siempre fue conocido por ser un desvergonzado, atrevido y ahora, ahora parecía... Un niño chiquito siendo molestado por sus padres.— Shijie, ellos me están molestando, XianXian no quiere que lo molesten, XianXian tiene hambre.—  Dijo en un tono más agudo de lo usual y siendo bastante infantil, tirándose hacía su hermana mayor para ocultar su enrojecido rostro en las túnicas de la fémina, quien miró con regaño a sus padres y acarició la cabellera suelta del loto rojo con cariño. </p><p>— XianXian no debe de ser molestado sólo porqué está enamorado, XianXian está pequeño, ¿Cuántos años tiene XianXian?.—  Ese juego otra vez, el corazón de Wei WuXian dió un vuelco de nostalgia y el agarre que tenía en los brazos de su hermana comenzó a flaquear y temblar, tragando saliva al sentir el nudo en su garganta.</p><p>— XianXian tiene tres años.—  Contestó con su voz temblorosa y soltando un suave sollozo el cual camufló con una aguada risa. </p><p>— ¿XianXian quiere <em>sopa de raíz de loto</em> de su Shijie?.—  Preguntó amorosa mientras jugueteaba con los oscuros mechones de la cabellera de Wei WuXian.</p><p>— ¡XianXian siempre va a desear la sopa de su Shijie!.—  Se reincorporó con una gran sonrisa en sus labios y con sus párpados cerrados para disimular la lagrimas que estaban al borde de ser derramadas. </p><p>— XianXian no es el único que le gustaría comer de tu sopa, A-Li.—  La mencionada soltó una suave risa sin dejar de consentir al menor en sus brazos.</p><p>— Lo sé padre, también habrá sopa para ustedes.—  </p><p>Cuanto había extrañado a su amada Shijie. A toda <em>su familia.</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>¡Otro capítulo soft!, se van restaurando lazos. Tengo que admitir que cuando escribí este capítulo lloré cómo un bebé. XianXian a pasado por muchas cosas, merece ser feliz. <br/>Está chikito.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Capítulo 10: ¿Un niño?.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>¡Disfruten de su lectura!.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em><b>"</b> Reconociendo unos rasgos faciales muy familiares, recordando la época de la juventud.<br/><b>" — Mucho tiempo sin verte."</b><br/>Fue aquella pregunta, inesperadamente traté de levantarme,<br/>listo para ir a un <span class="u">viaje</span> a este gran sueño,<br/>preguntando <span class="u">cuanto tiempo este sueño durará.</span><br/>Levantando la mano para mirar el sol naciente.<br/>En el pasado por un error se pierden las oportunidades de la vida.<br/>La guerra de hoy causan un enredo entre el amor y el odio.<b>"</b></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Shuāng shēng qì.<br/><span class="u">Double Life Contract.</span><br/>雙生 契.—</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">U n   v i a j e   a   Y i l i n g.</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">__________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>Los días transcurrieron de manera normal en muelle de loto, para la sorpresa de Wei WuXian la relación entre su tío Fengmian y Madam Yu parecía mejorar y tener buenos avances, y no sólo con el líder de la secta Jiang sino que también consigo mismo, puede que ya la mujer en si es bastante estricta pero la forma en la que se dirigía hacía el loto rojo era demasiado diferentes a la de antes, incluso, a veces cuando adaptaba esa actitud infantil que suele poner cuando esta cerca de su Shijie le llama de manera cariñosa o le termina regañando, alguna de las dos se habían convertido en posibilidades probables. </p><p>Hizo todo lo posible para pasar junto a ellos la mayor parte del tiempo, entrenando con los discípulos jóvenes bajo el mandato de la matriarca de Yunmeng, colaborar con las enseñanzas a los más jóvenes discípulos de la secta con la supervisión de Fengmian Jiang, tratando de cocinar algo comestible para su familia con ayuda de su Shijie, eso ultimo aun estaba en practica, Jiang YanLi tuvo que ser cautelosa y ocultar las especias, por mucho que a su familia les gustara la comida picante era obvio que no eran del todo tolerables cómo lo era Wei WuXian, por ende, era mejor evitar a toda costa que su hermano menor agregara especias de más a los alimentos. </p><p>En el día la pasaba siempre acompañado o dando un paseo junto a su Shijie, charlando con las personas de Yunmeng que literalmente yacía años que no veía, incluso, se había topado con unos pequeños niños que conoció cuando estos eran adulto en su segunda vida, siendo guerreros que protegían Lotus Pier bajo el cargo de su Shidi, Jiang Cheng. No pudo evitar sonreír y palmeó suavemente la cabeza de los críos antes de continuar su camino, ante la atenta mirada de la fémina.</p><p>En las noches era otro cuento, se apartaba en su habitación hasta altas horas de la madrugada, releyendo sus notas y agregando múltiples ideas de escape o defensa, junto a la creación de nuevo talismanes y volviéndolos más potentes para cuando sea el momento de usarlos se convirtieran en unos muy efectivos. Tenías muchas cosas en las que pensar, de eso no había duda, su cuerpo se sentía cansado por lo poco que llegaba a dormir, todo debido a las pesadillas que no le dejaban descansar. Pero siempre trataba de sonreír y ayudar en lo que pudiera, incluso muchas veces se ofreció para colaborar con la construcción de nuevas casas y le dio algunas ideas a Fengmian sobre amplificar la secta en algún futuro, tomar más posesión de la zona, tal y cómo recordaba en su segunda vida. </p><p>Ahora que lo notaba, hacía eso por el cargo de conciencia de no haber ayudado a Jiang Cheng antes en la reconstrucción de Muelle de Loto, siendo él solo quien levantó los muros de la secta desde cero, ya que todo había quedado en cenizas por culpa de Wen Chao y su gente. Apretó los labios negando con la cabeza, no era momento de pensar en ello, aun no había sucedido, tenía una la oportunidad de evitarlo, por lo que con eso en mente terminó de colocar el talismán en una zona estratégica de las esquinas de su hogar y ocultó la energía resentida con ayuda de la energía espiritual, tal y cómo había hecho en Gusu, en cada esquina había un talismán de protección, que generaría una barrera cuando lo activara por si la barrera protectora que ya tenía Lotus Pier caía tener otra de reserva. Hablando de esa ultima, había colocado también unos talismanes al rededor que le dieran potencia y energía, por si daba el caso de que atacaran a las personas que lo activaban, esta no flaqueara y continuara protegiendo la secta. </p><p>— Ese era el último.—  Murmuró y suspiró con sueño, había sido un largo día, tan rápido había transcurrido el tiempo que ya había pasado un mes desde que se marchó de Gusu, constantemente se preguntaba que es lo que estaría haciendo su querido Lan Zhan en esos momentos. Le mandaba cartas casi a diario pero para desgracia del loto rojo estás no eran respondidas, dejándole con algo de desilusión.—  Lan Zhan siempre fue malo expresándose.—  Razonó la carencia de respuestas.— Mejor voy a dormir, es demasiado tarde.—  La luna ya estaba en su punto más alto, así que tomó a Suibian y se encaminó de regreso a su habitación, ya después le daría explicaciones a Madam Yu de su ausencia en la cena, no le apetecía comer, no le daba tanta hambre que digamos.</p><p>Al regresar se escabulló por los pasillos para no ser visto y se encerró, dejando salir un suspiro, se retiró la túnica exterior y dejó su espada sobre una mesa cercana antes de retirarse los zapatos y quedar con la túnica interior y pantalones. Se recostó en la cama y se acurrucó con la sabana, la noche era fresca, una delicada brisa se daba lugar entre las ventanas, revoleteando su cabellera oscura dónde soltó su cinta y deshizo la trenza para más comodidad. Ya en si todo estaba oscuro, no había encendido ninguna vela pero seguía sin poder dormir, estaba preocupado por bastantes cosas.</p><p>— Paso a paso, aun hay tiempo.—  Se reconfortó en un murmullo antes de caer completamente dormido.</p><p>
  <b>[ . . . ]</b>
</p><p>— ¿Un viaje a Yiling?.—  Preguntó incrédula Madam Yu, de brazos cruzados y viendo al joven frente suyo con una ceja arqueada, antes de llegar a esa situación la mujer se encontraba en compañía de su esposo mientras organizaban algunos papeleos e informes de los discípulos menores acerca de una cacería nocturna que se tuvo hace poco y en el camino a la sala principal se toparon con Wei WuXian quien se acercó bajo las palabras de<em> "tengo algo importante que pedirles"</em>, aquello preocupó un poco a ambos mayores pero siguieron al más bajo.</p><p>Lo que no se esperaron fue pedirle su permiso para dar un viaje a Yiling, ¿para que iría el joven a Yiling?, si bien ahí estuvo cuando era un niño en compañía de sus padres antes de que fallecieran y quedara cómo un mendigo más de las calles, pero aparte de eso no había nada más que pudiera llegar a llamar la atención del menor.</p><p>— ¿Para que necesitas ir a Yiling, A-Xian?.—  Interrogó sutilmente el líder de la secta al niño, si bien tenía una pequeña idea pues recordaba los pocos detalles que Lan Qiren había dado en la carta que le enviaron para ir a recoger a su hijo adoptivo, Wei WuXian había dicho algo sobre <em>"Algo importante que hacer"</em>, por lo que comenzó a unir cabos, tal vez viajar a Yiling era lo que debía de hacer tan importante cómo para irse antes de tiempo de los recesos de las nubes. </p><p>— Tengo algo importante que hacer allá, me tomará bastante tiempo, pero estaré bien, quiero su permiso para poder viajar y tener también suministros en mi viaje, también un poco de dinero para poder alojarme en alguna posada.— Se inclinó en una reverencia.— Por favor, es demasiado importante para mi, les prometo que en el futuro les explicaré todo pero por el momento no puedo dar muchos detalles.— Mordió su labio inferior al quedar todo en completo silencio. Ambos mayores intercambiaron miradas antes de suspirar resignados, o en este caso Madam Yu, pues conocía al revoltoso loto rojo y sabía muy bien que cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza se volvía demasiado terco. Más terco de lo que era en si.</p><p>— Esta bien, A-Ying, puedes ir bajo la condición de mantenerte a salvo, no querrás sentir la furia de Zidian si regresas medio muerto.—  Amenazó la fémina jalando de la oreja de Wei WuXian y obligando a que se enderezada y se quejara divertido de esa acción.— No querrás que te rompa las piernas.— El contrario negó varías veces con la cabeza.</p><p>— Si ese es el caso, le pediré a los sirvientes que alisten raciones de comida para ti para que guardes en tu viaje y te daremos una bolsa de piedras de plata, lo suficiente para que puedas pagar una posada y comida, ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás en Yiling?.—  Ladeó ligeramente la cabeza Jiang Fengmian con curiosidad y sin abandonar su sonrisa leve.</p><p>— Tal vez unos meses, siete, no lo sé, el tiempo que me lleve realizar esa cosa importante.—  En su primera vida le había llevado un año completo purificar grandes raciones de energía resentida en los túmulos funerarios, y eso que no lo <em>"purificó" </em>del todo, simplemente ahuyentó la energía resentida y lo volvió un lugar habitable, dónde los Wen pudieron vivir por dos largos años, antes del asedio.  En ese transcurso de tiempo creó varios inventos, cómo la brújula del mal, los talismanes de protección, la barrera de energía resentida la cual no había estado en su máximo esplendor al ser apenas una prueba y en proceso de modificaciones. Otras cosas cómo los talismanes para purificar el agua y evitar que fuera contaminada por el ambiente y al igual con la tierra al ser un lugar muerto que no había sido habitado por personas desde yace muchos años y lo único que caía en ese suelo eran los cadáveres de las personas. </p><p>— Puedes tomarte el tiempo que quieras, A-Xian, pero debes regresar antes de que A-Cheng venga, estoy seguro de que le alegrará verte bien.—  Y cómo si el mayor acababa de recordar algo se sobresaltó.—  Oh, A-Xian, debes de llevar las hiervas medicinales y los medicamentos encargados por la señorita Wen, debes de tomarlos con juicio, los curanderos dijeron que no había problema con tu flujo de energía espiritual pero debes de estar atento por si se vuelve inestable otra vez.—  Asintió con la cabeza, por mucho que le disgustara el sabor de esas hiervas era lo mejor para su salud, <em>A pesar de que sabían peor que un cadáver</em>, más cuando lo que iba a hacer requería de mucha energía física, la razón principal de su tardanza en su primera vida fue por la falta de su núcleo dorado, cada mínima acción lograba cansarle con demasiada facilidad, era prácticamente una persona común siendo devorado por la energía resentida por dentro hasta llevarlo a la locura, cortando su hilo de cordura.  </p><p>— No te preocupes Tío Fengmian, no seré tan descuidado.—  Una gran sonrisa se asomó en sus labios, logrando calmar los nervios de ambos adultos.</p><p>— Viniendo de ti parece un chiste.— Admitió Madam Yu mirando el techo antes de dirigirle la mirada al menor quien ahora tenía un puchero en su labio inferior.—  Tienes la mala suerte de atraer los problemas mocoso, sabes que con eso nunca me equivoque.—  Wei Ying bufó al no poder replicar contra eso pues era cierto, demasiado cierto. </p><p>— Mi señora, estoy seguro de que A-Xian va a cumplir con su palabra de mantenerse a salvo.—  Apoyó el líder de la secta poniendo su mano sobre el hombro del loto rojo antes de volver a sonreír.—  ¿Cuándo partirás hacía Yiling, A-Xian?.—  Preguntó Fengmiang y Wei WuXian pareció pensativo.</p><p>— Esta misma tarde para llegar antes del anochecer.—  Respondió, montando a Suibian llegaría en unas hora y el sol aun no estaría oculto, pagaría una posara, dejaría sus cosas en la habitación y saldría hacía los túmulos funerarios a pie para no llamar la atención de las personas, eso le tomaría una media hora antes de llegar y comenzar con la purificación de la energía resentida.</p><p>— Entonces iré a hablar con los sirvientes.—  Se despidió de un beso con su esposa y palmeó la cabeza del joven antes de marcharse a paso rápido, provocando una pequeña sonrisa en los labios de su mujer y que sus ojos soltaran un peculiar brillo de cariño.</p><p>— Madre se ve cómo una joven doncella enamorada.—  ¿Qué si le gustaba siempre ponerse en peligro?, si, la respuesta era si, ahora le gustaba molestar a Madam Yu cada vez que esta se quedaba mirando fijamente a Jiang Fengmian. Ahora la mayor le miró con ganas de romperle las piernas, él por su parte levantó ambas cejas y sonreía pícaro antes de salir a correr entre risas ruidosa al notar las chispas saliendo de Zidian. </p><p>— ¡Wei WuXian, mocoso atrevido!.—  La escuchó gritar a lo lejos.</p><p>Sin duda las cosas eran más divertidas en su hogar.</p><p>La hora de entrenamiento había llegado a su fin, dando entrada al almuerzo que degustó bastante al ser la deliciosa ropa de su Shijie pero gracias a un pedido personal ella cambió un poco la receta, excluyendo la costilla en la sopa de Raíz de loto y remplazándola por unas cuantas especias para darle ese agradable picor que tanto le gustaba a su hermano menor. Wei WuXian se sintió encantado por ese detalle y no dudó en repetir durando la comida lo muy deliciosa que estaba la sopa, Jiang YanLi tan sólo soltaba risas suaves detrás de su manga, Madam Yu miraba con ganas de aventarle la mesa a su hijo adoptivo para que cerrara la boca y los dejara comer en silencio y luego estaba Fengmian quien sólo sonreía divertido de la situación. </p><p>— Escuché que vas a viajar y que no volverás en un tiempo, A-Xian, por eso hice algo más de sopa para que te alimentes bien en tu viaje.—  Le había dicho su Shijie mientras le entregaba una canasta y se despedía con un agradable abrazo, pidiéndole de que se cuidara y comiera lo suficiente, además de pedirle que le trajera algún regalo o detalle de recuerdo, cosa que haría más que gustoso, tal vez en Yiling no habían cosas muy lujosas pero podía conseguir alguna bella joya para ambas mujeres importantes en su vida y algún detalle para su tío y para su Shidi... No sabía que darle a su Shidi, ¿algún muñeco tamaño real suyo casero para que le rompiera las piernas al muñeco y no a él cada vez que le provocaba?, sonaba tentador.</p><p>— ¿Quién en Yiling haría muñecos para ese fin?.—  Preguntó mientras comía de una jugosa manzana, se había tomado un descanso de su viaje en espada para sentarse sobre las ramas de un árbol, ya había viajado por unas dos horas. Se había despedido de sus padres adoptivos y de los demás discípulos jóvenes quienes se desanimaron por su partida pero les prometió que cuando regresara les enseñaría muchas cosas, cosa que les emocionó a los niños.— No, no le daré un muñeco, ¿Cómo se me ocurrió esa idea tan tonta?.—  Se reprendió y río entre dientes, para luego darle una mordida a la fruta y terminándola.</p><p>Se levantó y bajó del árbol para tomar las bolsas Qiakun que había dejado junto a su espada y la canasta llena de frutas, verduras y la sopa de su Shijie.— Tal vez en el poblado de más adelante encuentre algo para Jiang Cheng, más le vale que le guste lo que sea que le vaya a comprar, es demasiado complicado.— Refunfuñó para ponerse en marcha nuevamente, se subió a Suibian y gozó de estar otra vez en el aire, volando en su quería espada, había extrañado bastante esa sensación, en el pasado, o bueno, en su segunda vida para ser más especifico, volaba sobre la espada Bichen de su esposo, que por cierto, Bichen tiene muchas funciones. Ejem, continuando con el tema, le gustaba mucho volar junto a su Lan Zhan, más porqué podía sentir el tonificado pecho del Lan contra su espalda mientras se acurrucaba de manera infantil y su querido conyugue le consentía más que gustoso, ambos eran bastante desvergonzados para mostrar sus acciones de afecto en publico. </p><p>No se había dado cuenta de lo muy sumergido que había estado en sus recuerdos que ya había llegado a un poblado, parpadeó varías veces, sus ojos se habían secado por el frío viento que había chocado contra su rostro, su nariz estaba algo colorada por el gélido ambiente, el frío no siempre fue de su gusto, prefería la calidez de Muelle de Loto si alguien le preguntaba por su gusto. Se abrazó a si mismo para cuando bajó de Suibian y guardó su espada en la funda, antes de comenzar a caminar, el sol ya se estaba poniendo, no llegaría antes del anochecer a Yiling para su desgracia, por lo que debía de buscar alguna posada dónde quedarse en ese poblado, las personas eran tranquilas y caminaban de un lado a otro, muchos le ofrecieron productos, cómo prendas de vestir al notar que era alguien con <em>"dinero"</em>, un joven cultivador, pero no estaba interesado en las cosas que le ofrecían para comprar, por lo que se negaba y se marchaba. </p><p>De alguna manera las calles por las que caminaba se le hacían extrañamente familiares, no sabía porqué, no lo recordaba mejor dicho, su memoria siempre fue pésima, pero estaba seguro de conocer el lugar en el que estaba. Parpadeó desorientado y luego negó con la cabeza, ya cuando haya encontrado una posada en la cual quedarse haría el intento de recordar, por lo que con esto en mente, continuó su rumbo desconocido.</p><p>Finalmente se encontró con una posada la cual estaba bajo el mando de una señora de edad pero bastante amable quien le ofreció la mejor parte del sitio y la pagó, dejó la canasta sobre una de las mesas y soltaba el aire de sus pulmones, tenía frío, por lo que sacó la bolsa que tenía sus prendas y buscó algo más abrigado, encontrándose con sus túnicas oscuras con rojo la cuales no dudó en ponerse y guardó las túnicas de discípulo de la secta Yunmeng Jiang.</p><p>— Tendré que pasar una noche aquí, mañana saldré directamente a Yiling.—  Se dijo a si mismo, aunque sabía muy bien el hecho de que se despertaría tarde, antes del almuerzo, por lo que tendría que partir luego de haberse alimentado, o antes de partir seguir en busca de un regalo para su Shidi, lo primero que se presentara.—  Eso ya es cosa de la que debe de preocuparse el Wei Ying del futuro.— Se convenció con una sonrisa antes de volver a salir de la posada.</p><p>Las calles aun estaban llenas, no era conveniente ir muy lejos del lugar donde se quedaría o se perdería y eso no era una opción. Ya más abrigado y con tres prendas puestas tal y cómo los Lan en Gusu caminó por las calles, por el momento no había nada de otro mundo, hasta que su mirada se topó con una figura de madera en forma de perro y soltó un grito nada masculino para salir corriendo lejos, ¡no se había asustado!, ¡no claro que no!, ¡le había gritado a la figura para demostrarle quien es el que manda!. </p><p>Al ya sentirse tranquilo se detuvo jadeando suavemente y suspiró, por suerte, en esa zona no había ningún rastro de caninos, cosa que agradeció internamente, con sólo llegar a pensar en la posibilidad de encontrarse con un perro le hacía sentir un escalofrío de terror, además de que ahora no tenía a su querido Lan Zhan para que lo protegiera y usarlo cómo su escudo humano contra esas bestias. </p><p>Para cuando se dio cuenta, a su alrededor no habían muchas personas, el poblado era escaso en esa parte y muchos hombres parecían mirarle con interés, tal vez por sus prendas fabricado con el mejor hilo, tragó saliva y frunció en ceño, estaba incomodo, pero no le asustaba que alguno de esos hombres se le aventara para robarle sus pertenecías, tenía a Suibian consigo y un gran control en su cultivo, un ladrón no era nada para él. A menos que este llevara consigo un perro, ahí si, ¡piernitas para que las tengo!.</p><p>Detuvo su caminar al escuchar un gruñido de la cosa que más horror y miedo le causaba, su piel de erizó, el pelo de su nuca se encrespó y su rostro perdió color, maldijo en todos los vientos posibles mientras que su cabeza se giraba casi por completo, incluso su cuello había crujido ante el movimiento, pues su cuerpo estaba rígido y se negaba a obedecerle. Esperando ver a un perro en su visión pero no lo halló detrás suyo, cómo creía, pero continuaba escuchándose los gruñidos y ahora eran acompañados por quejidos de dolor, parpadeó varía veces, a pesar de estar aterrorizado se acercó a un callejón a sus costados y al entrar se encontró con la figura de un pequeño crío forcejeando con una perro más grande que trataba de robarle algo en mano y rasguñaba la piel del más joven con las largas uñas. </p><p>El niño tenía túnicas sucias y rotas, sus pies estaban lastimados y sin calzado alguno, su cabellera estaba desordenada, su piel llena de heridas y manchas de suciedad, estaba en el suelo, con lagrimas derramándose en sus ojos al no poder evitar que el animal se robara aquel trozo de carne cocinada que logró conseguir para comer. </p><p>— ¡Suéltalo!.— Chilló el menor, su cuerpo tiritaba de frío y su estomago rugía con hambre, pero eso no impedía que no continuara peleando por el alimento, a pesar de que sus manos dolía y una de ellas tenía ya una gran cantidad de sangre siendo derramada por lo mal cubierta que estaba su herida más resiente, no se detuvo. </p><p>Wei WuXian actuó por instinto, por un momento, lo único en lo que pensó fue en el crío y olvidó a aquel perro, con su mirada enrojecida desvainó a Suibian y lo dirigió había el animal, pasando el filo aun lado de la cabeza del canino y clavándose en la pared tras este, no lo iba a matar, pero el sonido afilado de su espada logró ahuyentar al animal, el cual soltó el trozo de carne y chilló para salir corriendo en sus cuatro patas de ahí al sentir un aura amenazante.</p><p>Al ver que el animal se había alejado del menor se acercó y guardó su espada, el niño mantenía su cabeza gacha y con sus manos temblando, el trozo de carne se veía en pésimo estado y no parecía algo comestible o que le fuera a caer bien al estomago del menor, pero Wei WuXian era más que consciente de que cualquier alimento que se podría encontrar en la calle era una bendición para cuando ya no se tenía un hogar a la cual ir o una familia que cuide de ti.</p><p>Su corazón se estrujó, se arrodilló frente al menor, viendo fijamente la sangre manchando un trapo viejo sucio que envolvía algunos dedos de la mano del crío y derramándose, la piel del contrario era demasiado pálida, si no atendía rápido esa herida se infectaría. Al ver que el niño no tenía intenciones de decir algo habló primero.</p><p>— ¿Te encuentras bien?, vi que te rasguñó el perro, ven, vamos, te daré comida y te ayudaré a curar de tu heridas.—  Estiró su mano en dirección al más pequeño, quien finalmente levantó la cabeza, en su rostro había una expresión de desconfianza y se encogía más en si mismo, su ceño estaba fruncido al igual que sus labios resecos,  la expresión se le hizo algo reconocida. </p><p>— Aléjese de mi.—  Escupió el menor y Wei WuXian tomó aire, tratar con niños así no era su especialidad, por lo que recurrió a su ultimo recuso, dedicarle una gran sonrisa resplandeciente al menor, para que confiara en su persona, no le haría daño, quería ayudarlo. Los ojos crío brillaron pero continuaba desconfiado, tenía ojeras muy marcadas, dando a entender de que estaba cansado.</p><p>— No te haré daño, quiero ayudarte.—  Se enderezó y se sacó la túnica exterior, quedando con una roja que tenía debajo, se alegraba de haberse puesto tres túnicas. Se acercó al pequeño otra vez y lo rodeó con la caliente prenda para cubrirlo del frío, el menor se encogió casi en bolita, lentamente tomó el trozo de carne y lo dejó aun lado, al no recibir ninguna queja por parte del contrario se aseguró de cubrirlo bien y luego lo tomó en brazos con facilidad, el pequeño se exaltó un momento pero luego se acurrucó contra su pecho en busca de esa protección, sonrió levemente y se abrazó más al menor.—  Estarás bien.—  Murmuró suavemente antes de comenzar a dirigirse a su posada.</p><p>Los tonos oscuros comenzaron a darse lugar en el cielo, la noche le había alcanzado, la calles eran iluminadas por bella velas, exhaló, viendo cómo un vapor salían de sus labios al hacer tal acción, las noches en el lugar debían de ser heladas, le recordaba un poco a Gusu. No se pudo ni imaginar la cantidad de frío que debió sufrir aquel niño antes.</p><p>Aceleró el paso, haciendo memoria de la ubicación del lugar y al llegar saludó a la anciana amablemente antes de subir a su habitación, al llegar abrió la puerta con su pie, y la cerró con su talón, se dirigió hacía su cama y dejó el bulto de entre sus brazos sobre su cama, el niño se removió con algo de pánico al dejar de sentir ese agradable calor y se sentó en la superficie dónde fue puesto, ahí fue cuando Wei WuXian pudo darse cuenta de que el niño se había dormido en el transcurso a la posada. </p><p>— Tranquilo, vas a lastimarte, voy a curar de tus heridas ¿está bien?, pero primero debes de darte un baño, iré a por agua para ti, espérame aquí, puedes recostarte en la cama y abrigarte con la cobijas, no tardaré.— Acarició la mejilla del crío antes de que este asintiera con la cabeza y se marchó en busca de las cubetas.</p><p>Al ya tener un par bien llenas se dirigió nuevamente a la habitación y luego a la bañera para verter el agua dentro, metió un dedo en el liquido e hizo una mueca al sentir la frialdad de esta, caminó a paso rápido hacía una de las bolsas Qiakun dónde había guardado sus talismanes y sacó uno que ayudaba a calentar, sacó unos tres y regresó a la bañera ante la atenta mirada del crío quien estaba enrollado entre las cobijas y la agradable prenda que aquel desconocido le había ofrecido. </p><p>Luego de un rato Wei WuXian se sintió satisfecho con la temperatura del agua, era caliente, pero no lo suficiente para quemar, sino lo justo para el frío de la noche. Regresó hacía la cama y le dedicó una sonrisa al niño.</p><p>— Listo, vamos, hay que bañarte antes de curar tus heridas, no tengo ropa de tu talla pero puedes usar algunas de mis prendas por esta noche, mañana saldré a comprar comprar ropa de tu talla.—  El menor no dijo nada pero se desenvolvió de las cobijas, sin embargo, no soltó la túnica oscura y ambos caminaron hacía la bañera.</p><p>Ayudó a desvestir al niño, siendo cuidadoso, ya había bañado a un niño antes y ese fue a su hijo A-Yuan, cuando habían estado en los túmulos funerarios, el menor siempre se ensuciaba de tierra por su culpa al enterrarlo cómo un rábano y Wen Qing le obligaba a bañarlo después y limpiar su ropa. </p><p>Pasó suavemente el jabón por los rasguñados brazos del menor, el agua se había tintado de rojo ligeramente y la suciedad comenzó a caer del cuerpo del niño, fue extremadamente cuidadoso con la heridas al frotarlas, el más pequeño tan sólo se dejaba ser, gustoso por las delicadas manos que le estaban tratando y jugueteaba con el agua, haciéndola derramar un poco por la horillas de la bañera. </p><p>— y, ¿Cuál es tu nombre pequeño?.—  Preguntó al momento de pasar sus dedos por la enredada cabellera del niño, quien permaneció en silencio por unos momentos antes de contestar.</p><p>— Xue Yang.— Wei WuXian se congeló al instante, ¿Había escuchado mal?, no, no lo había escuchado mal, eso explicaba porqué el rostro se le hacía conocido, porqué la expresión que había tenido antes era tan familiar, era el mismísimo Xue Yang, quien acabó con todo un clan con tan sólo quince años de edad. Pero no era ese Xue Yang, ese Xue Yang esa de sus anteriores vidas, este era uno distinto, este era un niño abandonado y mendigo de las calles que tuvo que pasar por una mala vida, por el maltrato de las personas, ser menospreciado. Lo comprendía.—¿Cuál es el tuyo?.—Preguntó de regreso el crío y reaccionó para continuar limpiando el pelo del contrario. </p><p>— Mi nombre Wei Ying, WuXian de cortesía.—  Respondió terminando de aplicar el jabón y con una cubeta aparte con agua limpia vertió esta sobre la cabeza el más pequeño mientras que masajeaba suavemente. </p><p>— ¿Por qué me estás ayudando?.— </p><p>— No podía dejarte solo en ese callejón.—  Le dio la vuelta al menor pues había estado de espaldas y limpió con delicadeza los mofletes del niño con un paño húmedo.—  Todos necesitan la ayuda de alguien en algún punto de sus vidas.—  Le dio un suave golpe a la punta de la nariz del pequeño Xue Yang provocando que una risita saliera de los labios del niño.—  Es una lección de vida que debes de aprender A-Yang, por eso mismo tu también debes de ayudar a alguien en tu vida, cuando sea el momento.—  terminó de limpiar el rostro del crío.</p><p>— ¿Pero si ese alguien es una persona mala?.—  Cuestionó el menor con un mohín en sus labios pero este cambió a una risita al ver la expresión infantil en el rostro de Wei WuXian.—  Xian-Gege se ve cómo un tonto si sigue haciendo esa cara.—  <em>"Xian-Gege"</em>, se repitió en la cabeza del mencionado de manera nostálgica y sonrió. </p><p>— Las persona no se vuelven malas porqué quieren A-Yang, en muchas de las ocasiones se vuelven malas para protegerse a ellos mismo al ser heridos por los demás, sus vidas no son fáciles y muchos los catalogan así por no comprenderlos, es más fácil juzgar que empatizar con ese alguien con el título de "malo", pero incluso hay bondad en la maldad, y maldad en la bondad.—  Sacó al menor de la bañera al ver que ya estaba limpio, lo envolvió en varias toallas y lo ayudó a secarse, siendo bastante cuidadoso al ver que se quejaba de sus heridas aun no tratadas. </p><p>— ¿Hay maldad en la bondad?.— Cuestionó Xue Yang ladeando la cabeza, ya estaba en los brazos del más alto y siendo llevado a la cama, se sentía limpio y cómo nuevo, sin contar el ardor en sus heridas, pero era algo muy leve gracias a las pomadas que ese buen joven le había aplicado al momento de secarlo. </p><p>— Si, cómo también existe la bondad en la maldad cómo dije antes, no puede existir el orden sin un poco de desorden, no puede existir la luz sin la oscuridad, dime, ¿de que nos servirían las velas o los talismanes de luz si no hubiera oscuridad?.—  Cuestionó haciendo muecas apropósito para hacer reír al niño mientras trataba con sus heridas. </p><p>— No servirían para nada.—  Contestó el menor.</p><p>— Exacto, ¿Cómo se mediría lo correcto e incorrecto?, nadie sabe la verdad absoluta, lo único que se debe de hacer es seguir el corazón, él nos dirá si lo que pensamos o si estamos actuando de manera adecuada.— Se dio cuenta de todas las cosas que había dicho y no pudo evitar sentirse viejo al tener ese tipo de mentalidad. <em>"Los años me está afectando."</em> Pensó divertido. </p><p>— Xian-Gege sabe mucho sobre eso.—  Admiró Xue Yang, para suerte de Wei WuXian el niño estaba muy entretenido con la conversación y parecía no sentir cómo trataba de los rasguños, ahora estaba atendiendo el dedo meñique, sintió algo de rabia al ver la ausencia del dedo, apretó los labios y trató de actuar natural, permitió que algo de energía espiritual fluyera sobre y dentro de la herida para que su sanación fuera más rápida y efectiva.</p><p>— Este Gege simplemente fue desafortunado de aprender eso a las malas, pequeño A-Yang.— Dijo algo cabizbajo.— En algún momento fui considerado cómo alguien malo.— Explicó de manera resumida, tal vez en esta vida no era aun considerado cómo hereje en la humanidad, pero en su vida pasada si lo fue y a pesar de todo, dolía, era una de esas heridas que no se cerrarían tan rápido, más porqué a causa suya muchas muerte sucedieron. </p><p>— Pero si Xian-Gege es alguien bueno.—  Exclamó con indignación el niño.—  ¡Me está ayudando!,  no todos ayudan a una rata de las calles.— Su ceño estaba fruncido con enojo.</p><p>Wei WuXian frunció en ceño ligeramente al oír lo de<em> "rata de las calles" </em>pero prefirió no decir nada.— No todos opinaban lo mismo, no me conocían y no los culpo, sus razones debían de tener para considerarme así.—  Y era cierto, nunca culpó a esos cultivadores que querían acabar con su vida, que lo atacaban cada vez que tenían la oportunidad en venganza a algún ser querido que les había arrebatado en el pasado.—  Dejemos ese tema de lado, ya terminé aquí, ¿Qué te gustaría comer?.—  Preguntó mientras se enderezaba y se organizaba las túnicas.—  Te prestaré para dormir otra túnica, la que tienes ahí ya está sucia.—  Cubrió al pequeño Xue Yang con una manta antes de tomar su oscura prenda y dejarla en algún lado de la habitación, ya después organizaría. Buscó entre sus ropas algo cómodo y caliente de usar, sacó una túnica negra y bastante pequeña, parpadeó varias veces confundido, eso se notaba que no era de su talla. El bordado era uno rojizo y aun lado aparte llevaba una cinta de cinturón para amarrar, reconoció la prenda, era algo que solía usar cuando era pequeño y recién habían llegado a Yunmeng Jiang.</p><p>No pudo evitar sonreír con gracia, los sirvientes se habían equivocado pero esa equivocación fue muy conveniente, terminó de sacar la ropa y se dirigió otra vez al niño.</p><p>— Encontré algo de tu talla, espero te guste.—  Dejó la ropa aun lado y sacó una venda para terminar el tratamiento en las heridas del niño, luego de finalizar eso, lo ayudó a vestirse.—  Te queda bien, te ves cómo un pequeño maestro.—  Jaló suavemente de la mejilla Xue Yang, quien se quejó pero no se apartó.—  Tengo algo de comer que tal vez te guste bastante.—  Acercó la canasta y la abrió, sacando un gran frasco de porcelana el cual estaba pegado a un talismán para mantener el contenido de dentro caliente, sacó un plato y una cuchara para que el menor pueda comer y otra para servir el contenido. Abrió la tapa del gran frasco y salió un agradable olor, el estomago del niño rugió con hambre y su boca se hizo agua al instante.—  Es una sopa deliciosa que hizo mi Shijie para mi, cocina muy bien, ella te va a agradar, le gustan mucho los niños.—  Sirvió en el plato la especial Sopa de Raíz de loto y le cuchareó al menor, pues las manos de este aun estaban lastimadas.—  Di "A".—  </p><p>El más joven respondió con una mueca pero abrió los labios, recibiendo con gusto el alimento, sus ojos brillaron al sentir el sabor tan delicioso y soltó un sonido con su garganta expresando su  gusto con el sabor.</p><p>— ¡¿Verdad que es muy buena, A-Yang?!.—  Preguntó entusiasmado Wei WuXian dándole otra cucharada al pequeño Xue Yang.</p><p>— ¡Si!, tu Shijie cocina muy bien.—  Aceptó gustoso lo ofrecido.</p><p>— Cuando te lleve a casa te dejaré probar todas las comidas deliciosas de muelle de loto, todo lo que cocinan es esquisto, hay mucha variedad pero nada supera la sopa de raíz de loto de mi Shijie.— Comentó con orgullo pero se sobresaltó al escuchar un sollozo por parte del más pequeño, sus ojos estaban cristalizados, parecía que el cualquier momento fuera a romper en llanto, pero retenía sus lagrimas.—  ¿A-Yang?, ¿estás bien?, ¿te duele alguna de tus heridas?, ¿Cuál es?, tengo algo para aliviar el dolor—  Murmuró mientras divagaba con la intención de levantarse e ir a por las hiervas medicinales pero fue detenido por una mano sobre la suya propia.—  ¿Uhm?, ¿A-Yang?.—</p><p>— Xian-Gege, ¿dijiste que me llevaría contigo a tu hogar?.— Preguntó en voz baja el niño.</p><p>— Claro que te llevaré a muelle de loto conmigo, no pienso dejarte en este poblado.—  Se acercó al menor y dejó un cálido beso sobre la frente de este, tal y cómo hacía con A-Yuan cuando era pequeño y estaba asustado o triste, esa simple acción lograba calmar al pequeño Wen. — No pienso dejarte solo, porqué ya no estás solo, me tienes a mi y pronto a mi familia, estoy seguro de que te van a aceptar cómo un miembro más de la familia.—  Le dedicó una dulce sonrisa.</p><p>— Xian-Gege.—  El niño sentía sus labios temblar y ahora quería llorar, pero de felicidad, estaba aliviado.—  ¿Lo prometes?, ¿prometes no dejar a A-Yang?, <em>¿no abandonarlo nunca?.</em>—  Esta vez el niño tenía una expresión de seriedad pero su labio inferior temblaba y de sus ojos trataban de no derramar ni una sola lagrima.</p><p>— Lo prometo A-Yang, no te voy a abandonar y cuidaré siempre de A-Yang.—  Hizo un gesto con sus dedos ante la promesa y el niño se sintió conforme con la respuesta, siguió comiendo y así pasó el tiempo, algunas platicas, mayormente era Wei WuXian quien hablaba y le contaba al niño acerca de su hogar, de su madre adoptiva, de su tío Fengmiang, de su Shijie, su Shidi, lo que hacía Xue Yang era escuchar y burlarse en alguna ocasiones del joven, nada más porqué le gustaba las expresiones que este hacía de indignación o sus pucheros. En el transcurso le ofreció agua a temperatura ambiente al menor quien la bebió con rapidez, un par de vasados más hasta quedar satisfecho de su sed.</p><p>Wei WuXian por su parte se sentía feliz, feliz de lo que sucedía y por un momento sintió paz y cómo su corazón se llenaba de esa calidez que solía sentir al ver a su querido hijo A-Yuan sonriendo, yaciendo de pequeño o un joven, su sonrisa seguía siendo la misma.</p><p>— Ya es muy tarde A-Yang, es hora de dormir, puedes dormir en mi cama si te sientes cómodo, ya veré dónde dormiré yo.—  Levantó los platos que habían estado sobre la cama y los dejó sobre una mesa, guardó la sopa que aun quedaba y colocó el talismán y la dejó dentro de la canasta, luego de ello recostó al menor para que su cabeza quedara contra la almohada y lo arropó con la cobija.—  Listo.—  Sonrió.</p><p>— No quiero dormir.—  Xue Yang frunció en ceño haciendo un puchero y cruzándose de brazos inconforme, sacándole un bufido al joven. </p><p>— A-Yang debe descansar para poder ser más fuerte.— Trató de hacerlo razonar y se sentó aun lado del niño para así acariciar su cabeza, tal y cómo su Shijie hacía con él de pequeño luego de haber tenido una pesadilla, siendo tan gentil y maternal, De la misma manera en la que también hacía dormir al pequeño A-Yuan, su rabanito. En serio que le echaba de menos.</p><p>— Sólo voy a dormir si no te vas, Xien-Gege, duerme conmigo o A-Yang no dormirá.—  Suspiró al ver que para ser un pequeño Xue Yang seguía siendo demasiado terco cómo en su vida pasada.</p><p>— Bien, este Gege dormirá con A-Yang y estará aquí para cuidar de los sueños de A-Yang, ¿te parece bien?.—  Apretó suavemente la nariz del niño, volviendo a hacerlo reír.— Ai-yah, este pequeño pastelito es demasiado exigente para dormir.—  Hizo un puchero con su labio inferior. </p><p>— Que apodo tan absurdo.—  Se burló Xue Yang para luego bostezar y acurrucarse.— Xian-Gege es muy ridículo cuando... Quiere—  Murmuró adormilado, cerrando sus párpados y permitiéndose dormir ante la dulce mirada de Wei WuXian. </p><p>— Descansa A-Yang, no te preocupes, ese futuro cruel que viviste ya no será tuyo, no permitiré que tengas ese destino.—  Acarició los cabellos del niños.—  Estaré aquí para cuando despiertes.— Dejó un beso en su mejilla y se levantó para rodear la cama y acostarse en la otra esquina, se retiró los zapatos y la túnica rojiza para quedar sólo en la interior, por suerte, dentro de la alcoba el frío no era tan persistente, además de que utilizó algunos talismanes para climatizar la habitación, eso evitaría que el niño que yacía dormido aun lado suyo enfermara por causa del frío.</p><p>Apagó la vela que iluminaba el lugar y se recostó, casi al instante de haberse acostado el crío se dio la vuelta para abrazarse y aferrarse a su cuerpo, ocultando su rostro en su pecho y buscando de la calidez, suspiró y rodeó el cuerpo del menor con su brazo, permitiéndose dormir también pero una simple palabra logró hacer que su corazón latiera con fuerza y emoción.</p><p>— <em>A-Niang. <b>(1)</b></em>— Murmuró entre sueño el pequeño niño y los ojos de Wei WuXian se aguaron.</p><p><em>"Oh, Lan Zhan, aquí tengo otra bendición que cuidar en el futuro, antes fue A-Yuan el rabanito y ahora es A-Yang el pastelito" </em>— Con esto en mente se sumergió en el mundo de los sueños, esa noche pudo dormir tranquilo, sin ninguna pesadilla que le atormentara.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>¡Xue Yang chikito entrando en escena!.<br/>Realmente en la novela no se especificó en dónde deambulaba Xue Yang de niño pero estoy segura que no era en ciudad Yi, así que inventé una. Puede que me equivoque, tengo muy mala memoria.<br/>Ya quiero ver la reacción de Lan Zhan al conocer al nuevo bebo de Wifi. </p><p>Y es que, si o si tenía que agregar a nuestro toxico favorito. Si bien soy consciente de que algunas personas odian a Xue Yang, yo le tengo un amor/odio. Tipo, es un hijo de perra, pero un hijo de perra agradable.</p><p>Sin más que decir, ¡mañana última actualización de la semana!, jiji.<br/>Besos. &lt;3</p><p>Glosario:</p><p>1. [A-Niang.]: Madre.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Capítulo 11: ¡Yiling!.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>¡Disfruten de su lectura!.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em><b>"</b> Traté de buscar en la oscuridad de la noche cuando aún estoy atrapado en el pasado.<br/>Todavía espero que un destello de luz aparezca en mi corazón,<br/>la leyenda de esta ciudad solitaria,<br/>¿Quién vino aquí antes?,<br/>Y me regaló este karma a mi.<br/>Estoy esperando que este karma libere espíritus, libere alma y me libere,<br/>a pesar de que estoy decidido a dejarlo ir.<br/>Si me deshago de mis demonios internos,<br/>¿me perdonarías?,<br/>Ganando la libertad del destino, empezando de nuevo. <b>"</b></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em><span class="u">Huang Cheng Du.</span><br/>荒城渡.—</em>
    <br/>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>U n   r e g a l o   p a r a   C h e n g C h e n g.</b>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>____________</em>
</p><p> </p><p>La noche había sido agradable para el loto rojo quien ahora yacía despierto, el sol aun no había alcanzado su punto más alto, por lo que supuso que era antes del medio día, tal vez las diez de la mañana, cosa que le extrañó, normalmente despertaba a la hora de almorzar o un poco antes. Permaneció acostado por unos minutos más, contemplando el relajado rostro de la criatura que se abrazaba a su cuerpo cómo si su vida dependiera de ello, aun le costaba asimilar que ese niño indefenso y vulnerable fue alguna vez un criminal asesino en su vida pasada, Xue Yang. Pero comprendía que fue lo que empujó al niño en volverse alguien desconfiado, con poca fe en la humanidad, lo entendía, cómo alguien que perdió a sus padres a temprana edad y tuvo que vivir en las calles y adaptarse por cinco años, antes de que su tío Fengmiang le hubiera acogido cómo su hijo y lo llevara a muelle de Loto.</p><p>A veces pensaba en, ¿Qué hubiera sido de su vida si el líder de la secta Jiang no lo hubiera encontrado?, tal vez a duras penas hubiera logrado sobrevivir y actualmente sería un joven mendigo que continuaría en las calles en busca de un trabajo para satisfacer su hambre o incluso tal vez muerto de pequeño al ser atacado por un perro. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al tener ese pensamiento.</p><p>Al ya haber transcurrido una cantidad de tiempo desconocido se soltó del agarre del niño, quien frunció en ceño al sentir que esa persona cálida se alejaba de su tacto pero continuó durmiendo plácidamente. Wei WuXian aprovechó esto para ir a botar el agua sucia de ayer y conseguir una nueva y fresca para él darse un baño y arreglarse antes de que el niño despertara, hablando del pequeño Xue Yang, debía de ir a comprarle ropa al menor, al menos unas prendas más, agradecía internamente que su tío Fengmiang le insistió en llevar bastante dinero, le había entregado tres bolsas llenas de piedras de plata y oro, con eso tenía más que suficiente para darse algunos lujos y comprar cosas para el menor. Sólo trataría de no gastar todo en un día, era muy malo moderando el dinero.</p><p>Al terminar de llenar la bañera con agua tibia dejó aun lado la cubeta y se retiró la túnica exterior, la interior y los pantalones para meterse dentro de la cristalina agua, el día no estaba tan frío y eso le aliviaba, era algo más templado gracias a los fuertes rayos del sol sobre el poblado y la zona. Mientras restregaba el jabón sobre su piel se colocó a pensar en las cosas que haría ese día, era obvio que no viajarían a Yiling de inmediato, debía de conseguir las cosas faltantes y buscar un regalo para su Shidi para dárselo cuando regresara de las clases en recesos de las nubes, estaba seguro de que eso no le llevaría más de dos horas, si se apresuraba un poco y salían en la tarde podrían llegar antes del anochecer a Yiling y hospedarse con el menor en alguna posada cercana a las montañas malditas. </p><p>Ahora tenía un nuevo dilema, no podía llevar consigo al niño hacía los túmulos funerarios, si antes en su primera vida no era un buen ambiente para su rabanito A-Yuan, mucho menos ahora que estaba completamente invadida de energía resentida y nada tratada, debía de buscar de alguien que cuidara del pequeño mientras se encontraba fuera tratando con los túmulos. Tal vez en Yiling encuentre alguna buena señora que cuidara de Xue Yang en su ausencia y le pagaría por los próximos meses también hasta que finalmente dentro de los túmulos funerarios fuera habitable, por fuera seguiría teniendo esa apariencia aterradora e indomable pero por dentro se encajaría de que la energía resentida no fluyera y no fuera peligrosa, con ayuda de algunos talismanes se encargaría de que su idea se hiciera posible.</p><p>Tan sumergido estaba en sus pensamientos que no notó cuando aquel crío que estaba cuidando se había acercado a paso lento y poniendo sus pequeñas manos sobre su cabellera medio húmeda, logrando hacer que se sobresaltara y se girara para encarar al menor, la expresión de Wei WuXian había sido de sorpresa para luego relajarse y sonreír. </p><p>—  Veo que ya desertaste A-Yang.— El menor se frotó suavemente sus nudillos contra su ojo izquierdo y bostezaba asintiendo con la cabeza.— Permíteme me termino de bañar y voy a conseguir nuestro desayuno, en la canasta que esta sobre la mesa había unas frutas por si gustas comer alguna, puedes comer las que quieras, no hay problema, también dejé un té servido por si tienes sed.— Dijo en un tono suave mientras acariciaba la mejilla del niño.</p><p>— Mhn.— Fue la respuesta del niño, aun no estaba en sus cinco sentidos pero al menos ya estaba abriendo sus párpados al medio escuchar la gran cantidad de palabras que salieron de la boca de Wei WuXian. Aunque mayoría ni las entendió pero ignoró eso.— Xian-Gege, ¿me dejas lavar tu cabello?, ayer ayudaste a bañar a A-Yang y también quiero ayudarte.— Hizo un puchero con su labio inferior y el loto rojo se lo devolvió.</p><p>— Bien, puedes lavar mi cabello, pero ten cuidado, a veces se enreda demasiado, no fuerces tus manos, en un rato tendré que cambiar tus vendas pero será después de que te des un baño.— El pequeño Xue Yang asintió con la cabeza y sin esperar mucho tomó una pequeña cubeta cercana y tomó algo del agua de la bañera para verter el agua sobre la cabeza del mayor, Wei WuXian por su parte se agachó más y se sentó y se puso cómodo. No pasó mucho para cuando estaba listo, agradeció al crío y palmeó su cabeza, este le dedicó una queja por la acción para luego sonreír y volver a la habitación para comer alguna fruta, el loto rojo salió de la bañera y tomó una toalla la cual envolvió alrededor de su cintura y otra la usó para cerca su cabello, tomó las prendas que usaría ese día y se las colocó, organizó un poco el lugar y guardó su cinta rojiza para colocársela después, debía esperar a que su cabello se secara al menos un poco antes de recogerlo.</p><p>Al regresar pudo fijarse que A-Yang estaba sentado sobre la cama comiendo de una apetitosa manzana y bebiendo del té mientras mecía sus cortas piernas la cuales no alcanzaban el suelo, masticando felizmente el alimento, su rostro ya no estaba pálido cómo el día anterior cuando Wei Ying lo había encontrado, el joven por su parte se sintió feliz de ese hecho y se prometió a si mismo cuidar de aquel mocoso de la manera en la que... Su Shijie lo cuidó, suponía, iba a decir cómo Madam Yu pero no le parecía una manera tan factible para dirigirse al niño, aunque sabía muy bien que tipo de personalidad tendría el crío al crecer, sería todo un reto pero gustoso lo aceptaría.</p><p>Luego de ir a comer algo los dos, bañó al niño, le colocó nuevamente las túnicas de la noche, le peinó el cabello y con su cinta rojiza se lo recogió en una coleta alta, haciendo un lindo moño con el listón, ya después se compraría otra cinta para su cabello suelto. Tomó una de las bolsas con dinero, algo de comida por si al menor le entraba el hambre, tomó a Suibian, se puso los zapatos y cayó en cuenta de que no tenía zapatos para Xue Yang.</p><p>— Tenemos que comprarte muchas cosas A-Yang, ven, te llevaré cargando, lo primero que hay que comprarte son unos zapatos.— El niño se había alejado pues no quería ser cargado pero a regañadientes aceptó y se aferró cómo un koala al cuello del joven maestro, Wei WuXian soltó un suspiro ante la actitud del menor, le recordaba bastante a Jiang Cheng, tal vez fue por eso que le agarró rápidamente cariño, al bajar de la posada con el niño sostenido con una brazo saludó a las personas presentes y se marchó a alguna de las tiendas cercanas, para su suerte logró encontrar unos zapatos de la talla del niño, los compró oscuros para que combinaran con la túnica que ahora usaba Xue Yang. </p><p>Lo dejó en el suelo y este sin dudarlo mucho se colocó a explorar la cantidad de ropa que había a su alrededor, muchos diseños y colores, por parte de Wei WuXian sólo se dedicó a seguir al pequeño y decirle que pidiera lo que quisiese, después de todo, había suficiente dinero. Las personas dentro de la tienda no pudieron evitar mirar curiosas la interacción del joven con un niño y comenzaron a sacar sus propias conclusiones, y la señorita que dirigía el negocio se acercó hacía el chico de cabellera suelta con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.</p><p>— ¿Qué es lo que el joven maestro está buscando para su hijo?, tenemos ropa de niños bastante bella y con el mejor hilo del pueblo.— El loto rojo se congeló al escuchar la palabra <em>hijo</em> saliendo de los labios de la mujer pero trató de disimularlo, incluso hasta Xue Yang le había volteado a mirar curioso pero a su ve malicioso, dejando de juguetear con una túnica perfectamente doblada sobre una mesa. </p><p>— Umn, no sé exactamente que le gustaría comprar a A-Yang, tal vez algo parecido a las túnicas que esta usando en este momento, entre negro y rojo.— Y una idea surcó por su cabeza.— O mejor entre blanco y azul, estoy seguro de que le quedará bien, ¿verdad A-Yang?.— El menor tenía una ceja arqueada pero sólo asintió, ni él sabía que quería ponerse, con tal de tener ropa propia, limpia y nueva estaba más que feliz y conforme con lo que sea que Wei Ying le comprara.</p><p>—  Eso es perfecto, por suerte hace poco nos llegó una suave tela y se crearon prendas con esos colores, vengan, les mostraré.—  La señorita se inclinó y luego se enderezó para comenzar a caminar, Xue Yang tomó la mano del loto rojo por instinto, Wei WuXian no la apartó y sonrió levemente por la acción.— Mi madre y unas abuelas son las personas que se encargan de tejer las túnicas, esta colección fue inspirada en las diferentes sectas más reconocida y poderosas.—Informó y al entrar en una sala amplía los ojos del niño y del joven brillaron con impresión, habían bellas prendas con colores entre el blanco, morado, rojo, amarillo y un verde pantano y con delicados bordados de distintos tonos.— Tienen la libertad de revisar que es lo que más le guste, joven maestro y el pequeño maestro.— Les dedicó una sonrisa amable.— En la zona del fondo esta la parte de niños, cuando tengan decidido que comparar pueden acudir conmigo, estaré cerca de la entrada, disfruten.— Dicho esto la joven se retiró con una reverencia.</p><p>— Elige lo que quieras.— Soltó la mano del niño y palmeó su espalda suavemente dándole a entender de que ya podía alejarse, cosa que hizo Xue Yang, el menor estaba maravillado con los colores y la gran variedad, ¡era demasiado para él!, no se podía decidir entre ninguna de las prendas, por lo que optó por cerrar sus ojos y permitir que su dedo señalara cualquier cosa y tatareando una canción aleatoria para luego abrir sus párpados y la prenda señalada fueron una túnicas de su tamaño de color blanco y con diseños de nubes acompañado de un cinturón azul cielo y bordados dorados con un tela más fina, acompañado de un par de botas blancas y altas dónde en la plataforma había un diseño plateado. Le gustó bastante, por lo que se acercó a paso rápido y con torpeza tomó todo entre sus manitas, siendo cuidadoso de no abrir sus heridas, tal y cómo le había pedido aquel Gege al momento de tratarlas y vendarlas.</p><p>— Xian-Gege.—  Pidió por la ayuda del joven quien se acercó rápidamente le colaboró, pero pudo notar en su rostro una expresión que no conocía al ver lo que había elegido, por otro lado, Wei Ying estaba conmocionado por la elección del pequeño y acarició su cabeza suavemente, Xue Yang se quejó por el acto pero eso simplemente hizo reír al más alto.  </p><p>Al final pudo escoger prendas con distintos colores, habían varias blancas y otras moradas que le habían gustado, otras entre tonos grises y oscuros y unas cuantas negras con decoraciones rojizas, Wei WuXian pagó todo con 8 piedras de plata y ambos se marcharon. A-Yang llevaba entre sus brazos una de la bolsas de la compra dónde habían dos de sus ropas mientras que las demás eran cargadas fácilmente por el loto rojo, al principio Wei WuXian había insistido en llevar él todas las bolsas pero el niño se negó entre regaños y berrinches en no dejarle todo el trabajo al mayor, al final, el discípulo de Yunmeng Jiang se resignó y le siguió el juego al mocoso cascarrabias. </p><p>Luego de caminar un rato más se encontraron con un puesto de juguetes, los ojos del niño volvieron a brillar al tomar un par de mariposas de paja entre sus manos, otra vez Wei Ying mimó al niño y compró todos los juguetes que el menor pedía, los adultos alrededor miraban entretenidos al dúo, maravillados por la demostración de un padre complaciendo a su retoño... O más bien una madre alcahueta que no logra resistir los encantos del pequeño. A ellos poco les importó los murmullos, estaban bastante distraídos, uno jugando con sus primeros juguetes que había recibido en su vida y el otro encantado de la actitud alegre del menor.</p><p>Inesperadamente se encontraron con una tienda llena de cosas curiosas, varias joyas bonitas y talladas con materiales especiales, miró junto con la compañía del niño y hubo una en general que llamó la atención de A-Yang. El crío parpadeó varias veces y jaló de la manga al mayor quien hablaba con el dueño del local en busca de algo bonito para comprarle a su Shijie de regalo, Xue Yang siguió jalando de su manga esta vez con algo más de fuerza sin quitarle la mirada de encima al objeto.</p><p>— <em>A-Nia- </em>— Se detuvo antes de si quiera terminar la palabra, reflexionando en lo que estaba apunto de decir, ¿casi llamaba aquel Gege cómo <em>"Madre"</em>?, al parecer si, fue algo involuntario pero muchas veces cuando vagaba por las calles y veía a familias de una madre con sus hijos y los trataba tal y cómo el loto rojo lo estaba tratando, también mucha veces escuchó decir a las personas de su al rededor que las madres siempre cuidaban de sus hijos y que los mimaban todo el tiempo y eran dulces, tal y cómo Wei Ying con él.  Un ligero tono carmesí se tintó en sus mejilla al pensar de esa forma sobre el amable joven que le cuidaba y que le había estaba entregando aun lugar al cual pertenecer. Frunció en ceño ligeramente y estiró los labios por un momento. — Xian-Gege.— Volvió a llamarlo y tratando de que su voz no saliera tan temblorosa por la vergüenza. El mayor al instante dejó la conversación y dirigió su atención al niño, con una sonrisa en los labios y soltando el agarre que este tenía a su manga para agacharse y acariciar suavemente el cabello del crío.</p><p>— ¿Sucede algo, A-Yang?.—  Preguntó ladeando la cabeza ligeramente y el menor asintió.  </p><p>— Si.— Afirmó antes de jalar a Wei WuXian a una de las mesas y se trepó a una de las silla.—  Mira, mira, ¿no crees que es bonito?.—  Dijo mientras señalaba un objeto, el discípulo principal de Yunmeng Jiang se sintió extrañamente curioso y se acercó para ver y sus ojos se encontraron con un bello brazalete de color plata en forma de un dragón enrollado que al momento de dar con la luz sus escamas finamente talladas soltaban un deslumbrante destello violeta, a su mente llegó el recuerdo del anillo Zidian y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.— Te escuché decir que estabas buscando algo lindo para tu Shidi y creí que eso sería un buen regalo, ¿verdad?.— Se sintió conmovido por la ayuda del más pequeño, se aceró a este y lo tomó en brazos.— ¡No!, ¡no quiero que me cargues ahora!.— Pataleó de manera infantil pero el contrario no parecía  tener ninguna intención de soltarlo. </p><p>— Gracias A-Yang, estoy seguro de que a ChengCheng le gustará cuando se lo dé, pero te prometo darte los créditos sobre de que fuiste quien lo escogió, ¿si?.—  El menor asintió conforme y Wei Ying dejó un beso sobre su frente antes de cargarlo con un brazo y el otro tomó el brazalete para ir a pagarlo, pero primero se quejó por la muestra de afecto, aunque esto simplemente para disimular timidez.</p><p>
  <b>[ . . . ]</b>
</p><p>Tras al fin encontrar algo para su hermano menor Jiang Cheng se dirigieron felices a la posada, guardaron las cosas en las bolsas Qiakun y comieron antes de marcharse de ahí hacía Yiling, ambos irían sobre Suibian, por suerte, para Wei WuXian no fue complicado llevar al menor también junto a él, Xue Yang se encargó de llevar la canasta con frutas y la sopa de la Shijie de su Xian-Gege, aun estaba en cuestión de cómo debería llamar a su ahora cuidador pero ya después preguntaría sobre eso, claro, si es que se acordaba ya que ahora miraba encantado a la altura en la que estaban, el cómo el viento golpeaba su rostro y revoleteaba su cabello recogido en aquella linda cinta roja que el mayor le había regalado, mientras que el otro aun continuaba con su pelo suelto, lo más probable es que al llegar a Yiling tendría el cabello demasiado despeinado y estaba seguro de que el niño se burlaría de él. </p><p>En el transcurso Wei WuXian aprovechó para enseñarle cosas básicas del cultivo al niño, hablándole acerca de la energía espiritual, los núcleos dorados, su convivencia en su secta Yunmeng Jiang y lo que debía de hacer en su papel de discípulo principal, Xue Yang se sintió sorprendido por el hecho de que Xian-Gege era el hijo adoptivo del líder de la secta en Lotus Pier, eso explicaría porqué tenía bastante dinero. Incluso le contó que cuando tenía la edad de un niño cuando fue encontrado en las calles por su tío Fengmiang, entre los siete u ocho años, le habló sobre su historia hasta los quince años que ahora tenía. También habló encantado sobre la secta de Gusu y la forma en la que vestían, aunque ambos se burlaron con el hecho de que sus vestiduras eran cómo las de alguien en luto, Wei Ying le habló acerca de las molestas reglas y la gran cantidad de reglas que habían. El pequeño A-Yang estaba impresionado mientras que se aferraba al mayor.</p><p>— ¿¡Tres mil reglas?!.— Exclamó incrédulo el menor.</p><p>— Así es, y yo tuve que escribirlas por culpa de un mal entendido, estuve un mes en la biblioteca bajo la supervisión de la persona más bella de Gusu.—  Lo ultimo se le había escapado y el niño lo miró con interés demasiado notable, maldijo por lo bajo, ahora tenía algo con el que el menor se burlaría. </p><p>— ¿Dijiste más bella de Gusu?.— Repitió mientras batía varías veces las pestañas.   </p><p>— Eh, bueno, si, el segundo Jade, más conocido cómo Lan Wangji, pero yo le digo Lan Zhan, ese es su nombre.—  Mordió su labio inferior para no suspirar al mencionar a su amado.—  Es una persona muy correcta, su rostro fue tallado por los mismísimos Dioses, su personalidad es seria pero es bastante tímido, le cuesta expresarse.  Su rostro no demuestra muchas emociones, a simple vista parece impotente e intimida tal vez a otros con su seriedad, a mi no me llegó a intimidar, es divertido molestarlo, en toda mi estadía en recesos de las nubes me la pasé detrás de él.—Xue Yang arqueó una ceja y se aferró al contrario con más fuerza al verlo divagar de ese tal Lan Wangji.— Es un buen cultivador, tiene una espada cómo yo, el nombre de su espada es Bichen y es bastante poderosa, una vez le hice frente pero no pudimos luchar.— <em>"Ya que una cosa llevó a la otra."</em>— Terminó la frase en su mente al recordar cuando casi hacían el <em>papapa</em> justo en la biblioteca y cómo es que su pobre A-Ning los había pillado. </p><p>— Se ve que te gusta demasiado esa persona.—  No quería sonar cómo un niño celoso pero si sonó cómo tal, haciendo reír de manera escandalosa al loto rojo. El menor frunció en ceño en un puchero y ocultó su rostro en la pierna de Wei WuXian, abrazándose más a esta.</p><p>— Oh, A-Yang, no deberías de enojarte con Lan Zhan, cuando llegue el momento los presentaré a ambos, seguro te a va agradar,  Lan Zhan no es bueno con los niños pero si los sabe cuidar, sin duda un padre responsable.— Dijo al recordar lo muy bien cuidado que estaba su rabanito A-Yuan en su segunda vida, un joven discípulo con un nivel de cultivo alto y poderoso, con sus mejillas regordetas dando a entender de que tuvo una buena alimentación de pequeño, su piel llena de vida y su esplendida salud.</p><p>— ¿Un padre?.—  Repitió el niño en voz baja mirando los arboles que estaban bajo sus pies, a la distancia, ahora disfrutando de los paisajes frente a sus narices.</p><p>— Así es, un padre.—  Contestó sonriente, no faltaba mucho para llegar a su destino.</p><p>
  <b>[ . . . ]</b>
</p><p>En algún lugar de Gusu Lan Wangji soltó un suave estornudo, llamando la atención de su hermano, quien parpadeó varías veces curioso.</p><p>— ¿Estás bien, Wangji?.— Preguntó el primer Jade de manera sutil y el contrario contestó.</p><p>— Mn.—  Contestó para luego rascar suavemente su nariz y continuar releyendo las cartas que aquel revoltoso chico de Yunmeng le había mandado en todo el mes que había transcurrido, aun no le contestaba ninguna, nada más porqué no sabría que decir al momento de escribir en el papel y su corazón comenzaba a latir fuertemente con tan sólo pensar en él. </p><p>Lan Xichen siempre fue conocido por ser el traductor humano de su hermano menor y no dudó en sonreír al ver la expresión de este al momento de tomar de manera delicada la carta del joven maestro Wei entre sus manos.</p><p>Lan Xichen sabe cosas. </p><p>
  <b>[ . . . ]</b>
</p><p>Llegaron a Yiling antes de que la noche les atrapara en el camino y lograron encontrar un lugar dónde hospedarse, casi a las afueras del pueblo. Wei WuXian miraba encantado a las personas a su alrededor, conocía algunos que le colaboraron en su primera vida con la venta de sus rábanos o cuando le facilitaban a él y a sus Wen medicina y comida, incluso semillas para el huerto que tenían, pese que esas humildes personas no lo conocían quedaron maravillados por la amabilidad del chico al comprarle cosas y entablar una conversación agradable de chistes y risas, incluso quedaban encantados al momento en el que el loto rojo les presentaba al pequeño Xue Yang, quien parecía un gato arisco con cualquier persona que no fuera Wei Ying y se mantenía tras este, aferrándose a las túnicas de su cuidador o abrazándose a su pierna cada vez que hacía algún berrinche.</p><p>Todos los días, sin falta por parte del joven le comparaba dulces al más pequeño, quien gustoso los recibía y olvidaba el porqué hacía una pataleta. Lo que siempre había querido, recibir dulces todos los días, y gracias a estas chucherías se dejaba peinar por el mayor ya que siempre se removía entre quejas de no querer ser peinado o el no querer bañarse o comer las verduras que le ofrecía su Xian-Gege. Además de que siempre exigía comer de la sopa de la Shijie de Wei WuXian en las noches.</p><p>Además, todas las tardes su Xian-Gege se marchaba de la posada dejándolo bajo el cargo de una anciana amable vestida con túnicas rojizas que le preparaba deliciosos postres y le acompañaba a jugar con sus nuevos juguetes que cada día comenzaban a aumentar en número por las personas que le regalaban cosas. Esa gente era amable con él y con su Xian-Gege, ahí Xue Yang pudo notar que no todo el mundo era malo, cómo en el anterior poblado, ahí todos lo trataban bien y lo mimaban regalándole cosas, cómo un trozo de sandía que un amable señor de un puesto de comida le había entregado, sabía que todo era a causa de Wei Ying y las cosas que hacía por los demás, era una muestra de agradecimiento directo por sus obras. </p><p>En la noches cuando su querido Gege regresaba de lo que sea que estuviera haciendo fuera de la posada siempre llegaba pálido y cansado, pero nunca hacía falta la sonrisa en su rostro y el cómo abría sus brazos al verlo y se agachaba, él sin dudarlo dos veces corría a los brazos del mayor para recibirlo con un fuerte abrazo y jalarlo a la habitación para contarle alguna de las historias que la amable anciana le había contado acerca de temas triviales e infantiles, pero para Xue Yang eran cosas serias. </p><p>También pudo notar cómo es que Wei WuXian había dejado de comer de la sopa de su Shijie para dársela a él bajo la excusa de que <em>"A-Yang necesita fortalecerse con la sopa de mi Shijie, para crecer grande y fuerte y proteger a su Xian-Gege para cuando sea un viejo."</em>— Lo había dicho en modo de juego y el niño asintió con seriedad, más que dispuesto a hacer eso, proteger a Wei WuXian cuando sea mayor, incluso se lo prometió y el loto rojo esa noche soltó una sutil risa y diciéndole que confiaba en él y que estaba seguro de que cumpliría esa promesa. </p><p>Ya que cuando apenas regresen a Muelle de Loto le pediría a Madam Yu que entrenara del menor, ya había mandado varias cartas a su hogar y mayoría era hablando acerca lo bien que lo trataban las personas y acerca del pequeño A-Yang, a quien no dejó de mencionar en sus escritos. Su Shijie se sentía muy emocionada y expresó en una de sus cartas de respuesta lo muy emocionada que estaba de conocer a su pequeño. Siempre que podía compraba diferentes tipos de dulces para Xue Yang y algunos detalles, pese a que su actitud era muy esquiva con la gente que no fuera Wei Ying o la amable anciana de la posada tenía maravillado a las personas cercanas de la zona, todas las personas en Yiling ya le conocía, mayormente al loto rojo y que gracias a él la energía resentida que solía perturbar el lugar comenzaba a disminuir, al igual que los cadáveres que solían aterrar a los demás habitantes. Algo más que también consiguió fueron unos lindos regalos para su familia.</p><p>Los meses pasaron demasiado rápido para Wei WuXian, pero para su suerte, ya podía entrar en los túmulos funerarios y estos no le atacaban, incluso parecía que le dieran la bienvenida cada vez que pisaba la tierra muerta de la entrada, revisó el estado de la naturaleza dentro, cómo lo suponía, no había nada vivo, los arboles estaban secos y era un sitio frío. Sus orbes plateadas brillaron en un intenso rojo para luego soltar un fuerte silbido, había vuelto a familiarizarse con la energía resentida la cual se acoplaba cómo un viejo amigo en su joven cuerpo, pero su núcleo dorado impedía que esta nublara su razón y evitaba que sus susurros le abrumaran. </p><p>Una tarde decidió llevar a su pequeño pastelito cerca de las montañas, fue una agradable tarde entre risas por parte de Wei Ying y quejas de Xue Yang al escuchar al mayor hablando de ese tal Lan Wangji, no le gustaba la idea de tener que compartir a su cuidador con alguien más, le había tomado demasiado cariño al mayor, la herida en su mano ya había sanado por completo gracias a la energía espiritual que el loto rojo le daba cada tarde y mañana, su cuerpo ya estaba sano, con algunas cicatrices, incluso le daba clases personales acerca de la cultivación y el cómo formar un núcleo dorado. Le contó que él lo había obtenido a los diez años y el cómo siempre fue un buen maestro en las seis artes. ¡Incluso le dejaba usar a Suibian con libertad!, obviamente con algunas precauciones, normalmente cuando salían a caminar pedía la espada de Wei WuXian y este sin dar mucha guerra se la daba, portándola con orgullo en su cinturón, aunque esta era bastante grande y algo pesada, pero era algo con lo que podía lidiar. Ese simple acto lo hacía sentir cómo si fuera un verdadero guerrero.</p><p>Su Xian-Gege también le había comprado una espada de madera con la cual jugaba a ser un cultivador cómo Wei Ying, aunque nunca lo había visto en acción ni luchando, pero estaba seguro de que era muy bueno. Muchas veces en las noches cuando debían de acostarse a dormir repetía lo mismo con gran entusiasmo. <em>"—  ¡Cuando crezca seré un gran guerrero cómo Xian-Gege!, el mejor cultivador y le haré barrer el piso a esas personas malas.—" </em>El loto rojo sólo reía por sus inventos y palmeaba su cabeza para luego darle unas deliciosas galletas. </p><p>Otra cosa no menos importante es el cómo le enseñó a hacer algunos talismanes simples que no requerían de casi energía espiritual, comenzó con lo básico, que era un talismán de luz, entre prueba y error logró hacer fue un talismán de explosión, recuerda que ese día ambos comenzaron a reír con fuerza ante el accidente causado, por suerte, nada más que sus rostros habían quedado manchados de negro y sus cabelleras completamente desorganizadas y las prendas de vestir algo sucias pero nadie salió herido ante ello. Finalmente luego días después hizo más intentos y al final lo logró, además de que también estaba en la tarea de aprender a transferir energía espiritual, lo cual le era complicado aun controlarlo pero si seguía entrenando duro lo más probable es que pronto crearía un núcleo dorado y eso lo emocionaba.</p><p>Cartas iban y venían, notas se acumulaban dentro de un cuaderno que ahora dejó de ser de Wei ying para pasar de ser a Xue Yang, quien lo usa para hacer garabatos y dibujos infantiles, inventando una historia en su mente acerca de lo que pintaba. Muchas veces acompañó a Wei Ying en las noches dónde el mayor no dormía a causa de alguna pesadilla, le asustó la primera vez que lo escuchó sollozar y no dudó en aferrarse a él para calmarlo, cómo el loto rojo hacía con él cuando se sentía triste o tenía miedo, creía que así el mayor se sentiría mejor y eso parecía ayudar bastante ya que el de orbes plateadas no dudaba en aferrarse al cuerpo del niño y amortiguar su llanto. </p><p>Al día siguiente las cosas parecían mejor y la sonrisa en el rostro del joven le hacía sentir más tranquilo por el resto de la tarde que era cuando se marchaba a hacer... No sabía que hacía Wei Ying aparte de ayudar a las personas de Yiling, no pudo con la curiosidad y una vez le preguntó a la abuelita cuyo nombre nunca le mencionaron pero que se acostumbró a decirle de esa forma. Le preguntó sobre lo que hacía su Xian-Gege para llegar tan casado a la posada antes del anochecer, la señora de edad sólo le sonreía y le contestaba un <em>"— Ayudando en el ambiente de Yiling.—", </em> Nunca llegó a entender eso.</p><p>Por eso un día, en el noveno mes que llevaban viviendo en Yiling salió de la posada para así caminar libremente por las calles de Yiling, las personas le saludaban y este les devolvía el saludo con un leve movimiento de cabeza. Moviéndose aquella cinta roja que usaba con recelo en su cabellera recogida en una coleta alta, las túnicas que estaba portando eran las de color blanco y patrones de nubes con bordado azul y un cinturón de color cian que ajustaba la prenda superior a su ya recompuesto cuerpo de niño, había subido de peso y ya su piel no era enferma, sus huesos no se notaban, eran cambiados por una masa de carne, no estaba gordo, pero si estaba en un peso considerable para un niño de su edad. </p><p>Continuando con el tema, el menor preguntó por la persona que le cuidaba a unas amables señoras que solían darle varios dulces cada vez que se las encontraba en las caminatas con Wei Ying, estas les dieron unas cuantas indicaciones, agradeció en voz baja y volvió a retomar su camino, siempre fue alguien con buena memoria así que siguió las indicaciones, llevándolo a las afueras de Yiling, justo en un sitio lleno de maleza y arboles. Tragó saliva con algo de miedo y apretó los puños.</p><p>— Xian-Gege no le teme a nada, no debo de tenerle miedo a nada tampoco.—  Se convenció a si mismo y con valor se adentró en el bosque, no duró mucho ahí dentro para cuando salió corriendo del susto y gritando por ayuda, la gente cercana escucharon los gritos del menor y se acercaron a ver, pudieron notar cómo es que uno de los cadáveres feroces estaba agresivo y trataba de atacar al menor.</p><p>La gente del lugar no eran cultivadores pero se acercaron para sacar al menor de ahí, temerosos a que el cadáver se les mandara encima, el bullicio pareció alterar al muerto caminante quien no dudó en lanzarse a atacar a lo que sea que tuviera por delante. El pequeño niño se encogió en los brazos de la persona que se había acercado a protegerlo, pero antes de que el cadáver tocara algún pelo de ambas personas un resplandor rojo se dio lugar, un corte perfecto que alejó a la bestia y el sonido filoso del metal siendo manejado con maestría, frente a ellos se posó el loto rojo con un rostro de seriedad y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos derribó al cadáver con Suibian.</p><p>Luego envainó su espada y se acercó corriendo al niño y lo sacó de los brazos del señor que lo había estado protegiendo, agradeció en voz baja y permitió que A-Yang llorara contra su pecho y se abrazara con fuerza a su cuerpo, se había aterrado demasiado. Wei WuXian le consoló y al ya estar más calmado. dejó un suave beso en su mejilla y revolvió su melena. </p><p>A partir de ese día habían nombrado a aquel salvador de Yiling cómo <em>"Patriarca de Yiling"</em>, un chico que gracias a su poder, sabiduría y experiencia fue respetado por todos los pueblerinos del lugar, gozando de la protección que les había brindado de las bestias espirituales que provenían de los túmulos funerarios y cómo es que toda la energía resentida que alguna vez había atormentado el bosque se había esfumado, la gente estaba más que agradecida. Xue Yang había notado la conmoción en su Xian-Gege al momento de que le nombraron de esa forma pero no comentó nada al respecto.</p><p>— A-Yang.—  Se sobre saltó al ver que fue llamado por el mayor, había estado escribiendo parte de su experiencia en esta nueva vida que ahora tenía que no había notado que el joven que le cuidaba había traído el almuerzo, no tenía nada de carne, cosa que le frustró un poco pero entendía que a su Xian-Gege le hacía daño estar cerca de ese alimento.—  ¿Qué escribías?.—  Preguntó luego de poner los platos sobre la mesa y servía té para el menor y para él un poco de vino que le regaló un agradable señor.</p><p>— Nada.—  Contestó cerrando el cuaderno y dejando el pincel de lado, se bajó de la cama y corrió con los pies descalzos para sentarse a comer. </p><p>— A-Yang, ve a lavar tus manos antes de comer.—  Le reprochó Wei WuXian y el niño bufó pero hizo lo pedido antes de regresar y ahora si, ambos agradecieron por la comida y luego comenzaron a comer, entre algunas platicas, hasta que Wei Ying le dio una noticia que le sorprendió.</p><p>— Mañana partiremos para regresar a muelle de loto, han pasado ya diez meses desde que me marché y mi tarea aquí ya a terminado, sé que te encariñaste con las personas de Yiling.—  Su voz sonaba algo apagada.—  Por eso... Antes de tomar alguna decisión, quería preguntarte ¿te gustaría ir conmigo a mi hogar o te quedarás a vivir en Yiling?, sé que habrán persona que cuidarán muy bien de ti en este lugar, la señora de la posada está encantada contigo, al igual que la doncella de los juguetes, estoy seguro que ellas cuidarían bien de ti si decides no ir a Lotus Pier.— Wei WuXian tenía miedo de la respuesta, le tomó bastante cariño al niño pero no podía simplemente olvidarse de que este puede ya razonar lo que quería para su vida.</p><p>Xue Yang parecía pensativo y eso colocó aun más nervioso al loto rojo hasta que finalmente pareció tomar una decisión.</p><p>— A-Yang es muy feliz en Yiling.—  El corazón de Wei Ying se estrujó y agachó la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.— Pero A-Yang es feliz en Yiling porqué Xian-Gege está con él, además, quiero conocer muelle de loto, conocer a tu Shijie, a Madam Yu, al líder, a tu Shidi y a... — Quedó en silencio y frunció en ceño con disgusto y Wei WuXian arqueó una ceja.— Y a ese <em>tonto</em> Lan Wangji.— El loto rojo soltó una carcajada.</p><p>Ese niño sin duda se había vuelto una parte importante en esta vida.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>¡Holaaa!, espero que les haya gustado, si hay algún error al escribir o algo sin sentido pido perdón por ello, hay pequeños detalles que no noto cuando estoy editando los capítulo. En fin, espero que les haya gustado. Mucho relleno, lo sé, lo sé.<br/>Pero les prometo que lo mejor recién comienza!.</p><p>Wifi ya tiene a una de sus bendiciones y Lan Zhan ni enterado, ya le anda haciendo el amarre al Minnesota JAJJAJAJAJ</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Capítulo 12: En casa.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>¡Disfruten de su lectura!.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em><b>" </b>Nubes que acarician el corazón, el corazón de la nube es confiable e indiscutible,<br/>pero mi corazón ya no podía creer ni tener esta ilusión.<br/>Sonriendo y olvidando estas tres vidas, sonriendo y olvidando este viaje sin retorno.<br/>Lleno de oscuridad reconozco este profundo anhelo, pero debido a esta vida fugaz debo enterrarlo dentro de mi.<br/>Pidiendo que las montañas y los ríos, que el sol y la luna,<br/>sean los únicos testigos de este deseo. <b>"</b></em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em> liú làng de wā wā.<br/>流浪的蛙蛙.—</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">F a m i l i a.</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">______</span>
</p><p> </p><p>Al día siguiente alistaron todas las cosas y las guardaron, eran más de lo que esperaron por lo que esta vez no viajarían en espada, para su suerte, unas agradables personas les dieron unos caballos para poder ir más cómodos los dos y poder llevar consigo la cantidad de objetos que ahora poseían dentro de varias bolsas. La gente se despidió felizmente de ellos cuando ya estaban en la salida, deseándoles un buen viaje y que regresaran algún día, prometieron volver y con una sonrisa en sus rostros partieron hacía Muelle de loto.</p><p>Wei WuXian se sentía ansioso de llegar, más que nada porqué quería ver la reacción de Madam Yu al ver a Xue Yang, la única persona que sabía acerca del menor era su Shijie, le dijo a ella que mantuviera el secreto, quería tomar por sorpresa a su madre, ver la reacción de su cara, burlarse y luego salir corriendo antes de ser castigado por Zidian al burlarse de la mayor.</p><p>Soltó una suave risa por el pensamiento, llamando la atención del niño que yacía delante suya sentado mientras que también tomaba de las riendas del caballo el cual el loto rojo dirigía. Habían estado en un agradable silencio los dos, cosa que era raro viniendo de Wei WuXian, siempre fue conocido por ser alguien demasiado hablador, pero este fue un caso distinto, estaban ambos calmados y disfrutando de la naturaleza a su alrededor, iban a una velocidad considerable. Según los cálculos del de orbes plateadas llegarían en unas horas, más bien en la tarde, cosa que era más que suficiente.</p><p>Intercambiaron varias palabras, Wei Ying le contaba al niño acerca de los lugares dónde tenido la oportunidad de visitar, sobre nadar en los lagos de muelle de loto, comer las semillas de Loto o el cómo pescar los mejores pescados y faisanes. Le prometió al crío que le enseñaría el cómo nadar en el agua, cómo escapar de la ira de Madam Yu, cómo sobornar a su Shidi, cómo ser consentido por su Shijie y claro, cómo hablar con doncellas, aunque eso ultimo continuaba en cuestión, hace ya bastante había perdido esa esencia de coquetear con otras personas que no fuera con su Lan Zhan.</p><p>— Oh, estoy seguro de que Madre también te va a consentir mucho, puede que de un poco de miedo, es demasiado estricta pero es una buena persona, sólo hay que comprenderla, me costó toda una vida entenderla a ella, créeme, antes solía pensar que me odiaba pero parece ser que si  me tenía cariño.— Volvió a reír suavemente.—    Me considera un hijo más, a pesar de que soy el hijo de un sirviente y de una cultivadora errante. Además, no quiso cortarme la mano cuando era un momento de completa tensión para la secta.— A su mente regresó el ataque que los Wen le dieron a muelle de loto en el pasado y se aferró con más fuerza a as riendas.— Eso si, no trates de provocarla mucho o hacer travesuras frente a ella o probarás la furia de Zidian.— El menor giró su cabeza para verle con notable curiosidad.</p><p>— ¿Zidian?.— Preguntó Xue Yang algo confundido.</p><p>— Es el arma espiritual de la araña violeta, mi madre, un látigo poderoso capaz de exorcizar a alguien cuando un alma posee el cuerpo de una persona, un golpe de Zidian y no podrás moverte bien en una semana, entre más azotes menos movilidad y demasiado dolor corporal.— Habló por experiencia propia y el niño asintió, mordiendo ligeramente su labio inferior con cierto diente canino, algo que Wei WuXian había notado recientemente fue el curioso colmillo que sobresalía en la dentadura del crío de nueve años.</p><p>— Suena aterrador.—  Confesó A-Yang volviendo a mirar al frente, ya habían pasado unas horas y el sol estaba encima de sus cabeza, estaban pasando por un sendero lleno de abundante pasto, por lo que estaban relativamente cerca del hogar de aquel Gege. </p><p>— Lo es un poco, cuando tenía tu edad solía ser demasiado travieso, me metía demasiado en problemas con madre, en ese tiempo me dirigía hacía ella cómo Madam Yu, solía ser revoltoso, aun lo soy. Una vez en mi corta estadía en recesos de las nubes casi le provoco una desviación de Qi al viejo Qiren.— Xue Yang no sabía quien era en concreto aquel señor que Wei WuXian mencionaba pero si había escuchado ese nombre en las historias que el loto rojo le contaba todas las noches antes de dormir. </p><p>— Eso suena peligroso... Y divertido.— Wei Ying arqueó una ceja, pero no comentó nada al respecto. </p><p>
  <b>[ . . . ]</b>
</p><p>El bullicio de las personas no se hizo esperar para cuando habían llegado a su destino, Xue Yang estaba algo nervioso y se aferraba con fuerza a la mano de Wei WuXian, mientras tanto, el menor le dedicaba miradas afiladas a la gente que se le quedaban mirando a su Gege, le daba demasiado desconfianza pero la actitud alegre del mayor hacia los habitantes del poblado lograban tranquilizarlo, este era el hogar de que tanto había comentado el loto rojo. Lotus pier, Yunmeng.</p><p>— ¡Joven maestro Wei!, que bueno es verlo por aquí nuevamente, ha pasado demasiado tiempo, mira que grande estas.—  Un amable anciano que parece que vendía vino, o eso supuso A-Yang luego de que le entregara un gran frasco a Wei Ying, con una sonrisa amable.— Está hecho con la cosecha más reciente, completamente casero, es el que mejor calidad tiene, disfrútalo joven maestro Wei. La casa invita— El joven agradeció y luego se machó para así, dirigirse al lugar dónde su Shijie lo esperaba. </p><p>Caminaron un rato más, el menor miraba con interés todo a su alrededor, el cómo es que la gente iba y venía, la zona en dónde entrenaban los discípulos y a Xue Yang le brillaron los ojos al ver unos jóvenes con la edad de Wei WuXian entrenando con espadas, era cómo si estuvieran danzando, aunque los movimientos no eran mejores que los de su Gege. Por muy buenos que trataran de ser nunca superarían a su Gege y con eso en mente del niño se encontraron en su camino a una bella doncella vestidas de túnicas pasteles, su cabellera bien peinada y una mirada de cariño dirigida a ambos chicos.</p><p>Frunció en ceño por esto y se aferró a la persona a su lado, Wei Ying le palmeó la cabeza y le dedicó una sonrisa.</p><p>— Es ella, ella es mi Shijie, A-Yang.—  El mencionado abrió los ojos de par en par y volvió a encarar a la fémina que se había acercado para quedar frente de ambos y se agachó a su altura, la analizó con la mirada, no parecía ser alguien mala o que tuviera intensiones de lastimarlo a él o a su Gege, además, si era la Shijie de Xian-Gege significaba que era una persona buena. No debía de estar en guardia.</p><p>— Hola pequeño, tu debes ser A-Yang, ¿no?.—  El menor asintió levemente.—  Yo soy Jiang YanLi, la Shijie de A-Xian.—Se presentó con una cálida sonrisa y provocando que el niño se sintiera más en confianza.— Yo soy tu <em>Yima</em>. <b>(1)</b>— Wei WuXian se atragantó con su propia saliva al momento de escuchar aquello y su hermana tan sólo soltó una sutil risa mientras que las mejillas del menor se coloraban ligeramente y arrugara la nariz para desviar la mirada sin decir nada al respecto, aferrándose con más fuerza a las túnicas del loto rojo. </p><p>— ¡Shijie!.—  Le llamó Wei WuXian en modo de reproche y la contraria volvió a reír pero esta vez tras su manga antes de enderezarse y sacudir tanto la cabellera del niño quien se quejó y luego la de su A-Xian con cariño.</p><p>— Vamos A-Xian, madre y padre nos están esperando. Estoy seguro de que estarán encantados de conocer a su nieto.— No esperó ninguna respuesta pues se había puesto a caminar y fue seguido por el abochornado niño y el joven que estaba haciendo un puchero. ¡Sin duda su Shijie también puede llegar a ser muy desvergonzada!, pero no tenía el derecho de decirlo cuando él era así o peor que la doncella.</p><p>Al momento de llegar a la sala de reuniones lo primero que ambos hermanos encontraron fue al líder de la secta masajeando suavemente y con cariño los tensos hombros de su esposa quien ahora acariciaba su sien y Zidian soltaba ciertas chispas amenazantes que hizo estremecer a A-Yang quien ahora se posó atrás de Wei WuXian y este cubrió su cuerpo con el suyo.</p><p>Tal parecía que la matriarca de Yunmeng estaba estresada, tal vez el papeleo, no lo sabía muy bien pero cuando ambos adultos notaron la presencia de sus hijos se relajaron, Jiang Fengmian sonrió ampliamente a ver a su hijo Wei Ying completo, en una pieza, se notaba algo delgado y su rostro tenía unos rasgos más finos, en todos estos meses su apariencia cambió de manera ligera, su niño había crecido bastante, ya no podía esperar a ver cómo se encontraba de grande su A-Cheng. </p><p>Madam Yu por su parte estaba aliviada, el mocoso si estaba con vida. </p><p>Ahora si se permitió relajarse y suspirar antes de sonreír levemente pero su ceño aun estaba fruncido, sin embargo, esta razón era muy simple, tan sólo se había acostumbrado a poner esa expresión y es cómo si sus cejas se juntaran casi de manera automática todo el tiempo, así sea que estuviera de buen humor, no era su culpa, simplemente así era su cara.<br/>Cómo ahora, pero debía de admitir que estaba enojada por no recibir casi cartas por parte del loto rojo y que mayoría eran dirigidas hacía su bella hija. No estaba celosa, no, obvio que no, eso sonaba ridículo. </p><p>— A-Xian, que bueno es verte nuevamente, seguro debes de estar agotado, le pediré a los sirvientes que guarden tus cosas.—  Dejó un beso sobre la mejilla de su mujer y bajó para acercarse al menor con una sonrisa en el rostro.—  Mira cuanto has crecido en estos meses, se te echó demasiado de menos, los discípulos preguntaron mucho por ti y por tu salud, ¿estuviste comiendo bien?.—  Wei Ying sólo le dedicó una sonrisa al mayor.—  ¿Tomaste tus medicamentos con moderación?.— Interrogó sin dejar de lado su expresión de cariño.</p><p>— Si tío Fengmian, tomé de las hiervas medicinales que Qing-jie había mandado.— Afirmó.— Y si, comí bastante bien allá, no debes de preocuparte.—</p><p>— A-Ying, es bueno verte en una pieza, aunque me sorprende viniendo de ti, más te vale no habernos hecho perder la cara ante Yiling.—  Wei WuXian hizo un puchero y entrecerró los ojos ante la mujer que se acercaba hacía él y que ahora jalaba su nariz.—  ¡Eso es por no mandarme casi cartas, mocoso tonto!, todo se lo enviabas a A-Li y a mi nada, eres un mal educado.—  No admitiría que estaba algo celosa de su hija por ser la preferida del loto rojo, no claro que no, tenía una cara que mantener.</p><p>— ¡Perdona madre!.—  Chilló tratando de soltar su nariz de aquel agarre.</p><p>— A-Xian, ¿por qué no traes puesta tu cinta?.—  La pregunta de su Shijie era una con un doble sentido al enfatizar ese detalle, el cabello del discípulo principal estaba suelto y no había rastro de esa cinta roja que tanto recelaba y usaba para hacer tontería con su pelo o simplemente recogerlo en su muy casual coleta alta.</p><p>— Es cierto, aunque A-Xian se ve bien con su cabello suelto.— Afirmó Fengmian y Jiang YanLi apoyó la opinión de su padre. Wei WuXian era muy reconocido al ser un sin vergüenza y descarado, pero sin duda en ese momento su familia le estaba haciendo sentir pena, <em>¿era así cómo se sentía ser avergonzado por la familia?, ahora entendía porqué su A-Yuan en su segunda vida parecía apenarse cada vez que habla sin pensar junto a Hanguang-Jun frente a los Juniors</em>, se iba a quejar pero fue interrumpido.</p><p>— Mira lo que hace para impresionar al segundo joven Lan.—  Dijo con dramatismo Madam Yu suspirando resignada o fingiendo estar resignada, no lo sabía, era difícil diferenciar cuando la mujer hablaba en serio o no, a que tenía la misma expresión de enojo todo el tiempo. El rojo gobernó las mejillas de Wei Ying, ¡esa no era su intención!, pero ahora que lo pensaba bien... </p><p><em>"¿A Lan Zhan le gustaría verme con el cabello suelto más seguido?"</em>—, aunque conociéndolo, lo más seguro es que beba vinagre al ver que todos podrían verle con ese estilo de cabello y no sólo él.</p><p>—¡Ai-yah!, madre, tío Fengmian, tengo que presentarles a alguien.— Los dos mayores habían estado tan entretenidos molestando al menor que no habían notado la otra presencia en la habitación.—  Quiero presentarles a- —  Fue interrumpido por su amada y adorada Shijie.</p><p>— ¡A su nieto!.—  Exclamó con emoción la fémina, Wei Ying casi se va de cabeza contra el suelo, Jiang Fengmian parpadeó varias veces y la boca de Madam Yu se abrió. Todo quedó en completo silencio los adultos miraron a su hija incrédulos pro el brillo en los ojos de la chica los desconcertó aun más.</p><p>— ¿Qué?.—  Preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo.</p><p>— ¡Si!, ven A-Yang, no tengas miedo.—  Jiang YanLi llamó al niño que ahora si dejó de estar escondido tras la pierna de Wei WuXian, asomando su cabeza primero y aferrándose a las túnicas del loto rojo, mirando con desconfianza a su alrededor, su diente canino mordía su labio inferior antes de soltarse y revelarse por completo. </p><p>Los adultos miraban curiosos al menor de la sala y este se cruzó de brazos, con una expresión dura en su rostro, tratando de fingir que no se sentía intimidado, pero todo su cuerpo y su rostro se relajó al sentir un cálido tacto sobre su hombro y luego los dedos pasando suavemente por su mejilla antes de ser jalada con cariño.</p><p>— A-Yang, preséntate cómo te enseñé.—  Dijo en un tono dulce Wei WuXian y el crío bufó resignado al ver que no se podría negar, bajó sus brazos y los hizo un aro frente suyo antes de inclinarse en un arco y elegante reverencia, algo torpe que causó gracia a los ojos de Fengmian y que Madam Yu mirara con reproche a su hijo adoptivo por no enseñarle bien al mocoso.</p><p>— Xue Yang saluda a ...— Quedó en blanco y esto lo pareció notar Wei WuXian quien ahora se agachó a la altura de la oreja del niño y le susurró algo antes de enderezarse con una sonrisa y ahora miró cómplice a su Shijie, mientras tanto A-Yang rodó los ojos ruborizado.—  Xue Yang saluda a abuelo Fengmian y abuela Ziyuan.— Dijo con la voz algo temblorosa y notablemente avergonzado.</p><p>Yu Ziyuan no había soltado un grito de emoción, no, no fue de emoción ese grito al oír las palabras dichas por ese niño que le recordaba a Wei Ying por alguna razón. Cualquier grito fue una alucinación de los presentes en la sala. ¡Un error en el sistema auditiva del mundo!.</p><p>— Parece que ya aceptas que es cómo tu hijo, A-Xian.— Dijo divertida su Shijie y el loto rojo se encogió de hombros.</p><p>— No puedo creer lo mucho que creciste en estos meses A-Xian, incluso ahora tienes a un bello retoño que reconociste cómo tu niño, serás un gran padre. Aunque sólo tienes dieciséis, estás creciendo muy rápido.— Wei WuXian se sintió conmovido ante las palabras de Jiang Fengmian quien ahora palmeaba su hombro suavemente, viéndose orgulloso del menor y a su vez melancólico.</p><p>— Madre diría yo.—  Madam Yu no dudó en burlarse y reír siendo acompañada por la risa de su hija.</p><p>— ¡Hey!.—  Exclamó Wei WuXian con su ceño fruncido. Por otro lado, Xue Yang quería llorar, llorar de alegría, ahora tenía una familia, aquel Gege que conoció hace ya casi un año le acogió cómo su hijo, ya no era una rata callejera en dónde todos podían sacarle provecho, ahora era o pronto sería oficialmente el hijo del discípulo principal de Yunmeng Jiang y que para completar, era el hijo adoptivo de la familia principal Jiang. ¡Ahora tenía un padre...! ¿O madre?. Miró con confusión al joven loto rojo y no dudó en preguntar. Lo que Wei WuXian no sabía era que tras esa siguiente pregunta había algo de malicia.</p><p>Sonrió con completa inocencia, aun con sus ojos aguados por la anterior emoción y calidez en su corazón.  </p><p>—¿Xian-Gege es ahora<em> A-Niang </em>para A-Yang?.—  Batió sus pestañas con una inocencia fingida, una inocencia más falsa que la de Lan Wangji y las carajadas por parte de la familia de Wei WuXian no se hicieron esperar. Todo estaba siendo muy icónico para los presentes.</p><p> — ¡A-Yang, pequeño pastelito traidor!.— Expresó con indignación fingida. </p><p>Después de eso, le pidieron a los sirvientes hacerse cargo del equipaje del chico y del niño que al parecer tenía bastantes cosas, cómo ropa y muchos juguetes, algo más que pudieron notar fue la muy conocida cinta perfectamente colocada en el cabello del menor y este alardeaba sin decir nada sobre la cinta rojiza, ya que daba movimientos incensarios para que las tiras rojas se revoletearan en el viento tras esas acción y que el rojo reluciera. Mientras comían Wei WuXian le indicó al niño dónde estaba su habitación y le pidió que se bañara y arreglara rápido, ya que notaba el barro y tierra en las prendar del pequeño muchacho debido a que en una de sus paradas de descanso antes de llegar a Muelle de Loto el crío no se resistió la tentación de comenzar a jugar con la espada de madera y levantando la tierra del lugar, fingiendo luchar contra un terrible monstruo ante la atenta mirada de Wei WuXian quien le siguió el show fingiendo ser una victima de dichoso monstruo imaginario. </p><p>Mientras el niño se despedía y desaparecía de la vista de todos comenzó la interrogación por parte del líder de la secta y la matriarca de Yunmeng. Les contó acerca de cómo conoció a la criatura, el cómo le ayudó y cuidó de él todo esos meses que pasaron, admitió tomarle un cariño maternal que antes había experimentado en su vida anterior con A-Yuan, eso último no lo dijo. </p><p>También les comentó en medio de la cena que también había terminado con su deber en Yiling, acerca de su experiencia en la ciudad, lo muy amables que eran las persona allá e incluso Xue Yang aprovechó para quejarse con la persona que suponía que era su abuela o que pronto lo sería. </p><p>— ¡Siempre se la pasaba mencionando a un tal Lan Wangji!.—  Chilló mientras terminaba de masticar uno de los dulces bollos que le habían preparado para él en especifico por sugerencia de Wei WuXian, quien ahora soltó un chillido algo parecido a la indignación y limpió también de los labios del menor con un pañuelo.</p><p>— ¡A-Yang!.—  Se quejó ante la traición de su pequeño,<em> "ese diablillo vengativo"</em>—  Pensó divertido.</p><p>— Me tenía cansado<em> abuela,</em> siempre que me contaba alguna anécdota siempre involucraba el nombre de un tal <em>"Lan Zhan"</em>.— Un puchero se formó en su labio inferior y Madam Yu mirada con seriedad al niño, prestándole completa atención, pero por dentro estaba riendo cómo nunca en su vida había hecho, en serio que estaba haciendo un duro trabajo de voluntad para no soltar la carcajada y tirar su imagen por la borda.</p><p>— ¿A A-Yang no le agrada el segundo joven Lan?.— Preguntó Jiang YanLi con inocencia apiadándose de su hermano menor el cual le dió una mirada de agradecimiento. </p><p>— A A-Yang no le agrada Lan Wangji, <em>Yima</em>. Se roba toda la atención de <em>A-Niang</em> sin ni siquiera su presencia.—  Oh si, si que estaba disfrutando esto. Más del rostro que ponía el joven a quien ahora tuvo el descaro de decirle <em>madre,</em> era gracioso, pero a su vez, generaba cierta calidez en su pecho.</p><p>Por otro lado, Jiang YanLi soltó una suave risa detrás de su manga ignorando la mirada de reproche de su A-Xian, la situación era muy divertida para ella además de inusual, no todos los días llega un adorable niño <em>(pero que se notaba a lengua que era un diablillo) </em>a quien molesta diciéndole que es el hijo de su hermano mayor y que ahora lo tomaba en serio y le llamaba madre de manera descarada, sin duda un hijo digno de su Didi <em><b>(2)</b></em>. </p><p>— Dime A-Yang, ¿no estás conforme que el segundo maestro Lan sea tu A-Die?.—  Fengmian escupió su té ante las palabras de su mujer y miró con impresión a Yu Ziyuan, y luego le dirigió una mirada a su hijo adoptivo, su rostro competía con el color de la cinta que mantenía recogido el pelo del menor para así, mirar al pequeño mocoso que ahora fruncía en ceño con una expresión de disgusto, su ceño fruncido bruscamente y tomando de la manga al loto rojo para jalar de esta levemente.</p><p>— No lo conozco, no sé si lo considere mi A-Die y ni tampoco sé si considere que sea bueno para mi A-Niang. Nadie es digno por el momento.—  Para Wei WuXian no le era un misterio lo muy celoso que era el niño y lo posesivo que se había vuelto con su persona pero nada más le causó gracia y soltó una risa tosca mientras que su hermana mayor le seguía pero siendo más delicada.</p><p>— ¿Crees que el segundo joven maestro Lan no es digno?.— Repitió Madam Yu con una ceja arqueada y el menor asintió.— Veo que no tiene la aprobación del hijo de A-Ying, a Lan Wangji le costará caro el tener que pedir la mano de ese mocoso, si es que se digna a venir aquí a pedir su mano cómo se debe.— Espetó la mujer mientras bebía de un solo trago su vino.— Y no que lo termine secuestrando para llevárselo lejos y casarse ambos a escondidas.— Era una opción que la verdad veía muy posible, más viniendo del revoltoso loto rojo, se esperaba cualquier cosa de su parte. </p><p><em>"Parece chiste pero es anécdota."</em>— Admitió el loto rojo en su mente.</p><p> La expresión del pequeño Xue Yang se oscureció con el simple pensamiento de ese tan Lan Wangji alejándole a Wei Ying de él, y no dudó en saltar a los brazos del pobre Wei WuXian quien tuvo que dejar de lado sus palillos y atrapar rápidamente al niño en sus brazos y no dejarlo caer por error.</p><p>— ¡A-Yang!.—  Exclamó en tono de regaño.</p><p>— No voy a permitir que esa cara de estatua de segunda aleje a A-Ning se mi.—  Gruñó contra el cuello del joven, quien no supo exactamente que hacer, nunca había lidiado con una situación así en el pasado, era una experiencia nueva. Con A-Yuan nunca tuvo que pasar esa etapa de <em>hijo</em> celoso ya que era muy pequeño para entender y cuando regresó a la vida ya era muy grande para actuar infantil y celoso.  </p><p>— Nadie lo permitirá o le romperé las piernas, a ambos.—  Por primera vez en el día Xue Yang miró con complicidad a Madam Yu y asintió con la cabeza de acuerdo. Jiang YanLi sólo suspiró al ver que su madre y su sobrino serían casi cómo uña y mugre <em><b>(3)</b></em>.</p><p>— Mi señora, nadie se va a llevar a A-Xian lejos de su hijo y nadie le romperá las piernas a nadie.— Se escuchó la amable voz del líder Jiang y su esposa le miró con el ceño fruncido al igual que su ahora nieto no oficial, por el momento. — Además, no estamos seguro si el joven Lan Wangji corresponde los sentimientos de nuestro A-Xian.—  Ahora la voz de Jiang Fengmian pasó a ser a una de preocupación, con el sólo pensar el hecho de su hijo adoptivo siendo rechazado por el Jade la causaba mucho dolor, que le rompieran el joven corazón del loto. </p><p>—Oh, sobre eso...— ¿Debería decirle a ellos que ya no era del todo un loto blanco?, sino fuera por la interrupción del pobre A-Ning lo más probable es que él y Lan Zhan hicieran su <em>"todos los días"</em> en la biblioteca, algo poco romántico, pero pensándolo bien, su primera vez con Lan Wangji en su segunda vida fue detrás de unos arbustos. Aunque para Wei WuXian no sería nada nuevo, muchas veces en su vida pasada lo había hecho con su esposo en la biblioteca.— Yo, bueno, eh...— Iba a ser directo pero recordó el hecho de que había un niño pequeño en la sala y se mordió la lengua.— A-Yang, podrías traerle a esta madre tuya su ... — Quedó en blanco por un momento.— Su Cinta roja que compró antes de venir, es que tengo calor.— Le pidió al menor y este a regañadientes aceptó, separándose y saliendo a correr hacía la habitación.</p><p>— Parecía que nos ibas a decir algo importante, A-Ying.— Madam Yu estaba interesada pero en el fondo sentía que iba a ser algo que tal vez la enojaría o haría que se burlara, las dos opciones eran probables.</p><p>— Es sobre Lan Zhan y yo, él... Ya nos hemos besado, en recesos de las nubes.— Los adultos le miraron expectantes.— Más de una vez.— ¿Sería muy descarado de su parte mencionar lo de su ultimo día de castigo?.— Y ya saben que somos jóvenes, ¿no?.— Rió nervioso. <em>"Mentalmente no tan joven." </em> Pensó para si mismo.— Somos  susceptibles a los cambios del cuerpo y las sensaciones de querer experimentar y, eso...— Estaba dando muchos rodeos pero tal parece que Fengmian y Madam Yu se dieron cuenta a que se refería, sus ojos se abrieron cómo platos y Jiang YanLi continuaba sin entender. Él por su parte comenzó a juguetear con os palillos de manera inquieta.— P—Pero no lo completamos, sólo fueron unos toqueteos y un casi ...— Hice la señal con sus dedos. </p><p>— Me temo que no entiendo.—  Murmuró su Shijie y sólo la miró con una leve sonrisa y la chica no supo cómo descífrala. </p><p>— Mocoso hormonal.— Susurró la mujer.</p><p>— A-Xian, eso fue muy impulsivo por parte de ambos.— Regañó Jiang Fengmian con una expresión de seriedad en su rostro y su esposa tomó la misma faceta.— El segundo Joven Lan no tiene permitido ese tipo de acercamiento hacía a ti nuevamente, A-Xian tiene permitido ser cortejeado hasta los diecisiete.—  Declaró y Madam Yu estuvo completamente de acuerdo. </p><p>— Vamos a tener una muy seria conversación con el sobrino del viejo Qiren.—  Declaró Madam Yu y Wei WuXian soltó un suspiro pero su pecho se calentó con emoción, con el sólo pensar que ahora volvía a tener a su familia juntos. Se encargaría de que esta vez permanecieran así por mucho tiempo.</p><p>
  <em>Era una promesa.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>¿Qué opinarían de una historia dónde estaría el trío demoniaco de MXTX cómo protagonistas...?✨</p><p>Lo sé, este capítulo es bastante corto pero es porqué es relleno (llevo diciendo eso desde que comencé la historia AJAJAJAJAJA), en el próximo capítulo si entra la acción! ¡que se armen los chingadazos!.</p><p>Gracias por leer!. </p><p>[ Glosario: ]</p><p>1. [ Yima ]: Significa tía. De la hermana de la madre.</p><p>2. [ Didi]: Hermano menor.</p><p>3. [Uña y mugre]: Una expresión utilizada a referirse a personas que son cómplices en todo.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Capítulo 13: ¡Conferencia de cultivo!.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>¡Disfruten de su lectura!.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>[Primera parte.]</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em><b>"</b> Diferentes caminos pueden dirigir al mismo final.<br/></em>
  <em>Aunque las rutas son ásperas  de diferentes maneras.<br/></em>
  <em>¿Por qué molestarse en hacer todo ese mal?,<br/></em>
  <em>buscando una guerra sin cesar y lanzando leña al fuego.<br/></em>
  <em>Un error con el invitado que llegó a Gusu;<br/></em>
  <em>Debieron escuchar de la frivolidad de mi corazón,<br/></em>
  <em>cómo la seda blanca acaricias mi rostro,<br/></em>
  <em>La impresionante figura perturbó la línea entre el bien y el mal. <b>"</b></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <b><span class="u">Farewell at Crossroad.</span><br/>魔道祖师 —  </b>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">U n   W e n   n o   t a n   W e n.</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">_______________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>Los meses pasaron en un santiamén y el año pasó con tranquilidad entre las risas del pequeño y escurridizo Xue Yang, quien era ahora el hijo oficial de Wei WuXian, quedando cómo su nombre <em>Wei Yang</em>, todos en muelle de loto se regocijaron ante la noticia de que el joven loto rojo había tenido la amabilidad y nobleza en adoptar a un chico desesperanzado, quien ahora era igual o peor que el discípulo principal de Yunmeng Jiang. Madam Yu maldecía una y otra vez su desgracia, ya no tenía que vigilar entre ojos a un mocoso inquieto, ahora venía con combo. <br/>¿¡Es que acaso esos niños no se quedan sin energías?!. Cuestionó a los cielos en busca de misericordia pero lo único que llegó a su cabeza fue un cuaderno de su nieto, una respuesta de que su martirio sólo comenzaba.</p><p>Refunfuñó en voz baja recogiendo dichoso objeto y volteó a mirar con veneno al crío, este se estremeció dejando de reír y soltó un chillido que le hizo recordar a su hijo adoptivo cada vez que lo atrapaba en medio de una travesura. Frunció en ceño reprimiendo una sonrisa burlona apretando los labios en el proceso y se acercó al estático chico con la intención de regañarlo y luego mimarlo, cómo siempre hacía, pero no creyó que alguien fuera a interponerse.</p><p>— ¡Madre!, ¡lo que sea que haya hecho el<em> Xiao Wei <b>(1) </b></em> no es su culpa!, seguro que fue influencia de Wei WuXian!.—  Exclamó Jiang Cheng defendiendo a su <em>Shizi <b>(2)</b></em> del posible regaño y castigo de la mayor. Ella por su parte tuvo que parpadeara varías veces incrédula antes de hacer un mueca al ver que sus intenciones se vieron arruinadas por la interrupción de su hijo menor. Refunfuñó en voz baja y se cruzó de brazos sin dejar de fruncir en ceño.</p><p>Hace tan sólo unas semanas su hijo Jiang Cheng había regresado a Muelle de Loto al finalizar las clases en recesos de las nubes, ese día se celebró un gran festín en la secta ante la bienvenida del heredero de Yunmeng. Jiang Cheng debía de admitir que ese día se llevó una gran sorpresa, rara vez su madre permitía ese tipo de banquetes, normalmente se celebraban cuando sucedía alguna festividad importante en general, cómo el fin de un año y el comienzo de uno nuevo, la celebración de las linternas, entre otras cosas pero nunca una bienvenida. Nunca admitiría que sintió cierta calidez en su pecho y enorme felicidad. ¡Incluso hasta su padre le había dado la bienvenida!, estaba entre conmocionado  y aterrado por los cambios que había en su familia.</p><p>Sus padres ya no discutían, en cambio, ¡eran realmente y asquerosamente melosos frente a cualquiera!, sufrió una arcada al escuchar sus palabras azucaras, siendo unos completos descarados. Su padre le dejó mandar sobre algunos discípulos y comenzó a enseñarle con más profundidad el cómo ser un líder ejemplar para el futuro, ¡le trataba con cariño y orgullo cada vez que hacía algo bien!, y cuando se equivocaba al momento del manejo de su espada se acercaba a corregirlo y darle consejos antes de palmear su cabeza suavemente y retirarse para mirar a lo lejos.</p><p>Estaba enormemente feliz. Pero lo que en realidad casi le provoca un desmayo fue enterarse de que su hermano se había multiplicado.</p><p>Que ahora era padre. <em>Madre,</em> cómo había dicho su bella hermana, nada más para burlarse de Wei WuXian, quien ahora parecía muy acostumbrado a la manera en la que el mocoso le llamaba, incluso la vez que su hermano le presentó al niño y al escuchar el<em> "¡A-Niang, tu hermano tiene una cara de amargado!"</em> saliendo de su boca comenzó a reír, al mismo tiempo indignado pero ignoró lo demás. Se burló en todo el día de Wei WuXian y de molestar le dijo al pequeño Wei Yang que le llamara <em>JiuJiu <b>(3)</b></em>, nada más para hacer enojar al loto rojo.</p><p>Lo que no se esperaba fue el hecho de que A-Yang se tomó muy en serio sus palabras, en lugar de decirle <em>Shishu<b>(4)</b></em> le decía de la forma anterior. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás, se burló una vez más de la desgracia de su hermano y continuaron con esa agradable convivencia, aunque todos estaban conscientes de que estaban educando de manera errónea al pequeño pero poco les importaba. El niño era bastante inquieto y posesivo con Wei WuXian, además de que le comenzó a agradar más desde que expresó su disgusto ante el segundo joven Lan, le apoyó completamente, ganando una mirada de reproche por parte del loto rojo, una divertida de su A-Jie, una de diversión de su madre y un suspiro divertido de su padre.  </p><p>— ¡JiuJiu!.— Exclamó Wei Yang aferrándose a la pierna del joven. Madam Yu hizo un puchero que disimuló con una tos, miró con desilusión al niño pequeño y se retiró, ya después jugaría con su nieto pero no demostraría su notable preferencia con el mocos frente a ninguno de sus hijo, aunque su hija A-Li ya lo había notado pero prefería callar y reír. </p><p>— ¿Qué sucede, mocoso?.— Preguntó dándose vuelta para recoger al niño entre sus brazos  y permitir que el caprichoso se abrazara a su cuerpo, tenía que admitir que estaba encantado por el menor y estaba orgulloso al ver que era el tío favorito o eso supuso. El niño aun no conocía a los amigos de Wei WuXian, sólo esperaba que nadie le quitara ese lugar de ser el preferido o le rompería las piernas a quien quiera quitarle el puesto.</p><p>— ¿Dónde está A-Niang?, lo estuve buscando después de las clases pero no lo encontré.— El menor estiró su labio inferior en un notable berrinche, que la verdad le gustaría satisfacer pero no tenía ni la más mínima idea de en dónde diablos se había metido su hermano.</p><p>— Seguramente debe de estar tomando algunas semillas de Loto por ahí, es su actividad favorita, o cazando faisanes. Antes de que tu llegaras a la secta, a tu ... A tu A-Niang.— Mordió su labio inferior para no reír.—  Solía escaparse de sus entrenamientos para cazar faisanes y traerlos a casa.—  Contaba mientras comenzaban a caminar, luego de decir esa anécdota todo se extendió hasta cierto punto que caminaba con el niño en brazos sin tener un rumbo alguno. Los demás discípulos miraban curiosos la escena, muchos de ellos mimaban al pequeño niño, dándole todos los dulces que podían y muchas veces fueron regañados por la matriarca de Yunmeng Jiang, sin embargo, al ver el cómo favorecían los caprichos de su nieto hacía la vista gorda y sólo le pedía que regresaran a los entrenamientos y luego se robaba al mini Wei.</p><p>Jiang YanLi miraba con una sutil sonrisa en sus labios la interacción de su sobrino y de su hermano menor A-Cheng, el cómo el niño aprovechaba para burlarse del joven y este le sacaba la lengua con completa madurez antes de entregarle un dulce al niño quien gustoso lo recibía. Estaba frente a la sala de reuniones con una sopa de raíz de loto recién cocinada, pero no entró al ver las puertas cerradas, si las puertas de esa sala estaban cerradas era porqué se estaba tratando un tema demasiado serio para pedir un momento de privacidad con el líder de la secta.</p><p>No alcanzaba a escuchar mucho, tampoco quería saber si no le concernía, así que sólo se sentó en una de las sillas cercanas y dejó la bandeja con los platos sobre la mesa, esperando a que su padre y su A-Xian terminaran de hablar.  </p><p>— En serio tío Fengmian, A-Ning me lo dijo, su hermana le había contado, esto será en unas semanas,  me mandó una carta para avisarme y estoy seguro de que no saldrá nada bueno de esa reunión.— Aseguró el menor, pronto sería la conferencia de discusión de los Wen, dónde participaría su Shidi, los discípulos y él en la competencia de arquería, junto a los demás jóvenes cultivadores de las demás sectas. Y dónde los problemas nada más comenzarían a crecer.</p><p>— A-Xian, no se me a informado nada acerca de alguna conferencia de discusión en Qishan, aun no está confirmado.—  Palmeó el hombro de su hijo adoptivo, quien bufó frustrado. Estaba demasiado ansioso, pronto sucedería la quema en recesos de las nubes, tenía la piel de gallina y casi no había dormido esos días debido al miedo de fallar, cómo siempre sucedía. </p><p>— Pero A-Ning.—  Fue interrumpido por el suspiro del mayor.</p><p>— A-Xian, sé que confías en tu amigo Wen Ning y en su hermana, estoy eternamente agradecido con la señorita Wen por cuidar de ti cuando estabas enfermo y por estar pendiente de ti estos últimos meses, pero ... ¿Estás consciente de que ellos no son de la rama principal?, son de la rama de medicina de los Wen, A-Xian, no creo que ellos tengan una información tan dentro del núcleo político de Wen Ruohan.— Ahora fue el turno de Wei WuXian de suspirar.</p><p>— Bien, yo... Tienes razón, puede que sea sólo una conspiración.— Se rindió y tan sólo dió media vuelta, abriendo las puertas y viendo a su amada Shijie apunto de tocar la puerta de la sala, le dedicó una gran sonrisa y esta se ensanchó al notar los platos sobre la bandeja de plata que sostenía la mayor.</p><p>—<em> ¡JieJie<b> (5)</b></em>!.—  Exclamó con completa felicidad y esta le devolvió la sonrisa. Ah, algo más, Jiang YanLi le pidió al menor que le llamara cómo hermana mayor, al ver que ya no habría molestias en la familiaridad. </p><p>— A-Xian, te hice tu sopa, vi que no has comido lo que deberías de comer los últimos días, sino te alimentas bien te vas a enfermar.— Reprendió cariñosamente, el corazón de Wei WuXian se estrujó, aun le parecía irreal el ver cómo es que su hermana estaba viva y siendo tan dulce.— También le hice sopa a A-Yang, pero creo que está ocupado jugando con A-Cheng.— Wei Ying no hizo un puchero, no claro que no.</p><p>— ¡Wei WuXian!.—  Y hablando de A-Cheng, este mismo hizo su aparición con el hijo del mencionado sobre sus hombros, quien iba felizmente viendo lo muy alto que estaba del suelo y aferrándose a la cabellera ahora desorganizada de su<em> JiuJiu.</em>—  Eres una terrible <em>madre.</em>—  Declaró entre burlón y molesto, y el loto rojo soltó un <em>"Hey"</em> pero fue ignorando.—  tu hijo lleva buscándote, ¿a dónde te desapareciste?.—  </p><p>— A-Niang no es malo, sólo olvidadizo.—  Algo que ni el mismo Wei WuXian pudo refutar porqué era verdad.  </p><p>— No lo puedo creer A-Yang, eres muy cruel con tu pobre <em>madre.</em>— Dramatizó dirigiendo su mano derecha sobre su pecho y haciendo un gesto de dolor, Jiang Cheng rodó los ojos ante la absurda actuación, Jiang YanLi negó con la cabeza divertida y Wei Yang ladeó ligeramente su labio inferior en una mueca.</p><p>— A-Niang exagera mucho y se ve tonto.—  Expresó cómo si nada el niño y ante ello el menor de los Jiang soltó una carcajada completamente orgulloso de su sobrino, su<em> Yima</em> miró con reproche al crío y Wei WuXian soltó una exclamación de indignación.</p><p>— ¡Ven aquí pequeño diablillo!.— El loto rojo se acercó a su Shidi y tomó a su hijo en brazos con algo de dificultad, su hermano menor había crecido bastante en un año y él por su parte se había estancado un poco, era ligeramente más bajo, cosa que le desconcertó al comienzo pero decidió no darle importancia, ya pronto comenzaría a crecer y tener su estatura común de su primera vida.— ¡Eres un pastelito cruel y traidor!, ¡te voy a enterrar en el jardín cómo una papa!.— Amenazó antes de dejar varios besos en las mejillas del niño, quien reía y su vez trataba de alejarse del tacto.</p><p>— ¡No soy una papa!.—  Se quejó antes de volver a reír por las cosquillas.— ¡No me vas a enterrar sino me atrapas, viejo!.—  Y ante ello se soltó del agarre y salió a correr, los demás hermanos se miraron entre ellos, Jiang YanLi dejó la bandeja nuevamente en una mesa y Jiang Cheng junto a Wei WuXian emprendieron carrera para ir tras el revoltoso niño, cosa que imitó su hermana mayor pero esta iba más despacio.</p><p>Las risas y gritos de alegría inundaron los pasillos de muelle de loto, los sirvientes miraban maravillados la escena de la familia principal, los discípulos se contagiaron de la alegría que desprendían. </p><p>Madam Yu sonrió al ver la escena junto a su esposo que también salió a mirar el escandalo.</p><p>Estaba feliz de ver cómo es que con unas simples palabras hace ya varios meses provocó que todo el ambiente de su hogar y secta cambiaran, pasando de ser un ambiente pesado, lleno de amargura a ser uno de alegría y calidez. </p><p> — Debería castigarlos por hacer escandalo.— Bromeó su mujer, viendo cómo es que ambos hermanos se lanzaron hacía su nieto pero terminaron chocando entre si y el crío les sacó la lengua antes de salir corriendo nuevamente y su hija reía con diversión plasmada en su rostro yendo a auxiliar a ambos chicos que yacían uno sobre el otro en una perfecta X en el suelo. </p><p>— Déjalos divertirse mi señora, son niños.— La fémina estuvo de acuerdo con las palabras de su esposo.</p><p>
  <em>Sólo son niños.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>[ . . . ]</b>
</p><p>Para la sorpresa de Jiang Fengmian una carta por parte de la secta Qishan Wen llegó a sus manos oficializando la conferencia de discusión que se daría justo en Qishan, tuvo que pedirle disculpas a su hijo adoptivo al dudar de sus palabras pero este expresó un <em>"No te preocupes"</em>. Tuvieron que alistar sus cosas y emprendieron viaje a la secta de los Wen. Según lo que el loto rojo recordaba la conferencia tendría una duración de siete días, dónde se prolongarían varios entrenamientos. Y uno de ellos era la competencia de arquería entre cada secta. </p><p>Tenía que admitir que lo único que recordaba de ese día fue el cómo se había enojado con Wen Chao por el mal trato hacia Wen Ning, las constantes veces que molestó a Lan Zhan acerca de su cinta <em>"torcida"</em> y cómo había colmado la paciencia de su amado tomando la cinta entre sus manos con descaro para luego quitársela y este había decidido abandonar la competencia muy enojado y que a pesar de haberse ido a mitad de la competencia había ganado el cuarto puesto.</p><p>Por obvias razones no haría eso otra vez, primero, no quería que su Lan Zhan se enojara con él, segundo, ya sabía el sagrado significado de la cinta de los Lan y respetaba ello. Aunque la verdad las ganas enormes de querer molestar al Lan eran grandes pero tenía que contenerse un poco, por lo que trataba de mantener su mente despejada de cualquier idea tonta que cruzaba por su cabeza, por suerte tenía la voz de la razón justo al lado suyo.</p><p>— ¡Wei WuXian!, que no se te ocurra hacer alguna estupidez, idiota.—  <em>Uhg, que molesta sonaba la voz  de su conciencia.</em> En fin, dejando de lado al gruñón Cheng, recordó que había dejado a su bello hijo A-Yang en casa bajo el cuidado de su JieJie y Madam Yu, quienes gustosas aceptaron. Se sentía algo triste de no tener al niño con él, incluso había notado la mirada deprimida de su Shidi al momento de despedirse de Wei Yang y el cómo ahora estaba completamente amargado.</p><p>— No prometo nada.—  Refunfuñó mientras se cruzaba de brazos.</p><p>Ya faltaba poco para llegar al territorio Wen y al momento de llegar al lugar les mandaron a poner las túnicas de la secta Wen. Su Shidi a regañadientes y cómo mandado cariñoso de su padre le tocó colocarse las túnicas, él por su parte ya había pasado por eso  una vez en su vida y se las colocó  sin quejarse, además, a pesar del profundo odio que tenía contra esa secta tenía que admitir que el diseño rojizo de la ropa era de su gusto. </p><p>Jiang Cheng no disimuló su desprecio ante las prendas cuya culpa era nula, las pobres no tenían la culpa de ser usadas por personas tan despreciables cómo la mayoría de los orgullosos y crueles Wen.</p><p>— Tienen el descaro de hacernos poner estas desagradables ropas, arrogantes.—  Se cruzó de brazos mirando con el ceño fruncido el rostro tan tranquilo de su hermano, quien ladeó la cabeza sonriendo ampliamente.</p><p>— No me quejo, es de color rojo y el rojo es mi favorito.—  Se encogió de hombros mientras sacudía un poco la prenda, Jiang Cheng arqueó una ceja y rodó los ojos con fastidio nada disimulado y le ignoró. Fengmian que se había mantenido atrás de sus hijos y escuchó con notable diversión el intercambio de palabras.</p><p>El sol llegó a su punto más alto y los demás comenzaron a reunirse. Él por su parte le anunció al líder de la secta Jiang que saldría a explorar, sino mal recordaba cerca de las montañas se encontraría a A-Ning entrenando con el arco, estaba emocionado, hoy vería a la mayoría de sus amigos otra vez y a su amado Lan Zhan, tal vez al padre de este y a Lan Qiren, aunque con el ultimo se sentía incomodo, ya que estaba seguro de que no le gritaría cómo antes, sino le trataría con tranquilidad y probablemente en lugar de causarle una desviación de Qi al maestro Lan la desviación de Qi sería causada al loto rojo. </p><p>Un escalofrío se dio lugar en su columna al recordar la reverencia del viejo Qiren, no, sin duda no quería pasar por eso de nuevo. Continuó caminando y para su sorpresa no se encontró con A-Ning, sino con alguien más, esta persona estaba bastante concentrada, mirando fijamente un cuaderno y con su espada recostada sobre un árbol al lado de una gran montaña, una montaña que parecía inestable.</p><p>Ladeó la cabeza y volvió sus pasos más ligeros para no captar la atención del individuo, estaba curioso, a esta persona no la había visto en ese lugar en su primera vida, ¿sería por los cambios en el tiempo?. <br/><em>"No"</em>.—S e contestó a si mismo, había llegado un poco antes al lugar dónde  debería de estar Wen Ning entrenando, supuso que es persona se marchó al ver a Wen Ning llegar la ultima vez. Lo miró fijamente, tenía las prendas de la secta Wen puestas pero estas no eran de discípulo, eran las prendas de la familia principal de Qishan Wen. Parpadeó varias veces y cuando iba a hablar un estruendo le hizo calla. La otra persona no apreció notarlo, bajo sus pies la tierra tembló y una enorme roca comenzó a rodar cuesta abajo hacía la distraída persona. Sin dudarlo mucho, sin importar que ese alguien fuera un Wen de la rama principal, desfundó a Suibian y atacó la enorme entidad rocosa, destruyéndola al instante, ya para ese punto aquel chico había reaccionando, pero su reacción fue lenta y si el loto rojo no hubiera llegado antes lo más probable es que ese Wen hubiera resultado demasiado herido cómo para participar en el entrenamiento.</p><p>Sus pies tocaron el suelo nuevamente, sus rodillas estaban liegarenemnte dobladas y su pierna derecha estaba hacía al frente mientras que la izquierda inclinada hacía atrás, su espada cargada de energía espiritual era empuñada en su su mano derecha y otra estaba atrás de su espalda. </p><p>— ¿Te encuentras bien?.—  Fue el primero en preguntar al ver que no había más peligro y guardó a Suibian en su funda antes de darse la vuelta pues le estuvo dando la espalda al contrario y estiró su mano en dirección al Wen quien aun se mantenía sentado en el suelo pero con una mano sobre el mango de su espada aun enfundada.  </p><p>— Si, gracias por eso.— Dudoso aceptó la ayuda del sonriente chico lindo antes de sacudir sus túnicas y recoger el libro que había tirado momentos antes al ver una persona acerarse hacía él a gran velocidad. </p><p>— No hay de qué, pero debes de tener más cuidado, pudiste salir lastimado, demasiado lastimado.—  Soltó la mano del contrario antes de posar la suya propia en su cintura y sonreír ampliamente.—  Cuando estás cerca de una zona inestable en lo primero que debes de fijarte es en tu entorno, esta zona es inestable por la montaña, si quieres leer un rato deberías de ir a la zona de campo.— Dijo al recordar el mapa de la Qishan Wen, atrás de ciudad sin noche había un curioso prado escondido entre enormes arboles.</p><p>— Lo tendré en cuenta, gracias.—  Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del Wen, era la primera vez que una persona no se dirigía hacía él con odio y todo por culpa de la ambición y arrogancia de su padre. Realmente lo detestaba, pero debía de seguir ordenes del viejo, no tenía escapatoria. Apretó los labios sintiéndose feliz de ver cómo es que el joven menor que él le trataba con cordialidad y hasta cierto punto con confianza.— ¿Puedo saber su nombre, joven maestro?.— Preguntó. Wei WuXian parpadeó varias veces, mirando fijamente el rostro del desconocido, se le hacía extrañamente familiar, pero no legaba a reconocerlo del todo. Era atractivo, no lo iba a negar, sus rasgos eran similares al tirano Wen, pero su actitud no encajaba en la personalidad de Wen Ruohan. </p><p>— Oh, mi nombre es Wei Ying, de cortesía WuXian, discípulo principal de la secta Yunmeng Jiang, ¿y el suyo joven maestro?.— Quería salirse de dudas, incluso notó la mirada de incomodidad que dió el chico más alto ante la pregunta y desviaba la mirada por unos instantes, cuestionándose hasta que suspiró y habló.</p><p>— Wen Xu, hijo mayor del líder de la secta Wen.— Los labios de Wei Ying se abrieron con sorpresa.— Es un gusto conocerlo joven maestro Wei.— Habló de manera cortes el Wen, ¡demasiado cortes y elegante para ser uno de los hijos de Wen Ruohan!, pero ahora que lo pensaba, nunca pudo conocer del todo a Wen Xu, nunca intercambió palabras con él, no lo conocía, tal vez era cómo los Wen de la rama medicinal de Qishan, que su único delito fue tener el apellido <em>"Wen"</em> con ellos. </p><p>— El gusto es mío, no seamos tan formales, esto de la cordialidad no es lo mío, puede decirme WuXian o Wei WuXian, cómo sea.— Le restó importancia y cómo si fuera su amigo de toma la vida pasó su brazo alrededor de los hombros del mayor, quien se tensó pero no le apartó y sonrió levemente.— ¿Cómo puedo decirte a ti?, ¿Qué tal A-Xu?.— Dijo bromista y el contrario rió ante lo muy descarado que era el discípulo de Yunmeng pero no le desagradaba la cercanía, una cercanía que en su corta vida nunca pudo sentir.</p><p>— A-Xu no suena tan mal, algo familiarizado pero lo puedo dejar pasar, WuXian.—  Dijo con una sonrisa mientras se separaba del extraño pero agradable contacto.</p><p>— Supongo que está bien.—  Dió un ligero salto infantil antes de reír con ganas, esto era raro, demasiado raro, no pensaba que ahora podría llevarse bien con el hijo mayor de Wen Ruohan. <em>¿Ahora que era lo que seguía?, ¿ser el mejor amigo de Wen Chao?.</em> Hizo una expresión de asco casi al instante ante ese pensamiento. <em>¡En definitiva no!.</em></p><p>— Creo que debería marcharse, WuXian, la conferencia dará inicio en breves, no querrá llegar tarde.—  Avisó amablemente el chico, se despidió de este con una enorme sonrisa amigable y salió a correr dejándolo atrás. Se encontró con Wen Ning entrenando, ambos se saludaron con cariño o en este caso Wen Ying, quien no dudó en abrazar en un asfixiante tacto al pobre rollo de canela, le ayudó un poco con el entrenamiento, felicitándole por mejorar mucho y dando el consejos de confianza, que le demostrara a todos los Wen de que estaba hecho. El menor se sintió muy apoyado y asintió varias veces con sus palabras ante cada palabra que salía de los labios del loto rojo.</p><p>Y así se dio todo antes de que se diera inicio a la competencia, fue junto a su amigo hacía el campo de reunión, pudo visualizar las sectas y sus respectivas túnicas de colores, entre dorado, morado, rojo, verde y el blanco resaltaban en el terreno, cada uno sectores, sólo hacían falta algunos discípulos más para organizarse y comenzar, en este caso, Wei WuXian se despidió de A-Ning antes de correr en dirección a los discípulos de Yunmeng Jiang y antes de que su Shidi lo regañara por escaparse.  Aunque aun tenían un poco de tiempo, ya que los líderes de las sectas no se han organizado por el momento ni han hecho acto de presencia. </p><p>Al ya estar cerca de su Shidi no dudó en mandarse encima de este, acto que por poco y los tumbaba a los dos en el suelo sino fuera por los reflejos ya desarrollados del Jiang, quien casi al instante comenzó a reprenderlo y jalar con poco cariño de su mejilla, su ceño estaba fruncido y Wei Ying en su total madures chilló en quejas por el maltrato.</p><p>— ¡ChengCheng es muy malo con XianXian!.—  Dramatizó tratando de zafarse del agarre pero el contrario no parecía ceder en liberar su ya rojizo moflete.— ¡Duele, duele!, suelta o te voy a morder.— Amenazó en un puchero y estiró los labios al ver la sonrisa de burla en el rostro del menor.</p><p>— ¡No me llames de esa forma, Wei WuXian!, y te mereces esto por desaparecer de la nada, ¡pudiste haber causado problemas!.—  Otro jalón más y soltó la mejilla de su hermano, quien comenzó a masajear la zona afectada mientras refunfuñaba algo en voz baja y le miraba con un berrinche, los demás discípulos que habían visto el intercambio no pudieron evitar reír o aguantar la risa, ¡incluso hasta los Lan estaban apretando los labios!, todos habían escuchado, pero ¿Cómo no escuchar los escandalosos gritos del amado loto rojo?.  </p><p>— Eres un amargado si sigues así nunca conseguidas que una doncella se te acerque.—  Le sacó la lengua, provocando que una expresión de indignación se diera lugar en el rostro de Jiang Cheng.</p><p>— ¡Tu- —  Dio un paso al frente con la intención de tirarse sobre el mayor y jalarle del cabello e iniciar una lucha, sin importarle en dónde estuvieran, ¡su hermano siempre buscaba la manera de sacarlo de quicio!. Pero fue afortunadamente interrumpido por la repentina presencia de Nie Huaisang, el Nie menor no dudó en aparecer y mandarse sobre su amigo Wei Ying en un abrazo y en busca de salvarle de su otro amigo Jiang Cheng.  </p><p>— ¡A-Ying!, tanto tiempo.—  Chilló con alegría Nie Huaisang mientras estrechaba con algo de fuerza al discípulo principal de Yunmeng. </p><p>— A-Sang me estas ahogando.— Dijo fingiendo morir en los brazos del contrario, cómo si su alma se hubiera salido de su cuerpo pero esta regresó nuevamente a su lugar al recibir un pellizco poco cariñoso en sus costillas, cortesía de Jiang Cheng.   </p><p>— ¡Ups!, me disculpo, es que a pasado casi un año desde que no hablamos, ¡no me has enviado cartas desde hace semanas!, me dejaste con la intriga del pequeño A-Yang.—  Ah, si, un dato más, Wei WuXian le mandó constantes cartas a su amigo Nie y le habló de su hijo adoptado, contaba de sus travesuras y el cómo el niño manipulaba de su abuela para salvarse de los castigos de no comer ningún dulce en días. Ese mocoso parecía un ángel pero sin duda que le ganaría en estrategias a Nie Huaisang si quisiera. — Por cierto, ¿en dónde está?, ¿Cómo se encuentra?.—</p><p>— Oh, ese pequeño pastel revoltoso, me a tenido muy ocupado, lamento no haberte escrito, no volverá a suceder, A-Yang esta en casa siendo cuidado por Madam Yu y mi S- ¡Ah!.— Jiang Cheng le dio un pisotón a Wei WuXian quien se sobre saltó y se quejó volteando a mirar al Jiang quien tenía una ceja arqueada y bufó al notar su error.—  <em>Madre </em>y JieJie.— El rostro del loto morado parecía de ser uno satisfecho.— Y está bien, a crecido bastante y esta muy recompuesto, tiene demasiada energía.— Bufó al decir lo último.</p><p>— Es un niño sano.—  Aseguró Jiang Cheng con orgullo y ambos amigos lo miraron con una ceja arqueada y una sonrisa en sus labios.—  Es un buen discípulo para hacerle la vida imposible a este idiota.—  Señaló con su pulgar a su hermano, Huaisang soltó una risita y Wei Ying hizo un rostro de indignación.</p><p>— Me alegra oír eso, espero algún día conocerlo.—  Dijo con cierta ilusión en su rostro.</p><p>— Claro que lo conocerás, ¿no ves que tienes que competir contra Jiang Cheng por el puesto de tío preferido?, A-Yang tendrá muchos tíos.—  Esto último le hizo recordar a su sobrino A-Ling, medio mundo era tío de Jin Ling, en parte le causaba demasiada gracia y la otra parte le confundía un poco.  <em>Los tíos de Jin Ling, la historia.</em></p><p>— Hablaré con <em>Da-Ge</em> <em><b>(7)</b></em> para que la próxima semana pueda pasar por Yunmeng y conocer a A-Yang, le llevaré muchos regalos, el niño merece muchos obsequios, ¿crees que le gusten los abanicos?, tengo una gran colección, tal vez debería llevarle todos y que escoja cual le guste más.— Comenzó a murmurar con notable emoción mientras se separaba del abrazo y Wei WuXian pudo respirar al fin bien. </p><p>— No lo mimes mucho o lo <em>echarás a perder. <b>(8)</b></em>.— Habló Wei Ying con un puchero en su labio inferior.</p><p>— Mira nada más quien lo dice, el que no es capaz de negarle nada al mocoso.— Dijo con notable burla Jiang Cheng, sacándole otro  bufido a su hermano. Luego desvió la mirada hacía otro lado y captó algo que no fue mucho de su agrado, su expresión cambió a una amarga y su ceño se frunció al instante.— Uhg.—</p><p>— ¿Sucede algo?.— Preguntó Wei Ying al notar el cambio en el menor quien puso los ojos en blanco.</p><p>— El segundo Jade te esta mirando.—  Anunció con disgusto en su voz y antes de que el loto rojo dijera algo, tomó de la manga a Nie Huaisang quien continuaba murmurando diferentes regalos que darle a su sobrino y lo jaló lejos, dejado solo a su hermano mayor. </p><p>— ¿Lan Zhan me está mirando?.—  Susurró para si mismo sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza contra su pecho, oh, su querido Lan Zhan estaba ahí, había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última que le vio. Su mirada viajó por el campo hasta que se topó con las orbes doradas y las más hermosas que pudo haber visto en toda su vida, casi se derretía por la intensidad de esa mirada y su sonrisa se agrandó en su rostro antes de correr en dirección a su amado.— ¡Lan Zhan!.— Exclamó con emoción desbordante y algunos discípulos lo voltearon a mirar para ver la cómica escena.</p><p>— Wei Ying.—  Saludó de regreso al ver al revoltoso chico frente suyo, el mayor no pudo evitar observarlo fijamente, habían notables cambios físicos, cómo ahora los finos rasgo en su rostro ligeramente bronceado, sus relucientes labios rojizos curvados en una esplendida sonrisa que podría fácilmente batallar contra el sol y ganar en la lucha, sus bellas orbes plateadas llenas de destellos de alegría y su aura tan pura que lo bordeaba. </p><p>— ¿Cómo estás, Lan Zhan?, ¿si recibiste mis cartas?.—  Preguntó completamente emocionado inclinándose hacía al frente, sus manos estaban atrás en su espalda entrelazadas y ahora su columna se encorvó hacía al frente invadiendo el espacio personal del Lan, quien en un comienzo se sobresaltó para luego relajarse. </p><p>— Mn, recibí las cartas de Wei Ying.—  Afirmó.</p><p>— ¿Pero por qué no las respondiste?, esperé demasiados meses por un mensaje tuyo.—  Hizo un puchero con su labio inferior.—  Tu sabías sobre mi pero no supe nada de ti, eres cruel.— Dramatizó fingiendo estar dolido, acto que parecía que Lan Wangji se había creído, creyendo que en verdad había lastimado los sentimientos de su Wei Ying y comenzó a entrar en pánico sin saber que decir o hacer.</p><p>Fue ahí que Wei WuXian pudo leer la inexpresiva faceta de su futuro esposo y tuvo compasión de este mismo, lo conocía perfectamente y cuando iba a hablar fue interrumpido por otra voz entrando en escena.</p><p>— Wangji realmente estuvo muy feliz por sus cartas, joven maestro Wei.— El bello primer Jade se encontraba ahora a un lado de Lan Wangji con una pequeña sonrisa de amabilidad en su rostro, mirando con ternura a su hermano menor y con gracia a la razón de los nervios de su hermano.— Las leía todos los días sin falta alguna, no respondió por cómo debes saber, no es bueno expresándose, pido perdón en nombre de Wangji por eso.— Se inclinó levemente y el de orbes plateadas soltó una risa ruidosa antes de negar. </p><p>— No pasa nada, hermano Xichen, conozco a Lan Zhan, sé muy bien eso ultimo, no estoy molesto ni nada pero estoy muy feliz de saber que leyó mis cartas.—  Sonrió ampliamente y Lan Wangji se estremeció de manera leve mientras que Lan Xichen entrecerraba sus ojos algo aturdido por la deslumbrante sonrisa. Y antes de que pudieran continuar con su conversación el sonido de un tambor siendo tocado con fuerza llamó su atención.—  Supongo que la conferencia dará inicio, ¡nos vemos después!.—  Anunció mientras se despedía.</p><p>— Que tenga suerte joven maestro Wei.—  Escuchó decir al hermano de Lan Zhan y se retiró para ir hacía la fila de su secta. El viento lograba hacer que las banderas recién levantadas comenzaran a revoletear en el aire. En el cielo se lograba contemplar cada figura plasmada en la elegante e impotente tela sacudida por la brisa, el símbolo de la nubes azul que representaba a la secta Lan, la flor de loto morada que representaba Yunmeng, el sol rojizo representando Qishan Wen, La flor de peonía simbolizando el clan Lanling Jin y por último Qinghe Nie con su símbolo de la cabeza de una bestia. </p><p>A lo alto un hombre comenzó a llamar de los diferentes líderes de las sectas más poderosas y presentes en el instante, cada nombrado se dio lugar por el camino creado para ellos en el centro de los discípulos quienes los miraban con admiración. El actual líder de la secta Nie, Nie Mingjue no se veía muy contento pero fue apaciguado inesperadamente por el líder de la secta Lan, Qingheng-Jun. Jin Guangshan parecía estar más que feliz de estar en ese lugar. Wei WuXian no pudo evitar hacer una expresión de disgusto al ver a aquel hombre tan repugnante y más sabiendo que este fue uno de los causantes de que su primera vida se convirtiera en un completo infierno sin reparo. </p><p>Y otra desgracia deambulante se digno en aparecer en su vista, Wen Chao. Le dió arcadas con sólo verle desde lejos y tuvo que tomar por los hombros a Jiang Cheng para mantenerse en pie o juraría que iba a vomitar con sólo verle. Tan lleno de arrogancia y con un rostro tan espantoso para ser hijo del atractivo Wen Ruohan, sin duda completamente diferente a su hermano mayor Wen Xu. </p><p>— ¿Ese Wen Chao se cree el futuro líder de nosotros?.—  Escuchó decir a Jiang Cheng con su ceño fruncido y el suyo también se arrugó con disgusto.</p><p>— Sólo es un idiota que no tiene ni idea de dónde esta parado.—  Murmuró y su hermano estuvo más que de acuerdo con él.</p><p>Luego de ello apareció el tirano Wen Ruohan con su barbilla en alto y con aires de grandeza, los discípulos de Qishan Wen al instante se arrodillaron ante su líder de manera poco honorable antes de levantarse nuevamente y sacudiendo sus ahora manchadas túnicas. </p><p>— El año de Jimao bajo el reinado de Xuezheng, ¡la competencia de tiro con arco de la Conferencia de cultivo comienza ahora!.—  Anunció un Wen con fuerte voz y el sonido del tambor dejó de hacer eco en los oídos de los presentes.—  ¡Matriz abierta!.—  La matriz que los separaba del sendero oscuro lleno de espíritus de bajo nivel fue abierta y cada quien tomó su arco fuertemente.—  Cientos de espíritus malignos habitan en el bosque de piedra, el que le dispare a espíritus más malignos gana!. Se irán junto con las llamas negras por disparos equivocados o fallidos. ¡Empiecen!.— Todos ya estaban en posición pero el Wen <em>shit</em> Chao interrumpió. Wen WuXian apretó los puños con fuerza.  </p><p>— ¡Aguanta!, ¿Quién está al final de la fila?.—  Interrogó con su molesta voz y un sirviente se acercó para contestarle con un suave <em>"Es Wen Ning"</em>.—   Cierto, ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?, es sólo un pariente lejano.— Alzó la barbilla con arrogancia y entrecejo arrugado.— ¡¿Quién lo dejó entrar?!, ¡sólo mírenlo! ¡¿Si quiera puede agarrar un arco?!.— Las orbes de Wei Ying comenzaron a pintar de un fuerte carmesí, viendo con completo enojo la forma en la que Wen Chao se dirigía hacía el rollo de canela, lo único que abarcaba la mente de Wei WuXian eran las enormes ganas que tenía de matar a ese idiota justo en ese mismo instante, ¡con sólo chasquear los dedos podría matarlo con la energía resentida!.— Dile que se vaya, sólo humillará a nuestra familia.— Wen Ning tenía su cabeza agachada con una expresión de tristeza en su rostro, mientras que sostenía fuertemente su arco contra su pecho.</p><p>— ¿Quién dijo que no podía sostener un arco?.—  Intervino al instante el loto rojo comenzando a caminar al frente, sus plateados ojos deslumbraban antes la luz del día y su expresión era sombría, Wen Ning estaba algo sorprendido de ser defendido por alguien más que no fuera su hermana Wen Qing.— No sólo puede agarra un arco, sino también es excelente disparando, incluso mejor que algunas personas en este lugar.— Posó sus manos sobre su cadera y la inclinó ligeramente hacía un lado, Wen Ning sonrió levemente.</p><p>— ¿Tu eres... —  Wen Chao pareció pensarlo un momento.—  ¿Wei WuXian?.— El mencionado no disimulo su disgusto.— Dicen que tu tiro con arco es bastante bueno.— El loto rojo se mordió la lengua para decir algo ofensivo y desvió la mirada tratando de sonreír con sutileza, el rostro de Wen Chao se arrugó al ser ignorado.— Wen Ning.— Llamó al menor nuevamente.— Él dijo que puedes disparar, veamos que es lo que tienes.— Dijo luego de beber del vino de su copa.</p><p>— Vamos A-Ning, puedes hacerlo.—  Susurró Wei WuXian al ya estar cerca de su amigo.</p><p>Wen Ning soltó un suspiro y el aire que estuvo conteniendo escapó de sus pulmones, tomó su arco en posición y comenzó a apuntar, los nervios de ser observado por muchas personas comenzaron a comerlo por completo, sus manos temblaban, su visión era borrosa, el sudor caía por sus sienes, estaba demasiado aterrado. Pero la cálida sensación en su espalda siendo acariciada logró relajarlo y luego sintió cómo es que su amigo corregía esos mínimos errores en su postura para luego dedicarle una reconfortante sonrisa. </p><p>— A-Ning, no te preocupes, imagina que estamos en la montaña trasera de Gusu entrenando el tiro con arco, imagina que estamos frente a la cascada y los objetivos.—  Dijo en voz baja el loto rojo, el Wen asintió con la cabeza, inhalando y exhalando, su cuerpo se relajó, cerró sus párpados por un momento antes de reincorporarse y apuntar. <em>Uno, dos, </em>el viento chocó contra su rostro, un brisa fría que le recordaba el ambiente cerca de la cascada de Gusu. Dónde estuvo entrenando constantemente. <em>Tres, cuatro,</em> respiró hondo y su brazo se corrió hacía atrás estirando la cuerda del arco junto con la flecha. <em>Cinco y seis,</em> abrió sus párpados con una mirada de decisión, <em>siete y ocho,</em> el bullicio de los discípulos pareció desaparecer y sólo estaba él y la presencia agradable de su sonriente amigo. <em>Nueve y Diez,</em> soltó la flecha. La filosa punta al instante voló con fuerza sobre su propio eje y se clavó en el objetivo atravesando la tela y traspasando con la madera de atrás, justo en el centro. </p><p>Las exclamaciones de asombro no se hicieron esperar, Wen Chao perdió la cara, Wei WuXian abrazó a su amigo mientras lo felicitaba y este devolvió el afecto. Los amigos del menor no dudaron en acercarse, en este caso Jiang Cheng quien le dió unas palmaditas en el hombro, Nie Huaisang quien le felicitó con desbordante felicidad y Jin ZiXuan quien acababa de hacer acto de presencia y felicitaba a Wen Ning y de paso saludaba al loto rojo. Por otra parte, Lan Wangji miraba con su entrecejo ligeramente fruncido el abrazo entre Wei WuXian y el Wen menor. </p><p>Lan Xichen notó esto y no pudo evitar reír suavemente detrás de su manga.</p><p>— Deberías ir también Wangji.—  Lan Wangji desvió la mirada.</p><p>— Ridículo.—  Y volvió a reír por los celos de su hermano menor.  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ya no son los tíos de Yiling sino los novios de Wei Ying JAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJ.</p><p>Vale no, jiji. Se preguntarán, ¿Why Wen Xu?. La verdad no conozco la personalidad de ese personaje ya que se a mencionado muy pocas veces en la novela pero he leído fics dónde Wen Xu es amable con Wifi y dije.<br/>¿Por qué no?. Y ahí va.</p><p>Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, el siguiente capítulo va estar un poco Hardcore uuuuuuh, ¿qué sucederá?. &lt;3</p><p>[ Glosario: ]</p><p>1. [Xiao Wei]: "Xiao" significa "pequeño" en chino. Junto al Wei quedaría "Pequeño Wei".<br/>Realmente no sabía cómo ponerlo o si poner Wei-er. No tengo del todo claro esos conceptos así que pido perdón si está mal.</p><p>2. [Shizi]: Es "Sobrino marcial".</p><p>3. [JiuJiu]: Es tío, el hermano de la madre. (Menor o mayor)</p><p>4. [Shishu]: Tío de secta.</p><p>5. [JieJie]: Hermana mayor.</p><p>6. [Da-Ge]: Hermano mayor.</p><p>7. [Echado a perder]: Malcriar, consentir.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Capítulo 14: ¡Ese es mi hombre!.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>¡Disfruten de su lectura!.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em><b>"</b> En el desenfreno de la juventud, haciendo lo que uno anhelaba,<br/>sin que nada pudiera oponerse.<br/>Con un corazón honesto y caballeroso.<br/>Destacabas por un apasionante atrevimiento.<br/>Tu mirada brillante y deslumbrante, aumentan los latidos de mi corazón.<br/>En silencio, memorizo tus rasgos.<br/>Deseando, sin sonido ni palabra, sin arrepentimientos ni quejas, proteger tu sonrisa. <br/>Esperando que, sin tristeza ni dolor, sin preocupaciones ni limites , vivas tu juventud con libertad. <b>"</b></em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">Searching for</span>
    </em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">flowers in the fallen snow.</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>落雪寻花.—</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">¡I n d i g n a c i ó n!.</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">______________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>Se encontraba reunido con los demás discípulos de la secta Yunmeng Jiang, cada uno con sus arcos en mano es busca de los objetivos, quien iba a la cabeza del grupo era Jiang Cheng, con la barbilla en alto y viajando su mirada a los alrededores, la luz era muy tenue, no llegaba a distinguirse por el rocoso sendero, justo a su costado se encontraba Wei WuXian extrañamente emocionado y el contrario tan sólo le ignoraba y colocaba los ojos en blanco. Últimamente su hermano actuaba demasiado extraño. </p><p>
  <em>Estaba actuando demasiado manga-cortada, más de lo normal.</em>
</p><p>— ¿Dónde están los espíritus malignos?.— Preguntó uno de los discípulos algo confundido, todo al rededor estaba muy desolado, en la zona también se extendía una curiosa niebla que era agitada por la fría brisa. </p><p>— Vayamos por caminos separados y nos encontraremos en la salida.— Ordenó el futuro líder de la secta y lo demás asintieron con la cabeza obedeciendo la orden del loto morado. Wei WuXian sonrió levemente orgulloso del menor, verlo nuevamente actuando cómo un líder le traía cierta nostalgia.— Wei WuXian, vienes conmigo.— No lo contradijo ni tampoco se quejó, simplemente comenzó a seguir a su shidi para cuando comenzó a caminar.</p><p>Por el camino en el que estaban yendo habían ciertas piedras que sobresalían y que debían de evitar o terminarían dándose un fuerte golpe, cosa que por desgracia le sucedió a Jiang Cheng, al estar mirando hacía arriba no había notado la roca frente a su persona hasta que esta misma estampó contra su rostro y el loto rojo no dudó en comenzar a reír a carcajadas. Recibió la ya muy típica amenaza de Jiang Cheng sobre <em>"romperle las piernas"</em> pero eso no evitó que continuara burlándose. </p><p>El recorrido continuó extrañamente pacifico, ninguno de los dos decía nada, tampoco había nada interesante que decir. Finalmente luego de su búsqueda encontraron los objetivos espíritus malignos, no fue mucho el desgaste que usaron para vencerlos, se cuidaron mutuamente la espalda. Cuando uno quedaba indefenso el otro estaba en la disposición de defenderlo y evitar que fuera herido gracias a la gran habilidad de ambos con el arco y flecha.<br/>Habían perdido la cuenta de cuantos espíritus habían derrotado ya y al ya acabar con el último sonrieron mutuamente. Justo en los cielos se vio la señal y el símbolo de Muelle de loto se reflejó.</p><p>— No lo hiciste tan mal.— Dijo Jiang Cheng con algo de burla mientras recogía una de las flechas en el suelo, Wei Ying hizo un puchero con su labio inferior y con todo el descaro del mundo se acercó y abrazó en un berrinche a su Shidi y soltó una suave risa al sentir el cuerpo del contrario tensarse casi al instante y comenzando a empujarlo con poco cariño para alejarlo.</p><p>— ¡ChengCheng!, eres muy cruel con este pobre discípulo, yo tan sólo hice lo que podía, ¡Ai-yah!, con más cariño, tienes mucha fuerza.— Chilló al momento se sentir que el empujón había sido bastante potente y llegó a dolerle un poco, mientras que pellizcaba la mejilla de su hermano y este intentó morderlo pero alcanzó a retirar su mano.— ¡Sin morder!, ¡no eres un perro para que muerdas!.— Frunció en ceño levemente y tembló un poco al mencionar a esa bestia.</p><p>— ¡¿A quién llamas ChengCheng?!.— Ambos continuaron forcejeando de manera infantil. Justo en los cielos volvieron a  escucharse estallidos, dos símbolos de Gusu Lan se dieron lugar, uno de Lanling Jin, Qinghe Nie y otro de Qishan Wen.  Sin embargo. Volvió a parecer el sol en un tono gris, dando a entender que cuatro discípulos Wen fueron eliminados.  </p><p>Dejaron de lado su disputa y se separaron nuevamente. Esta vez yendo ambos por diferentes caminos. Wei WuXian pudo distinguir a los espíritus huyendo de él, hizo una notable mueca por esto por lo que no tuvo más opción que seguirlos y disparar cada vez que podía, para su buena suerte y puntería siempre daba en el blanco desvaneciéndose los objetivos al momento en el que la punta de la flecha les tocaba. </p><p>No recordaba mucho de esta competencia, lo único que recordaba fue cuando por primera vez tomó la cinta de su amado en manos y es que en ese instante no tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué significaba. Soltó una risa por ello, sin duda en su juventud había sido muy travieso, y pensar que en el futuro su querido esposo usaba esa cinta para cierto uso interesante. La cinta de los Lan tienen muchos usos.<br/>Aun recordaba la vez que amarró sus manos cuando él estaba borracho, mostrándole a los Juniors con orgullo, estaba entre nervioso y avergonzado, más al ver a reacción de cada joven y la sorpresa en la cara de Lan JingYi, fuera por Wei Ying habría reído a carcajadas pero la situación no lo ameritaba. </p><p>Tensó el arco y apuntó hacía dos espíritus, dando con el primero pero el segundo logró esquivarlo. Arqueó una ceja al ver cómo es que el espíritu se dirigía hacía él para atacarlo pero lo esquivo, provocando que este de manera poco digna el espíritu se estrellara contra una gran estructura de piedra, parpadeó varías veces y negó con la cabeza divertido, esos espíritus no eran la gran cosa, a visto cosas mejores que eso. </p><p>Al momento de apuntar a la cabeza de la entidad algo le detuvo y antes de que pudiera si quiera soltar la flecha una diferente pasó justo por su lado, rozando su mejilla y clavándose justo en su objetivo. Se enojó por eso, ¡se suponía que lo que acababa de hacer esa persona era contra las reglas!. Se dió la vuelta indignado y su faceta cambió de ser una de enojo a una de completo asco al ver de quien se trataba. </p><p>— Wen Chao.— Habló entre dientes y apretando su arco en su mano. Tenía demasiadas ganas de romperle la cara a ese Wen, esa sonrisa arrogante en su rostro, ¡quería hacerla desaparecer!. Además, de que la energía resentida en los alrededores, por muy mínima que fuera lo estaba poniendo inestable y susceptible a sus emociones, apretó los labios al notar estos temblorosos y sólo se dio la vuela, provocando que su cabellera se meneara a sus espalda y continuó caminando soltando un sonoro.— Tch... Imbécil.— Quería largarse lo más pronto posible de ahí.</p><p>— ¡Wei WuXian!.— Su voz era de notable burla y tensó la mandíbula, rodó los ojos sin ni siquiera voltear a mirarlo.— Ya que estoy aquí, ¿Por qué no vienes y nos divertimos un poco?.— Detuvo su caminar al instante se congeló.</p><p>
  <em>¿Q u é?. </em>
</p><p>— ¿Qué?.— Volteó su rostro para encarar al Wen que tanta repulsión le causaba y su enojo aumentó al ver ese feo rostro y volvió a rodar los ojos mientras que se retiraba para continuar con la competencia, ahora teniendo que soportar a ese mal nacido. Y tal cómo en su vida anterior Wen Chao lo siguió en todo momento para robar los espíritus malignos que encontraba, pero a diferencia de su primera vida, ese hombre no le miraba con arrogancia... Bueno, también, pero había algo más que le desagradaba y le causaba grandes ganas de vomitar.</p><p>Cuando se había dado cuenta estaba corriendo en busca de un lugar en dónde esconderse por un rato y volver a salir a cazar, esto le estaba disgustando, <em>"¿Qué tantos cambios habían en esta vida?."</em>— Se preguntó a si mismo apretando sus puños y casi rompiendo por la mitad aquel arco.<br/>Nuevamente, persiguió a un espíritu maligno y Wen Chao disparó contra este, sin embargo, no dio en el blanco por lo que no desaprovechó el momento para así dar justo en la frente de la entidad. No tardó mucho el momento en el que se escuchara la explosión a sus espaldas y el símbolo de Qishan Wen en un tono gris. Wen Chao había sido descalificado y una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Wei WuXian, a sabiendas de que este Wen rompería nuevamente las reglas. </p><p>Bajó de la roca en dónde estuvo parado y con una pequeña sonrisa falsa de amabilidad ladeó la cabeza y entrecerró los ojos.</p><p>— Gracias.— Resopló divertido al ver cómo es que el rostro de Wen Chao se arrugaba ferozmente.</p><p>— ¡Wei WuXian, tu!—  Oh, el Wen estaba muy enojado e indignado, eso se podía notar a lenguas. Vió fijamente los movimientos del contrario, cómo es que tomaba tres flechas entre sus manos para así apuntar a los espíritus malignos en el fondo. El loto rojo frunció en ceño molesto por esto, aunque estaba algo aterrado al no ver a nadie más cerca de la zona, sino mal recordaba para ese momento Jiang Cheng debería de estar a su lado junto a Ouyang pero eso no evitó que no se enfrentara con la frente en alto.</p><p>— ¿Tienes acaso un problema en los ojos?.—  Habló con notable desagrado, sin su habitual sonrisa de burla. No podía soportarlo, era imposible el mantenerse bajo control con aquel hombre desgraciado frente suyo. Estaban a solas, podía matarlo, nadie sospecharía, podría hacer que los espíritus malignos lo atacasen y que muriera, nadie podría culparlo, no habrían pruebas en absoluto. Tenía el poder para hacer eso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, con sólo silbar con fuerza para ser escuchado a la lejanía y provocar la muerte de Wen Chao, además de que ganas no le faltaban. Quería verlo sufrir nuevamente.— ¿Qué acaso no puedes ver ese letrero enorme de "eliminado"?.— Posó ambas manos en su cintura y ladeando la cabeza. </p><p>— Cierra la boca.—  Ordenó Wen Chao aun con su arco tensionado y desviando la mirada, su ceño fruncido con enojo. Wei WuXian sonrió con burla.</p><p>—<em> "Los tiros equivocados y tiros errados deben ser eliminados"</em>, ¿te suena de algo?. — Bueno, al menos ahora si se estaba divirtiendo al ver el muy arrugado rostro del Wen frente a él, a tan sólo unos diez pasos de distancia.— Son las reglas, ¿piensas romper tus propias reglas?, patético.—</p><p>— Jum, ¿Reglas?, ¡Yo soy las reglas, Wei WuXian y yo mando aquí!.—  El mencionado entrecerró los ojos.</p><p>— Ai-Yah, que irrazonable, cómo si fuera a permitir que me dieras ordenes.— Dijo entre dientes.—  Crees que estas por encima de las reglas, sólo porqué resultas ser un simple Wen.—  Arqueó una ceja y comenzó a caminar dándole la espalda.</p><p>— ¡¿Eh!!, ¡¿Qué dijiste?!.—  Lo ignoró para continuar con su labor pero no se esperaba que el Wen fuera a ir hacía su dirección y tomarlo fuertemente de la muñeca y empujándolo contra uno de los rocosos muros, sintiendo el cuerpo de Wen Chao tras el suyo, incluso podía jurar que estabas sonriendo y eso aumentó el resentimiento en su interior. Escuchaba nuevamente los murmullos, sus orbes plateadas se tornaron en un carmesí peligroso.—  Más te vale quedarte quieto, ¡debes seguir mis ordenes!, ¡tu sólo eres el hijo de un sirviente!.—  Otra vez con eso, ¿qué es que acaso las personas no sabían con que mas tratar de ofenderlo?, ya era muy usado esa ofensa contra su persona e inevitablemente bufó ante la poca originalidad.—  Ahora, no te moverás y te haré pagar esa ofensa que hiciste.—  Lo último fue un murmullo lleno de burla y un escalofrío lo recorrió al sentir una mano en su cintura y cómo es que bajaba a su cadera para finalmente descender y apretar uno de sus glúteos.</p><p>Ahí si perdió por completo el control.</p><p>Sin pensarlo dos veces se soltó de agarre y dio media vuelta para darle un cabezazo a la frente de Wen Chao antes de levantar su pierna y proporcionar una fuerte patada en el pecho del Wen, alejándolo casi al instante. </p><p>¡¿Qué se creía ese sarnoso?!, el único que tenía su autorización de hacer ese tipo de cosas sería sólo y siempre su amado Lan Zhan. Estaba completamente indignado y prendido en furia que no notó cuando su Shidi se acercaba hacía él, o cómo es que le tomaba del brazo para alejarlo, tampoco notó cuando tres flechas se dirigían hacía el y Jiang Cheng, o cuando una flecha más entró en escena para así atravesar la del medio y provocar que todas se desviaran y una de estas dió contra uno es los espíritus malignos. </p><p>Estaba demasiado enojado y lo único que pasaba por su mente eran las mil y un formas para matar a Wen Chao. </p><p>— Wei WuXian, ¡ya deja de forcejear o te romperé las piernas en serio!.—  Gritó exaltado Jiang Cheng apretando a su hermano entre sus brazos, quien no dejaba de removerse. Ciertamente él también estaba furioso, había presenciado la escena junto a otros discípulos y no dudaron en acercarse a evitar que sucediera una tragedia, poco le importaba que ese Wen descarado muriera, le preocupaba más en el problema en el que su hermano se metería si lo mataba. </p><p>Ante ellos descendió una figura con ropajes blancos cómo la nieve, revoleteando suavemente al momento de aterrizar, cómo si fuera un inmortal que bajó del mismo cielo a la tierra de los vivientes. El segundo joven maestro Lan entró en escena pero su mirada era una oscura al igual que su expresión, viendo fijamente al único Wen presente hasta que llegaron otros dos para llevarse a Wen Chao antes de que de desatara la furia contenida de los presentes. </p><p>— ¡Maldita sea!.—  Gruñó entre dientes finalmente zafándose del agarre de Jiang Cheng y apretar el arco en sus manos.— ¿¡Por qué me detuviste?!.— Exclamó fuertemente.</p><p>— ¡¿Acaso piensas que voy a permitir que te metas en problemas?!, ¡yo también quería destrozarlo pero recuerda que no podemos provocar a los perros Wen!.— En parte su Shidi tenía razón, todos eran conscientes del poder y dominio que los Wen tenían en esos tiempos, más Wei WuXian, pero sin duda el acto anterior le hizo perder por completo los estribos, ya estaba demasiado inestable y la energía resentida que se paseaba de un lado a otro por el territorio empeoraba su condición. </p><p>— ¡Pero!, ¡Uhg!.—  Gruñó mientras cerraba los párpados con fuerza al igual que rechinaba los dientes, debía controlarse, debía de pensar en cosas que lo relajaran, por lo que trató de contar conejos en su mente, algunos rábanos, papas, enterrar a A-Yuan en el cultivo de los rábanos. ¡Era lo único que llegaba a calmarlo pero no estaba funcionando!.</p><p>— Wei Ying.—  ¡Oh esa voz!, ¡su hombre estaba ahí!, casi cómo si fuera por arte de magia todo enojo disminuyó considerablemente, pero ahí continuaba. Abrió sus párpados y observó el rostro de Lan Zhan,  hace tan sólo un momento su mirada era demasiado afilada cómo el mismo filo de Bichen, pero ahora era una suave y de preocupación, así sea que su rostro no demostraba lo que sentía Wei WuXian podía verlo. Traducirlo. </p><p>— Lan Zhan, lamento lo que viste hace un momento.—  Sonrió algo apenado.—  Perdí los estribos, no quería verme cómo alguien agresivo.—  Desvió la mirada mientras que rascaba su propia nuca.</p><p>—  Wei Ying tiene buenas razones para estar enojado.—  Resopló antes de volver a sonreír con levedad.  </p><p>— Estoy de acuerdo con la estatua andante.—  Lan Wangji lo fulminó con la mirada.—  Ese perro Wen merece unos buenos golpes, ¡hablaré con el pavo real!, puede que si nos ponemos de acuerdo podremos romperle las piernas. — Lo último dicho por Jiang Cheng era más para si mismo, planeando la manera de hacer pagar a Wen Chao. </p><p>— Basta, déjenlo así. No vale la pena.—  Hizo un ademán con su mano tratando de restarle importancia.— Mejor continuemos con la competencia y...— Sus palabras quedaron en el aire  al momento de escucharse el rugido de un espíritu maligno siguiendo a alguien, los pasos eran rápidos y soltaba gritos de miedo hasta llegar hacía ellos y estrellarse contra la gran espalda del segundo maestro Lan y yéndose de trasero pero antes de caer, esta persona buscó a que agarrarse y jaló de esto mismo.</p><p>Wei Ying pudo ver casi en cámara lenta cómo es que la cinta de la frente de su amado era retirada, cómo el rostro de Lan Wangji era de horror, sus pupilas se habían encogido y su rostro palideció al instante. El discípulo torpe cayó de manera estrepitosamente contra el suelo y con la cinta del Jade entre su mano. Todos guardaron silencio, las manos de Wei WuXian temblaron con más enojo. Alguien más se había dignado en tocar la preciada cinta de su futuro esposo.</p><p>De<em> <span class="u">su</span></em>hombre. </p><p>Lan Wangji se dio la vuelta con una mirada fúnebre, la persona que le arrebató su cinta resultó ser un discípulo de los Wen. Eso aumentó la furia en el loto rojo, el Lan apretó el arco en su mano pero antes de que este pudiera romperse, un fuerte crujido sonó a sus espalda. Jiang Cheng miraba incrédulo a su hermano y cómo es que su arco se había roto por la mitad con tan fuerte agarre que le había proporcionado con su mano. Su mirada era sombría, demasiado sombría que llegó a asustar a los discípulos de Yunmeng Jiang que se hallaban cerca de la escena, incluso hasta el mismo segundo Jade estaba impresionado, nunca en el tiempo en el que convivió con el loto rojo lo había visto verdaderamente enojado.</p><p>— ¿Qué es lo que sucede?.—  Jin ZiXuan no daba crédito a lo que veía, todo estaba muy tenso y pareció que de repente la temperatura del lugar bajó de forma drástica, lo primero que vió fue a un Wen en el suelo totalmente atemorizado, un sombrío Wei WuXian, un molesto pero sorprendido Lan Wangji y un incrédulo Jiang Cheng.</p><p>¿Se había perdido de algo?.</p><p>— ... —  Wei WuXian soltó su ahora destrozado arco, permitiendo el  trozo de madera ya inútil cayera al suelo y se acercó al Wen a paso lento, pasando por el lado de Lan Wangji pero no fue detenido.—<em>  Nunca en tu vida te vuelvas a acercar a él.</em>— Dijo con su mirada fija en el discípulo Wen quien ahora temblaba por la rojiza mirada del loto rojo.— ¿Entendiste?.— No recibió respuesta y esto nada más lo colocó en un humor peor.— ¡Dije que si ya entendiste!.—Levantó la voz.</p><p>— ¡S— Si!.— Volvió a fruncir en ceño y antes de que Lan Wangji pudiera recuperar su cinta Wei WuXian se encargó de arrebatársela de las manos al Wen y casi enredándosela en su muñeca. Lan Zhan estaba demasiado atónico cómo para poder reaccionar o decir algo. </p><p>— ¡Ese de ahí es <em><span class="u">MI</span> hombre</em> y si te veo cerca suyo juro que te romperé las piernas!.—  Rugió dejando salir ese lado que se le había apegado de la araña violeta. Todos se estremecieron exceptuando a Lan Wangji quien ahora tenía sus orejas tintadas de rojo y un confundido pero orgulloso Jiang Cheng al escuchar la amenaza que su hermano le dió al perro Wen.—  ¡Ahora largo de mi vista!.—  El discípulo se levantó con sus piernas temblando y salió corriendo completamente aterrorizado.</p><p>El silencio reinó por completo. Wei Ying ya un poco más calmado acarició la esquina de la cinta blanquecina de Lan Zhan y dirigió esta misma hasta sus labios y plantar un suave beso, cómo si tratara de recompensar el hecho de que alguien indigno la había tocado.  </p><p>— Lan Zhan, la próxima vez procura tener la cinta bien amarrada.—  Reprendió ahora mirando a su amado quien no salía de su estado de congelamiento, pudo haber reído de la cara de su futuro esposo pero no estaba de humor, por lo que se retiró la cinta y la colocó suavemente sobre la mano del Jade.—  Nos vemos.—  Se despidió para luego pasar por el lado de hermano.—  No me busques.—  Dijo sin mirarlo y esta vez volteó hacía Jin ZiXuan y se despidió con aun asentimiento de cabeza.  </p><p>Sin decir nada más, abandonó la competencia para ir a tomar un poco de alcohol, en serio necesitaba un trago. </p><p>
  <b>[ . . . ]</b>
</p><p>Caminaba con su mirada directa en el suelo y cuestionándose una y otra vez la manera tan impulsiva en la que actuó.<br/>¿Fue una buena reacción?.</p><p><em>"No, en definitiva no."</em>— Soltó un suspiro mientras que posaba sus manos sobre su propio rostro y restregaba sus dedos sobre sus mejillas, cómo si las estuviera amasando para poder calmar el estrés que lo carcomía, nunca antes se había sentido algo así, ¡ni siquiera en su segunda vida que era el esposo de Hanguang-Jun!, nunca había bebido del vinagre que su marido tomaba la gran mayoría del tiempo. </p><p>Ah, cierto. Nadie en esa línea del tiempo se había dignado en tocar la pulcra y santa cinta de la frente de Lan Wangji. <br/>Nadie aparte de él mismo. </p><p>Se sintió tan enojado con sólo el hecho de recordar al Wen sosteniendo la cinta del Jade provocaba que su sangre hirviera, su molestia parecía salir hasta en los poros de su piel, había perdido el control sobre si mismo volviéndose un manojo de emociones desordenadas. Al final resultó perdiendo la cara, no sólo de si mismo sino también de su propia secta al haber actuado de manera tan impulsiva.</p><p>Detuvo su caminar del sendero y alejó sus manos del rostro para mirar las palmas fijamente, cómo si fueran la cosa más interesante del mundo pero ese no era el caso, su mirada estaba perdida en sus propios pensamientos tan contradictorios. La energía resentida bailaba y gozaba de su reacción de antes y aquello en verdad le asustaba. Le aterraba la idea de perder el control una vez más.<br/>Suspiró nuevamente, ya era la sexta vez que resoplaba en derrota y pánico, tomó aire y lo expulsó lentamente. Sus sentidos se agudizaron y pudo escuchar una suave corriente de agua, el chapoteo se escuchaba un poco a la lejanía, un pequeño sedero se instalaba a unos pasos frente suyo y los arboles de gran tamaño se daban lugar en su vista impidiéndole  ver más allá. Lo más probable es que hubiera algún arroyo, por lo que ya más calmado fue en esa dirección. </p><p>Al llegar se posó en la orilla, evitando que sus botas se mojaran, el pasto que pisaba estaba húmedo y una que otra gota del arroyo saltaba hasta sus piernas y mojando ligeramente la rojiza túnica de la seca Wen que se encontraba usando. Sonrió para sus adentros, el clima era uno cálido y agradable, trayéndole completa paz, sólo era el sonido de la vaga naturaleza a su alrededor, el revoleteo de los pájaros volando entre las ramas más altas de los arboles y su armónico cantar, casi de manera involuntaria dirigió su mano hasta su cintura justo en la faja del traje pero se detuvo a medio camino al recordar algo.</p><p>
  <em>ChenQing no estaba con él.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>ChenQing aún no era creado. </em>
</p><p>Tuvo que reprimir sus ganas de tocar la bella melodía que su esposo había creado para ellos, torció los labios con disgusto y sin miedo a que la ropa se ensuciara por la tierra mojada tomó asiento junto en el borde del arrollo, inclinándose para ver su propio rostro reflejado en las cristalinas aguas, podía ver a los peces nadar casi cerca la superficie, yendo de un lado a otro</p><p>Nuevamente el miedo le inundó al ver su rostro, le era extraño estar en su cuerpo original, pero le atemorizaba aun más. Al menos en el cuerpo de Mo XuanYu se sentía ligeramente más seguro, ya que era débil y no podía acumular tanta energía resentida, era imposible perder el control en ese cuerpo, era imposible que su mente se nublara teniendo a su amado Hanguang-Jun a su lado, listo para tocar<em> claridad</em> o cada vez que despertaba de una pesadilla completamente alarmado tarareaba esa hermosa melodía en su oído mientras que le abrazaba con cariño protección, pudiendo así recostar su mejilla sobre el pecho de su adorado esposo y darse el lujo de sentirse tranquilo, en paz. Sentir que no tenía que preocuparse de caer.</p><p>
  <em>Porqué Lan Zhan estaría ahí para sujetarlo y no dejarlo. </em>
</p><p>Pero ahora era diferente, no tenía a quien acudir, no tenía con quién hablar acerca de lo que verdaderamente iba a ocurrir, sería un secreto más que guardar, uno que no podría contarle nadie y que se lo llevaría a la tumba si era necesario. Ellos no necesitan saber el dolor que el futuro una vez le deparó. Jiang Cheng no merecía tener que sufrir la soledad nuevamente al perder a toda su familia por completo y quedar solo cuidando de un pequeño niño cuyos padres habían muerto por su propia culpa.</p><p>Por mucho que Jin Guangyao haya estado involucrado no quitaba el hecho de que él fue el causante y nunca podría perdonárselo. Había dejado huérfano a su sobrino a temprana edad.<br/>Lan Zhan no debía de pasar por la soledad de unos desolados trece años en vuelto de arrepentimientos y dolor, no tendría que sufrir el castigo por tan sólo haber amado tan intensamente a alguien cómo él. No quiere que sepan la verdad, la realidad.</p><p>Iba a darles un futuro diferente o trataría de que los hechos fueran así.<br/>Se exaltó al ver nuevamente su reflejo, el Patriarca Yiling siendo un espejismo en las aguas, recordándole una vez mas que no se puede escapar del pasado, entre más tratara de huir <em>más le</em> <em>iba a perseguir. </em></p><p>Ahora se sentía relativamente peor, ¿en serio estaba menospreciando esta tercera oportunidad de vida?, no todos tienen el privilegio de corregir sus actos, sus errores. No todos consiguen el apoyo de algún ser celestial que extendió su mano frente a él con nobleza y regresarle todo lo que alguna vez perdió.</p><p>Comenzó a tararear <em>WangXian</em> en un tono bajo, con completo recelo, nadie podía escuchar esa bella melodía que el amor de su vida había compuesto para ambos. Cada bella nota revoleteaba ahora en sus oídos y en su cabeza su tarareo era acompañado por el sonido de un Guqin, imaginando el movimiento de los dedos de su esposo haciendo retumbar con suavidad las cuerdas del instrumento, su rostro inexpresivo y su concentración en lo que tocaba. Eran expresiones que nunca olvidaría.</p><p>— Je, me he vuelto muy débil, ¿no?.—  Murmuró para si mismo nuevamente fijando su mirada plateada en esas orbes carmesí que se resaltaban en el arroyo antes de que las ondulaciones del agua hicieran desvanecer esa imagen y que todo regresara a la normalidad.  Una pequeña mariposa plateada se paseaba sobre la cristalina superficie.</p><p>— A mi no me pareció que fueras débil, WuXian.— Se sobresaltó en su sitio al escuchar una voz a sus espaldas y se volteó alarmado, grata fue su sorpresa al ver que tan sólo era el chico de hace unas horas, Wen Xu, aunque justo ahora no estaba de humor para tratar con algún Wen que no sean A-Ning o su Qing-Jie, sin embargo, el chico no había mostrado alguna mala intención y era cordial y educado, por lo que bajó la defensiva.— Vi lo muy bueno que eres con el arco, no pude ver la competencia completa por desgracia, pero tengo que admitir que me sorprende verlo aquí, ¿no deberías de seguir en la competencia?.— Se notaba curioso a su respuesta y sólo suspiró.— Por cierto, lindo tarareo, ¿Cuál es el nombre de esa canción?.— Se tensó al instante.</p><p>— A-Xu.—  Apretó los labios.—  Sucedió algo en la competencia, no me sentí de humor para continuar y sólo vine aquí a despejar mi mente. — Ignoró la última pregunta, no quería contestarla ni tampoco estaba obligado a hacerlo, por lo que se quedó en silencio, un silencio que Wen Xu comprendió y no insistió. </p><p>— Oh, entiendo, entiendo. Bueno, este lugar es bueno para despejar la mente en el día pero no te escabullas mucho por las sombras, parece hermoso pero esta lleno de espíritus oscuros que  se esconden.—  Informó antes de acercarse a paso lento al loto rojo y colocarse a su lado, teniendo una distancia considerable.—  ¿Sabes WuXian?, estoy algo sorprendido.—  El mencionado ladeó la cabeza ligeramente sin comprender y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en los labios  de mayor.— Estoy sorprendido por tu forma de ser tan abierta, no todo el mundo se acerca con tanta confianza hacía el hijo de un poderoso líder arrogante y que hizo muchas maldades.— Desvió la mirada.— Y que no se quedará quieto, él busca más poder, y yo...— El chico en verdad parecía querer decirle algo pero luego calló.</p><p>— ¿Sucede algo?.— Preguntó Wei WuXian.</p><p>— Quería decirte que te mantuvieras a salvo, soy muy consciente de que mi padre no es la mejor persona en el mundo, él quiere ganar territorio.— Ya sabía a que quería llegar el mayor.— Y yo, eres el primer amigo que tengo.—Murmuró algo avergonzado y Wei WuXian tuvo que reprimir una carcajada.— Y no me gustaría que te veas involucrado en ... Mi padre planea atacar las sectas que pueden parecer una amenaza y Yunmeng Jiang a demostrado tener discípulos muy poderosos. Entre más poder, más son considerados cómo una amenaza.—Explicó.</p><p>— Entiendo a que quieres llegar.—  Wen Xu se veía más aliviado.—  Pero...— La expresión del mayor cambió a una de angustia.— Si se genera una posible guerra contra Yunmeng Jiang, no pienso huir, lucharé por muelle de loto, es mi hogar y ahí esta mi familia.— Finalizó.— Me siento horado de que me des este tipo de información ¿sabes?, no todos hacen este tipo de cosas con tal de proteger a alguien que acaba de conocer hace unas horas.— Dijo con un tono algo divertido contagiando al Wen.</p><p>— Puedo comprender tu punto, tienes un hogar y una familia que te quiere, en fin, de todas formas, si necesitas ayuda, no dudes en pedírmelo, estaré más que gustoso WuXian.—  Wei Ying se sintió más relajado.</p><p>— Claro, te haré llegar alguna carta o le escribiré a A-Ning para que te mande una mensaje de mi parte.—  Wen Xu arqueó una ceja.</p><p>— ¿A-Ning?, ¿Wen Ning?.—  Asintió y el contrario sonrió ampliamente.—  Vaya, me alegra saber que Wen Ning haya conseguido amigos, sabía que el viaje a recesos de las nubes sería algo bueno para él, incluso Wen Qing ha estado sonriente y eso da miedo.—  A ambos les pasó una escalofrío por la columna. Una Wen Qing alegre a todo momento no era algo usual.</p><p>— Un segundo, ¿los conoces?.— </p><p>— Claro, son mis primos lejanos, son de la rama curativa de los Wen, son parte de la familia, todos en general son muy amables.— Admitió mirando el despejado cielo.</p><p>— Si, de eso soy muy consciente...—  Dijo sonriendo con nostalgia al recordar esos dos años en los túmulos funerarios, dónde cada persona que vivía con él le trataban con cariño, la abuela le trataba cómo si fuera un hijo, el tío cuarto le preparaba vino especialmente para  él cada vez que se daba la oportunidad. Cuando cultivaba rábanos junto al tío octavo y molestaba a su Qing-Jie.</p><p>— Primer joven maestro Wen.— Ambos giraron sus rostros en dirección a la persona recién llegada. Wei WuXian se puso al instante a la defensiva y retrocedió un paso, Wen Xu pareció notarlo y con una pequeña sonrisa se posó frente al más joven. El recién llegado estaba algo confundido por la actitud de desconfianza del chico pero decidió dejarlo pasar.— El líder de la secta Wen pide de su presencia para dar por finalizada la competencia.— Se inclinó.</p><p>— Iré en seguida, gracias por informarme Wen Zhuilu.—  El mayor asintió con la cabeza mientras se enderezaba, aun con una expresión de seriedad en su rostro pero el joven pudo notar las pizcas de curiosidad en la mirada del contrario y soltó una risa leve.—  Wen Zhuilu, te presento a mi amigo.—  Le dio un suave empujón al loto rojo quien no estaba del todo confiado pero de todas formas asomó su cabeza pues aun se había estado ocultando tras el cuerpo del Wen.</p><p>— Soy Wei Ying, de cortesía WuXian, discípulo principal de la secta Yunmeng Jiang.—  Realizó una pequeña reverencia.</p><p>— Wen Zhuilu antes Zhao Zhuilu, guarda espaldas de los los hijos del líder de la secta Wen.—  Se presentó con una aro y una inclinación ante el joven maestro.</p><p>— Bien, ahora que se conocen, WuXian, debemos de irnos. Darán los resultados de la competencia.—  Wei Ying asintió sin ganas pero aun así siguió a ambos Wen hasta el campo principal.</p><p>Para cuando llegaron ya los discípulos estaban separados por sus sectas, en una fila cada uno. Wei WuXian prefirió mantenerse atrás de todo y Wen Xu le acompañó, con la barbilla en alto bajo la supervisión de Wen Zhuilu.  <br/>La persona que había ganado el primero puesto fue Wen Ning, aun bajo el asombro de todos por haber podido llegar tan alto. Todos comenzaron a felicitarlo, en mayoría sus amigos de otras sectas, Wei Ying sonrió orgulloso mirando fijamente al rollito de canela, quien al sentir la mirada encima la buscó hasta encontrar con el joven maestro Wei y sonrió tímido. El loto rojo se prometió felicitar al más chico por ese gran logro. </p><p>El segundo puesto se lo había llevado Lan Wangji quién a pesar de casi haberse retirado de la competencia llegó bastante lejos, Wei WuXian infló su pecho con orgullo a su futuro esposo. El tercero fue Lan Xichen, era de esperarse del primer Jade de Gusu.</p><p>Para su sorpresa quien ocupó el cuarto puesto había sido él mismo, alzó ambas cejas incrédulo, ¿le había ocurrido lo mismo que a su Lan Zhan en su primera vida?, que a pesar de haber abandonado todo a las mitad de la competencia había alcanzado estar entre los primero cinco puestos. Una mano se posó sobre su hombro y Wen Xu le felicitó.</p><p>El quinto puesto fue ocupado por su Shidi, se enorgulleció nuevamente, su hermano sin importar que otros dijeran, es bastante poderoso y muy fuerte. Fue testigo de esa fuerza y poder en su segunda vida. </p><p>Y así, se dió por finalizado la conferencia y competencia. </p><p>Se despidió de ambos Wen que estuvieron a su lado todo ese largo tiempo y prometió mandar cartas cada vez que pudiera. Sonrió nuevamente y caminó hacía sus shixiong y Shidi. Fue recibido por su amoroso hermano menor y un fuerte golpe en la nuca por haberse marchado sin decir en dónde estaría. Por suerte, su tío Fengmian llegó al rescate, felicitó primero a su propio hijo y revolvió la cabellera de este con amor antes de también hacer lo mismo con él. </p><p>Buscó con la mirada a cierta persona en especial mientras se alejaban, iban a volver a muelle de loto esa misma tarde, pero quería despedirse de Lan Zhan y de paso, felicitar a A-Ning y despedirse también de él, Huaisang y del pavo real. </p><p>Al primero que vió fue al rollo de canela, le dió un afectuoso abrazo antes de felicitarlo. El menor realmente se veía muy feliz de su logro, sonrió enternecido y de despidió pidiéndole el favor de que le mandara saludos a Wen Qing. Ahora fue a atacar a Nie Huaisang, molestó un poco con el abanico de este y también molestó al líder de la secta Qinghe Nie, un hecho histórico ya que el hombre no parecía que se fuera a molestar, primero, porqué estaba feliz de que su hermano menor tuviera amigos infantiles cómo él,  segundas, no había quedado de últimas en la competencia. </p><p>Se despidió de ambos hermano y al ver al pavo real no dudó en acercarse, se saludaron cómo si fueran amigos de toda la vida, por obvias razones, Wei Ying fue bastante bromista. Los otros discípulos de Lanling Jin no daban merito a lo que veían pero permanecieron en silencio. </p><p>Al ya alejarse finalmente pudo ver esas túnicas de luto a unos cuantos pasos al frente. Su corazón latía con fuerza y apretó los labios para acercarse.</p><p>— Lan Zhan.—  Le llamó y este al reconocer la voz no dudó en darse la vuelta para ver al chico.</p><p>— Wei Ying.— </p><p>— Te felicito por el segundo lugar, seguro lo hiciste muy bien ¡¿A quien miento?!, eres genial en todo Lan Zhan.—  La orejas del Jade se tintaron de rojo. — Algún día deberías de darme clases privadas para que me enseñes a enterrar tu flecha.— Guiñó el ojo con completo descaro y el sonrojo del segundo Jade se intensificó. </p><p>—Desvergonzado.—  Declaró con sus párpados cerrados y Wei WuXian explotó a risas,</p><p>Su futuro esposo tenía reacciones muy cómicas.  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>¡Apoyo la noción con violencia para matar a Wen Chao y al Wen que tomó la cinta de Lan Zhan!. <br/>*Rata aprieta el puño de la rabia.*</p><p>¿Qué opinan de los cambios en la historia?, ¿será Wen Xu de ayuda para Wifi?, ¿Sucederá algo diferente?. ¡Hay muchas cosas que sucederán!.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Capítulo 15: ¡La Quema!.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>¡Disfruten de su lectura!.<br/>Actualizaciones casi al día con el Wattpad.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <em><b>"</b> Incluso cada uno de mis suspiros se tiñeron de blanco,<br/>bajo la sombra de los árboles canto una canción hasta que se pierde.<br/>¿Has visto alguna vez los oscuro que es el cielo al anochecer?.<br/>Las manecillas del reloj golpean,<br/> mi corazón con cada latido.<br/>El tiempo transcurre sin detenerse a medida que sigue su propio camino.<br/>Llevándome al mismo lugar.<br/>Reviviendo ese escenario una y otra vez,<br/>Sigo soñando con sueños sutiles y fugaces.<br/>Ni siquiera sé cómo pronunciar las palabras más amables,<br/>debido a los fragmentos de aquella noche fría y congelada que quedó en mi.<br/>Abrazo con fuerza los brotes de una flor.  Que mantengo mojados con cada una de mis lagrimas.<br/>He estado esperando por esta primavera.<br/>En la eternidad de esta vida. <b>"</b></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b><em>Camino estacional.<br/><span class="u">Aimer.<br/></span>エメ</em>— </b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <b>
      <span class="u">E n c u e n t r o s.</span>
    </b>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Luego de la competencia cada clan se fue por su lado. Wei WuXian regresó a Lotus pier junto a Jiang Fengmian y su hijo Jiang Cheng. Al llegar los tres juntos luego de un largo viaje fueron recibidos con los brazos abiertos por parte de Jiang YanLi, quien al verlos a lo lejos montando un bote fue corriendo hacía el borde del muelle siendo seguida por un emocionado Wei Yang. Aunque este trataba de disimular su alegría con un ceño fruncido y cruzado de brazos mientras se escondía tras su tía y miraba de reojo a los que recién llegaban.</p><p>Madam Yu fue más tranquila y sólo se posó aun lado de su nieto, con el mentón en alto y una pequeña sonrisa de alivio en sus labios al ver sanos y a salvos a su esposo y ambos hijos. Aunque pudo notar el rostro de furia en el rostro de su hijo menor, uno molesto en el de su esposo y otro de incomodidad del revoltoso loto rojo. </p><p>Cuando llegaron al muelle se bajaron en orden y saludaron a todos. Wei Ying literalmente saltó del bote hasta su A-Jie y la abrazó al momento de estar frente a ella mientras lloriqueaba de haberla extrañado bastante. Jiang Cheng hizo una mueca y empujó al mayor para que dejara de llenar de mocos a su hermana y también poder saludarla.</p><p>Hizo un puchero pero no se quejó pues pudo ver a su pequeño A-Yang saliendo de su anterior escondite y no dudó en mandarse sobre el niño para cargarlo en brazos y apachurrarle cómo si fuera algún peluche, el crío comenzó a quejarse y trataba de soltar del agarre de su <em>"madre"</em> y apartaba la cara con una expresión fingida de asco al sentir los cosquilloso besos en sus mejillas y su frente, aunque no lo admitiera si le gustaba ese tipo de trato y por dentro estaba gozando de la atención tan afectuosa del contrario pero por obvias razones no lo iba a demostrar.<br/>No, no, tenía una fachada inexistente que mantener.</p><p>—  A-Ying, deja al pobre mocoso en paz y ven aquí.— Ordenó la matriarca de Yunmeng Jiang. Puchereó un poco pero no soltó a Wei Yang de sus brazos, sólo se acercó y saludó a su madre con una enorme sonrisa, esta le devolvió el saludo pero con una más leve antes de volver a fruncir en ceño y que su expresión relajada cambiara a ser a una de amargura.</p><p>— ¿Sucede algo, madre?.— Preguntó con algo de nerviosismo, ya había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que había visto esa reacción en la mayor y a pesar de que su alma era la de un hombre adulto continuaba intimidándole ese tipo de miradas por parte de Madam Yu.</p><p>— ¿Qué fue lo que ese bastardo hijo de Wen Ruohan te hizo?.— Interrogó con los ojos entrecerrados. Wei WuXian torció los labios con disgusto y apretó el agarre que tenía contra el niño y este le devolvió el abrazo para esconder su rostro en la curvatura del cuello del joven. Aunque debía de admitir que le sorprendió que la mujer supiera de eso pero sólo bastó darle una rápida mirada a su tío Fengmian para que toda sorpresa desapareciera, le dedicó una mirada de traición al mayor y este negó con la cabeza ligeramente.</p><p>— No es la gran cosa madre.— Trató de apaciguar la situación al notar la tensión que comenzó a aumentar, Jiang YanLi se veía algo confundida pero a su vez molesta al escuchar que alguien le hizo algo malo a su A-Xian.</p><p>— ¡¿No es la gran cosa?!.— Cerró los párpados al escuchar el grito de su enojado hermano menor.— ¡Ese perro Wen se quiso sobrepasar contigo!, ¡le romperé las piernas y se lo daré a comer a los perros!.— Con sólo la mención del animal Wei WuXian se estremeció por un escalofrío que le recorrió y el crío en sus brazos le reconfortó con un agarre más firme.</p><p>— Mi señora, A-Cheng me contó algo que sucedió y el porqué A-Xian se retiró a mitad de la competencia.— Explicó posando una mano sobre la cintura de su esposa y esta se relajó ligeramente.— Pero lo más conveniente sería discutir esto en privado mi señora, A-Cheng.— Dijo lo último mirando al loto morado quien bufó al instante cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada.— Hijo, no es el lugar para hablar de algo tan delicado cómo eso.— Palmeó suavemente la cabeza del menor tomándolo por sorpresa pero Jiang Cheng no se alejó, sólo sintió su rostro arder por un momento y sonrió ya más calmado.— A-Li.— Llamó a su hija mayor.</p><p>— ¿Si padre?.— </p><p>— ¿Podrías llevar a A-Yang contigo un rato?, tal vez puedas enseñarle a cocinar tu deliciosa sopa.— La fémina asintió con la cabeza, era bastante notable el hecho de que el niño no podía verse implicado en la situación y mucho menos escuchar por lo que se acercó para tomar a su sobrino pero este se aferró con más firmeza a Wei WuXian, negándose a dejarlo ir.— A-Yang ven. Vamos a cocinar un poco de tu sopa preferida.— Le dedicó una dulce sonrisa al niño y este la miró de reojo pero mordía sus labios con insistencia, dejando a la vista ese curioso diente canino.</p><p>— Pequeño pastelito, ve con tu <em>Yima,</em> más tarde te buscaré para ir a cazar faisanes juntos.— Palmeó la espalda del crío.</p><p>— No quiero dejar a A-Niang.— Refunfuñó en voz baja y todos al rededor suspiraron, Jiang Cheng puso los ojos en blanco y una casi inexistente sonrisa de burla surcó de los labios de Madam Yu.</p><p>— A-Niang no irá a ningún lado y ni tampoco va a desaparecer, ¿si?.— Besó la frente del niño.— Si A-Yang se porta bien con su Yima, A-Niang promete darle muchos postres dulces, ¿Mn?.— El menor pareció más convencido y asintió con la cabeza varías veces.— Perfecto, ahora sé un buen niño y no causes tantos problema.— Miró a Jiang YanLi y le entregó a la joven al niño quien al instante lo recibió y se lo llevó. </p><p>— Bien, vamos.— Madam Yu se dió la vuelta y comenzó a caminar siendo seguida por su esposo quien le miraba con adoración, Jiang Cheng hizo una mueca, ver esa mirada en el rostro de su padre era demasiado para él, le daban ganas de vomitar azúcar.</p><p>Luego de un rato de discusión, mayormente de gritos por parte de Ziyuan Yu amenazando con azotar a Wen Chao con Zidian, Jiang Cheng apoyando y agregando leña al fuego para la matanza, Jiang Fengmian tratando de apaciguar a su hijo y esposa y un callado y tranquilo Wei WuXian que bebía con la paz más grande del mundo de aquella copa de vino e ignorando el alboroto.</p><p>— ¡Ese hijo bastardo! ¡¿Cómo se atreve?! ¡le voy a demostrar el porqué me llaman la araña violeta!, ¡le golpearé tan fuerte que tendrá que suplicarme que lo deje!, ¡que ni siquiera su padre lo a va reconocer!.— Zidian comenzaba a soltar chispas desde el dedo de su portadora.</p><p>— ¡Le romperemos juntos las piernas, madre!, ¡lo haremos trocitos y se los mandaremos de regalo a los Yao!.— Jiang Cheng golpeó la mesa frente suyo con su puño y con la otra mano en el aire, Wei WuXian lo miró de reojo antes de volver a beber del vino.</p><p>— Mi señora, A-Cheng, no es necesario levantar así la voz, también estoy muy molesto e indignado por mi A-Xian- — Fue interrumpido por Jiang Cheng. </p><p>— Nuestro A-Xian.— Corrigió al instante y el loto rojo escupió el vino de su boca. Los demás sólo ignoraron eso para continuar con al disputa. </p><p>— Deberíamos mandar una queja a Wen Ruohan a ver si le enseña un poco de modales a su hijo bastardo.— La matriarca se cruzó de brazos y rechinó los dietes, acción que su hijo menor también realizó sin darse cuenta, Fengmian y Wei Ying intercambiaron miradas pero no comentaron nada sobre esto, uno divertido y el otro resignado.  </p><p>— Dudo que le importe que es lo que hace o no su hijo, ¡sugiero que deberíamos destrozarlo!.— </p><p>— ¡Destrozarlo es demasiado sencillo!, ¡te falta odio A-Cheng!.— Exclamó su madre y el mencionado refunfuñó en voz baja.  </p><p>— Madre, ¿qué tal si dejamos pasar esto?, dudo que ese Wen vuelva a meterse conmigo.— Por muy escandaloso que fuera Wei WuXian y que le apasionara crear caos debía de aceptar de que las cosas se estaban saliendo de control.</p><p>— ¿Y si lo hace otra vez?.— Cuestionó con dureza Madam Yu y Jiang Cheng la apoyó.</p><p>— Puedo defenderme solo.— Se encogió de hombros. </p><p><em>" Soy el temible patriarca Yiling, él hombre que causó enorme terror incluso después de la muerte, ¿Qué debería de temer de un simple mortal cómo Wen Chao?."</em>— Frunció ligeramente las cejas con disgusto. </p><p>— ¿Y si se da el caso de que estés en desventaja?, ¡te recuerdo que aun eres un humano idiota!.— Con poco cariño el loto morado pellizcó la mejilla de su hermano mayor, Wei Ying se quejó al instante y le miró de mala manera. </p><p>— Entonces Lan Zhan me defenderá.— Aseguró con sus mejillas infladas.</p><p>— ¡Tu!.- — Esa no era la respuesta que el menor esperaba escuchar, pensaba que el contrario diría algo cómo <em>"¿Me estas tomando por débil?."</em> o <em>"¡Manos le van a faltar a Wen Chao para pelarme la ver- </em>— Sus pasamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la suave risa de su madre desconcertando ambos jóvenes. </p><p>— La juventud enamorada de hoy en día.— Se burló la mayor y su esposo la miró con reproche. Los colores abandonaron el rostro de Jiang Cheng y sus labios formaron una perfecta "O" mientras que una sonrisa de descaro se dibujaba en los labios de Wei WuXian. </p><p>— ¡Es la verdad madre!, estoy seguro de que <em>mi futuro esposo </em>defenderá a este indefenso y pobre discípulo.— Fingido desfallecer dirigiendo ambas manos hacía su pecho y tirarse de espaldas contra el suelo.</p><p>— ¡Tu!, ¡¿cómo puedes ser tan desvergonzado, Wei WuXian, para declarar al segundo Jade cómo tú futuro esposo?!.— Interrogó Jiang Cheng señalando con su dedo índice a su hermano y este le sacó la lengua infantil mientras inflaba su mejilla nuevamente. </p><p>— Oh, A-Cheng llegó después de que hablamos de este tema mi señora, no se encuentra del todo enterado.— Explicó Jiang Fengmian dejando aun más confundido a su hijo y viendo la diversión en el rostro de su otro hijo. </p><p>— A-Cheng, A-Ying nos habló acerca de sus sentimientos por el segundo joven maestro Lan y tu padre y yo hemos discutido sobre planear un futuro matrimonio entre A-Ying y él. La carta para pedir la unión ya esta escrita y la enviaremos en el momento más conveniente y hacer oficial el compromiso entre tu hermano y el sobrino de Lan Qiren.— Madam Yu lo dijo con total calma ignorando el hecho de que parecía que el alma salía del cuerpo de su hijo menor y las carcajadas por parte del loto rojo al ver en el estado en el que estaba el contrario. </p><p>—¡¿Me estás diciendo que ese hielo andante se llevará a <em>mi hermano!?</em>.— Exclamó con enorme indignación y jaló a Wei WuXian del brazo hasta su pecho para un abrazo dominante.— ¡¿Por qué nadie me dijo de esto antes?!.— Los mayores se encogieron de hombros.</p><p>— No preguntaste.— Dijo Wei Ying al zafarse del agarre o al menos liberar su rostro del pecho del contrario. </p><p>— ¡TU-  — Guardó silencio un momento.— Pero ahora que lo dicen... Eso explica  muchas cosas.— </p><p>— Creí que éramos muy obvios ChengCheng.— El mencionado frunció en ceño y apartó a su hermano de un empujón.</p><p>— ¡¿A quién llamas ChengCheng!?.— Bufó antes de volver a reincorporarse y lanzarle su taza ya vacía al loto rojo pero este la esquivó con facilidad.— Lo que decía, ahora entiendo porqué te enojaste tanto con ese perro Wen cuando desató la cinta de la estatua andante.— Wei WuXian le restó importancia el apodo que su hermano menor le tenía a su amado y al escuchar aquello su mirada y expresión se volvieron sombrías. </p><p>— ¿Un Wen se dignó en tocar la sagrada cinta de un Lan?.— Jiang Fengmian estaba impresionado de ese dato.</p><p>— Creo que le tomó por error, Lan Wangji se veía demasiado molesto pero este.— Señaló al loto rojo que continuaba viendo un punto fijo en la pared.— Se enfureció aun más y espantó al Wen, tomó la cinta, se la dió a Lan Wangji y dijo que él era su hombre antes de marcharse sin decir a dónde iba, ¡incluso partió su arco!.— Madam Yu parecía hasta orgullosa de la reacción de su hijo adoptivo.</p><p>Mientras tanto Wei WuXian continuaba viendo un punto fijo.</p><p><em>"Efectivamente, la pared esta hecha de pared." </em>— Pensó por un momento antes de escuchar apresurados pasos de un niño y luego y peso extra sobre su regazo, viendo a su querido mocoso mirándole con una de esas sonrisa burlonas y traviesas.— ¡Ai-yah!, pero mira a quien tenemos aquí, un pastel escurridizo.— El menor le miró con el ceño fruncido.— ¿En dónde está tu tía, A-Yang?.— Y antes de que el niño contestara por la puerta llegó una sonriente Jiang YanLi con varios plastos servidos sobre una bandeja de plata.</p><p>Todos le dedicaron una sonrisa a la joven y con ayuda del niño del hogar le entregó cada plato a los integrantes de su familia antes de comenzar a comer y dejar de lado la tensión de antes. El resto del día continuó entre risas y momentos cálidos que ayudaba a calmar la ansiedad del loto rojo.</p><p>Pues pronto sucedería la quema en recesos de las nubes. <br/>Y tenía un pésimo presentimiento de lo que pudiera ocurrir. </p><p>
  <b>[ . . . ]</b>
</p><p>Los días pasaron con normalidad, Wei WuXian le pidió a su tío Fengmian que le permitiera ir a Clouds Recesses con la excusa de querer ir a ver a su futuro prometido. El mayor se veía algo dudoso al igual que su esposa, eran algo sobreprotectores con sus hijos pero recibió el apoyo de su hermana y con la insistencia de ambos los adultos no pudieron negarse a la petición de su hijo. </p><p>En el transcurso de ese tiempo tuvieron la corta visita de Nie Huaisang en compañía de su hermano mayor Nie Mingjue. El menor estaba fascinado al momento de conocer a Wei Yang, quien estuvo algo reacio con el chico antes de ganar un poco de confianza por la insistencias de Wei WuXian. El Nie le trajo un montón de detalles y abanicos, estaba sorprendido y escogió algunos los cuales le fueron entregados por el emocionado chico. </p><p>El pequeño Wei no lo dudó dos veces al ver a Nie Mingjue en su hogar un hombre grande y atractivo, con un aura impotente y un ceño fruncido todo el tiempo, pero eso no evitó que el niño le hiciera una broma y cayera en esta, literalmente, cayó al lago de Yunmeng y los amigos de A-Sang no dudaron en ponerse a reír en compañía del pequeño diablillo.</p><p>Antes de marcharse a Recesos de las nubes se despidió de su mocoso prometiéndole traerle algún dulce de Caiyi y lo dejó bajo la responsabilidad de Jiang YanLi. No le avisó a Jiang Cheng de que se marcharía y ni tampoco lo haría, lo conocía muy bien, lo muy testarudo y los celos de hermano menor que tenía y estaba completamente seguro de que lo seguiría hasta Gusu si se enteraba. </p><p>Ahora se encontraba en vuelo sobre su espada Suibian. Sus padres ya se habían encargado de enviar una carta para anunciar su llegada a recesos de las nubes horas antes de partir. Estaba yendo unos dos días antes de que la quema iniciara, para tener tiempo de hablar con el líder de secta para que estuvieran preparados para la confrontación contra los Wen. Además de que dentro de sus túnicas llevaba consigo cierta carta especial.</p><p>Estaba muy nervioso, sólo esperaba que todo saliera bien y evitar que el hogar de su amado sea quemada nuevamente y quedara entre las cenizas, que líder Lan no muriera en manos de los Wen y ni que tampoco le quebraran la pierna a su futuro esposo. </p><p>Al momento de llegar una fuerte ventisca helada chocó contra su rostro y estornudó ante ese hecho. Maldijo en voz baja y comenzó a descender justo en la entrada de los recesos de las nubes, dónde curiosamente se encontraba Qingheng-Jun junto a Lan Xichen esperándole. Les dedicó a ambos una gran sonrisa antes de bajar de su espada y luego enfundarla.</p><p>— ¡Líder de la secta Lan, hermano Xichen!, ¡Wei WuXian les saluda!.— Se inclinó ante ambos hombres, uno negó con la cabeza y el otro parecía bastante cómodo con la entusiasta actitud del niño. </p><p>— Joven maestro Wei.— Saludó de regreso Lan Xichen. </p><p>— A-Xian, ya hablamos sobre la formalidades.— Le reprendió el adulto dulcemente y el menor se encogió con una mirada apenada.— No importa, recibimos una carta sobre tu llegada, ¿sucedió algo malo?.— Wei WuXian apretó los labios y dejó de sonreír para tomar una fachada de seriedad que pocas veces a tenido en su vida, provocando de ambos Lan se miraran por un momento. </p><p>— Lamento decir que mi llegada aquí no es para una visita amistosa Qingheng-Jun, Lan Xichen.— Los contrarios asintieron con la cabeza entendiendo.</p><p>— Lo supuse, joven maestro Wei. Sin ofender pero no creo que vengas a recesos de las nubes para pasear cuando te desagradan las tres mil reglas.— Bromeó el primer Jade haciendo reír a Wei Ying antes de que este retomara la seriedad.</p><p>— Por desgracia eso es cierto. Pero si vendría de visitas para verlos, sin embargo, esta no es la ocasión, tengo algo importante que decirles... En privado.— Miró con desconfianza al rededor, por muy seguro que fuera Gusu pueden haber oídos curiosos queriendo saber lo que sea que fuera a decir. El líder de la Secta Lan asintió con la cabeza y permitió el paso del menor a los recesos de las nubes para así ir todos juntos hacía el Mingshi.</p><p>Muchos discípulos curiosos se aceraron a mirar quien había llegado y se alegraron al ver al revoltoso chico agradable y divertido de Yunmeng aunque su expresión no demostraba felicidad. No dijeron nada y ni tampoco se acercaron a ver que pasaba pues era un asunto serio para ser tratado en el Mingshi. Al cabo de una varilla de incienso Lan Qiren también entró al lugar y se dio inicio a la conversación. </p><p>— Wei WuXian.— Lan Qiren miró con algo de confusión al chico al no verlo armar un alboroto y se extrañó aun más al verlo tomar en silencio del té servido por unos de los sirvientes antes de retirarse.</p><p>— Maestro Qiren.— Parpadeó varías veces desconcertado y el loto rojo suspiró dejando sobre la mesa la taza de té.— Líder de la secta Lan, Gran Maestro Qiren, Primer joven maestro Lan.— Los tres se estremecieron por la formalidad y el tono neutro en el alegre discípulo.— Tengo una información valiosa que otorgarles, antes que a cualquier otro, es por eso de mi visita a recesos de las nubes.— Tomó aire.— Estuve en contacto con uno de los Wen de la familia principal, justo en la competencia en Qishan Wen, alguien cercano a Wen Ruohan.— El entrecejo de Lan Qiren se frunció.— Esa persona me dió una información y me advirtió de lo que el líder de la secta Wen planea hacer con las demás sectas. Piensan atacar cada gran secta para debilitarlas y tomar el poder, el primer objetivo será recesos de las nubes.— Ambos adultos se sorprendieron ante ello.— Parece ser que los vieron cómo una amenaza a su futura tiranía y quieren acabar con ustedes. La siguiente secta será Yunmeng Jiang y trataran de acabar con Qinghe Nie.— Lan Xichen fue ahora quien frunció en ceño.— Los Wen quieren tomar el control total de todas las sectas.—</p><p>— ¿Quién te dió esa información, Wei WuXian?.— Interrogó en un extraño tono apacible Lan Qiren mirando fijamente al joven.</p><p>— Por desgracia no puedo decirlo, maestro Qiren. Pero he venido aquí para dar apoyo en el combate contra los Wen, Líder de la secta Lan, la quema será en unos dos días y debemos de estar preparados para ello.— Apretó sus propias túnicas entre sus dedos.</p><p>—No hay necesidad de eso A-Xian, sorprendentemente A-Huan se encargó de eso.— Wei WuXian quedó descolocado ante eso y miró fijamente al mencionado. </p><p>— Desde que Wangji quedó en segundo puesto en la competencia de tiro con arco supuse que algo así sucedería, las actitudes de los Wen lo decían todo, joven maestro Wei, por eso tomé cartas en el asunto pero desconocía cuando iban a atacar y por eso me mantuve alerta. Pero me alegra mucho saber de su apoyo en nuestra lucha.— Lan Xichen reverenció al joven maestro.</p><p>— Prometo hacer todo lo posible para evitar bajas en la lucha, Gusu Lan no puede ser quemado por unos simples Wen.— Afirmó volviendo a tomar la taza con el té caliente servido.</p><p>— Es reconfortante saber que tenemos de tu apoyo A-Xian y estoy seguro de que cumplirás tu palabra, pero no te pongas en mucho riesgo y si las cosas se complican lo mejor será que te retires junto a los ancianos, niños y mujeres que serán evacuados antes de la lucha.— Wei WuXian negó con la cabeza.</p><p>— Qingheng-Jun, no pienso dar brazo a toser en esta batalla, sin embargo... Creo que lo conveniente sería que usted sea quien se retire.— Antes de que el mayor pudiera protestar se adelantó.— Eres el líder de la secta, el padre del hermano Xichen y Lan Zhan.— Lan Qiren arqueó una ceja y Lan Xichen sonrió tras su manga.— Ellos quieren matarte para tomar el control y no podemos permitir eso, por favor.— Rogó en voz baja y el adulto suspiró derrotado.</p><p>— Esta bien, evacuaré junto a Qiren y mantendré a salvo a los demás evacuados, bajaremos por la parte trasera de la colina para no tener que pasar en medio de la batalla.— El contrario asintió con la cabeza.— Dejando ese tema de lado.— Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del líder de la secta.— He notado lo muy cercano que son A-Zhan y A-Xian.— El último nombrado tragó un largo sorbo de té, Lan Xichen se vió algo emocionado y Lan Qiren puso los ojos en blanco al ya saber a que quería llegar su hermano por lo que comenzó a recitar las reglas del clan en su cabeza.— Y quería preguntarte de, ¿Qué opinas de un compromiso?.— El loto rojo escupió el té. </p><p>— ¡Wei WuXian!.— Regañó el viejo Qiren y el primer Jade soltó una sutil risa.</p><p>— ¡¿C—Compromiso?!.— Repitió algo confundido, ¿ya se había ganado al suegro?, ¿en verdad hablaba de un compromiso??.— Un compromiso... ¿Entre quienes?.— Qingheng-Jun le dedicó una mirada divertida.</p><p>— Entre A-Zhan y tu.—  Sip, el suegro ya estaba de su lado. Sus mejillas se tintaron de rojo y espero alguna queja por parte de Lan Qiren pero este se mantuvo en silencio para su sorpresa, ¡por un momento creyó que le daría alguna desviación de Qi!, pero al voltear a mirarlo incluso pudo notar una mirada de estar de acuerdo. Sintió su alma abandonar su cuerpo al ver la mirada amable en el rostro del vejete. Sería el mismo quien tendría esa desviación de Qi, incluso pudo sentir la sangre subir por su garganta.</p><p>— ¿Lan Zhan y yo?.—</p><p>— Joven maestro Wei, mi hermano nos contó lo que sucedió en la competencia de tiro con arco, cómo accidentalmente un joven maestro Wen le arrebató su cinta.— Su sonrisa se ensanchó.— Y el cómo actuaste ante eso, supongo que conoces el significado de las cintas ¿no?.— El menor asintió con la cabeza levemente.</p><p>— Por eso pensamos en planear un compromiso.— Wei Ying abrió y cerró la boca cómo un pez sin saber que decir y metió su mano entre sus túnica de manera poco digna para sacar un papel perfectamente doblado y sellado para entregárselo al adulto.— ¿Umh?, ¿esto que es?.— </p><p>— Es una carta de Yunmeng Jiang, El líder y Madam Yu la mandaron de su parte...— Apretó los labios al ver cómo es que el contrario la sacaba y leía el contenido. Lan Qiren se veía curioso por lo que olvidando las reglas se posó aun lado de su hermano para leer también el contenido, Lan Xichen parecía ansioso pero ya sospechaba y todo se confirmó al escuchar la sonora carcajada saliendo de los labios de su padre y la exclamación de asombro de su tío.</p><p>— ¡Supongo que tuvimos la misma idea todo este tiempo!, Fengmian realmente sabe.— Volvió a reír.— Me alegra saber que ellos están de acuerdo. Cuando todo se calme un poco hablaremos todos juntos para formalizar el compromiso entre ustedes dos.— El menor asintió con la cabeza volviendo a sonreír ampliamente.— Me alegra saber que mi futuro yerno corresponde los sentimientos de mi hijo. —</p><p>— Estoy seguro que a Wangji le hará muy feliz la noticia.— Y así mismo, se dió por finalizada la discusión. Qingheng-Jun mandó una carta de respuesta hacía la familia Jiang y le mostró a A-Xian la habitación en dónde se quedaría. Wei Ying se sintió algo tonto al no haber traído algo de ropa consigo pero Lan Xichen le facilitó unas prendas para los días en el que se quedaría en recesos de las nubes. </p><p>A los días posteriores comenzaron a darse las estrategias y Wei WuXian le compartió alguna ideas a Lan Xichen para cambiar un poco la defensa de la secta y colocar una más efectiva, dónde los ataques lejanos y ocultos serían lo que mayor destaque tendrían. Una línea de discípulos con alto nivel de cultivo en el frente siendo mandados por Lan Wangji quien al ver al loto rojo en su hogar no dudó en seguirlo a todos lados y haciéndole compañía, su hermano mayor le explicó que era lo que sucedía y habló sobre el compromiso. Por muy cara de estatua que tuviera el menor era obvia la felicidad desbordando de los ojos del segundo Jade. </p><p>Y así pasaron los días hasta el momento de la quema. Wei Ying no sabía a que horas comenzaba o en que momento llegarían, no estaba consciente de todo ello, tampoco recordaba si alguien se lo había mencionado en algún momento pero ahí estaban, dos discípulos se encontraban escondidos entre los arboles vigilando la estrada de Clouds Recesses y la barrera, esperando el momento de anunciar la llegada de los Wen. </p><p>Todo estaba en silencio, Wei WuXian acompañó al último grupo de mujeres y niños a evacuar Gusu y Qingheng-Jun junto a Lan Qiren le desearon suerte antes de retirarse también. Regresó hacía la segunda barrera de discípulos en el lado Este para tomar posición. Estaba a cargo de apoyar a los discípulos más jóvenes, lograba escuchar a sus espaldas murmullos de emoción de algunos de los chicos y rodó los ojos divertido pero halagado por la admiración de ellos.</p><p>— ¡Es Wei WuXian!.— Murmuró uno hacía el compañero que tenía aun lado.— Escuché que vino para dar apoyo, ¡estoy seguro que con su ayuda será pan comido enfrentar a los Wen!.— Susurró casi dando saltitos.</p><p>— También escuché que fue él quien consiguió la información sobre el ataque y que su nivel de cultivo es tan alto cómo el segundo Jade.— El loto rojo sonrió apretando los labios para no reír, esos chicos hablaban sobre él cómo si no estuviera presente.<br/><em>"¿No que hablar de las personas a sus espaldas estaba prohibido en recesos de las nubes?."</em>— Bromeó.—<em> "Pero, ¿Quién soy yo para juzgar?."</em>—</p><p>— ¿Si supieron que quedó en cuarto puesto en la competencia aun cuando se fue a la mitad?, es sensacional.— Esa conocida voz llegó a sus oídos y antes de que algún otro discípulo dijera algo sonó la voz de alerta de los vigilantes, dando a entender de que los Wen habían llegado.</p><p>— ¡En posición!.— Exclamó con fuerte voz escuchando a sus espaldas un <em>"Si señor"</em>, el sordo sonido del metal siendo retirado de su funda se escuchó cómo un afilado viento de energía espiritual. Desenfundó a Suibian y entrecerró los ojos al ver las túnicas rojas acercándose a la primera hilera de defensa. </p><p>La batalla comenzó. Todos comenzaron a luchar cómo podían, algunos Wen lograban pasar la primera defensa para dar con ellos pero rápidamente los interceptaba con su espada y evitaba que los menores resultaran con heridas. Tal vez había subestimado a los Wen pues los que atacaban tenían un nivel abrumador de cultivo.</p><p>Jadeos, el ensordecedor sonido de las espadas chocando y cuerpos comenzaron a caer al suelo. Wei WuXian se alejó considerablemente para posarse en el centro y en un rápido movimiento activó los talismanes que había creado hace ya un año. Los talismanes se dieron lugar justo en frente de sus narices y una luz rojiza y cegadora se dio por un breve instante antes de que una barrea casi invisible a la vista se diera lugar y varios cultivadores Wen chocaran contra esta y trataran de destruirla.</p><p> Aun le quedaban energías por lo que se recompuso con rapidez, viajó su mirada por el territorio y notó a los más jóvenes siendo acorralados por un gran grupo de cultivadores con túnicas blancas y rojas. Frunció en ceño y sin dudarlo saltó a la acción, bastaron tan sólo unos movimientos cargados con abundante energía espiritual y un poco de energía resentida para exterminar a los amenazantes Wen, cayendo de pie frente al grupo de los jóvenes Lan. Quienes saltaron una exclamación de asombro pero no se quedó a escuchar. </p><p>En el suelo había varios cuerpos que en sus ropas estaba el símbolo del sol y para su alegría no había ningún Lan caído. Fue a la fila de defensa frontal para así encarar a quien sea que estuviera mandando y liderando el ataque. Lan Wangji luchaba ferozmente contra unos cinco Wen pero estos no parecían darle tanta guerra al Lan con sofisticados y elegantes movimientos de su espada Bichen. </p><p>Se quedó mirando a su futuro esposo embelesado por al belleza de este, no tenía ni una arruga en su ropa y ni tampoco una gota de sangre manchando sus vestiduras, su cabellera se movía al compas de sus movimientos y ni un pelo estaba fuera de lugar. ¡Su Lan Zhan sin duda era demasiado sexy!. </p><p>Tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que a duras penas pudo notar la espada yendo en su dirección y logró bloquear el ataque con Suibian, creando un choque entre ambos metales que al momento de golpear soltaron unas chispas de energía espiritual.</p><p>— ¡Ai-yah!, ¡los ataques sorpresa son muy groseros!.— Se quejó mirando con su ceño fruncido al Wen quien ahora tenía una expresión de asombro en su rostro. </p><p>—¿Eh?.— Ambos parpadearon varías veces sin soltar sus espadas las cuales aun estaban quietas pero ninguno ejerció fuerza en la pelea.</p><p>— ¿A-Xu?.— Preguntó desconcertado.</p><p>— ¿WuXian?.— Contestó este muy confundido.</p><p>— ¡Wei Ying!.—Escuchó el llamado de su amado a lo lejos.</p><p>— Lan Zhan.— Sonrió levemente.</p><p>— ¡Wei WuXian!.— </p><p>— ¿¡Jiang Cheng?!.— Ahora si que las cosas estaban raras.</p><p>— ¡A-Ying!.— Casi se atragantó al ver quien más entraba en escena.</p><p>— ¡¿A-Sang?!, ¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí?, ¿una reunión familiar?.— Cuestionó completamente incrédulo mientras bajaba a Suibian y la metía en su funda nuevamente. A lo lejos podía ver a su hermano luchar contra un Wen y a Huaisang atacando con fuertes ventiscas con su abanico a todo aquel que se dignara a acercársele. </p><p>— ¿WuXian? , ¿qué es lo que haces aquí?.— Cuestionó el mayor también bajando su espada.</p><p>— Eso debería preguntarte yo.— Frunció en ceño mientras hacía un puchero.</p><p>— Mi padre me envió...— Contestó en voz baja Wen Xu mientras agachaba la mirada.— Me ordenó quemar recesos de las nubes.— Wei Ying escuchó el tono desanimado en la voz del contrario y suspiró comprendiendo. </p><p>— Debí suponerlo, lo lamento. No creí que fueras ser a tu quien liderada esto.— Ladeó la cabeza señalando con esta misma la lucha que estaba a su alrededor. </p><p>— Tampoco quería liderar esto, pero no iba a permitir que mi hermano menor se hiciera cargo.— Wei WuXian hizo una mueca al pensar en Wen Chao.— Quería que fuera algo rápido y regresar a Qishan para encerrarme por la eternidad.— Desvió la mirada.— No puedo desobedecer a padre.—</p><p>— ¿Por qué no detienes todo esto y se retiran?.— </p><p>— Si regreso a Qishan y recesos de las nubes no esta en cenizas mi padre no tendrá piedad, WuXian.— Apretó los puños y también la empuñadura de la espada, provocando que esta temblara ligeramente pero Wei WuXian estaba tranquilo, sabía que el contrario no tenía la intención de lastimarlo.— Tienes que entender que no puedo parar esto.— El loto rojo pareció pensarlo un momento y una idea surcó en su cabeza, pero antes de decir algo un destello azul a lo lejos se vió y se alertó.</p><p>— ¡Joven amo Wen!.— Exclamó Wen Zhuilu corriendo en dirección a ambos para proteger a Wen Xu del certero ataque del segundo joven maestro Lan. Pero antes de que Bichen lograra acercarse, Wei WuXian se interpuso. Lan Wangji se detuvo al instante con impresión y el filo de su espada tan sólo creó una cortada superficial en el cuello del chico. Wen Zhuilu miró con asombro la escena y se acercó lentamente, al igual que Jiang Cheng y Nie Huaisang, siendo protegido por su hermano Nie Mingjue quien empuñaba el feroz abe, Baxia. </p><p>— ¡Wei Ying!.— Lan Wangji sonaba asustado y retiró su ataque con la espada, dejándola aun lado y acercándose al menor para poner sus manos sobre las mejillas del contrario y verle con preocupación.— Wei Ying...—</p><p>— Ya, ya, Lan Zhan, no fue nada.— Dijo al ver que este levantaba su mentón para ver el ligero corte dónde una línea carmesí se dio lugar y una que otra gota de sangre se derramó.— Sólo fue un rasguño, en dos días no quedará ni una cicatriz.— Tomó leventemente ambas manos de su amado entre las suyas y depositó su beso sobre los nudillos, dedicándole luego una gran sonrisa.</p><p>— Lastimé a Wei Ying.— Susurró con angustia Lan Wangji.</p><p>— No fue apropósito Lan Zhan, no querías lastimarme, pero no iba a permitir que lastimaras a A-Xu, él no es nada más que una victima más de Wen Ruohan. Lo conozco, es un amigo mío.— Aclaró  para hacerse aun lado y permitir que ambos mayores se miraran detenidamente.— Lan Zhan, debemos protegerlo, tengo una idea para parar esta lucha y mantener a salvo a A-Xu.—</p><p>— ¿Qué es lo que tienes en mente?.— Preguntó Wen Xu y a su lado se posó Wen Zhuilu. Lan Wangji entrecerró los ojos y tomó firmemente la cintura de su futuro prometido. Provocando cierto desconcierto en el rostro de ambos Wen.</p><p>— Antes que nada, joven maestro Wei, le agradezco eternamente que haya salvado la vida del primer joven maestro Wen.— Wen Zhuilu se inclinó pero su reverencia quedó a medias por el agarre en ambos hombros y fue enderezado por el sonriente loto rojo.</p><p>— No es necesario agradecer, no ahora que las cosas pueden salir bien o mal.— Dijo esto último mirando a Wen Xu y soltó los hombros del mayor al notar la mirada de vinagre de Lan Wangji.— A-Xu, ¿confía en mi?.— El contrario parpadeó varías veces antes de asentir.— Perfecto.— Y sin que nadie pudiera reaccionar a tiempo sacó a Suibian, tomó del brazo al Wen dándole la vuelta y saltó lo más alto posible para ir a una plataforma de gran altura, Wen Xu por su parte se dejó llevar por el chico y ni se mosqueó al sentir el filo de la espada de Wei WuXian justo en su cuello. Wen Zhuilu se asustó por esto pero al ver el guiño que le dedicó el revoltoso chico se relajó.</p><p>— ¡Todos deténganse ahora!.— Exclamó llamando la atención de los cultivadores. Los guerreros Wen se tensaron al  ver quien había quedado vulnerable ante el joven.— ¡Será mejor que ustedes los Wen se retiren antes de que haga llover sangre con su joven amo Wen Xu!.— Amenazó apegando aun más la espada a la piel del mayor pero sin llegar a herirlo realmente.</p><p>— ¡Retirada!, ¡retirada!.— Wen Zhuilu le siguió el juego al loto rojo, cada Wen se veía dudoso pero tuvieron que acatar la orden, estaban en una desventaja enorme, por lo que dejaron de luchar y corrieron de regreso por dónde entraron, algunos fueron atacados por Lan Xichen y Nie Mingjue pero lograron escapar. Casi todos tenían heridas fatales y la sangre manchaba sus vestiduras. Wen Zhuilu se detuvo un momento mirando con agradecimiento al menor y también se fue junto al ejercito que no tuvo ni tiempo para si quiera quemar los recesos de las nubes.</p><p>La lucha fue un gran éxito. </p><p>— ¿En serio?, ¿hacer llover sangre?.— Se burló Wen Xu y Wei WuXian bufó antes de soltar al contrario y enfundar su espada para así, ambos bajar de un salto y dirigirse hacía los demás. Lan Wangji se acercó a Wei WuXian para revisar su bienestar para luego, rodear su cintura con su brazo y apegarlo aun costado suyo. Jiang Cheng no dudó en reclamarle por no haberle dicho nada sobre la batalla y Nie Huaisang se mantuvo sonriendo.</p><p>Lan Xichen llegó junto a Nie Mingjue, ambos algo confundidos por lo que pasaba y la tranquilidad en los jóvenes. El segundo se puso alerta al ver a un perro Wen con vida y de pie cerca de los chicos y no dudó en mandar a Baxia en su dirección el pero filoso destello rojo bloqueó su ataque.</p><p>— ¡Líder de la secta Nie!, esa no es forma para darle la bienvenida a un nuevo aliado.— Chilló Wei WuXian con un puchero en sus labios, ganando un golpe en la nuca por parte de su hermano y Lan Wangji miró con veneno a Jiang Cheng, mientras que Nie Huaisang reía tras su abanico, disfrutando del show.  </p><p>Nie Mingjue casi pierde la cabeza de la impresión. </p><p>Luego de evitar que casi todos los Lan se mandaran a matar a Wen Xu fueron juntos al Mingshi. El primer jade se encargó de llamar a su padre para anunciar la victoria y todos los evacuados regresaron celebrando felices con el hecho de que su hogar no fue destruido. Wei Ying se tomó la molestia de explicar la situación del Wen que estaba a un costado suyo quien también recibió el apoyo de Nie Huaisang. Lan Wangji tan sólo observaba en silencio la interacción entre todos sin soltar su agarre en la cintura del loto rojo quien con completo descaro recostó su cabeza en el hombro del mayor y sonreía enormemente. </p><p>Cuando llegó el líder de la secta Lan y el maestro Qiren volvió a hablar y contó lo que tenía pensado para mantener a su amigo a salvo.</p><p>— Su padre le obligó y saben que llevarle la contraria a Wen Ruohan no es nada bueno, incluso si es su propio hijo no dudara en tomar un castigo cruel para él. Así que fingiremos que lo secuestramos y lo mantendremos oculto.— Explicó.</p><p>— Y tienen ventaja, Wen Zhuilu está de su lado gracias a la amabilidad de WuXian. Estoy seguro de que Wen Zhuilu se encargará de que no vuelvan a atacar Gusu.— No fueron contra de su palabra ya que bueno, si Wei WuXian confiaba en el chico, ¿por qué no hacerlo ellos también?.  </p><p>Y así se dió por finalizada la batalla pero recién comenzaba la guerra.<br/>La lucha para derribar el sol nada más daba sus inicios y eso mismo lo sabía Wei WuXian. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>¡Oh por las barbas de Qiren!, Wen Xu merece vivir, ¿si verdad?, está chiquito también y no tiene la culpa que por desgracia de Wen Chao es su hermano.<br/>La verdad no se me ocurre nada para poner aquí en notas JAJAJAJ<br/>No olviden apoyar y comentar si les gustó. &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Capítulo 16: Adoctrinamiento [Primera parte].</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>¡Disfruten de su lectura!.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <b>
    <em>"</em>
  </b>
  <em> Este cuerpo se </em>
  <em>marchitaba</em>
  <em> a causa de la discordia,<br/></em>
  <em>pero también pudo suspirar el suave rocío de aquella primavera cómo una nube en el firmamento.<br/></em>
  <em>En el momento adecuado todos los asuntos se sintonizan con los sentimientos del corazón.<br/></em>
  <em>El mundo escuchó que no hay historia romántica que haya sido escrita sin las penas y alegrías de un apasionado sentimiento.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aturdido por despertar de un sueño impactante,<br/></em>
  <em>bajo la luz de la luna siempre se escuchará las inquietudes de la gente. </em>
  <em>La lluvia y los vientos nocturnos de los ríos y lagos,<br/></em>
  <em>invita a que mil pinceles graben con su tinta la historia.<br/></em>
  <em>¿Pero quien comentó sobre la caballerosidad y el orgullo de aquellas personas?.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mira años tras años y escribe un nuevo comienzo.</em>
  <b>
    <em> "</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <b>Bù</b>
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <b>fù</b>
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <b>tiānyá</b>
  </em>
  <em>
    <b>.</b>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <b>Destined </b>
    </em>
  </span>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <b>for</b>
    </em>
  </span>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <b> the End </b>
    </em>
  </span>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <b>of</b>
    </em>
  </span>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <b> the </b>
    </em>
  </span>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <b>World</b>
    </em>
  </span>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <b>.</b>
    </em>
  </span>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <b>不负天涯.—</b>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <b>¡ E l   W e n   p u t o   C h a o !.</b>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><hr/><p>Fue un trabajo algo complicado por parte de Wei WuXian para que recesos de las nubes dejara bajo su protección a su nuevo amigo Wen Xu. En un comienzo Lan Qiren se negó rotundamente a tener un enemigo tan cerca y peor aun si se trataba de aquella persona que lideró el ataque a su hogar. Antes pudo evitar que saltaran a cortarle la cabeza al Wen, cortesía de Nie Minghue que cuando todo se tranquilizó estuvo apunto de usar a Baxia contra el hijo de Wen Ruohan, sino hubiese sido por Nie Huaisang que reaccionó rápidamente usando su abanico cómo un contraataque hacía Baxia y su hermano mayor lo más probable es que Wen Xu hubiera terminado decapitado. </p><p>Por suerte, tal parecía que su futuro suegro le tenía mucho aprecio, desconocía la razón de este cariño pero no se quejaba, el hombre era alguien justo y le dió la razón y apoyó su idea de mantener oculto al Wen hasta nuevo aviso. Prometió volver por él cuando evitara el ataque a muelle de Loto y salvar a su familia y la familia de Wen Ning. Habían transcurrido días desde la batalla en Gusu y su victoria gracias a la relación amistosa entre Wei WuXian y Wen Xu. Otra vez, el poder de la amistad haciendo de las suyas, My little pony no era nada a comparación a Wei Ying que sería capaz de hacerse amigo de alguna bestia. Ya sea por diversión o por idiota. </p><p>
  <em>Las dos son muy probables. </em>
</p><p>En fin, regresando al tema primordial. Qingheng-Jun aceptó en cuidar al Wen y mantenerlo oculto dentro de las paredes de recesos de las nubes, Wei WuXian agradeció este detalle y Lan Qiren tuvo que aceptar a regañadientes. El tiempo que estuvo ahí en Gusu se la pasó mayormente siendo interrogado por su Shidi y A-Sang, mayoría de preguntas eran sobre cosas que ya había respondido antes. Claramente en parte habían mentiras suaves pero ello no debían de porqué saberlo. Los momentos que tenía a solas los aprovechaba para ir a acosar a su futuro marido, amaba sus reacciones, amaba la forma en las que las orejas de su Lan Zhan se tintaban de rojo al sentirse apenado  y siendo tímido, le era sumamente adorable y más cuando le recamaba diciendo su muy típico.</p><p>
  <em>"— Desvergonzado.—"</em>
</p><p>¡Lo amaba demasiado!, no podía llegar a imaginar una vida sin su amado, sería muy triste y demasiado aburrida, no tener a quien le soportara todos sus berrinches y que cumpliera cada pequeño capricho, sería algo horrible. Estaba seguro que nadie sobre la faz de la tierra tenía más paciencia que su amado Jade. Jiang Cheng casi le hizo un altar al segundo maestro Lan nada más al ver cómo se que este soportaba las travesuras de su hermano mayor, pero por obvias razones no le hizo ese altar, el segundo jade no le agradaba.</p><p>— Ejem, celos de hermano.—  Nie Huaisang tosió falsamente al recibir una mirada fulminante por parte de Jiang Cheng que yacía de brazos cruzados y con una expresión de estar demasiado molesto mientras que el dúo presenciaba la empalagosa escena de un desvergonzado Wei Ying sentado sobre las piernas de Lan Wangji mientras acariciaban unos bellos conejos blanco y negro que se encontraban sobre el regazo del loto rojo.  </p><p>— ¿Qué dijiste?.—  Interrogó con voz afilada.</p><p>—  Que hermoso prado.—  Abanicó su propio rostro y desvió la mirada al instante, escondiendo su gran sonrisa tras el abanico. </p><p>— A mi me parece que son adorables.—  Ambos se sobresaltaron y gritaron al ver una tercera presencia justo en medio de ambos. Eran Wen Xu con una sonrisa en su rostro y con ropas de la secta Lan, sólo que se lograba notar que no era del clan ya que no tenía ninguna cinta con patrón de nubes rodeando su frente.  </p><p>— Opino lo mismo.—  Apoyó Nie Huaisang al instante mirando al Wen con emoción, emoción que ambos compartían al ver aquel par juntos. Jiang Cheng fingió vomitar por esto mismo.  </p><p><em>"Dioses denme paciencia y no fuerza porqué si me das más fuerza les romperé la pierna a estos idiotas."</em>—  Cerró sus párpados tratado de relajar ese estrés que le generaba estar cerca de sus amigos con neuronas inexistentes. Él le tenía mucho aprecio a sus nuevas amistades y a su hermano mayor, cosa que no diría en voz alta, sin embargo eran muy capaces de sacarlo de quicio fácilmente y con la sola presencia del loto rojo frente a él le generaban ganas de tirar a su hermano por un acantilado.</p><p>La razón por la que había ido a recesos de las nubes el día de la batalla, que por cierto, batalla de la cual no estaba enterado. Había ido por nada más porqué su madre le obligó en ir a buscar a su hermano y su padre apoyó a la matriarca, por lo que resignado tuvo que dar un vuelo en su espada para llegar lo más pronto posible a Gusu, saludar y arrastrar a su hermano de regreso a Yunmeng Jiang si era necesario, incluso llevó una soga por si tenía que amarrarlo. Era obvio decir que se sorprendió ver la sangre salpicándose en los suelos de la entrada de recesos de las nubes y que la barrera estuviera destruida siendo remplazada por otra que extrañamente le permitió entrar. Luego de que ganaran no dudó en mandar una carta de regreso a su hogar para avisarle a sus padres lo que sucedió al llegar y el cómo es que su hermano mayor era un traedor de problemas andante, sus progenitores respondieron con preocupación preguntando por la salud de ambos, claro esta que ninguno sufrió nada grave y respondió de que no deberían de preocuparse, y avisó de que se quedarían unos días más antes de volar de regreso a Lotus Pier. </p><p>Ese día era el de regreso. Todos se despidieron y les desearon suerte en su viaje, en cada momento del vuelo sobre sus espadas pudo notar la emoción y felicidad desbordando en la mirada del loto rojo. Estaba entre fastidiado y feliz por él, el líder de la secta Lan había aceptado el compromiso gustoso y respondió a la carta, la cual llevaba su hermano con recelo entre sus túnicas.</p><p>Ninguno se los dos sintió el tiempo de vuelo ya que cuando es dieron cuenta estaban sobre uno de los lagos de Muelle de loto y prontamente  en el muelle. No se sorprendieron al ver a su familia ahí esperándolos, bajaron de sus espadas y las enfundaron antes  de ir a abrazar a sus padres. Madam Yu lo regañó por ser tan irresponsables al meterse en una lucha así pero luego les felicitó por haberla ganado. Jiang Fengmian acarició la cabeza de su hijo menor y palmeó el hombro del mayor, demostrado lo orgulloso que estaba de ambos. Jiang YanLi les recibió con su deliciosa sopa de Raíz de loto con costilla, aunque la porción del caldo de Wei Ying no tenía costilla. Wei Yang siguió a su tía y al ver a su JiuJiu no dudó en correr y saltar sobre el joven en un abrazo siendo correspondido al instante. Wei WuXian miró con reproche a su hijo pero este al terminar de saludar a Jiang Cheng fue a por el loto rojo. Cabe el resaltar que el resto del día el chico no lo soltó en ningún momento y estuvo apegado a él, incluso a la hora del baño, tuvo que bañarse con su hijo que andaba muy caramelizado, supuso que esto era obra de su JieJie pero no le dió importancia, estaba encantado por lo dulce que estaba siendo su pequeño pastelito. </p><p>Luego del baño le entregó a ambos adultos la carta de respuesta de Qingheng-Jun, su futuro suegro. Todos en su familia estuvieron muy felices por la noticia del nuevo compromiso que se celebraría cuando las cosas estuvieran más tranquilas o eso sugirió el menor. Las únicas personas que no se veían muy conformes por el compromiso fueron su hermano menor y su propio hijo que buscaba siempre el momento exacto para reprocharle sobre el compromiso siendo apoyado por Jiang Cheng y Jiang YanLi le protegió de ambos celosos y les regañó con cariño. Ella sabía lo que se sentía estar comprometido con la persona que amaba con todo el corazón, pese a que el pavo real, ejem, Jin ZiXuan había cometido muchos erres los cuales remendó y se disculpó públicamente ante la bella chica, ganado la aprobación de Wei WuXian y la medio aprobación de Jiang Cheng ese día. </p><p>Y así mismo, transcurrió un mes hasta que la desgracia sucedió. Una carta fue enviada a muelle de loto y cayó en manos del líder Jiang Fengmian anunciando un adoctrinamiento de la seta Wen justo en Qishan, dónde les ordenaron el mandar a sus herederos y discípulos con el mejor cultivo, todo para que los expertos en la secta pudieran instruirlos en el mundo del cultivo. Eso generó un mal sabor de boca en la matriarca de Yunmeng y su esposo, nada de lo que tuviera que ver con los Wen les traía confianza y menos con lo arrogante que eran ellos. A excepción de los amigos Wen de su hijo adoptivo, ya conocían a Wen Ning y a Wen Qing, la última gracias a que ella fue la que estuvo al tanto de Wei Ying en el momento que decayó su salud, el primero fue por las cartas que el loto rojo le enviaba y lo muy bien que hablaba del tímido chico y luego estaba el misterioso Wen amigo de su retoño quien se encargó de evitar que la batalla en Recesos de las nubes continuara y que ahora estaba siendo escondido y cuidado por la secta Gusu Lan. </p><p>Durante un momento del almuerzo Jiang Fengmian habló sobre el tema de la carta. Madam Yu se veía realmente molesta e insultaba a la secta Wen cada vez que tenía la oportunidad.</p><p>— ¡Cómo si fuera a permitir que mis mocosos vayan a ese lugar para que los tomen de rehenes!, ¡Los Wen en verdad quieren conocer el porqué me llaman araña violeta!.—  Exclamó mientras que colocaba con fuerza el pocillo sobre la mesa, generando un sonido sordo que sobresaltó al único niño en la mesa.—  Lo lamento A-Yang, tu abuela sólo esta muy molesta.—  Palmeó la cabeza del más joven con cariño y con una mirada suave antes de desviar su vista hacía otro lado y su expresión retomó la furia.— En verdad que están siendo demasiado arrogantes, esos malditos perros Wen.— Tranquilamente Wei WuXian tapó los oídos de su hijo el cual estaba sentado sobre su regazo y comía ignorando todo a su alrededor, al menos algunas cosas. </p><p>— Mi señora, no servirá de nada quejarnos, tampoco podemos llevarles la contraria. La carta decía que que si nos negamos a enviarlos seríamos acusados por traición a la nobleza y daño a los otros clanes.—  Tomó la mano de su mujer con cariño y depositó un suave beso sobre los nudillos de la fémina, viendo que esta se relajaba al menos un poco pues sus labios dejaron de fruncirse. — Lo mejor será enviar a A-Cheng y a A-Xian, también a otros discípulos para que los cuiden y esperar que los Wen no hagan nada malo.— La matriarca de Yunmeng suspiró derrotada y acarició su entrecejo con su mano libre.</p><p>— Madre, no se preocupe, estaremos bien.—  Aseguró Jiang Cheng mientras bebía de su copa de vino.—  No permitiremos que algún perro Wen mande sobre nosotros.—  Alzó su mentó y su progenitora bufó.</p><p>— De eso estoy segura mocoso, pero tienes que recordar que cuando estén ahí no podrán hacer nada, a ellos no les importará si eres hijo o no del líder de una secta.— Se cruzó de brazos y rechinó los dientes.— No voy a permitir que se lleven a mis hijos.— Fengmian soltó un suspiro y acarició la mejilla de su amada.</p><p>— No podemos hacer nada mi señora, pero estoy seguro de que ellos van a estar bien.— Dijo esto último tomando las manos de la mujer y esta dejó toda la tensión y furia de hace un momento aun lado. Los menores tan sólo podían mirar en silencio y admirar cómo es que el líder de la secta era capaz de calmar a la temible araña violeta con tan sólo un suave tacto.</p><p>— No creas que no sé que mis hijos son fuerte y poderosos, ¡fui yo quien lo entrenó y y no entrené perras débiles!.—  Wei WuXian dió fe a eso. Él no era débil, en su vida pasada pudo soportar el<em> todos los días son todos los días </em>de su marido y pudo estar bien luego de unas cuatro rondas, dependiendo de su estado de humor y las formas en las que provocaba a su Lan Zhan pero eso era cuento aparte. Regresando al tema, Jiang YanLi con mucho amor le pidió a su madre que moderara su lenguaje ya que había un niño presente pero Wei Yang estaba más fresco que una lechuga, ignorando la indignación de su abuela y robándole el postre a su A-Niang y también a su JiuJiu pues ambos estaban distraídos, el primero parecía pensativo y el segundo apoyando a su madre y alegando.</p><p>— Madre.—  Ahora si todos guardaron silencio cuando finalmente Wei WuXian habló. Ahora que la familia lo notaba, en ningún momento dijo anda, cosa que era demasiado inusual , normalmente sería el loto rojo quien estaría indignado e insultando a los Wen con todas las groserías que le llegarían a la mente pero extrañamente esa no era su reacción. ¡Incluso parecía estar serio¡, y ahí fue cuando el revoltoso hijo del discípulo principal de la secta colocó interés en el tema.— Hay algo que tengo que informarles, cómo sabrán, tengo un amigo Wen cercano a la familia principal.— Jiang Cheng lo confirmó con un movimiento de cabeza.— Él me informó sobre esto hace unos días.— Mintió pues estaba seguro de que su amigo no estaba del todo enterado de adoctrinamiento.— Y me contó lo que tienen pensado hacer, van a confiscarnos nuestras espadas.— Dijo directamente y fue cómo si se tratara de una explosión pues Madam Yu se levantó con enojo caminando de un lado a otro en la sala, maldiciendo una y otra vez con notable molestia a los Wen. Su esposo la siguió tranquilamente mientras evitaba que ella azotara contra algún objeto con Zidian que yacía soltando chispas. Jiang Cheng pateó una muralla cercana e insultando a los Wen también y por alguna razón a Lan Zhan. <em>Nada personal con lo último</em>, pensó divertido Wei WuXian. </p><p>— <em>Chinga tu madre</em> Lan Wangji.—  Escuchó refunfuñar a su hermano menor y arqueó una ceja pero decidió no decir nada. </p><p>— Eso significa... A-Xian, debemos de decirle a los demás líderes para que eviten que sus hijos y discípulos lleven  sus verdaderas espadas.— Jiang YanLi estaba preocupada, se le notaba bastante, ella sabía que sus hermanos son muy fuertes pero no podía evitar pensar en que los Wen les haría daño a ambos y no soportaría que algo le sucediera a ellos. </p><p>— Eso le iba a pedir a madre y al tío Fengmian, que enviaran cartas discretas a Gusu, Qinghe Nie y a Lanling Jin hablando sobre el tema de las espadas y bajo una excusa de haber sido informada de algo importante. Podemos crear imitaciones y mantener nuestras espadas escondidas aquí en casa, a salvo.—  Explicó su muy resumido plan y Madam Yu le miró con algo de sorpresa antes de bufar y asentir con la cabeza. Le enviaría primero la carta a su amiga Madam Jin para que informara a Jin Guangs- —  Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpido.—  Sin embargo madre, en Lanling sólo envíale la carta a Madam Jin, tengo entendido que el líder de la secta Jin es muy amigo de los Wen y tal vez le diga a Wen Ruohan que sabemos sobre las espadas. — La matriarca le dió la razón, Jin Guangshan era una rata de mucho cuidado. </p><p>— Nuestro A-Xian es un completo genio, ¿no crees mi señora?.—  Le dedicó una sonrisa a su mujer.</p><p>— Pues claro, fui yo quien le enseñó.—  Infló su pecho con orgullo, sacándole algunas risitas a los presentes, incluso a su nieto. </p><p>— A-Niang es muy inteligente.— El menor se enganchó al joven cómo un koala y el contrario ni se quejó por lo que devolvió el abrazo dejando un beso sobre la frente del caprichoso niño.</p><p>— Esta bien, mandare a hacer las imitaciones sus espadas con los mejores artesanos y su padre escribirá las cartas para enviarla lo más pronto posible.—  Los menores asintieron con la cabeza.—  A-Cheng, prométeme algo.—  El mencionado se enderezó con intriga.—  Mantén a la rata de Wen Chao alejado de tu hermano.— </p><p>— No tienes ni que pedirlo, ese perro Wen no le pondrá ni un dedo encima en mi presencia. Además, estarán la estatua andante, el pavo real, Nie Huaisang, los discípulos de aquí y los de Gusu Lan. Tiene bastantes protectores.— El rostro de Wei Ying se tintó de un carmesí leve, era extraño para él en esta vida tener tanto apoyo cuando en las anteriores pocas fueron las personas que estuvieron a su lado y que no murieron, entre esas su amado Lan Zhan. </p><p>— Esta vez todo será diferente.—  Se abrazó más al cuerpo del niño en sus brazos.</p><p>
  <b>[ . . . ]</b>
</p><p>El día del viaje llegó con bastante rapidez. Se despidieron en el muelle con varios abrazos y promesas de regresar sanos y a salvo. O eso les prometió Jiang Cheng mientras que Wei WuXian guardó silencio y a su vez consentía a A-Yang entregándole dulces y pidiéndole que no causara tanto problemas y que no hiciera algo que él haría. </p><p>Subieron sus pertenencias a los botes asignados y partieron directo a Qishan. Sería un largo viaje. Uno dónde Wei Ying leía sus notas de hace un año dónde había escrito las cosas que sucederían o lo que llegaba a recodar a duras penas. Primero los harían aprender las reglas del clan Wen, cosa que haría  una broma sobre eso y lo mandarán a él junto a Lan Wangji y Jin ZiXuan a una zona llena de excremento cuyo nombre no recordaba pero no le dió importancia. Luego de ello los mandarían a buscar una cueva dónde habría una bestia terrorífica a la cual enfrentarían.  Además de que también pensaba en los Wen de la rama medicinal, hace unos días le había enviado una carta a Wen Qing para que fuera enviando a su familia hacía Yiling. Tuvo que darle un poco de información falsa acerca de porqué le pedía eso y tuvo que usar su amistad con Wen Xu para darle a entender de que se le había informado que atacarían a la rama medicinal de Qishan Wen y que estarían en problemas. Ella no estuvo muy convencida al comienzo pero con el apoyo de Wen Ning envió a su familia hacía Yiling  para así mantenerlos ahí hasta que una nueva carta fuera enviada la cual ya se supone que debía de estar en camino de llegar a las manos de la médico, además de que ahí estaba pidiendo un pequeño favor. </p><p>Al llegar a Qishan las grandes estructuras se posaron frente de sus ojos, estaban pisando la ciudad sin noche. Todo a su alrededor era algo aterrador. Podían ver a los demás discípulos llegando junto a los demás, guiados por un sendero de piedra. Tuvieron que seguir a uno de los soldados Wen poco amistoso que jaló de la muñeca al loto rojo al notar que este se resistía a la guía, Jiang Cheng estaba furioso y trataba de liberar a su hermano del agarre. Llegaron a la zona central captando las miradas de los demás jóvenes de las diferentes sectas, el Wen soltó con brusquedad a Wei WuXian y se marchó, este por su parte acarició la zona agarrada y refunfuñó en voz baja la poca hospitalidad.</p><p>— ¿Te hizo daño?.—  Interrogó el de túnicas moradas acercándose a su hermano, importándole poco las filas que deberían de estar haciendo.  </p><p>— No es nada, no me arrancó la mano así que supongo que esta bien, ¿qué?, ¿acaso te preocupas por mi?.—  Alzó una ceja con picardía y Jiang Cheng bufó.</p><p>— ¿Quién se preocupa por ti?, estas alucinando cosas.—  Golpeó la frente de su hermano con su dedo antes de ir a la formación. Las demás sectas no demoraron en llegar, pudieron visualizar las túnicas amarillas y el familiar rostro de Jin ZiXuan entre ellos. Él Jin les miró por un momento con una expresión de seriedad, Jiang Cheng le saludó con un movimiento de cabeza y este se lo regresó, Wei WuXian si fue poco disimulado y alzó su mano derecha en lato para agitarla rápidamente mientras que una enorme sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios mientras soltaba un <em>"¡Hola pav— Jin ZiXuan!"</em>.— Se corrigió al instante, estaban en publico y por muy piel gruesa que fuera no diría ese apodo especial que le tenían al prometido de su hermana. Jin ZiXuan sonrió levemente rodando los ojos pero devolviendo el saludo con tranquilidad antes de formar la fila.</p><p>Y luego sus ojos chocaron con un rugiente dorado, provocando que su cuerpo se estremeciera en contra de su voluntad y que un cosquilleo se diera lugar en su vientre, el patrón de nubes era lo que más resaltaba en las ropas blanquecinas en el clan de Gusu, se sintió muy feliz de ver a su futuro esposo bien y con todos los discípulos a salvo, él estaba caminando bien, no tenía la pierna rota ni nada, estaban bien pero le extrañó no ver a Lan Xichen junto al segundo Jade, sin embargo, decidió no darle mucha importancia.</p><p>— Lan Zhan.—  El Lan lo miró y la esquina del labio de este se inclinó hacía arriba, su mirada antes gélida se convirtió en una muy cálida y fue cómo si el mundo se hubiera detenido, dónde solo eran ellos dos y una burbuja a su alrededor.</p><p>—  Wei Ying.—  Amaba y siempre amaría la forma en la que Lan Wangji decía su nombre, era algo muy único y nunca se cansaría de ser llamado por él. Salió de su ensoñación al sentir cierto golpe en sus costillas, cortesía de Jiang Cheng. Hizo un puchero pero se recompuso. Saludó a A-Sang quien parecía muy atemorizado pero trató de reconfortarlo un poco con un par de palmadas en el brazo antes de regresar a su posición luego de sentir las miradas amenazantes y arrogantes de los discípulos del clan Wen.</p><p>— ¡El segundo maestro Wen está aquí!.—  La voz a lo lejos los tensó. Jiang Cheng frunció en ceño, Wei WuXian hizo una expresión de asco poco disimulada y ni tampoco se había esforzado en ocultarla, incluso fingió vomitar, un acto muy maduro de su parte. Nie Huaisang dejó de respirar por un momento, la expresión del segundo joven maestro Lan fue mucho más fría y su cuerpo se tensó, Jin ZiXuan hizo una mueca también de disgusto pero a diferencia del loto rojo si lo disimuló. </p><p>Tres figuras comenzaron a bajar unas largas escaleras y Wei Ying en busca de calmar su asco se dispuso a imaginar a la Guayaba cayendo por cada escalón, sonrió divertido y resopló con burla, ganándose la mirada de su hermano quien le miró cómo si fuera un bicho raro. </p><p>— ¡El joven maestro Wen está aquí!, ¡formen una fila!.—  Los que estaban en frente de las filas miraron hacía atrás y aguataron las burlas porqué bueno, básicamente las filas ya estaban hechas.</p><p>— Tal parece que los Wen si tienen mala visión.—  Murmuró Wei WuXian divertido y Jiang Cheng tuvo que apretar los labios e inclinar la cabeza para no reír, ganando la curiosa mirada de Jin ZiXuan. </p><p>— Sólo mírense, todos ustedes se ven cómo perros sanos dormidos.—  Wen Chao ladeó la cabeza mientras entrecerraba los ojos y miraba con odio al clan de Gusu, el cual estaba completo y ninguno tenía ni una herida encima, siempre tan elegantes y bellos que por poco el pecho de Wei Ying se inflaba con orgullo, para luego Wen Chao dirigirle la mirada  los de Yunmeng Jiang.  — Ya que están aquí en Qishan, deben seguir las reglas de Qishan en primer lugar. Durante el adoctrinamiento nadie está autorizado a usar armas.— Una sonrisa arrogante se pintó en su rostro.— En caso que puedan perturbar a su excelencia. Ahora vamos a empezar, entreguen sus espadas, una por una.— El rostro de Jin ZiXuan fue de sorpresa por un momento mientras miraba su propia espada. Espada que era una falsa, al igual que todas las demás, siendo un talismán que les daba un poder espiritual artificial para que no se notara que no eran las espadas originales. </p><p>— ¡Un cultivador siempre se mantiene con su espada!.—  Un discípulo Jin alzó la voz con notable indignación.—  ¡De ninguna manera entregaríamos nuestras espadas!, ¡me niego!.—  tenía un buen punto, pero llevarle la contraría a los Wen justo cuando estaban con más poder era un suicidio demasiado estúpido que incluso el mismo Wei WuXian reconocía y eso que era un idiota, a veces, un 50 50.</p><p>— ¿Quién estaba hablando?, ¿de qué clan es?. Sal de la multitud.—  Wen Chao en verdad parecía molesto, nadie contestó, nadie dijo nada, nadie acusó ni tampoco la persona que se reveló volvió a levantar su voz.—  Exactamente por discípulos cómo tu, que no saben nada de obediencia y etiqueta , cuyos núcleos están completamente podridos que su excelencia a decidido adoctrinarlos. Si sus modales no son correctos desde el principio, algunos de ustedes podrían intentar desafiar a la autoridad y pisar la cabeza de nuestro clan Wen.— La tensión se sentía en el aire y era algo demasiado incomodo.— ¡Confisquen sus espadas!.— Exclamó con fuerza. </p><p>Unos Wen se acercaron hacía ellos con unas grande cajas de madera que era cargada entre dos. Wei WuXian sonrió ampliamente a los contrarios y con toda la tranquilidad del mundo entregó a la copia de Suibian al cultivador, dejando a este algo desubicado.</p><p>— ¡Aquí tienes!, pero ten cuidado. No le hagan ningún rasguño, es una espada especial.—  Pidió luego de guiñarle el ojo al Wen que sostenía su espada, este se estremeció y sostuvo con más fuerza el objeto frunciendo el entrecejo y metiendo el arma dentro de la caja antes de alejarse rápidamente, provocando cierta risilla en el travieso loto rojo. Jiang Cheng parpadeó varías veces mirando a su hermano y este tan sólo se encogió de hombros, Jin ZiXuan que había presenciado la escena puso los ojos en blanco divertido antes de entregar su falsa espada con disgusto. Nie Huaisang entregó su sable al igual que los demás discípulos. Los Lan no dieron problema en dar sus armas y continuaron con esos aires de completo poder o así lo percibió Wei WuXian para volver a quedarse embobado mirando a su amado Lan Zhan. </p><p><em>"Me haces mal Hanguang-</em><em>Jun</em><em>, ya llevo un año de abstinencia."</em>— Se quejó en su mente antes de volver a dirigir su mirada al frente y la penetrante mirada de Lan Wangji quedó en su persona, la pudo sentir a sus espaldas, sonrió travieso y meneó las caderas mientras fingía estirarse un poco, no le era ninguna sorpresa el lugar dónde probablemente su amado estaba mirando, incluso pudo escuchar un <em>" Desvergonzado"</em>, provocando que casi se ahogara al aguantar la risa.</p><p>Pero se tensó al instante al ver la sombra de Wen Chao bajar por completo las escalera para quedar frente a todos, viéndole fijamente. Le fulminó con la mirada mientras que en su mente imaginaba las mil y un formas en las que podría provocar la muerte del contrario, la sangre le hirvió y tuvo que respirar un par de veces para controlarse. </p><p>— Sólo vengo a dejarles en claro, que si alguno de ustedes se atreve a desobedecer mis ordenes, no mostraré misericordia .— Dijo mirando a todos en general.— Por muy bonita cara que tengan.— El loto rojo resopló con desagrado.— Aquí hay un libro para todos, "la Quintaescencia de los Wen." Es una colección de proverbios y glorias de los líderes del clan —  Y comenzó a hablar, Wei WuXian desde ahí dejó de colocar atención y tan sólo miraba al rededor, viendo a un mosquito volar al rededor de Jiang Cheng cómo si fuera la cosa más interesante en el mundo. Incluso, imaginó que el mosquito era el desagradable Wen Chao y la voz del mismo estaba en un tono agudo, cómo si fuera el mismo mosco el que estuviera hablando demasiado. <em>"Mucho texto"</em>.— Pensó con una mueca. El Wen tan sólo hablaba sobre memorizar esos proverbios y que escogería alguien cada mañana para recitarlos o algo así.— Los que no puedan hacerlo serán castigados según nuestras normas familiares.—  Y dicho esto se retiró y la reunión finalizó por ese día.</p><p>— Esos perros Wen.—  Habló entre dientes Jiang Cheng al momento de caminar al lugar dónde se quedarían.</p><p>— Son demasiado arrogantes.—  Expresó con resignación Jin ZiXuan quien caminaba a la par de ellos, ganando una mirada de incredulidad por ambos chicos y bufó al ver sus cejas arqueadas.</p><p>— No deben provocarlos.—  Wei WuXian miró a su Lan Zhan con un brillo especial en los ojos e importándole poco los demás se lanzó a los brazos de su amado de un salto, Lan Wangji se sorprendió un momento pero aceptó el tacto gustoso, posando ambas manos sobre la cintura de su prometido. <em>Prometido</em>... Saboreó las palabras en su cabeza con completo gusto pero su expresión era una neutral.</p><p>— ¡Lan Zhan!, esos Wen son muy malos, no creo poder soportar un rato más sin soltar alguna burla.—  Dramatizó dejándose derrumbar sobre el pecho de su amado, el rostro de Jiang Cheng fue uno de asco y fingió vomitar sobre Jin ZiXuan, el de túnicas amarillas cerró sus párpados sintiendo su rostro arder ante lo muy desvergonzados que eran la parejita y Nie Huaisang escondió la mitas de su rostro atrás de su abanicó pero sus ojos nada más reflejaban diversión y estaba encantado por el dúo.— Lan Zhan, debes controlarme o me meteré en problemas.— Hizo un puchero con su labios, estirando ambos pero no se esperó el hecho de que Lan Zhan inclinara su rostro para dejar un casto beso sobre la superficie de sus labios, dejándolo atónico. Detrás de él pudo escuchar una arcada de su hermano al ver la escena y la risa de A-Sang.</p><p>— Mn, controlaré a Wei Ying.— El agarre en su cintura se volvió más firme.</p><p>— ¡Ai-yah, Lan Zhan!, que desvergonzado eres conmigo.—  Escondió su rostro en la curvatura del cuello de su amado, sintiendo otro beso pero esta vez sobre su cuero cabelludo.  </p><p>— Mn, sólo con Wei Ying.—  Sonrió levemente.</p><p>— Voy a vomitar.—  Murmuró Jiang Cheng.</p><p>— Vomita pero al otro lado, no hacía a mi.— Exigió Jin ZiXuan.</p><p>— Ying-ge.—  Una tímida voz que conocía a la perfección los sacó de su romántica burbuja y se separó al instante para ver el dueño de esa dulce voz. Pudo ver a un nervioso Wen Ning, con su cabeza agachada y mejilla pintadas en un fuerte carmesí al presenciar la escena de la pareja. </p><p>— A-Ning.—  La sonrisa en el rostro de Wei WuXian se agrandó y se zafó del agarre de Lan Wangji para acercarse a su querido amigo.—  Tanto tiempo sin verte otra vez, ¿creciste o es impresión mía?.—  Algo que le estaba extrañando demasiado era el hecho de que sus amigos estaban creciendo bastante y él por su parte se estaba estancando.</p><p>— N— No, no creo haber c— crecido.—  Susurró avergonzado.—  Jóvenes maestros, es un gusto volver a verlos.—  Dijo esta vez mirando a quienes estaban tras el loto rojo, estos le devolvieron el saludo de manera amable, exceptuando al Jade que sólo movió la cabeza.— Ying-ge, JieJie qu—quiere hablar contigo.— Ya sabía a que quería llegar el menor por lo que le tomó del hombro para que no continuara y sonrió.</p><p>— ¿Dónde está Qing-jie?.—  </p><p>— En el pabellón medico.— </p><p>— Llévame hacía ella A-Ning.—  Pidió y el mas joven asintió varías veces antes de darse vuelta.— Regresaré más tarde.—  Se despidió para así seguir al Wen.</p><p>Al final la charla fue acerca de la familia Wen, le explicó el lugar dónde se podrían esconder y que no habría problema, pues había mandado a construir unas cosas en los túmulos funerarios para que fuera un sitio agradable y habitable, bueno, había puesto a cadáveres feroces a construir, En fin, los túmulos funerarios ya no eran cómo antes. Estaba mayormente purificado dentro y los alrededores aun contenían la energía resentida pero nada más es una fachada para mantener lejos a los curioso. Wen Qing quería saber más detalles pero sólo le quedó el hecho de confiar. Últimamente había comenzado a tener una pesadilla terroríficas sobre la muerte de su familia y de su hermano menor, por lo que comenzó a buscar un sitio seguro al cual mandar a sus seres amados. Estuvo frustrada y estresada por semanas hasta que una carta, una simple carta proveniente del dolor de cabeza de Lotus Pier llegó cómo si fuera mandada por los mismos Dioses, diciéndole que conocía un lugar dónde su familia estaría segura.</p><p>Ella aceptó sin dudar, pero al momento de escuchar que dichoso lugar "seguro" eran los túmulos funerarios de Yiling comenzó a desconfiar un poco, pero el chico menor realmente parecía muy convencido de que ahí iban a estar bien y ocultos. Se resignó y depositó toda su confianza en el amigo de su hermano menor, a quien le agarró bastante afecto por su forma tan apegada hacía ellos. Era extraño, Wen Qing se sentía muy familiarizada con el menor y no lo conocía casi, pero le tenía una enorme confianza, cómo si cualquier cosa que este diga fuera verdad y cumpliría con su palabra sin importar que sucediera. No entendía ese sentimiento fraternal pero decidió seguir su instinto. </p><p>Horas después mandó una carta a su familia dándole indicaciones y que fueran sigilosos al momento de dejar ciudad sin noche y que no levantaran sospechas. Se despidió del discípulo principal de la secta Yunmeng Jiang y cada quien fue por su camino. Cómo si nunca se hubieran visto o dirigido la palabra. Además de que Wei WuXian y su hermano menor parecían haber estado planeando algo o en este caso, el primero y estaba arrastrando a su A-Ning, rodó los ojos divertida ante la escena extrañamente conocida. </p><p>
  <b>[ . . . ]</b>
</p><p>Jiang Cheng miraba cómo es que su hermano leía con completo interés el pergamino dónde estaban los ridículos proverbios del clan Wen, él por su parte trataba de leerlos pero no podía ni pasar de la primera línea y eso le frustró demasiado. ¡Se supone que el aplicado era él!, no Wei Ying, pero tal parecía que los papeles se habían invertido ese día. Era el día opuesto.</p><p>— ¿Qué hay de interesante en esos proverbios?.—  Preguntó finalmente mientras se acercaba al mayor.</p><p>— Nada de otro mundo, sólo palabrerías que no parecen ser de los Wen, no vale la pena memorizar esta cosa.— Cerró el pergamino y lo dejó aun lado, estaba sentado sobre uno de los cojines y posterior al suyo se posicionó Jiang Cheng por lo que aprovechó y con una sonrisa recostó su cabeza en las piernas del contrario.</p><p>— ¡Tu!, ¡quítate de ahí ahora mismo o te romperé las piernas Wei WuXian!.—  Amenazó mientras trataba de apartar a su atrevido y desvergonzado hermano de encima pero este se negaba cómo un niño pequeño, recordando a su querido sobrino. Ya entendió de dónde sacó lo berrinchudo y lo caprichoso, de nada más ni nada menos que del loto rojo, el <em>A-Niang </em>del mocoso. Pasarán años y nunca dejará de burlarse de esa forma en la que el niño se dirigía al otro.</p><p>— ¡ChengCheng están frío!, estoy cansado, ¿no ves?, con sólo escuchar la parlanchín voz de Wen <em>puto</em> Chao me agotó,  ¿acaso vas a dejar que tu hermanito mayor muera de agotamiento?.—  Hizo un puchero con su labio inferior ganando una mirada de enojo.—  Ai-yah, A-Cheng, estoy seguro de que si hiciera esto con <em>mi</em> bello Lan Zhan él si me trataría bien.—  Refunfuñó y el cuerpo de Jiang Cheng se tensó al instante, por lo que se enderezó pero no esperaba que el de túnicas moradas lo tomara de los hombros y lo volviera a recostar, con un tic en su ojo derecho.</p><p>— Quédate ahí y descansa.—  Habló entre dientes haciendo sonreír al más bajo. <em>"Todo un hermano celoso"</em>, negó con la cabeza y cerró sus párpados para dormir un rato. Jiang Cheng bufó y tomó el pergamino para comenzar a leer.</p><p>Esa tarde fue extrañamente tranquila para el dúo de hermano.<br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>
    <em>— Gusu Lan tiene a sus gemelos Jade, así cómo Yunmeng Jiang tiene a sus dos orgullos. —</em>
  </b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Espero que les haya gustado, estamos a un capítulo para estar al día con las actualizaciones de Wattpad, una barzo y cuídense.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Capítulo 17: Adoctrinamiento. [Segunda parte.]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>¡Disfruten de su lectura!.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <b>
    <em>" </em>
  </b>
  <em>Come un níspero para endulzar tu garganta, </em>
  <em>esta fruta es deliciosa.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Los hombres deberían de casarse.<br/></em>
  <em>Tu hermano mayor también debería de considerarlo.<br/></em>
  <em>¡Querido tío no te preocupes!, </em>
  <em>De todos modos, tu sobrino no es el de abajo.<br/></em>
  <em>No me pidas presumir de este amor.<br/></em>
  <em>¡Habla tranquilo y no me golpees!.<br/></em>
  <em>Sin culpa por tu indiferencia durante el día; </em>
  <em>y todavía me buscas en tus sueños.<br/></em>
  <em>Este incienso es muy poderoso.<br/></em>
  <em>Destruye mi antigua cintura. </em>
  <b>
    <em>"</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Yún</b>
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <b>shēn</b>
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <b>bùzhī</b>
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <b>xiū</b>
  </em>
  <em>
    <b>.</b>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <b>Nube desvergonzada.</b>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <b>云深不知羞. —</b>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">C o n f i a n z a.</span>
  </b>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>El primer día oficial del adoctrinamiento se dió lugar desde muy temprano en la mañana. Wei WuXian no había podido dormir mucho por los nervios de revivir todo aquello nuevamente. Mientras que su hermano menor dormía se mantuvo en un rincón releyendo sus notas y modificando algunos talismanes que escondería entre sus túnicas. Por suerte no debía de preocuparse por la salud de los demás discípulos pues su madre había sido muy especifica en la carta que mando a cada secta. Todos escondían armas entre sus ropas y mangas. Entre filosos cuchillos y hasta arcos con flechas y todo bajo el poder de un talismán que lograba hacer que visualizar el arma fuera algo complicado.</p><p>Al momento de llegar caminando a la zona principal luego de haber comido una manzana se metió en sus pensamientos, casi ignorando por completo a Wen Chao que se sentó en un trono frente a ellos y en lo alto de las largas escaleras, casi lo ignora sino fuera porqué su voz están molesta y desagradable que le era imposible hacer oídos sordos.  </p><p>— Ustedes, ¿han memorizado "La Quintaescencia de los Wen"?.— Preguntó con notables aires de altives.— ¿Tenemos algún voluntario?.— Nadie dijo nada, nadie habló. Nadie estaba dispuesto en recitar lo que estaba escrito en el pergamino, Wei WuXian miró a todos los lados con nulo disimulo, mayoría tenían miradas de desagrado en sus rostros y desviaban la mirada del Wen.— Ja.— Resopló Wen Chao ladeando la cabeza.— Cómo no hay voluntario voy a empezar a llamar gente.— El loto rojo jugueteó con el pergamino en mano, moviéndolo con insistencia y golpeando su pierna derecha con este mismo con suaves palmadas, Jiang Cheng ya se estaba desesperando al ver a su hermano realizar esa acción.— Lan Wangji.— Ambos levantaron la mirada. El loto morado frunció en entrecejo al notar el resentimiento en la voz del Wen y el otro con molestia.— Wei WuXian.— Ahora arqueó una ceja.— Jin ZiXuan.— Llamó a este último y la paciencia del Jin comenzó a flaquear.</p><p>Lan Wangji levantó la cabeza para mirar al Wen con esos frívolos ojos dorados. Cómo si el mismo y desenfrenado invierno chocara contra Wen Chao y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Fue cómo si un montón de púas de hielo quisieran atravesar su piel y desgarrarla. </p><p>— No puedo hacerlo.—  Dijo con un tono tan neutro sin dejar de mantener una expresión facial nula. Wen Chao parecía furioso por la respuesta y señaló al Lan con su dedo índice.</p><p>— ¿No eres uno de esos... De esos llamados<em> Gemelos Jade</em>?.— El rostro del Wen se arrugó con disgusto.— ¿Cómo es que ni siquiera puedes memorizar unas pocas palabras?.— La sangre de Wei Ying volvió a arder con furia, ¿acaso ese desgraciado se atrevía a burlarse de su amado?. No, eso si lo cobraría muy caro y de la peor manera.— Ham, no estas tomando en serio a nuestro clan Wen. Bien.— Se recostó en el asiento.— Wei WuXian.— Pareció saborear el nombre y eso causó aun más repulsión en los discípulos cercanos al nombrado.— Jin ZiXuan, ustedes dos primero.— Ordenó.</p><p>— No puedo.—  Se negó esta vez el de túnicas amarillentas con su mentón en alto detonando soberbia y orgullo, no se dejaría pisotear por un simple Wen. No, claro que no, eso no estaba en sus planes y nunca lo estarían. Wen Chao se notó aun más furioso que antes y estuvo a punto de levantarse pero Wei WuXian intervino, tal cómo en su primera vida.</p><p>— ¡Eh, iré primero!. Yo puedo hacerlo.—  Levantó su mano de manera infantil y con una enorme sonrisa, cómo si estuviera pidiendo permiso pero en realidad lo hacía para burlarse aunque eso no debía de saberlo Wen Chao, Jin ZiXuan lo miró con incredulidad y al ver la sonrisa en el rostro de su futuro cuñado sólo suspiró resignado, al igual que Jiang Cheng y un curioso Lan Wangji. Wen Chao pareció complacido y feliz al momento de ver el voluntario.</p><p>— Jo, Wei WuXian, será mejor que lo hagas bien.— El tono que usó fue uno demasiado lascivo para su gusto y la mirada picara en el rostro del Wen le provocó arcadas las cuales disimuló con un enorme entusiasmo.—  Si no lo haces bien...—  Jugueteó con el borde de su propia manga viendo fijamente al loto rojo.—  Serás castigado.—Finalizó la oración con una media sonrisa.</p><p>—  Ai-yah.—  Apretó los labios mirando a cada lado antes de hacer una de sus payasadas. Caminó hacía al frente y quedar en el centro, antes de siquiera decir algo lo que comenzó a hacer fue estirarse un poco y hacer unas flexiones para que sus músculos tensos de antes se relajaran un poco. Los demás le siguieron con la mirada, El Jin trataba de retener una risa apretando los labios y Jiang Cheng negaba con la cabeza, rogando a los Dioses de que le dieran un poco se sentido común a su hermano.  Nie Huaisang comió un bollo de carne a escondidas sin perderse del show que probablemente se iba a armar. El segundo joven Jade simplemente se quedó mirando a su amado, cómo si fuera la cosa más maravillosa en el mundo. </p><p>Movió sus caderas a cada lado antes de estirar y colocar sus brazos atrás de su nuca e inclinarse hacía la izquierda y la derecha, atrás y adelante. Su cabellera la cual estaba recogida en una coleta alta se balanceaba ante cada movimiento y la cinta rojiza que colgaba revoleteaba de la misma forma. </p><p>— ¡Wei WuXian!.—  Se detuvo inclinando la cabeza fingiendo inocencia.—  ¿Lo vas a hacer o no?.— ¡Ups!, Wen Chao en verdad lucía muy molesto <em>"y feo"</em>. Eso último lo pensó antes de contestar.</p><p>— Si lo haré, si lo haré, ¿Cuál es la prisa?, tenemos toda la mañana.—  Habló casi en un puchero antes de volver a sonreír.—  Voy a empezar justo ahora.— Le señaló con el pergamino cerrado en manos.—  Escucha cuidadosamente.—  Ahora era él quien sonreía con malicia y se aclaró la voz antes de comenzar a caminar de un lado a otro.— Primero, no matarás dentro de la zona, segundo, no lucharás, tercero, no seas lujurioso.— Esto último lo dijo mirando a su amado Lan Zhan antes de guiñarle el ojo coqueto, viendo cómo se tensaba y murmuraba algo entre dientes, probablemente un <em>"desvergonzado"</em>.— No gritarás, no vagarás en la noche, ni correrás.— Jiang Cheng hacía una esfuerzo sobre humano para no lanzarse hacía el Loto rojo y callarlo de una vez antes de que empeorara todo. Jin ZiXuan agachó la cabeza en busca de calmar la carcajada que amenaza con salir de sus labios, sintiendo sus propios hombros temblar por la acción.— No debes intimidar a los débiles siendo fuerte, o molestar a los demás.— Wen Chao hasta ahora comenzó a darse cuenta de lo que pasaba al ver la diversión el los rostros de sus<em> rehenes</em>, ejem, digo, en los discípulos de los diferentes clanes.— No infligirás las leyes.—</p><p>— A-Ying en verdad que si tiene agallas.—  Susurró  Nie Huaisang en voz baja mirando con diversión el ahora enrojecido rostro del Wen y le dió otra mordida a su bollo.</p><p>— No debes de faltar a clases o salirte antes de tiempo, no te burlarás. No te sentarás incorrectamente.—  Esta vez fingió ser Lan Qiren y acarició una inexistente barba y volvió su voz más grave, provocando la risa en el pobre Jin ZiXuan que no pudo contenerlo más. Jiang Cheng resopló y negó con la cabeza, Lan Wangji tan sólo podía pensar en lo muy cómico que se vió su querido Wei Ying imitando a su tío.</p><p>— ¡Cállate!.—  Se levantó de su trono y señaló acusador al loto rojo.— ¡Wei WuXian!, ¡¿Cómo te atreves en recitar en voz alta los principios de Lan en Qishen!?.— Se notaba furioso y eso aumentó el regocijo en el menor, él por su parte fingió demencia y estar sorprendido.— ¡¿Acaso quieres morir?!.—</p><p>— ¿Ah?.—  Fingió estar apenado y cubrió su boca con el pergamino.—¿No están bien?, ¡Ai-yah!, que tonto, me equivoqué, me disculpo. — Jin ZiXuan sentía que se ahogaba por la risa que hasta la joven tras él tuvo que ayudarle a calmarse un poco, por suerte la furiosa atención de Wen Chao estaba sobre el travieso chico de Yunmeng Jiang.— Me disculpo, es que he escrito muchas veces las reglas del clan Lan que las confundí. ¡Lo intentaré otra vez!, aquí voy...— Fue interrumpido.</p><p>— ¡CALLATE!.—  Jiang Cheng acarició su entrecejo y negó resignado ante el grito del Wen. Su hermano sin duda acababa de meterse en un terrible problema y estaba seguro de que esta vez no podría ayudarlo.—  ¿Acaso crees que puedes jugar conmigo?.— Wei WuXian estiró los labios y se encogió de hombros en un puchero infantil.—  ¡Soldados!, llévenlo a la mazmorra.— El loto rojo se congeló al instante. </p><p><em>"¿Mazmorra?, ¿no era el huerto primero?. ¿Por qué no recordaba nada sobre una mazmorra?."</em>—  Se cuestionó mientras parpadeaba varías veces confundido. </p><p>— ¡Wen Chao!, ¡no cruces la línea!.—  Wei WuXian miró de reojo la ahora indignación de Jin ZiXuan y la seriedad en su rostro.—  ¿No estás abusando demasiado?.—  El de túnicas amarillas apretó los puños y la joven cultivadora tras él trató de tranquilizarlo. La reconoció al instante, Mian Mian. Wen Chao miró por un momento al hijo del líder de la secta LanLing Jin y justo cuando iba a decir algo más, al ver que Lan Wangji había abandonado su lugar para posarse frente a Wei Ying y mandando una mirada gélida a los soldados Wen que se le acercaron al chico, el loto rojo se adelantó a hablar antes que Wen Chao.</p><p>— Joven maestro Wen.— Llamó la atención del otro y continuó.— Una mazmorra es cálida en invierno y fresca en verano.— Dió  unos cuantos pasos más al frente, con ambas manos tras su espalda y una sonrisa en su rostro.—  Es más que bienvenido para mi.— Bajó el brazo del segundo Jade que se había posado frente a él para protegerle.— Lan Zhan.— Negó con la cabeza.</p><p>— Veamos que tan duro puedes ser.— Dijo entre dientes Wen Chao.—  Llévenselo.— Y así los soldados Wen le tomaron de los brazos para arrastrarlo hacía la muy mencionada mazmorra que por mucho que tratara de recordar no lo lograba.     </p><p>
  <b>[ . . . ]</b>
</p><p>Su cuello, muñecas y tobillos fueron encadenados, lo único que llegaba a escuchar eran los ruidos del metal chocando y la suela de los zapatos de cada cultivador al pisar el suelo, estaba siendo guiado por un pasillo oscuro pero iluminado por velas. Dentro de ese lugar hacía bastante frío y sus manos se sintieron congeladas por un momento. Miró a todos lados en busca de algo que se le hiciera familiar pero nada, absolutamente nada llegaba a su cabeza. Eso le frustró demasiado, no tenía ni idea a que se iba a enfrentar en ese lugar. </p><p>— ¡Oye!, has preparado una suite para mi, genial, muy noble de tu parte joven maestro Wen.—  Trató de actuar natural, usando su muy característico tono de diversión.</p><p>— Hay algo único en esta sala.— Su entrecejo se arrugó.— Ya verás, una vez que esté allí.— Se detuvo para posar una mano sobre la cintura del joven cultivador que al comienzo hizo una mueca antes de continuar burlándose.</p><p>— Oh, joven maestro Wen, es usted muy considerado con este débil e indefenso discípulo.—  Palmeó el hombro del contrario antes de sacudir su mano sobre sus propias prendas, cómo si hubiera tocado la peor peste en el mundo y se sacudió para que el otro le soltara. La puerta de metal fue abierta, por lo que entró con bastante tranquilidad pero apenas se adentró todo el color de su rostro desapareció en un instante y los vellos en su nuca se encresparon. Su respiración se detuvo y el miedo le reinó por completo. Ahora entendía porqué su cerebro lo había obligado a olvidar este recuerdo de su vida pasada, el rugido de la bestia lo hizo gritar.</p><p>Era sumamente aterrador para su salud mental.</p><p>Sus piernas de movieron por si solas y salió de esa habitación con todo su cuerpo temblando de horror y con una expresión de terror, con la mirada fija en el suelo e ignorando al burlón Wen Chao aun costado.</p><p>— ¿Tienes miedo?.— Comenzó a reírse.—  Nuestro bello y hermoso joven maestro Wei se asustó.—  Dijo mirando a los demás soldados Wen para luego dirigirse nuevamente al joven loto rojo y caminar frente a él, acercándose peligrosamente al cuerpo del contrario quien seguía congelado.— Wei WuXian, dime algo, ¿te quedará con él en la habitación?.— Se inclinó hacía al frente para acorralarle.— ¿Crees que puedas llegar al amanecer con vida?.— Ladeó la cabeza.— O tienes otra opción, pasar toda la noche conmigo, en mis aposentos y recibiendo una....— Pasó la yema de sus dedos sobre la mejilla del menor.— Atención especial, ¿Qué dices?.—</p><p>— Piérdete, prefiero morir que estar cerca de alguien tan desagradable cómo tu, ¿quiera te bañas?, hueles un poco a <em>culo.</em>—  Escupió con odio y el rostro de Wen Chao se coloreó con ira y de un fuerte empujón adentró al joven cultivador dentro de la habitación junto a la bestia.</p><p>— ¡Entonces vete al diablo, Wei WuXian!.—  Y la puerta fue cerrada y asegurada. Lo único que salió de las paredes fueron los gritos de horror de Wei Ying ante la bestia con forma de perro y de gran altura y tamaño frente a él, con enorme dientes y afilados listos para desgarrar su carne.— Wei WuXian, si puedes sobrevivir a la noche te dejaré libre. Pero si mueres ahí gozaré de tu cuerpo y bueno, entonces, no tienes a nadie a quien culpar más que a ti mismo por ser un asno inteligente. Quédate ahí y disfruta tu noche con él.— Dicho esto se marchó riendo a carcajadas junto a los demás Wen.</p><p>— ¡Maldito hijo de perra!.—  Exclamó golpeando fuertemente la puerta, no podía usar su fuerza, no se sentía estable para usar la energía resentida y escapar, estaba demasiado atemorizado, no podía pensar con claridad, lo único que llegaba a su cabeza eran insultos y un sin fin de maldiciones hacía el Wen. Jadeó con horror y sus pupilas se encogieron al ver a la bestia ir hacía él.</p><p>Primera mordida justo en su brazo, sintió los dientes atravesar su piel y su carne para dar por completo contra el hueso con la intención de quebrarlo. Sin embargo, comenzó a mover su cabeza de un lado a otro, sacudiéndole cómo si fuera una muñeca de trapo. Un grito desgarrador abandonó su garganta que hasta sintió cómo si sus cuerda bucales se desgarraban. Ardor y mucho dolor. Fue estampado contra la pared y la sangre se filtró desde sus entrañas hasta su boca, escupiendo una bocanada de liquido carmesí. </p><p>Estaba demasiado frio alrededor, no podía gritar más, estaba afónico, los ataques iban uno tras otro. Trataba de alejarse y evitarlo pero se congelaba de miedo, su peor pesadilla. Un maldito perro de tres metros. Desconoció el tiempo que transcurrió, se sentía desfallecer. La energía resentida quería ayudarle pero ni él mismo sabía que decirle, que ordenes dar. Su mente no pensaba, estaba en un shock mental y físico. </p><p>El ardor y dolor en sus heridas ahora abiertas y sangrantes se apaciguó, su cerebro comenzaba a traerle algo de descanso a su cuerpo ahora maltratado. Estaba en su limite, pero se negó en caer en la inconciencia. Se supone que ya había vivido esto antes. Podía soportarlo, podía aguantar más. No permitiría que una sonrisa de arrogancia se volviera a colar en los labios del estúpido Wen.</p><p>Se enderezó del suelo con apoyo de su mano derecha pues su brazo izquierdo estaba fuera de su control, no lo podía sentir, sólo podía ver las gotas carmesí deslizándose por sus dedos y chocar contra el suelo, viendo sus mangas con un color más oscuro que antes y completamente humedecidas con su propia sangre. Levantó la mirada y y apretó la mandíbula al momento en el que sus ojos plateados dieron con los ojos del monstruo gigante frente a sus narices. Este abrió la boca en un rugido de ultratumba, provocando que su cuerpo temblara con más violencia. Los dientes ahora tintados de su sangre, goteando una asquerosa saliva carmesí, listos para morderlo otra vez. </p><p>Cerró sus párpados con fuerza y se encogió en si mismo esperando el ataque. Ataque que nunca llegó pues una agujas chocaron contra el cráneo del animal y lo dejó al instante bajo la inconciencia, cayendo al suelo en un sordo choque amortiguado por el pelaje negro. Su respiración era acelerada y los latidos de su corazón estaban demasiado agitados que incluso retumbaban en sus oídos, estaba demasiado aturdido. <br/>Una dulce voz le llamó con preocupación y sonrió levemente al ver de quien se trataba. Se arrastró por un momento al no sentir sus piernas por un instante antes de reincorporarse y dirigirse hacía la puerta dónde justo en la zona inferior estaba abierta y se veía el rostro asomado de Wen Ning entre los barrotes.</p><p>— ¡Ying-ge, Ying-ge!.— </p><p>— A-Ning...—  Recordó justo que algo similar sucedió en su vida anterior y nuevamente, Wen Ning salvó su vida. Siempre estaría eternamente agradecido con su rollo de canela y con ese corazón de niño que incluso después de la muerte conservaba. </p><p>— Ying-ge, ¿Cómo te encuentras?,  cuando escuché que te enviaron a la mazmorra vine lo más pronto p— posible.— Wei WuXian recostó su cabeza justo en la puerta, sosteniendo su brazo más herido y ejerciendo presión. Al menos así evitaría que la sangre continuara derramándose con tanta fluidez.— ¡Oh, traje medicina para tus heridas!.— De sus túnicas sacó un frasco marrón y se lo entregó al mayor.— Esto es un potenciador de energía espiritual, ayudará a que sanes más rápido, y va ayudarte a estabilizar tu energía y mejorar tu núcleo.— Levantó su mano temblorosa hacía el objeto para agarrarlo y agradecer en voz baja. Su garganta le dolía demasiado.— Y esto puede detener el sangrado.— Sacó una bolsa gris llena de hiervas medicinales.— JieJie me dijo que te las diera lo más pronto posible, ella me está cubriendo con los guardias y es por eso que pude venir a ayudarte sin que me dijeran algo.— El contrario también tomó la bolsa.</p><p>— Dejemos todo eso de lado, ¿Cómo se encuentran tu y Qing-jie?, ¿su familia?.— Tomó aire al sentirse asfixiado por un breve instante y el agarre que Wen Ning tenía a los barrotes se intensificó un poco.</p><p>— Mi hermana está bien, no hay necesidad de preocuparse.— Pero su tono disminuyó para así agachar la cabeza.— Pero, sobre nuestra familia ... Hoy llegó una carta de la abuela, la esposa de un primo dió a luz a un bebé pero murió semanas luego del parto, su esposo también murió luego de ser atacado por unos soldados de aquí, creyeron que era un traidor y no tuvieron compasión.— Apretó los labios y Wei WuXian se tensó, el niño había quedado huérfano, era un Wen, de semanas de nacido.</p><p>— El bebé... ¿Dónde?.—  Giró su rostro para inclinarse y mirar al menor.</p><p>— Está con nuestra familia. Esta siendo cuidado y tratado allá pero... Hay algo que JieJie quería preguntarte, ella, ella me contó que tiene un mal presentimiento pero que confía ciegamente en ti por alguna razón, y— yo también lo hago.—  Sus mejillas se tintaron de rojo y Wei Ying sonrió.—  Ying-ge es muy fuerte y valiente, sé que cumple con cada cosa que diga. Ofreciste un lugar seguro para que nuestra familiar pudiera huir antes de que las cosas en el clan se pongan peores, lo agradecemos mucho pero, pero tenemos una duda acerca de la salud del bebé.—  Oh, el loto rojo ya supe exactamente a que quería llegar su amado amigo.—  El ambiente en los túmulos funerarios no creo que sea apto para un bebé de meses, JieJie piensa lo mismo. Así que me mandó a preguntarte algo, un último favor, sabemos que es demasiado pedir, pero en serio que nosotros...—  </p><p>— Quieres que lleve al bebé a muelle de loto conmigo y lo mantenga a salvo y sano.—  Le interrumpió y Wen Ning agachó la cabeza apenado pero asintiendo.—  Esta bien, no tengo ningún problema con eso A-Ning, además, ya sabes que tengo un hijo adoptado. Estoy seguro de que A-Yang se sentirá feliz de tener un hermano menor. — El rostro del Wen enrojeció y miró con impresión al discípulo principal de la secta Yunmeng.</p><p>— ¿Lo adoptarás?.—  Preguntó incrédulo pero inmensamente feliz.  </p><p>— Claro, tener otro niño no es un problema para mi, además, estoy muy seguro que a Madre y JieJie le encantará saber que hay un nuevo miembro en la familia.—  Y todas las preocupaciones y angustias que habían atormentado al joven Wen desaparecieron, soltando un suspiro de alivio, estaba en paz, sabiendo que ese pequeño niño tendrá un buen futuro y una familia amorosa. — Pero que le dé mi apellido no significa que dejará de ser familia de ustedes, después de todo, eres cómo mi hermanito pequeño y Qing-Jie mi hermana mayor enojona.— Soltó una risa ahogada pero se arrepintió al sentir un punzante dolor.</p><p>— Ying-ge, deberías tomar la medicina para mejorar, estás muy herido, cuando salgas de aquí vendré para llevarte con JieJie y ella te curará.—  No le iba a contradecir por lo que sólo asintió con la cabeza</p><p>— A-Ning.—  Le llamó y este hizo un suave sonido con su garganta, dándole a entender de que le escuchaba.— ¿Cuál.... Cuál es el nombre del bebé?.—</p><p>Hubo un silencio dónde tan sólo se escuchaba la dolorosa respiración del joven loto mientras que servía en su temblorosa y ensangrentada mano la medicina y la tragó sin dudarlo. El sabor era agrío y no era del todo agradable, pero en situaciones así no importaba y el sabor era opacado.</p><p>— <em>Yuan, Wen Yuan.</em>—  Wei WuXian se congeló.</p><p>
  <em>"Oh, Lan Zhan, nuestro rabanito ya está en este mundo."</em>
</p><p>Y con este último pensamiento se permitió descansar. Se despidió de su amigo pidiéndole que se mantuviera a salvo y que cuando pudieran, pidieran el favor a alguno de la familia para que fueran a dejar al bebé en Lotus Pier y mandando unas palabras de su parte. Cuando tuviera tiempo hablaría con su Qing-Jie.</p><p>Ahora sólo se acomodó y durmió lo que quedaba de la noche, sintiéndose amenazado por la enorme bestia que se encontraba aun bajo la inconciencia gracias a las agujas.</p><p>
  <b>[ . . . ]</b>
</p><p>El sonido de pasos fue lo que provocó que su sueño se esfumara, su cuello dolía por la mala posición en la que estuvo durmiendo por una cantidad de horas que le eran desconocidas. Apretó los labios lo cuales estaban agrietados y fríos, el ambiente a su alrededor era de todo menos cálido y la bestia que ahora se encontraba bajo la inconciencia no ayudaba mucho. <br/>Hizo una mueca y dejando de lado su miedo o parte de este se levantó con dificultad para así, retirar las agujas del enorme animal, al instante las escondió en sus mangas y se alejó para apegarse a la esquina y recostar su espalda en la pared. </p><p>La bestia comenzó a gruñir nuevamente y las manos de Wei WuXian temblaron con terror. Los párpados antes cerrados de la criatura comenzaron a abrirse dejando ver un tono amarillento, desconcertada pero viendo fijamente al joven. A las afueras logró escuchar la molesta voz de Wen Chao hablando, pero no le colocó atención. Permaneció en el suelo, apegando sus rodillas contra su pecho, ignorando el pulsante dolor en sus extremidades y ahogando los quejidos. </p><p>La puerta fue abierta, no se inmutó ante la mirada de incredulidad del Wen, el cual primero visualizó a la bestia y luego al tembloroso loto rojo que jadeaba con una respiración irregular, sujetando fuertemente sus heridas y sin levantar su cabeza para encarar al contrario. </p><p>Wen Chao parecía furioso y caminó hasta quedar frente a la enorme y aterradora criatura. Wei WuXian hubiera pagado lo que sea para que aquel monstruo devorara sin piedad al hombre pero por desgracia eso no sucedería por mucho que lo pidiera. </p><p>— Ni siquiera puedes tomar la carne a tu alcance. Supongo que te hemos alimentado demasiado.—  Chasqueó la lengua.—  Sólo eres un pedazo de basura.—  La bestia agachó la cabeza y por un momento, el loto rojo sintió cierto pesar. </p><p>— Wen Chao.—  Le llamó ahora con una expresión seria en su rostro y levantando la barbilla.—  ¿Qué clase de héroe eres, dejando que una bestia pelee tu lucha?.— Escupió burlón y quiso reír a carcajadas por lo arrugada que se formó la cara del Wen ante su comentario.— Bueno, no me sorprende, no tienes valor alguno para enfrentarte con alguien a mi nivel.— Murmuró desviando la mirada. </p><p>— Shhh.—  Estuvo apunto de morder el asqueroso dedo que se posó sorbe sus labios para callarlo.—  Tómalo con calma. Hoy es tu día de suerte, tenemos mucho tiempo juntos.—  Una sonrisa se formó en los labios del contrario y Wei Ying rodó los ojos.—  Umh.—  Hizo una ceña con sus dedos a los soldados Wen, quienes acataron y se acercaron al menor para rodearlo y levantarlo del suelo con poco cuidado y comenzar a casi arrastrarlo hacia la salida.  </p><p>Sus pies dolían un infierno, su piel la sentía arder. El sol era cubierto por las densas nubes de la mañana, a pesar de la luz aquella zona continuaba siendo intimidante. A lo lejos pudo observar  a los discípulos reunidos cómo el día anterior, en filas y con facetas entre molestos e indignados. </p><p>— ¡Wei WuXian!.—  La voz de su Didi lo hizo levantar la mirada y vió que ya habían llegado al terreno. Con la fuerza que tenía sonrió ampliamente mientras que hacía un gesto con su mano derecha.</p><p>—  ¡Hola!, buenos días a todos.—  Saludó cómo si nada, cómo si no estuviera completamente herido. Sintió un empujón a sus espaldas cuando los soldados Wen le solatron y se tambaleó un poco pero pudo recuperarse para enderezar su espalda y acercarse a su hermano menor, palomeando el hombro de este. Jiang Cheng se notaba demasiado furioso pero no con el contrario, sino con los perros-Wen al hacerle eso al loto rojo. Frunció en ceño y arrugó la nariz para posar su mano sobre la espalda del herido.</p><p>Jin ZiXuan estaba sin palabras al ver la sangre seca sobre la pálida piel del cuello de su futuro cuñado, apretó los puños y miró con veneno a todo aquel con prendas entre blanco y rojo y el significativo símbolo del sol, quiso acercarse para verificar el estado del otro pero la discípula Mian Mian le detuvo aconsejándole que podría ver más tarde al revoltoso chico, bufó resignado y sólo se dedicó a mirar desde lejos con un eje de angustia. </p><p>— ¿Qué es lo que pasó?, ¿qué te hicieron?.—  Interrogó el de túnicas moradas. Lan Wangji que se encontraba al lado del par miró fijamente a su prometido, estaba demasiado preocupado por lo que sea que le hubieran hecho y se reprendió a si mismo por no haber ido junto a Wei Ying para protegerlo de lo que sea que existiese en la ya muy mencionada mazmorra. Aunque frunció en ceño y su mirada se enfrió al ver cierta mano en la espalda del loto rojo, tuvo que reprimir las ganas de apartarla y agarrar por la cintura al contrario para así apegarlo a su pecho y no permitir que alguien se le acercara. </p><p>— No es para tanto.—  Contestó casi en un susurro al sentir la garganta seca y cierta hambre.—  Estoy algo adolorido así que trátame con amor, ChengCheng.—  Formó un puchero con su labio inferior y Jiang Cheng frunció en ceño con más fuerza y jaló de la oreja a su hermano.—  ¡Ay, ay, ay!, ¡con cariño!, ¿no ves que estoy herido?, ¿no ves que estoy chiquito?.—  Chilló de manera infantil tratando de zafarse del agarre.  </p><p>— A-Ying.—  El llamado de su amigo Nie le hizo voltear a mirarlo. El rostro de este estaba sombrío, sólo una vez en su vida pudo ver esa expresión y la verdad es que si que daba demasiado miedo, más viniendo de alguien que en apariencia parece ser dulce, amigable y débil, pero que el cualquier momento podría atacar y despedazarte en un descuido.  Esa mirada le hizo recorrer un escalofrío, ¡incluso hasta Lan Zhan que había volteado a mirar y quedó pasmado!, sonrió con diversión al voltear a mirar a su Didi y estuvo apunto de burlarse de su cara.— ¿Te hicieron algo malo esos Wen?.— Ladeó la cabeza con algo de confusión. ¿Los Wen le habrían hecho algo más aparte de mandarlo a la mazmorra?. </p><p>— No... Bueno, sólo me mandaron a esa cálida mazmorra.—  Soltó un ligero temblor al recordar a la criatura de ahí.— Se puede decir que tuve una... Peluda compañía en toda la noche.— Jin ZiXuan arqueó una ceja y para su sorpresa, hasta Lan Wangji hacía hecho un gesto parecido a uno interrogante.— No me gustaría hablar de eso.—  Agachó la cabeza, lo que menos quería hacer era recordar al bicho enorme que parecía un perro, ¡no gracias!, ya tenía suficientes traumas y problemas mentales para uno más.— A-Sang, ¿tienes algo de comer?, no he comido desde ayer. No me alimentaron, pésimo servicio. — Esta vez Lan Wangji no resistió más y pasó con disimulo su mano tras la espalda del loto rojo y la puso sobre al cintura del contrario, por suerte, Jiang Cheng ya le había soltado, Wei WuXian no le dió importancia al tacto, incluso, tuvo el descaro de recostarse hacía el de túnicas blancas.— Voy a morir de hambre.—</p><p>— Lo lamento A-Ying, no traje comida conmigo.— Nie Huaisang apaciguó su expresión de antes. Jiang Cheng pareció tener un conflicto interno y cuando estuvo apunto de hablar el heredero de LanLing Jin se acercó a su grupo de amigos con algo en mano para entregárselo al loto rojo.</p><p>— Traje algo de comida conmigo, son bollos al vapor de verduras.—  Wei WuXian agradeció a los cielos y a cualquier ente superior en el mundo por ese ultimo dato, si era de verduras significaba que había cero carne y eso lo alegró, nunca creyó que la estricta dieta de los del clan Jin fueran a salvarlo de la carne.</p><p>— Gracias pavo real.—  Tomó dos de los bollos y sin dudarlo les dió un gran mordisco, deleitándose sus papilas gustativas ante el sabor que expulsaban las verduras contra su lengua, ignorando la cara de disgusto de Jin ZiXuan ante el apodo.— ¡Jum!, delicioso.— Susurró mientras masticaba.</p><p>— ¡Aquí viene el segundo maestro Wen!.—  Y todo agradable sabor en su boca se esfumó. Cada quien que estuvo fuera de su lugar regresó a la fila esperando la llegada de Wen Chao. </p><p>Y el adoctrinamiento comenzó, a diferencia a su primera vida, no hubieron anuncios ni amenazas por parte de Wen Chao. Sonrió con burla, esta vez los Wen no pudieron tomar el control de recesos de las nubes y supuso que Qinghe Nie continuaba en pie, dando a entender de que no perdieron la batalla contra la secta Wen, se sintió muy aliviado, las secta estaban demostrando que no permitirían tal tiranía, sin embargo...<br/>Le inquietaba lo que podía llegar a pasar si no se mostraban sumisas ante el clan más poderoso.</p><p>Sintió un mal presagio y un fuerte dolor de cabeza se dió lugar, retumbando un vigoroso sonido de susurros contra sus oídos, sofocando su audición. Frunció en ceño, tampoco sentía que podría estar mucho tiempo en pie, así que dándole una última mirada sombría a Wen Chao se permitió caer bajo la inconciencia justo en los brazos de su amado. </p><p>
  <b>[ . . . ]</b>
</p><p>Wen Qing ahora se encontraba atendiendo las heridas de su nuevo paciente, debía de aceptar que no sintió sorpresa alguna al ver de quien se trataba, puso los ojos en blanco al presentir que algo así sucedería y toda sospecha se confirmó al ver al segundo joven maestro Lan llegar a ella y su zona de trabajo con el niño revoltoso en brazos, notablemente debilitado y lastimado, siendo seguido por el heredero de la secta Yunmeng. </p><p>Les pidió amablemente que se retiraran pero estos insistieron en quedarse, de mala manera aceptó pero con la condición de no interferir en su trabaja y comenzó. Primero con ayuda de su hermano A-Ning retiraron con cuidado la túnica exterior del chico y luego la interior dejando su pecho y abdomen a la vista. Se podían ver notables moretones en el tórax y la marca de una garras sobre la superficie de la piel, creando unas líneas superficiales pero las cuales sangraban.</p><p>Vió cómo es que Lan Wangji desviaba la mirada y frunció en ceño ante ese acto. Luego notó el porqué lo hacía, él estaba avergonzado y no pudo evitar sonreír y negar con la cabeza mientras pensaba. <em>"El amor de hoy en día."</em> Continuó con el tratamiento y primero limpió la sangre seca de las heridas para así agregar unas hiervas para evitar que se infectara y detener el sangrado en las heridas más profundas. Se vió horrorizada al chequear el brazo del loto rojo, Jiang Cheng apretó los puños, acción que imitó el Lan. </p><p>— Es un milagro que no le hubiera arrancando el brazo.—  Murmuró la medica mientras cerraba la carne y piel abierta luego de aplicar la medicina. Después de un rato llegaron otros dos chicos, un Nie y un Jin. Tuvo que aceptar que estos se pudieran quedar a regañadientes, nada más porqué su hermano menor se lo había pedido luego de regresar. Había escrito una carta a su familia, quienes comenzaron a guardar cosas importantes, dinero y entre más para el viaje a Yiling e ir al sitio que Wen Qing les había indicado, además, de pedirle al tío sexto el favor de llevar a A-Yuan hacía Yunmeng Jiang. Wen Ning le había dicho que el chico ahora dormido había aceptado hacerse cargo del bebé, eso le quitaba un peso de encima, sabía que el loto rojo cuidaría bien del menor.</p><p>Al terminar el tratamiento, levantó la mirada de Wei WuXian para así cubrirlo con una manta blanca hasta la clavícula ya que estaba sólo en pantalones, los cuales le cambiaría luego y le pediría a Jiang Wanyin  que trajera ropa del menor para que al menos al despertar tuviera algo que ponerse. </p><p>Se sobresaltó al ver un grupo enorme de discípulos tras el biombo y las cortinas, mirándole fijamente y también al discípulo principal de Yunmeng Jiang. Los otros jóvenes cultivadores eran entre el clan Lan y de muelle de loto.</p><p>Puso los ojos en blanco y negó con la cabeza varías veces resignada.<br/>Y casi en un parpadeo los expulsó a todos de la habitación con poca cordialidad.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Capítulo 18: ¡Un camino hacia la muerte!.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>¡Disfruten de su lectura!.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <em><b>"</b> El viento sopla furiosamente, y es una gran batalla para salvarnos.<br/>El mundo de las artes marciales lucha cruelmente, y engañará el pasado.<br/>Soy un joven con la misma sangre, inquebrantable;<br/>El sonido de una melodiosa flauta dura interminablemente.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Los árboles caídos se aferran a la tierra amarilla,<br/>y el largo canto de las grandes inundaciones pasa.<br/> Los eventos pasados son tan viejos cómo el tiempo.<b>"</b></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b><em>Shao Nian Ru Gu.<br/>Unchanging Youth.<br/>少年如故.</em>—</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">¡L a   c u e v a   d e l    X u a n w u!.</span>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>El tiempo transcurrió, las heridas del loto rojo se convirtieron en cicatrices o su gran mayoría, gracias a su alto nivel de cultivo y su núcleo dorado que se encargó de mantenerle sano, además de que estaba siendo bien cuidado por su hermano en la habitación que contarían en el adoctrinamiento y también tuvo buena alimentación por las constante visitas de la mejor médico de Qishan, su Qing-Jie en compañía de A-Ning. Aunque su herida en el brazo seguía estando en proceso de curación, Wen Ning les explicó que por muy alto que fuera su cultivo tardaría en sanar debido a la gravedad y lo muy debilitado que estuvo Wei WuXian los últimos días.</p><p>Wen Ning le estuvo comentando que uno de los tíos que ya se había quedado en Yiling llevó a Wen Yuan directo a Lotus Pier y fueron acogidos por la familia Jiang al ir en nombre de Wei Ying, eso alegró al joven y suspiró ya que si el bebé estaba en su hogar significa que estaría fuera de algún peligro bajo el cuidado de su madre y su JieJie. </p><p>Durante las cacerías nocturnas Wen Chao hizo que los discípulos hicieran la peor parte del trabajo, enfrentando a las criaturas salvajes sin sus espadas y por obvias razones esto provocó la furia de más de uno, además, el Wen siempre esperaba a que la bestia estuviera ya debilitada por el ataque de los herederos de secta para entrometerse y dar el golpe final tomando la presa que otros habían vencido, llevándose todo los créditos de la hazaña. Y este era una de esas ocasiones dónde Wen Chao simplemente estuvo observando cómo es que Jin ZiXuan y otro discípulo Jin vencían a un demonio con forma de lobo. Wei WuXian tuvo que mantener distancia de dichoso bicho y escondiéndose tras la espalda de su futuro esposo y sosteniendo con fuerza el antebrazo de su Shidi. </p><p>— ¿Y—Ya lo mataron?.— Preguntó sin atreverse a asomar la cabeza y chillando, cosa que provocó un tic de molestia en la ceja derecha de Jiang Cheng y una casi inexistente curvatura hacía arriba en los labios de Lan Wangji. </p><p>— Si idiota, ahora deja de actuar cómo un bebé.—  Golpeó con poco cariño la parte de atrás de la cabeza del loto rojo, provocando una queja en él pero simplemente lo ignoró y se zafó del agarre para así poder cruzarse de brazos y fruncir en ceño. Más adelante se escucharon las voces de unos discípulos Wen llenando de halagos al segundo maestro Wen.</p><p>— ¡El joven maestro Wen es asombroso!.—  Todos hicieron una mueca.</p><p>— ¡Gracias al joven maestro Wen matamos al demonio!.—  A Jin ZiXuan se le hinchó una vena justo en su frente y apretó los puños mientras que secaba el sudor de su rostro con las mangas de su túnica.</p><p>— ¿"Matamos"?, suena a manada y ellos no hicieron nada.—  Se quejó el discípulo Jin frunciendo en entrecejo. </p><p>— ¿No pueden manejar un monstruo tan débil, huh?.—  Habló con una expresión arrogante Wen Chao mientras señalaba con su dedo índice a ambos chicos de ropas amarilla, era obvio que se estaba burlando.— ¿No se supone que eras alguien habilidoso?.—  Y hasta ahí había quedado la paciencia de Jin ZiXuan quien por poco y arremetía contra el Wen pero un fuerte garre a su brazo lo detuvo.</p><p>— ¡Pavo real déjalo ir!, no vale realmente la pena.—  Wei WuXian forcejó un poco con el Jin quien no dejaba de removerse para zafarse del agarre para así mandarse contra la persona que se le estaba burlando, incluso Jiang Cheng tuvo que intervenir y ayudar a calmar al prometido de su hermana, ellos también estaban indignados en su nombre y el loto rojo le dedicó una mirada filosa a Wen Chao antes de que este hiciera una mueca y diera media vuelta para retirarse junto a los otros discípulos Wen.</p><p>— Tsk, ese maldito perro-Wen, son unos idiotas, todos lo son.—  Dijo Jin ZiXuan dejando aun lado los modales de su secta y la cara de LanLing Jin, realmente estaba muy enojado pero al menos se tranquilizó un poco, cosa que agradeció en voz baja a ambos hermanos de Muelle de Loto, lo más probable era que si hubiera atacado a Wen Chao su perro fiel Wen Zhuilu le derretiría su núcleo tal y cómo le hizo a un discípulo días antes por pedido del segundo hijo del líder de Qishan. Wei WuXian no tuvo la oportunidad de intercambiar palabras con Zhuilu ni contarle de cómo se encontraba A-Xu, quien estaba en perfecto estado y siendo protegido en recesos de las nubes.</p><p>Esa misma tarde empeñaron un viaje hacía cierta montaña bajo la excusa de estar buscando algo muy especial para los Wen. Iban a ir a cazar a una criatura fuerte, los discípulos de otras sectas no pudieron evitar sentirse algo atemorizados al no saber a que se iban a enfrentar ahora. Wei WuXian ya sabía de que se trataba por ende estaba algo pensativo y no se separó en ningún momento del lado de su grupo de amigos. Sin importarle el hecho de que Wen Chao les había prohibido acercarse y hablar, esa orden se la pasaron por el trasero. </p><p><em>"¿Quién se creía ese idiota para mandarles así?."</em>— Fue el pensamiento más frecuente entre cada joven presente. Por suerte el Wen se encontraba muy entretenido con aquella mujer que le acompañaba, nadie se atrevía acercarse, nada más para evitar vomitar con tan sólo mirar a ambos juntos y coqueteando frente a todos. </p><p>No gracias, preferían mantener su sana distancia. </p><p>La montaña Muxi era algo aterradora en si por su extraño ambiente lleno de misterio, desconocido para los chicos que ahora fueron mandados a buscar una cueva, eso los dejó desconcertados pero no tuvieron más opción que seguir ordenes a regañadientes.</p><p>El loto rojo miró a su alrededor, recordaba muy bien la ubicación de la cueva y algunas cosas que sucederían pero se comenzó a cuestionar si las circunstancias serían cómo antes, desde hace ya un tiempo había notado situaciones muy diferentes en este tiempo, cosas que no sucedieron antes o que si sucedieron pero de manera distinta. Sólo esperaba y deseaba que todo saliera bien, ya había planeado que hacer y le había pedido un pequeño favor a A-Ning quien algo confundido aceptó y no pidió ninguna explicación, cosa que Wei Ying agradeció. Además, de que ahora cada discípulo guardaba bajo sus túnicas armas filosas, arcos, flechas y medicina, todo a pedido del discípulo principal de Yunmeng Jiang y este fue respaldado por su futuro esposo Lan Wangji.</p><p>¡Oh!, también había intercambiado algunas palabras con MianMian, esta vez trató de no ser tan desvergonzado, la chica era bastante bella y amable, charlaron durante un largo transcurso del camino bajo la intensa mirada del segundo Jade y el fuerte agarre que tenía hacía la cintura de su prometido, provocando cierta gracia en el menor y algo de vergüenza en la chica y el grito de emoción de las amigas que acompañaban a Luo Qingyang. En esta vida conocer el nombre de la joven fue bastante sencillo pero continuó diciéndole MianMian e incluso le pidió con descaro uno de esas bolsas fragantes que poseía la fémina, ella se vió algo reacia pero no se negó y le entregó la bolsa llena de hiervas medicinales y entre otras cosas con un olor agradable.</p><p>— ¿Por qué me miras así, Lan Zhan?.— Preguntó con una gran sonrisa el chico mientras que recargaba su peso sobre el pecho del contrario y giraba en un dedo la bolsa anteriormente recibida.—  ¿Quieres mi bolsita perfumada?, puedo dártela, incluso puedes usarla para llevar tu dinero.— Esto último lo dijo al recordar en su segunda vida el monedero de su Hanguang-Jun, era la bolsa que la joven Luo le había entregado en su primera vida. </p><p>— Insolente.—  Murmuró Lan Wangji con sus párpados cerrados y tomando entre ambas manos la cintura del menor sin dejar de caminar, casi arrastrando al loto rojo.</p><p>— ¡Ai-yah!, veo que aumentaste tu vocabulario, creí que ibas a decir ridículo, eso esta bien Lan Zhan, eso esta bien.—  Soltó una risa antes de dejar un beso sobre la comisura de los labios del Lan y aprovechar el momento en el que este se congelo para escapar del agarre de su futuro marido e ir en dirección a su hermano menor.— ¡ChengCheng!.— El mencionado se sobresaltó y volteó a mirar con notable molestia al contrario.</p><p>— ¡¿A quién demonios llamas ChengCheng?!.—  Jaló con poca delicadeza de la oreja del recién llegado.</p><p>— ¡Ah!, con más cariño, ¿no ves que estoy pequeño?, estás abusando de tu poder, eso está mal, muy mal aprovechándose de este débil discípulo.—  Dramatizó y fingió desfallecer en los brazos del Jiang quien estuvo muy tentado en dejarlo caer al suelo sino fuera por el agarre que alguien más le hizo a sus túnicas, se trataba de un tímido Su She.—  ¡Su She!, que sorpresa, ¿Cómo estás?, a pasado tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos.— Saludó con entusiasmo y el mencionado se sobresaltó en su sitio.</p><p>Rápidamente soltó la parte de la prenda que había tomado entre sus manos e hizo una reverencia ante el chico.— ¡Joven maestro Wei!, es un gusto para este discípulo volver a verlo.— Wei WuXian ladeó la cabeza y negó sonriente para dejar palmadas en la espalda de Su Minshan pero justo cuando iba a hablar la presencia de una víbora le hizo cerrar de inmediato la boca.</p><p>— El joven maestro Wen les dijo que buscaran la entrada, así que, ¿por qué están ahí parados sin hacer nada?.— Interrogó la mujer de abundantes pechos y con una expresión de autosuficiencia, Wei Ying sintió ganas de vomitar con tan sólo verlas y Jiang Cheng apartó la mirada sin necesidad de disimular su desagrado pues este era demasiado notable.  La mujerzuela era Wang Li- algo, el loto rojo no recordaba bien su nombre y ni tampoco le importaba, lo que menos quería hacer era ver a esa persona nuevamente en su vida pero tuvo que suprimir las ganas de matarla y estrangularla cómo hizo en su primera vida. </p><p>Justo cuando iba a decir algo la voz de un discípulo Wen interrumpió.— ¡La encontramos, encontramos la entrada!.— Y los nervios del loto rojo aumentaron de sobre manera. </p><p>— ¡Esa debe ser!, rápido, todos entren ahí.—  Ordenó Wen Chao con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, nadie pudo refutar, ni quejarse, por lo que siguieron al Wen. El camino se notaba inestable y había una bajada dónde todo era oscuro en su interior, tuvieron que encender unas antorchar para fijarse por dónde iban, cómo siempre, el cobarde Chao los colocó a ellos al frente cómo si fueran escudos humanos por lo que sea que hubiera en la gran y enorme cueva, el ambiente era húmedo y el olor a mojado inundaba sus fosas nasales. Sus pies ya dolían por la cantidad de tiempo en la que estuvieron caminando sin descanso alguno. En su primera vida Wen Qing habría venido con ellos y le hubiera exigido a Wen Chao que les permitiera descansar al menos un rato, pero ahora fue diferente ya que le pidió a la medico que en cuanto Wen Ning regresara con ella se marcharan ambos a Lotus Pier lo antes posible.</p><p>— ¿Qué están mirando!, ¡Densen prisa!.—  Exclamó Wen Chao no muy consciente de que la superficie bajo los pies de todos no era del todo estable, un paso en falso y podría caer a una gran altura. Al costado izquierdo de todos había una zona vacía y muy profunda e incluso oscuro por lo que era imposible tratar de visualizar algo en el fondo. MianMian había pisado mal una de las rocas y estas comenzaron a desliarse, provocando que el terreno por dónde ella andaba se volviera inestable, y soltó un ligero jadeo de sorpresa pero Jin ZiXuan evitó que cayera.</p><p>Wen Chao se notó furioso por esto y con aquel látigo que cargaba arremetió contra la doncella pero el brazo del Jin se interpuso recibiendo el golpe pero no hizo expresión de dolor o algo parecido, parecía era indignado y molesto por la acción.</p><p>— ¡Wen Chao!, ¿Qué acabas de hacer?.—  </p><p>— ¿Qué hice?, ¿Qué estas gritando?, si el monstruo fuera perturbado, ¿cómo te harías responsable de eso?.—  Wei WuXian le entregó a su hermano la antorcha que estuvo llevando para acercarse al pavo real e intervenir si era necesario, cosa que Jiang Cheng quiso evitar pero cuando se dió cuenta el contrario ya se había alejado. </p><p>— Nos traes aquí, afirmando que estamos cazando algún monstruo , entonces dime, ¿qué diablos es ese monstruo?, no nos informaste de nada.— Sus dietes rechinaron por la ira contenida y se mantuvo frente a la doncella de su secta.— Y te llevaste nuestras espadas.— Cosa que en parte no era verdad pero el Wen no necesitaba saber eso.— Contra nuestra voluntad. —</p><p>— ¿Informarte?.—  Wen Chao alzó la barbilla y soló una desagradable risa—  ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirlo antes de que puedas recordarlo?, no lo entiendes bien.— Esta vez comenzó a mirar a todos los jóvenes cultivadores presentes y les señaló con el látigo en sus manos.—  Ustedes no son más que mis perros.— En esto último miró fijamente a Wei WuXian quien apartó al instante la mirada y se acercó a Lan Wangji, el Jade también estaba tenso y apretaba con fuerza la madera de la antorcha al punto de estar a un hilo de quebrarse.— ¡Yo soy el que manda!, ¡no necesito que me digan que hacer!, yo soy el que da ordenes y los despliega. ¡Sólo yo puedo ser el que reprima a ese monstruo!.— Wei WuXian casi soltó una carcajada pero tuvo que tragarse las ganas.— ¿Qué están mirando?, apúrense, maldita sea.— Y nuevamente, el camino a la muerte se reanudó. </p><p>Luego de un rato más de caminata incierta llegaron al final del camino, era cómo precipicio profundo, Wei Ying tenía algunas memorias de este mismo y casi resbala debido a un mal movimiento pero su hermano evitó que cayera tomándole del antebrazo. El fondo del abismo estaba repleto de una gran capa de niebla bastante densa evitando que se pudiera ver más allá de lo que iluminaba la antorcha, estaban en el borde y los demás no tardaron mucho en llegar al igual que Wen Chao y su mujerzuela. </p><p>— ¡Si, aquí es!, ¡rápido bajen!.— Los demás lo miraron con incredulidad plasmada en sus rostros. </p><p>— Um, puede que sea algo profundo pero si lanzamos unas cuerdas podríamos bajar sin tener algún riesgo.—  Sugirió para evitar cierta caída dolorosa que sufrió en su primera vida al ser tan boca suelta.—  Tal vez si tenga fondo, además de que desconocemos a la criatura de allí abajo, puede ser peligroso.—  Wen Chao entrecerró los ojos y su rostro se arrugó.</p><p>— ¿Crees que tenga fondo?.—  Y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.—  ¿Por qué no lo averiguas por tu cuenta?.—  Y antes de que pudiera reaccionar ya estaba siendo empujado hacia el vacío. Bueno, tal vez habían algunos sucesos que serían imposibles de evitar. Cómo esa dolorosa caída, maldijo en todos los vientos posibles al Wen, gritó lo más macho que pudo pero al final salió algo parecido a un chillido cuando ya estaba cayendo. A sus espaldas no se demoraron en escucharse llamados a su persona.</p><p>Al ver el suelo frente a sus narices colocó sus brazos frente a su cabeza para amortiguar su caída, reabriendo la herida de la bestia de la mazmorra y soltó varios quejidos por el dolor que se precipitó por todas sus extremidades al rodar cuesta abajo sobre la superficie de piedras la cual era bastante inestable. Sintió la sangre brotar de sus heridas de antes y el ardor que provocó sobre su piel las nuevas raspaduras. </p><p>Al ya terminar derrotado en el suelo boca arriba no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro y agarrar su muy adolorido abdomen, sin tener la más mínima intención de levantarse. El suelo estaba más cómodo. </p><p>— Así que así se sintió la enana guabaya al rodar por las escaleras.—  Pensó en voz alta y con un tono bastante agudo en su voz. El sonido de las cuerdas cayendo le hizo voltear a mirar y pudo visualizar a los demás discípulos bajar con rapidez, entre ellos sus amigos, los de su secta, Gusu y Nie siendo liderados por un ahora preocupado A-Sang, el chico por pedido suyo había mantenido distancia de todos para mantenerse a salvo y escondiendo su amado abanico el cual sacaba en algunas ocasiones para abanicar su rostro al sentirse demasiado nervioso.</p><p>— ¡Wei Ying!.—  Su futuro esposo se acercó para atenderle y ayudarse a levantarse, siendo acompañado por su hermano menor, se tambaleó un poco pero pudo recuperar la compostura una vez el mareo de los giros anterior dados al caer se desvaneció.</p><p>— Bajaron muy rápido, ¿también los empujaron?.—  Preguntó divertido riéndose de su propia desgracia y sosteniendo con fuerza su brazo herido. </p><p>— Idiota, bajamos rápido porqué nos preocupaba que te comiera ese monstruo.— El ceño de Jiang Cheng estaba fruncido y se tentó en golpear a su hermano pero contuvo las ganas al ver el estando tan lamentable en el que se encontraba.— Y trajeras vergüenza al clan Jiang.— Wei Ying hizo un puchero y se recargó en el pecho de Lan Wangji. Los discípulos se veían alerta, mirando a todos lados notoriamente nerviosos, era algo lógico, después de todo, iban a enfrentar a una criatura cuyo origen desconocían al igual que su nombre.</p><p>— ¿Te encuentras bien?.— Jin ZiXuan se acercó a su futuro cuñado y sacó de sus mangas un tarro de medicina.— La señorita Wen nos contó que tus heridas no han sanado por completo, es probable que con esa caída volvieran a abrirse. Toma, dentro hay hiervas que pueden detener el sangrado.— Wei WuXian iba a recibir el tarro para guardarlo para después, no quería gastarlo para un simple sangrado, pero grata fue su sorpresa al ver que el Jin en lugar de darle a él la medicina se la entregó al Jade quien la recibió asintiendo con la cabeza.— Procura aplicarlo bien.— Ordenó luego de retroceder.</p><p>— Mn.—  Lan Wangji asintió con la cabeza posando su mano derecha sobre la cintura del menor quien ahora tenía sus mejilla hinchadas y llenas de aire. </p><p>— Deberían de guardar eso para más tarde, cuando alguien en verdad lo necesite.— Pero sus quejas fueron completamente ignoradas y bufó.—  Dejando eso de lado, no era necesario que bajaran también, ¿qué hubiera pasado si la bestia estuviera aquí para atacar?.— Se cruzó de brazos suavemente para no provocar más dolor en su herida. </p><p>— Prefiero bajar a luchar contra el monstruo que estar cerca de la parejita de allá arriba.— Señaló con la cabeza y Wei WuXian estuvo de acuerdo.</p><p>— ¿Alguna vez han escuchado el dicho de <em>"Una puta y un trol, pareja eterna"?</em>. ¡Pues ahora si sé que significa!.— Soltó una carcajada que logró apaciguar la tensión en el ambiente y trajo consigo calidez al rededor, en un momento la cueva ya no se sintió tan gélida cómo antes y todo gracias a la sin igual y brillante risa del discípulo principal de Yunmeng Jiang.  Aunque Lan Wangji le miró con notable reproche por la palabra vulgar, cosa que sorprendió a los Lan al ver una mínima expresión en el siempre estoico rostro del Jade. </p><p>— Wei Ying.—  Reprendió con suavidad y el menor comenzó a calmar su risa.</p><p>— Bien, bien, perdón, se me escapó.— Apretó los labios divertido. </p><p>— ¿De dónde demonismo escuchas ese tipo de dichos?.— Interrogó Jiang Cheng con una ceja arqueada y su hermano se encogió de hombros.</p><p>—<em> ¡Hey!, ¡¿Hay algo inusual allá abajo?!.</em>—Nadie se atrevió a contesta y sólo intercambiaron miradas, el segundo jade aprovechó ese momento para atender la herida de su prometido, Jiang Cheng y Jin ZiXuan se pusieron frente a ambos por si los Wen bajaban, al igual Nie Huaisang que su posó aun lado del Jiang para ayudar cómo cortina humana. El loto rojo aflojó su cinturón de mala gana y bajó la parte superior de su túnica al igual que la túnica interior dejando a la vista su pecho y sacó con cuidado su lastimado brazo de la manga el cual ya estaba manchado de aquel líquido carmesí y comenzaba a gotear desde su antebrazo hasta la punta de sus dedos. Wei WuXian esperó a que su futuro esposo aplicara la medicina pero este estaba congelado.— <em>¡Hey!, ¡¿Ya se murieron?!.</em>—</p><p>— ¿Lan Zhan?.—  Llamó a su amado y levantó la cabeza para verle, tuvo que reprimir una carcajada al ver las orejas del contrario enrojecidas completamente y cómo es que su labio tiritaba mirando un punto fijo.—  <em>"Oh, Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan, ¿Qué estás mirando?."</em>—  Sabía muy bien que el contrario tenía ganas de probablemente morder uno de sus rosados pezones y y tomó aire para contener su risa.—  Lan Er-gege, ¿Dónde estas mirando?.—  Preguntó fingiendo timidez y pena mientras que se encogía en si mismo para tapar su desnudo pecho. </p><p>— Wei Ying.—  Mordió su labio inferior y se estremeció ligeramente, incluso el dolor de su brazo pareció desaparecer por un instante al conecta su mirada plateada con ese profundo dorado. De manera casi automática acercó su rostro  al Jade y justo cuando sus labios estuvieron a centímetros de tocarse fue cuando un ardor recorrió todo su sistema nervioso, estuvo apunto de gritar pero esos labios embriagantes  se sellaron con los suyos en un beso para callarlo. Lan Wangji estaba aplicando las hiervas con toda la delicadeza del mundo pero eso no evitaba que ardiera al tocar la carne al descubierto en el cuerpo de Wei WuXian.</p><p>— <em>¿¡Cómo pueden estar tan silenciosos cómo un muerto!?.</em>—  La voz de Wen Chao continuaba a la lejanía pero ambos chicos estaban en su propia burbuja entre besos desesperados y una danza exasperada de sus lengua y varios jadeos por parte del menor. Poco les importó si los demás discípulos miraran ese desvergonzado acto entre ambos. Justo cuando el Lan iba a posar sus manos sobre la cadera del contrario cierto carraspeo los hizo separar de inmediato y voltear a mirar.</p><p>— Dije cúrale la herida, no que te lo comieras.—  Lan Wangji cerró sus párpados avergonzado ante las palabras de Jin ZiXuan y la mirada fulminante de Jiang Cheng quien al instante se acercó a su hermano para ayudarlo a arreglarse y rodear la herida ya tratada con una venda escondida en su túnica.</p><p>— Ai-yah, Pavo XuanXuan, Lan Zhan sólo buscó una forma para que no me doliera.— Hizo un puchero con su labio inferior pero fue rápidamente borrado al momento de soltar un quejido y miró de mala gana a su hermano menor. </p><p>— Ups.—  El de túnicas moradas sonreía con maldad luego de terminar de vendar el brazo del chico y subir las ropas de este para cubrirlo bien.—  Listo cómo nuevo, ahora, un metro de distancia ustedes dos, desvergonzados.—  Las mejillas de Jiang Cheng enrojecieron al recordar la situación tan intima entre ambos chicos y jaló al loto rojo hacía él, ignorando la mirada afilada del Jade.</p><p>Luego de estar ya todos listos siguieron caminando hacía la profundidad de la cueva, sin embargo, el camino terminó y estaban rodeados por un gran manto de agua oscura y posiblemente sucia. Detrás de ellos continuaban escuchando la molesta voz de Wen Chao preguntando por ellos pero le ignoraron, estaban más conmocionados al no ver a ninguna criatura monstruosa en la cueva. Pero Wei WuXian miraba fijamente una gran estructura en medio del agua, pareciendo en un comienzo tan sólo unas simples rocas pero en realidad, esa estructura era nada más ni nada menos que la tortuga de matanza. </p><p>— Estamos a cientos de metros del exterior.—  Todos miraron preocupados al de cinta rojiza.</p><p>— Algo anda mal.—  Lan Wangji frunció ligeramente entrecejo mientras sostenía con más firmeza la antorcha. Los pasos a sus espaldas no se demoraron en resonar cómo ecos en la cueva, revotando entre las lejanas paredes que los rodeaban y llegar a sus oídos.  </p><p>— ¡Joven maestro!, es un callejón sin salida.—  Lloriqueó la mujerzuela con enojo y cruzando de brazos.</p><p>— Imposible.— Wen Chao se rehusaba a dar brazo a torcer, su misión era asesinar a todos los discípulos de los diferentes clanes presentes. Aunque sería algo complicado, ya que habían bastante de ellos y demasiados del clan Gusu, aun le hervía la sangre el saber que recesos de las nubes no había ardido en llamas y que su gente continuaran con vida. Pero él se encargaría de llenar de fuego abrazador cierta secta si era necesario para así doblegar a los rectos Lan.— Sigan buscando.— Ordenó y luego se giró para hablar con los discípulos Wen.</p><p>El tiempo pasó y la búsqueda al Xuanwu continuaba inconclusa. Wei WuXian no estaba ayudando en dichosa búsqueda, simplemente estaba metido en sus pensamientos y fingía curiosidad por la criatura que habitaba en esa cueva. </p><p>— ¿Qué clase de monstruo estamos cazando?.—  Murmuró Nie Huaisang.— Han pasado cómo dos horas y aún no ha aparecido.—  Era bastante notorio su nerviosismo.</p><p>— Espero que no sea difícil de manejar.—  Wei Ying hizo una mueca ante el comentario de su Didi, la bestia a la que se enfrentarían no era nada más ni nada menos que una criatura antigua que devoró a miles de hombres en la guerra.</p><p>— Tch, ¿por qué nos lleva una eternidad encontrarla?.—  Se quejó Wen Chao sin prestarle mucha atención a la mujer que se restregaba en su brazo izquierdo.—  Oye tu.—  Llamó a uno de los soldados Wen.—  Ve y toma alguien, cuélgalo y hazlo sangrar, es para atraer al monstruo, no puedo esperar a divertirme.—  La víbora Wang entrecerró sus ojos con notable arrogancia y sonrió, cómo si estuviera buscando a alguien con la mirada. Wei WuXian sabía a quien iba a elegir esa mujerzuela por lo que rápidamente se posó frente a la señorita MianMian, la Jin se notó algo desconcertada pero al notar la mirada de la acompañante sobre la persona frente suyo lo comprendió y se escondió aun más tras la espalda del chico. </p><p>— Tonterías, atrayendo a esa cosa con carne y sangre, significa dejarnos morir.—  Jin ZiXuan estaba nuevamente furioso dando un paso al frente y fue respaldado por sus discípulos quienes mantenían la frente en alto.</p><p>— ¿Qué?, Joven maestro Jin, ¿quiere hacerlo usted mismo?, ¿nos darás un ejemplo?.— Sonrió con notable burla.</p><p>— ¡Tu!.— Señaló a Wen Chao con su dedo índice pero sintió un suave agarre a su muñeca que lo obligó a bajar la mano. Se trataba de Wei WuXian.</p><p>— Ni pierdas el tiempo pavo real. A ese Wen le hace falta un poco de sentido común e inteligencia.—  Wen Chao gritó indignado ante sus palabras pero lo ignoró.—  Si tuviera al menos un pequeño cerebro caería en cuenta de si usa a alguien cómo carnada todos en general, incluyéndolo a él y a su puta.— Esto dicho mirando fijamente a ambos mencionados con una expresión sombría.— Estarían en alto riesgo de ser devorados por la gran bestia que habita dentro de esta montaña.— Wen Chao pareció palidecer y sonrió de manera ladina mientras inclinaba su cabeza ligeramente.— ¿Acaso creíste que desconocía al monstruo que quieres cazar?, he escuchado muchas historias acerca de esta montaña pero mayoría son sólo palabrerías entre mitos y chismes. En un comienzo pensé que sólo era una mentira pero verte ahora tan desesperado en encontrar a la bestia me confirma que tal parece verdad.— Con cada palabra dió un paso al frente sin despegar su mirada del contrario.</p><p>— ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!, ¡¿Cómo te atreves en dirigirte hacía a mi con tal irrespeto?!, hijo de un sirviente, ¿es que acaso olvidaste quien da las ordenes aquí?.—  Jiang Cheng apretó los puños con furia y la mirada de Lan Wangji se enfrió.— ¡Será mejor que te calles!, tienes suerte de tener un rostro bello que superaría el de cualquier doncella promedio.— La víbora entre los brazos del Wen se removió con molestia.— Porqué sino fuera así serías el primero en hacer sangrar y te usaría cómo la presa de esa bestia.—</p><p>— Joven maestro.— La mujerzuela acaricio el torso del mencionado y usando un tono bastante lascivo que causó arcadas en los demás jóvenes.— ¿Me permitiría elegir?, ¿Por qué no la colgamos a ella?.— Wei WuXian maldijo en voz baja al notar que había desprotegido a la señorita Luo, ella se sobresaltó al verse señalada.</p><p>— ¿Ella?, ¿Qué tal si elegimos a otro?.—  Wang LingJiao no pareció muy conforme por la respuesta del otro y frunció los labios con enojo y en un berrinche, aferrándose al cuerpo del Wen y restregándose contra este, el loto rojo no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco y sentir cierta repulsión.</p><p>— Ay, pero no quiero hacerlo.— Su voz era aguda y bastante molesta.—  Ella es la única a la que quiero elegir, ¿por qué no la escoges también?, ¿te sientes reacio porqué tiene una cara bonita también cómo ese sirviente?.—  Wei WuXian rodó los ojos al volver a ser llamado sirviente.</p><p>— Tonterías, ¿a que me resisto?. Es tu petición.— Le dedicó una sonrisa a la mujerzuela y esta se la devolvió con arrogancia mirando con el mentón en alto a los demás discípulos.— Vamos, atenla.—  Le ordenó a sus soldados Wen y estos fueron en dirección a la doncella quien al instante retrocedió y buscó refugio tras los demás jóvenes. Wei WuXian no dudó en ponerse también cómo escudo, a sus costados se encontraba su amado Lan Zhan y al otro estaba su futuro cuñado con un semblante fuerte.   </p><p>— ¡Háganse aun lado!.— Gritó el soldado Wen pero los tres jóvenes se vieron reacios en seguir la orden y permanecieron firmes, MianMian a sus espaldas temblaba atemorizada, aferrándose a las túnicas del loto rojo y del Jin.</p><p>— ¡Quién quiera que se atreva a protegerla me encargaré de que nunca salga de esta cueva!.— Otros discípulos retrocedieron ante ello y se alejaron de la doncella negándose a protegerla. El heredero de la secta Jiang se resignó al ver que su hermano no tenía ni la más mínima intención de moverse y alejarse por lo que en un bufido se acercó para posarse al lado de la joven chica, acción que imitó un tembloroso pero decidido Nie Huaisang.— ¿Qué están haciendo?, ¿acaso no conocen el lenguaje humano o es que quieren ser los héroes salvando a esa damisela en apuros?.— </p><p>— ¿¡No fue suficiente con usarnos cómo escudos humanos?!, ¡¿Acaso quieres que sirvamos cómo señuelos también?!.— Jin ZiXuan estaba demasiado molesto por la arrogancia que mostraba el Wen, nada parecido al hermano de este de quien escuchó hablar Wei WuXian muchas veces. No, este era repugnante, Wen Chao era todo lo que el mundo había hecho mal.</p><p>— ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!, ¡¿Se están revelando contra su autoridad!?, te he estado aguantando por mucho tiempo joven maestro Jin, ¡Se los advierto!, será  mejor que aten a la chica ahora mismo, o en ese caso ninguna de sus familias volverá a casa.— Los cuatro que estaban protegiendo a la doncella fruncieron en ceño, incluso, el mismo Lan Wangji se notó disgustado. Y antes de que pudieran hacer algo uno de los discípulos Jin se lanzó contra la muchacha quien soltó una exclamación llamando la atención de los que la protegían. El primero en actuar fue el Jade quien usó de su energía espiritual para golpear el abdomen del discípulo y provocar que este fuera mandando lejos hacía la roca más cercana.  </p><p>— Que vergüenza que un discípulo cómo tu sea parte del clan Jin.—  Espetó con amargura Jin ZiXuan y recibió un par de palmadas en el hombro por parte de su futuro cuñado loto rojo para que se calmara.—  ¡Qué vergonzoso!.—  </p><p>—  ¡Da más vergüenza ese Perro-Wen , creyéndose humano para liderarnos.— Todos voltearon a mirar atónicos a Nie Huaisang quien ya había sacado su bello abanico para así echarse algo de viento en su rostro de molestia.— ¿Por qué no escoges a la puta que tienes cómo mujer y dejas en paz a la bella señorita?.— Su entrecejo se frunció y cubrió la mitad de su rostro con el abanico dejando tan sólo su sombría mirada a la vista. </p><p>Antes de que Wen Chao o la mujerzuela a su costado hablara fueron interrumpidos.—  Oh, A-Sang, deberías de ser más considerados con la bestia, ¿no ves que con la sangre de esa víbora le puede causar indigestión?, tal vez lo envenene y pobre del monstruo, no tiene la culpa de que unos tontos quieran cazarle.— Jiang Cheng reprimió una risa al igual que el Jin quien tuvo que fingir toser tras su manga.</p><p>— Tienes razón A-Ying, la bestia no debería de ser envenenada con la sangre de esa puta, mis disculpas por ofender a la criatura.—  Siguió el juego de su amigo sonriendo tras su abanico.</p><p>— ¡Esto es indignante!, ¡mal educados!, ¡atrevidos!.—  Wang LingJiao se removió en los brazos de Wen Chao cómo una serpiente y con notable furia en su mirada.— ¡Maestro Wen haga algo!, ¡están siendo muy rebeldes!, ¡merecen la muerte!.— Exclamó y al instante todos los discípulos se pusieron en posición, en silencio, nadie lo notó, nadie notó los sigilosos movimientos del clan Lan, nadie pudo ver a los discípulos de Yunmeng escabullirse en las sombras, nadie habló y ni tampoco dijeron nada cuando los del clan Nie sacaron unas filosas armas de sus mangas y ni tampoco cuando los Jin sacaban sus arcos a sus espaldas.</p><p>Nadie vió nada. Wen Zhuilu quien observaba en silencio cada acción de los jóvenes no dijo nada y retrocedió. <em>Él no vió nada raro, él siguió fingiendo colocar atención.</em></p><p>— ¡¿Cómo se atreven a hablar así?!, ¡están fuera de limite!, ¡Mátenlos!, ¡mátenlos a todos en este mismo instante!.— Ordenó en un grito.— ¡¿Quién te crees que eres hablándome así?! ¡personas cómo tu merecen ser asesinadas!.— Dijo señalando a Nie Huaisang quien bajó su abanico mostrando una gran sonrisa en su rostro, cosa que dejó desconcertado al Wen.</p><p>— ¡Eso es correcto!.—  Ahora la atención de Wen Chao recayó en el loto rojo quien estaba más fresco que un rábano y sonriendo cómo si nada, cómo si no los hubieran amenazado de muerte, sonreía cómo si estuviera dando un paseo por los jardines de recesos de las nubes, cómo si estuviera en el prado de los conejos de su amado Hanguang-Jun tratando de agarrar alguna criatura pero estos se alejaban con tan sólo su presencia. Cómo si estuviera en compañía de su amada JieJie recogiendo algunas semillas de Loto y jugando en el agua junto a su Didi.— Aquellos que intimidan a otros y hacen el mal confiando en el poder de su clan realmente deberían ser asesinados.—</p><p>— ¡¿Eh?!, ¿Qué has dicho?.—  Interrogó con su ceño arrugando Wen Chao y la sonrisa en el menor se ensanchó aun más.</p><p>—  Dije que aquellos que intimidan a otros y hacen el mal confiando en el poder de su clan realmente deberían ser asesinados.— Ladeó la cabeza sonriendo juguetonamente, nadie de sus amigos lo detuvo y continuó hablando.— ¡Es más!, deberían ser decapitados públicamente en frente de decenas de miles de personas y ser maldecidos por la gente cómo advertencia a las generaciones futuras.— A-Sang sonrió cómplice al reconocer el verso y abanicó su rostro.— ¿Está claro?.—Miró de reojo sobre el hombro de Wen Chao.</p><p>El contrario parecía realmente desubicado y confundido sin entender a que se refería el loto rojo pero aún así se notó demasiado enojado para razonar.—  ¡Wei WuXian!, ¿Cómo te atreves a decir una mierda tan irracional y revoltosa!.—  Le señaló con ahora su espada fuera de su funda y apuntando al joven chico. Lan Wangji al instante de ver esa acción se posó frente al menor y con una mirada severa que hizo estremecer al Wen. </p><p>— Pff.—  Wei WuXian comenzó a reír de manera poco delicada ganando miradas de incredulidad, incluso hasta Jiang Cheng le miró cómo si fuera algún bicho raro y fingió no conocerlo.— Wen Chao, ¿no lo recuerdas?, ¡esta cita es del cultivador más famoso de tu secta!, el fundador de tu secta, Wen Mao.—  Volvió a reír mientras que sujetaba su propio estomago.— ¿Cómo te atreves a decir que tu antepasado dijo algo parecido a mierda?. ¡Ja!, ¡Gran reprimenda!.— Unas lagrimitas de asomaron en sus lagrimales a causa de su risa, sin duda amaba burlarse del Wen y más de su expresión.— Por cierto, ¿Cuál es el castigo por insultar a los famosos cultivadores de la secta Wen?, ¿matarlos a todos?.—  Esta vez su mirada se convirtió en una sombría que hasta la mujerzuela tembló abrazando con más fuerza el brazo de Wen Chao.— Hmm, que bueno. Entonces, puedes irte al infierno.— Sonrió burlón.</p><p>— ¡Tu!, ¡Debes morir!.—  Wen Chao soltó con poca delicadeza a Wang LingJao para correr en dirección al chico con espada en mano. Sus amigos no dudaron en ponerse en guardia pero Wei Ying salió cómo si nada estuviera pasando, palmeando suavemente el pecho de su amado para así ponerse frente a este, esperando el ataque.</p><p>Nuevamente volvió a hablar.—  ¿Morir?, ¿yo?.— Esquivó el ataque de la espada con facilidad, viendo la hoja pasa frente a sus narices.— Llamarle mierda a las palabras del fundador de tu secta, ¿no eres tu quien debería ser asesinado?.— Soltó una carcajada y cómo si fuera tan sólo un juego tomó la muñeca del Wen y la dobló, provocando que un grito de dolor resonara por toda la cueva para así tomar la espada en su mano libre.— ¿Dijiste que querías sangre, Wen Chao?.— Le dió la vuelta al contrario y posó la filosa hoja en la garganta de este.— Bueno, estoy muy feliz  de aportar en esta caza.— Retrocedió unos cuantos pasos hasta llegar al borde del suelo.</p><p>— ¡Sálvenme!, ¡hagan algo!, ¡inútiles!.—  Exclamó atemorizado, sintiendo el filo de la espada rozar su piel y creando una delgada línea de corte.</p><p>— Veo que sin duda los Wen cómo tu tienen problemas en su visión, ¿es que acaso no lo notaste?.— Jaló del cabello de Wen Chao.— ¡Mira bien Wen <em>puto </em>Chao!, ¿no son esos tus soldados Wen siendo acorralados por unos discípulos que desarmaste?, ¿a quienes les quitaste sus espadas?.— Volvió a reír pero de una manera demasiado siniestra que erizó la piel de muchos. Los discípulos se encontraban con sus armas escondidas ya a la vista y acorralaron a todos los Wen posibles. Cada uno con alguna flecha apuntándoles ,con una filosa daga apuntando a puntos importantes de sus cuerpos. No podían hacer nada. Incluso hasta Nie Huaisang tenía su abanico abierto y extendido contra la garganta de uno de los soldados Wen que se atrevió a moverse para ir a ayudar a su amo, pero del mismo abanico salieron unas filosas cuchillas listas para atacar. </p><p>— Si yo fuera tu no tentaría a la suerte. A menos que quieras ver si eres más veloz que mis cuchillas y mi viento.— Dejó de lado su cobardía, ese A-Sang que estaba saliendo a flote era el mismo de su segunda vida, callado pero demasiado peligroso, capaz de vencer a la mente maestra más astuto que pudo haber conocido. </p><p>— ¿Te creíste muy listo Wen Chao?, ¿acaso no notaste que nuestro intercambio de palabras no fue nada más que una distracción para que descuides a tu gente?, ¡mira lo que has provocado!, ¿Quiénes son los que deberían de pedir clemencia ahora, Wen Chao?.—  Su lado de Patriarca Yiling, que estuvo tanto tiempo apagado comenzó a renacer pero sin hacer presencia de la energía resentida. Justo cuando iba a continuar hablando las aguas a sus espaldas comenzaron a alborotarse y a removerse inquietas ante el repentino movimiento bajo ella. Una cabeza enorme salió acompañada de un fuerte rugido.</p><p>La tortuga de matanza había dejado su siesta para atacar a aquellos que no le permitieron descansar. Wei WuXian volteó a mirar a la criatura, encontrándose con sus enormes ojos dorados, una mirada de serpiente, y se mantuvo completamente quieto. El Xuanwu no poseía una buena visión por lo que si se mantenía los suficientemente quieto no le iba a atacar y tal vez le confundiría con alguna piedra más. </p><p>Pero claro, el hombre que estaba siendo amenazado con la espada comenzó a removerse cómo si fuera una lombriz gritando  de manera poco masculina, perturbando la paz de la criatura, incluso hasta Wei WuXian sintió cierto pesar por la enorme tortuga, él también estaría muy molesto si un grupo de idiotas interrumpieran su muy anhelado descanso. </p><p>— ¡Quédate callado pedazo de mierda!.— Exigió el loto rojo en un susurro fuerte pero el Wen siguió gritando. La tortuga de matanza volvió a rugir mirando fijamente al Wen y el discípulo principal de Yunmeng Jiang, bufó para así liberar al contrario y darle una fuerte patada en el trasero, enviándolo lejos.— ¡Ni para quedarte callado sirves!.— Exclamó furioso antes de dar un gran saltó hacía una de las paredes cercanas al ver las intenciones del Xuanwu de atacarlo. </p><p>— ¡Wei WuXian regresa aquí!.—  No dudó en correr hacía su hermano y recibir un golpe en la nuca.—  ¡Eres un idiota!.—  Le miró reprochante pero no lo contradijo. Los Wen que antes habían acorralado se liberaron del agarre de los jóvenes y los ignoraron para comenzar a atacar a la bestia.</p><p>— ¡Aléjense de la orilla!.—  Ordenó el loto rojo y los discípulos corrieron para mantenerse fuera del alcance del gran monstruo el cual no dudó en acercar su cabeza y tomar entre sus grandes y afilados dientes a uno de los soldados Wen para así zarandearlo hacía varios lados. Las flechas tan sólo causaban pequeños rasguños en su gruesa piel, las cuales perecían rocas oscuras cubiertas de grumos, y eso nada más enfurecía al Xuanwu.— ¡No la ataquen!, si siguen así lo único que van a causar es su enojo.— Apretó con fuerza el mango de la espada en mano antes de entregárselo al discípulo aun lado suyo para tomar uno de los arcos olvidados en el suelo junto a sus respectivas flechas, las colocó en el proa de una vez, tiró de la cuerda del arco la cual chirrió sobre su oreja mientras vigilaba que no hubiera ninguno de los suyos cerca del punto de fuego pero un grito femenino llamó su atención. </p><p>— ¡Ah!, ¡déjame ir!.—  Exclamó la doncella Luo al ser sometida por tres sirvientes Wen, en el suelo sin poder huir del agarre, sintiendo la amenazante mirada de la mujerzuela sobre ella.</p><p>— Sujétenla con fuerza.—  Exclamó burlona Wang LingJao.— Pequeña perra, veamos que tan engreída eres sin tu cara bonita.— Uno de los sirvientes dirigió el hierro de marca en dirección al rostro de la fémina. La punta de la plancha estaba tan caliente que chisporroteaba y brillaba en una luz fuerte y completamente roja. Wei WuXian frunció en ceño con enojo al ver que sucedía nuevamente esa escena y cambió la dirección de sus flechas para acto seguido, soltar la cuerda. Las tres flechas se dispararon a la vez y con demasiadas rapidez que apenas si se logró percibir el zumbido de la cuerda al ser liberada, la punta afilada dió contra cada sirviente Wen que habían estado sosteniendo a la señorita, sin hacer ruido cayeron de espaldas al suelo, dejó caer rápidamente el arco al suelo para correr en dirección a MianMian. Y para cuando estaba cerca Wang LingJiao había tomado entre sus manos el hierro de marca que había caído momentos antes y agarró del cabello a la joven chica para empujar la cara de esta contra la caliente plancha de marca. Por muy bajo que fuera el nivel del cultivo de esa mujerzuela no quitaba el hecho de que su movimiento no fuese sido rápido y cruel.</p><p>En su primera vida no permitió que el rostro de esa doncella fueses quemado de esa forma tan cruel y despiadado y en esta vida tampoco lo permitiría, ¡sobre sus dos cadáveres!. No había nadie más cerca, todos estaban atentos a la bestia y los que estaban de su lado estaban más atentos en defenderse por si los Wen cambiaban la dirección de sus ataques hacía ellos. No había más flechas a su alcance, tampoco algún arma que pudiera usar para cortar la garganta de Wang LingJiao. Se apresuró en correr hacía el par y golpeó el brazo que había estado sosteniendo a MianMian del cabello interponiéndose para así golpear con fuerza el pecho de la mujer usando parte de su energía espiritual. Una bocanada de sangre abandonó los labios de Wang LingJiao y quedó en el suelo completamente inmóvil.</p><p>Para desgracia de Wei WuXian la punta del hierro ya había presionado contra su pecho, el olor de su ropa siendo quemada lo mareó y la carne siendo así mismo cocinada provocó ciertas arcadas pero el dolor fue más para ahogar esas sensaciones, por segunda vez había recibido la marca de la secta Wen, pero no se arrepentía en absoluto. No iba a permitir que la doncella Luo fuera marcada, sostuvo con fuerza la zona quemada y apretó los dientes para no soltar algún quejido pero de todas formas un alarido de dolor se filtró en su boca.</p><p>— ¡¿C— Cómo te atreves en golpearme?!.—  Exclamó Wang LingJiao vomitando sangre nuevamente al ya haber caído al suelo, temblaba y lloraba al mismo tiempo, el golpe no fue nada suave.</p><p>—  Uhg.—  Sus piernas flaquearon ante el inmenso ardor en su pecho, la quemadura iba de bajo de su clavícula, cerca de su corazón, cómo en su primera vida, el dolor ahogaba cualquier emoción, poco lo importó cuando Wen Zhuilu se había acercado a la víbora que yacía en el suelo lloriqueando y se la llevaba a pedido de Wen Chao, no notó su mirada de angustia, no pudo pensar con claridad por un momento.</p><p>— ¡A-Ying!.—  Nie Huaisang usó su abanicó y lo cargó con la energía espiritual que podía para generar una fuerte ventisca que alejó al instante a los Wen que quisieron acercarse a su amigo el cual estaba indefenso. También clavó las cuchillas en los cuellos de estos provocando que cayeran al instante al suelo mientras se acerca y se posaba a un lado del loto rojo.— ¡A-Ying, tranquilo!, ¡alguien!, ¡alguien que tenga hiervas medicinales, rápido!.—  Exigió con rapidez mirando a los discípulos.</p><p>—  ¡Retirada!, ¡retirada!; ¡todos retírense!.— Ordenó Wen Chao luego de que tuviera en brazos a Wang LingJiao, los soldados Wen obedecieron y corrieron para huir de la escena, siendo seguidos por los Jin  quienes aun empuñaban arco y flechas, dándole a algunos de estos y dejándolos fuera de combate.— ¡Corten las cuerdas una vez subamos!.— Y así fue, subieron a la parte superior cortando las cuerdas, pero Wen Zhuilu se detuvo y apuñaló al último Wen en subir antes de que este cortara una de las últimas cuerdas y siguió al segundo maestro Wen en silencio.— ¡Sellen la entrada!.—</p><p>Se marcharon, dejándolos a su suerte con la bestia en el agua la cual estaba ya saliendo completamente enfurecida.</p><p>— ¡Wei WuXian!.—  Jiang Cheng se acercó al mayor para arrodillarse a su lado y de su túnica sacó medicina.—  Estás demente, completamente demente, ¿¡Tienes idea de que eso pudo haberte matado!?.— Regañó al mismo tiempo que ayudaba a bajar las ropas superiores del contrario y volver a dejar al descubierto su pecho, ahora con la zona de la marca completamente rojiza y sangrante, dónde un ligero humo salía entre la carne quemada.</p><p>— Tengo algo de carne cocinada para ti, A-Cheng.—  Bromeó cómo en su primera vida y lo único que recibió fue un pellizco en su costilla izquierda, cortesía de su amigo A-Sang.</p><p>— ¡Realmente estás haciendo que quiera coserte la boca para callarte!.— Dicho esto untó su mano con la hiervas antes de aplicarlas en la quemadura, Wei WuXian gimió de dolor y se retorció ante el ardor, a su lado se encontraba el Nie menor tratando de darle apoyo y acariciando su espalda.</p><p>— ¡Ah!, con más cariño, ¿no ves que sólo soy un pobre discípulo indefenso?.—  Dramatizó para luego ponerse en pie.—  Ai-yah, sólo es una quemadura Jiang Cheng, puedo caminar.— El mencionado bufó desviando la mirada.</p><p>— ¡Lo lamento tanto!, sino fuera por mi no te hubieran quemado.—  Lloriqueó la joven agachando la cabeza con lagrimas en sus ojos.</p><p>— No te preocupes doncella Luo, esa perra sin duda era una envidiosa por tu belleza, no hay nada que lamentar.— Sin duda reconfortar a las personas no era su estilo pero eso logró calmar a la joven discípula pero causó los celos en su amado Lan Wangji pues no dudó en acercarse para posarse aun lado suyo, Nie Huaisang se apartó de ahí para abrirle paso al Jade, Jiang Cheng con una mueca soltó la cintura de su hermano y permitió que sea esta vez el Lan quien le sostuviera. </p><p>Los demás se habían alejado un poco de ellos para darles más privacidad, realmente no querían estar cerca de la parejita desvergonzada por mucho que les agrade Wei WuXian eran conscientes de que era un completo descarado. Lan Wangji en ese mismo instante tenía una mirada muy dura y se notaba algo molesto. El loto rojo tuvo que contener su diversión.</p><p>— Lan Zhan, ¿estás enojado?.—  No recibió respuesta alguna.— Si es por la marca, no te preocupes, todo hombre tiene una que otra cicatriz y esta me recordará que protegí a una doncella en peligro.—  La mirada del Jade se oscureció y Wei Ying sonrió a sus adentros.</p><p><em>"Al parecer el vinagre se está desbordando."</em>—  Pensó divertido.</p><p>—  Estoy seguro de que nunca me olvidará.— Y seguía con lo mismo sintiendo el cuerpo de su amado ya tenso y sujetándole fuertemente.— ¿Lan Zhan?, ¿tu...?, ¿estás celoso?.— Preguntó lo obvio fingiendo inocencia y batiendo sus pestañas varías  veces. Nuevamente, el silencio del Lan fue su respuesta.— Oh, entiendo, Lan Zhan.—</p><p>— ... — </p><p>— Lan Zhan, ¿te gusta MianMian?.— </p><p>—  ... — La incrédula mirada de Lan Wangji lo decía todo. </p><p>— ¿Cómo vamos a salir de aquí?, la bestia continua en el agua, los Wen escaparon, no podemos salir. No tenemos comida, ni agua limpia que beber.— Dramatizó uno de los discípulos Nie y A-Sang sintió cierta gracia.</p><p>— Bloquearon la salida.—  Jin ZiXuan regresó con una de las espadas robadas en mano.—  Pero no cortaron una de las cuerdas, podemos subir, arriba estaremos a salvo, pero no creo que la cuerda soporte el peso de todos.— El de túnicas amarillas vió la nueva sangrante herida en el pecho de su futuro cuñado.— ¿Ahora que hiciste para tener eso ahí?.— Wei WuXian bufó.</p><p>— Quería tener un marca natural.—  bromeó y los demás arquearon una ceja sin tener ninguna pisca de gracia.— Amargados.— Refunfuñó.</p><p>— Significa que podemos subir y mantenernos arriba mientras buscamos una forma de escapar, me parece bien.— Nie Huaisang miró a sus amigos en busca de la aprobación de estos, Jiang Cheng asintió con la cabeza y Lan Wangji... Bueno, Lan Wangji es Lan Wangji, su silencio otorga.</p><p>Justo cuando iba a ir en dirección a la única cuerda intacta el rugido de la bestia volvió a resonar por toda la cueva y esta salió del agua. Sus pesuñas eran afiladas y sus movimientos lentos pero su cabeza se movía con rapidez en dirección a ellos y su gran mandíbula estuvo apunto de tomar entre sus dientes a los discípulos Lan pero estos se movieron de un salto provocando que nada llegara a la peligrosa boca del Xuanwu, y el sonido de sus dientes chocado al momento de cerrar la mandíbula los hizo estremecer a todos.— ¡Corran!.— Exclamó el Nie y todos no dudaron en abandonar sus lugares para ir en dirección a la única cuerda intacta.</p><p>— ¡Que suban los más indefenso primeros!, ¡luego los hijos de los líderes de las sectas!, hay que protegerlos.—  Ordenó el loto rojo y cómo si su palabra fuera ley le obedecieron sin rechistar, incluso los del clan Jin.— Lan Zhan, adelántate, me haré cargo de la tortura de matanza.— El Lan de rehusó a la idea y se aferró con más fuerza al cuerpo del menor.— Lan Zhan.— Lo volteó a mirar para tratar de convencerlo pero este se negó.</p><p>— No.—  Apretó los labios y miró a sus espaldas, viendo al monstruo buscando una manera para evadir las rocas y llegar hacía ellos, hecho una completa furia. Sin embargo, hubo algo más que llamó su atención cerca de la criatura, cómo si la estuviera deteniendo de alguna manera. Una ligera luz plateada revoleteando en el aire.</p><p>— ¿Una polilla?.—  Pero no sólo era una un grupo entero se posaron frente al monstruo.—  ¿Más polillas?.— Se sintió incrédulo pero extrañamente familiarizado.</p><p>— ¡Segundo joven maestro Lan!, ¡joven maestro Wei!, ¡vengan ahora, es su turno.—  Ambos se acercaron pero Wei Ying se zafó del agarre para empujar a su amado hacía adelante y retroceder sobre sus propios pasos y dirigirse hacía Xuanwu ignorando los llamados. Las mariposas trataban de frenar a la bestia pero en un momento no tuvieron mucho éxito, la tortuga de matanza rugió furioso e iba a retomar su camino hacía las personas que estaban invadiendo su hogar, pero una llamativa luz frente a su hocico llamó su atención. Se acercó a dichosa luz pero su nariz quemó por lo que se alejó al instante. Wei WuXian había invocado un talismán de fuego pitando con su propia sangre en su mano los símbolos para crear dichoso talismán.</p><p>— ¡Jiang Cheng!, ¡todos!, ¡suban y vayan a la entrada y esperen ahí!, ¡yo me haré cargo en distraer a la tortuga de matanza!.— Exclamó y no espero ninguna respuesta por lo que se mantuvo ahí de pie, pero no se esperó que nuevamente, cómo en su primera vida, una flecha impactara contra su brazo. Se quejó y detuvo el fuego para mirar la parte perforara de su carne y miró hacía atrás con su ceño fruncido. Su She temblaba con el arco en manos y con una mirada de horror.</p><p>— ¡Y— Yo!, ¡yo estaba apuntando a la bestia!, ¡joven maestro Wei lo lamento!.—  Negó con la cabeza antes de volver a dirigir su atención a la tortuga de matanza la cual al percibir el olor a sangre se enloqueció aun más.</p><p>— ¡Su She!, ¡ve con los demás y mantente a salvo, no trates de ayudarme, puedo hacerlo pero si continuas aquí no podré protegerte!.—  Ordenó entre dientes sacando la flecha de su brazo y lanzándola lejos antes de volver a retomar el truco del fuego pero este no pareció funcionar del todo, ya que la criatura lo ignoró y fue directamente contra él. Pero antes de siquiera sentir la mordida fue alejado del ataque, las<em> polillas</em> evitaron que tanto cómo él y su amado Lan Zhan resultaron heridos pues el Jade no iba a dudar en entrometerse en el ataque hacía el loto rojo pero fue frenado por las mariposas plateadas. Sin embargo la tortuga completamente enfurecida levantó su pata y sus garras perforaron parte de la piel del vientre del joven chico de túnicas oscuras, soltó un quejido antes de retroceder y sostener la zona afectada.</p><p>— ¡Wei Ying!.—  Exclamó Lan Wangji y al ver a la bestia retorcerse de manera furiosa y extrañamente adolorida entre fuertes quejidos y gruñidos, se acercó a su prometido siendo recibido entre sus brazos.— No vuelvas a hacer eso.—  Pidió el mayor con voz algo temblorosa acunando el rostro del más bajo en sus manos, estaba horrorizado y aterrado, la nueva herida comenzaba a sangrar pero el menor trató de ocultarlo. Aunque gracias a la tensión del momento y la adrenalina sirvió cómo una anestesia efectiva pero temporal</p><p>— Yo, <em>lo siento</em> Lan Zhan, no era mi intención preocuparte.—  Sonrió y ambos corrieron de regreso a la cuerda dónde ya todos habían subido y los estaban esperando, al verlos no dudaron en exclamar sus nombres con alivio. Pero nadie notó cómo es que del caparazón de la bestia salía cierta espada llena de energía resentida, llena de odio, nadie notó cómo es que esa misma arma atravesó la garganta del Xuanwu para así cortar su cabeza. Sólo escucharon de un chapoteo en el agua pero no le dieron importancia.</p><p>Habían logrado sobrevivir y eso era lo que importaba, ahora debían de buscar una manera de salir de ahí pero antes, debían de tratar las heridas de los que fueron victimas de los Wen o de la bestia.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>¡Finalmente estamos al día con la historia en Wattpad!.<br/>Cabe el resaltar que esta historia es actualizada los Lunes, Miércoles y Viernes.<br/>Espero que les haya gustado el resultado, jiji, la verdad es que tuve un pequeño calambre mental al escribir esta parte de la novela ya que estuve leyendo el manhua, viendo el donghua, el drama y al mismo tiempo leyendo la novela canon para ver que versión seguir.  <br/>Les juro que casi me da algo, pero este fue el resultado.</p><p>Sé que hubieron muchos cambios y que Lan Zhan no le tarareó a Wifi Wangxian, pero les aseguro que el Minnesota le va a cantar Wangxian a Wifi, obviamente no me he olvidado de ese bello detalle.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Capítulo 19: Regreso.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>¡Disfruten de su lectura!,</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <em><b>"</b> Tocando <span class="u">Inquiry</span> en un intento de dispersar mis penas,<br/>deseando sentir de nuevo tu gentileza.<br/>Lamentablemente, el tiempo no espera a nadie y nada es para siempre.<br/>Si pudiera dedicar toda mi vida para esperarte,<br/>¿Estarías dispuesto a intercambiar una mirada conmigo?.<br/>Así cuando despierte de este sueño,<br/>sentiré que no me quedé sin nada. <b>"</b></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>XianYun.<br/><span class="u">羡云.—</span><br/></em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">I n f e r n a l.</span>
  </b>
</p><hr/><p>Luego de caminar un largo rato entre jadeos y quejidos por parte de los heridos lograron llegar a la entrada bloqueada de la cueva. Las rocas enormes yacían tapando la única salida cercana y eso frustró a los jóvenes pero se sentaron para descansar un poco, las antorchas yacían entre algunas pequeñas rocas para sostenerse solas y cada uno se permitió descansar al menos por un momento. Hace tan sólo una media hora habían pasado por una terrible tensión pero por suerte, nadie de ellos perdió la vida, sólo sufrieron algunas heridas las cuales estaban siendo tratadas por sus compañeros. El cuerpo de Wei Ying al ya haberse enfriado comenzó a sentir los punzantes dolores en su abdomen y vientre, la piel estaba rasgada y la sangre comenzaba a manchar sus vestiduras, sin embargo, eso no le impidió cubrirse la zona lastimada, ya después se preocuparía por ello.</p><p>Su She pidió de rodillas perdón a Wei WuXian por la nueva herida que le causó pero este palmeó su cabeza diciendo que no habría problema, después de todo, esa herida sanaría cómo cualquier otra, aunque Lan Wangji no miraba conforme la escena, casi matando con la mirada al discípulo Lan. Ahora se encontraba sentado a un lado de su amado Jade siendo consentido por este el cual le abrazaba con firmeza y se dejó ser, ignorando las miradas de reproche de Jiang Cheng y las divertidas de Jin ZiXuan. </p><p>— ¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos aquí?.—  Preguntó Nie Huaisang con notable nerviosismo.— Nadie sabe dónde estamos, nadie sabe que estamos aquí y no tenemos manera para contactarlos, ¿Cómo nos encontrarán?.— Apretó su abanico contra su pecho.</p><p>— No te preocupes A-Sang, alguien vendrá a buscarnos.— Aseguró el loto rojo reprimiendo un quejido al tratar de enderezarse pero lo disimuló con una tos falsa.</p><p>— ¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro?.—  Cuestionó uno de los discípulos Jin y este ganó una mirada severa del pavo real, provocando que se tensara y se encogiera en su sitio.</p><p>— Si el joven maestro Wei lo dice, es por algo.— Aseguró Su Minshan y fue apoyado por MianMian y otros discípulos del clan Jiang, provocando cierta calidez en el pecho del mencionado. Y antes de que alguien dijese algo más, sonidos del exterior se escucharon, cómo si buscaran algo entre las rocas.</p><p>— ¡¿H— Hola!?, ¿¡hay alguien ahí!?.—  Una voz conocida para el grupo de amigos retumbó desde el otro lado y estos se colocaron en pie. Wei WuXian suspiró aliviado y fue el primero en acercarse a la estructura de rocas cojeando un poco para posar la palma de su mano tintada de carmesí sobre la superficie.  </p><p>— ¡A-Ning!, ¡somos nosotros!, estamos atrapados.—  Exclamó con fuerza. </p><p>— ¡Ying-ge!.—  La voz del joven Wen era una de sorpresa.—  ¡No te preocupes haré que salgan de ahí!, ¡só— sólo dame un momento!, no se acerquen mucho a las piedras, mantengan distancia, p— por favor.—  Pidió el tímido chico causando una sonrisa en Wei Ying y Nie Huaisang. </p><p>— ¿Cómo es que pueden confiar en un perro-Wen?.—  Nuevamente el mismo Jin de hace un momento alzó la voz y todos pusieron los ojos en blanco ante la insistencia del joven.</p><p>— Oye, esa persona de ahí afuera es mi amigo y casi mi otro hermanito pequeño, así que si te atreves a ofenderlo no dudaré en apuntar mis armas en tu contra.—  Amenazó Wei WuXian con su semblante sombrío apuntando hacía el de túnicas amarillentas y se alejó de la entrada de la cueva.</p><p>— ¡Tu- ¡Eres demasiado arrogante Wei WuXian!.—  Exclamó en busca de apoyo pero nadie, nadie le apoyó quedando completamente humillado y mirando con resentimiento al chico frente a él antes de retroceder y esconderse entre los demás discípulos que presenciaron la escena en silencio. </p><p>No tardo mucho para cuando un sonido filoso resonó en el exterior y las piedras cayeron al instante en trozos, derrumbando la barrera que habían creado los Wen antes de marcharse y dejarlos a su suerte con la bestia que habitaba ahí. Todos quedaron sin habla pero no dudaron en levantarse, ayudando a los heridos y salir de ahí lo antes posible. Levantaron la cabeza y el cielo estaba ligeramente oscurecido, pronto anochecería pero lo que más les causó intriga fue ver a cierta persona acompañando al joven maestro Wen.</p><p>— Hermano.—  Lan Wangji soltó su agarre de la cintura del loto rojo para acercarse a Lan Xichen quien parecía aliviado al verle y su sonrisa se relajó.</p><p>— Wangji.—  Le llamó este de regreso.—  Me alegra verte bien, supuse que algo andaba mal en este adoctrinamiento, lamento no haber podido venir contigo desde un comienzo.—  El segundo Jade negó con la cabeza.</p><p>— Mn, hermano estaba más seguro en casa.— Aseguró el joven.</p><p>— Hermano Xichen,  es una sorpresa muy afortunada de que estés aquí.— Wei WuXian se acercó a su futuro cuñado notablemente más relajado, este le miró de arriba a bajo con preocupación pero hizo una seña restándole importancia a su propio estado.—  No te preocupes, sólo son rasguños, nada que no vaya curar en unos buenos días de descanso.—  Ciertamente la parte superior de sus túnicas se encontraban despojadas dejando sólo a la vista parte de su pecho y brazos ligeramente lastimados y los vendajes sucios. Su rasguñado abdomen estaba siendo escondido. </p><p>— Ying-ge.—  Una voz a sus espaldas se escuchó y se despidió de ambos jades para acercarse a su querido amigo el cual ya tenía en manos medicina y vendajes. Estaba siendo acompañado de los demás heridos a los cuales atendió al instante, al ser hermano menor de una medico le traía cierto conocimiento de medicina y ayudó en todo lo que podía.</p><p>— A-Ning, es un alivio que nadie te hubiera visto, creí que los Wen te habían detectado rondando por la montaña.— Suspiró y el contrario tan sólo sonrió con timidez para así acercarse a tratar las heridas del mayor.— ¿Cómo supiste que estábamos en la parte superior?, creí que estarías cerca del arroyo para esperar a que los demás salieran.— Se quejó en voz baja al sentir el trapo húmedo del menor dar contra la quemadura y limpiar la sangre junto a la suciedad de la herida para evitar alguna infección y removiendo las hiervas anteriormente aplicadas. </p><p>— Ying-ge, estuve ahí por un largo rato esperando a que alguno saliera pero no había rastro de nadie por lo q— que me reocupé y pasé por toda la zona pero, pero hubo una mariposa muy bella que parecía alumbrar y me guío hacía la entrada de la cueva y se colocó sobre una de las piedras, fue cuando hablé y respondiste. Pero cuando iba a mirar a la mariposa esta ya había desaparecido.—  Wei WuXian de repente recordó a las<em> polillas</em> que había visto en la cueva y se extrañó aun más de ello. </p><p>— Entiendo.—  Murmuró.</p><p>— Oh, y en el camino hacía la entrada de la cueva me encontré también con el hermano Xichen, él, él trajo caballos para que puedan montar e ir a sus sectas, son varios pero deberán de compartir algunos caballos... Yo, JieJie ya fue directo hacía Yunmeng, le dije que se adelantara, ya que iría contigo.— El contrario asintió con la cabeza pero estaba sorprendido. ¿Lan Xichen ya estuvo preparado para esto?, no le cabía en la cabeza y teorizó que tal vez se debía a Wen Xu, tal vez él sabía acerca del adoctrinamiento y le advirtió pero le extrañó mucho que no le hubiera advertido a él.— Ying-ge....— La mirada de Wen Ning se tornó a una preocupada y salió de sus pensamientos para bajar la mirada, encontrándose con los arañazos que la bestia le había proporcionado. Hizo una mueca de asco al notar el aspecto de la marca de las garras.</p><p>— No es nada A-Ning, ya no duele tanto. La tortuga de matanza me atacó pero lo importante es que logramos salir.—  El menor asintió con la cabeza y sacando más medicina y vendajes se propuso en la tarea de atender la herida. Le había obligado a recostarse sobre el pasto que rodeaba los alrededores y no tuvo otra opción. Tuvo que reprimir muchos gritos de dolor mordiendo el dorso de su mano, no quería armar un escandalo, pero el sentir las hiervas puestas sobre su piel y carne expuesta era sumamente doloroso. Cómo si fuera una flameante llama ardiente chocando contra una simple hoja de papel.</p><p>El Wen hizo todo lo posible para evitar alguna infección en la herida más grave del cuerpo del loto rojo y luego lo vendó con firmeza, una venda que iba desde parte de su pecho cubriendo la quemadura de la marca Wen y rodeando parte de su hombro y espalda para luego ser entrelazada con un vendaje al rededor del vientre ajustados con fuerza. </p><p>Ya pasado una media hora todos estaban listos y montando los dichosos caballos traídos por el primer Jade, los discípulos se encontraban esperando a los respectivos hijos de los líderes de sus clanes para marcharse lo antes posible de ese lugar. Lan Wangji se acercó a su prometido para plantar un deseoso beso sobre sus labios y se abrazaron por un momento antes de despedirse.</p><p>— Lan Zhan.— Susurró mientras se aferraba al cuerpo de su amado.—  Lan Zhan, <em>gracias.</em>— esta vez murmuró casi para si mismo pero el Lan si logró escucharlo y parpadeó varía veces confundido, luego se separaron para besarse nuevamente cómo despedida. </p><p>El loto rojo fue y abrazó a su amigo A-Sang y le felicitó por su estupendo manejo del abanico antes de acercarse a Jin ZiXuan y dar un amistoso golpe en el hombro de este, golpe que fue correspondido por otro pero mucho más suave, no estaba en condiciones para más acción, se sentía muy cansado y debilitado pero eso no evitó que dejara de sonreír. </p><p>— Pavo Real, me gustaría pedirte un favor.— El Jin arqueó una ceja mientras se cruzaba de brazos pensativo antes de asentir con la cabeza. El menor se acercó hacía este y susurró algo en su oído que nadie más escuchó y que nadie le dió completa importancia. El rostro del de túnicas amarillentas era uno de completa confusión pero entre suplicas del loto rojo aceptó dichosa petición, trayendo calma al corazón del chico.</p><p>Se despidió de Lan Xichen y con ayuda de su hermano y futuro esposo subió a su caballo y en este también se montó Jiang Cheng sosteniendo entre sus manos las riendas del animal, ya que sería quien lo mandara exigiéndole al contrario que se aferrara con fuerza porqué no pensaba detenerse.   </p><p>Alzó la voz para decirle a todos los discípulos que no dudaran en levantar la voz acerca de las acciones de los Wen y comenzar a revelarse contra ellos. Tuvo el apoyo de todos y en una última mirada dió su último <em>adiós</em> antes de comenzar a cabalgar rumbo a muelle de loto junto a los demás discípulos.</p><p>No hubo emboscada de los Wen, nadie les atacó en el camino. Ya que cada soldado Wen que había estado en medio de la maleza preparados para matar a los jóvenes por si lograban escapar habían caído muertos contra el suelo gracias a un par de sombras que se encargaron de dejarles el paso libre a los chicos </p><p>El viaje fue demasiado largo, pero por suerte, en unos tres días sin descanso alguno, sin dormir, sin comer o beber agua lograron llegar a las tierras de Yunmeng. Dónde varias personas que estuvieron presente ante la llegada de los chicos se asombraron y no dudaron en llamar al líder de la secta junto a la matriarca de Lotus Pier.</p><p>Bajaron de sus caballos con sus piernas temblorosas, ayudando a los más débiles a caminar. Wei WuXian apenas si podía mantenerse despierto, estaba agotado y Jiang Cheng estaba en las mismas condiciones pero se rehusaba a caer bajo la inconciencia, no hasta que todos estuvieran a salvo. Caminaron un poco más y al divisar las figuras de Jiang Fengmiang y Madam Yu junto a otros tres estos se dieron un respiro aliviados.</p><p>Ambos hermanos sonrieron débilmente y cayeron al mismo tiempo contra el suelo. Ya después de lo que sucedió luego de caer bajo un largo sueño fue un completo misterio, no escucharon voces, no sintieron nada. Simplemente descansaron cómo no habían hecho en mucho tiempo ya, con la seguridad de que nada malo les sucedería, estaban en casa y eso era lo único que importaba ahora.</p><p>
  <b>[ . . . ]</b>
</p><p>Había ruido a su alrededor, pasos apresurados, yendo de un lugar a otro, un firme agarre a su mano derecha y un suave tacto contra su pecho dónde yacía una tela reconfortante, ¿una venda?, si, seguro que era eso, la venda estaba siendo ajustada y luego alisada. Habían voces pero no comprendía que era lo que hablaban. Sus párpados estaban demasiado pesados cómo para abrirlos.</p><p>— Esos malditos Wen, ¡esto es indignante!, ¡se atreven a ponerle un dedo encima a nuestros <em>hijos!</em>, ¡esto es la guerra, les haré sentir la furia de Zidian!, mataré a ese maldito bastardo de hijo que tiene Wen Ruohan.—  Gruñó la mujer con fuerte voz y un golpe contra una superficie de ¿madera?, resonó en el lugar.</p><p>— Mi señora, comprendo su furia, también estoy demasiado enojado con lo que hicieron pero no es necesario acudir tu ira contra las paredes.—  Esto último pareció estar en un tono bromista, sacándole un bufido a la Madam que tal parece había golpeado la pared. </p><p>— ¡Tienes razón A-Mian!, ¡voy a derramar mi furia conta ellos!, ¡los haré pedir clemencia!, yo— Fue interrumpida por otra tercera voz más infantil pero cargada de enojo y ligeramente temblorosa.</p><p>—  ¡Y— Yo también quiero que pidan clemencia!, ¡lastimaron a A-Niang!, ¡merecen lo peor del mundo!.—  El niño sollozó sosteniendo con más fuerza la mano del joven en cama y con lagrimas asomándose en sus orbes mientras que sorbía la nariz.</p><p>— A-Yang, déjale ese trabajo a los mayores.— Una dulce voz también a sus costados habló tranquilizado el crío.—  Además, debes de estar atento en cuidar a tu nuevo hermanito.— <em>" ¿Hermano? "</em>.- Cuestionó desubicado el loto rojo hasta que finalmente recordó.<em> A-Yuan</em>, estaba en casa, esa era su familia hablando. No debía de sentir temor, todos estaban bien y si estaba ahí significaba que todo salió bien.</p><p>— Y no sólo de mi nuevo sobrino, también del idiota de tu <em>madre.</em>— Recalcó la ultima palabra, si estuviera despierto del todo hubiera hecho algún berrinche o puchero al ser llamado así siendo hombre, si bien en su segunda vida molestaba de esa forma al A-Yuan de su tiempo, pidiéndole que le llamara madre y este algunas veces cuando sólo eran él y su Hanguang-Jun, Lan Sizhui le llamaba <em>madre</em> y a Lan Zhan <em>padre</em>. Pero en publico procuraba ser educado con ambos mayores.— Cuando despierte deberán de amarrarlo a la cama, estoy seguro de que no se quedará quieto, se puso en riego de manera estúpida con esa tortuga gigante, casi lo devora sino fuera por ese prometido suyo.—  Pareció refunfuñar.—  Si sigue vivo es porqué es ridículamente difícil de matarlo.—  Parecía chiste pero era anécdota... bueno, si se murió, dos veces. Pero en otras ocasiones estuvo apunto de morir y sin embargo, no moría. Y en esas dos veces él decidió morir, en la primera por desesperación y en la segunda para salvar a su sobrino Jin Ling, nadie lo mató, fue el mismo quien se quitaba la vida. </p><p>— Yo me encargaré de que esté en cama el tiempo suficiente o usaré mis agujas si es necesario.—  Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda e hizo una mueca que nadie notó.</p><p>— JieJie, no creo que sea necesario, es— estoy seguro de que Ying-ge se cuidará por él y sus dos hijos.—  Y cómo siempre, su amado rollo de canela defendiéndolo de la aterradora Wen Qing. </p><p>— ¡Yo cuidaré de A-Niang!.—  Exclamó el niño más pequeño.</p><p>— No dudo de eso.—  Susurró con los ojos entrecerrados y una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, apretando el agarre que tenía el menor sobre su mano, su garganta ardía con bastante sed y carraspeó en busca de quitar esa incomodidad. Los presentes en la sala se acercaron rápidamente al verle finalmente despierto.</p><p>— Mocoso idiota, nos diste un susto de la muerte.— Dijo Madam Yu al ya llegar a su costado y posar el dorso de su mano sobre su frente.— Ya disminuyó la fiebre.— Anunció la matriarca de Yunmeng mirando a la medico que se encontraba presente. Wen Qing asintió con la cabeza y tomó el lugar dónde estaba Yu Ziyuan, quien se hizo aun lado para no interrumpir el trabajo de la joven.</p><p>— Qing-jie.—  Le llamó con una voz rasposa y lamentable, en verdad que necesitaba algo de agua pero su cuerpo dolía y estaba demasiado entumecido para siquiera enderezarse, además de que el fuerte vendaje sobre una parte de su pecho le impedía cierta movilidad y el de su abdomen.</p><p>— Quédate quieto, tus heridas se infectaron, te dejaron en cama por tres días seguidos, tuviste periodos de delirante fiebre que no dejaste de murmurar cosas.—  Frunció ligeramente el entrecejo por ese último dato, no recordaba nada de cuando estuvo inconsciente, no recordaba haber tenido algún recuerdo del pasado o ilusiones, ni si quiera sintió esos días pasar, para él, todo sucedió en un parpadeo.— Hice todo lo posible para contener la infección. Perdiste bastante sangre con la herida de su abdomen pero con una alimentación estable y un buen descanso lo más seguro es que en unos días estés cómo nuevo. Además de que las heridas causadas en la mazmorra no sanaron del todo bien, puede que dejen cicatrices.— Asintió con la cabeza y la fémina le ayudó a incorporarse y continuar con el chequeo a su cuerpo.</p><p>— A-Niang.—  Aquel niño no se había separado de su lado y una sonrisa débil se posó en sus labios al visualizar la figura de su pequeño pastelito, realmente lo había extrañado demasiado a su lindo niño. Levantó su mano y acarició las mejillas del crío con cariño, podía notar las marcas de lagrimas ya secas en los mofletes del menor y su corazón se estrujó con cierto remordimiento.— A-Niang ya despertaste, A-Yang está muy feliz por eso.—</p><p>— A-Yang, pequeño pastel, ¿Cómo te encuentras?.—  No quería hablar mucho por lo que calló una vez terminó esa oración, por suerte, su hermano Jiang Cheng le entregó un pocillo con agua fresca y le miró completamente agradecido para tomar todo de un sorbo, fue un completo alivio sentir el liquido pasar por su garganta y refrescar el seco valle que sentía por la sed.  </p><p>— ¡Estoy bien!, pero tu no lo estás, ¡no estas bien!, ¡esos <em>malditos</em> Wen te hicieron daño, A-Niang!, ¡yo y abuela los vamos a destruir por lastimas a A-Niang y a JiuJiu!, son hombres malos y esos hombres malos no merecen ayuda. Ellos son muy, muy malos.—  Todos miraron con un eje de tristeza al menor quien ahora se aferraba con fuerza a la túnica interior del loto rojo y con lagrimas contenidas en sus ojos pero su ceño fruncido, mordiendo su tembloroso labio inferior dejando ver su curioso diente canino a la vista. — Ellos te lastimaron, yo... Yo.— Su voz dejó de ser aguda cómo momentos antes, retomando la madurez que un niño de nueve años tendría, por obvias razones su voz continuaba siendo suave e infantil. Era tan sólo un pequeño cultivador.— Yo estaba con Yima cuando unos señores con lo túnica de discípulos anunciaron su llegada, estaba muy feliz porqué vería a A-Niang otra vez y podría jugar con mi tío cómo siempre, por lo que no escuché lo que dijo Yima ni a la tía Qing, pero cuando llegué me asusté mucho.— Sollozó agachando la cabeza y encogiéndose sobre si mismo.— Ustedes estaban muy lastimados y cansados que cayeron a tan sólo dar unos pocos pasos. Luego se los llevaron y dijeron que estaban muy herido, que estabas mal, estaba muy asustado. ¡Pensé que ibas a dejarme!.— Finalmente lo soltó todo y un desconsolado llanto se dió lugar.— P-Pensé que A-Niang rompería su promesa, la promesa que le hizo a A-Yang, de no abandonar a A-Yang, y, y.— Su callado por unos calizos brazos que lo rodearon y le atrajeron hacía un cuerpo, Wei WuXian ignoró las molestias en su cuerpo, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en consolar a su pequeño hijo, acariciando su cabellera la cual estaba suelta y desorganizada. El menor no dudó en llorar con fuerza en el pecho del mayor. Todos en la habitación fueron expectantes pero guardaron silencio.</p><p>Luego de que el llanto disminuyera y los jipidos dejaran de resonar todo se calmo e ignorando el hecho de que era observado acunó el cuerpo del menor sobre el suyo y lo balanceó en sus brazos, tarareando una suave melodía, una melodía que primeramente había creado para A-Yuan en su primera vida, la cual solía tocar con su bella Dizi ChenQing, así es, la flauta más temida utilizada para tocar canciones de cuna para un pequeño niño de dos o tres años, además de que la pobre flauta traversa siempre resultaba llena de mordidas y saliva de dichoso crío, todo comenzó cuando al niño comenzaron a crecerle los dientes y mordía cualquier cosa, con miedo a que se enfermera por meter de todo en su boca le comenzó a dejar su flauta para que jugara con esta, procurando que la misma estuviera limpia y sin gérmenes.  </p><p>Wei Yang quedó dormido casi al instante y ronroneó por la calidez que le inundó, cansado de haber llorado demasiado se dió el lujo de descansar en los brazos de aquella persona que le brindó cariño y amor, que le entregó un hogar y que lo hizo parte de su familia. <br/><em>Estaba feliz y aliviado.</em></p><p>— Dame a A-Yang, lo llevaré a su habitación.—  Madam Yu se acercó y con cuidado tomó al mocoso en brazos para acunarlo de la misma forma que su hijo adoptivo al notar la expresión de disgusto en el rostro del niño.—  Tu encárgate de descansar y luego conocerás a mi otro nieto. La joven Wen nos dijo que asumiste adoptar al niño sin nuestro permiso, pero no me quejo, es un engendro encantador.— No, claro que no, La matriarca de Yunmeng no iba a aceptar en publico que quedó encantada con el bebé que su hija ahora cargaba en brazos. No iba aceptar que se sintió completamente derrotada por la dulzura del bebé y de las travesuras de Wei Yang.  </p><p>Su punto débil eran sin duda sus ahora nietos, pero no lo admitiría en voz alta, no obvio que no. ¡Eso le haría perder la cara!. Eso si, su esposo ni disimuló el brillo en sus ojos luego de que le entregaran a Wen Yuan, <em>(futuramente Wei Yuan)</em>, en brazos, incluso pudo jurar escuchar un ronroneo salir de la garganta de su amado. Y cuando ella cargó al bebé... Ella no soltó un chillido, no, todo fue un error en la matrix.  </p><p>— Wen Ning, te dejaré a cargo del mocoso hasta que despierte, vamos.—  No espero respuesta alguna y se marchó con el niño en brazos, el mencionado se había sobresaltado, y nervioso siguió la orden dada por la matriarca de Yunmeng.  </p><p>— Claro que si es encantador, es A-Yuan...—  Volteó su cabeza ligeramente hacía Wen Qing quien ahora ajustaba nuevamente sus vendajes con poca delicadeza.— Ai-yah, Qing-jie, duele, se más cuidadosa con este pobre y débil discípulo.— Lloriqueó pero eso tan sólo hizo que la mujer apretara más los vendajes sobre sus heridas.— ¡Ah!, que mala eres, me duele Qing-jie.— Una suave risa saliendo de los labios de su hermana mayor le hizo voltea era mirarla y por un momento casi se pierde de la sonrisa divertida en los labios de en Qing, por lo que sonrió a sus adentros.— JieJie.— Llamó a Jiang YanLi y notó un bulto en sus brazos, una pequeña criatura en vuelta en suaves y cómodas mantas. </p><p>— A-Xian, A-Xian, mi nuevo sobrinito es muy adorable.—  Exclamó la joven completamente encantada también, Wei Ying tan sólo pudo pensar en lo muy blandas que se volvían las mujeres en su familia cuando se tratan de bebés o niños pequeños.—  Pequeño Yuan, hoy conocerás finalmente a tu<em> A-Niang.</em>— Esto último fue dicho con algo de malicia la bella fémina, Wei WuXian se quejó en voz alta pero un pellizco de Wen Qing le hizo quejarse y mirar con reproche a la mayor, quien ahora tenía en entre sus dedos una aguja y de manera automática se sentó derecho y recostó la espalda sobre el espaldar de la cama, totalmente sumiso ante la amenaza.</p><p>El bebé que recién comenzaba a despertar de su siesta soltó quejidos suaves y movía sus labios sin saber exactamente que había, sus pequeños párpados se abrieron para ver que era lo que pasaba, aunque no podía enfocar bien su vista, tan sólo miraba la figura de Jiang YanLi para luego ser pasado a otra persona. Wei WuXian miraba con devoción a la criaturita que ahora cargaba con delicadeza en sus brazos, era liviano, fácil de cargar. Wen Qing le dió unas indicaciones de cómo debía de sostener al bebé correctamente. Ahora estaba hipnotizado, su pequeño rábano, su bello rabanito ya estaba en sus brazos cómo una indefensa criatura a la cual protegería con esmero, se prometió que esta vez no permitiría que nada lo separara de su niño, de sus niños. Ni cielo ni tierra, ni cultivadores, ni bien ni mal, ni opiniones o gritos le harían alejarse de sus dos tesoros.</p><p>— Hola A-Yuan.—  Su voz tembló y sus ojos se cristalizaron con una sonrisa cargada de demasiados sentimientos encontrados.—  Yo seré quien cuide de ti, puedes llamarme cómo gustes cuando crezcas. Tu hermano mayor me dice <em>madre</em>, sólo espero que no seas tan desvergonzado cómo tu ahora <em>A-Niang</em> o tu hermano.— Posó con suavidad su dedo índice sobre la punta de la nariz del bebé soltando un <em>"pup"</em> y el bebé se removió. Se removió feliz pero sin sonreír, bueno. Era demasiado pequeño para saber que era una sonrisa pero sin duda estaba hechizado ante la gran y reluciente sonrisa en el rostro de la persona que le cargaba. </p><p>— Regrésale el bebé a la señorita Jiang.— Ordenó su Qing-Jie y con un puchero en sus labios se lo extendió a su hermana quien gustosa recibió a su rabanito.— Tienes prohibido hacer algún tipo de fuerza o movimientos bruscos ya que puedes reabrir tus heridas, la herida de garras logró infectarse, A-Ning me contó que la trató y eso frenó que la infección siguiera extendiéndose, por suerte logramos atenderte a tiempo o de lo contrario estarías peor. Eres un idiota.— Bufó ante lo último y se recostó nuevamente sobre la cama con ayuda de la fémina. Jiang YanLi se levantó y se despidió para llevar a dormir al bebé </p><p>— Quiero pasar tiempo de caridad con mi rabanito y mi pastelito.—  Se quejó y la Wen puso los ojos en blanco, tratar con Wei WuXian era cómo tratar con un niño de cinco años. Llegó a la conclusión que incluso el pequeño A-Yang podía llegar a ser más maduro que el loto rojo, pero sabe que no podía dejarse llevar por las apariencias, ya conocía cómo es que era ese mocoso traidor, con cualquier persona que no fuera Jiang YanLi, Wei Ying, sus dos abuelos o Jiang Cheng, se comportaba cómo un verdadero diablillo haciendo bromas pesadas para luego fingir inocencia ante sus mayores y tomando una dulce actitud de niño con los anteriores mencionados.</p><p>Cuando recién había llegado a Muelle de loto tal parecía que la familia Jiang sabía sobre su llegada y le prepararon todo y eso incluía al hijo adoptivo de su querido dolor de cabeza, Wei WuXian <em>(quien en poco tiempo lo comenzó a considerar cómo un hermano menor</em>). A simple vista con la compañía de los demás mayores el niño era callado pero juraba haberle visto con una sonrisa maliciosa y cómo de su cabeza salían unos cuernos y una cola delgada, recordaba haber sentido un escalofrío.</p><p>Poco después apareció toda cubierta de agua, de pies a cabeza y con una expresión de enojo mientras que exclamaba a todo pulmón un:<br/>— <em>¡¡WEI YANG!!.</em>—  Y el travieso niño tan sólo reía a carcajadas mientras corría de la furiosa Wen luego de haberle hecho una pequeña broma. </p><p>— Ese mocoso es cómo tu.—  Dijo resignada Wen Qing suspirando y posando su mano sobre la frente del menor para custodiar su fiebre, la cual era leve pero la piel continuaba estando algo calurosa pero ya había mejorado considerablemente.</p><p>— A-Yang es un amor.—  Defendió a su hijo.—  Sólo es un poco travieso, pero si le das alguno dulces lograrás calmarlo por unos... un, veinte minutos, pero de calmarse se calma.—  Se acomodó mejor al sentir cierta incomodidad en su espalda.</p><p>— Sólo es un manipulador cuando esta contigo, eres un alcahuetas, lo mimas demasiado.—  Wen Qing jaló con poco cariño de la nariz del loto rojo, el cual se quejó pero fue ignorado.<br/>Ante eso Wei WuXian recordó algo importante y se enderezó rápidamente para quedar sentado, sintió la presión de las ajustadas vendas en su cuerpo, se sintió ahogado por un breve instante.—  ¡Quédate quieto o usaré mis agujas en ti!, ¡tu decides!.— El loto rojo iba a pedir ayuda pero hasta ahora se dió cuenta de que no había nadie más en la habitación, se sintió traicionado.—Debes dormir para recuperar fuerzas.—</p><p>— ¡Qing-Jie!, ¿Cómo están los demás chicos?, ¿Lan Zhan?, ¿A-Sang?, ¿el pavo real?, ¿llegaron todos bien a sus sectas?, ¡yo no necesito dormir, necesito respuestas!.— Chilló al sentir la punta de una aguja atravesar su carne y su cuerpo automáticamente cayó flácido hacía la cama, miró con disgusto a la fémina.</p><p>— Te lo advertí.—  Se encogió de hombros.—  Y sobre ellos, están bien. El joven maestro Lan llegó sano y a salvo a recesos de las nubes, hace dos días llegó una carta del líder de la secta Lan agradeciéndote por haber mantenido a salvos a sus discípulos y que espera verte pronto, también espera alguna carta de tu parte, debe de estar preocupado.— Asintió con la cabeza levemente al recordar al padre de su amado, el líder debe de estar muy angustiado, ya después mandaría algún mensaje.— El joven maestro Nie también está bien, algo conmocionado pero nada en riesgo, al igual con el joven maestro Jin. Todos le anunciaron a sus líderes sobre los actos de los Wen, están indignados, pero agradecidos contigo.— Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del chico más joven, aún no se acostumbraba a ese tipo de cosas de que las personas le dijera gracias, le era aterrador en cierta manera. Estaba tan acostumbrad a recibir desprecio o miradas de odio que recibir miradas de cariño y nobleza le era algo aterrador.</p><p>— Espero que pronto todos los líderes se pongan de acuerdo para formar una alianza y hacer algo al respecto.— La aguja fue retirada de su cuerpo y soltó un suspiro, también estaba aliviado y la verdad, era que si quería dormir un poco, había sido un tiempo demasiado complicado. Tal vez descansar un poco no le vendría mal.</p><p>—  Duerme, vendré a revisarte cada cierto tiempo y te haré comer algo.— Asintió sin decir palabra alguna, de repente sus párpados estaban pesando demasiado y se dispuso a dormir. Cosa que logró a instante, por un momento creyó que estaría en paz.</p><p>
  <em>Cuan equivocado estaba.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>[ . . . ]</b>
</p><p>Estaba asustado, Suibian estaba en su mano siendo empuñada, pero la energía de su cuerpo era nula, sabía que era inútil continuar usándola pero se negaba a rendirse. Se negaba a perder, las cosas no debieron de ser así, había sucedido antes de que pudiera estar siquiera en guardia, había bajado la defensa, sólo quería dormir un poco. <em>Pero sin duda, la vida lo despreciaba.</em></p><p>Lo tomó desprevenido. Y ahora por culpa de su descuido todo sucedió, las flameantes y ardientes llamas de fuego se extendía a lo largo de su hogar, caminaba entre un mar de sangre de los cuerpos con túnicas moradas, podía ver a los discípulos menores con diferentes tipo de heridas, flechas a montones clavadas en sus cuerpo, atravesados por espadas. Amargas lagrimas recorrían su rostro, sus piernas temblaron, sentía que si daba un paso más se desplomaría ahí mismo.</p><p>La escena frente a sus ojos no debía de haber sucedido, las cosas debieron ser diferentes, el odio se acumuló en su corazón pero no pudo hacer nada. Su núcleo dorado había sido derretido en un descuido, la energía resentida parecía no querer aparecer a colaborarle, ahora no podía hacer más que ver cómo es que el cuerpo de Madam Yu era atravesado por la espada del asqueroso Wen Chao. La matriarca de Yunmeng escupió una gran cantidad de sangre antes de caer aun lado del cuerpo de su esposo, Jiang Fengmian yacía inerte en el suelo.</p><p>Un grito silencioso escapó de sus labios y sus piernas se congelaron. Lo único que escuchaba era la escandalosa risa  de Wen Chao burlándose de ambos adultos ya inertes acompañado de la víbora mujerzuela que se restregaba contra el brazo del Wen. Estaba aturdido, ya había visto morir a varías personas en cuestión de poco tiempo, no se sentía en condiciones para seguir luchando. Su hermano Jiang Cheng fue apuñalado frente a sus ojos y Zidian había caído junto a su dueño, su amada hermana fue ahorcada antes de siquiera ir a liberarla y ocultarla, cuando llegó hacía ella ya era demasiado tarde y sólo pudo llorar aferrándose al cuerpo de sus dos hermanos. Por ningún lado estaba la presencia de Wen Qing y Wen Ning, por lo que imaginó lo peor y no se había equivocado.</p><p>Al lado de los cuerpos de sus padres adoptivos estaba un pálido Wen Ning, sin vida, sin respirar, y aun lado suyo tomando su mano estaba su querida Wen Qing de rodillas y con una espada atravesando su pecho por completo saliendo por su espalda. Habían muerto tratando de proteger a ambos adultos, se habían sacrificado.</p><p>
  <em>Sacrificado en vano.</em>
</p><p>Sabía que debía hacer algo, pero atinó agachar la cabeza y agarrar con más fuerza la empuñadura de su espada. Miró con fuego consumidor a Wen Chao, con odio, con rencor, le había arrebatado a su familia una vez más. Su mirada reflejaba las mismas llamas que estaban sobre Lotus Pier, su hogar, el hogar que no pudo proteger, se sintió demasiado inútil por no haber podido evitar la quema, la destrucción a cenizas de la secta Yunmeng Jiang. </p><p>— ¡Wen Chao!.—  Exclamó con una voz completamente diferentes y ronca, cómo si sus propias cuervas vocales se fuesen desgarrado y levantó a Suibian para usar la poca energía espiritual que quedaba en su sistema y matar al bastardo frente a él, pero se detuvo al ver a quien tenía agarrado del cabello la mujerzuela, quien sonreía ampliamente y con burla.—  ¡Suéltalo maldita perra!, ¡suéltalo en este instante o te mataré de la peor forma!.—  Rugió con sus manos temblando, estaba aterrorizado.</p><p>— ¡A-Niang!.—  Su niño, su A-Yang se removía con fuerza del agarre de la mujer y trató de morderla pero un golpe fue directo a su rostro dejándolo en el suelo adolorido.</p><p>—  ¡No te atrevas a ponerle un dudo encima maldito!.— Apretó los labios, no quería perder a su pequeño, no, se negaba a eso, debía de evitarlo, Wei Yang debía vivir, no podía permitir que se lo arrebataran también.—  ¡Deja a mi bebé!.—  Wen Chao tan sólo comenzó a reír y sacó su espada del abdomen de Madam Yu con poco cuidado antes de alzar nuevamente la filosa hoja al cielo.</p><p>— ¡Mira lo que has provocado Wei WuXian!, ¡ya no te quedada nada!, ¡no te quedará nada!, tu hogar ahora es sólo un montón de mierda quemada y todo por tu culpa.— Se burló el Wen antes de apuntar la punta del arma contra el niño que yacía en el suelo boca abajo y con el pie de Wen Chao contra su espalda, siendo presionado contra el suelo.— No mereces nada.—</p><p>— No... ¡NO!, ¡alto déjalo a él y tómame a mi!, ¡BASTA!, ¡No le hagas nada!, ¡ES SÓLO UN NIÑO!.—  Estaba desesperado que incluso arrojó su espada lejos para acercarse rápidamente suplicando por la vida de su hijo.—  Tómame a mi, hazme lo que quieras pero deja a mi niño en paz, por favor, no.—  Mordió su labio inferior con fuerza provocando que este mismo comenzara a sangrar.—  Él no tiene nada que ver con todo esto, él es inocente, ¡TEN UN POCO DE HUMANIDAD!.—  Rogó.</p><p>Wen Chao por su parte comenzó a reír nuevamente y presionó con más fuerza contra el cuerpo del debilitado crío.— No pienso tener piedad, todos ustedes son sólo basura sólo les estoy mostrando el trato que merecen, regresándoles al basurero.—  Y sin decir nada más envió la espada contra el cuerpo del menor, las piernas de Wei WuXian, flaquearon un grito desgarrador salió de sus labios.  </p><p>—<em> <b>¡A-YANG!.</b></em>—  Se enderezó con poca delicadeza de la cama, con la respiración acelerada, con lagrimas escurriendo de sus mejillas, completamente empapadas, su corazón latía demasiado acelerado que parecía que se fuese a salir de su pecho en cualquier momento. Estaba asustado y sudando frío con constantes escalofríos recorriendo toda su columna. Sin poder evitarlo comenzó a sollozar con fuerza, su anterior llanto silencioso fue cambiados a desgarradores gritos mientras sostenía con fuerza su rostro contra la palma de su mano mientras que la otra jalaba de su cabello. Estaba desesperado, se sentía completamente perdido, había fallado, le había fallado a todos.</p><p>Estaba absorto a la realidad que le rodeaba, sólo sentía cómo es que el pánico se adueñaba de su razón cómo aquella turbias corrientes de las aguas en medio de una noche desolada y fría dónde la soledad perduraba cómo un manto abrazador. Cómo esa lluvia cayendo con furia contra la tierra resonando sus aterradores rugidos de enojo ante la adversidad de la humanidad bajo el firmamento. El silencio en medio de la oscuridad, susurros delirantes inundaban sus oídos, tactos fríos sobre su pálido cuerpo, la energía resentida trataba de darle consuelo, la bienvenida de un viejo amigo. Su núcleo dorado lo inundaba de calor en busca de calmarlo.</p><p>— <em>Lo siento, lo siento tanto.</em>—  Murmuró encogiéndose sobre si mismo, ya las heridas en su cuerpo no dolían, no dolían tanto cómo su corazón que se desgarraba con cada pensamiento.— Lo siento tanto, lo arruino todo, lo eché a perder, lo siento, lo siento.— Sollozó nuevamente y apretó los labios, su rostro estaba repleto de lagrimas de amargura y tristeza. </p><p>
  <em>Estaba cayendo. cayendo y volviendo a tocar fondo.</em>
</p><p>— A-Xian.— La voz de su hermana por fin lo trajo de regreso al mundo, levantó la mirada, su familia estaba ahí rodeándole, no entendía, ¿Lo que sucedió no fue real?, ¿fue un sueño?, ¿no había sucedido aún?.— A-Xian tranquilo, estamos aquí, todos estamos aquí.— Cómo si pudiera leer su mente aclaró sus dudas y tomó suavemente de su mano. Su mirada estaba perdida en la fémina mayor y otro cálido tacto se dió en su hombro izquierdo.</p><p>— <em>Ying-Gege.</em>—  Parpadeó varías veces y trató de enfocar su mirada a la nueva figura, era Jiang Cheng, lo veía mover sus labios, diciendo palabras, no las entendía, había un zumbido sofocante en su cabeza que opacaba las voces de su familia los cuales trataban de traerlo de regreso al mundo real, quería salir de su propio calvario mental, pero le era imposible. Las ataduras que se formó en si mismo todos esos años, amarradas con fuertes cadenas de culpabilidad en sus muñecas y tobillos, impidiendo que pudiera volar e ir muy alto. Permaneciendo en el suelo y rodeado de su propia miseria.  </p><p>Balbuceó tratando de hablar, pero no lograba aclarar ninguna idea. Fue hasta que una bella mariposa se había colado en la habitación, pasaba desapercibida por los demás, pero fue lo único que logró captar su atención. Automáticamente su mente dijo <em>"polilla"</em>, para así seguirla con la mirada. Se paseaba con libertad por todo el lugar hasta llegar aun lado de la cama dónde estaba sentado y posarse sobre su pierna, casi de manera automática se recompuso. Su respiración dejó de ser irregular a volverse una calmada, todo a su alrededor pareció aclararse.</p><p>Recobró sus sentidos y suspiró.</p><p>— JieJie, A-Cheng.—  Susurró mirando a ambos, quienes tenían una expresión difícil de comprender, su mente no estaba recompuesta del todo, pero estaba aliviado de verlos bien, sanos y a salvo, por lo que no dudó en jalarlos y abrazarlos fuertemente antes de volver a llorar pero un llanto más moderado.  </p><p>— Idiota, no nos vamos a ir a ningún lado.—  Jiang Cheng correspondió el agarre y palmeó suavemente la espalda de su hermano mientras cerraba sus párpados, hace un momento todos estaban tranquilos y cenando juntos con la compañía de los hermanos Wen, todo estaba bien, charlaron un poco, debatían algunos temas o simplemente regañando dulcemente a su sobrino Wei Yang. Pero unos gritos terroríficos los puso alertas y todos salieron del salón con el corazón en la mano hacia la habitación de su hermano mayor. Sintió cómo algo dentro de él se quebraba al ver la desesperación en el contario, hicieron todo lo posible para traerlo de regreso, pero sin duda se notaba perdido.</p><p>Por lo que al ver que ya se había calmado no pudo evitar sentirse aliviado. Los demás se acercaron a abrazarle y decir unas palabras reconfortantes mientras que Wen Qing le atendía y Wen Ning cargaba a su otro sobrino y Wei Yang se aferraba a la túnica del anterior mencionado, antes de salir a correr y subirse a la cama de Wei WuXian y aferrarse al cuerpo del mayor, viéndose testarudo en querer soltarlo. Al final la señorita Wen le dió un medicamento y lo inmovilizó para que durmiera en compañía de A-Yang y a un costado de la cama dejaron al bebé A-Yuan.</p><p>Y así transcurrió la noche en completo silencio dónde sólo la respiración de Wei Yang, Wei Ying y A-Yuan se escuchaban, el primero aferrándose al joven cómo si su vida dependiera de ello y el segundo siendo inconscientemente cuidadoso con el bebé a su costado.</p><p>Sus dos amadas criaturas, las cuales protegería sin importar el costo. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>¡Listo mis corazones!, este sería el último capítulo de la semana, espero que les haya gustado.<br/>Espero que tengan un bello y relajante fin de semana, que la pasen estupendo, no olviden comentar, votar y compartir con sus amigas si gustan.<br/>¡Besos!.</p><p>Actualizaciones al día con Wattpad.—</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Capítulo 20: Lo inevitable.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>¡Disfruten de su lectura!.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Por favor no me maten luego de terminar de leer.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>TwT<br/></b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em><b>" </b>Siempre te recordé,<br/>La forma en la que sonreíste cómo si estuvieras llorando,<br/>no podía sacármelo de la cabeza.<br/>Mi arrepentimiento sigue creciendo.<br/>El bien y el mal, el blanco y negro; En el mundo están mezclados.<br/>Tus hermoso y claros ojos.<br/>Lo envidio.<br/>Con un corazón marcado esperando el amanecer.<br/>Conectando nuestros corazones separados,<br/>para no volver a ser destruidos nunca más.<br/>Sostengo las palabras que no pude decir,<br/>he cruzado miles de noches.<br/>No desaparece,<br/>Sólo mi sonrisa está vibrando.<b>"</b></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Mil noches de pensamientos.<br/><span class="u">Qian Ye Xiang Ge.</span><br/>千夜想歌. —</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">E l   a t a q u e   a   L o t u s   P i e r.<br/></span>
  </b>
  <span class="u">
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Los días pasaron de forma pacifica dentro de Muelle de loto y la familia Jiang se encontraba más relajada que antes compartiendo todos con los dos jóvenes Wen que cuidaban y supervisaban constantemente las heridas y la fiebre del loto rojo quien comenzó a mejorar gracias al poder de su núcleo dorado y una buena alimentación, por lo que en poco tiempo volvió a caminar y tan sólo quedaban unas cortadas superficiales sobre su piel las cuales eran cubiertas por unas cuantas vendas pero estas ya no estaban tan ajustadas a su cuerpo.</p><p>Se dió la libertad de pasar todo el tiempo que perdió con su hijo jugando con él constantemente y cubriéndolo de cualquier travesura que el menor haya realizado contra su hermano Jiang Cheng o Madam Yu, el primero solía quejarse contantemente con Wei WuXian por ser un pésimo padre/madre y por mimar demasiado al <em>"mocoso"</em>, por otra parte, la matriarca de Lotus Pier ya se había resignado con el par, proclamándolos cómo "<em>un completo caso perdido";</em> por lo que cada vez que veía alguna de las bromas de padre e hijo tan sólo ponía los ojos en blanco y continuaba con su día a día fingiendo la nula existencia de ambos menores en su cabeza mientras recitaba una y otra vez el porqué les quería mucho porqué sino fuera el caso no dudaría en azotarlos con Zidian.</p><p>Por suerte, su amado esposo siempre estaba presente para calmarla y recordarle que sólo son niño, pese a que Wei Ying ya había dado un enorme paso en adoptar a un par de chicos sin padres cómo sus propios hijos no quitaba el hecho de que el chico tenía tan sólo unos diecisiete años de edad y que aún perduraba ese carisma infantil del loto rojo. A veces cuando lo veía correr tras el pequeño Wei Yang  comenzaba a cuestionarse quien de los dos es realmente el mayor. Pero toda esa duda se esfuma cuando ve a su hijo adoptivo cargando del bebé A-Yuan y acunándolo contra su pecho con cariño mientras que lo alimentaba con una fresca leche en compañía de Wen Qing quien le aconsejaba cómo cargar de forma adecuada al pequeño Wei Yuan y lo que debía de hacer luego de darle de comer.</p><p>Para bendición de Yu Ziyuan, Wen Qing era la más sensata de todos los presentes en la familia, sus personalidades eran algo parecidas por lo que no tardaron mucho en llevarse bien y ambas solían ser quienes regañaban a los menores por sus comportamientos, Wen Qing era de las únicas que no se dejaba llevar por los berrinches de Wei Yang o su mirada de cachorro cada vez que quería algo, al contrario de su hija mayor Jiang YanLi quien no se resistía a los pedidos de su pequeño sobrino y lo mimaba demasiado. Wen Ning era un caso aparte, sentía pena por el pobre chico ya que era el que más tenía que soportar las bromas de su nieto pero este parecía tener una infinita paciencia, e incluso, mientras Wei WuXian se encontraba entrenando cómo discípulo principal, Wei Ning se encargaba de supervisar a A-Yang y evitar que se metiera en muchos problemas, además de que también le enseñaba al niño el cómo usar un arco con la compañía del loto rojo.</p><p>El menor se veía encantado de aprender, resultó ser un pequeño genio y Madam Yu no pudo evitar pensar que ese mocoso era prácticamente una copia de su hijo adoptivo, sólo le rezaba a los dioses que ese niño no fuera a ser tan descarado o desvergonzado cómo su hijo. Jiang YanLi solía apiadarse de ella y palmear su espalda cada vez que rogaba piedad a los Dioses, pero la joven chica sabía muy bien que Wei Yang iba a ser cómo su A-Xian o incluso peor. A diferencia de Wei Yuan, el bebé era muy tranquilo y sólo lloraba cuando tenía sucio su pañal o cuando tenía hambre, era muy bien alimentado y cuidado por sus tíos y tías, abuelos y su A-Niang, inclusive hasta su hermano mayor Wei Yang le cuidaba.</p><p>Ese día en particular las cosas parecían muy tranquilas, una cálida y reconfortante brisa envolvía y viajaba por todo Muelle de loto, provocando una suave y bella ondulación en el lago que rodeaba el embarcadero, las flores de loto se mecían gracias a la ventisca de un lado a otro, con suaves caricias en sus delicados pétalos dónde yacían pequeñas gotas del rocío de esa mañana.</p><p>Unas suaves risas se escuchaban a lo lejos dentro de una de las salas de Lotus Pier, dónde yacía toda la familia reunida mientras desayunaban juntos. A pedido de Wei WuXian a sus padres adoptivos permitieron que Wen Qing y Wen Ning compartieran con ellos en las comidas y estos aceptaron. Por lo que era normal escuchar los constantes regaños de la mayor Wen hacía el loto rojo, sus amenazas con las agujas y los chillidos de miedo de pobre chico que se aferraba a su hijo mayor, quien yacía fresco cómo lechuga, ignorando el drama de su A-Niang para comer tranquilamente de sus bollos dulces y saboreando la deliciosa sopa de su tía YanLi.</p><p>Jiang Cheng se mantenía en silencio viendo cómo es que su otro sobrino más pequeño parecía dormir sin inmutarse del ruido a su alrededor, parecía tener una cómoda siesta luego de tomar leche y ser puesto en una canasta llena de cómodas sabanas y bien abrigado para evitar que se enfermara, cuya ubicación era a la par de Wei WuXian.</p><p>Jiang YanLi sólo miraba con diversión la escena y en algunas ocasiones, agregaba un poco más de leña al fuego, ganando una mirada de traición de su hermano menor y una mirada de su padre, el cual, siempre se mantenía al margen de las discusiones icónicas que sucedían en las horas de la comida la gran mayoría del tiempo. Madam Yu tan sólo aguantaba las ganas de lanzarle su taza de vino a la cabeza de su hijo adoptivo para que cerrara la boca.</p><p>Hasta este punto comenzaba a sugerirse a si misma ir a Gusu y preguntarle a Lan Qiren cómo utilizar el hechizo silenciador, sin duda sería muy útil para ella y le ahorraría infinitos dolores de cabeza.  </p><p>— Hoy llegó una carta de LanLing Jin.—  Anunció Jiang Fengmian, interrumpiendo la charla de los jóvenes quienes le voltearon a mirar directamente y notablemente interesado, excepto su nieto mayor quien siguió comiendo cómo si nada.— Era una invitación a una cena que se celebrará, una cena organizada por el heredero de la secta, Jin ZiXuan. Pedía cordialmente la presencia de toda la familia Jiang, en especial la de A-Li.—  Wei WuXian y Jiang Cheng arquearon una ceja al mismo tiempo y Jiang YanLi al notar esto soltó una sutil risa.—  La cena fue programada para dentro de dos días. Dijeron que podríamos llevar a las personas que queramos, así que no veo problema para que vayan ustedes, doncella Wen, joven maestro Wen.—  Ambos mencionados parpadearon varías veces sorprendidos.</p><p>— Básicamente ya son casi de la familia y la doncella Wen es la cuidadora personal de A-Ying, así que cuando menciona a toda la familia Jiang los incluye también a ustedes.— Wen Ning sintió una calidez bastante agradable en su pecho y no pudo evitar sonreír feliz al escuchar eso y miró a su querido amigo quien le devolvió la sonrisa aun más brillante que podía rivalizar contra el sol. </p><p>— Suena genial, comida gratis.—  Todos miraron al pequeño Wei Yang que yacía metiéndose un enorme bollo dulce en la boca antes de masticar y tragar al notar la mirada de su familia.—  ¿Qué?.—  </p><p>— Sin duda es una copia tuya, Wei WuXian.—  Se quejó Jiang Cheng.— Comienzo a creer que diste a luz a ese mocoso.— A-Yang le lanzó un bollo dulce en la cara a su tío pero este lo esquivó fácilmente.</p><p>— Bueno, es mi pequeño pastelito.—  Revolvió los cabellos de su Chernóbil quien al instante se quejó y trató de alejarse del afecto físico cómo si fuera un gato arisco pero esto no pareció importarle al loto rojo quien prosiguió tratando de consentir al crío.</p><p>— Si ese fuera el caso de que A-Xian le diera luz a A-Yang, entonces el segundo joven maestro Lan debe ser el padre de A-Yang.— Ahora la mirada de todos los presentes estaban sobre Jiang YanLi la cual estaba tomando de su taza de té y desviaba la mirada con inocencia. Wei Yang gruñó y se aferró cómo garrapata al torso del mayor, Wei Ying suspiró ante la posesividad de su hijo mayor.</p><p>— Ese tonto Lan Wangji no me quitará a A-Niang, no tiene mi bendición, no lo apruebo, no es digno, nadie es digno.—  Frunció su entrecejo con brusquedad y dejó a la vista su adorable diente canino al momento de hacer una mueca de desagrado.</p><p>— Parece que tu prometido tendrá que ganarse muchas bendiciones antes de hacer oficial el compromiso.— Se burló Madam Yu de la desgracia del loto rojo. Wei WuXian suspiró ya rendido. </p><p>
  <b>[ . . . ]</b>
</p><p>Los dos días pasaron de manera casi fugaz por lo que toda la familia Jiang se encontraba empacando sus cosas para el largo viaje que les esperaba, Wei WuXian se veía bastante ansioso pero nadie lo notó, de todas formas no le hubieran dado gran importancia, tal vez tenía algo de ansiedad porqué sería la primera vez que sus dos retoños serían reconocidos cómo sus hijos adoptivos por lo que era justificable la razón de sus nervios.</p><p>Al momento en el que iban a salir Wei WuXian llamó a uno de los discípulos Jiang para entregarle una carta y pidió amablemente que enviaran la carta justamente a Gusu, en especifico al líder de la secta, de su parte. El chico acató la orden y poco después viajó en su espada hacía recesos de las nubes. Una extraña expresión de serenidad se encontraba en el rostro del loto rojo. Sin embargo, hubo un pequeño conflicto entre unos discípulos menores de la secta, por lo que Madam Yu y Jiang Fengmian iban a ir a ver de que se trataba, pero Wei WuXian no lo permitió.</p><p>— Vayan ustedes, adelántense, yo me haré cargo y una vez que se haya resuelto los alcanzaré, tal vez llegue antes de que anochezca si monto a Suibian.— Dijo aquellas palabras con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Los adultos dudaron un momento mientras intercambiaban miradas.— No se preocupen, todo estará bien, no es la gran cosa.— Soltó una suave risa y los mayores aceptaron. Todos se despidieron del sonriente chico, quien se abrazó con fuerza a su pequeño Wei Yang, enterrando su rostro en la cabellera del menor, el crío estaba confundido por la actitud de su cuidador y se quejó por la muestra de cariño, el loto rojo se tomó su tiempo abrazando a A-Yang para luego alejarse y dejar un beso sobre su frente.— No causes problemas, te doy el permiso de molestar al Pavo real con algunas bromas, dile que son de mi parte, has todo lo que tu tía Qing te diga, lo que tu abuela Yu diga y...— Estiró los labios.— Mejor has todo lo que tu familia te diga.— Resumió para no tener que nombrar a todos los presentes.— Cuídate.— Acarició la mejilla de su hijo antes de pellizcarla e ignorar la queja del menor para así enderezarse. </p><p>Esta vez se acercó a su hermana Jiang YanLi quien llevaba en brazos al bebé A-Yuan quien yacía despierto mirando a todos lados con completa curiosidad y para cuando Wei WuXian se interpuso en su visión comenzó a removerse con felicidad, el de cinta rojiza no pudo evitar sonreír enternecido por la ternura que le causaba su nene. Dejó un beso sobre la frente del menor mientras se despedía.</p><p>Para cuando su familia se encontraba ya dentro de los carruajes y escoltados por los discípulos Jiang se permitió dejar de sonreír para retomar una expresión de seriedad y regresar a la secta, preparando todo para lo que iba a suceder, debía de agradecerle a esos chicos por meterse en problemas, ya después les pagaría con los dulces que les prometió que les daría si provocaban un alboroto.<br/>Aseguró que los talismanes estuvieran bien puestos y listos para ser activados, el sol aún se encontraba en lo alto pero sabía bien que una vez llegara la noche la luz del fuego sería lo primero en iluminar todo.</p><p>El viaje de la familia Jiang hacia LanLing Jin fue tranquilo y lleno de algunas risas. Fueron recibidos por amables sirvientes Jin y por el mismo Jin ZiXuan, quien se congeló al ver cómo es que su prometida cargaba un bulto en sus brazos y su futuro cuñado llevaba de la mano a un niño con una expresión maliciosa en su rostro, no pudo evitar pensar en Wei WuXian y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Hablando del chico, lo buscó con la mirada entre los recién llegados más no encontró esa sonrisa de burla que siempre le dedicaba el loto rojo.</p><p>Saludó cordialmente al líder de la secta Jiang y a la matriarca de Yunmeng Jiang, luego a los dos invitados Wen, con Wen Qing fue mucho más cordial que con Wen Ning pues eran buenos amigos y fue muy amable con el tímido chico.</p><p>— Ah, si, pavo real, este engendro de aquí es el hijo del idiota de Wei WuXian.—  Casi se manera automática Wei Yang le dió una patada en la canilla a Jiang Cheng.—  ¡Tu-!.—</p><p>— ¿Hijo?.—  Jin ZiXuan miró incrédulo al chico que no parecía pasar de los diez años.</p><p>— Si, hijo, hijo de mi A-Niang.—  Y ahí toda la elegancia del Jin se esfumó para darle lugar a una fuerte carcajada que resonó en todas las paredes de la torre Koi. Incluso hasta los sirvientes que yacían llevando las pertenencias de los invitados miraron eufóricos al heredero de la secta.— ¿De que te ríes intento de pavo?.— El menor sin duda de veía molesto mientras soltaba la mano de su tío y se cruzaba de brazos mirando al prometido de su Yima de arriba hacía abajo.</p><p>— ¿Cómo que intento de pavo?.— Fingió indignación antes de sonreír divertido.—  ¿Le dijiste A-Niang a Wei WuXian?, ¿y quién es tu A-Die?, ¿Lan Wangji?.—  Y nuevamente una serie de risas se escucharon pero esta vez fueron acompañadas por Madam Yu y un resoplido de diversión por parte de Jiang Cheng. A-Yang frunció en ceño y no dudó en darle un pisotón al pie del Jin.—  ¡Hey!, ¡pequeño mocoso!.—  Se quejó mirando mal al niño quien le sacó la lengua y luego sonreía con burla.  </p><p>— A-Yang, ¿recuerdas lo que A-Xian te dijo?.—  Una dulce voz de un ángel trajo paz y luz al lugar, a Jin ZiXuan se le iluminaron los ojos con ilusión y Jiang Cheng se sintió muy motivado en darle un golpe al rostro del pavo real para que dejara de ver a su adorada hermana, estaba tentado en sacarle los ojos y romperle las piernas pero se contuvo.   </p><p>— Si Yima.— Jin ZiXuan ahogó una carcajada en una tos fingida antes de retomar su compostura de heredero de secta.—  Pero A-Niang dijo que tenía su permiso para molestar al pavo real, me dijo que hiciera bromas en su nombre.—  Y la sonrisa del diablillo le hizo tragar saliva al pobre Jin. </p><p>— Ah, si, él bebé de ahí  es otro de nuestros sobrinos. Otro hijo de Wei WuXian.—  Jiang Cheng se acercó a su hermana para tomar con suavidad y en brazos a un dormido A-Yuan. Jin ZiXuan se acercó notablemente curioso para ver al niño.—  Mi hermano es un idiota pero sabe cuidar bien de niños, los adoptó a ambos, por si te lo preguntabas, no los dió a luz.—  El Jin se sintió un poco abochornado de eso. </p><p>— ¿Por qué Wei WuXian no está aquí?.— Preguntó lo que hace un rato quería decir.</p><p>— Se presentó una situación en la secta. A-Ying dijo que se haría cargo y que regresaría una vez se solucionara, llegará antes del anochecer.—  El de túnicas doradas asintió con la cabeza antes de guiar a la familia Jiang hacia las habitaciones de huéspedes dónde se alojarían. </p><p>
  <b>[ . . . ]</b>
</p><p>La noche cayó, la presencia de la víbora Wang LingJiao no se hizo esperar, entrando a muelle de loto cómo si fuera su hogar, pero extrañamente el embarcadero estaba solitario, no habían discípulos entrenando, parecía que no había presencia alguna en Yunmeng pero la mujerzuela no pareció interesarle, por lo que se paseó libremente hasta la sala principal dónde las puertas estaban cerradas. Con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia y un movimiento de caderas entró con la intención de sentarse en la silla dónde sólo el líder de la secta podía tomar asiento.</p><p>La mujer se notaba confiada, sin embargo, esta no había notado que los soldados Wen que se suponía que debían de acompañarla habían desaparecido. No había notado las extrañas sombras que se movían siguiéndole el paso o el curioso revoleteo de una luz plateada la cual se escondía. </p><p>Al momento de entrar dió unos pasos al frente pero la puerta se cerró tras ella de forma estrepitosa, generando un aturdidor eco que resonó en las paredes de madera. Ella se asustó y miró hacía atrás de forma instintiva, pero no había nadie, sospechosamente nadie. Frunció en ceño molesta y nuevamente miró hacía al frente para toparse la figura de un cultivador con una espada en mano, se sobresaltó cómo la cobarde que era antes de retroceder y que su espalda chocara contra la puerta ya cerrada.</p><p>— ¡Wei WuXian!.—  Exclamó la mujerzuela y se fijó con más detalle en la apariencia del chico y la espada que empuñaba, la hoja del arma estaba completamente afilada y parecía brillar en un intenso plateado y manchado desde la punta hasta cerca de la empuñadura, la sangre yacía esparciéndose en el suelo por el goteó del filo. Tras del chico habían incontables cuerpos de soldados Wen ya muertos y con notables apuñaladas en sus extremidades. Wang LingJiao soltó un grito horrorizada y la sonrisa en el rostro del loto rojo se ensanchó aun más.</p><p>— ¿Qué?, ¿quieres llorar?.—  Se burló antes de volver a tomar su espada y atacar a la víbora, sin embargo, la puerta volvía a abrirse y la mujer retrocedió al filo de la espada, dos cultivadores Wen yacían listos para luchar pero no dudó en darles efectivo cortes en sus gargantas y patear el pecho de uno mientras que con el mango de su espada golpeaba el costado de la cabeza del otro, provocando que se estrellara fuertemente contra una de las paredes cercanas y acabar rápidamente con el par.  </p><p>Sin embargo, para cuando iba a atravesar el cuerpo de Wang LingJiao con su espada el ruido de una explosión en el cielo le hizo estremecer y con temor alzó la mirada, el símbolo de la secta Wen en un rojo vivo iluminó el firmamento, maldijo a la perra antes de clavar rápidamente su espada en el vientre de la contraria, al cual soltó un grito desgarrador pero pateó su rostro para que cerrara su boca.</p><p>— ¡Maldita sea!.—  Otra patada al rostro de Wang LingJiao se dió lugar, estaba demasiado enojado, por muy fuerte que fuera no podía solo contra un enorme ejercito Wen. Pensó cuidadosamente que hacer y suspiró para volver a sacar su arma de la moribunda mujerzuela, a la cual con poco pudor dejó un fuerte patada en el pecho y la hizo rodar.— Pff, debilucha.— Murmuró antes de que sus orbes se tiñeran en un fuerte carmesí y con la energía resentida en su sistema encendió la barrera de protección y a su vez, la barrera de Lotus pier se activó gracias a su poder espiritual, estaba consciente de que quedaría exhausto luego de ello, pero daría pelea.</p><p>Mataría a Wen Chao sin importar el precio a pagar y protegería Muelle de loto de la quema. </p><p>Las flechas impregnadas de fuego atacaron la barrera y se estrellaron contra esta pero no hubo ningún efecto, no se debilitó. El violeta brillaba con intensidad mientras que el rojo al rededor le opacaba, el ejercito Wen se acercaba en sus barcas dispuestos a romper la barreara y destruir su hogar. Por suerte, ya mayoría de los habitantes fueron evacuados por la zona trasera y fueron dirigidos a Yiling para mantenerse ocultos, para su sorpresa, cuando lo estaba sacando de Lotus Pier se encontró a Lan Xichen, así es, al primer Jade. Lo miró con sorpresa poco disimulada y el mayor continuaba sonriendo confundido al ver a la cantidad de personas que yacían abandonando Yunmeng.</p><p>El Lan no lo interrogó pero le pidió y suplicó que guiara hasta Yiling al poblado y que les protegiera de cualquier cosa, no dió explicaciones, pero el primer Jade no se negó en ayudar y ayudó a los niños y a las embarazadas en su camino, mayoría iban en carruajes que pudo conseguir, dónde estaban siendo llevados los ancianos y las mujeres junto a sus hijos. Los demás iban o a pie o con caballos pero bajo la tranquilidad  y protección del primer joven maestro Lan.</p><p>Retomando el tema. Luego de activar la barrera verificó si Wang LingJiao se encontraba muerta y efectivamente, así fue, con una sonrisa en labios y sintiéndose nuevamente lleno de energías e repente se precipitó a la zona de combate, dónde se enfrentó a un montón de soldados Wen sin importar que tan herido saliera. Suibian generaba afiladas rafas capaz de cortar peligrosamente la carne, la energía de su cuerpo comenzó a disminuir una vez que llevaba horas luchando.</p><p>El fuego parecía querer extenderse pero Lotus Pier estaba protegido y las llamas sólo quemaban la vida silvestre que rodeaba Yunmeng pero el fuego no se adentraba a la secta. No muy lejos luego de matar a una cantidad exagerada de Wen pudo visualizar a Wen Chao con irritación en su rostro y con ganas de querer estrangularle, sonrió burlón por ello pero no esperaba sentir un punzante dolor a sus espaldas que provocó que sus rodillas cedieran. Bajó la mirada justamente a su vientre para ver el filo de una espada traspasarlo y volver a retirarse, soltó un quejido antes de sostener su nueva herida con fuerza, apretó los dientes y tensó la mandíbula, negándose a soltar algún grito. </p><p>— Wei WuXian, estás siendo demasiado arrogante al creer que puedes enfrentarte a mi ejercito tu solo, eres patético.— Escupió Wen Chao antes de acercarse al loto rojo y tomar de su cabello para jalarlo hacía arriba, obligándolo a verle.— Eres sólo el hijo de un sirviente Wei WuXian, eres inferior. ¡Debes de hacer todo lo que yo te diga maldito perro-Wei!.— Wei WuXian bufó.</p><p>— Cállate, a ti no te sale. — Refunfuñó para luego ganar una mirada furiosa del Wen quien ahora le jaló con más fuerza de su cabellera.</p><p>— ¡Tu!, ¡maldita rata!.— El rostro de Wen Chao se arrugó.—  ¡Cómo tu superior te ordeno que deshagas esa estúpida barrera de ese viejo y feo embarcadero o te mataré de la forma más cruel y humillante posible.—  La furia del Wen incrementó al ver una sonrisa de burlesca invadir los labios del chico. </p><p>— Cómo si fuera a obedecer a un perro cómo tu, tal parece que si hablas le lenguaje humano, al menos entendí una parte porque lo demás sólo parecían ladridos.—  Soltó una dolorosa risa antes de volver a sentir ese jaló en su cabellera más fuerte y rechinó los dientes.</p><p>—  ¡Has lo que te ordeno!, ¡AHORA!.—  Wei WuXian se volvió a reír.— ¡Wen Zhuilu!, ¡ven en este instante y derrite su núcleo!, ¡quiero oírlo gritar,! ¡quiero escucharlo sufrir por la perdida de su núcleo dorado!, ¡veamos si así se te quita ese rostro arrogante Wei WuXian!.— Exclamó en gritos Wen Chao soltando de la cabellera del chico y provocando que el rostro de Wei Ying golpeara contra el suelo. Se quejó en silencio antes de ser levantado con agresividad y fuerza por dos Wen los cuales literalmente lo arrastraron hasta quedar nuevamente frente a Wen Chao y a su costado la mano derrite núcleos.— Quita la barrera y seré piadoso con tu castigo, rata.—</p><p>Wei WuXian volvió a reír y escupió sangre junto a saliva en el rostro de Wen Chao antes de volver a sonreír burlón ante la expresión arrugada del Wen con una mezcla de enojo, indignación y otras cosas que poco le importaron, una patada se dió lugar en su pierna y cayó otra vez al suelo, sus rodillas chocharon con fuerza generando un punzante dolor y un grito el cual reprimió al morder su labio inferior.</p><p>— ¡Discúlpate ahora mismo con el maestro Wen, sirviente!.—  Exclamó el soldado Wen que lo sujetaba fuertemente de su parte derecha. </p><p>— No me digas que hacer, estúpido bastardo.—  Se quejó y desvió la mirada al ver el rostro de indignación del soldado. </p><p>— Mátenlo, ¡mátenlo!, ¡MATENLO A GOLPES AHORA!.—  Y esa fue la orden de Wen Chao mientras que limpiaba su rostro con sus mangas , los Wen no dudaron en acercarse y proporcionar incontables golpes en el cuerpo del menor que reprimía sus gritos, su piel comenzaba a picar ante cada presión fuerte y sentía cómo si sus cotillas se fuera a quebrar en algún momento.— ¡Estás tan cerca de tu muerte y sigues jugando a ser un inútil héroe, Wei WuXian!.— Y la carcajada que soltó el chico hirvió aún más su sangre. A Wei Ying no le importaba el dolor a lo largo de sus extremidades, no le importó cuando vomitó sangre justo a su costado por el golpe en su abdomen, no le importó reír con sus diente ensangrentados, cómo miraba con burla a Wen Chao, cómo disfrutaba de su frustración al no poder destruir muelle de loto. </p><p>— ¡Es precisamente porqué estoy cerca de mi muerte que estoy tan feliz!, ¡feliz de ver cómo es que fracasas otra vez!, ¡feliz de tu frustración!, ¡sólo tenías una <em>puta</em> tarea Wen Chao y la arruiné por completo!.—  Volteó a arremeter en risas frías y casi maniáticas, estaba perdiendo la cabeza, la energía resentida se estaba infiltrando en su sistema.—  ¡Soy jodidamente feliz de verte siendo un cobarde estúpido e incapaz de hacer algo por su propia cuenta!.— Se carcajeó con fuerza que incluso el pisotón fuerte en tu tórax no fue capaz de opacar su burla, simplemente su carcajada de convirtió en una más ahogada y ronca.— ¡Ya morí dos veces y nadie me mató, nadie puede matarme!, ¡soy estúpidamente difícil de matar Wen Chao y algo cómo tu no será capaz de matarme!.—  Su voz salió completamente tosca y cómo si sus cuerdas vocales fueran a desgarrarse.— No le temo ni a la misma muerte, ¿por qué debería de temerle a un simple mortal?.— Otro golpe directo a su rostro, su labio inferior terminó por partirse y sangrar, pero no evitó que volviera a reír.— ¡Si tienes las agallas, tortúrame!, ¡Cuánto más cruel mejor para mi!, ¡lo disfrutaré cómo no tienes ni la menor idea!. ¡Después de que muera me convertiré en un fantasma feroz y perseguiré a la secta Qishan Wen día y noche hasta que no quede ninguno y sus muertes sean dolorosas y crueles, llenas de agonía y dolor.— Otra risa más espeluznante que la anterior hizo estremecer a las personas que agredían de su cuerpo, que incluso el mismo Wen Zhuilu que veía la escena impotente sintió su piel erizarse.— ¡Los maldeciré a todos!.— Los golpes se detuvieron y pudo respirar por fin, a pesar de la dificultad el acto, su herida abierta no dejaba de derramar sangre en el suelo.</p><p>Pero esa pequeña tranquilidad duró poco al sentir una nueva patada en su rostro, Wen Chao parecía tener humo saliendo de sus oídos.</p><p>—  ¡Wen WuXian!, ¡te crees tan valiente y que no le temes a nada, que eres poderoso, ¿no?, ¡capaz de burlarte de alguien tan sensacional cómo yo!, ¡tus palabras son nada más que estupideces!.—  Wei WuXian se enderezó en el suelo, su cuerpo temblaba pero se negaba a verse débil, por lo que una vez sentado fingió sorpresa desconcertando a Wen Chao.</p><p>— ¡Oh por las barbas de Qiren!.—  Tosió dolorosamente sangre antes de continuar.— ¿Incluso los perros Wen pueden hablar la lengua humana?.— Exclamó cómo si fuera la cosa más extraña en el mundo y volteando a mirar a uno de los soldados Wen que antes le habían golpeado hasta hacerle sangrar, el Wen se encogió de hombros y nuevamente miró a Wen Chao, otra vez su rostro expresaba furia y estaba arrugado.— Parece un anciano.— Murmuró y juró escuchar una risilla a sus espaldas y luego de un "<em>Shhh".</em></p><p>— Sólo sigues presumiendo, presumiendo lo bueno que eres con las palabras, ¡me gustaría ver cuanto tiempo puedes seguir con este complejo de héroe!.— Le ordenó a los Wen que levantaran al moribundo loto rojo quien aun mantenía su frente en alto y mentón arriba con orgullo, pese a que sus piernas temblaban incapaces de soportar su propio peso.</p><p>Wen Zhuilu se acercó por pedido de Wen Chao y quedó frente suyo, no supo cómo descifrar la expresión que había en el rostro del contrario, había notable vacilación y un mirada de conflicto muy notable para el menor y suspiró resignado al saber la orden del Wen que tanto odiaba. Sólo pudo relajar sus hombros y suspirar para dedicarle una débil sonrisa a Wen Zhuilu.</p><p>— A pasado tiempo.—  Susurró solamente para que la mano derrite núcleo le escuchara.—  A-Xu está en perfectas condiciones... Los Lan lo cuidan bien, no debes de preocuparte.— Sabía que el otro tenía cierta angustia por su amigo pero al escuchar las honestas palabras del chico golpeado y herido de gravedad logró relajarse y asentir con la cabeza.</p><p>— ¡Derrite su núcleo de una vez!, ¡te lo ordeno!.—  Wei WuXian vió cómo la mano de Wen Zhuilu se llenaba de energía espiritual  y cerró sus párpados completamente resignados, ya hasta había dejado de forcejear. Una vez que la mano tocó su pecho soltó una gran bocanada de sangre por el dolor horroroso en su tórax y abrió sus párpados con pesadez, dejando que su cuerpo perdiera toda sus fuerza y quedar de pie sólo por el agarre de los soldados Wen.</p><p>— Maldito estúpido, sigues reteniendo tus gritos, ¿eh?, ¿sabes?, lo pensé bien y matarte a golpes no lo veo muy divertido.— La sonrisa de Wen Chao se ensanchó aún más.— Conozco un lugar dónde podré divertirme contigo y podré verte gritar.— Esta vez quien reía era el hijo de Wen Ruohan.— Cómo no quieres acceder abrir la barrera no me queda más opción que tomar al discípulo principal de la cerca Yunmeng Jiang cómo paga a los pecados cometidos por la secta y el perdón de mi secta.— Wei WuXian hizo una mueca de asco.— Tómenlo y síganme. ¡Todos los demás retírense!.— Wei Ying apretó los labios y miró dentro de la barrera, dónde momentos antes había tirado a Suibian para que no tomaran su espada.— Veamos que tanto podrás resistir en ese estado.— Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda dejo joven.</p><p>La cena ya había iniciado hace bastante tiempo, tanto la familia Jin junto a la familia Jiang se encontraban degustando de la comida hecha para ellos, era delicioso todo. Sin embargo, los Jiang y Jin ZiXuan no pudieron comer tranquilos, sentían cierta amargura, un mal presagio. Wei WuXian no había regresado con ellos, no había llegado y extrañamente Wei Yuan estaba llorando desde hace un buen rato, todos trataban de tranquilizarlo, pero el pequeño se negaba a dejar su llanto.</p><p>— Seguramente llegará mañana.—  Dijo Jiang Cheng tratando de reconfortar a su hermana, Jiang YanLi suspiró mientras mecía a su sobrino menor en sus brazos, Jin ZiXuan estaba embelesado por la imagen pero a su vez preocupado por la ausencia del revoltoso loto rojo.— Sabes que a él siempre se le hace tarde, seguramente se entretuvo cazando faisanes o comprando vino, incluso se pudo haber quedado enseñándole lecciones a los discípulos más jóvenes.— El heredero de la secta Jiang parecía tratar de convencer a la joven Jiang sobre el bienestar de Wei WuXian sin, embargo, trataba de convencerse a si mismo de que no hay nada mal, que su hermano estaba en perfectas condiciones, que mañana llegaría en la tarde con una de sus estúpidas sonrisas y lo regañaría y amenazaría con romperle las piernas por preocupar a su hermana y preocupar a todos.</p><p>— A-Niang es muy despistado, tal vez se le olvidó que debía de volver. Seguro que está bien.—  Wei Yang terminó de beber de uno de los dulces jugos que le entregaron y Madam Jin, quien estaba sentada al lado del niño palmeó suavemente la cabeza de este. </p><p>— El pequeño debe de tener razón, el joven maestro Wei llegará probablemente mañana, no hay necesidad de preocuparse.— Madam Jin trató de reconfortar a su amiga Yu Ziyuan y al esposo de su amiga, Jiang Fengmian. En la cena no estaba presente el líder de la secta Jin, cosa que mayoría agradeció en silencio.</p><p>
  <b>[ . . . ]</b>
</p><p>El cielo estaba pintado de estrellas y un discípulo de la secta Jiang llegó justamente a Gusu con una carta en mano, los guardias Lan miraron al chico con duda pero al decir que venía con una carta por parte del loto rojo le permitieron la entrada, agradeció y guardó su espada en su funda mientras caminaba. Aún no era el toque de queda en recesos de las nubes, por lo tanto, habían algunos jóvenes discípulos Lan entrenando o estudiando.</p><p>Tuvo que pedir algunas indicaciones para poder ir con el líder de la secta Lan, un amable discípulo de Gusu le acompañó en el camino, no hablaron mucho, Los Lan no eran de muchas palabras. Por lo que cuando llegó a la puerta de una sala espaciosa el Lan tocó suavemente con sus nudillos. La puerta fue abierta del otro lado, dejando ver el estoico rostro del segundo joven maestro Lan. Lan Wangji miró de arriba hacía abajo al discípulo Jiang antes de dar una paso hacia atrás y abrir la puerta por completo.</p><p>— Segundo joven maestro Lan.—  Dijo cordialmente el discípulo Jiang mientras se inclinaba ante el Jade.— Líder de la secta Lan, gran maestro Lan.— Se inclinó hacía las otras dos personas que se había acercado al verle, uno curioso al ver las túnicas moradas en el chico y notablemente emocionado al visualizar una carta en las manos del Jiang.— Disculpen mi inesperada llegada, pero el joven maestro Wei me pidió personalmente que les enviara esta carta de su parte justamente al líder de la secta Lan.— Entregó la carta e hizo una reverencia.— Sin más que decir, me retiro, que tengan buena noche.— Dicho esto, hizo una reverencia y se marchó para volver a su secta.</p><p>— A-Xian ya mandó su carta, han pasado dos días desde que dejó de enviarlas, creí que algo malo le había sucedido.— Qingheng-Jun se veía notablemente más relajado mientras que acariciaba con la yema de sus dedos el papel perfectamente doblado, Lan Wangji miraba a su padre ansioso, cosa que el mayor notó y soltó una suave risa. Lan Qiren no entendía cual era el chiste y se frustró por no tener el mismo don que su sobrino mayor y su hermano tenían con Lan Wangji y la facilidad de estos en traducir todo lo que su rostro no mostraba y que sus palabras no decían.</p><p>— Mn, padre, ábrela.—  Pidió Lan Zhan mientras se sentaba elegante cómo siempre y con la espalda recta, aun lado, Qingheng-Jun tomó asiento y emocionado desdobló la carta para leer el contenido. Contenido que dejó a los tres completamente confundidos, sabían que era la letra de su querido loto rojo ya que era muy poco ordenada y sofisticada. Sin embargo, no comprendían porqué estaba eso escrito ahí. </p><p>Lan Wangji estaba tenso, sin apartar la mirada de lo escrito en la carta. Un mal presentimiento recorrió el interior de los tres Lan.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Gracias por todo.<br/>Y lo siento."</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>— Wei WuXian. </b>
  </em>
</p><p>Días después a recesos de las nubes llegó la noticia del ataque de los Wen a Muelle de loto y la desaparición del discípulo principal de Yunmeng.</p><p>El acontecimiento se esparció por todas las sectas hasta que llegó a LanLing Jin.</p><p>
  <em>Todo se se volvió un caos. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Antes de madrearme por hacer sufrir a Wifi, vengo a decirles que ¡Feliz día de la mujer!, espero que la pasen muy bien mis corazones, que sepan que se les quiere mucho y recuerden que no solamente el 8 de Marzo es del día de la mujer, todos los días lo son, las mujeres merecen más que un simple día para que le ofrezcan respeto y amor. &lt;3<br/>Espero que les haya gustado el cap y esta versión del ataque a muelle de Loto, ¡no olviden comentar y dejar sus votos para apoyar la historia!<br/>¡Si tienen alguna duda no dudaré en responder!, pero lo más probable es que no dé ningún spoiler, jiji</p><p>Sin más que decir, besitos y nos leemos el Miércoles.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wei WuXian viaja al pasado al recibir una nueva oportunidad de su deseo de remendar sus erróneas obras, todo por un futuro diferente.<br/>¡Disfruten de su lectura!.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <em><b>" </b>Sintiendo la tranquila brisa del rio,<br/>observo cómo la primavera llega a su fin.<br/>Nadie pregunta, ¿Dónde está?,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>esa persona con restricciones.<br/>Componiendo poemas e intercambiando flores,<br/>no resuelve los asuntos mundanos.<br/>Ha probado el licor,<br/>mientras esté ebrio el sentimiento nunca podría hacerse realidad.<br/>La orgullosa figura, con un firme corazón.<br/>El sonido del Guqin suena en los cielos.<br/>Cómo las nubes evitando lo mundano,<br/>las montañas y el mar esconden un profundo deseo.<br/>Después de la muerte,<br/>¿Cuál es el significado de la sinceridad?. <b>"</b></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <b>The End Of The World.<br/></b>
  </em>
  <em>
    <b>Rén shì zhōng bái shǒu.<br/></b>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>人世終白首.—</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">D e s a p a r e c i d o.<br/>[ M i s s i n g. ]</span>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>La noticia sobre el ataque a Muelle de loto llegó a los oídos de Madam Jin, ella quedó completamente horrorizada y no dudó en darle la información a su amiga Yu Ziyuan junto al esposo de esta, Jiang Fengmian. Trató de ser sutil al momento de soltar la muy probable bomba para la familia invitada. Estaban todos reunidos y solamente carecía la presencia del líder de la secta Jin pero esto poco le importó a la doncella.<br/>Sin embargo, otros que tampoco estaban presentes eran los hermanos Wen quienes se habían marchado la noche anterior luego de que una carta de parte de la abuela Wen llegara a ellos, se despidieron y le desearon lo mejor a la familia Jiang, agradeciendo la cordialidad de ellos para así, marcharse hacia Yiling con su familia de la rama medicinal.</p><p>Regresando a lo anterior.</p><p>Al momento de decir sobre el ataque pudo ver los diferentes tonos que tornaron el rostro de Madam Yu, la mujer al comienzo se veía furiosa y chispas sobresalieron de Zidian, pero al parecer pareció recordar algo y ese rojo de enojo cambió a una palidez eminente, dónde el corazón de la mujer pareció sentirlo en su garganta antes de voltear a mirar a su esposo. El líder de la secta Jiang no estaba en las mejores condiciones y ni hablar de sus hijos.</p><p>Jiang YanLi se aferraba fuertemente al pequeño A-Yuan y a su lado se encontraba un petrificado Jin ZiXuan, el bebé había comenzado a llorar pero la fémina no sabía cómo reaccionar, estaba congelada. Su hogar había sido atacado en la ausencia de ellos, siendo ellos la familia principal de Yunmeng y no estuvieron presentes. Sintió cómo sus piernas dejaban de responder abruptamente y cayó de rodillas aferrando con más firmeza a la criatura contra su pecho, Jin ZiXuan se preocupó y se agachó para tomar por los hombros a su prometida.</p><p>— Oh, no, no.—  Murmuraba con voz temblorosa Jiang YanLi, con sus ojos ya cristalinos.—  M— Madre, es por eso que...— No pudo continuar halando porqué un sollozo proveniente de su garganta la  ahogó.—  Es por eso que A-Xian...—  Y el sepulcral silencio otorgó todo.  </p><p>Jiang Cheng quien estaba tomando de la mano de su sobrino mayor, quedó mudo y con los ojos bien abiertos, con su rostro blanco cómo un papel y sus extremidades temblorosas. La secta de su familia fue atacada por soldados Wen, su hogar fue probablemente destruido en su ausencia, ellos habían aprovechado de la ausencia de la familia principal de Yunmeng para atacar al quedar vulnerable Lotus Pier sin tener quien le defendiera. Se sintió impotente y furioso, pero toda esa furia se detuvo al momento en el que el cuerpo a su costado temblaba y con hipidos ahogados. Wei Yang estaba horrorizado.</p><p>— No... A-Niang, por eso, él... No vino estos días, A-Niang.— Su mirada estaba perdida en la mujer de ropas doradas mientras que su agarre a la mano de su tío se intensificaba antes de romper en llanto, balbuceando palabras sin coherencia y se aferraba a la piernas del mayor, Jiang Cheng sin mucho esfuerzo lo cargó en brazos para corresponder el abrazo y darle consuelo al crío.</p><p>— Volveremos a Muelle de loto.—  Aseguró Jiang Fengmian.—  Si no veo con mis propios ojos la secta destruida y a...— Se negó a continuar mientras cerraba sus párpados cerrados y tomar aire.—  Y a mi hijo derrotado no pienso creerlo.—  Finalizó la oración.</p><p>En cuestión de tiempo se encontraban viajando otra vez, sin embargo. Jiang YanLi quedó bajo el cuidado de la secta LanLing Jin y de Wei Yuan, también iban a dejar también a Wei Yang pero el menor se negó rotundamente de apartarse del lado de su tío Cheng, por lo tanto, fue llevado en la espada de Jiang Cheng, para llegar más rápido tuvieron que recurrir a sus espadas.</p><p>Madam Yu recostaba su espalda contra el pecho de su esposo, mientras que este rodeaba la cintura de su amada con sus brazos, ambos estaban preocupados y temerosos de lo que se pudieran encontrar al momento de llegar. Era de día, por lo tanto la luz del sol llegaba a abrumarlos con calor pero eso no les detuvo, unas cuantas horas de vuelo dónde trataban de reconfortarse de manera mutua.</p><p>— Todo estará bien mi señora, A-Xian tuvo que haber encontrado una forma para defender la secta y mantenerse a salvo, es inteligente.—  Le dijo a su mujer, sin embargo, también trataba de convencerse a si mismo de estas palabras.— Es fuerte...— Murmuró apretando los labios y con una mirada afligida.</p><p>— Claro que es fuerte e inteligente, yo le enseñé, yo lo entrené, así que más le vale continuar con vida.— Aseguró la matriarca de Yunmeng en las mismas condiciones que su esposo, mentalizando la idea de que su hijo adoptivo no está muerto. Que la secta debe de estar bien, que los Wen sólo fracasaron. Y cuando llegaron a Lotus Pier pudieron ver sobre el lago casi a la lejanía un grupo de túnicas blancas viajando también en dirección a Muelle de Loto. Luego de ello, pudieron notar la barrera que aún cubría la secta y todo dentro se encontraba bien, ambos adultos suspiraron aliviados, no habían cuerpos dentro de la barrera, pero extrañamente estaba todo desolado.</p><p>Fuera de la barrera era otro cuento. Montones de cadáveres de soldados Wen yacían sobre el embarcadero o flotando en el lago cuyas aguas estaban pintadas de un carmesí oscuro, sangre que desprendía cada cuerpo atravesado por una espada o con heridas fatales. A los alrededores habían rastros de cenizas y una zona frente a la barrera que protegía Lotus Pier un gran charco de sangre se daba lugar. Estaban desconcertados y aterrizaron cerca de la sangrienta escena.</p><p>— ¿Qué es lo que... Pasó aquí?.—  Murmuró Jiang Fengmian con impresión, en su vida había visto una cantidad de cuerpos de Wen, muchos muertos, Jiang Cheng no dudó en cubrir los ojos de su sobrino para que no llegara a ver lo que pasaba, pero el niño se removió del agarre, queriendo liberarse, con una misión en mente. Encontrar a Wei WuXian. </p><p>— La barrera aún no se deshace...—  Madam Yu estaba impresionada y se acercó a dichosa barrera violeta para posar su mano sobre la misma y esta desapareció al instante, dejando tan sólo una más delgada a la vista de color rojizo pero ligeramente transparente, la cual, no reconoció y eso la dejó aun más confundida. Dentro no había ningún signo de alguien cerca, no había ni un alma. Sólo el cuerpo de una mujer con sangre ya seca saliendo de sus labios pero con los ojos perdidos y sin vida. Jiang Cheng si identificó de quien se trataba.</p><p>— Wang LingJiao.— Mencionó al momento de acercarse, ya Wei Yang se había zafado de su agarre y parecía ni inmutarse con los cadáveres que rodeaban su hogar, había salido a correr en busca de alguna señal de vida. Sus padres voltearon a mirarle.— Es la perra de Wen Chao, fue quién marcó el pecho de Wei WuXian.— Explicó y ambos adultos entendieron. Las condiciones del cuerpo de lo que alguna vez fue esa mujerzuela eran de lo peor, había notables marcas de golpes en su rostro y una profunda apuñalada.</p><p>Se dieron la vuelta para mirar a los otros recién llegados. La familia Lan estaba ahí presente sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían, Qingheng-Jun tenía el corazón en la mano y con una respiración complicada, luego de haber recibido la noticia del ataque a Lotus Pier no dudaron en viajar a ver cómo se encontraba la familia Jiang, aun confundidos por la carta que habían recibido por parte del loto rojo, pero de alguna forma, la carta comenzó a tener sentido una vez llegaron y bajaron de sus espadas.</p><p>— Qingheng-Jun.—  La primera en hablar fue Madam Yu quien se acercó al mencionado.—  Supongo que... También escuchó sobre lo que pasó.—  El líder de la secta Lan la miró confundido,<em> "¿ella acaso no estuvo presente en el ataque?"</em>, se preguntó a si mismo y cómo si la fuerte mujer entendiera su reacción suspiró.—  Mi familia y yo nos encontrábamos fuera de Muelle de loto, justamente en LanLing Jin en una cena organizada por el heredero de LanLing Jin, el prometido de mi hija, hoy nos enteramos de lo que sucedió, no dudamos en regresar a verlo con nuestros propios ojos.— Explicó con un tono neutral y con su ceño fruncido y labios apretados, una tenue esperanza se formó en el pecho de los Lan presente. </p><p>Lan Wangji alzó la mirada para ver directamente a la matriarca de Yunmeng quien sintió su mirada y se la devolvió, pero su visión fue encima del hombro de la mujer, buscando con insistencia a una persona en especifico, pero al toparse con la expresión del líder de Lotus Pier, su expresión estoica recayó a una de naciente terror.</p><p>— No, segundo joven maestro Lan, A-Xian no fue con nosotros al viaje.—  Su voz sonó muy forzada al salir de la garganta de Jiang Fengmian mientras se acercaba para tomar lugar al lado de su esposa.—  Había surgido un problema con unos discípulos menores, dijo que se haría cargo y que nos alcanzaría allá al anochecer.—  Su voz se volvió temblorosa y agachó la cabeza, acción que Qingheng-Jun el cual estaba petrificado imitó.— Nunca llegó a LanLing Jin y ni tampoco los días posteriores, sospechamos que algo no iba bien y... Y sin duda esto sucedió.— Dijo para luego mirar a sus espaldas.</p><p>— A-Xian... ¿En dónde podría estar A-Xian?.—  El líder de la secta Lan se notaba muy temeroso, su mirada dorada pedía suplicante que la vida de ese revoltoso chico se encontrara bien, que estuviera a salvo.— ¿Saben a dónde pudo haber huido?.— Ambos mayores negaron con la cabeza.</p><p>— Ese mocoso es muy testarudo, estoy... Estoy segura que luchó contra todos esos Wen solo para que nadie más muriera.—  Ella tensó la mandíbula mientras negaba con la cabeza y posaba una mano sobre su rostro, frunciendo en ceño y rechinando los dientes.—  Ese pequeño idiota.—  Lan Qiren ni le reprendió al momento de escuchar la grosería, sólo quedó mirando un punto fijo y su sobrino Lan Wangji sentía cómo si su mundo se derrumbara en cuestión de segundos.</p><p>— Madre, Padre...—  Jiang Fengmian voltearon a mirar a sus espaldas dónde su hijo les llamaba y lo único que faltó para que las piernas de las mujer flaquearan estaba frente a sus ojos, se trataba de Suibian en las manos de Jiang Cheng, quien en serio estaba devastado, sosteniendo con sus temblorosas manos el arma de su hermano, la hoja brillante estaba llena de un carmesí ya seco y oscuro.</p><p>— Suibian.—  Murmuró Lan Wangji acercándose rápidamente hacía el hijo menor de la familia Jiang y tomó entre sus manos la dichosa espada, Jiang Cheng no se sentía en condiciones de ponerse de mal humor contra el Lan, el mismo se sentía perdido y desorientado, entrando en negación. No, eso no tuvo que haber sucedido, Muelle de loto no tuvo que haber sido atacado, su hermano no debió de haber desaparecido... Sin tan sólo hubiera estado presente...— Wei Ying.— Escuchó susurrar con dolor al segundo Jade, viendo el tembloroso labio inferior del chico. Lo entendía, en serio que lo entendía.</p><p>— Mi señora...—  Jiang Fengmiang trataba de ayudar a su esposa en ponerse en pie, el lugar dónde estaban pisando estaba cubierto con una alfombra carmesí ya seca de la sangre de los cuerpos que les rodeaban. No muy lejos escucharon el desesperado llanto de un niño, los Lan quedaron desconcertados por eso y voltearon a mirar en la dirección de dónde provenía el ruido, Madam Yu junto a su esposo corrieron hacia su nieto, siendo seguidos por un veloz Jiang Cheng.</p><p>— ¡A-Yang!.— Exclamó el loto morado llegando más rápido que sus padres hacia el niño que yacía de rodillas llorando con fuerza mientras que cubría sus ojos con su antebrazo. Las túnicas del crío se habían tintado de un tono rojizo a causa de la sangre que a pesar de ya estar seca continuaba en el suelo capaz de dejar manchas en la tela. Era una gran cantidad de carmesí y el olor era muy sofocante.  No comprendía a que se debía el llanto del menor, los Lan tardaron mucho en llegar y mantuvieron a una distancia prudente con la familia que yacían tratando de consolar al desconocido niño.</p><p>— ¿Un niño?.— Lan Qiren en verdad estaba desconcertado al desconocer al crío, luego miró a su hermano creyendo que este sabía algo al respecto pero tal parecía que el líder Lan estaba en las mismas. </p><p>—  A-Yang, A-Yang, míranos, ¿Qué sucedió?.—  Preguntó con un tono suave Jiang Fengmian pero el niño en verdad no parecía tener intención alguna de dejar de llorar y con su mano libre la cual hace un momento se aferraba con fuerza a las túnicas moradas de su tío señaló algo que estaba sobre el suelo.</p><p>El color volvió a abandonar los rostros de los presentes.</p><p>— Una campana de claridad.—  Objeto que sólo los miembros y discípulos de Yunmeng tenían, <em>pero, pero...</em>— Podría ser la campana de otro discípulo, ¿cierto?. — Susurró Jiang Cheng antes de alejarse del menor y acercarse a dichoso objeto ensangrentado y de tomarlo en manos, mirándolo detenidamente.</p><p>— ¡Es de él!, ¡es de él!.— Volvió a sollozar con fuerza mirando con sus ojos aguados y rojizos al joven mayor.— Lo reconozco, lo reconozco porqué yo había hecho sin querer un corte en la parte de arriba con la espada de<em> A-Niang.</em>— Nuevamente lloró con potencia abrazándose a su abuela.</p><p>— Es la campana de Wei WuXian.—  Confirmó al ver la parte superior, una mínima rasgadura se lograba aprecia pese a la suciedad que cubría la campana.</p><p>— ¿Quién es el niño...?.—  Preguntó Qingheng-Jun notablemente más preocupado y angustiado, peor aún al ver a aquel pequeño crío llorar fuertemente en los brazos de sus dos amigos de su juventud.</p><p>— Es mi nieto.— Aseguró Jiang Fengmian acariciando la cabeza el menor para tratar de consolarlos. Los tres Lan miraron confusos al hombre, ¿se habían perdido del nacimiento del niño?.— <em>Wei Yang</em>.— Y eso bastó para que sus ojos se abrieran.</p><p>— Es el hijo de mi hermano.—  Terminó Jiang Cheng de forma poco sutil para así acercarse nuevamente a su sobrino y zafarlo del agarre que tenía sobre su padre para así cargarlo en brazos fácilmente, sosteniendo aun también la campana de claridad que recogió del suelo momentos antes.</p><p>— ¿Es...?, ¿A-Xian?, ¿A-Xian tiene un hijo?.—  Qingheng-Jun se acercó rápidamente hacia el heredero de la secta de Yunmeng para visualizar mejor la figura del niño, la cinta roja que recogía los cabellos oscuros del niño supuso que era la del loto rojo, sin embargo, no veía rasgos de similitud en el crío a aquel chico revoltoso. </p><p>— Tiene dos, líder de la secta Lan.— Lan Wangji parpadeó varías veces aturdido y Lan Qiren casi escupía sangre.—  Wei Yang y Wei Yuan, mi otro sobrino quedó en LanLing Jin con mi A-Jie, por su seguridad, era lo mejor, no podíamos traerlo aquí, aún es un bebé de semanas.— Explicó con su ceño fruncido, por suerte, A-Yang ya se había tranquilizado un poco pero continuaba sollozando contra el hombro del hermano de Wei WuXian.</p><p>— Queríamos presentarlos a ustedes en unas mejores circunstancias, pero... — Madam Yu suspiró y acarició su entrecejo.— Da igual, Wei Yang.—  El mencionado miró a la fémina, notando los temblores en los hombros de ella pero cómo aun así mantenía su mentón en alto, demostrando firmeza.—Preséntate ante los Lan cómo te enseñó... A-Ying.— Apretó los labios. El niño se sorprendió un momento al oír el apellido pero aun así acató la orden, Jiang Cheng lo bajó al suelo y el crío se inclinó ante los Lan.</p><p>— Wei Yang saluda a la familia Lan.—  Se enderezó aun tembloroso y miró fijamente a las tres personas frente suyo, uno tenía una expresión de sorpresa y tenía una ridícula barba de cabra que la verdad... Le tentaba cortar en algún momento, pero no se sentía de ánimos para hacer eso. El otro le dedicaba una mirada apacible y tenía una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios pero detonaba tristeza, hizo una mueca por ello. Y por último, unos ojos dorados e inexpresiva cara, no le tomó mucho tiempo averiguar de quien se trataba y frunció en ceño mientras apretaba los puños.</p><p>— Es un gusto conocerte, joven maestro.—  Dijo Qingheng-Jun para luego ir en dirección a los otros dos adultos siendo seguido por su hermano Lan Qiren, debían de hablar con el líder de la secta Jiang y Madam Yu para coordinar lo que harían ahora en adelante, ahora que los Wen estaban atacando las sectas y asesinando a las personas que vayan en su contra. </p><p>Wei Yang miraba de manera fría al hombre de rostro estoico, Lan Wangji no pudo evitar sentirse ligeramente intimidado por la mirada del niño, era demasiado aterradora. Quiso decir algo, pero sus labios no se movieron, estaba frustrado, aquel crío frente a él era el hijo de su amado, de su amado que estaba desaparecido. Se sentía perdido sin él, sin ver esa sonrisa y estaba atemorizado con sólo pensar que le hayan hecho algo malo.</p><p>Se prometió a si mismo que si esos Wen se atrevieron a tocarle un sólo pelo al loto rojo una vez lo encontraran, Bichen derramaría sangre sin piedad alguna y sin remordimiento. </p><p>— Tu... Debes ser Lan Wangji.— El segundo Jade atinó a asentir con la cabeza levemente.— Te lo preguntaré una vez y quiero que me contestes rápido, se supone que conoces a mi A-Niang ¿no?, sabes todo de él ¿cierto?.— Lan Wangji parpadeó un par de veces aturdido.</p><p>
  <em>"¿El niño dijo Madre?."</em>
</p><p>Wei Yang continuó hablando con un tono sombrío.—  ¿En dónde está A-Niang?, ¿A dónde pudo haber ido?.— Le estaba interrogando, El segundo Jade no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que responder, aun no llegaba a procesar el hecho de que Wei WuXian había desaparecido luego de enfrentar a un montón de soldados Wen por su propia cuenta. Lo que más se temía era el hecho de pensar que fue capturado.</p><p>— Wei Yang.—  Se acercó al niño a paso lento pero este retrocedió desconfiado, sin cambiar su expresión de enojo, sin embargo, en sus ojos se notaban lagrimas que amenazaban por salir, eso estrujó el corazón del joven Lan. Aquel niño era especial para su amado, era el hijo de su prometido, ahora que él no se encontraba presente, sentía que... Sentía que debía de cuidarlo.</p><p><em>"Hasta que él regrese."</em>—  Pensó antes de posar su mano sobre la cabeza del menor, el más bajo se sobresaltó ante el tacto pero no se apartó, sólo permaneció con su faceta de disgusto lloroso.— No sé en dónde podría estar Wei Ying.— Contestó sincero y los hombros de A-Yang temblaron.— Pero estoy seguro de que volverá.— No era alguien de muchas palabras y ni tampoco alguien que supiera consolar a las personas, su hermano mayor siempre se encargaba de eso, siempre fue el más expresivo... Pero eso no evitaría que hiciera un esfuerzo para apoyar al niño.</p><p>— ¿Cómo puedes saber que A-Niang regresará?, ¡¿Tienes idea de lo que esos malditos perros Wen podrían hacerle?!.— Chilló el más joven quitándose la mano del Lan de su cabeza y agachando la cabeza.—  ¡Sé que A-Niang humilló al hijo del líder Wen!, e—ellos seguro quieren su cabeza, no quiero perderlo, no... A-Niang me prometió no abandonarme, A-Niang le prometió a A-Yang...— Su piernas flaquearon, incluso hasta el mismo Jiang Cheng reprimía un doloroso sollozo.— Le prometió permanecer a su lado.—Murmuró antes de volver a romper en un silencioso llanto. Lan Wangji sintió cómo algo crujía en su interior y atinó a agacharse a la altura del menor, arrodillándose frente a él, sin importarle si sus blancas túnicas se ensuciaban, sin importarle nada más que abrazar al crío y estrujarlo en sus brazos, una forma de decir que...<br/>Que lo entendía completamente en ese sentir. Tampoco quería perder a aquel chico que con una sonrisa puso su vida de cabeza, trajo consigo un extraño pero agradable caos a su orden, travesura a su elegancia, risas a su silencio, calor a su frialdad, primavera a su invierno.</p><p>Pero lo esperaría, esperaría su regreso y cuidaría de ambas criaturas que su querido loto rojo había tenido. </p><p>— Wei Ying es fuerte, Wei Ying volverá y nosotros lo esperaremos.— Y si él no regresaba, entonces lo iría a buscar, ni cielo y tierra serían un impedimento para que encontrara a su amado y lo regresara a casa, así sea que tuviera que cortar la garganta de soldados Wen en venganza por haberle arrebatado a una de sus razones para vivir.<br/>Lan Wangji se había prometido siempre proteger la sonrisa de ese joven que alguna vez le ofreció deliciosos nísperos.</p><p>El niño demoró unos pocos segundos para corresponder el abrazo y esconder su rostro en la curvatura del cuello del joven de vestiduras blancas, y cómo si le hubieran regresado algo de color a su vida gris al momento de darse cuenta que su cuidador había desaparecido, el niño sonrió al reconocer porqué su A-Niang le fascinaba verle vestido de blanco. </p><p><em>"Realmente está enamorado de esta estatua andante."</em>— Fue el último pensamiento del niño antes de caer agotado bajo la presión del sueño, siendo recogido por los brazos del prometido de su A-Niang. Aun no lo llamaría padre, no hasta ver si era digno de ser nombrado así.</p><p>
  <em>Y su primera demostración sería encontrar a su A-Niang. </em>
</p><p>Lan Wangji y Jiang Cheng intercambiaron miradas, nunca se llevaron bien, pero tenían la misma misión en sus mentes. Encontrar a Wei WuXian y enfrentar a la secta Wen.<br/>Esa misma tarde regresaron a Gusu. Jiang Fengmian junto a su esposa comenzaron a investigar el paradero de su gente siendo acompañados en la investigación con constantes cartas de los dos jóvenes Wen confiables que conocían, les anunciaron a ambos lo que sucedió, Wen Qing junto a Wen Ning se entristecieron y prometieron ayudarles.</p><p>Los días pasaban, las sectas pequeñas comenzaron a revelarse a la tiranía y a unirse a la rebelión, una reunión de de clanes se dió lugar en Qinghe Nie, dónde la secta LanLing Jin se negó a participar en la lucha, Jin Guangshan fue tomado cómo un completo cobarde, sin embargo, su hijo Jin ZiXuan si comenzó a ser de ayuda al comandar a ejércitos Jin a favor de la rebelión e uniéndose a la investigación del paradero de los habitantes de Yunmeng y el paradero de su futuro cuñado. Su prometida Jiang YanLi estuvo en todo momento a su lado, sin importarle el hecho de que su cultivo no era tan alto, trató de colaborarle en lo que más podía, detalle que el pavo real agradeció. Tenía el apoyo de esposa futura y de su madre, no necesitaba nada más.</p><p>Wei Yuan fue llevado a lo recesos de las nubes por Jiang Cheng para dejarlo bajo el cuidado de Lan Qiren quien quedó bajo el cargo de la gran mayoría de asuntos  de la secta al momento de que su hermano se unió a los ejércitos para luchar y destruir las oficinas de supervisión que los Wen habían fundado luego de destruir pequeñas sectas, en diferentes poblados, en diferentes ciudades, trataban de adueñarse de los territorios. Pero lo impidieron, se habían unido para combatir contra aquella tiranía que les asechaba.</p><p>Lan Wangji llevaba siempre consigo su guqin para tocar<em> inquiry</em> en dónde estuviera, en busca de respuestas del paradero del loto rojo, preguntándole a cada alma en dónde podría estar pero las respuesta eran las mismas, nadie contestaba, todo era un simple "no lo sé". A veces se negaban hablar y no contestaban. Los espíritus llamados por<em> Inquiry</em> no pueden mentir pero si pueden decidir el no contestar la pregunta que se les estuviera haciendo.</p><p>
  <em>"¿Conoces a Wei Ying?."</em>
</p><p>La respuesta no cambió.</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"No."</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"¿Sabes en dónde puede estar Wei Ying?."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"No lo sé."</b>
  </em>
</p><p>Lo mismo todo el tiempo...</p><p>Con espada en manos, la brisa soplaba con fuerza, con sangre derramando con un olor a oxido derramándose de la fría cuchilla de <em>Bichen</em> luego de no haber recibido la información que quería. Suspiró para levantar la mirada a los cultivadores Wen ya derrotados. Discípulos Jiang habían regresado a la secta anunciando el lugar dónde estaban lo habitantes de Lotus Pier escondidos. </p><p>Jiang Cheng enfundó a Sandu antes de mirar al rededor, la noche había caído y cubría el firmamento en una larga y oscura matriz llena de chispas estelares, alumbrando al rededor de la iluminante luna. Había transcurrido al rededor de un mes desde la desaparición de Wei WuXian. Nuevamente, siempre que creían tener conocimiento del paradero del chico volvían al comienzo otra vez. Un ciclo enfermizo.</p><p>— Esos eran los últimos.—  Anunció el heredero de Yunmeng mirando al de túnicas blancas, debía de admitir que le sorprendía el hecho de que el Lan ridículamente continuaba teniendo un porte elegante y serio, no había ni un pelo fuera de lugar y eso que hace un momento estaban luchando con fiereza. Él por su parte sentía el sudor resbalar de su frente y cómo es que probablemente su peinado estaba desordenado.  </p><p>— Mn.—  Fue la respuesta del Jade.—  Debemos volver.— </p><p>— Huaisang dijo que estaría despierto hasta que volvamos.—  Le hizo una señal con la mano a lo discípulos Jiang quienes se acercaron a la persona que les lideraba en ese instante.— Recojan las cosas que vean necesarias y alístense para partir.— Escuchó un fuerte <em>"Si señor"</em> a sus espaldas y volvió a dirigir su atención al de ropas blancas.— ¿Aún no se sabe nada de tu hermano?.— Lan Wangji no respondió por lo que la respuesta era un<em> "No"</em>, o eso supuso el loto morado.</p><p><em>¿Cómo es que hizo su hermano todo ese tiempo para entender cada expresión en el rostro de ese cubo de hielo andante?.</em>— Era la presunta que más frecuentaba en su cabeza el último mes en el que tuvo que convivir con el Lan más tiempo al ser uno de los equipos que lideraban las batallas.— ¿Wen Xu a dicho algo?.— Lan Wangji le miró con algo de disgusto.</p><p>— Cuida de A-Yang, no sale de Gusu.— Fueron breves las palabras y Jiang Cheng asintió con la cabeza, él tampoco estaba muy feliz de saber que Wen Xu cuidaba de su sobrino, pero entendía que su hermano mayor tuviera una sincera amistad con el hijo mayor de Wen Ruohan que continuaba escondiéndose en recesos de las nubes.— Tío los supervisa.—</p><p>— Si ese es el caso, esta bien.—  Nuevamente sacó a Sandu de su funda antes de montar su espada.—  Regresemos al Reino Inmundo antes de que se haga más tarde, seguro nuestros  padres ya han terminado la reunión de estrategia.— El Lan asintió con la cabeza para así imitar la acción, dado por finalizado el tema, dieron marcha a Qinghe Nie.</p><p>Pétalos seguían el viento a la deriva, la brisa soplaba a la luz de las velas.<em> Nadie apreciaba esta danza</em>, Nie Huaisang estuvo investigando por semanas el paradero de su amigo, actuando desde las misma sombras, ocultándose tras su hermano mayor para no ser descubierto, era un estratega en silencio y en dónde el bordado de su abanico era testigo de sus acciones y su inteligencia camuflada en algo de estupidez, ingenuidad.<em> ¿Quién sospecharía?.</em></p><p>Ahora se encontraba con su abanico contra su pecho, viendo directamente la luna, esperado desde la puerta la llegada de sus amigos para llevarlos al comedor, eran casi media noche. Su cabellera se revoleteaba por el viento que invadía sus pensamientos. Aún recordaba la vez que se enteró sobre la <em>"destrucción"</em> a muelle de loto. Sólo podía pensar en sus dos amigos, en el hijo de su amigo, recordaba que ese día por primera vez le había gritado a su hermano mientras pedía que fueran a ver que sucedió con ellos. Nie Mingjue no le dió merito a lo que veía y justo cuando iban a ir a Lotus Pier una visita inesperada llegó a la secta, se trataban de los Lan y junto a ellos parte de la familia Jiang.</p><p>Su amigo A-Ying no estaba con ellos, pensó que tal vez se quedó en Recesos de las nubes cuidado de A-Yang, sin embargo, la noticia de su desaparición congeló su mundo por un instante. <br/>Desde ese día comenzó a buscar desesperadamente el paradero de su amigo y el de Wen Chao, este último por si tenía la oportunidad de matar al bastardo con sus propias manos y cortarle la garganta con su amado abanico el cual nombró cómo <em>"JiaoFeng"<b> ¹</b>.</em> Su arma espiritual, Nie Mingjue desde que se enteró del arma espiritual de su hermano menor dejó de insistirle en aprender a usar el sable pero si le obligaba llevarlo consigo así sea que no lo fuera a utilizar.</p><p>— Jiang-Xiong, joven maestro Lan.— Saludó Nie Huaisang con una sonrisa al verles llegar.—  Es bueno verlos sanos y a salvo, los líderes de secta terminaron hace poco la reunión, en este momento el comedor se encuentra disponible, deben de descansar.—  Jiang Cheng asintió con la cabeza mientras que todos bajaban de sus espadas y las guardaban en sus fundas.—  ¿Consiguieron información?.— </p><p>— Nada, nadie sabe nada.— La voz del loto morado era una de frustración.—  Seguiremos buscando.—  Aseguró.</p><p>— De eso no tengo duda.—  Murmuró Nie Huaisang.</p><p>
  <em>" Wei Ying, ¿En dónde estás?." </em>
</p><p>
  <b>[ . . . ]</b>
</p><p>El segundo mes de la guerra finalizó dándole paso al tercero, hubieron muchas bajas, los cultivadores Wen parecían haberse fortalecido, la ardua batalla fue ganada gracias al resplandor violeta de Zidian azotando y derribando a todo aquel con ropas blancas con rojo se le atravesara. Madam Yu le habían entregado su arma espiritual a su hijo para que peleara la lucha que ella no podría. Pero confiaba en su hijo, sabía bien lo mucho que él se estaba esforzando y se enorgulleció de ver el hombre en el que se convertía. Jiang Fengmian estaba en una situación similar, su hijo menor estaba liderando a todos los discípulos con maestría, pareciendo realmente un líder de secta, con un semblante duro y de mal temperamento, con Zidian rugiendo en su mano.</p><p>Jiang YanLi continuaba bajo la protección de LanLing Jin pero no se quedó en las cuatro paredes de la secta, no. Seguía a su prometido a todos lados, ayudando a los heridos y en la cocina, colaborando en evacuar a las familias justo cuando llegaban cerca de las oficinas de supervisión, ahora portaba una espada con la cual se defendía junto a Madam Jin, quien al contrario de su cobarde esposo, salió a luchar por su territorio, antes de casarse era una cultivadora que iba siempre a caserías nocturnas en compañía de su fiel amiga Yu Ziyuan y a veces con la escandalosa Cangse Sanren la cual se les unía de vez en cuando a sus aventuras.</p><p>Ella no era conformista, ella era guerrera y lucharía por la libertad de su clan y se sintió más motivada por la hija de su amiga, una doncella que a simple vista parecía frágil pero que fue capaz de ayudar a su hijo a liderar. Se vió reflejada en ella, la joven doncella Jiang no se rendía y también buscaba del joven maestro Wei junto a Jin ZiXuan</p><p>En recesos de las nubes las cosas estaban más tranquilas, Wei Yuan era un bebé bastante amigable y callado, rara vez lloraba y sólo dormía la mayoría del día, Wei Yang estuvo todo el tiempo supervisando la salud de su hermano menor y cuidándole en algunas ocasiones, también había aprendido a darle de comer con un biberón que contenía leche de cabra. Para su sorpresa el chivo<em> (apodo que le tenía a Lan Qiren) </em>de Gusu sabía muchas cosas acerca de los bebés y sus cuidado.</p><p>Pero cuando no estaba supervisando a su hermano recibía clases con ese anciano, pero no lograba colocar atención, en mayoría de las clases de esos dos meses que transcurrieron aguantaba sollozos, su A-Niang siempre fue el que le enseñaba las cosas del cultivo, cómo formar un núcleo dorado, le enseñaba a empuñar una espada. Lan Qiren en muchos momentos tuvo que consolarle junto a su otro tío Wen Xu, bueno, no sabía si era su tío o no, pero comenzó a llamarle de esa forma cuando quedó al cuidado del joven. Según le habían contado el Wen era alguien bueno y un amigo de Wei Ying, por lo tanto, comenzó a tenerle más confianza. </p><p>Wen Xu se encargaba a entrenarlo con la espada en secreto y manteniéndole informado de lo que sea que sucedía fuera de la barrera de Gusu, en el mundo exterior. Sobre las guerras que estaban ganando la rebelión, el cómo es que a Lan Wangji se le nombró cómo <em>Hanguang-Jun</em> y a su JiuJiu, Jiang Cheng cómo<em> San du Sheng Shou. </em>Ya llevaba mucho tiempo sin ver a su familia, lo único que podía hacer era rogar a alguna deidad del cielo<em> (si es que existían)</em> por el bienestar de esas personas que le acogieron cómo parte de la familia. Rogaba que Wei WuXian estuviera sano y a salvo. </p><p>
  <b>[ . . . ]</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Tiempo antes.</b>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Luego de ser llevado por Wen Chao lo único que llegaba recordar era el sonido de las ropas siendo desgarradas e intenso dolor en su cuerpo a causa de los golpes recibidos en el agotador viaje a Yiling, dónde iba sobre una de las espadas de los cultivadores, sentía demasiado frío. Sus túnicas estaban destrozadas y sus piernas antes blanquecinas estaban oscuras a causa de los hematomas, su piel estaba expuesta a la sombría frialdad de los túmulos funerarios. Habían pasado ¿dos días?, no lo sabía, pero sabía que ese viaje fue largo, demasiado largo y tortuoso. Llegando a parecer eterno.</p><p>Arrodillado en el borde del acantilado, siendo agarrado del cabello con fuerza por parte de Wen Chao, no movió ni un poco su cuerpo, se dejó ser, escuchando las palabras del Wen las cuales, la verdad, ni recordaba, era la misma charla acerca de los túmulos funerarios y toda esa mierda de que si entraba ahí nunca más podría volver a salir. Quería reír, la verdad es que se aguantó las ganas, pero el hecho de tener el vientre aun perforado por la apuñalada que recibió antes le impedía esa acción ahora si, los golpes en su tórax lograron hacer que su voz se desvaneciera, incapaz de decir alguna palabra. </p><p>Sin embargo, sonreía, estaba sonriendo pero el manto de su propio cabello le tapaba esa sonrisa, sabía muy bien que los túmulos funerarios no iban a hacerle guerra, iban a aliarse con él y con esa fuerza se encargaría de derrotar a todos esos Wen y darle un final vergonzoso a Wen Chao. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo.</p><p>— ¡¿Entiendes a que me refiero Wei WuXian?!.—  Quería decirle que la verdad no escuchó ni la mitad de la oración pero permaneció en silencio.— ¡Nadie sale vivo de los túmulos y tu no serás la excepción!.— Rodó los ojos y soltó un muy ligero bufido.</p><p><em>"Si, si ya, a la <span class="u">chingada</span>, tírame de una vez."— </em>Pensó ya estresado y con poca paciencia. A este paso se iba a terminar aventando al Wen al vacío.</p><p>— ¡Morirás siendo destrozado por esos cadáveres y alimentando a la energía aquí Wei WuXian!.—  O tal vez aventarse a si mismo de un salto, si era muy tentador esa opción y por un momento casi la considero pero sintió otro jalón a su cabellera y ser puesto literalmente en el borde del acantilado, desde ahí arriba parecía ser una altura abrumadora y la capa de niebla negra cubría el fondo, pareciendo un abismo infinito.— ¡Muere de una vez por todas!.— El filoso sonido de una espada siendo desvainada llegó a sus oídos, iba a girarse para ver que sucedía, una <em>polilla</em> invadió su campo de visión, un gran corte provocó que su cabellera dejara de ser apresada por el Wen y volviéndose más ligera, un empujón y ya estaba cayendo por el acantilado. </p><p>Nuevamente, unos pequeños resplandores plateados en el suelo justo bajo dónde caería y se estamparía cómo insecto. Un golpe en su cabeza y algo sosteniendo de su cuerpo antes de quedar completamente tieso.</p><p><em>"Bueno, no fue tan malo cómo la última vez".</em>— Pensó luego de que su mente se nublara. </p><p>— ¡Están lloviendo idiotas del cielo!.—  Exclamó Wen Qing al momento de presenciar la caída.</p><p>— J-JieJie, es A-Ying.—  Susurró Wen Ning tocando el hombro de la fémina.</p><p>— Nada más tantito peor que un idiota.— Y ambos se acercaron a atender al moribundo chico. </p><p> Grande fue la sorpresa de ambos al encontrar a alguien más en la escena, no preguntaron, parecía ser un aliado por lo que le pidieron que llevara a su casi hermano más adentro de los túmulos, dónde yacía un refugio lleno de ancianos y mujeres Wen, cultivando en las tierras ya restauradas, una zona dónde la energía resentida no se atrevía a acercarse e incluso parecía gozarse ante la presencia del ahora inconsciente chico.</p><p>La señorita Wen revisó cada una de las heridas, trató la apuñalada lo mejor que pudo, aplicó diferentes hiervas medicinales potentes que tenía guardadas para casos así extremos. Wen Ning se estuvo encargando de conseguir vestiduras nuevas para A-Ying, yendo de un lugar a otro con el tío cuarto y la abuela, ambos estaban muy sanos. No les faltaba nada, ni dinero, ni comida, todo por las raciones que aquel joven que yacía tendido en una cama enviaba cada cierto tiempo. Ellos mismos fabricaban sus ropas y vendían bellas túnicas a Yiling junto a verduras del bendecido huerto.</p><p>La persona desconocida se la pasó sentado cruzado de brazos y manteniéndose alejado, pero sin salir de la cueva, la cueva de matanza de demonios, dónde Wen Qing prefirió aislar al chico y mantenerlo inconsciente con ayuda de sus agujas, conocía muy bien al loto rojo y su capacidad de hacer estupideces, era mejor prevenir que lamentar. </p><p>¿Qué si estuvo preocupada?, claro que si, esas heridas a pesar de ser sólo golpes habían logrado quebrar quebrar la clavícula derecha del chico y una que otra costilla, ya lo demás era la carne y piel maltratada por los golpes y unas contusiones a lo largo de las piernas, pero fue lo más sencillo en tratar, lo curó y listo, tardó unas largas horas en cerrar la puñalada, por poco y se le salían los intestinos a Wei WuXian pero nada malo sucedió.</p><p>Volteó a mirar al extraño al notar que este no se había marchado aún, arqueó una ceja y justo cuando iba a hablar llegó su hermano menor con ropas nuevas, agua y unas toallas para poder limpiar los rastros se sangre ya seca en la piel del muchacho que yacía con la dañada y sucia túnica interior. Limpiaron el cuerpo con cuidado para luego vestirle.</p><p>Al terminar todo la noche había llegado y al ver que no debía de hacer nada más se dirigió al hombre.— Ah, cierto, ¿Quién diablos eres tu?.—  Tan amable cómo siempre.</p><p>— Un viejo amigo de aquel idiota.—  Contestó cómo si nada.— Seguro no me recuerda, ya veremos cuando despierte.—  Se encogió de hombros y Wen Qing suspiró.</p><p>En serio que cuando todo eso de la guerra pasara se tomaría una vacaciones, merecía unas vacaciones.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Adivinen quien se está llenando de historias y que probablemente no podrá actualizar tan seguido el próximo mes?.<br/>Es probable que el próximo mes finalmente las clases virtuales terminen y tendré que asistir a presenciales, por lo que el tiempo para escribir y publicar capítulos se va a reducir un 45%. <br/>Espero que les esté gustando el resultado de cada capítulo, la próxima actualización será este viernes. &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Capítulo 23: Caprichoso loto.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wei WuXian viaja al pasado al recibir una nueva oportunidad de su deseo de remendar sus erróneas obras, todo por un futuro diferente.<br/>¡Disfruten de su lectura!.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <em><b>"</b> Y debe abrazar fuertemente las piernas y brazos de Hanguang-jun,<br/>en ese instante el medidor de la ira de Jiang Cheng dispara y alcanza su punto máximo.<br/>Un burro ordinario que patea ordinariamente.<br/>Wei Ying cabalga sobre su espalda ordinariamente mientras ríe.<br/>Me gustas porqué eres ordinariamente encantador,<br/>y quiero envejecer ordinariamente junto a ti. <b>"</b></em>
</p><p>
  <em><b>Disco Demoniaco.<br/></b> </em>
  <em>
    <b>普通Disco.—</b>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><span class="u"><b>R e e n c u e n t r o s</b></span>.</p><p>
  <strong>[ R e u n i o n. ]</strong>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><br/>Wen Zhuilu permaneció en su sitio, sentado en posición de loto con completa tranquilidad mientras bebía de su té, cómo si no estuviera presenciando la pronta muerte de Wen Chao.</p><p>— ¡He vuelto de entre los muertos, perras!.— Exclamó el nigromante posando ambos brazos a cada lado y sonreía ladinamente, permitiendo que las oscuras túnicas se balancearan casi en una danza a su al rededor gracias a la energía resentida, incluso su cabellera pareció flotar y sus ojos brillaron en un intenso carmesí. </p><p>El revoleteo y el viento fue gracias a la energía resentida que el loto rojo expulsó de si mismo, nada más para que su entrada fuera una épica y dar un completo Show, incluso había estado ensayando para eso. </p><p>Sus ropajes volvieron a quedarse en su lugar, resaltando su delgada figura, que a pesar de eso, desprendía un aura demasiado intimidante, Wen Chao comenzó a gemir de miedo, con alaridos de un cerdo apunto de ser convertido en la cena.</p><p>De repente todo el show del loto rojo se apaciguó antes de que una gran sonrisa infantil inundara los labios de Wei Ying.— ¿Qué te pareció?, estuve practicando mucho en toda la semana.— El chico parecía hablar con alguien.</p><p>— Lo último estaba de más.— Para sorpresa del trío en el techo el que había contestado fue Wen Zhuilu, el cual, siguió bebiendo del té tranquilamente.— ¿Se te ofrece una taza de té?, me aseguré de comprar el más delicioso, también tengo algunos bollos de verdura.— Wei WuXian dió un saltito de felicidad, cómo si fuera un niño pequeño y corrió hacia la mesa para sentarse sobre una de las sillas y recibir el aperitivo cómo si nada. El trío en el techo no daban merito a lo que veían.</p><p>Wen Chao trataba de alejarse del nigromante, encogiéndose contra una esquina en la pared y temblando del miedo, mientras le gritaba cosas a Wen Zhuilu, entre amenazas, insultos y luego arrepentimientos y pidiendo perdón a Wei WuXian incontables veces, muy aterrado. Sin embargo, el dúo estaban más frescos que una lechuga. </p><p>— Sabe muy bien este té, ¿es de la señorita Meigui?.—  Dijo el joven luego de haberle dado un sorbo a la taza con confianza, cómo si supiera que no había veneno ni alguna droga extraña que podría causarle daño, no, no tenía nada de eso y el loto rojo lo sabía.</p><p>— Hum, así es, le dije que era para usted y me dió un descuento.—  Wei WuXian soltó una suave risa para luego dejar su taza sobre la mesa. Lan Wangji y Jiang Cheng se pusieron alertas al ver que el chico se levantaba, Wen Zhuilu le dedicó una mirada antes de continuar con su bebida.—  Traje algo de vino para que lleves a los túmulos funerarios.—  Nie Huaisang arqueó una ceja incrédulo.  </p><p>— El tío séptimo estará feliz de saber eso.— Sacudió sus túnicas.— Al rato comemos los bollos, ya me estoy tardando y quiero hacer esto rápido, tengo sueño, no por nada me estoy perdiendo mi sueño de belleza sólo para matar a ese pelón.— Señaló a Wen Chao quien volvió a gritar y trataba de fusionarse con la pared, o eso parecía, ya que se restregaba contra la madera.</p><p>— Bien puedas.—  La mano derrite núcleos hizo un ademán con su mano para darle un mordisco a uno de los bollos. </p><p>— No te comas todos los bollos.— Le advirtió para dejar un sutil golpe en la cabeza de Wen Zhuilu con aquella flauta oscura, formándose un puchero en su labio inferior.— No he comido desde ayer así que más te vale guardarme, no me demoro.— </p><p>Al decir esto volvió a retomar su camino hacía Wen Chao, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios antes de que su rostro de oscureciera y sus orbes brillaran en un intenso carmesí, su corta cabellera comenzó a revoletear nuevamente en el aire y un humo oscuro y pesado rodeó al chico, yendo todo hasta la flauta negra que seguía siendo girada en los delgados dedos del nigromante y parecía expulsar energía resentida de sus palmas, los cuales, con su mano libre chasqueó.</p><p>Al instante, el espíritu de una mujer de apariencia terrible se dió lugar en la habitación, acercándose a Wen Chao de manera sigilosa y de un momento a otro, le arrebató la oscura túnica, dejando ver las vendas que rodeaban el cuerpo del Wen. Wei WuXian sonrió divertido y silbó una melodía escalofriante, la temperatura disminuyó de sobre manera, la piel del trío se erizó sin dejar de despegar su mirada de la escena.</p><p>—¿En serio estas comiendo en este momento?.—  Lan Wangji miró a Jiang Cheng quien había dicho esas palabras mirando fijamente a Nie Huaisang.</p><p>— Estoy disfrutando del espectáculo, no interrumpas. —  Jiang Cheng se iba a quejar pero un delicioso trozo de carne llegó a su boca, evitándole hablar y miró con su ceño fruncido a A-Sang, quien ahora revoleteaba sus pestañas una y otra vez con inocencia antes de volver a comer de los trozos de carne que había guardado. Hanguang-Jun negó con la cabeza antes de continuar mirando, apretando aun más su agarre a la empuñadura de Bichen. </p><p>De lo poco que se habían perdido fue que las vendas que antes estuvieron cubriendo el cuerpo de Wen Chao habían caído al suelo con notables cortes, el cuerpo de Wen Chao carecía de piel, la carne expuesta y en su mayoría quemada y podrida, sangre nueva se derramaba de los arañazos que el espíritu proporcionó en el cuerpo del Wen, el cual gritó de manera desgarrante por el dolor. </p><p>— ¡Te ves de pelos!.—  Se burló Wei WuXian ante la calvicie de Wen Chao.—  Eso fue por mi preciado cabello, ¿tienes idea ahora todo el tiempo que tengo que esperar para que crezca y quede cómo antes?, eres un completo desconsiderado.— ¿Qué si Wei WuXian podía actuar serio cuando se debía?, no, en verdad no, es un completo infantil. Que incluso, le sacó la lengua al moribundo Wen, un acto muy maduro de su parte.— ¿Quieres que dé una mano?.—  Soltó una sonora risa cuando ni corto ni perezoso el espíritu arrancó la palma de Wen Chao sin tener problema alguno.—  ¡Oh no!,¡ahora con que te harás la paj- —Y el techo sobre ellos se destrozo.— Oigan, interrumpen mis palabras, eso es de mala educación, ya no hay respeto.— Dramatizó viendo a un desconcertado Jiang Cheng que había caído mientras forcejeaba con Nie Huaisang y a su amado Lan Wangji el cual no parecía afectado con su caída, incluso, había quedado de pie aun lado de un tranquilo Wen Zhuilu a diferencia del otro dúo que quedaron tendidos en el suelo. Oh, por cierto, Wen Zhuilu quien, se estaba comiendo los bollos de verdura bien tranquilo.— Oh, ¿reunión familiar?, ¿por qué no me avisaron?, me hubiera puesto mi mejor ropa.— Puchereó el loto rojo, ignorando completamente los quejidos y gritos de Wen Chao a sus espaldas, el cual continuaba siendo torturado por el espíritu.</p><p>— Wei WuXian.—  Volteó a mirar a su Didi y le dedicó una gran sonrisa, antes de que un golpe fuera a su rostro, chilló por el amor tan tierno de su hermano menor.— ¿Dónde demonios estuviste?.—  Interrogó el de túnicas moradas antes de posar sus manos sobre los hombros de Wei Ying.</p><p>— Antes que nada, buenos días... Noches.— Dijo al mirar el ahora destrozado techo y ver estrellas.—  Segundo, ¿Qué comiste?, estás más alto. — Se quejó al ver que el otro le pasaba tal vez por unos pocos centímetros.— Tercero, no me creerías si te lo dijera.— Otro golpe pero esta vez a su nuca.— ¡Oye!, ya, ya, perdón.— Refunfuñó luego de volver a sonreír ampliamente y enderezarse.— Estuve en los túmulos funerarios.— Lo dijo cómo si fuera lo más normal en el mundo, mientras que hacía girar su flauta. Esta vez quien lo golpeó fue Nie Huaisang utilizando su abanico para darle un zampe en la cabeza.— ¡Ai-yah!, ¡¿y ese por qué fue?.— </p><p>— Por idiota, eres un idiota desgraciado que hiciste llorar a todos con tu muerte.—  Contestó A-Sang con sus ojos humedecidos.— Creímos que los Wen te habían matado, creí que te habían utilizado cómo alguna prostituta para luego matarte y tirarte a los túmulos funerarios, ¡imaginé las peores escenas y mírate!, cómo si nada, eres cruel A-Ying.—  Sin duda el Nie menor se había inventado una novela trágica. </p><p>— Madre estará furiosa cuando te vea.—  Aseguró Jiang Cheng y el loto rojo bufó para luego acariciar la zonas dónde le habían golpeado antes.— Toma, tu espada.—  Le entregó el arma al de ropas oscuras, quien la miró fijamente por unos segundos sin decir nada para luego sonreír ampliamente, Jiang Cheng sintió una opresión en su pecho.</p><p>—  ¡Oh, A-Cheng!, si cuidaste de Suibian, menos mal. — Soltó una suave risa antes de que los brazos de su hermano le rodearan en un abrazo, se congeló al instante y abrió sus ojos sorprendido. Jiang Cheng se había aferrado fuertemente a su cuerpo, cómo si temiera que el mayor fuera a desaparecer otra vez.</p><p>Que en cualquier momento se desvanecería y no podría hacer nada por segunda vez. La sonrisa de diversión de Wei WuXian se suavizó para volverse una de cariño y corresponder el abrazo, luego levantó su mirada hacía el individuo que no había dicho palabra alguna. Su futuro esposo, Lan Wangji y oh, que sorpresa, bebiendo vinagre,<em> ¿Cómo no?.</em></p><p>Se separó del de túnicas moradas para así palmear el hombro del menor y dedicarle una sonrisa a su amigo Nie Huaisang antes de caminar en dirección al de ropas blancas, deslumbrantes a la luz de la luna, su rostro hermoso y con una mandíbula fuerte y definida, sus orbes brillaban en un intento dorado que ante la luminosidad parecían arder en un intenso fuego.</p><p>
  <em>Un fuego a pasional en dónde no le importaría quemarse. </em>
</p><p>— Lan Zhan.—  Le llamó, saboreó el nombre, el nombre de aquel hombre que estuvo invadiendo su mente todos esos meses, con quien soñaba volver a estar, a quien soñaba abrazar y besar, dónde quería estar estrechado entre los fuertes brazos de su ahora Hanguang-Jun y disfrutar de su olor a sándalo, en serio que lo había extrañado demasiado y verlo nuevamente creó un gran regocijo en su interior.  Y fue cómo si de repente sólo fuera ambos, mirándose fijamente, en la habitación, los gritos y chillidos de cerdo de Wen Chao pasaron a un segundo plano.</p><p>Sólo eran ellos dos.  </p><p>— Wei Ying.—  Se estremeció y sus pelos se erizaron al momento de que la profunda voz de Lan Wangji dijo su nombre, tuvo que ahogar un jadeo e obligar a su cuerpo de quedarse en su lugar y no saltar a los brazos de su amado, aunque eso le tentaba. Su cuerpo sólo reaccionaba de manera automática.</p><p>— Tensión sexual.—  Dijo Nie Huaisang mientras abanicaba su rostro con una sonrisa en labios, disfrutando de la función, Jiang Cheng fingió vomitar.</p><p>— Wei Ying...  ¿Fuiste tu quien cambió los talismanes?.— El loto rojo apretó los labios antes de contestar cualquier cosa y desvió la mirada, detrás de él vino el espíritu de aquella mujer que al parecer había dejado de atormentar a Wen Chao, su piel era azul y su expresión horrorosa, sin embargo, al estar con su cabeza sobre la pierna de Wei WuXian parecía más una hermosa cubina complaciendo a su maestro, incluso cuando Wei Ying acarició su cabeza y cabellera esta pareció ronronear, Lan Wangji la miró con veneno. </p><p>— Eh, se puede decir que le hice unos cuantos retoques.— Dejó las caricias al espíritu para juguetear con las mangas de su túnica, viéndose nervioso y ligeramente apenado.— Unos trazos de más y lo invertí, en lugar de purificar hice que atrajeran el mal.— Jiang Cheng parpadeó varías veces, al igual que Nie Huaisang. Wen Zhuilu seguía bebiendo del té. </p><p>— ¿Fuiste tu quien mató a los discípulos Wen?.—  Wei WuXian asintió ligeramente con la cabeza.</p><p>— ¿Qué?, bueno, sabía que fuiste tu quien los mató, pero ¿por qué tomarte las molestias de matarlos uno a la vez?.—  El loto rojo estiró los labios en un puchero antes de fruncir en ceño, viéndose demasiado infantil, irónico, ya que realmente su aura era una intimidante pero actuaba cómo un niño pequeño. </p><p>— Me trataron mal al llevarme con ellos, no me dieron de comer ni nada, pésimo servicio, ¡ese de ahí corto de mi cabellito!, lo tenía bien lindo y cuidado.— Chilló mientras se cruzaba de brazos.— Por eso lo dejé calvo, hice que los espíritus le arrancaran cada pelo, uno por uno.— Wen Chao gritó aterrado al momento en el que el nigromante le echó un vistazo.— Y sobre los demás soldados Wen, cómo dije antes, ellos querían destruir muelle de loto, todo aquel que quiera hacer algo contra mi hogar no vivirá para contarlo, así de sencillo.— Se encogió de hombros.— Además, recibí un poco de ayuda de un viejo amigo.— Sonrió.</p><p>Lan Wangji dió un paso al frente, Wei Ying volvió a estremecerse ante la intensa mirada.—  ¿Qué medios usas para controlar esas criaturas ahora?.— El semblante del loto rojo recayó con desilusión, por un momento había creído que su amado Lan Zhan iba a decir algo bueno o le saludaría o que le daría un abrazo, pero tal parece que ese no sería el caso.  </p><p>— Um... Energía resentida, es complejo de explicar.— Desvió la mirada tratando de ocultar su chispa de tristeza.</p><p>— Wei Ying, cultivar por un camino malvado eventualmente te hará pagar un precio muy alto.  A lo largo del tiempo, no ha habido ni una sola excepción.— Cada palabra eran cómo alfileres que se incrustaban en el corazón del loto rojo, ahora recordaba porqué en su primera vida había creído que Lan Wangji lo odiaba, su amado no era muy delicado al hablar antes, demasiado directo, dolía, su pecho dolió pero reprimió gana alguna de querer sollozar al traer a memoria su pasado. </p><p>Luego de eso todo quedó en silencio, Hanguang-Jun esperaba alguna respuesta por parte del menor, pero lo único que recibió fue un largo suspiro pero ni una sola palabra salió de los labios del chico, frunció ligeramente en ceño para volver a dar un paso al frente, quedando más cerca del contrario. Jiang Cheng estaba listo para interponerse si era necesario pero Nie Huaisang le jaló del brazo, haciéndole sentar en la silla. Wen Zhuilu le miró para luego ofrecerle una taza de té.</p><p>Jiang Cheng lo miró incrédulo.</p><p>— La energía resentida no sólo dañará tu cuerpo, sino también tu corazón. — Esta vez, Wei Ying lo miró fijamente antes de apretar los labios, sus hombros temblaron.</p><p>— Lan Zhan, ¿así no más?, ¿ni un saludo ni nada luego de tanto tiempo?.—  Susurró casi a un hilo de voz y sonriendo con algo de amargura.— Parece que no estás feliz de verme otra vez.— Esta vez lo dijo en un tono demasiado bajo, casi oyéndose cómo un suspiro ahogado.</p><p>— Wei Ying.— Hanguang-Jun levantó ligeramente la voz casi cómo de regaño, no había escuchado bien lo último, pero de alguna forma, toda la tensión en los hombros del mencionado por el Lan se desvaneció, era preocupación, era un tono de angustia y la mirada de su amado era una de estar afligido y temeroso de lo que podría llegar a sucederle.</p><p>Y ahí se vino.</p><p>— <em>Wei Ying, vuelve a Gusu conmigo.—</em>  Lo escuchó decir, su corazón pareció dar un vuelco antes de sonreír ampliamente, desconcertando al de ropas blancas. </p><p>— Oh no, Lan Zhan, híjole, eso no se va a poder.—  Se iba a hacer el difícil, al menos por un momento.—  No puedes ir por ahí diciéndole a la gente que vayan a tu hogar, suena muy indecente, ¿es una propuesta indecente?, Ai-yah, Hanguang-Jun, quien lo fuera a creer, ¿quieres desflorar ya a tu pequeño prometido?.— Fingió estar avergonzado mientras se encogía en si mimos y meneaba las caderas ligeramente. Lan Wangji quedó petrificado y sus orejas se tintaron de un rosa intenso.</p><p>Jiang Cheng iba a interrumpir para regañar a su hermano pero justo cuando abrió la boca Nie Huaisang le metió un bollo de verduras en la boca, callándolo al instante, lo miró fulminante pero este sonrió divertido. Nuevamente, Wen Zhuilu bebió del té.</p><p>— Wei Ying.—  Oh, otro llamado de reprimenda.</p><p>—  ¡Ahora te haces el avergonzado!, terrible Lan Zhan, pero si no estabas avergonzado hace un año en la biblioteca.— Esta vez el cuello del Jade se enrojeció y agachó la cabeza mientras que apretaba sus propias túnicas y sus labios.— Y ahora te pones tímido, ¿Quién te entienda?.— Se inclinó hacía al frente para dejar sus labios cerca del oído de su amado para susurra.— Han-guan-Jun.— Por separado y de manera lenta y lasciva, el cuerpo de Lan Wangji se estremeció y rozó sus labios con el lóbulo de la oreja enrojecida de su amado antes de separarse, sonriendo ampliamente. </p><p>— ¡Wei Ying!.—  Se carcajeó por la reacción del contrario.—  Wei Ying, en serio...— Una pausa, silenciosa se dió lugar.—  Wei Ying, vuelve a Gusu conmigo.—  Nuevamente, otra suplica.</p><p>— ¿Por qué debería?.—  Se cruzó de brazos mientras estiraba sus labios puchereando. Lan Wangji suspiró. </p><p>— Te compraré todas las jarras de sonrisa del emperador que quieras.—  Jiang Cheng escupió su té de la impresión y Wen Zhuilu le ofreció un pañuelo para que se limpiara.—  Wei Ying...— El loto rojo había quedado anonado por la respuesta antes de comenzar a reír nuevamente pero más fuerte y con ganas.</p><p><em>"¡Las reacciones de su amado eran demasiado adorables!, ¿por qué el Lan Zhan de su tiempo no le había dicho algo así antes?, hubiera aceptado sin dudarlo dos veces. Porqué bueno, ¡alcohol gratis para él e ilimitado!."</em>— Pensó mientras que sostenía su propio estomago ya que había empezado a doler.— ¡Oh, Lan Zhan!, eso es jugar sucio, pero me convenciste.— No se lo pensó dos veces y se arrojó a los brazos de su amado Hanguang-Jun, quien al instante le recibió fácilmente.— ¡No tienes ni idea de lo mucho que te extrañé!.— Exclamó mientras escondía su rostro en el cuello del mayor y aspirar de aquel delicioso aroma a sándalo.</p><p>— Baja la voz.—  Pidió el Lan.</p><p>— Pero, te extrañé demasiado, en serio, fue horrible.— Dramatizó finiendo un llanto desconsolado, Jiang Cheng puso los ojos en blanco.— ¡Estuve tres lunas sin ti y sin poder besarte!, ni abrazarte, ni que me tocaras.— Esta vez su hermano menor se atragantó, Wen Zhuilu palmeó su espalda al igual que Nie Huaisang, Lan Wangji guardó silencio avergonzado.— Pero me alegra que finalmente el destino y los espíritus del cielo nos juntaran nuevamente.—  Ronroneó en el cuello de su amado, quien le estrechó aun más en sus brazos.</p><p>— Wei Ying.—  Sonrió levemente, amaba cuando él le llamaba.</p><p>No importaba cuantas vidas pasaran, ni cuantas muertes tuviera que enfrentar.<br/>Siempre volverá al llamado de su Lan Zhan, siempre regresaría a esos amoroso brazos de su <em>aún</em> no esposo. </p><p>Y luego de un silencio cómodo y agradable recordó la presencia del aterrado y moribundo Wen Chao, chasqueó la lengua y estiró los labios.— A-Cheng, hazte cargo de esa peste, estoy muy ocupado en este momento, puedes usar a Zidian, diviértete todo lo que quieras.— Le hizo una seña al mencionado. No le hizo falta voltear a mirar al de ropas moradas para saber que sonreía con cinismo y todo se confirmó cuando dentro de pocos minutos el ruido del látigo violeta retumbó en toda la habitación y los gritos desgarradores del Wen se escuchaban.— Ahora... ¿En que nos quedamos?.— Se bajó de lo brazos del Jade.— Ah, si, llevamos mucho tiempo sin hacer esto, ¿Mn?.— Ladeó la cabeza ligeramente para pasar sus brazos al rededor del cuello de Lan Wangji.— Tu también has crecido demasiado, Lan Zhan, no es justo que ahora tenga que levantar la cabeza para mirarte.— Puchereó.</p><p>— Mn, Wei Ying crecerá.—  El Lan posó ambas manos con firmeza en la cintura del nigromante, con una brillante mirada, sin embargo, su faceta recayó y agachó la cabeza, confundiendo al joven loto rojo.</p><p>— ¿Sucede algo, Lan Zhan?.—  Preguntó.</p><p>—  Delgado, Wei Ying está más delgado que antes.— Soltó una risa poco sutil ante el comentario del mayor.</p><p>— Oh, Lan Zhan, tal vez sea cosa tuya, he comido bien y de manera adecuada, puede que no consumir carne hizo que mi cuerpo se vea de esta forma, pero te aseguro que no pasé hambre en ningún momento.— Se inclinó hacía al frente con una deslumbrante sonrisa en sus labios.</p><p>Lan Wangji lo miró fijamente, lleno de gozo por dentro ya que por fin había vuelto a ver a su amado, a quien en algún momento creyó que le habían arrebatado, a quien invadió su mente desde el momento en el que le regaló una gran sonrisa y robó su corazón sin ni siquiera notarlo. Al fin, nuevamente Wei Ying estaba en sus brazos, su Wei Ying seguía viéndose alegre y brillante, cómo si nada malo le hubiese ocurrido.</p><p>Estaba aliviado y feliz.</p><p>No dudó en inclinarse y capturar los labios del menor entre los suyos, siendo correspondido al instante por el contrario, el cual intensificó su agarre a su persona y junto sus cuerpo aun más, cerrando cada espacio, sus pechos se tocaron y abrazó por la cintura al loto rojo, metidos en su burbuja romántica mientras que en en fondo Wen Chao colgaba de una parte sana del techo en un píe mientras que Jiang Cheng tenía los ojos cubiertos con un trapo y con una gran sonrisa mientras que en su mano estaba Sandu aun enfundada, usándole cómo si fuera un bate, mientras que Nie Huaisang daba barras desde su asiento y bebiendo té junto a Wen Zhuilu.</p><p>Un jadeo salió de los labios de Wei Ying para tomar una bocanada de aire, al igual que Lan Wangji para así, nuevamente juntar sus labios en un beso que pasó de ser tierno a uno desesperado y a pasional, olvidando el hecho de que no estaban solos en aquella casa, pero en verdad los otros tres estaban demasiado distraídos jugando con el Wen cómo para colocarle atención a la parejita ya calenturienta.</p><p>— Mng, Lan Zhan.— Gimió en voz baja para cuando los labios de su amado abandonaron sus ya hinchados labios para bajar a su blanquecino cuello y repartir un largo camino sobre la sensible piel de esa zona, repartiendo una que otra mordida que le provocaba jadeos. Las manos del segundo Jade bajaron de la cintura del menor hacía aquella delgadas caderas para así, pasarlas por los glúteos de su amado ya apretar ligeramente, provocando que un escalofrío agradable atravesara toda su columna y mordió su labio inferior para amortiguar aquel ruidoso jadeo que amenazaba con salir de sus labios.</p><p>Las manos de Lan Wangji no dejaron de apretar esa zona, regresando su boca a besar los labios de Wei WuXian, quien yacía aferrándose a su cuerpo, ahogando cada gemido y jadeo en medio del a pasional beso, sentía su piel arder ante las flameantes llamas del deseo. Las curiosas mano dejaron en paz el trasero del más bajo para así inclinarse más y tomar por los muslos al loto rojo, alzándolo sin problema alguno, Wei WuXian en un acto de reflejo rodeó con sus piernas la cadera de Lan Wangji sin necesidad de separarse del beso. Sus lenguas jugaban ente ella mientras intercambiaban saliva. El Lan mordisqueó gustoso el labio inferior del chico, escuchando aquellos suaves gemidos que lograban escaparse en aquella boca que yacía besando con desespero.</p><p>Caminó hacía una pared cercana y arrinconó al menor contra esta misma, chocando la espalda del loto rojo contra la dura superficie, por lo que abrió más sus piernas, permitirle el paso a Lan Wangji en posicionarse en esa zona por completo, apegando sus cuerpos y jadeando ambos al sentir cierto roce en sus miembros aun sobre la ropa, sus labios chocaban con deseo y se dedicaban miradas del lujuria.</p><p>Se separaron del fugoroso beso para tomar un poco de aire, recuperar el oxígeno que sus pulmones les exigían, se dedicaron a mirar con adoración y aprecio, con completo amor sincero y delicado cómo los pétalos de una rosa en medio de una tarde de primavera, cuyos vientos agitan las hojas en lo más alto de los árboles coloridos. El dorado chocó con el plomo, el fuego ardió en una intensa llama.</p><p>Wei WuXian sonrió ampliamente, una sonrisa brillante capaz de rivalizar con el sol reluciente de las mañanas. El corazón de Lan Wangji dió un vuelco con una agitación de alegría y alivio, hace tan sólo dos día había creído que su amado chico, aquel que le hacía sentir completo había muerto a manos de los Wen, con quién tuvo los peores tormentos en las noches, pensado lo peor que pudo haberle sucedido al joven loto rojo, entre ser perseguido por cadáveres feroces, ser decorado, morir de hambre y sed dentro de los túmulos funerarios, completamente herido sin la capacidad de poder curarse cómo un cultivador.</p><p>
  <em>Ya que su núcleo dorado había sido derretido.</em>
</p><p>El nigromante pudo notar cómo es que el bello Jade agachaba la cabeza, pudo sentir bajo las palmas de sus manos cómo los hombros de su futuro esposo temblaban con brusquedad, vio cómo esos hermosos labios que siempre amaría besar estaban siendo a prestados con fuerza, ahogando miles de lamentos y sollozos. Frunció el entrecejo ligeramente pasó el torso de su mano por la mejilla del Lan, acariciando con completar suavidad la blanquecina piel que podía llegar a parecer cómo la misma nieva descendiendo desde lo más alto de las nubes hacia la tierra de los mortales. Aquel ser que podía llegar a considerarse cómo un ser divino del mundo celestial de los Dioses.</p><p>Miró con una mirada suave y amorosa a su amado para así posar sus dedos con delicadeza sobre el mentón del mayor y hacer una ligera presión hacia arriba para que le mirara, nuevamente, sus ojos se conectaron y sus cuerpos se estremecieron, la calidez nació desde lo más profundo de sus pechos, se sentían bien, estaban juntos, sentía que mientras estuvieran unidos podrían enfrentar las tormentas que sean, a las guerras que fueran, a tres mil soldados Wen, a cualquiera que tratara de ir contra ellos.</p><p>Dejó un beso corto y dulce a la punta de la nariz de Lan Wangji antes de hablar, el contrario le miraba fijamente, con sus ojos humedecidos, los que su rostro no mostraba su mirada lo reflejaba, toda esa angustia que en algún momento sintió, el dolor de saber que sus hijos <em>(Lan Wangji cree que Wifi los dió a luz AJWBSJSJ)</em> se quedarían sin su otro padre. Ya que los consideraba cómo sus dos tesoros. Pero ahora estaba bien, su amado estaba bien, en buenas condiciones, siendo el mismo chico animado y alegre, gracioso y adorable.— Lan Zhan. — Le llamó.</p><p>— M-Mn.— Contestó de regreso, su garganta estaba cerrada, no podía hablar, sabía que si decía una sola palabra lloraría.</p><p>— Lan Zhan, Lan Wangji, Lan Er-gege, Hanguang-Jun.— Las orbes doradas del Jade parecieron brillar y su agarre a los muslos del más bajo se intensificó.— Eres realmente genial, me gustas.— Susurró para él, con completo amor y cariño.— Realmente me gustas, te quiero, te amo, te deseo.— Acercó nuevamente sus labios a los del contrarios, creando un suave roce entre ambos, sin llegar a unirlos, su mano permaneció sobre la calidad mejilla del de túnicas blanquecinas, mientras que la otra se paseaba entre las largas hebras oscuras de Lan Wangji, jugueteando con aquella bella cabellera con sus dedos.— Lo que quieras que sea será.— Besó la esquina del labio de su amado, antes de continuar, sin apartar en ningún momento sus ojos color plomo del intenso dorado.— Quiero cazar de noche contigo por el resto de mi vida, quiero estar siempre a tu lado. Quiero acostarme contigo todos los días, demostrarte mi incondicional amor por toda la eternidad.— Sonrió levemente.— No estoy bromeando, no lo estoy diciendo por estás emociones tan intensas, lo digo con sinceridad, Lan Zhan.— Soltó un suspiro tembloroso.— Realmente te amo, no quiero a nadie más que a ti, no puede ser alguien más que tu, aceptaré todo de ti, quiero que juntos alcancemos la inmortalidad, quiero criar a mis niños a tu lado, realmente te amo, te amo tanto, que no importa cuántas veces lo diga, no me cansaré de repetirlo.— Sollozó mientras que se aferraba al cabello de su amor, de su ahora vida. Lo que le hizo sufrir antes, en su primera vida, no era capaz de perdonarse lo mucho que su Hanguang-Jun había sufrido por él.</p><p>Un largo silencio entre ambos se generó, Lan Wangji apegó aún más su cuerpo contra Wei WuXian, la espalda del nigromante quedó completamente contra la pared, al igual que su cabeza. Ambos estaban en silencio, intercambiando miradas, El Jade estaba silencioso, tenso a su vez, con ya algunas lágrimas traicioneras se encontraban derramándose por su mejilla y deslizándose entre los delgados dedos del menor, el cual, con cariño usó su pulgar para retirar las lágrimas y con sus labios besó el otro moflete, retirando de igual forma las lágrimas del Lan.</p><p>Mientras tanto, de fondo de escuchaban los gritos de dolor y tortura que estaba cogiendo Wen Chao.— ¡Eso!, ¡Dale con la silla Jiang-xiong!.— Escucharon decir a Noe Huaisang y luego el golpe de la madera rompiéndose. Ignoraron eso.</p><p>— Wei Ying.— Le llamó su Hanguang-Jun.</p><p>— Lan Zhan.— Nuevamente, juntó sus labios, un beso que el cual fue correspondido. Pero no duró tanto cómo los anteriores, por lo que al momento de separarse juntaron esta vez sus frentes.— Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan, supongo que ya conociste a mi pastelito y a mi rabanito.— El recordar a sus dos pequeños traía cierto alivio a su corazón, Lan Wangji no mostró ninguna faceta de confusión pero realmente si había quedado desorientado.— Me refiero a A-Yang y a A-Yuan.— </p><p>— Mn, conocí a los hijos de Wei Ying.— Aseguró el Lan con un suave movimiento de cabeza.</p><p>— ¿Y que te parecieron?, muy lindos ¿no?, puede que A-Yang sea algo travieso, pero es un niño adorable y protector cuando quiere.—  Sonrió con dulzura antes de suspirar.—  Lo hecho mucho de menos, también a mi rabanito, A-Yuan tan sólo era un bebé cuando me llevó ese perro Wen, seguramente ya debe de estar muy grande.—  Puchereó.</p><p>— Mn, A-Yang y A-Yuan se parecen a Wei Ying.— </p><p>— ¡Pues claro que se parecen  mi, Lan Zhan!, ¡yo los di a luz!.— Exclamó cómo si fuera lo más normal en el mundo, incluso se señaló a si mismo con su dedo pulgar, tratando de no reír al ver la expresión de su amado y cómo es que el agarre a sus muslos había flaqueado un poco antes de volverse firme nuevamente.  </p><p>— Wei Ying, ¿Quién...?.— Lan Wangji no tuvo que continuar con la pregunta, ya que Wei WuXian al instante supo que era lo que quería saber el Jade y no dudó en reírse con fuerza, opacando el alboroto que había en la otra parte de la sala.—  Wei Ying.—  Le habló con reproche su amado Hanguang-Jun al ver que se estaba burlando de él y no dudó en dejar un rápido beso en la punta de la nariz del contrario. Pintándose de un color rosa las puntas de sus orejas y sus mejillas ligeramente. </p><p>— ¡Oh, Lan Zhan!, me vas a hacer llorar, ¡tu eres el padre!.—  Dramatizó y ahora el cuerpo del Jade se congeló, volviéndose rígido al instante, teniendo ahora un bloqueo mental.— ¿No lo recuerdas?, en la pabellón de la biblioteca, cuando me tomaste a este pobre e indefenso discípulo.— Dramatizó fingiendo estar avergonzado.</p><p>— Yo...—  Mordió su labio inferior, las reacciones de Lan Wangji siempre serían sus favoritas, sin importar que.—  ¿Tu...?, lo lamento, me haré también responsable de los hijos de Wei Ying que son mis hijos también.—  Dijo con un tono firme y seguro el segundo Jade, levantando el mentón en alto, el aire en los pulmones de Wei WuXian desapareció por completo y soltó un jadeo de sorpresa.</p><p>¿En verdad su Lan Zhan creía que si dió a luz a sus queridos niños?.</p><p>— ¡Lan Zhan!, ¡Lan Zhan!, estaba bromeando, A-Yang y A-Yuan, yo no los di a luz, ¡era broma, Lan Zhan!, no... No Lan Zhan, no te pongas triste.—  Estiró su labio inferior para luego tomar las mejillas del mayor y estrujarlas.— Lan Zhan, Lan Wangji, Lan Er-gege, no te desanimes, podremos tener todos los hijos que quieras, puedes hacerme todos los hijos que gustes, si es que fuera posible, no tendría ningún problema de tener un mini Lan Zhan.— Las orejas del más alto se coloraron completamente de rosa y su ceño se frunció ligeramente, mientras que apresaba aun más el cuerpo del nigromante entre el suyo.</p><p>— Desvergonzado.—  Wei WuXian se carcajeó. </p><p>— Hanguang-Jun, A-Ying.—  Ambos voltearon a mirar al recién llegado, las mejillas de Nie Huaisang estaban pintadas en un leve carmesí, al ver en la posición en la que estaban sus dos amigos, por lo que tomó su abanico, lo abrió y se cubrió la mitad de su rostro, sólo dejando sus ojos a la vista y un brillo de emoción en estos mismos.— Jiang-Xiong ya terminó con Wen Chao, podemos volver a Qinghe.— Anunció el menor para así abanicar su rostro abochornado y dar media vuelta. </p><p>— Supongo que allá se encontrarán mi pastelito y rabanito, ¿Mn?.— Preguntó mientras que bajaba de agarre de Lan Wangji pero aún mantuvo sus manos acariciando la piel del contrario.</p><p>— Mn, estarán felices de ver a Wei Ying de nuevo.— No dudó de las palabras del segundo maestro Lan, los Lan nunca mienten o eso sería ir en contra de las 4.001 reglas... 3.000 reglas aún.</p><p>Luego de que se hicieran cargo del cuerpo ya descuartizado de Wen Chao, Wei WuXian se lo ofreció al espíritu de la mujer pero está rechazó la carne con notable asco y mirando de mala manera a su amo por darle ese tipo de carne envenenada. Jiang Cheng sólo podía mirar desde lejos la insólita escena, pero lo que más confundía al loto morado era ver cómo su hermano portaba a Suibian aún, y el hecho de que Wen Zhuilu los trataba con respeto y seguía ofreciéndoles de aquel delicioso té relajante, después le preguntaría al Wen en dónde lo compró para encargar un poco de esas hiervas.</p><p>Una vez fuera de esa casa se encontraron con los discípulos que les habían acompañado a la misión, los discípulos Lan se regocijaron al ver a aquel animado chico revoltoso que una vez puso de cabeza los recesos de las nubes y trajo alegría al ambiente de aquel frío lugar. Los discípulos Jiang no hicieron esperar su felicidad mandándose con poco cuidados hacia el nigromante, quién gustoso recibió los abrazos de bienvenida. Jiang Cheng se dedicó a mirar con resignación la oscura mirada de Hanguang-Jun y Nie Huaisang se dedicó a reír tras su abanico.</p><p>— ¡ChengCheng!.— Le llamó aquel joven de ropas oscuras mientras que cada uno montaba sus espadas, exceptuando a Wei WuXian, quién tenía su espada amarrada a su faja junto a una inusual y elegante Dizi negra. El chico se encontraba sobre la espada de Lan Wangji, el cual le pidió al loto rojo volar juntos en Bichen, el joven ni corto ni perezoso aceptó gustoso y se apegó con poca vergüenza al cuerpo de su amado, recostando su espalda al formado pecho del Lan y su cintura siendo apresada por esos fuertes brazos. Se sintió cómo en casa.</p><p>— ¡¿A quién llamas ChengCheng, idiota?!.— Esa era su forma de decir <em>"Te extrañé demasiado, por favor no te vuelvas a morir." </em>O eso pudo entender Wei Ying luego de echarle un vistazo a su hermano menor.</p><p><em>"Después de tantos años leyendo a Lan Zhan sin duda me volví experto en leer a otros."</em>— Pensó divertido antes de sonreír ampliamente, la luz de la luna iluminaba sus caminos hacia alguna posada cercana en dónde podrían descansar hasta el día siguiente y viajar directo hacia la secta Nie.— ¿Qué a sido de mi pastelito?, ¿Se a portado bien?, ¿Sigue formándose su núcleo dorado?.— Preguntó con mucha rapidez que a duras penas el heredero de Yunmeng entendió las palabras <em>(al menos la mayoría) </em>que soltó el contrario.</p><p>— El mocoso se encuentra bien, Wen Xu lo estuvo cuidando el primer mes en Recesos de las nubes, también Lan Qiren estuvo supervisándolo y enseñándole en tu ausencia.— Contestó sin dirigirle la mirada a su hermano.— Pero... — El semblante del nigromante se desvaneció al ya saber a qué quería llevar el otro.— Pero no a salido de su habitación desde hace dos días, no a comido bien, A-Jie ha hecho lo posible para animarlo, incluso el pavo real le comenzó a enseñar a usar una espada hace dos meses, luchaba con Suibian, queriendo volverse fuerte.— Suspiró y acarició su entrecejo.— Todo para subirle el ánimo, pero hace dos días, todo se derrumbó en él, Wei WuXian, tu hijo está deprimido porqué todos pensamos que habías muerto.— El corazón del mencionado se estrujó y el agarre de Lan Wangji a su cintura se intensificó.</p><p>— A-Yang.— Tragó saliva en un intento de desvanecer ese nudo en su garganta que se formó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, su pastelito debió de haberlo pasado demasiado mal. Ya no podía esperar para ir a verlo y estrecharlo entre sus brazos para no soltarlo nunca más.— ¿Y A-Yuan?.—</p><p>— El bebé está bien, pero a pesar de ser muy pequeño aún, se le puede notar triste, no suele comer tanto cómo antes cuando estabas tú para alimentarlo, madre y A-Jie están haciendo lo posible para que se alimente bien y duerma lo suficiente, el líder de la secta Lan también estuvo ahí para ayudar con A-Yang y a A-Yuan, cuidándolos cuando no hay nadie disponible. Madam Jin también estuvo ayudando a madre en todo lo que podía.— Escuchar eso era algo sorprendente, las cosas Realmente eran diferentes a antes, le alegró saber que sus dos tesoros estaban teniendo el apoyo de su familia.— Ellos dos en verdad necesitan a su <em>A-Niang.</em>— Oh, no, ya iba a empezar.</p><p>— ¿A-Yang continúa refiriéndose a mi de esa forma?.— Preguntó en un puchero en su labio inferior.</p><p>— Eres y siempre serás su única A-Niang.— Se burló el menor, provocando una que otra risita en los discípulos que los acompañaban.</p><p>— No diría lo mismo de ti, Jiang-xiong, ya no eres el único tío de A-Yang y A-Yuan, veamos por cuánto tiempo podrás mantener esa racha de ser el favorito.— Una risa traviesa salió de los labios del Nie menor mientras que ocultaba su rostro con su abanico y evitando la mirada fulminante de Jiang Cheng.</p><p>— ¡Tu!.- — Señaló a Nie Huaisang con su dedo índice pero este tan sólo de dedicó a sacarle la lengua.— ¿Qué estupideces estas diciendo?, siempre seré el tío favorito de los mocosos de mi hermano.— Aseguró el joven Jiang con sus brazos cruzados y levantando la barbilla con orgullo.</p><p>— Es bueno saber que están bien.—  Susurró aliviado el chico de ropas oscuras y Lan Wangji dejó un suave beso sobre la coronilla del menor.</p><p>— Mn, están muy sanos pero necesitan de su A-Niang.— Wei WuXian se atragantó con su propia saliva y volteó a mirar con incredulidad al segundo jade, quien yacía ¡sonriendo levemente!, las esquinas de sus labrios estaban levantadas, no de manera exagerada, pero si se llegaba a apreciar una sonrisa en ese estoico rostro, la luz de la luna iluminó a cada lado del Lan, provocando una vista maravillosa en el loto rojo, el más bajo sentía que se trataba de un inmortal que lo sostenía en brazos.</p><p>— Lan Zhan... Tu.—  No sabía ni que decir, su lengua pareció trabarse y enredarse sobre si misma, apretó los labios al ver que no era capaz de pronunciar alguna palabra coherente, y se dedicó a mirar el rostro de su futuro esposo, su corazón de conejo comenzó a latir fuertemente, cómo si quisiera salir de su pecho. Tenía impulsos muy grande de querer mandarse contra su amado y besarlo hasta perder el aliento, permitir que el mayor tomara su cuerpo y poder disfrutar con su adorado Hanguang-Jun. </p><p>Justo cuando iba a besar los labios de Lan Wangji alguien le interrumpió su acción.</p><p>— Joven maestro Wei, ¿se le ofrece una taza de té?.— Volteó su rostro en dirección a Wen Zhuilu. Lo único que llegaba a la mente de nigromante en ese momento era.<br/><em>"¿En que momento Wen Zhuilu se posó al lado nuestro?."</em>—  Parpadeó varías veces incrédulo.— He escuchado que este nuevo té es capaz de calmar los deseos indecentes en los jóvenes.— y así fue cómo es que el rostro de Wei WuXian enrojeció y usó a ChenQing para golpear la cabeza de l mano derrite núcleos y aferrarse al cuerpo de Hanguang-Jun, provocando algunas risas en los discípulos de al rededor, los cuales dejaron de estar alertas con el Wen al ver la interacción entre ellos.</p><p>Y de ahí transcurrió una noche luego de hallar un lugar en dónde hospedarse, a la mañana del día siguiente retomaron su viaje directo a Qinghe, reino inmundo.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Traigo noticias de las malas, esta será a única actualización de esta semana, probablemente, debido a que sólo tengo cómo 7 borradores restantes, pero me he quedado un poco trancada en el último capítulo que he escrito, por lo que estoy buscando algo de inspiración, porqué lo que es la historia en si ya la tengo cuadrada, pero el problema es que no soy buena organizando. </p><p>Soy un fracaso, AJJDAHJ. Pero les prometo que trataré de buscar inspiración para escribir, la otra semana es probable que sólo actualice una vez, entro a tiempos de exámenes. Espero su comprensión.<br/>Dejando ya de lado mis desgracias matutinas, ¿Qué les pareció el cap?, ¿les gustó?, tengo que admitir que cuando lo corregía me reí fuerte en muchas ocasiones. Lo pendeja me sale natural xd.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Capítulo 24: Brillantes lagrimas.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wei WuXian viaja al pasado al recibir una nueva oportunidad de su deseo de remendar sus erróneas obras, todo por un futuro diferente.<br/>¡Disfruten de su lectura!.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <b>( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>" </em>
  </b>
  <em>En este mundo, ¿Cómo se puede medir lo bueno y malo?, ¿Las ganancias y perdidas?.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Tal cómo la sangre caliente </em>
  <em>oxidando</em>
  <em> una fría cuchilla.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Desde lo alto de las montañas,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Y en los ríos lejanos.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>El sonido de la </em>
  <em>cítara</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Vuelve a escucharse.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>La historia no va a terminar,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Nuestra conexión y momentos juntos permanecen puros.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Los más jóvenes deben aprender sobre la vida y la muerte, la tristeza y el dolor.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>La luna brillante sigue siendo la misma, así que no hay necesidad de llorar,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Entonces, ¿Por qué enfrentar todas las dificultades con un corazón desenfrenado?.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Y compartimos una hermosa melodía en dónde sea que estemos. </em>
  <b>
    <em>"</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Wu Ji.</b>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <b>无极.—</b>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>S i n   t i e m p o   q u e   p e r d e r.</b>
  </span>
</p><hr/><p>Una vez llegado el medio día las cosas comenzaron a tornarse un poco caóticas en reino inmundo debido a la pronta llegada de los jóvenes maestros y el hermano menor del líder de la secta Nie. Jiang Fengmian junto a Madam Yu se sintieron aliviados al saber que su hijo había regresado a salvo y vivo, al igual que Jiang YanLi quien en compañía de su sobrino mayor cocinaron sopa de raíz de loto con cosquilla de bienvenida para los que recién llegaban, Wei Yang continuaba callado y sólo se aferraba a la túnica de su tía mientras que Jin ZiXuan cargaba a un silencioso Wei Yuan, el bebé estaba despierto desde hace ya mucho, pero no era ruidoso, solía llorar muy seguido, cómo si supiera que alguien especial faltara, para ya tener tres meses de vida no reía cómo otros bebés con esa edad lo hacían. Eso llegó a preocupar a las nodrizas y a la Yu Ziyuan, incluso Madam Jin quiso ayudar pero tal parecía que nada hacía sonreír a la pequeña criatura, la cual parecía deprimida. </p><p>Con la única que persona que solía mostrar interacción era con Wei Yang, su hermano mayor, al verlo solía ponerse inquieto y lanzaba pataditas, mirando fijamente con esas orbes color plomo al niño mayor y exigiendo la atención del crío. En fin, todos yacían esperando la llegada de los jóvenes. El líder de la secta Lan miraba fijamente su taza con aquel aromatizante relajante, el día anterior estuvieron planeando el cómo vencer a Wen Ruohan, por suerte, Wen Xu estuvo presente en la reunión para colaborar en todo lo que podía y brindando apoyo. Lan Qiren sólo se mantuvo en silencio mientras acariciaba su barba, sin mostrar alguna emoción, sólo manteniendo una expresión neutral. </p><p>No pasó mucho para que las puertas de la sala fueran abiertas, en dónde el primero en entrar fue Jiang Cheng, con su ceño fruncido y de brazos cruzados, mirando fijamente con completo veneno a Nie Huaisang, quien curiosamente no se veía nada atemorizado por la expresión de su amigo y continuó caminando con completa tranquilidad. Los padres del primero se acercaron a su hijo para revisar si se encontraba bien, el loto morado se sintió algo apenado por la atención de sus dos progenitores y sólo afirmó estar en perfecta condiciones.</p><p>— ¡JiuJiu!.— El niño se vió mucho más animado y se tiró a los brazos de su tío con rapidez, siendo recibido fácilmente por el joven mayor.— ¡Es bueno que estés bien!, todos pensábamos que algo malo podría pasarte!.— El crío puchereó.— Incluso hasta mi Didi estuvo más silencioso de lo normal.— Hizo una mueca luego de separarse y sentir varía palmadas en su cabeza.— ¡Hey!.— Se quejó pero Jiang Cheng le ignoró.</p><p>— Ya estamos de vuelta, así que no hay problema.—  Aseguró el heredero del la secta de Yunmeng, los demás se levantaron para ver el bienestar de los demás discípulos y de Hanguang-Jun, quien estaba más quieto de lo normal pero su rostro era uno de tranquilidad, por lo que no le dieron mucha importancia. Qingheng-Jun y Lan Qiren se acercaron al Lan menor, el primero con una pequeña sonrisa en labios y llevando consigo la taza de té y el segundo con notable alivio en su expresión.</p><p>— Padre, tío.—  Saludó Lan Wangji con un suave movimiento de cabeza.</p><p>— Es bueno verte bien hij- — Miró por encima del hombre de su hijo, dónde una curiosa cabeza se asomaba, un mechón rebelde de cabello negro se notaba escondida desde atrás y al notar de quien se trataba la taza que hace unos momento estaba en su mano resultó en el suelo hecho trizas y generando un eco enorme en la sala, el rostro del mayor era uno de sorpresa, los demás miraron desconcertados la acción del Lan, ya que era algo muy poco usual una reacción cómo esa en alguien perteneciente a Gusu.— A-Xian...— Murmuró el líder de la secta Lan y el maestro Qiren alzó ambas cejas al escuchar y miró también.</p><p>El cuerpo que se estuvo escondiendo tras su sobrino finalmente se reveló, el chico tenía una gran sonrisa, algo nerviosa y se aferraba al brazo de Lan Wangji con sus delgadas manos, los dos Lan no daban merito a lo que veían, Hanguang-Jun sólo se mantuvo en silencio, disfrutando del show. Al ver de quien se trataba la sorpresa de los Lan quedaron congelados y hubo más de una exclamación de asombro.</p><p>— ¡He vuelto de entre los muertos!.—  Exclamó cómo si fuera lo más normal e insólito en el mundo. Jiang Cheng palmeó su propia frente con la palma de su mano y Nie Huaisang abanicó su rostro divertido. Los demás no tardaron mucho en tirarse contra el pobre loto rojo, el cual no pudo hacer más que recibir los saludos, Jin ZiXuan pateó una de sus piernas, regañándole por preocupar a medio mundo para luego sorpresivamente abrazarlo y golpear su cabeza, esta vez Wei WuXian no dudó en devolver el golpe pero con el doble de fuerza, el pavo real le había entregado a su madre al bebé antes de saludar al joven nigromante. El siguiente fue Qingheng-Jun a quien le dedicó una gran sonrisa y pidió disculpa por haber desaparecido por mucho tiempo. Pudo sentir cómo es que la sangre subía por su garganta al ver el rostro de alivio en el maestro Qiren y el cómo le daba la bienvenida. </p><p>Los siguientes fueron la familia Jiang que dejó de estar congelada para darle la bienvenida. Madam Yu no dudó en golpear a su hijo adoptivo para luego abrazarlo y regañarlo con voz temblorosa lo muy idiota que era el joven, el cual, correspondió el acto con calidez desbordando de su pecho. Jiang Fengmian no golpeó al menor pero no pudo evitar derramar lagrimas al verle bien, vivo, un poco más delgado de lo normal pero eso no era lo que importaba ahora, el chico estaba vivo y eso era lo que importaba ahora.</p><p>Jiang YanLi lloró desconsoladamente contra las túnicas negras de su hermano menor, el cual le abrazó con firmeza y también llorando en el hombro de su adorada hermana mayor, aferrándose a ella.</p><p>— XianXian se ve muy bello.—  Dijo la joven Jiang acariciando el ahora lloroso rostro de Wei WuXian, el menor sonrió ampliamente, contagiando a la fémina.— XianXian se ve adorable con su cabello corto.—Posó su mano sobre la cabellera del contrario el cual hizo un puchero.</p><p>— La culpa es de Wen Chao.— Hizo una mueca de reproche.— A mi me gustaba largo, ahora tendré que esperar a que crezca otra vez.—  Lloriqueó, los adultos intercambiaron miradas, tenían muchas cosas que preguntarle al menor, pero por el momento, no dirían nada, no querían abrumar la recién llegada del joven.</p><p>Wei Yang estaba congelado en su sitio, con la boca abierta y sus ojos llorosos, sus piernas temblaban, no caía al suelo por el agarre que le tenía a su tío amargado. Estaba atónico, atónico de ver a su cuidador ahí parado, ahora mirándole fijamente con esa sonrisa tan brillante, que siempre le regalaba, llega de cariño y amor, de calidez y dulzura. Luego de tres meses sintió cómo es que su corazón volvía a latir con felicidad.</p><p>— ¿Sucede algo pequeño pastelito?, ¿no vas a saludar a tu A-Niang?, ¡Ai-yah!, mi pequeño revoltoso ya no quiere a este pobre y solitaria madre.—  Dramatizó luego de separarse del abrazo de su hermana mayor, Jiang Cheng empujó la espalda del niño el cual reaccionó y soltando un fuerte sollozo corrió rápidamente a los brazos de Wei WuXian el cual se agachó para tomar a su hijo en un abrazo, lo cargó con poco esfuerzo y lo apegó contra su pecho para dejar incontables besos en el rostro del crío, en sus ya mojadas mejillas, su frente, su nariz, mientras que este sollozaba y se abrazaba con firmeza a su cuerpo. Sentía sus propios ojos aguados y derramando lagrimas a montones, todos esos meses también había extrañado a esta criatura que había cuidado por mucho tiempo.</p><p>— ¡A-Niang!.— Sollozaba el niño sin tener la más mínima intención de separarse del cuerpo del  mayor, pero el llanto de un bebé los hizo voltear a mirar, Madam Jin trataba de tranquilizar un bulto que yacía en sus brazos, los ojos del loto rojo brillaron con adoración por el bulto y no dudó en acercarse, cargando en un brazos a su hijo mayor. Madam Jin miró fijamente al nigromante y al entender lo que quería estiró al bebé para él chico.</p><p>Lan Wangji el cual había seguido a su amado miró fijamente la escena con un brillo especial en sus ojos dorados, Wei WuXian le entregó al Jade a A-Yang, el cual, se aferró al de túnicas blancas, Hanguang-Jun no tuvo ningún problema para cargar al niño, aunque era la primera vez que el menor se dejaba cargar por él.</p><p>— A-Yuan.—  Susurró una vez tuvo al bebé en sus brazos, lo arrulló contra su pecho y acarició con la yema de sus dedos la mejilla de la criatura, la cual, al sentir la calidez dejó de llorar, para así mirar fijamente a la persona que le cargaba, sus ojos eran de un tono plomo, pero ligeramente más oscuros que los de Wei WuXian. El pequeño A-Yuan estaba notablemente curioso por aquella persona antes de tratar de estirar su rostro hacía el loto rojo, el cual, estiró su dedo índice el cual no demoró mucho para ser agarrado por el bebé, el cual, apretó su agarre.—¡Ai-yah!, mi pequeño rabanito tiene mucha fuerza.— Y el nene comenzó a reír.</p><p>Los ojos de todos se iluminaron al escuchar la animada risa del bebé por primera vez. </p><p>Luego de ello recibió una animada bienvenida que duró varías horas, el pobre loto rojo se sintió muy asfixiado y agotado, cosa que Jiang Fengmian y Qingheng-Jun notaron, al igual que Nie Huaisang. </p><p>Por lo que el Nie menor trató de apaciguar las cosas y separar a Wen Xu de su abrazo hacía el no muerto Wei WuXian, realmente todos estaban actuando muy dramáticos, incluso hasta el pavo real había llegado a darle un abrazo y golpearlo otra vez, la escena que se montó después fue algo cómica, una lucha entre ambos chicos dónde se unió Jiang Cheng pero tan sólo le daba una que otra patada a ambos jóvenes, mientras que A-Yang hacía de juez de quien es el ganador de la lucha. Jiang YanLi reía mientras cargaba a A-Yuan, el bebé no tenía ni idea de que pasaba pero reía mirando también la escena.</p><p>Los adultos suspiraron resignados, eran aun unos jóvenes que estaban siendo forzados a crecer muy rápido debido a la guerra, pero en el fondo, seguían siendo niños, eso era bastante entendible y por esta vez, los dejaron ser. Lan Wangji apoyaba en silencio a su amado y miraba con total adoración a su bello loto rojo, el cual se encontraba haciéndole una fuerte llave a Jin ZiXuan en el suelo mientras sonreía con cinismo y Jiang Cheng le hacía barras. </p><p>Wen Zhuilu estuvo mirando todo desde lejos, nadie había notado su presencia y ni tampoco quiso hacerse notar, por lo que dejó una bolsa con bolsillas de té dentro y algunos bollos de verdura antes de dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa a Wen Xu, quien al parecer, había sido el único en notar sus acciones, el hijo mayor de Wen Ruohan se demoró un poco en reaccionar y devolvió el gesto pero con más ánimos, despidiéndose con esta sonrisa. La mano derrite núcleos abandonó la sala y ciertamente, se marchó de Qinghe Nie al verificar que todos estaban a salvo. </p><p>
  <b>[ . . . ]</b>
</p><p>Había sido atendido por varios sirvientes a pedido de su amigo A-Sang, le trajeron una ropa más cómoda y más nuevas que las que había llevado puestas, en ningún momento se separó de sus dos pequeños, Wei Yang estuvo apegado a él cómo una completa garrapata, mirando con veneno a Lan Wangji quien estuvo acompañando al loto rojo por todo le recorrido en la secta. El segundo Jade sólo se dedicaba a mirar desde atrás con reproche al pequeño, que yacía tomando de la mano libre de Wei WuXian y sacándole  la lengua, mientras que la otra mano del joven de corta cabellera cargaba al bebé A-Yuan ya dormido y acurrucado contra el pecho de quien le cargaba.</p><p>Habían llegado a la habitación dónde se quedaría el nigromante, le entregaron las túnicas nuevas y le dieron el paso para que se alojara, la habitación era amplia, había una enorme cama en el centro y a su lado pequeñas mesas dónde en una había unas varillas de incienso que desprendían un agradable olor a la habitación, pudo visualizar un pequeño tarro con algo parecido al aceite dentro junto a algunas flores y otras decoraciones adicionales. Agradeció amablemente a los sirvientes quienes se inclinaron hacía los mayores y se retiraron.</p><p>Los mayores decidieron que no era un buen momento para hacerle preguntas al joven recién llegado a la secta, no le querían abrumar con sus interrogatorios, los amigos del nigromante estuvieron de acuerdo con ello por lo tanto le darían días de descanso a Wei WuXian, y tratarían de mantenerlo alejado de cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con la guerra y la batalla SunShot, al menos hasta que crean que a podido descansar lo suficiente para unirse a luchar también. Su habitación era algo más apartada a las otras, su hijo Wei Yang dormía casi al comienzo del pasillo, por lo tanto no estaba nada cerca a la alcoba de su A-Niang y esto provocó que hiciera un berrinche pero al menos tenía la habitación de su tío Cheng al lado para hacerle algunas bromas y salirse con la suya. Con esto el mente el menor soltó la mano del loto rojo con una gran sonrisa maliciosa, el contrario le miró con los ojos entrecerrados con sospecha. </p><p>Lan Wangji momentos después se retiró para darle privacidad al otro, además de que parecía que en cualquier momento A-Yang le fuera a lanzar una de las almohadas para sacarlo de la habitación, se despidió de Wei WuXian con un corto beso en los labios antes de marcharse, la almohada golpeó la puerta de madera ya cerrada por dónde salió el segundo Jade. El nigromante soltó una sutil risa por la reacción de celos de su pequeño niño. Recostó a A-Yuan sobre la cama para que continuara durmiendo. Los sirvientes le habían dicho que la bañera ya estaba en la habitación, justo después del biombo.</p><p>Se aseguró que el bebé se encontrara bien para así tomar las prendas prestadas que por alguna extraña razón resultaron siendo unas blancas, eso lo descolocó, pero no se quejó, por lo que ni corto ni perezoso se dirigió a darse un baño, siendo seguido por su pastelito. Le pidió al menor que se retirara pero este se negó, no tuvo más opción que bañarse con el mocoso, este parecía no haber tocado el agua en días, por lo que primero lo lavó a él y después se aseguró de asearse correctamente a si mismo. No tardó mucho en hacer esa tarea, por lo tanto ayudó a salir al niño primero y luego salió para rodear su cadera con una toalla y agacharse para ayudar a secar a su hijo, aunque este se quejó ya que era capaz de hacerlo por su propia cuenta.</p><p>— Pues pareciera que no supieras, siempre quedas con el cabello demasiado húmedo.—  Restregó la toalla en las oscuras hebras del crío.— Además, dame un poco de merito, no he podido verte desde hace tres meses, extrañaba hacer este tipo de actividades contigo.—Confesó luego de terminar del secar el cabello de su hijo, el menor se colocó ropa limpia y después fue su turno de vestirse. El olor de las túnicas le eran conocidas y estiró los labios al recordar la mirada cómplice que A-Sang le había sado... No, no a él, se la había dedicado a la persona justo a su lado. Las ropas blancas eran unas dos tallas más que la suya propia o así lo sintió, le restó importancia y salió así hacia la habitación, encontrándose a Wei Yang tratando de peinar su cabello en una coleta alta sin mucho éxito y justo en el medio de la cama un dormido y cómodo A-Yuan.</p><p>Con un leve sonrisa en sus labios se acercó al niño para posarse tras él y tomar una peineta cercana, primero desenredó el alborotado cabello de su hijo con mucho cuidado y devoción, el contrario ya se había resignado por lo que se dejó ser, al ya estar sin ningún nudo en la cabellera procedió a amarrar esta misma en una coleta alta con aquella cinta roja que le entregó A-Yang, No tardó mucho en identificar la cinta y sonrió enternecido.</p><p>Al cabo de un tiempo a la habitación llegaron otros sirvientes que les trajeron la comida. Alimentar a Wen Yuan fue algo complicado pero recordó los mil y un consejos que su Qing-Jie le dió en los túmulos funerarios en el tiempo en el que se estuvo recuperando de sus múltiples heridas. Le dió de la leche de cabra y le sacó los gases con suaves palmadas en la espalda de la criatura, posándolo sobre su hombro suavemente. El niño rió con alegría antes de volver a quedar dormido. Supuso que se estaba haciendo algo tarde, nadie más había vuelto a verle, cosa que agradeció internamente.</p><p>— A-Niang.— Llamó al mayor el cual terminó de posar al bebé sobre la cama y voltear a mirar al niño.</p><p>— ¿Sucede algo, pastelito?.—  Preguntó ladeando la cabeza, el menor se vió algo pensativo y jugueteaba con las mangas de su túnica, cómo si se estuviera cuestionando si preguntar o no algo en concreto para luego suspirar y alzar su barbilla para mirar al más alto.</p><p>— A-Niang, tu... ¿En algún momento creíste romper la promesa que me hiciste?.—  El loto rojo parpadeó varías veces con algo de confusión, para así llegar a su mente el destello de unas palabras.</p><p>— <em>¿lo prometes?, ¿prometes no dejar a A-Yang?, ¿no abandonarlo nunca?.</em>—</p><p>Miró fijamente al crío frente suyo, aquella voz de antes, llena de dolor y angustia que alguna vez vivió la criatura frente a él, ahora había cambiado, aquella imagen de un desnutrido niño cambió a la de un sano niño que algún día obtendría un núcleo dorado. Sonrió nuevamente enternecido, su hijo realmente había crecido bastante.</p><p>— Nunca rompería una promesa cómo esa, pastelito, puede que me haya marchado un tiempo pero no tenía el pensamiento de morir, no sabiendo que tenía muchas personas que pedían por mi bienestar, no cuando sabía que ya no estaba solo, que ya no era sólo yo.—Se agachó a la altura del pequeño y palmeó su mejilla suavemente.— No importa que tan lejos esté A-Yang, de alguna forma regresaré para cuidar de ti y de tu hermano, son mis dos tesoros y quiero verlos crecer, a ambos.—El menor ahogó un sollozo antes de abrazarse al cuerpo del joven loto rojo, el cual le recibió gustoso.</p><p>Permitió que su hijo desahogara todo ese dolor, Wei Yang lloró desconsoladamente hasta caer agotado, pero más tranquilo, con tranquilidad en su alma y corazón, sabiendo que no debía de temer, teniendo ya a su cuidador con él. Cayó dormido y Wei WuXian lo cargó hasta llegar a la habitación del menor, en el camino se encontró con su hermano Jiang Cheng quien le acompañó a dejar al niño en la alcoba, acostarlo y arropado, ninguno dijo nada, sólo deleitaron la imagen del crío antes de retirarse y cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas.</p><p>— A-Jie dijo que vendría a por A-Yuan y llevarlo con las nodrizas para que puedas descansar, realmente te ves de la mierda.—  Bufó por la delicadeza del loto morado al hablar.— Padre dijo que era mejor que te mantuvieras apartado de las reuniones, ya sabes, para nada de estrés y esas cosas, realmente creen que estás desnutrido, ¿no comiste nada?.— Hizo una mueca por eso último, no estaba desnutrido ni mucho menos, sólo que comía lo que creía necesario, además de que A-Ning y Qing-Jie lo obligaron a comer tazones de más, pero es que la verdad su estómago de alguna forma había disminuido su hambre. Ya en su primera vida se había acostumbrado a comer poco y en su segunda vida junto a su Hanguang-Jun tuvo que volver a comer de manera sana pero aún así, se le complicaba demasiado.</p><p>— Trataré de dormir.— Mintió, tenía que seguir investigando algunas cosas sobre ciudad sin noche, además de que recientemente habían llegado nuevas ideas a su cabeza sobre el final que tendría la secta Qishan Wen, pero para eso, debía de hablar seriamente con su amigo Wen Xu para llegar a un acuerdo, además de que le contaría que la rama medicinal de los Wen se encontraban sanos y a salvos, en perfectas condiciones, mayoría ya habían abandonado los túmulos al ya haberse construido por completo las cabañas cerca de Yiling y el bosque, el cual despejó y purificó. </p><p>—  Más te vale dormir un poco.— Murmuró para dar media vuelta y marcharse. Wei WuXian no comentó nada y regresó a su habitación, dónde no tardó mucho tiempo en llegar su amada JieJie, revolvió los cabellos del loto rojo antes de cargar al bebé en brazos con cuidado para retirarse, quedando solo en la habitación.</p><p>Suspiró, tenía algo de privacidad ahora, agradecía eso internamente, en todos esos meses que pasaron desde que Wen Chao le había tirado a los túmulos funerarios no se había podido quedar a tomarse el tiempo de pensar un poco y aclarar su mente. </p><p>¿Qué era lo que sucedería ahora en adelante?, las sectas parecían estar unidas, exceptuando al líder de a secta Jin el cual seguía negándose a dar apoyo, pero no lo necesitaban, no cuando el heredero de la secta Jin y Madam Jin estaban del lado de la rebelión y eso bastaba. <br/>Ciertamente muchas cosas cambiaron de su primera vida, su relación con los demás era mejor, mucho que mejor que antes, tenía más comunicación con todos, sin embargo, ellos aún no sabían que era ahora un cultivador demoniaco, a excepción de su Lan Zhan, Jiang Cheng y Nie Huaisang quienes estuvieron presentes en el momento que atacó a Wen Chao, aun se preguntaba sobre la reacción de los demás adultos. ¿La reacción de Lan Qiren sería cómo el del Lan de su tiempo?, ¿Madam Yu y Jiang Fengmian estarían de acuerdo con este torcido camino?, ¿las sectas esta vez no lo atacarían y no lo verían cómo una amenaza que debían de eliminar?.</p><p>Era demasiado incierta la respuesta, todo estaba tornando un camino desconocido que si bien podía llegar a ser uno bueno, no quitaba el hecho de que las cosas se tornaran en su contra, estaba cambiando demasiado el tiempo, para toda acción siempre existe una reacción. Esta era una oportunidad que el esposo de su amigo le había entregado, según lo que Hua Cheng le había contado en el tiempo en el que le enseñó a manejar de manera correcta la energía resentida. Dianxia le había entregado la oportunidad de restaurar su pasado y tener un mejor futuro, todo ante su nobleza y amabilidad con un simple mortal cómo él. Aunque Hua Cheng había expresado que le pidió eso a su alteza para que su alma no volviera a Ciudad fantasma a hacer destrozos nuevamente. Xie Lian aceptó la petición del rey Fantasma, además de que pareció que en su tiempo de muerto se había hecho amigo del bello Dios que lo sacó de ese injusto castigo otorgado por los otros Dioses, no recordaba mucho de eso y prefería que fuera así.</p><p>Se recostó en la cama boca arriba, con sus brazos estirados a cada lado de su cabeza, mirando un punto fijo en el techo, no quería angustiarse mucho, prontamente con ayuda de la energía resentida ganarían la batalla SunShot, pero primero, debía de pensar en una forma para que los Jin no trataran de quedarse con los Wen de la rama medicinal de Qishan y sabía muy bien que el pito suelto,  ejem, Jin Guangshan, trataría de ir contra su amigo Wen Xu y le haría ver cómo un traidor más, eso no lo iba a permitir, protegería a esos Wen inocentes y a sus amigos.</p><p>Cerró sus párpados con la intención de darse una corta siesta, pero no podía dormir, se acomodó en todas las posiciones posibles pero nada, nada funcionaba, estaba desesperado con querer conciliar sueño ahora que tenía horas de paz. La vida parecía odiarlo.</p><p>Puso sus labios en un puchero y viajó su mirada por la habitación hasta que sus ojos de color plomo se encontraron con aquel frasco de aceite que horas antes había visto, ladeó la cabeza y estiró su mano para agarrarlo y mirarlo fijamente, no había nada en especial, pero su aroma era bastante agradable y conocido, por lo tanto, abrió la tapa y acercó la estrada a su nariz para así tener una mejor percepción del olor.</p><p><em>"Sándalo"</em>.— Pensó al identificar aquel delicioso, relajante y a su vez excitante aroma, el cual le hizo recordar a su amado esposo. Maldita sea, en verdad que quería tener a ese hombre junto a él, poder besarlo, abrazarlo, rasguñas su espalda mientras le follaba, pasar sus piernas al rededor de las caderas su amado, saltar sobre el miembro del Lan y sentirse completamente lleno, gritar su nombre y pedir clemencia mientras que era inundado por  placenteras sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo hasta llevarlo a un delicioso orgasmo.</p><p>Sus mejillas inmediatamente se tintaron de rojo y su rostro se calentó al tener esos pensamientos demasiado pecaminosos. Maldijo en voz baja mientras posaba una mano contra su rostro y con la otra sostenía el tarrito de aceite, el olor le estaba hipnotizando y su mente tan sólo fluía por si sola en recuerdos de sus actos sexuales con su amado esposo. Realmente era doloroso para el loto rojo estar tanto tiempo en abstinencia.</p><p>— Me mal acostumbraste, Hanguang-Jun.—  Susurró mordiendo ligeramente su labio inferior, estaba solo, no había nadie cerca, probablemente ya todo se estaban yendo a dormir y nadie vendría a verle, por lo tanto, con su rostro aun sonrojado pasó la mano que momentos antes estuvo sobre su rostro hasta su propio pecho y acariciar aun por encima de la ropa antes de retirarla, abriendo su túnica interior y así, masajear uno de sus pezones ya erecto, gimió en voz baja y cerró sus ojos, inclinando su cabeza ligeramente hacía atrás, imaginando que quien le hacía eso era Lan Wangji, estimulando sus botones rosados, pellizcándolos y mordiéndolos. Con el aceite untó sus propias manos para comenzar a toquetear su propio cuerpo en vuelto en la lujuria gimiendo y jadeando en voz baja, su piel ardía y el olor a sándalo lo enloquecía por completo, permitiendo que su mente volara.</p><p>Con sus párpados aun cerrados pasó la palma de su mano derecha por encima de su miembro ya más que despierto y exigiendo atención, siguió dejando suaves roces sobre la punta con su dedo pulgar y gemir suavemente contra su mano izquierda que yacía cubriendo parte de su boca, sus piernas tiritaron ligeramente y se retiró los pantalones, sintiendo cómo es que el frío daba contra su piel inferior ya expuesta y se erizaba por completo, pasando un satisfactorio escalofrío por toda su columna vertebral, no pudo evitar estremecerse ligeramente antes de ahogar un gemido.<br/>Con su mano aceitosa tomó su propio miembro antes de comenzar un suave movimiento de arriba hacía abajo sobre el mismo, masturbándose con lentitud y con su mano libre nuevamente atacó sus propios pezones, dejando roces con la yema de sus dedos y suaves pellizco que aumentaba su propio placer, la estimulación en su mano derecha se comenzó a acelerar y ahogar lo gemidos ya no ayudaba mucho. </p><p>Se detuvo por un momento para recobrar el aliento, su piel ardía cómo olla al fuego, su miembro palpitaba y goteaba aquel liquido pre-seminal, sentía sus tetillas ligeramente adoloridas y una delgada capa se sudor se deslizaba por sus muslos, cuello y frente, su rostro se encontraba enrojecido mientras soltaba algunos jadeos.</p><p>Llenó sus dedos con más de aquel aceite antes de comenzar a dirigir su mano hacía una zona más privada, mordió su labio inferior al momento de rozar su dedo del medio con su entrada, dejando una suave caricia a los alrededores antes de introducir lentamente el dedo, arqueó su espalda ligeramente y alzó más sus piernas contra su pecho para que estimularse a si mismo fuera más sencillo. Tal cómo la primera vez que su Lan Wangji había hecho esto, se sentía incomodo y a su vez algo doloroso, tuvo que tomarse un tiempo antes de comenzar a imitar unas embestidas con su dedo, gimió bajito el nombre de su Hanguang-Jun al momento de rozar cierta parte en su interior que lograba enloquecerlo, no mucho después agregó otro dedo tras seguido de uno nuevo, ya iban tres dedos dentro de su trasero y los embestidas de volvieron más aceleradas, para este punto evitar gemir era demasiado inevitable.</p><p>— ¡Ah!, ¡Lan Zhan!.—  Gimoteó mientras que sus dedos profanaban su entrada virginal, dónde el aceite ayudó a que esta misma se viera lubricada, arqueó su espalda al sentir su piel arder otra vez y cómo es que sus dedos rozaban esa parte que hacía temblar su cuerpo, si bien no era tan profunda las embestidas pero al menos traía cierto placer en su cuerpo y sólo podía pensar en Lan Wangji y su polla penetrando con fuerza su trasero, pensar en aquel esbelto hombre sobre su cuerpo, sosteniendo sus piernas con firmeza sobre sus hombros y arremetiendo contra su interior con fuerza, provocaba que el placer que se estaba dando a si mismo se desbordara. </p><p>Por lo que lo único en lo que podía pensar era en ese Lan, en Lan Wangji, gemir y saborear su nombre en medio de su lujuria y en su necesidad carnal y banal, de querer disfrutar al máximo aquella acción. Comenzó a desacelerar hasta quedar completamente quieto, con la respiración acelerada y con aquel liquido espdeso goteando aun de su miembro, sacó sus dedos de su interior para cambiar la pose a una más cómoda y ponerse en cuatro sobre la cama, con su trasero elevado y su rostro contra la almohada que le fue entregada, era un completo milagro que el aceite no se hubiera aun derramado, por lo que lo tapó antes de que eso ocurriera y volvió a dirigir sus delgados y blancos dedos en dirección a su ano, el cual a su alrededor se había tornado en un color ligeramente rosa y carmesí, hinchándose un poco para así volver a meter sus tres dedos de una estocada, gimió fuertemente para volver a retomar los movimientos de antes, con más rapidez, los dedos se deslizaban con completa facilidad en el interior del loto rojo y su otra mano se dirigió a su goteante miembro, parte de su pecho se encontraba contra la cama para poder apoyarse mejor y seguir estimulándose a si mismo.</p><p>— Lan Zhan... Lan Zhan, ¡Ah!, ¡Hanguang-Jun!.—  Chilló en un tono agudo mientras masturbaba su miembro con la misma velocidad de las embestidas que trataba de volver más profundas, mordió, gimió fuertemente al momento de rozar su zona dulce y un hilo de saliva se asomó de su labio y escondió su rostro contra la almohada, sin dejar de llamar el nombre de su amado, siguiendo con aquella imaginación de creer que era su Hanguang-Jun quien le follaba con dureza.— Lan Er-gege, más profundo, por favor...— Suplicó al Lan Wangji de su mente, en busca de su pronta liberación, sentía el orgasmo demasiado cerca, su vientre cosquilleaba  y sus movimientos en sus propios dedos se volvieron algo desesperados y torpes. </p><p>Justo cuando iba a volver a gemir el nombre de Lan Wangji sintió cómo es que alguien le tomaba fuertemente de la cintura, se sobresaltó al instante, saliendo de su mundo de placer para voltear su rostro horrizado hacía la persona que le pilló haciendo ese tipo de cosas.</p><p>Sin embargo, lo único que encontró fue la penetrante mirada dorada de Lan Wangji, un oscuro dorado se dió lugar en los ojos del Lan, incluso juró ver una capa roja en esa mirada, sintió su cuerpo temblar, había quedado sin hablar y sin saber que decir.</p><p>— Lan Zhan.—  Le llamó en voz baja antes de que sus labios fueran devorados con hambre por parte de Hanguang-Jun, jadeó de sorpresa pero no se negó al tacto, el jade le dió la vuelta fácilmente al loto rojo para así posarse entre las piernas del chico y acariciarlas con sus manos, pasando con lujuria sus dedos sobre la tersa y blanquecina piel del joven, amasando sus muslos y sus glúteos, dejando la marca de sus manos al momento de apretar con firmeza cada trozo de carne. Sus lenguas lucharon entre ellas en una danza desesperada en donde un hilo de saliva de derramó por la comisura de los labios de Wei WuXian. Antes de separarse Lan Wangji proporcionó una mordida al labio inferior de nigromante, el cual jadeó pero no se quejó, sólo comenzó a mover sus cadera en busca de fricción de su encendido miembro.</p><p>Los besos del jade comenzaron  descender hasta dar con su cuello y morder y marca todo lo que podía, dejando varíos besos y la forma de sus dientes contra la piel del pecho del chico, mordiendo, lamiendo y acariciando los pezones de su amor, disfrutando de los lascivos sonidos que soltaba, el cómo es que la entrada del chico se contraía, cómo si le estuviera pidiendo a gritos que lo follara. Tuvo que usar un poco de su autocontrol, sin separar su mirada ahora del rosado ano que le llamaba. Además de que la burlona y necesitada voz del contrario en verdad le estaba haciendo perder la cabeza.</p><p>Con rapidez de deshizo de sus túnicas y el loto rojo le ayudó, una vez desnudos nuevamente lo acorraló contra la cama al chico para volver a besarlo, así pasó el tiempo, para cuando Wei WuXian se dió cuenta ya se encontraba siendo penetrado por el gran miembro de su futuro esposo, sin piedad alguna, mientras se aferraba a la espalda ancha del otro y sus piernas estaba separadas y estiradas a cada lado de la cadera del Lan, el cual arremetía en cada embestida a su interior, justo en lo más profundo, estaba hecho un manojo de sensaciones y emociones, gimiendo sin control alguno el nombre de su amado Lan Wangji, diciendo palabras realmente lujuriosas y sucias en el oído del Lan el cual comenzaba a acelerar sus penetraciones y profanando aquella entrada que comenzó a tornarse en un carmesí brillante dónde se derramaba dos líquidos, uno blanquecino de la anterior corrida de Lan Wangji y un hilo de sangre que se deslizaba por lo muslos del loto rojo.  </p><p>— ¡Lan Zhan!, ¡Lan Zhan!, ¡por favor ten piedad!, ¡Ah!.—  Gimió otra vez mientras lloriqueaba y pasaba sus dedos por la espalda de su amado, estaba la piel perfectamente cuidada, suave y agradable al tacto.<br/>No había marca de castigo, no habían azotes, no había dolor, no había angustia, sólo una bestia que embestía hasta lo más profundo de sus entrañas con ese enorme pene.— ¡Lan Er-gege!, ¡AH!, ¡por favor te lo suplico!.— Ni siquiera sabía que estaba pidiendo, pero entre más hablaba más fuertes eran las penetraciones y más profundas que le hacían sentir el cielo, la saliva se derramó de su boca, sus ojos estaban llorosos y derramaban lágrimas e incontables balbuceos abandonaban sus labios, sus ojos estaba perdidos de orbita mientras que tiraba su cabeza hacía atrás, dejando su cuello expuesto el cual Lan Wangji no dudó en comenzar a besar y mordisquear todo lo que quisiera.— ¡Soy virgen Lan Zhan!, esta es mi primera vez.—<em>"En este cuerpo".-</em> completó en su cabeza. Pero cómo si fuera un encendedor de energía más, sintió el pene del Lan creció en su interior y volverse más duro antes de regresar a los frenéticos movimientos.— ¡Se más suave!, S-siento que me vas a romper.— Exclamó seguido de un fuerte gemido nada moderado.— ¡Mhg, tan profundo!.—</p><p>El chapoteo de las pieles chocando resonaba en las paredes de la habitación, los fuerte gemidos, casi gritos del chico hacían eco dentro de la alcoba y provocaba que Lan Wangji se emocionara, tomando cada mano de joven y amarrar las muñecas de este y posarlas sobre la cabeza del loto rojo, sosteniendo con fuerza ambas muñecas con una mano y con la otra tomar la cintura de Wei Ying para volver a embestir hasta que todo su miembro se encontrara dentro de las paredes interiores de su prometido, Wei WuXian se retorció y abrió su boca extasiado, volvió a sacar su polla hasta la punta y volvió a arremeter y meterla de un golpe, la semilla de Lan Wangji se desbordaba del interior del nigromante, marchando los muslos y los glúteos blancos del menor, ligeramente carmesí por las múltiples veces que los apretó entre sus manos.</p><p>El sonido obsceno de las pieles chochando estaba gradaba en la mente nublada de ambos jóvenes que cedían a las sensaciones de su cuerpo, besándose de manera apasional una y otra vez, hasta llegar al orgasmo una y otra vez, el interior del más bajo estaba lleno y tratando de desbordarse pero Lan Wangji aun no salía de él, y su pecho machado de su propio semen de las veces que su amado le había hecho llegar a sus mejores orgasmos. Ahora estaban descansando, jadeando y recuperando el aliento del anterior acto, era ya muy de noche, tal vez cerca de la media noche, se encontraban agotados pero extasiados. </p><p>Se dedicaron ambos una mirada de amor, llena de cariño antes de volver a unir sus labios en un beso más tierno que los otros, el cuerpo de Wei Ying era un desastre lleno de marcas de mordidas, incluso los dientes se habían marcado alrededor de su pezón. Miró con reproche a su amado y ese parpadeó varías veces con inocencia. Ambos se recostaron el cama, abrazándose mutuamente y siendo cubiertos por la sabana que milagrosamente estaba limpia o bueno... Medio limpia ya que el aceite había sido derramado por completo en la entrada de Wei WuXian mientras que al mismo tiempo Lan Wangji se lo cogía con fuerza, generando una sensación que ni el loto rojo pudo describir. </p><p>— Lan Zhan...— Realmente se sentía agotado, sólo sé dedicó a abrazar a su amado, completamente satisfecho con el acto anterior y notablemente de bien humor, Lan Wangji quien en un momento se sintió atemorizado por la reacción del loto rojo de tranquilizó y lo acunó en sus brazos antes de plantar un tierno beso sobre la frente del más bajo.</p><p>— Wei Ying.— Sus mejillas estaban ligeramente tintadas de rosa y sus orejas de igual forma, pero una leve sonrisa se formó en sus labios, hasta que recordó algo, por lo que se separó ligeramente del menor y desamarró las manos del chico y dejó a un lado su cinta blanca para volver abrazar el cuerpo del chico.</p><p>— Lan Zhan, sino me haces un mini Lan después de esto, entonces nunca podré darte un hijo propio.— Balbuceó estando ya adormilado, con sus párpados cerrados, Lan Wangji volvió a dejar un beso sobre la cabeza del loto rojo el cual recostó su cabeza en el pecho del Jade.</p><p>— Mn, no pasará nada. Tenemos a A-Yang y A-Yuan.— Respondió el mayor pasando ligeramente una de sus manos sobre el plano vientre del chico, el cual estaba ligeramente abultado y la piel estaba llena de las marcas de sus dientes. Wei WuXian soltó una suave risa.</p><p>— Si... Mis niños son unos ángeles.— Y finalmente sucumbió al sueño, Lan Wangji se dedicó a mirarlo y contemplar el rostro de su prometido reencontrado cómo si fuera (y es) la cosa más bella en el mundo, aún si este estuviera más delgado de lo común o que su cuerpo aparte de las marcas de sus besos y mordidas, tenía varias cicatrices sobre su piel. Cómo aquella marca Wen que aquella mujer en la cueva con el Xuanwu provocó. La marca de unas garras sobre su vientre y unas que otras cicatrices pero más pequeñas.</p><p>Sintió su pechos prestarse y estrujó contra su pecho al chico, procurando no moverse mucho para no despertarlo.— Yo te protegeré.— Susurró cerrando sus párpados.</p><p>Antes de entrar a la habitación del loto rojo con la intención de ver cómo se encontraba estuvo paseando con impaciencia por la sala principal de Qinghe Nie, había escuchado parte de la conversación de los mayores sobre dejar descansar al recién llegado antes de preguntar qué fue lo que le había sucedido, esa misma pregunta la tenía el segundo Jade pero entendía que debía de darle su espacio al menor.</p><p>En su camino hacia su habitación se encontró con A-Sang, el chico abanicó su propio rostro el cual estaba cubriendo con el abanico le recomendó ir a ver a Wei Ying, no sé negó, de paso, el hermano menor del líder de la secta Nie le agradeció por haberle prestado algo de ropa al nigromante y sólo atinó a asentir con la cabeza con la punta de sus orejas rojas.</p><p>No era la primera vez que el loto rojo se colocaba de su ropa, la primera vez fue luego del accidente del Lago Esmeralda. Y ahora en esta ocasión. Con un asentimiento de cabeza se despidió de Huaisang, el cual le dedicó una rápida mirada, llena de complicidad. Eso le desorientó demasiado, para así ir a la habitación del menor, al estar cerca de la puerta se dispuso a dirigir sus nudillos hacia la madera, sin embargo, un sonido proveniente de adentro lo congeló.</p><p>Un gemido, Wei Ying estaba gimiendo, eso lo desconcertó y con un montón de imágenes en su cabeza entró a la alcoba, encontrando al loto rojo en rodillas en la cama y con su rostro contra una almohada mientras estimulaba si propio trasero y gemía su nombre.</p><p>Había quedado estupefacto luego de ello y fue un impulso acercarse para satisfacer el deseo del menor.</p><p>Todo valió la pena y aquel aceite color olor a sándalo pareció ser la razón del descontrol de hormonas de su querido chico.</p><p>Después tendría que agradecerle a Nie Huaisang, pero por el momento dormiría y poco.</p><p>En otro lugar de Qinghe, A-Sang estornudó.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>¡Holaaa!, aquí KariyaFuzuuke presente luego de una muy larga semana, ¿qué tal?, ¿Cómo están?. Espero que bien.<br/>Nos leemos a la próxima, besitos en la nalga derecha. &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Capítulo 25: Núcleo y dudas.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em><b>"</b> ¿Quién es el que enterró toda una vida de gloria<br/></em>
  <em>solo por seguir nacientemente las creencias de su corazón?,<br/></em>
  <em>El silencio no es tan desagradable como todas aquellas palabras borrachas<br/></em>
  <em>que pronuncio a causa de aquel fragante vino.<br/></em>
  <em>Las heridas de mi pecho que antes ardían se quemaron en el pasado,<br/></em>
  <em>Cómo susurros suaves que se desvanecen con el tiempo.<br/></em>
  <em>Cuando más heridos y agraviados nos sentimos<br/></em>
  <em>menos oportunidades tenemos de descubrir el amor y escuchar los sentimientos. <b>"</b></em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Maestro del destino.</em>
    <br/>
    <em>命主.—</em>
    <br/>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">T e o r í a s   c o n s p i r a t i v a s.</span>
  </b>
</p><hr/><p>Sus párpados pesaban demasiado y se quejó por el repentino dolor en su zona baja, no quería despertar pero sentía que ya era demasiado tarde, aunque la cama estaba muy cómoda y se sentía muy fresco y relajado, podía escuchar el breve sonido de los pasos a fuerza de la habitación y unas que otras voces de personas charlando. Frunció el entrecejo, se suponía que en el Jingshi todo debía de ser silencioso ¿no?, ¿por qué había más ruido de lo normal en la secta Lan...?.</p><p>
  <em>Un momento.</em>
</p><p>Abrió sus parpados de golpe para enderezarse en la cama, estaba desorientado y soltó un quejido ahogado al momento en el que su malestar en su cadera y trasero se intensificó. Estaba muy perdido que ni su mente lograba ubicarse, ciertamente no estaba en la habitación que él y su esposo compartían, ciertamente no estaba en el cuerpo de Mo XuanYu. Ciertamente había muerto por segunda vez hace ya casi dos años, y ciertamente Lan Wangji la noche anterior lo folló tan fuerte que hasta había olvidado todo.</p><p>Posó sus manos sobre su rostro para comenzar a rascar suavemente sus párpados mientras analizaba la información, en verdad que por un momento se sintió muy familiarizado, ya que conocía esta sensación luego de unas largas rondas de sexo con su esposo y despertar más perdido que A-Yuan en el día de la madre.</p><p>Soltó una suave risa antes de volver a recostarse, con ambas manos sobre su pecho, el cual bajaba y subía con tranquilidad, se sentía desestresado, no sentía que debía de llevar el peso del mundo y de esta realidad sobre sus hombros, estaba en paz. Tal vez eso fue lo que necesitó en un comienzo, una buena cogida y <em>¡Adiós problemas!</em>. Al menos ahora podía pensar sin llegar a sentir que perdería la cabeza de dolor.</p><p>Suspiró sintiéndose muy fresco, no le era un misterio el saber de que Lan Wangji le había limpiado horas antes, tal vez era casi medio día y su amado solía levantarse a las cinco de la mañana por el horario tan estricto de los Lan, aunque estaba seguro de que anoche el Jade había pasado más de las nueve de la noche despierto y no cabe el resaltar a que se debió ese trasnocho. <br/>Sonrió ampliamente con muchas ganas de vivir la vida y saltar de la felicidad. Podrían llamarlo exagerado pero sentía que podría volar en cualquier momento.</p><p>Se desperezó mientras que estiraba sus extremidades algo adormecidas y entumecidas, restregándose en la cama y dando vueltas entre las sabanas ya limpias y cambiadas, exhaló con completa relajación. Se enderezó de un saltó de la cama con los ánimos hasta el cielo pero todo rastro de felicidad cambió a una expresión de dolor insoportable, por lo que cayó directamente al suelo cómo si fuera un bulto de papas.</p><p>Bien, había empezado el día con el pie equivocado, pero esto no lograba quitarle la sonrisa del rostro, por lo que se levantó nuevamente pero con más cuidado y con toda la delicadeza del mundo caminó hacia la ropa que supuso que su Lan Zhan le había traído. Al ya tener las prendas en sus manos comenzó a colocarse la túnica exterior, ya tenía una interior puesta de color rojo al igual que sus pantalones. Tardó un poco en colocarse todo, realmente le dolía el cuerpo, comenzó a pensar que realmente el cuerpo de Mo XuanYu no era tan débil.</p><p>¿Cómo demonios soportó eso todos los días por casi cuatro años?.</p><p>Sin duda era demasiado hasta para él, se sintió estúpido porqué en algún momento llegó a decirle a su esposo de que si estuviera en su cuerpo anterior sería capaz de soportar el pilar de jade de su amado por varías rondas. </p><p>Bien, se retractaba de haber dicho eso. Si se puede decir que soportó bastante bien al salvaje Lan Wangji joven incapaz de controlarse al momento de coger, ¿por qué decía eso?, bueno, en su vida Lan Wangji le había llenado con demasiadas marcas de mordidas y juró que en algún momento de la noche las mordidas que el Lan le proporcionó en alguna parte de su piel sangró, pero muy poco le importó, realmente lo había disfrutado.</p><p>Recordando su buen humor se colocó los zapatos y trató de peinar su cabello, tomando una cinta roja cercana para atar una parte de su cabellera corta, pero al notar que no podía amarrarse soltó un bufido, no quería dejar de usar su amada cinta, por lo que pensando mucho terminó pasando la cinta por la mitad de su cabeza justo detrás de sus orejas en una diadema y amarró la cinta encima en su cabeza en un moño. Trató de acomodar aquel mechón rebelde que siempre se levantaba pero fue inútil, por lo que lo dejó así. Tomó a ChengQing que había guardado en una caja y la posó en su faja al igual que a Suibian la cual tomó en mano y salió de la habitación, tratando de caminar de la forma más normal.</p><p>Primero fue en busca de su bebé A-Yuan, las nodrizas le recibieron gustosas y le entregaron al bebé en brazos amarrando aquel trozo de tela por su cuello para que cargar al bebé fuera más cómodo, halagándolo por ser haber tenido a un bello niño completamente juicioso y callado, no era escandaloso. Soltó una sutil risa al momento de acunar a A-Yuan contra su pecho, las amables señoritas arrullaron con sólo ver la escena y salió con su broma de haber dado a luz al pequeño niño, en un comienzo las féminas se vieron confundidas pero una de ellas comenzó a asimilarlo a él y al bebé bajo las palabras de <em>"Tiene sus mismos ojos"</em>, apretó los labios para no reír.</p><p>— ¿Y quién es el padre del niño, joven maestro?.— Preguntó una curiosa nodriza acercándose al loto rojo con una pequeña sonrisa en labios, las demás mujeres que estaban cuidado de otros niños voltearon a mirar para escuchar la conversación, Wei WuXian sólo pudo pensar que todos en general en la secta Nie eran bastante chismosos, pero eso nada más le causó gracia. </p><p>— Um.—  Wei Ying ladeó la cabeza ligeramente antes de volver a balancear al dormido bebé en sus brazos y sonreír levemente mirando el rostro del pequeño A-Yuan, viendo su nariz fijamente.— Su padre es Hanguang-Jun.—  Apretó los labios para ahogar una carcajada y atrajo la frente del menor contra sus labios para dejar un beso cálido sobre la piel del bebé. Los mujeres a su alrededor soltaron una exclamación de asombro y parpadearon varías veces sin poder procesar todo por completo y se marchó antes de que pudieran seguir haciéndole preguntas, lo último que escuchó decir de una de las nodriza fue un <em>"Tiene sentido, el bebé y Hanguang-Jun tienen la nariz idéntica", </em>acompañado de un <em>"Si, si, escuché que se casaron a escondidas y...."</em> Y desde ahí dejó de colocar atención.— Ai-yah, pequeño rábano, la secta de tu tío A-Sang tiene una gran imaginación.— Dijo antes de caminar en dirección a la sala principal, su dolor ya había disminuido un poco.</p><p>No todo estaban presentes, sólo uno que otro discípulo yendo de un lado a otro pero ninguno de sus amigos estaba ahí, quedó algo desconcertado y quiso buscar con la mirada a Lan Wangji pero este tampoco estaba cerca, ni las túnicas blancas de los Lan se podían ver por los pasillos, frunció ligeramente el entrecejo por lo que decidió salir a la zona de entrenamiento dónde ahí si pudo identificar las ropas de luto de los Lan pero sólo eran los discípulos entrenando, también pudo distinguir el morado, amarillo y el verde. No tardó mucho en saber de que sectas eran, sin embargo, seguía sin ver a su tío Fengmian o a Madam Yu. Tampoco veía a su amado Lan Zhan cerca ni a Lan Qiren y ni Qingheng-Jun, su hermano tampoco se encontraba entrenando y ni tampoco su JieJie se encontraba por ahí caminando. Buscó a Wen Xu pero nuevamente no halló nada.</p><p>Al caminar unos cuantos pasillos más pudo ver al pavo real leyendo unos pergaminos que parecían importantes, por lo tanto, se escondió tras una muralla para mirar la escena. </p><p>De una habitación salió Wei Yang con algo en manos, ahí fue cuando Wei WuXian había caído en cuenta de que Jin ZiXuan estaba al cuidado de su hijo mientras él se encontraba "descansando" y los demás haciendo cosas importantes las cuales desconocía. El niño tenía una sonrisa en labios mientras jugueteaba con lo que sea que tuviera en manos, desde su posición no lograba ver mucho. </p><p>El de ropas doradas levantó su mirada del pergamino para vigilar al niño y arqueó una ceja.— ¿Qué tienes ahí?.—  Interrogó.</p><p>— Una espada.— Contestó cómo si fuera lo más normal del mundo, Wei WuXian sintió que su corazón salía de su garganta una vez vió cómo el niño balanceaba el objeto en una mano, incluso el color en el rostro del heredero de LanLing Jin perdió color.</p><p>— ¡Wei Yang, dame eso en este instante!.— Exclamó para levantarse de su asiento y correr hacía al crío el cual soltó una risa escandalosa y comenzó a correr en dirección hacía un largo pasillo, siendo seguido de inmediato por el Jin.</p><p>—  ¡En tus sueños, tío Ganso!.— Wei WuXian comenzó a reír a carcajadas. </p><p>
  <b>[ . . . ]</b>
</p><p>Luego de dar unas cuantas vueltas por casi toda la secta por fin pudo escuchar voces familiares dentro de unas habitaciones, era muy simple el distinguir la enojada voz de Madam Yu desde el otro lado de la puerta y la de Jiang Fengmian tratando de tranquilizar a la araña violeta, además de que lograba escuchar a Lan Qiren, parecían discutir algo, se cuestionó si entrar o no pero al final accedió a tocar la puerta suavemente con sus nudillos mientras que su otra mano aun sostenía al bebé.</p><p>Todo quedó en silencio, frunció el entrecejo ligeramente antes de que alguien abriera la puerta, Jiang YanLi se veía un poco molesta pero su expresión cambió a una de dulzura y cariño al mirar a su A-Xian.— JieJie.— Llamó a la chica sonriendo ampliamente.</p><p>— A-Xian, veo que ya despertaste, ¿tienes hambre?, puedo prepararte un poco de sopa de raíz de loto.— Habló ella con una sonrisa amorosa, Wei WuXian la miró por un instante antes de mirar por arriba del hombro de la fémina, pero no logró ver más allá ya que el ancho pecho de Lan Wangji se interpuso en su visión, el jade le estaba mirando fijamente sin decir nada y su expresión no era que le diera muchas explicaciones.</p><p>— Eh, si, si, tengo un poco de hambre, anoche gasté muchas energías.— Sonrió con inocencia fingida y la punta de las orejas de Hanguang-Jun se tintaron de un fuerte rosa, Jiang YanLi tan sólo volvió a reír para salir de la habitación, siendo seguida de Lan Wangji quien al estar fuera cerró con rapidez. El loto rojo volvió a fruncir en ceño, ¿Qué era lo que le estaban ocultando?, ¿por qué estaban actuando raro?; ¿por qué Madam Yu sonaba más enojada de lo normal?. Quería exigir respuestas pero una vez que los labios de su amado futuro esposo se posaron sobre los suyos propios murieron todas esas dudas y correspondió el acto.— Lan Zhan.—</p><p>— Wei Ying.—  Saludó con voz tranquila el mayor, a sus espaldas la bella doncella rió tras su manga al presencia la escena, Wei WuXian sintió algo moverse en su pecho por lo que bajó su mirada al pequeño bebé que cargaba, A-Yuan estaba despertando.</p><p>— ¡Ai-yah!, el pequeño rabanito ya esta despertando de su siesta.— Dijo en un tono suave y juguetón, llamando la atención del bebé, el cual seguía bostezando y moviendo sus manos hacía su rostro para así rascas sus propios ojos, con cuidado y cariño Lan Wangji tomó la manos del bebé entre las suyas y evitó que este se lastimara por si solo, el niño tomó con su mano uno de los dedos del Jade, al cual, sus ojos dorados parecieron iluminarse al instante, haciendo sonreír ampliamente al loto rojo.— ¡A-Yuan!, seguramente ya conoces a este bello hombre, ¿no?.— Con su mano libre golpeó con suma suavidad la punta de la nariz de su hijo con su dedo índice, sacándole una risa escandalosa al menor. Lan Wangji cerró sus párpados sintiendo su orejas arder.</p><p>— Desvergonzado.—  Murmuró y el bebé lo miró ladeando suavemente su cabeza y mirándolo fijamente con esos enormes ojos de un color plomo ligeramente oscuro, Wei Ying sentía que se iba a derretir al presencia la escena tan adorable. Arrullaba con sólo ver a Lan Zhan devolviéndole la mirada a la criatura que yacía en sus brazos y que estiraba sus manos hacía el rostro del Jade, viendo curioso esas iris doradas y riendo en el proceso. </p><p>— Lan Zhan, voy a morir de ternura, basta.— Chilló tirando su cabeza hacía atrás con un puchero en su labio inferior, Lan Wangji puso su atención en el nigromante antes de que la esquina de su labio se elevara ligeramente hacía arriba.—  ¡Lan Zhan sonreíste!.—  El mayor se sorprendió y el lóbulo de sus orejas se tintaron de rosa. — Aiyoh! Lan Zhan, te ves muy lindo sonriendo, ¿Mn?. ¿no crees lo mismo pequeño rábano?.—Dijo ahora mirando a A-Yuan.— Tu padre es muy lindo.— Bromeó y Lan Wangji sintió cómo su corazón se aceleraba por las palabras del contrario, quedando congelado y ahora sonrojado hasta el cuello. </p><p>Habían estado tan dentro de su burbuja de emoción que no notaron cómo es que Nie Huaisang había entrado en escena y trataba de memorizar lo visto anteriormente para después dibujarlo, Jiang YanLi me miró con complicidad. No quería interrumpir la tierna escena de su Didi y su pareja pero debía de hacer que su A-Xian comiera algo.</p><p>— Hanguang-Jun, A-Ying.—  Ambos mencionados voltearon a mirar al Nie menor el cual ocultaba su gran sonrisa tras su abanico.—  Lamento interrumpir su dulce momento, pero A-Ying necesita comer para recuperar energías.— Wei WuXian parpadeó varías veces sin entender y miró a su futuro esposo con notable confusión, pero este tenía sus parpados cerrados y orejas ruborizadas.— ¡Oh!, y no sólo por eso, puede que estés debilitado, A-Ying, ayer no quise estresarte pero al ver que estas mejor te llevaré a un sanador para que revisar si te encuentras bien por completo.— El loto rojo ladeó la cabeza.</p><p>— ¿Por qué debería de ir con un sanador?, ¿crees que estoy herido?.— Bien, todos estaban actuando demasiado extraño ese día, primero no le permiten estar presente a una reunión que supuso que trataba sobre la campaña SunShot, ahora A-Sang quería ver si se encontraba bien, ¡claro que estaría bien!, estuvo tres meses con Wen Qing, la mejor medico de Qishan Wen. Pero claramente eso no lo diría, era un secreto, no quería meter en problemas a su Qing-Jie.</p><p>— Por lo de...— Nie Huaisang suspiró y los hombros de Lan Wangji se tensaron, posando firmemente su mano sobre la cintura del menor, el cual, quedó más aturdido. Incluso hasta su JieJie desvió la mirada notándose afligida por algo que la verdad desconocía por completo, era obvio que ellos trataban de no mencionar algo.</p><p>— No entiendo que les está pasando hoy, ¿sucedió algo mientras dormía?.— Preguntó pero cómo los sospechaba, nadie le contestó, eso le hizo fruncir más en ceño pero prefirió cerrar la boca, tal vez se trataba de algo delicado, probablemente alguno de los discípulo enviados para exterminar las oficinas de supervisión fueron derrotados o eso quería pensar.— ¿Cómo va la guerra?, ¿ya hay estrategias para bajar del poder a Wen Ruohan?.— Dijo mientras que sostenía firmemente al bebé en sus brazos y jugueteaba con este con su dedo índice el cual fue tomado entre las manitas del pequeño. Nie Huaisang mostró una expresión de conflicto.</p><p>— A-Ying, lo mejor será que te mantengas alejado por un tiempo de todo lo que tenga que ver con esta guerra, debes descansar adecuadamente.— Se acercó al loto rojo para tomarle del brazo, ignorando la mirada afilada del Jade que estaba junto a su amigo.— Vamos, iremos con los sanadores y cuando ellos digan que te encuentras en buenas condiciones podré contarte al menos un poco de lo que sucede.—Wei WuXian frunció en ceño.</p><p>— ¿Por qué tanto empeño con eso, A-Sang?, ¿para que quieres que me revisen?, me encuentro perfectamente bien...— Se lo pensó un poco, sus caderas aun dolían pero esos eran detalles que iba a omitir, no hablaría de ese tipo de cosas en presencia de su bebé.—  Algo adolorido pero no tiene nada que ver con el tema de que me enfrenté a ejércitos Wen y esas cosas.—  Movió su mano restándole importancia hasta que su mente se iluminó con la única razón por la cual ellos actuarían de ese modo y mostró una expresión de estar dolido.—  Es por el cultivo demoniaco... ¿Verdad?.—  Debió suponerlo, en su primera vida no había interactuado mucho con Nie Huaisang luego de volverse en el Patriarca Yiling, sólo hablaron de ves en cuando, cada vez que el chico se escapaba de Nie Mingjue para verle y traer raciones para los Wen de los túmulos.</p><p>— No, no, no es por eso A-Ying.— Aseguró el joven negando con su cabeza.— Es sólo para supervisar si tu cuerpo se encuentra bien, o si tiene alguna herida que debe ser cerrada.— Esto lo dijo mirando fijamente a Lan Wangji quien tenía sus ojos cerrados y negaba con la cabeza, sin embargo, sus orejas estaban en un rosado intenso.  </p><p>— Wei Ying no tiene heridas superficiales.— Contestó Hanguang-Jun. Jiang YanLi iba a preguntar cómo es que el chico sabía eso pero al ver la expresión en su hermano menor y la del Jade, tuvo que reprimir una risa y negar con la cabeza suavemente. Si su madre se enteraba de eso probablemente trataría de matar al joven maestro Lan por desflorar a su hijo y de paso su Didi A-Cheng se uniría. El imaginar la simple escena le causaba mucha gracia.</p><p>— Pero puede tener internas, ¿no tienes algún hueso con alguna fisura o algo?.— El loto rojo negó con la cabeza.— ¿Un hueso roto?.— Otra negación.— ¿No se te rompió ningún hueso?.— El chico pareció pensarlo por un momento.</p><p>— La clavícula y unas cuatro costillas quebradas, pero eso fue hace tres meses.— Le restó importancia y el agarre de Lan Wangji hacía el menor se apretó.— Si te lo preguntas si, ya fueron tratadas esas heridas, por lo tanto ya no tengo nada, estoy bien, curado completamente ¿si?, no se preocupen.— La fémina y el Nie suspiraron al ver que el chico no sedería.</p><p>— Wei Ying es impudente, Wei Ying debería de permitir ser revisado.— Se rindió ante el pedido de los tres y al final accedió a ir a lo que era el pabellón médico, en el camino se encontró con su otro hijo aferrándose a la espalda de Jin ZiXuan mientras jalaba de la coleta de caballo de este, el cual, sin duda ya se veía resignado, sacándole una risita a Jiang YanLi. El niño al notar su presencia bajó de un salto del Jin para correr en dirección hacia ellos y aferrarse a la pierna de Wei WuXian y mirar de mala gana a Lan Wangji pero no lo echó ni dijo algún comentario ofensivo, sólo lo miró de mala manera ya que el Jade había cumplido lo que había dicho.</p><p>Había encontrado a aquel sonriente chico que en algún momento le ofreció su mano para ayudarlo y le adoptó cómo su propio hijo, lo trataba cómo tal, lo alimentó, curó sus heridas, le entregó un hogar una familia y prontamente <em>un padre.</em> Aunque lo último lo tenía en discusión y luego le reprocharía al loto rojo pero por el momento lo dejaría pasar.</p><p>— ¡A-Niang!.—  Exclamó Wei Yang estirando sus brazos hacía arriba pero los bajó al instante al ver que no podría ser cargado por el chico ya que este tenía en sus brazos a su hermano menor.—  ¿Cómo estás hoy?, el tío pavo real dijo que estabas durmiendo, ¿ya dormiste lo suficiente?, ¿me vas a seguir enseñando el cómo manejar una espada?, ¿puedo usar a Suibian?. El tío Xu me enseñó cosas básicas y el cómo sostenerlo, al igual que el tío pavo real.—El mencionado infló su pecho con orgullo.— Pero sus enseñanzas son ridículas.— Y todo orgullo salió en un resoplido, la doncella Jiang rió tas su manga.— Quiero que me enseñes tu.—</p><p>— Primero tienes que cultivador un núcleo dorado, A-Yang.— Acarició la cabeza del menor con cariño.</p><p>— A-Yang ha tenido un buen balance de energía espiritual, puede que pronto consiga un núcleo dorado.— Jin ZiXuan miró impresionado a Lan Wangji, era la primera vez que le escuchaba decir más de tres palabras. Por el contrario, Wei WuXian no se vió nada impresionado y sonrió ampliamente, captando automáticamente la atención del Jade y la mirada de berrinche de A-Yang al ver la forma tan azucarada en el que ese hombre miraba a su cuidador.</p><p>No pasó mucho tiempo para cuando Jiang YanLi cargó en sus brazos de Wei Yuan y Wei Yang se sentara junto a Lan Wangji, con el ceño fruncido y de brazos cruzados. El Jin con sólo ver esa imagen del niño no pudo evitar pensar en su futuro cuñado Jiang Cheng, el niño básicamente era un combinación de la personalidad traviesa, juguetona y en parte desvergonzada de Wei WuXian y la otra enojona de su tío Jiang Cheng. Al de ropas doradas se le obligó a salir de la habitación debido a que el loto rojo tendría que retirarse sus túnicas, cosa que al comienzo se vió algo reacio y cuando bajó su túnica interior inmediatamente A-Sang cubrió los ojos de su sobrino marcial con su abanico, el crío se quejó pero al ver las mejillas enrojecidas de Nie prefirió no preguntar.</p><p>La médico se notó avergonzada y Wei WuXian sonreía ampliamente sin tener vergüenza alguna, las orejas de Lan Wangji y su cuello se volvieron en una tonalidad rojiza. Todo debido a las incontables marcas que estaban en el cuerpo del chico, los dientes aun se definían sobre la blanca piel del joven loto rojo, y alrededor de un pezón del chico. Jiang YanLi agachó la cabeza para no reír. Habían marcas en la cintura de nigromante, marcas de las manos de Lan Wangji que en algún momento apretó con fuerza esa zona del cuerpo del menor mientras le follaba la noche anterior.</p><p>— Por lo que veo su salud se encuentra bien, pero está bajo de su paso normal, deberá de subir algunos kilos. No hay fracturas, cualquier herida que pudo haber existido se encuentra cerrada, aunque mayoría dejaron marca, cómo pueden ver.— Ayudó al joven a cubrirse.</p><p>—La herida en tu espalda que pasa por su vientre, ¿Cómo te la hiciste?.—  Preguntó Jiang Cheng que acababa de llegar, sobresaltando al loto rojo, al momento de ver la piel de su hermano menor y en el estado en el que estaba no pudo evitar voltear a mirar con furia a Hanguang-Jun, quien ni le miró ya que su vista estaba en el tapete. Jiang Cheng parecía también querer olvidar algo de su cabeza.</p><p>— La noche en la que Lotus Pier fue atacado.—  El loto morado se tensó al instante y sus puños se cerraron.— Me tomaron por sorpresa, pero me veía venir esto.— Mintió.— Por lo que coloqué talismanes de protección en cada esquina de Muelle de loto, hice que todos evacuaran, antes de encender la barrera de casa y la que creé. En fin, luché lo más que pude pero no fue suficiente, fui derrotado cuando me atacaron por la espalda.— Se encogió de hombros.— La espada me atravesó pero no evito que continuara burlándome de Wen Chao y su fracaso.— Hizo una mueca.— Jaja, no debí hacer eso.—</p><p>— A-Jie, ¿podrías llevarte a A-Yang, hay cosas que quiero preguntarle a Wei WuXian, es mejor que el niño no escuche.— El nigromante frunció en ceño, Jiang YanLi se dedicó a asentir con la cabeza ligeramente, el niño no comentó nada y se marchó siendo seguida por la fémina, la médico también se retiró para dar más privacidad a los cuatro.— Habla, ¿Qué sucedió luego del ataque?.— El loto rojo realmente no quería contestar, no podía decir que estuvo con Wen Qing y que un viejo amigo de su vida pasada de muerto había regresado para salvarle el trasero y evitar que muriera por tercera vez. No podía decir nada de eso, así que quedó en silencio por un largo rato, mirando fijamente un punto fijo en la pared, viendo una mancha que por un momento pareció tener la forma de un conejo.— Wei WuXian.—Ignoró el llamado.</p><p>— A-Ying, ¿Qué es lo que te hicieron los Wen?.—  Otro silencio, Wei WuXian estaba más entretenido viendo una lucha de unas hormigas por una migaja de pan. Sin darse cuenta del pánico que estaba generando en los otros tres presentes por su falta de respuestas, en la mente de Jiang Cheng se originaron demasiados escenarios de novela trágica con el mismo final de su hermano mayor siendo brutalmente torturado físicamente y siendo su loto blanco manchado por las impuras manos de esos perros-Wen y ese maldito Wen Chao.</p><p>La tensión se generó en el ambiente y el distraído joven ni cuenta se dió, sonrió levemente al ver que una de las hormigas se cayó e imaginó que esa hormiga era la guayaba asesina de su tiempo. Lan Wangji tenía sus manos apretando sus propias túnicas mirando con impotencia a su amado, pensando en lo que esos bastardos pudieron hacerle a su prometido. Nie Huaisang no pudo evitar sollozar y se lazó a su amigo entre llanto, pidiéndole perdón por no encontrarlo antes y evitar que le hicieran ese tipo de cosas que se estaba imaginando.</p><p>— Ah...— El loto rojo parpadeó varías veces desconcertado, perdido, sin entender del porqué la expresión de todos, por lo que lo único que hizo fue palmear la espalda de su amigo en llanto, un llanto que ni sabía a que se debía.—  Yo- — Fue interrumpido.</p><p>— Me encargaré de asesinar a todos los malditos Perros-Wen que se atrevieron a ponerte un dedo encima.— Wei WuXian arqueó una ceja.— ¡Pagaran por lo que te hicieron!, ¡les romperé sus piernas!.— Gruñó Jiang Cheng con sus ojos cristalinos, una cosa fuera que el idiota de Lan Wangji se haya acostado con su hermano, eso le valía una ver-. Ejem, ya que sabía que su hermano estaba enculado por ese Lan desde que intercambió palabras con él cuando tenían quince años, pero otra cosa era que ese asqueroso de Wen Chao haya llevado su obsesión más allá y el sólo imaginar lo que le hicieron a su hermano lo enfurecía.</p><p>— Eso es muy lindo de tu parte A-Cheng... Pero prefiero hacerlo también con mis propias manos.— Ladeó la cabeza ligeramente.— ¿Por qué ahora tienen esas caras?.— Su entrecejo se frunció con confusión para separar a su amigo Nie Huaisang y verle fijamente y así voltear a mirar a su amado.— Lan Zhan, ¿me perdí de algo?.— El mayor no contestó.</p><p>— ¡Idiota!, ¿¡cómo es que puedes seguir actuando así luego de lo que te hicieron!?.— Wei WuXian parpadeó varías veces, más por la voz entrecortada de su hermano menor, realmente no entendía nada.</p><p><em>"Sólo me descuidé un segundo."</em>— Se quejó en sus pensamientos, la batalla entre las hormigas había estado muy interesante y había olvidado por completo la pregunta que le estuvieron haciendo. Entrecerró los ojos mientras miraba fijamente un punto fijo tratando de recordar cual era la pregunta pero lo único que llegaba a su mente era el recuerdo de la vez que hizo bailar a los cadáveres justamente en los túmulos funerarios cuando la lluvia carmesí que busca un <em>melón </em>le enseñaba a usar correctamente la energía resentida. Aún recordaba la expresión en el rostro de su amigo.<em> "Realmente tenía ganas de volver a aventarme desde el pico más alto en los túmulos."</em>— Pensó divertido. </p><p>— A-Ying, sabes que... Sabes que si necesitas hablar con alguien estoy aquí, ¿si?, puede que sea un tema muy incomodo y delicado pero, puede que no lo entienda del todo pero trataré de apoyarte.— Sonrió levemente ante las palabras de su amigo, el cual estaba en modo Drama Queen On.— Realmente eres muy fuerte.— Volvió a sollozar, palmeó su cabeza suavemente cómo cuando hacía con Jin Ling cada vez que su sobrino entraba en crisis existenciales, nunca fue bueno consolando a las personas pero si se trataba de sus polluelos Juniors, era todo un consejero. Se había vuelto muy sabio gracias a los daños que sufrió en su primera vida, bien dicen que de los errores se aprende, se podría decir que aprendió los juicios que hay luego de mantener retenido por tanto tiempo dolor en su interior y el no ser comprendido al callar, al ocultar las cosas. </p><p>Mordió su labio inferior al caer en cuenta de algo importante, de algo que estuvo ignorando todo el tiempo, tratando de fingir que todo iría de maravilla, pero su cabeza le hacía pesar demasiado ello. Estaba ocultando la verdad, estaba ocultando de su viaje en el tiempo, de que sucedió en realidad, aparentado cómo una máscara de maquillaje. Sin duda aún no aprendía la lección sobre las agonizantes mentiras ocultas bajo la luz del sol, ocultándose en las sombras cómo si fuera nieve que se negara a derretirse.</p><p>—  Claro que sé que puedo contar contigo, y con Lan Zhan y A-Cheng, pero tengo que admitir que no sé que es lo que les tiene así.— Se encogió de hombros.— Hace unos momentos no estaba colocando atención.— Volteó a mirar a su amado.— ¿Cuál era la pregunta que me hicieron?.— Un tic de molestia se formó en el ojo izquierdo de Jiang Cheng y tuvo que contener las ganas de azotar al mayor con Zidian.</p><p>— Te pregunté que es lo que te hicieron los Wen.—  Recordó Nie Huaisang, tensándose casi al instante.—  Seguro que te hicieron cosas horribles...— Apretó su agarre que tenía a ambos brazos del loto rojo.</p><p>— No hicieron mucho conmigo.—  Los tres le miraron fijamente y bufó.—  Sólo fui apuñalado una vez, golpeado y rasgaron mi ropa para que muriera de frío, antes de ser tirado a los túmulos funerarios, tenían la intención de cortar mi cabeza.—  Lan Wangji se levantó de aquel asiento y se posó al lado del menor para poner su mano sobre la espalda de este y acariciar suavemente, ganando una mirada de cariño.—  No tuvo mucha suerte y caí antes de que pudiera decapitarme, pero mi cabello no tuvo la misma suerte.— Lloriqueó.—  Estaba más corto antes, aunque ya creció, tuve algunos huesos rotos pero nada que no pudiera curarse en un tiempo.—  Le restó importancia.</p><p>— ¿En serio hice todo este llanto por nada?:—  Refunfuñó en voz baja el Nie menor, todo su escenario de trágica novela se había desvanecido cómo el humo en medio de una fuerte ventisca de claridad.  </p><p>— ¿Cómo?, ¿Cómo pudiste curarte tan rápido?. — Interrogó Jiang Cheng, ganando una mirada de extrañeza por parte de Wei WuXian.</p><p>— Soy un cultivador, mis heridas no eran nada, en semanas ya me encontraba bien.— El segundo jade detuvo sus caricias y respiró hondo, tratando de asimilar las cosas y casi de manera automática tomó la muñeca de su prometido, para así posar dos dedos en un punto en especifico y ver los meridianos del chico. Si bien se sabe que Hanguang-Jun era alguien que no mostraba mucho sus emociones, pero Jiang Cheng y Nie Huaisang pudieron ver una mirada y una expresión entre se asombro y alivio, antes de acunar la mejilla de Wei Ying con su mano libre y plantar un beso sobre sus labios, uno muy rápido, era un roce.  Pero eso no evitó de que el heredero de Yunmeng fingiera vomitar antes de toser falsamente y enderezarse para nuevamente retomar su seriedad.— ¿Y eso por qué fue?.— Susurró con las mejillas ligeramente tintadas de rojo.</p><p>— Wei Ying está bien.— Ladeó la cabeza ligeramente ante las palabras del Lan.</p><p>— Eh, claro que estoy bien, ¡es lo que llevo diciéndoles desde hace cómo una hora!.— Hizo un puchero con su labio inferior.</p><p>— Mn.— </p><p>— ¿A qué te refieres de que está bien, bloque de hielo?.—  Hanguang-Jun miró con veneno a Jiang Cheng pero este lo ignoró.—  Explícate, ¿Cómo es posible de que en semanas estuvieras bien?, técnicamente no hay nada de malo pero cómo que algo me cuadra.—   Nie Huaisang miró con una ceja arqueada al Jiang.</p><p>— Lo entendí.— Dijo con una gran sonrisa el loto rojo y Lan Wangji lo miró fijamente.— Es que, entendí la referencia.—  Decidieron ignorar eso antes de que las cosas se pusieran raras.</p><p>— Los soldados Wen mintieron.— Aseguró Lan Wangji.—  Wei Ying aún tiene su núcleo dorado.—  Y ahí fue cómo si todo se aclarara para el chico, el cual su mente se iluminó y no dudó en comenzar a reír a carcajadas. Jiang Cheng le tiró un frasco en la cara a su hermano mayor para que se callara pero una vez que el objeto estuvo cerca del loto rojo, Lan Wangji lo tomó en mano fácilmente para dejarlo aun lado y sentarse al lado de su prometido, apegándolo a su cuerpo y admirando la encantadora risa de este. </p><p>— ¡Deja de reírte!.— Exigió el de ropas moradas.</p><p>— ¡No puedo!, ¡no puedo!, ¡perdón!, jajajajaja.—  Sostuvo su propio estomago.— ¿Todo este drama fue por eso?, ¿por mi "núcleo dorado derretido"?.— Apretó los labios para así relajar su expresión ante la mirada apenada mirada de su hermano menor y la de su amigo A-Sang.— Wen Zhuilu hizo ver cómo si derritiera mi núcleo dorado cuando atacaron muelle de loto.— Todos se tensaron y suspiró.—  Wen Chao lo obligó pero no lo hizo realmente.— Acarició suavemente la mano de su amado que ahora se posó sobre su cintura.— Estaba resignado, la verdad había aceptado mi destino de no volver a ser un cultivador, si ese tenía que ser mi precio a pagar por la salvación de Lotus Pier, pero cuando Wen Zhuilu golpeó mi pecho sólo provocó un sangrado, pero no derritió mi núcleo, pero tuve que fingir que fue así. Sólo selló temporalmente mi energía espiritual.— Aclaró y cómo si fuera lo que ellos necesitaban escuchar todo rastro de tristeza desapareció.— Ah, si, ya pueden dejar de escuchar a escondidas.— Dijo en un tono alto Wei WuXian, ganando miradas de confusión.</p><p>Nie Huaisang miró en dirección a la puerta cerrada y se acercó para abrirla, casi de manera automática una gran cantidad de cuerpos cayeron sobre el suyo cómo si fueran piezas de Domino. Jin ZiXuan estaba aplastando a un aturdido A-Sang quien quedó viendo estrellas, sobre el Jin se encontraba Wen Xu con el aire fuera de sus pulmones al momento en el que Qingheng-Jun cayó sobre su estomago y sobre este estaba un diablillo el cual sólo se aventó contra el adulto para ser parte de la montonera, Wei WuXian soltó una risa por el acto de su hijo mayor y estiró sus brazos para que este fuera a los suyos, cosa que el menor no dudó en hacer, aventándose contra el loto rojo y mirar desafiante a Lan Wangji luego de abrazar con firmeza a Wei Ying, el segundo Jade le dedicó una mirada de traición al niño.</p><p>Jiang YanLi soltó una suave risa, siendo acompañada por su padre, Madam Yu tan sólo fingía el no conocer a los que estaban en el suelo y Lan Qiren repetía las reglas del clan de Gusu una y otra vez ante la terquedad de su hermano, el cual no estaba dando ejemplo cómo líder de secta, pero no le iba a reclamar.</p><p>Ya estaba resignado.</p><p>— Hanguang-Jun, A-Xian.—  La doncella Jiang pasó por el lado de los otros los cuales no tenían intensiones de moverse para estirar a los brazos de Lan Wangji al pequeño Wei Yuan, el Lan se tensó al instante, era la primera vez que cargaría al bebé y comenzó a entrar en pánico, recibiendo burlas por parte de Wei Yang, pero Wei WuXian con una paciencia infinita hacía su futuro esposo le explicó el cómo cargar a la criatura, una posición cómoda y cómo aunarlo. El Jade tomó notas mentalmente e hizo lo acordado, casi de manera automática el crío se aferró al de ropas blancas por la calidez que este desprendía, trayéndole seguridad.  La fémina miró la escena encantada antes de retirarse y volver con sus padres, los cuales, estaban colocando atención al par de jóvenes, ignorando a los otros que trataban de ponerse en pie sin mucho éxito. Nie Mingjue que llegó yacía relativamente nada miró con resignación a su hermano menor. </p><p>— Hola A-Yuan.— El bebé sonrió ampliamente al ver al loto rojo y reconocerlo, mostrando solamente sus encías.— ¿Cómo está el rabanito más bello del mundo?.— A-Yuan se removió en la cobija que le envolvía, Wei Yang miraba la interacción sin soltarse al agarre que tenía al cuerpo de su cuidador. Lan Wangji por su parte estaba mirando con adoración la escena.— Mira A-Yuan, este es tu A-Die.— El cuerpo del segundo Jade se tensó al instante ante la desvergonzada declaración del loto rojo, Wei Yang se atragantó con su propia saliva al igual que Jiang Cheng a sus espaldas.</p><p>— Wei Ying.—  ¡Oh!, ese tono de regaño, sin duda había extrañado escuchar a su futuro esposo estando tan avergonzado. </p><p>— Ya, ya, ya paro.—  Soltó una suave risa.— Pero no puedes negar la realidad, Lan Zhan.—</p><p>El mencionado resopló con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.</p><p>— Mn.—  </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>¡Lamento lo tarde en el que publiqué el cap!, siempre suelo actualizar entre las 11 u 11:30 de la mañana pero esta vez me dormí, ando en semana santa y pues aprovecho para dormir hasta la 1 de la tarde JAAJAJAJAJ. Yo aprovecho eh.<br/>Espero el cap les haya gustado, cómo siempre, recuerden dejar su apoyo a la historia, dejar su voto y comentar que tal les pareció.<br/>¡Ah si!, hay portada nueva y el name cambió OLE!, me da risa porqué en un comienzo antes de publicar el primer cap ya tenía toda la historia planeada, pero al chile que soy mala con los nombres  pude el de "For a Diferrent Future", pero por mucho que lo leyera no me gustaba el resultado, sentía que le faltaba algo, algo que enfocaba más el trama hasta que se me ocurrió.<br/>Desire = Deseo.</p><p>Desire: For a Different Future.</p><p>Ahora la historia va a tomar más sentido, no daré detalles, jijiji, si doy detalles se arruinará el final.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Capítulo 26: Destronando el sol.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Capítulo con muchas referencias potentes, aviso.<br/></b><br/>[...]</p><p>
  <em><b>"</b> Si cada belleza tuviera tener un final feliz,<br/>¿Habría cuentos circulando en este mundo?,<br/>una polilla nace si no se atreve a perseguir ese fuego<br/>¿Cómo sería esta espectacular vida?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cómo la seda enredada,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>como los grilletes decorados.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>O revoleteando y cayendo como esos copos de nieve</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Que hermoso es vivir hasta la muerte. </em>
  <b>"</b>
</p><p><br/><b>Unspeakable Yearn.</b><br/><b><span class="u">Indescribable longing.</span></b>— </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>E l   J i n   P e n d  e j o.</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>Se encontraba caminando a paso rápido por el largo pasillo que daba a la sala de reuniones, hace tan sólo unas horas acababa de despertar de una siesta por la tarde luego de haber jugado con A-Yang y unas espadas de madera, sin duda esa actividad le dejó exhausto. Habían transcurrido unas cuantas semanas desde que regresó, además de que se había programado una reunión importante entre las sectas para hablar sobre que iban a hacer a partir de ese momento acerca sobre derribar a Wen Ruohan teniendo a su hijo menor derrotado y el mayor estando de su lado. Además de que la gran mayoría de las oficinas de supervisión habían caído completamente derribadas, ahí es cuando los líderes se enteraron que fue Wei WuXian quien se hizo cargo de destruir la gran parte de oficinas y enfrentándose contra los Wen.</p><p>Comenzó a recapitular las cosas, luego de despertar alimentó a A-Yuan para hacerle dormir, Madam Yu había dejado a YanZhu y a JanZhu a cargo del bienestar del bebé mientras que la reunión se llevaba a cabo, el loto rojo no puso problema, después de todo, ambas mujeres eran cercanas a Yu Ziyuan y eran de completa confianza, no debía de temer.</p><p>Peinó su alborotada cabellera rápidamente mientras que acomodaba a ChenQing en su faja y al otro lado se encontraba Suibian. Sonrió casi de manera automática al ver su espada, estaba feliz, en esta vida no había perdido su núcleo dorado, eso le aliviaba, ya no tenía que esquivar preguntas del porqué no llevaba su espada consigo, o que le llamaran arrogante, o que chismearan diciendo que había remplazado su querida espada por su flauta. Suspiró, calmando su corazón, debía de estar tranquilo, las cosas serían diferentes, vencerían a Wen Ruohan y tendría que evitar que Jin Guangshan se  obsesionara con su poder y darle protección a los Wen de la rama medicinal.</p><p>Tenía muchas cosas en las cuales pensar y eso realmente le frustrada, eran demasiadas que no entraban cada una en orden en su cabeza, generándole algunas jaquecas. Por desgracia, no llevaba consigo sus notas, sus notas habían quedado justamente en muelle de loto, Yunmeng Jiang, estaba feliz porqué el hogar de su hermano y familia estuviera intacto, que los hogareños de Lotus Pier estuvieran vivos al igual que los discípulos Jiang, todos habían regresado a Muelle de loto, sanos y a salvos. Cuando se encontrara nuevamente con Lan Xichen le agradecería por haber cuidado de esas personas.</p><p>Frenó en seco al caer en cuenta de algo que en su momento no cuestionó debido a las circunstancias. </p><p>¿Por qué el primer Jade estaría paseando cerca de Yunmeng?. <br/>En ese instante no le preguntó, estaba demasiado estresado pensando en los Wen y en Wang LingJiao, quien aparecería para provocar problemas. Tenía una gran cantidad de pensamientos que la duda de querer saber el porqué el Lan apareció justo en el momento exacto para ayudarlo, pero no se quejaba, le fue de bastante apoyo y ayudó a que un peso más se deshiciera de sus hombros. Pero la incertidumbre continuaba ahí.</p><p>— Le preguntaré luego.— Murmuró para si mismo y entrar a la sala.— Ya llegué.— Anunció a las personas cercanas quienes resultaron ser su familia, Jiang Fengmian se encontraba junto a Qingheng-Jun ambos hablaban sobre algún tema al cual parecía ser uno trivial ya que ambos adultos se notaban tranquilos mientras que el primero bebía de una copa de vino y el segundo se abstenía al alcohol, tomando de su taza de té. Madam Yu se encontraba con la frente en alto sentada cómodamente en su lugar junto a una tranquila Jiang YanLi la cual sonrió con cariño al verle. Iba a seguir analizando quienes estaban presentes pero una vez que visualizó al líder de la secta Jin dió media vuelta.— Y ya me voy.— Dijo con toda la disposición de irse.</p><p>— ¿A dónde crees que vas?. — Jiang Cheng le detuvo en su huida, tomándolo del brazo para luego jalarlo hacía él y obligarlo a quedarse a su lado.— Que ni se te ocurra irte o te voy a romper las piernas para que te quedes aquí.— Amenazó el menor, Wei WuXian hizo una mueca.— Padre y madre dijeron que debes estar presente para lo que van a anunciar.— Eso despertó el interés en el chico.</p><p>Arqueando una ceja dijo: — ¿Sobre qué es el anuncio y porqué debo estar presente?.—  El loto morado de encogió de hombros antes de cruzarse de brazos.— ¿Para que o qué?.—</p><p>— No me preguntes a mi, pregúntale a Nie Huaisang, estoy seguro que él se sabe el chisme completo.— Wei WuXian ahogó una carcajada mordiendo su labio inferior.— Ah, cierto.— Y cómo si recordara algo agarró de la oreja a su hermano mayor, el cual soltó un chillido de todo menos masculino, Jin ZiXuan incluso volteó a mirar creyendo que su prometida se había lastimado y estaba dispuesto en ir a ayudarla, sin embargo, sólo se encontró la escena de los hermanos de la mayor y escuchando los chillidos del loto rojo, apretó los labios y agachó la cabeza para no reír.—   ¡¿Cómo es eso de que andan diciendo de que diste a luz a mi sobrino y que Lan Wangji es el padre!?.— Esta vez las quejas pasaron a ser risas pero se frenaron al instante por otro jalón poco cariñoso.</p><p>—  ¡Ay!, ¡cuidado!, ¡duele, duele!.—  Volvió a reír y a quejarse.— Te juro que eso no es verdad.— Jiang Cheng lo miró incrédulo.</p><p>— ¿Acaso me viste la cara de estúpido?.— Interrogó el heredero de Yunmeng.</p><p>— Pues...—  Wei WuXian se hizo el pensativo y una vena de furia se inflamó en la frente del menor, Zidian en su dedo soltó ardientes y purpuras chipas.</p><p>— ¡Tu!.— Le señaló para luego suspirar y acariciar su entrecejo, repitiendo una y otra vez en su cabeza <em>"Paz mental, paz mental, pan con vegetal".</em> Se detuvo y su estomago rugió levemente, Ah, su mal humor se debía al hambre.—  Claro que sé que son cosas inventadas, eres hombre, los hombres no pueden dar a luz a bebés, tu y ese bloque de hielo andante no tuvieron ese tipo de contacto antes, uhg, hablar de eso contigo es horroroso.— La sonrisa de diversión en el rostro del loto rojo se ensanchó y el rostro de Jiang Cheng enrojeció, cómo si acabara de recordar algo vergonzoso.— Lo que sea que hacen los mangas-costadas... ¡Ya deja de mirarme así!.—Jaló la mejilla del mayor y este le devolvió el agarre con fuerza, comenzando una mini guerra en la que por alguna razón misteriosa Jin ZiXuan se vió involucrado. </p><p>— ¿Debo preguntar?.— Dijo Wen Xu quien recién llegaba, sus ropas no eran de un Wen, al estar quedándose con los Lan sus vestiduras fueron cambiadas a la ropa de discípulos de los Lan de Gusu, su apariencia era de un joven apuesto y con una expresión amable, se podía llegar a pensar rápidamente que el chico era de Recesos de las nubes, sin embargo, no portaba ninguna cinta en su frente, por lo tanto, la idea era descartada.  </p><p>— No, no debes preguntar.— Contestó Lan Wangji con la frente en alto pero mirando encantado a su amado, el cual ahorcaba al Jin con su antebrazo mientras Jiang Cheng jalaba de los cabellos de su hermano y daba <em>"accidentales"</em> rodillazos al estomago del pavo real.</p><p>— Esta bien, no pregunto.—  </p><p>Pasado un rato Madam Yu tuvo que interferir en la lucha de los tres chicos y regañarlos para que portaran la seriedad de sus sectas, al ya estar todo en orden cada quien fue a su sitio, por suerte, Nie Mingjue organizó a los Jiang justo al lado de lado de los Lan, sin embargo, colocaron a los discípulos Jin frente a los de Muelle de Loto, Wei WuXian hizo una mueca de desagrado al reconocer algunos rostros, apretó a ChenQing en su mano izquierda al recordarlos, esos Jin fueron las personas que retuvieron a los Wen, que los maltrataron, quienes se atrevieron en matar a Wen Ning, en hacer pasar por hambre a su bello rabanito y a la abuela. Tomó aire para tranquilizarse, nada de eso había sucedido aún, aún no tenía razones para odiarlos, no tenía razones para matarlos, los Wen estaban a salvo cerca de las cabañas construidas a las afueras de los túmulos, no había nada que temer ni de que preocuparse.</p><p>Por lo que ya más tranquilo se dedicó a beber de su vino en silencio, sin ni siquiera colocar atención a lo que estuvieran hablando, estaba seguro de que trataba sobre la guerra y el cómo se enfrentarían a Wen Ruohan, de eso no había duda, hasta que un comentario de Jin Guangshan provocó que su sangre hirviera y frunciera en ceño, aquel sorbo de su copa pasó de tener un sabor dulce a uno amargo y reacio. </p><p>— ¿Y que es lo que se hará con ese Wen?.— Preguntó el líder de la secta Jin con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras miraba fijamente a Wen Xu y bebía del vino que le ofrecieron. Los demás simplemente miraron la escena, el hijo de Wen Ruohan se encontraba dentro del grupo de de los Lan, justo al lado de su amado Lan Zhan y manteniéndose en silencio mientras agachaba la cabeza. </p><p>— Su nombre es Wen Xu.— Habló primero Qingheng-Jun con su  ceño fruncido y con voz que hacía notar su disgusto ante las palabras del Jin mujeriego, el cual, se tensó. Jin Guangshan no había caído en cuenta de la presencia del líder de la secta Lan, que este se encontraba presente, portando una elegancia casi majestuosa, pareciendo a simple vista un inmortal, su mirada era ahora una afilada y amenazante, Wen Xu se encogió en su sitio.— Él está de nuestro lado desde el comienzo, una vez que la campaña SunShot se dió a conocer, gracias a él supimos la gran mayoría de lugares en dónde se encontraban las oficinas de supervisión, a sido un gran apoyo para esta batalla, así que no entiendo el porqué de su interés, líder de la secta Jin.— Lan Qiren parpadeó varías veces antes de carraspear y enderezarse de igual forma.</p><p>— Lo que sea que se haga con el joven Wen Xu no será de su incumbencia.— El rostro del Jin se contrajo y se volvió en uno de eminente ira contenida.— Wen Xu se encuentra bajo el cuidado de la secta Lan, por lo tanto, la secta Lan decidirá su destino luego de que la guerra acabe.— Finalizó el maestro Lan, dejando el salón en completo silencio.</p><p>— Si es así, entonces no puedo esperar nada más que ver que Gusu use su lema sobre ser justos.— Dijo con una sonrisa tensa en su rostro mirando con completo disgusto a ambos Lan, pero estos ni importancia le dieron. Wei WuXian sintió su pecho arder con rabia y colocó su copa de vino con fuerza sobre la mesa, generando un estrepitoso golpe que hizo sobresaltarla  al pobre de Nie Huaisang quien se había quedado medio dormido durante la discusión.— ¿Sucede algo <em>cultivador demoniaco?</em>.— Enfatizó la última palabra y los Jiang fruncieron en ceño notablemente.</p><p>— Nada realmente.— Respiró hondo para sonreír de la manera más falsa posible, mientras ladeaba la cabeza levemente.— Lamento la interrupción, prosigan.— Se aclaró la garganta para volver a darle un muy largo trago al liquido, nada más para aligerar sus enormes ganas de querer enterrar tres metros bajo tierra al Jin.</p><p>Luego de ello Nie Mingjue fue quien tomó la palabra antes de que el líder Jin saliera con una de sus estupideces y volviera el ambiente más incomodo, algunas propuestas se dieron lugar en la conversación sobre el ataque que darían contra el palacio del Sol, al fin de cuentas la decisión fue dar un ataque sorpresa en algún momento de un descuido de Wen Ruohan para así terminar todo de raíz, quien dió las indicaciones y la guía ilustrada del mapa de Qishan fue Wen Xu, siendo de gran ayuda al momento de generar estrategias, Jin Guangshan tuvo que morderse la lengua al ver que no podía hacer nada contra ese Wen, menos cuando parecía que las oras tres sectas le protegían, y más con aquel curioso cultivador demoniaco, el discípulo principal de Yunmeng Jiang. No parecía ser la gran cosa, al menos desde su perspectiva de alguien altivo.</p><p>Cuando a sus oídos llegó el rumor del primer hereje en el mundo del cultivo, que fue contra lo natural, imaginó a un ser completamente lleno de maldad y sediento de poder, una oportunidad para obtener ganancias y ser el más poderoso de todas las sectas,  aprovecharse de aquel muchacho y buscar una manera de manipularlo o intimidarlo, sólo por esa razón asistió a la reunión que el líder Nie programó, sino hubiese sido por un sirviente de su secta nunca se hubiera enterado de la reunión, ya que su hijo no parecía haber tenido la disposición de informarle y Madam Jin ni le dirigía la palabra. </p><p>Una vez había llegado tomó asiento y esperó a que alguien le atendiera, cosa que se demoró demasiado en suceder, miró con completo disgusto la poca cordialidad de los sirvientes de la secta Nie. Había estado buscando con la mirada a aquel cultivador demoniaco que había destruido casi la mayoría de oficinas de supervisión y que fue capaz de crear una nueva rama del cultivo. Imaginaba a alguien grande e impotente, con la mirada sombría, al cual podría sacarle provecho, buscaría una forma para aliarse, sin embargo... Sus expectativas recayeron demasiado. </p><p>— ¿En serio ese es el aterrador e infame cultivador demoniaco?.— Le preguntó a alguien que pasaba cerca suyo pero esta persona le ignoró. Lo que menos esperaba encontrarse era aun joven delgado de corto cabello, con una estatura baja y que ahora estaba siendo regañado por el heredero de la secta Jiang.</p><p>Bueno, de todas formas era poderoso o eso supuso, algo debía de sacar de ahí. </p><p>
  <em>Oh, pobre cosita fea.</em>
</p><p>— Quedando ya todo planeado, nos gustaría informar sobre algo muy importante, la verdadera razón en la que se pidió programada esta reunión.— Dijo Jiang Fengmian mientras que tomaba de la mano a su esposa la cual trataba de no sonreír por el tacto de su amado hacía ella y carraspeó.— Era para dar la noticia oficial sobre un compromiso.— Los demás se vieron muy interesados de en esto y Qingheng-Jun amplió su sonrisa, intercambiando miradas rápidas con el Jiang antes de asentir ligeramente con la cabeza.</p><p>Lan Wangji miró a su padre por un momento antes de volver a mantener su inexpresivo rostro en alto.  </p><p>— ¿Un compromiso?, ¿una alianza entre sectas?.—  Preguntó con interés Jin Guangshan mientras que jugueteaba con la copa entre sus dedos.— ¿Quiénes son los afortunados?.—</p><p>Wei WuXian no estaba colocando atención, estaba centrado en contener sus ganas de asesinar a ese Jin en ese mismo instante, sus manos temblaban en puños al tratar de controlarse y respirar lentamente, incluso pareciendo que se quedaría dormido en cualquier momento.</p><p>— No es una alianza, es un compromiso en la que ambos jóvenes están dispuestos a unirse.— Aclaró con una amable sonrisa tensa Jiang Fengmian.— Qingheng-Jun.— Llamó al Lan y este asintió.</p><p>— Es un honor en hacer oficial ya el compromiso de mi hijo menor con el joven maestro Wei.— Wei WuXian casi se atraganta al oír su nombre y sus mejillas se tintaron ligeramente de rojo para así sonreír ampliamente, las exclamaciones de asombro por parte de los Jin no se hicieron esperar mientras que los Nie ya se lo veían venir, debido a los chismes que se esparcieron sobre ambos cultivadores y el bebé que se decía que era hijo de ambos y que fue concebido por el cultivador demoniaco. Lan Wangji tenía sus orejas completamente tintadas de rosa, tensando los hombros.</p><p>— Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan.—  Le llamó y este le miró con un brillo especial en sus orbes doradas.— ¿Tu sabía sobre esto?.— El jade negó con la cabeza y soltó una suave risa antes de casi arrastrarse para quedar al lado de su amado, procurando no llamar mucho la atención de los otros, sin desvanecerse su gran sonrisa.</p><p>— ¿Con el cultivador demoniaco?, ¿acaso es una broma?.— Preguntó incrédulo Jin Guangshan. </p><p>— ¿Le parece que nuestra secta es un lugar de chistes y bromas, líder de la secta Jin?.— Declaró con enojo y mirada afilada la araña violeta mientras levantaba su barbilla en alto.—  ¿Tiene algún inconveniente o problema contra este compromiso?, ¿alguna objeción?. Y para aclarar, ese "cultivador demoniaco".—  Hizo las comillas con sus dedos, enfatizando cada palabra con furia.—  Cómo usted le llama, claramente posee un nombre de cortesía y ese mismo es Wei WuXian, discípulo principal de la secta Yunmeng Jiang y mi hijo adoptivo así que más le vale tener algo de respeto ante los hijos de otros líderes de secta.—  Finalizó con completa autoridad y dominio, estremeciendo a más de uno y su esposo la miró con adoración.</p><p>Dada las circunstancias se dió casi por finalizado la reunión para abrir paso a un delicioso banquete, algunos discípulos se acercaron hacía Wei WuXian para felicitarlo por su compromiso con el segundo Jade, este les dedicó una gran sonrisa, era extraño recibir ese tipo de trato tan agradable, más cuando no eran ningún misterio para nadie el saber de dónde proviene su poder, pero sin duda no se quejaba de ello.</p><p>Todo era brillo y sonrisas, el pequeño grupo de amigos se encontraba reunido mientras brindaban, caso que no era Hanguang-Jun, este bebía de su taza de té mientras que un desvergonzado loto rojo se recostaba en su pecho, ganando miradas de resignación por parte de su hermano menor y de emoción por parte de Wen Xu. Hasta que una voz molesta inundó los oídos del grupo, volteando a mirar con una ceja arqueada al Jin que se había dignado en acercarse.</p><p>— Wei WuXian.— Espetó el Jin cuyo rostro la verdad no le sonaba en lo más mínimo.—  He escuchado que usted antes de seguir el camino torcido eras un gran espadachín.— El agarre que Lan Wangji tenía a la cintura de su prometido se intensificó. — Así que vine aquí para comprobar si esos chismes son una verdad, te reto a un duelo de espadas para demostrar quien es el mejor, cultivador demoniaco, sin usar ninguno de tus sucios trucos.— Los jóvenes apretaron los puños con clara expresión de desagrado, Jin ZiXuan al notar el alboroto se acercó, ya que un circulo se formó al rededor de los involucrados, dónde toda la atención estaba en ellos, al ver a su primo palmeó su propia frente fingiendo que no conocía a ese Jin.</p><p>Wei WuXian le miró de arriba hacía abajo para volver a hacer lo mismo cómo unas cinco veces, analizando a aquel oponente, ciertamente su físico era una mierda, el Jin le ganaba en mucha masa pero tal parece que de grasa ya que de tener músculos, lo dudaba totalmente.— ¿Para que o qué?.—Preguntó con un tono aburrido bebiendo tranquilamente de su vino, el rostro del Jin se contrajo.</p><p>— ¡Que gran arrogancia!, ¡ya te lo dije antes, cultivador demoniaco!.— Wei WuXian ladeó la cabeza sonriendo levemente.</p><p>— Ah, ¿si?, bueno, repítelo, no estaba escuchando.— Sentenció mientras hacía un leve ademán con su mano.—  Estaba concentrado viendo la mosca detrás de ti, es bastante interesante ver cómo volaba, en fin, ¿Qué decías?.— Jiang Cheng a su costado tuvo que cubrir su boca para no reír y Nie Huaisang quien acababa de acercarse tapó su sonrisa con su abanico. </p><p>—  ¡Irrespetuoso!, ¡¿Quién te crees que eres Wei WuXian?!.— Exclamó con su rostro completamente rojo de la ira y posando su mano sobre la empuñadura de su espada, Lan Wangji se puso a la defensiva, imitando la acción contra Bichen pero el suave roce de la mano del Loto rojo lo detuvo.— ¡Demasiada altives y arrogancia para ignorar a las personas!.— Exclamó con completa fuerza y lleno de indignación ante el trato indiferente del joven chico.— ¡¿Es que acaso no tienes idea de con quién estas hablando?!.— </p><p>— ¿Conoces a ese Jin?.—  Le preguntó un discípulo Nie a Jin ZiXuan. </p><p>— Ah...— Quedó en silencio y desvió la mirada con vergüenza.—  Es mi primo.— Contestó brevemente.</p><p>—Bueno, tu primo parece que no tiene ni idea de con quien habla, está tratando de enfrentar a Wei WuXian, el primer cultivador demoniaco y para mucho más, el prometido de Hanguang-Jun.— El pavo real cerró sus párpados, en verdad mayoría de su familia son unos tontos sin cerebro y sin sentido común.</p><p>— Es adoptado.—  Finalizó para alejares rápidamente e ir con la familia de su prometida, Jiang YanLi se veía tensa al presenciar la conversación y ni hablar de la madre de esta la cual trataba de ser apaciguada por su futuro suegro.  </p><p>— ¡Oh!, ¿Qué comes que adivinas?.— Bebió otro trago.—  A fin de cuentas, ¿Quién eres tu?.— El Jin con problemas de peso frunció aun más en ceño mientras le señalaba con su dedo índice, gritando un fuerte "<em>¡TU!",</em> lleno de indignación.— ¿Yo?, ¿Cómo puedes ser yo?.— Preguntó burlón.— Estoy seguro de que yo no carezco de inteligencia.— Parpadeó varías veces con inocencia.— No podría decir lo mismo de usted Jin... Jin... Jin, eh... Lan Zhan.— Llamó a su amado.— ¿Sabes quién es él?.—</p><p>— No.—  Contestó Lan Wangji.</p><p>— Ah,  bueno, en fin, no pienso enfrentar a alguien que ni siquiera conozco, además, has sido demasiado irrespetuoso, avergüenzas a tu secta, les estas haciendo perder la cara ante tu actitud y tu gritos, se supone que esto es un banquete, no un campo de entrenamiento, come y calla.—Sugirió con tranquilidad, dándose la vuelta y tomando la mano de su amado Hanguang-Jun para retirarse, sin embargo, el sonido de una espada siendo desvainada le alertó al instante y antes de poder darse la vuelta por completo vió el filo del arma cerca de su rostro pero este fue repelado rápidamente por el frío y bello resplandor de Bichen, alejando casi al instante al Jin que se atrevió a atacarle, su prometido se posó frente suyo sin dejar de apuntar su espada en dirección al de ropas doradas que yacía en el suelo con una expresión de completa furia. </p><p>— Aléjate.—  Espetó Hanguang-Jun con fuego desbordando de sus ojos, el padre del Lan se sintió orgulloso de su hijo al reaccionar de esa manera al proteger a su futuro yerno. Lan Qiren a su lado suspiró con derrota y se mantuvo en silencio. No tardó mucho para que los murmullos se extendieran a lo largo de la gran sala.</p><p>— ¡TU!, ¡Cómo es que te atreves!.— Nie Huaisang dió un paso al frente sin dejar de abanicar su rostro, Lan Wangji retrocedió sin bajar a Bichen y manteniendo a su amado detrás de él, mientras que Jiang Cheng se hacia al lado de su hermano y Zidian soltaba chispas, al igual Wen Xu pero este no poseía armas sin embargo su mirada era una de notable enojo.</p><p>— No, ¿Cómo es que tu te atreves a provocar este alboroto en una reunión importante para todas las sectas?.—  Nie Mingjue se atragantó con su vino al ver a su hermano menor hablando sin ni siquiera verse nervioso o asustado, Wei WuXian sonrió ante esto.— A-Ying tiene completa razón al decir que estás haciendo ver muy mal a tu secta, está en su completo derecho, más aún que has tratado de atacar al prometido del segundo joven maestro Lan, es deshonroso para usted y LanLing Jin.— Le señaló con su abanico y teniendo una expresión de seriedad, el Jin se estremeció.</p><p>— ¿Prometido?, ¡ese matrimonio será una abominación!, ¡ambos son hombres, no es nada correcto!, ¡indecente y ciertamente mal visto!.—  Exclamó con voz que detonaba su desagrado, la tensión no hizo más que aumentar de sobre manera y el rostro de A-Sang se volvió en uno sombrío.— ¡Amenos que ese cultivador demoníaco sea una mujer en secreto!, ¡De todas formas no serviría nada más que una máquina para engendrar bebés!.— Exclamó y está vez Jiang Fengmian dió un paso al frente, al igual que la matriarca de Yunmeng, claramente ambos no se veían muy felices que digamos y por primera vez Jiang YanLi le dedico una mirada cargada de odio hacia alguien. Ciertamente era cómo ver la expresión de la araña violeta en el rostro de su hija.</p><p>— Mida sus palabras, discípulo Jin.— Exclamó Lan Qiren. Wei WuXian en verdad comenzó a sentirse algo incómodo con la situación y cada vez veía más cómo su amado futuro esposo estaba tentado en cortar la garganta de aquel joven, en parte quería que lo matara, pero por otra no quería su Lan Zhan perdiera el tiempo escuchando las estupideces de aquel Jin.</p><p>Por lo tanto, intervino de inmediato.— ¡Ai-yah!, Que mala memoria tengo en verdad.— Pasó a un lado de Hanguang-Jun para quedar frente a este y posar suavemente su mano sobre la muñeca de Lan Wangji y bajar el filo de Bichen.— Porqué claramente no recuerdo haber pedido tu opinión al respecto de lo que pensabas de mi compromiso con Hanguang-Jun, tampoco recuerdo si mis padres te hayan preguntado que opinas o que el líder de la secta Lan se hubiera tomado las molestias de buscar la opinión de un discípulo Jin.— Todos en el salón quedaron completamente en silencio y casi de inmediato Wen Xu comenzó a reír, siendo acompañado de Nie Mingjue, el primero apoyado en el segundo para evitar caer.</p><p>— ¡Tu!, ¡Eres un– — Fue interrumpido por el sonido de un látigo siendo sacado a la luz, Jiang Cheng tenía a Zidian en mano y una sonrisa demasiado aterradora en su rostro, estremeciendo casi de inmediato al Jin. Está vez el pavo real supo que debía de intervenir, al menos pedir para que perdonaran al idiota de su primo, por lo que algo abochornado se acercó para posarse al lado de su familiar el cual no se había levantado aún del suelo.</p><p>— Hanguang-Jun, Wei WuXian, pido perdón por el comportamiento impulsivo de mi primo Jin ZiXun y sus absurdas palabras, ciertamente está cometiendo una equivocación al hablar de ustedes de manera inadecuada y ser irrespetuoso, pero pido un poco de clemencia por él.— Pidió Jin ZiXuan. Lan Wangji le dedicó una frívola mirada al Jin.— Le aseguro que una vez que estemos en LanLing Jin recibirá su merecido castigo por ser tan torpe y soez.— Jin ZiXun se vió indignado.</p><p>Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, Jin Guangshan se acercó con una tensa sonrisa en su rostro.— Es bueno ver de qué las cosas se han apaciguado, pero no creo que mi sobrino deba de recibir un castigo tan injusto cuando todos pudimos ver perfectamente cómo es que el cultivador demoníaco a provocado al joven maestro Jin.— Jiang Cheng arqueó una ceja y Lan Wangji tensó su agarre a Bichen.— Así que para resolver todo este problema lo más adecuado sería que el cultivador demoníaco se disculpe con mi sobrino por su falta de educación y respeto.— Jiang YanLi tronó sus nudillos, lista para proporcionar unos buenos puñetazos si era necesario, su madre le apoyo imitando la acción y Jiang Fengmian tensó la mandíbula.</p><p>— ¿Disculpe?.— Exclamó Wei WuXian, ganando una mirada severa del líder de la secta Jin, pero esa misma mirada se la pasó por el culo, importándole poco lo que opinara, realmente ahora sí que no estaba de humor.— Con todo respeto líder Jin pero cabe el resaltar que hace un momento me encontraba muy bien y cómodo junto a mi familia, fue este discípulo suyo que llegó a opacar mi paz con tal de demostrar su inexistente grandeza.— Recalcó lo último.</p><p>— El que deberá de disculparse sería su sobrino, Líder Jin, al ser tan poco tolerable, irritable e irreverente con mi futuro yerno.— Qingheng-Jun se acercó hasta quedar al lado de su hijo, con la postura recta y demostrando plenamente la elegancia de un Lan, incluso sus palabras fueron dicha en un tono apacible pero lleno de autoridad.</p><p>— Je je, las cosas son sólo un mal entendido, Qingheng-Jun, su futuro yerno.— Tal parecía que sus palabras salieron forzadas.— Fue el que comenzó todo esto, sólo debía de aceptar el reto que mi sobrino le pidió, pero mira lo que llevó la arrogancia de ese joven.— El loto rojo bufó.</p><p>— Claramente el Joven maestro Wei mostraba signos de negar aceptar el reto, fue su discípulo el cual lo comenzó a obligar, eso deja mucho que decir de su secta, Líder Jin.— Está vez habló Nie Mingjue notablemente molesto y Wen Xu el cual continuaba a su lado apoyó sus palabras con unos leves asentimientos de cabeza.</p><p>— Jum.— Jin Guangshan se notó disgustado y su falsa sonrisa se desvaneció casi por completo. Wei WuXian quería burlarse, pero estaba más conmovido por la manera en la que su familia le estaba defendiendo.— Supongo que las cosas se quedarán sin resolver, entonces, dejemos hasta aquí está discusión.—</p><p><em>"Claro, cómo siempre huyendo como un cobarde cuando tiene las cosas en su contra." </em>— Opinó molesto Wei WuXian y todo el grupo se dispersó, pero él continuaba aferrado al brazo de Lan Wangji, el Lan ya había guardado su espalda y le volteó a mirar.— Lan Zhan, ¿Qué tal si seguimos disfrutando el banquete y fingimos que nada de esto sucedió?.— Sugirió con una gran sonrisa.</p><p>— Mn.— Fue la respuesta de Lan Wangji.</p><p>No mucho después el banquete terminó y cada quien fue a su habitación respectiva para descansar, el día posterior a ese iba a ser muy ajetreado y todo debido a que seguirían enfrentando a los Wen que aún se encontraban bajo el mando de Wen Ruohan.</p><p>Se despidió de su familia y de sus amigos con una gran sonrisa y entusiasmo, estaba muy animado, realmente parecía que el incómodo momento con ese Jin Zi- A saber Dianxia quien era porqué la verdad que ya hasta olvidó el nombre.</p><p>Ciudad fantasma justamente en la mansión paraíso Xie Lian estornudó y su amado esposo le miró confundido y le tendió una manta para cubrir sus hombros con esta misma y abrigarlo.</p><p>— ¿Te encuentras bien Gege?.— Preguntó Hua Cheng.</p><p>— Si San Lang, no sucede nada sólo que hay alguien que no tengo ni idea de quién es y usaron mi nombre cómo si yo supiera de quién se trata.— Explicó con tranquilidad dedicándole una bella sonrisa a la calamidad.</p><p>En fin, ni Dianxia tenía idea del nombre de ese Jin, por lo tanto, prosigamos. Parecía que nada de lo ocurrido le afecto en algo, su humor continuaba siendo uno de un revoltoso chico sonriente, trayendo paz a los que le rodeaba y tranquilizando al instante a Madam Yu<em> (aunque está no lo demostró.)</em> Y a su JieJie.</p><p>Antes de llegar a su alcoba primero fue en busca de su bebé A-Yuan en compañía del segundo joven maestro Lan, El de orbes doradas miraba con adoración la escena del Loto rojo acunando en sus brazos al pequeño niño. Luego de ello, buscaron a A-Yang, el pequeño había estado jugando con una espada de madera bajo la supervisión de unos sirvientes cercanos a su amigo A-Sang, agradeció a esas personas por cuidar de su hijo y ambos de se marcharon.</p><p>Una vez juntos arreglaron a ambos críos para que fueran a dormir, mientras que Wei WuXian esperaba de que su hijo mayor se terminara de bañar solo, mientras le contaba alguna de sus travesura, Lan Wangji sostenía en brazos a un curioso A-Yuan, el cual movía sus labios y estiraba sus manos hacia la cara de Jade, sonriendo ampliamente hacia el mayor.</p><p>Fue una linda noche.</p><p>
  <b>[ . . . ]</b>
</p><p>La campaña para derribar el sol duró un año completo para poder exterminar casi todo el ejército de los Wen, en el transcurso de esos meses Lan Xichen regresó a reino inmundo con un gran ejército de cultivadores dispuestos a ayudar en la batalla Sunshot, el padre del primer jade se notó aliviado al ver a su hijo mayor sano y a salvó, con su característica sonrisa de amabilidad, incluso hasta Lan Wangji se veía realmente feliz con la llegada de su hermano.</p><p>Nie Mingjue recibió al Lan con notable felicidad al tener a su amigo de regreso sin tener rasguño alguno, Lan Xichen le miró con conmoción, se le dió una digna bienvenida y conoció a sus futuros sobrinos, cabe el resaltar que quedó en encantado con ambos y se puso muy feliz al ver la emoción en los ojos de su hermano menor cada vez que cargaba a Wei Yuan o cuando Wei Yang hacia una de sus travesuras e iba tras él para defenderle de algún castigo inofensivo que Madam Yu le daría, cómo escribir lo que hizo mal y luego mimarlo con algunos dulces, dejando a Hanguang-Jun bajo la supervisión de que el chico escribiera dichoso trabajo, ya que no confiaba en su propio hijo ya que bueno, Wei WuXian a la edad de A-Yang ciertamente fue completamente igual que él. Tan solo podía pensar en<em> "De tal palo tal astilla",</em> hasta llegó un tiempo en el cual creyó que el chico dió a luz al revoltoso mocoso. Jiang Cheng le respondió con un <em>" Te lo dije."</em> Y su bella hija tan sólo río tras su manga.</p><p>Lo que la matriarca de Yunmeng no sabía era que el mismísimo y correcto Hanguang-Jun sucumbía a los encantos del menor y terminaba escribiendo por él el castigo para luego fingir que el niño fue el que escribió todo, por obvias razones la mujer no cuestionó sus palabras, ya que bueno, era Lan Wangji, el segundo joven maestro Lan, el discípulo más recto de Gusu, con una gran pureza y pensamientos inocentes y puros, Ejem, Con Wei Ying era algo completamente diferente.<br/>Nadie sabía de algunas escapadas nocturnas que el joven Lan hacia en las noches para tener algunos encuentros con su prometido. Pero eso es cosa que solo las paredes de la habitación y la luz de la luna que les alumbraba en el acto eran testigos de ello.</p><p>Wen Yuan creció cómo un niño muy sano, Wen Qing y Wen Ning se dirigieron hacia Qinghe Nie y fueron bien recibidos por la familia Jiang y les dieron hospedaje en una de las muchas habitaciones. Cortesía de Nie Huaisang ya que el líder de la secta Nie no estaba muy conforme con eso de hospedar más Wen, no se quejaba de Wen Xu, era alguien tranquilo y en algunas ocasiones se ofrecía para colaborarle con estrategias y sirviéndole de un té de relajación cada vez que alguien le hacía enojar, además de que el loto rojo pareció haberle pedido a Wen Qing que buscara una forma para frenar la maldición de las desviaciones de Qi en Nie Mingjue, A-Sang le agradeció infinitamente a su querido amigo y la médico resignada se puso en ese labor.</p><p>Hubieron muchas buenas noticias cómo la formación del núcleo dorado del pequeño Wei Yang, tras unos largos entrenamientos finalmente dieron su fruto una tarde, Wei WuXian lloró desconsoladamente de la felicidad mientras estrujaba entre sus brazos a su retoño le cual estaba igualmente feliz pero se quejaba del contacto físico, aunque esto solamente para disimular ya que estaba encantado por la atención que le brindaba el loto rojo.</p><p>Recibió muchas felicitaciones por parte de sus tío y una mirada brillante y llena de orgullo por el prometido de su A-Niang, por primera vez no sintió ciertos celos por el Lan e incluso permitió que este se uniera al abrazo, con cuidado de no terminar estrujando a su hermano menor Wei Yang el cual no dejaba de gritar y reír felizmente.</p><p>Sus abuelos le habían dicho que cuando cumpliera los doce años recibiría su espada personal, forjada con los mejores materiales de Muelle de loto, e incluso, su futuro abuelo paterno, Qingheng-Jun aseguró que también iba a colaborar en la creación de la espada, quedando ambas familias en un acuerdo de que el arma tendría un lazo entre Yunmeng y Gusu Lan, pero ahora sólo debía de seguir cultivando su núcleo para que fuera poderoso.</p><p>Su tío Ganso, su tío Xu y A-Sang le felicitaron al instante en el que se enteraron, el primero le dió unas cuantas palmadas en el hombro, prometiéndole que cuando fuera más grande le enseñaría los movimientos Jin al momento de combatir con espada, el segundo le abrazó entre algunos sollozos asegurándole de que sería una gran cultivador y el último se unió al llanto con el Wen. </p><p>Llegado el día en el que todos estaban preparados para la batalla final se dirigieron hacía Qishan Wen, dónde ahí mismo se desató el derramamiento de sangre  justamente dónde Wen Ruohan salió para atacar y matar a todo aquel se le atravesara.  Nie Mingjue junto a Lan Xichen peleaban frente a frente con el tirano cuyo nivel de cultivo era bastante poderoso, los demás soldados Wen no temieron ante el ejercito de rebeldes y lucharon. </p><p>El sonido ensordecedor de las espadas chocando era lo que inundaba Ciudad sin noche, más la escalofriante nota de una melodiosa flauta oscura en la cual una gran neblina de energía resentida rodeaba el instrumento y a su portador. Los cuerpos caídos renacían cómo cadáveres feroces a favor de los otros clanes, derribando y matado a los Wen. Su mirada destacaba en una brillante esfera carmesí, una gran cantidad de energía resentida salía del cuerpo del joven loto rojo quien no se veía ni afectado y ni tampoco debilitado, a pesar de que estaba usando más del poder que debía, ya que no tenía consigo el amuleto del tigre estigio. </p><p>Lan Wangji manejaba con maestría a Bichen mientras que al mismo tiempo tocaba las cuerdas de su Guqin, acompañando la melodía de su prometido pero en lugar de energía resentida desprendía un gran poder de energía espiritual, sus movimientos eran delicados pero a su vez firmes y filosos, ni un pelo estaba fuera de lugar y la simple imagen de su expresión y rostro en perfil de seriedad lograba generar un gran espectáculo para Wei WuXian. En verdad que amaba a ese hombre que en todos los sentidos parecía un Dios, un inmortal que provino desde los picos de las montañas al mundo de la cultivación.</p><p>El sonoro ruido del latigazo era algo que opacaba mayormente los oídos de todos, Zidian siendo removida contra los cuerpos y chochando para dejar fuerte descargas de poder en sus victimas, Jiang Cheng poseía una expresión de dureza al acercarse a la lucha contra Wen Ruohan para dar apoyo, peleando espalda con espalda junto a Lan Xichen y frente a estos Nie Mingjue giraba a Baxia entre sus manos para dar fuertes vientos cortantes contra el tirano.</p><p>Qingheng-Jun se encontraba en la línea de defensa para proteger a los que fueron heridos y trasladados a las carpas de los médicos improvisadas dónde algunos doctores de otras sectas ayudaban a atender a los lastimados y apoyar, siendo dirigidos por la mejor doctora de Qishan Wen, Wen Qing y en compañía de su hermano menor Wen Ning. Madam Yu pese a no tener su arma espiritual con ella aún tenía su espada por lo que junto a su amiga Madam Jin enfrentaron a una gran cantidad de cultivadores Wen, sin poseer rasguño alguno encima luego de acabar con estos. </p><p>La sangre se derramaba cómo ríos sobre el suelo de Ciudad sin noche, los cuerpos se levantaban y la melodía se volvía más feroz, Wei WuXian miraba en todas la direcciones, sintiendo cierta fatiga, era demasiada energía resentida la que estaba usando, al carecer del sello de tigre estigio, aquel gran invento suyo de su primera vida, pero su peor error, sin embargo, dichoso sello fue de gran ayuda en esta guerra antes, ya que extraía el poder del mismo y lo manipulaba, ahora lo que hacia era extraer de su propio cuerpo la energía resentida y del exterior que se almacenaba en su interior. Por suerte sentía que tenía todo bajo control, estaba en sus cinco sentidos y estos mismo estaban alerta, muchas flechas fueron en su dirección pero esquivarlas fue cómo bollo comido. Incluso se tomaba las molestias de dejar de tocar y sacarle la lengua a los cultivadores que le atacaban, fue un acto muy maduro de su parte.</p><p>— ¡Deja de hacer el tonto y concéntrate, idiota!.— Le gritó su querido hermano menor y bufó para sacarle ahora le lengua a este, el cual se sintió tentado de atacarle con Zidian pero ahora el látigo estaba enrollado alrededor de la pierna de Wen Ruohan mientras que los futuros hermanos jurados atacaban con sus espadas al mayor.— ¡Tu!, ¡Wei WuXian!.— Soltó una risita antes de volver a esquivar una flecha que rozó ligeramente su mejilla.</p><p>— ¡Concéntrate A-Cheng!.— Le gritó burlón desde lo alto de una de las estatuas del palacio del Sol, esta vez en lugar de una flecha fue una espada la cual trató de atravesarlo pero detuvo el filo con Suibian, contrarrestando el ataque y casi rompiendo el hierro de la espada enemiga de un sólo golpe, el cual detonó un brillo entre negro y carmesí, generando un choque y que retrocediera unos cuantos pasos aturdido.— ¡Oye, tranquilo viejo!.— Se quejó para volver a enfundar el arma y dirigir sus labios hacia la boquilla de ChenQing y retomar la melodía.</p><p>No entendía porqué parecían comenzar a quedar en desventaja, ¡no tenía sentido!, ¡se suponía que ninguna de las sectas habían tenido bajas en los ataques de los Wen!, ¡se supone que habían mejorado!, pero tal parecía que el arduo entrenamiento por el cual pasaron los discípulos no había funcionado, lo Wen en verdad tenían un inmenso poder de cultivo que muy pocos podían igualarlo. Se sentía desesperado, más al ver túnicas blancas y moradas en el suelo con diferentes apuñaladas y flechas clavadas en sus cuerpos.</p><p>— ¡Lan Zhan!.—  Gritó al ver cómo es que la espada de un cultivador rozaba el brazo de su amado, provocando un corte que no tenía muy claro si fue profundo o no pero sólo el simple hecho de ver la sangre escurriéndose en las pulcras  blancas ropas de su futuro esposo provocó que algo en su interior se removiera, de un momento a otro un gran odio se plantó en su corazón y el resentimiento resplandeció en carmesí, el fuego que rodeaba los alrededores pasó de tener un color normal a uno verde brillante, su llama flameaba con potencia y las vestiduras de los Wen que pasaban cerca se prendían al instante con el simple roce de la ropa sobre el fuego y miles de espíritus resentidos comenzaban a atormentarlos renaciendo desde los suelos.— ¡Lan Zhan!, ¡sal se ahí!.— Exclamó con fuerza para volver a tocar a ChenQing y así crear una barrera de protección resentida al rededor del Jade, el cual pese a no mostrar su dolor sostenía con fuerza su brazo herido antes de volver a empuñar a Bichen. </p><p>Al ver que su prometido estaba a salvo detonó su furia contra los cultivadores Wen, a sus pies todo pareció temblar y su cuerpo se estremeció, vio una figura salir de las grandes puertas del palacio del Sol, una figura pequeña la cual reconocía y su interior rugió con enojo, su mirada se volvió filosa y de un rojo más brillante que antes, al ser sus orbes plateadas estas volvieron aun más reflejante el brillo carmesí, sus emociones eran cómo la misma marea en una luna llena, las olas desbordaban las orillas para generar catástrofes naturales.</p><p>Jiang Cheng se encontraba hombro con hombro junto a Lan Xichen, con su respiración acelerada y notablemente agotado, con una que otra herida en su cuerpo pero esto no quitaba su expresión de amargado, su ceño fruncido y apretando los dientes mientras que sostenía con fuerza a Zidian, la cual estaba enrollada alrededor del cuerpo de Wen Ruohan, sobre su torso y brazos, la espada del mismo líder Wen se encontraba en el suelo a una distancia considerable mientras que Nie Mingjue aún tenía a Baxia en su mano, con notable furia en su mirada pero a su vez, satisfacción.</p><p>— Este es tu fin, Wen Ruohan.— Gruñó Nie Mingjue casi entre dientes, pero el mencionado sólo soltó una risita fría que provocó un escalofrío en el Jiang y casi al instante el filo de Baxia atravesó el vientre del mayor Wen, una gran bocanada de sangre salió de sus labios pero eso no no evitó de que volviera a reír.— ¡¿Qué es tan gracioso?!.—  Exclamó casi en un grito lleno de furia, los que estaban cerca del enfrentamiento no pudieron evitar voltear a mirar, cosa que era de Nie Huaisang quien acababa de cortar el cuello de un cultivador Wen con las filosas cuchillas que sobre salían de su abanico. Wen Xu el cual se había quedado al lado del menor luchando con una espada que le entregaron parpadeó varias veces al ver en la lamentable condición en la cual se encontraba su progenitor, intercambió miradas con A-Sang y asintieron al mismo tiempo para comenzar a subir las muy grande escaleras rápidamente. </p><p>— Debiste...—  Susurró Wen Ruohan con una sonrisa en labios.</p><p>— ¿¡Qué?!.— La paciencia del Nie mayor estaba desapareciendo, la persona que aún salía de las puerta sostenía una espada en mano, sin perderse del espectáculo, Wei WuXian tuvo un pésimo presentimiento y se acercó, dejando su puesto en la cima de esa estatua, Lan Wangji al notar esto no dudó en subir en Bichen y seguir al loto rojo, el cual tenía una expresión infalible en su rostro.</p><p>— Debiste...— Tosió sangre para así levantar la cabeza y mirar fijamente al grupo que le rodeaba.—  Debiste apuntar a la cabeza...—  Dicho esto la espada de Wen Ruohan se levantó del suelo y sin previo aviso, sin que nadie pudiera hacer algo el filo atravesó el pecho de Jiang Cheng hasta traspasarlo, su rostro era de impresión y la sangre surcó de sus labios hasta manchar sus propias ropas, retrocediendo al instante y Zidian volvió a su anillo, liberando al Wen el cual, sin pudor alguno llamó su espada hacía su mano nuevamente para volver a atacar. El arma salió del pecho del heredero de la secta de Yunmeng, obligándolo a caer de rodillas mientras sostenía su parte afectada entre quejidos ahogados.</p><p>— ¡Jiang Cheng!.— Exclamó con desesperación el loto rojo para correr a socorrer a su hermano pero Nie Huaisang junto a Wen Xu se adelantaron, tomando de los hombros al herido y alejándolos al instante mientras hacían presión sobre la profunda herida.  </p><p>— ¡Tu, maldito!.— Nie Mingjue se veía mucho más furioso pero nuevamente la risa de Wen Ruohan opacó cualquier cosa, cómo si nuevamente sus fuerza volvieran a renacer y trató de atacar a Lan Xichen al ser el más cercano, además de que este había quedado paralizado al ver cómo apuñalaron hace un momento al Jiang en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.  Por suerte, la filosa hoja de Bichen evitó que se presentara otra tragedia y Lan Wangji se unió al instante al combate al ver a su propio hermano fuera de lucha. </p><p>Wei WuXian sólo podía ver en shock el cuerpo de su hermano menor en el suelo, con una gran cantidad y preocupante sangre a su alrededor, con su cabeza sobre las piernas de Wen Xu quien trataba de buscar de manera desesperada una forma para frenar el sangrado, sus ropas blancas se tiñeron de rojo rápidamente, Jiang Cheng jadeaba con dolor y trataba de mantenerse despierto y Nie Huaisang hacia todo lo posible para generar grande ráfagas de viento para crear un tipo de escucho contra las flechas que iban en la dirección de ellos. </p><p>
  <em>
    <b>—« No pudiste protegerlo. »</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>— «No puedes salvar a todos... »</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>— « No eres tan fuerte cómo lo pensabas. »</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>— « Mira, mira lo que causas.»</b>
  </em>
</p><p>Sentía su cuerpo temblar y su agarre hacía ChenQing se volvió en uno más fuerte, los susurros se volvieron a un grado de que llegaba a ser demasiado sofocante, su respiración se volvió pesada y ahora veía cómo es que su prometido luchaba con todo lo que tenía contra el tirano Wen con la ayuda del otro Nie y la tercera persona había retrocedido al ver que Wen Ruohan había quedado libre del agarre de Zidian, pero la espada continuaba en su mano, temblando. La sangre caía cuesta abajo en las escaleras, el tiempo pareció detenerse y antes de que aquella persona que vestía ropas de discípulo Wen apuñalara al líder de Qishan Wen, una espada se atravesó para cortar la garganta de este y separar la piel, carne y hueso al instante, en un fino y liso corte. </p><p>La cabeza de Wen Ruohan cayó y rodó hasta dar con las escaleras y derramarse, al igual que el cuerpo ya sin vida el cual se desplomó, Meng Yao estaba paralizado y su rostro estaba repleto de sangre que salpicó en el ataque, el filo de esa sorpresiva arma estuvo apunto de darle también, el nivel de resentimiento de dichosa espada era muy alto que llegó a estremecerle. Wei WuXian estiró su brazo y la espada fue llamada hacía su mano, sosteniéndola al instante, el frío emergió de sus huesos en un intenso dolor pero era también cómo el saludo de un viejo amigo cuyo cariño era nulo. </p><p>Todo quedó en silencio y para cuando las cosas se apaciguaron, el loto rojo reaccionó. Parpadeó varías veces confundido, luego miró hacia su mano, sorprendiéndose casi al instante al ver lo que sostenía. La empuñadura de la espada que se supone que debía de estar en lo profundo del lago junto con el Xuanwu, el objeto que utilizó para crear el sello del tigre estigio, yacía en su ahora sangrante mano, cómo si se estuviera regocijando al volver a las manos de su creador. </p><p>— ¿Qué...?.—  La energía resentida dejó de fluir por su cuerpo y al instante soltó la espada llena de odio, los susurros de las voces se volvieron nulos. Su núcleo dorado pareció arder en su interior antes frío y gélido, todo su cuerpo dolía y su cabeza ni hablar, había quedado aturdido pero los gritos de victoria a sus espaldas se escuchaban, sin embargo, eran cómo címbalos que rechinaban.— Jiang Cheng.— Sus piernas parecían gelatina por lo mucho que temblaban y no podía mantenerse en pie, pero hizo el intento de correr hacía su hermano menor, el cual ahora era cargado por Lan Xichen y Wen Xu se encargaba de presionar con fuerza la herida con un trozo de su propia túnica que había rasgado.— ¡<em>Didi</em> !.— Exclamó con una lamentable voz antes de sentir su mundo rodar, su visión se desvanecía y antes de tocar el suelo un fuerte agarre a su cintura se dió lugar y fue recostado contra un regazo.</p><p>— Wei Ying.—  Sonrió levemente al reconocer la voz.</p><p>— Lan Zhan.—  Suspiró agotado, adolorido, preocupado, angustiado, era demasiado, no podía soportarlo todo, no podía. Quería seguir despierto para ver cómo seguía Jiang Cheng, pero le era imposible el seguir parado. Pero ahora había algo que sin duda le traía más temor.— Lan Zhan, no permitas... No permitas que tomen la espada.— Suplicó temeroso, aquel arma no podía ser tomado por nadie, no podía quedar bajo la posesión.</p><p>—  Wei Ying.—  Otro llamado, su visión era borrosa, su cuerpo estaba entre cálido y dolorosamente frío, no lo soportaba, temblaba, y antes de poder escuchar algo más su visión se ennegreció. </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!<br/>Ya sé, bien vergas este final para la guerra contra los Wen AJJAJAAJAJJJAAJ<br/>No entiendo cómo se me ocurrió, les juro que sólo fluyó y al chile que luego me di cuenta de la referencia a Infinity War AJAJAJAJAJ</p><p>¡NooOoOoOooOo!, El pikacheng está herido. QUE SE NOS MUERE<br/>Un medico.png<br/>A-Yang ya tiene su núcleo dorado banda, es chiquis esta creciendo bien rápido y el rabanito igualmente.<br/>Ah, si, la campaña para derribar el sol duró aproximadamente un año en la novela sólo que no se menciona, sin embargo, se puede deducir ante las edades de los personajes en ese tiempo.<br/>Yo realmente no sabía sobre eso hasta que leí una publicación de alguien que explicó detalladamente ese curioso dato.</p><p>Agárrenme que le rompo la madre al Jin Puto y el pito suelto. 😤<br/>Ando buscando cabrón para partirle la madre.Png</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Capítulo 27: Calma.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>" </em>
  </b>
  <em>Todas la estrellas que caen en el lago de loto se convierten en rocío de la mañana.<br/>He pasado desde largas y tristes noches frías<br/><span class="u"> hasta despertar con la luz de un nuevo amanecer,</span><br/>Y estas heladas como las llamas<br/>moderaron mi carácter con firmeza inquebrantable.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Pero aún me siento incompleto cómo un libre y veloz ganso salvaje deseo alcanzar el firmamento.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Todavía recuerdo aquellos tiempos en el que estaba rodeado de familiares y amigos.<br/>Cuando creía ingenuamente que esta felicidad duraría para siempre, y que las tristezas eran algo fugaz.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Viajaba por el mundo, sin saber acerca de este dolor inolvidable que aluna vez experimenté. <b>"</b></em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Qīng Hóng Xíng.<br/></em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>轻鸿行.—<br/></em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">Swan Goose's Journey.</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u"> Y a   d e j a   d e   m o r i r t e,   p o r   f a v o r.</span>
  </b>
</p><hr/><p>Su cuerpo pesaba demasiado y sus extremidades estaban adormecidas, se sentía agotado, pero a su vez, sentía que había dado una muy larga siesta, sin embargo, no podía moverse, no podía hacer nada, no sentía que estaba en su cuerpo realmente, podía escuchar, pero no ver, podía sentir pero no era capaz de mover ni un dedo o sus párpados para que se abrieran.</p><p>En su pecho había una presión muy fuerte y agonizante, complicando el simple trabajo de respirar, no obstante, había una cálida energía que le era transferida de un agradable tacto en su mano derecha, la energía espiritual apaciguaba cualquier dolencia y le traía paz, pero el ruido de sollozos le abrumaba, podía escuchar a alguien llorar desconsoladamente a su costado, quería consolarle, su corazón que bombeaba lentamente sangre se estrujó. </p><p>Quiso hablar, más no pudo, pasos a su alrededor rechinaron cómo ecos en medio de una desolada noche a los alrededores de las oscuras montañas, sus pensamientos eran un completo caos, quería hablar, decir algo, pero nada era capaz de atravesar su lastimada garganta.<br/>Su pulso era tan débil, susurros retumbaba de manera rechinante.</p><p>Todo se volvió sofocante, comenzó a desesperarse, debía de salir de ahí, tenía el sentimiento de que ese no era su lugar y lo desesperaba de igual manera, una gran tristeza le inundó al reconocer un tacto tan delicado sobre su rostro, el olor a sándalo fue lo primero que pudo percibir a la perfección y unas delicadas gotas dando contra su rostro y deslizándose por sus propias mejillas, el cosquilleo llegaba a ser incomodo pero el dolor lo apaciguaba, sus ganas de llorar eran inmensas, no lo entendía, no lo comprendía.</p><p>—<em> Tu mayor deseo.</em>— Una voz susurró apaciguando las aguas. </p><p>¿Quién era?. </p><p>
  <em>No lo sabía.</em>
</p><p><em>— Tiempos diferentes.</em>— Esa desconocida persona parecía tener entablada una conversación con alguien más, lo supuso por los murmullos que no lograba descifrar el que decían, pero una que otra palabra llegaba a ser entendida para su cabeza. </p><p>
  <em>"Deseo"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Cambiar"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>" Futuro"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"<span class="u">Unión.</span>"</em>
</p><p>Se repetían, una y otra vez, cómo si fuera un disco rayado en sus propio martirio de pensamientos, agobiado, tenebroso. No sabía definir lo que sucedía con una palabra, era demasiado, quería que pare. <br/><em>¿Podría caer una lluvia de miel para saciar este dolor de cabeza?.</em><br/>Los colores se opacaron con el negro pero el blanco dibujó siluetas cómo una mascara disfrazando la realidad.  </p><p>La suave melodía de un Guqin trajo paz a su corazón bombéate y cómo si el escenario que en ningún momento pudo llegar a ver, cambió, ya sentía su cuerpo, adormecido, pero al menos sabía que podía moverlo, tragó saliva, la opresión en su pecho se había esfumado, se sentía más sano, no se sentía muerto, no estaba muerto. </p><p><em>"Gracias a Dianxia, estoy seguro de que si me muero otra vez HuaHua me jalará las patas"</em>— Pensó.</p><p>No habían más sonidos que el que generaba el vibrar de las cuerdas al ser tocadas con maestría, la canción que sonaba en el aire era <em>claridad</em>, su mente se despejó casi de inmediato y la calidez bombeó por todo su cuerpo, movió uno de sus dedos comprobando que esto si era real. Efectivamente, fue un movimiento perezoso, casi nulo, pero había funcionado y eso era mejor que nada, frunció ligeramente en ceño y respiró profundamente, no fue difícil, se alivió por  la buena cantidad de oxigeno que sus pulmones acababan de recibir.</p><p>Entreabrió sus párpados lentamente, tratando se que la luz no opacara mucho su campo de visión, en un comienzo dolió un poco y tuvo que pestañear varías veces para acostumbrarse, podía suponer que era más de medio día, no recordaba muy bien que había sucedido. Por lo que se sentía muy perdido, miró a la persona a su costado que parecía muy concentrado tocando la cítara, era imposible el no identificar de quien se trataba ya que Wei WuXian sólo conocía a una persona capaz de tener la similitud de un inmortal, un bello ser descendiente de los cielos, perfecto y hermoso cómo el jade, pulcro cómo la nieve y perfecto cómo lo inigualable, sonrió levemente. Su amado estaba muy concentrado, con la mirada fija en las cuerdas, en cada melodía que entonaba, sus dedos se veían maltratados, casi cómo si estuvieran al borde de que las mismas cuerdas del Guqin fueran a dejar cortadas.</p><p>Frunció los labios por eso y trató de enderezarse, no hubo dolencia, más bien, era una pesadez en todo su cuerpo, cómo si tuviera una gran cantidad exagerada de piedras sobre sus hombros que le impedía levantarse, pero lo logró. Jadeó y posó su mano sobre su vientre, había dolido un poco debido al movimiento pero una vez se recompuso se dió cuenta que Lan Wangji ya se encontraba sentado a su lado, posando una mano sobre su espalda y la otra sobre uno de sus hombros, pese a que el rostro del Lan siempre llegaba a ser uno inexpresivo sus ojos reflejaban la verdad de su sentir, había una combinación entre angustia, alivio y preocupación. </p><p>— Wei Ying.—  Le escuchó decir, cerró sus párpados por un momento gozando de la manera en la que su nombre salía de los labios de su futuro esposo, sonando tan bien. Abrió nuevamente sus párpados para mirarle y recostar con poca vergüenza su cabeza sobre el hombro de Hanguang-Jun.—  ¿Cómo te sientes?.—  Una suave caricia en su cabeza le reconfortó.  </p><p>— Siento que me pesa hasta el apellido, Lan Zhan, pero estoy bien.—  Fue honesto y trató de pararse de la cama, con la ayuda de su amado, se tambaleó un poco, pero el firme agarre del contrario sobre su cintura evitó que le diera un beso al suelo. — ¿Qué sucedió?, no recuerdo mucho...— Lan Wangji tardó un poco en contestar.</p><p>— La guerra terminó, mataste a Wen Ruohan.— Fue preciso y asintió ligeramente con la cabeza ante sus palabras, Lan Wangji le soltó un momento para ir a por una túnica exterior que estaba sobre una mesa, apenas había notado que tan sólo andaba en una muy delgada túnica interior blanca, él por su parte se levantó de la cama para estirar sus adormecidas piernas.— Te desmayaste y la doncella Wen te atendió.— Se quejó al recordar haberse desmayado de manera tan patética, hasta que su mente hizo <em>"Click" </em>y su rostro palideció al recordar todo de un golpe, un destello que llegó a causar una ligera migraña, pero era soportable, retrocedió unos pocos pasos y parpadeó varias veces. </p><p>— Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan, ¡la espada!, ¡¿dónde está?!.— Exclamó acercándose al Lan y tomarlo de las túnicas con desesperación.—  Por favor dime que no permitiste que alguien la cogiera, dime que los Jin no la tienen, ¡Lan Zhan!.—  No había notado el momento en el que su cuerpo tembló, el más alto ladeó la cabeza de manera mínima antes de posar ambas manos sobre la cintura de su prometido y plantar un suave beso sobre sus labios, sobresaltando al nigromante el cual quiso separarse por un momento pero se dejó llevar y correspondió con pasión el tacto.</p><p>Para cuando pudo darse cuenta se encontraba nuevamente recostado en la cama y con el cuerpo del Jade sobre el suyo, acariciando su abdomen bajo la túnica blanca, sin separarse del fugaz beso, jadeó con placer por el roce de los dedos de su amado sobre su cálida piel. Antes de separarse Lan Wangji proporcionó una mordida al labio inferior del menor, sacándole una queja, juntaron sus frentes y se miraron directamente con sus respiraciones aceleradas.</p><p>— Lan Zhan... ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?.— Se atrevió a preguntar.— ¿Qué sucedió con la espada?.— Apretó su agarre a las blancas ropas de Lan Wangji.— Didi, ¿Cómo está mi didi?, ¡¿cómo se encuentra A-Cheng?!.— Su voz llegó a temblar, tenía miedo de saber la respuesta, pero la tranquilidad del mayor llegó a calmarle.</p><p>— Tres días.—  Contestó de manera corta y en orden cada interrogación.— La espada fue guardada en una bolsa atrapa espíritus, no se permitió que alguien más aparte de Wei Ying la tocara.— El loto rojo apretó los labios.— El líder Jin quiso quedarse con la espada para ponerla bajo su protección.— Esta vez frunció en ceño con enojo.— Pero alguien que decía ser un amigo tuyo...— ¡Oh!, ¡su amado Lan Zhan estaba bebiendo vinagre!, ya que el tono salió con mucha acidez de los labios del Lan.— Se llevó la espada.—</p><p>Wei WuXian ladeó la cabeza.—  ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba?.—  Preguntó.</p><p>— No dijo su nombre, sólo dijo<em> "Lluvia de sangre que busca una flor".</em>— Una sonrisa surcó de los labios del nigromante y se sintió más tranquilo, si la espada estaba en manos de Hua Cheng no debía de temer, además de que esta misma no le haría daño a su hermano demoniaco.— Jiang Wangyi está estable.—  </p><p>— Oh... Quiero ir a verlo, ¿Qué pasó con él?, ¿su herida?, ¿ no fue grave?.— El silencio que el Lan guardó lo colocó más nervioso que antes, quería saber que sucedió con su hermano.—  Debo ir a verlo, Lan Zhan. ¿Cómo están los demás?.— Tenía que saber que sucedió después de haber perdido la conciencia, o sin duda le iba a dar algo si no tenía idea alguna de lo que pasó.</p><p>— Wei Ying, una cosa a la vez.— Bufó ante el regaño de cariño que su amado le dedicó, tenía razón, un problema a la vez.— Ponte tu túnica.— Dijo mientras se enderezaba y dejaba libre al loto rojo el cual también se enderezó y tomó entre sus manos las ropas oscuras.</p><p>— Jum.— No tardó mucho en arreglarse y ponerse unos zapatos, al ya estar listo salió junto a su futuro esposo, estaban en Qinghe Nie aún, por lo tanto se sintió en un comienzo algo desorientado, Lan Wangji estuvo en todo momento a su lado para sostenerlo por si llegaba a flaquear su bienestar, pero realmente se sentía bien, se sentía vivo y eso era lo mejor. Pudo notar que de la habitación de la cual salieron no era la que su amigo A-Sang le había entregado, supuso que era la de Hanguang-Jun, esto porqué todo estaba muy bien organizado.</p><p>Caminaron por unos pasillos hasta lo que recordaba que recordaba que era el pabellón médico, muchas camas eran ya ocupadas por varios cultivadores heridos en batalla, algunos tenían partes de sus cuerpos llenos de vendas, diferentes tipos de heridas llegando de ser leves a algunas graves, podía ver a los médicos ir de un lugar a otro e incluso, pudo ver los rostros de algunos Wen de la rama medicinal, eso le llevó una gran sorpresa, pero parecía que nadie les iba a hacer algo malo, por lo que sus hombros se relajaron, ellos estaban ayudando, no había necesidad de atacarlos y se encargaría de que esta vez no fueran tomados cómo rehenes y esclavos. Lan Wangji a su costado lo guio hasta más al fondo de la sala, saludó al tío séptimo que se encontraba cerca, este le devolvió el saludo con bastante entusiasmo antes de continuar ayudando a un doctor Nie en un chequeo al cuerpo de uno de los heridos. </p><p>— Los Wen están aquí...— Murmuró con una pequeña sonrisa.</p><p>— Mn, Wen Xu abogó por la rama medicinal.— Explicó su amado con tranquilidad pero sus cejas se fruncieron ligeramente.—  Pero es algo que siguen discutiendo.— Entendió a que se refería y apretó los puños.</p><p>— Jin Guangshan, ¿verdad?.—  Lan Wangji asintió sin decir nada, ya que hablar tras las espaldas de alguien era romper una de las reglas de su hogar, por lo tanto, prefería mantenerse en silencio, aunque ya sabía que el loto rojo iba a entenderle.— Él sólo quiere poder, no podemos permitir que se quede con los Wen restantes. Estoy seguro de que no tiene planes buenos en mente, demostró eso en la primera reunión que se hizo hace un año, Lan Zhan.— El mayor se mantuvo en silencio, tomando suavemente la mano del nigromante entre la suya y entrelazar sus dedos, dando a entender de que apoyaba sus palabras.</p><p>Una vez habiendo llegado al fondo pudieron ver diferentes camas y algunos rostros conocidos, Wei WuXian sintió cómo es que por un momento se le había bajado la azúcar al ver a Qingheng-Jun en medio de esas personas heridas, aunque no se veía mal, tan sólo habían unas pocas vendas en su cuerpo y una que rodeaba su cabeza, pero con el corazón en la mano se acercó al mayor, el cual estaba muy entretenido hablando con Lan Qiren, el cual estaba relativamente bien en su físico, sintió un escalofrío al verle sonreír levemente.</p><p>— Qingheng-Jun, maestro Lan.— Saludó mientras hacía una reverencia, soltando la mano de su amado el cual se posó a su costado, casi de manera inmediata el primer mencionado lo volteó a mirar, incluso juró haber escuchado cómo es que su cuello tronaba y Lan Qiren puso los ojos en blanco ante la reacción de su hermano.</p><p>— ¡A-Xian!.— El adulto se levantó casi de un salto de esa cama, recibiendo un regaño por parte del de barba de chivo pero le ignoró para acercarse al joven y posar ambas manos sobre sus hombros.— A-Xian, ¿te encuentras bien?, ¿no deberías de estar en reposo?.— Miró a su hijo menor.—  A-Zhan, ¿A-Xian tiene permiso de la doncella Wen para caminar?, ¿su fiebre ya cesó?.— Eran demasiadas preguntas que hasta el mismo loto rojo se aturdió.—  ¡Estás muy pálido!, ¿Ya comiste algo?.— Interrogó.</p><p>— Qingheng-Jun, esta bien, estoy bien, puedo caminar y me siento estable en salud, un poco adolorido pero es por estar tanto tiempo en una misma posición, no tengo fiebre, ¿me dió fiebre?.— Volteó a mirar a su futuro esposo.</p><p>— Cuando te desmayaste y te trajimos de regreso— Aseguró Lan Wangji.— Tuviste periodos de fiebre y delirabas entre sueño.—  Hizo una mueca al escuchar eso, sólo esperaba no haber dicho alguna estupidez.— Dijiste que te picaba la cola.— Wei WuXian se carcajeó.</p><p>— La doncella Wen dijo que tu situación era delicada, utilizaste demasiada energía resentida y te expusiste demasiado por esa espada que apareció, tu cuerpo no pudo soportarlo y fue por eso que colapsaste.— Explicó el padre de los hermanos Jade.— Eso es lo poco que sé, no estoy muy informado, pero ahora que te veo aquí me alegra saber que te encuentras bien.— El nigromante negó con la cabeza para sonreír ampliamente, Qingheng-Jun tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos por esa brillante sonrisa. </p><p>— Y a mi me alegra saber que se encuentra bien, Qingheng-Jun.—  Lan Wangji miró fijamente a su padre y este cómo si hubiera entendido el pedido de su hijo soltó al menor mientras que una risita traviesa escapaba de sus labios pero la ocultaba detrás de la manga de su túnica, confundiendo al chico pero decidió no preguntar.</p><p>Se despidieron y nuevamente volvieron a caminar, saludando a aquellas personas que reconocían, algunos tenían heridas muy leves y superficiales, pero que se encontraban en tratamiento de todas formas para evitar que estas se infectaran. Una vez llegaron a su destino Wei Ying sintió su corazón encogerse con dolor, su amado hermano menor, estaba recostado en una de las muchas camas, con su pecho al descubierto y ajustadas vendas rodeándolo, desde la espalda hasta envolver por completo el pectoral del menor, sus mejillas parecían estar coloradas y su ceño estaba fruncido con molestia, mientras que aun costado se encontraba su JieJie cambiando una toalla de agua y escurría el contenido dentro de una cubeta antes de posarla sobre la frente de Jiang Cheng, al otro lado de la cama se encontraba su tío Jiang, con la cabeza recostada casi a los pies de su hermano, con una mano sobre la pierna de este, no podía ver su expresión pero suponía que estaba muy preocupado, al igual que Yu Ziyuan, pero ella mantenía cierta distancia al distinguir cierto bulto en sus brazos y sonrió levemente para así acercarse.</p><p>Apretó los labios hasta quedar al lado de su hermana mayor y dejar un delicado apretón sobre su hombro, ella casi al instante se sobresaltó y lo volteó a mirar antes de que sus ojos se llenaran de lagrimas y le abrazo al momento, un tacto que no dudó en corresponder.— JieJie.— Susurró.</p><p>— ¡A-Xian, A-Xian!, ¡me alegra ver que ya despertaste!.—  Sollozó ella, acariciando con cariño las ligeramente cortas hebras de su didi el loto rojo, el menor se dejó acunar, disfrutando de los mimos que estaba recibiendo.—  A-Xian, estaba muy preocupada cuando te trajeron y estabas inconsciente, creí que... Creí que los iba a perder a ambos, que no podría verlos nuevamente.— Esta vez los ojos de Wei WuXian se llenaron de lagrimas.</p><p><em>»— La última vez... te fuiste tan rápido que no pude llegar a verte... Yo, yo quería decirte que...</em>— Agachó la cabeza ante ese recuerdo, del día en el que perdió a su Shijie, el día en el que ella se sacrificó para que él viviera. Y sin embargo, no logró soportar el dolor ante la muerte de las únicas personas que aún creían en él, de la persona que le cuidó y le dió de un amor fraternal que tanto necesitó.</p><p>Pero no debía de lamentarse, no ahora, no ahora que ella estaba viva, frente suyo. Esta vez no era él quien debía de ser consolado, ahora era ella a la cual debía de reconfortar.</p><p>Estuvo apunto de perder a sus dos hermanos menores, tal y cómo ellos dos la perdieron a ella en algún punto de la historia de una línea original de la historia. </p><p>— Tranquila JieJie, estamos bien, Jiang Cheng estará bien, no debes de temer. A-Cheng es fuerte.— Acarició la espalda de la mayor, duraron así un rato, en silencio, hasta que finalmente se separaron.—  Ahora todo estará bien JieJie, ya no hay más guerra.— <em> "Al menos no una guerra que te involucre"</em>, pensó y suspiró, ahora debía de pensar en una forma para lidiar con los Jin, además de que no tenía ni idea si Meng Yao pudo ser reconocido por Jin Guangshan, al no ser él quien mató a Wen Ruohan, sin embargo, si ese era el caso las cosas se pondrían mucho más complicadas que antes, temía que la historia se volviera a repetir otra vez.</p><p>— A-Ying.—  La voz de Madam Yu le hizo reaccionar y le dedicó una leve sonrisa a la mujer, Jiang YanLi retrocedió para darle espacio a su madre.—  Es bueno verte finalmente despierto mocoso, más te valía hacerlo porqué en verdad que hubiera pateado tu tarsero hasta que reaccionaras.— No pudo evitar reír, esa era la forma en la que la matriarca de Yunmeng decía un<em> "Estuve muy preocupada por tu salud, chamaco pendejo."</em>— Toma, ha estado inquieto y a llorado demasiado el tiempo en el que estuviste en cama.— El bebé ya de un año tenía una clara expresión de querer llorar pero una vez reconoció a la persona que extendía sus brazos en dirección a él. El pequeño comenzó a soltar chillidos de felicidad y sonreía ampliamente comenzando a forcejear para ir hacía el loto rojo, balbuceando cosas sin sentidos.</p><p>Los grandes orbes plateadas del pequeño lo miraban fijamente, con un brillo especial sus ojos, su corazón débil de padre se estrujó y sin poder evitarlo sonrió ampliamente al ver a su pequeño tesoro, tan feliz de verle, lágrimas se derrabaron de sus ojos al momento de sostener al ya pesado bebé en sus brazos.— ¡Ai-Yah!, ¡mi bello rabanito se ve muy feliz de ver a A-Niang!, ¿verdad?.— Lleno de besos la regordeta mejilla de su hijo menor el cual nuevamente balbuceó muy feliz, agitando sus manos y aferrándose a las ropas oscuras del loto rojo.— Mira lo grande que estás, ¿aún le sigues causando problemas a tu Waipo<b>¹ </b>?, ¿Mn?.— El pequeño lo miró con inocencia en su rostro.— ¡Ay, mi bello rábano es muy encantador!, ¿verdad Lan Zhan?.— Lan Wangji tenía sus orejas coloradas mientras soltaba un suave "Mn" y se colocaba detrás del menor para mirar sobre encima del hombro de este al bebé, cosa que era fácil al ser Wei Ying ahora notablemente más bajo.— A-Yuan, mira, mira, saluda a tu A-Die.—</p><p>El cuello y parte de los mofletes de Hanguang-Jun se coloraron al instante.— Wei Ying.— El mencionado soltó una suave risa al ver lo avergonzado que estaba su amado.</p><p>El bebé volvió a balbucear mirando con sus grandes ojos al hombre con expresión seria, sin embargo, el pequeño no parecía perturbado o asustado por la cara de Lan Wangji, incluso soltó una risa mientras que metía sus nudillos dentro de su boca.— Ai-yah, rabanito, no hagas eso, te puedes enfermar.— Puchereó Wei WuXian y Lan Wangji aún encantado y aturdido por la escena tomó suavemente de la mano del hijo de su prometido y la bajó.</p><p>— Hazle caso a tu...— El Lan quedó en blanco y Wei WuXian comenzó a reír con más ganas, incluso hasta Madam Yu volteó a mirar hacía otra dirección para disimular su burla, tosiendo de manera falsa un <em>"A-Niang".</em> El segundo jade, notablemente abochornado prosiguió.—  Hazle caso a tu... A-Niang.— Otra ronda de risas inundó de calidez la sala.</p><p>Hasta que una risa ronca y que se escuchaba muy adolorida los hizo callar al instante, casi de manera automática voltearon a mirar a la persona mal herida, la cual sonreía con burla hacía Lan Wangji. Su instinto de de burla hacía el segundo jade se había encendido y eso lo despertó de su cómodo sueño.</p><p>—  ¡A-Cheng!.—Exclamaron Jiang Fengmian y Jiang YanLi en unísono.</p><p>— ¡ChengCheng!, ¡me diste un susto de muerte!.—  Lloriqueó el loto rojo para acercare a su hermano menor, sosteniendo fuertemente a su hijo en un brazo y con el otro ayudó al contrario a enderezarse lentamente, el padre del loto morado ayudo también en esto, acolchonando las almohadas para que estas ayudaran a que el menor pudiera estar sentado, aunque si podía notar la manera en la que respirar para él se volvía algo dificultoso.  </p><p>—  No grites, dejarás sordo a mi sobrino.— Reprendió con una voz muy rasposa Jiang Cheng y A-Yuan le miró fijamente. Tío y sobrino intercambiaban miradas, la escena llegaba ser muy cómica sino fuera por la salud del joven.—  ¿Qué me ves?.—  El bebé balbuceó y Jiang Cheng frunció en ceño.— ¿Qué has dicho, mocoso?.— A-Yuan volvió a balbucear, esta vez haciendo un puchero.— ¡Tu!.— Tosió con un notable dolor antes de volver a hablar.— Wei WuXian, este hijo tuyo es igual de hablador que tu, que los dioses se apiaden de nosotros si se le pega tu personalidad.— Jiang Fengmian le extendió a su hijo una copa con agua, para que así refrescara su garganta, él aceptó gustoso y agradeció en voz baja.</p><p>— ¿Pero que dices?, mi rabanito será todo un Lan, ¿verdad Lan Zhan?.—  El mayor asintió con la cabeza, con sus párpados cerrados al tratar de disimular su vergüenza, Jiang Cheng hizo una mueca y se tentó en lanzarle el pocillo al rostro del Jade, pero se contuvo.  </p><p>— No diría lo mismo del otro engendro.— Refunfuñó Jiang Cheng.</p><p>— Oh, A-Yang, mi dulce pastelito, es un amor.—Su hermano hizo una mueca.— Lo es cuando quiere.—Aclaró.— Hablando de él, ¿Dónde está A-Yang?.—</p><p>— A-Yang está con Jin ZiXuan y Wen Xu.— Le contestó Madam Yu.—  Nie Huaisang lo estuvo cuidando también, no permitió que alguien más aparte de ellos se hiciera cargo de él, espantó a las nodrizas con una broma pesada para que lo dejaran cargo de alguien más.— Arqueó una ceja.— Se puede decir que de alguna forma encontró un par de ratas y se le ocurrió la gran idea de asustarlas con los animales, fingiendo que estaban cocinando.— La mujer se encogió de hombros, cómo si eso no fuera nada.</p><p>— Eso fue creativo.— Admitió el loto rojo y Lan Wangji lo miró con reproche.—  Oh vamos Lan Zhan, a mi pastelito no le gusta que personas que no son parte de su núcleo familiar le cuiden, ya quiero ir a verlo, quiero apretar sus mejillas.— Lloriqueó.</p><p>— Lo verás una vez que te haga un último chequeo.—  Wen Qing hizo su aparición, con su ya muy conocido ceño fruncido.—  No deberías de estar cargando a A-Yuan Wei WuXian, segundo maestro Lan.—  Llamó al último y este asintió con la cabeza, tomando en sus brazos al bebé, ignorando el puchero de su prometido.— Recuéstate en la cama de al lado, en un momento me haré cargo de ti.— Wei WuXian se iba a quejar pero una vez que vió la aguja brillar entre los dedos de su Qing-Jie de manera automática se acercó a dichosa cama.</p><p>— Cómo que si me dieron ganas de acostarme.— Dijo tratando de disimular, Jiang YanLi soltó una suave risa siendo acompañada por su padre, Jiang Cheng bufó por la cobardía del nigromante, Madam Yu puso los ojos en blanco divertida y Lan Wangji miró con adoración a su amado y al pequeño A-Yuan el cual no dejaba de balbucear.</p><p>— Más te vale quedarte ahí, atenderé primero Jiang Wangyi.— El joven asintió con la cabeza y la fémina se encargó de revisar la herida del heredero de Yunmeng, El segundo Jade tuvo que alejarse del lugar para que el pequeño no mirara, a pesar de que la cortada no parecía ser la gran cosa realmente era profunda y atravesaba el pecho del chico hasta dar con la espalda, por suerte, no tocó ningún órgano vital de milagro y con un buen tratamiento sanarían en cuestión de una semana.</p><p>Una vez terminado el chequeo acomodó con firmeza las vendas en el torso del Jiang menor, su familia se veía aliviada gracias la información que la médico les proporcionó, al menos tenía ya la certeza de que Jiang Cheng estaría bien con sólo cuestión de buen cuidado. Ella se acercó hacia una de las mesas para agarrar una taza y se la entregó al heredero de secta.— Ayudara con la fiebre, es un té medicinal especial para los malestares, ni se te ocurra derramarlo, las hiervas que contiene son complicadas de conseguir en Reino inmundo, por lo que son traídas desde Yiling.— Informó con un tono amenazante.</p><p>— ¿Yiling?.—  Preguntó con curiosidad Jiang YanLi.</p><p>— Si, las traje de ahí desde la última vez que me marché con mi hermano, mi familia se esconde allá, al menos por un tiempo hasta que ustedes decidan que hacer con nosotros.— Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia. </p><p>— ¿Desde cuando se encuentran en Yiling?.— Esta vez cuestionó Yu Ziyuan, Wen Qing la miró por unos instantes antes de acercarse a un tenso loto rojo el cual desviaba la mirada en todo momento, la fémina entrecerró los ojos sospechando, hasta que pudo notar que fue lo que dejó tan ansioso al chico respecto a esa pregunta. Un año completo y Wei WuXian no le había contado a ellos sobre dónde estuvo los tres meses en los que desapareció o quienes fueron los que le cuidaron por completo.</p><p>— Casi un año.—  La información aturdió un poco a los Jiang.— Ciertamente hay algo que Wei WuXian debe decirles, ¿no?.— El menor la miró con un eje de traición pero le ignoró para comenzar a revisar los meridianos del joven.— Uhg.—Hizo una mueca y Lan Wangji se acercó preocupado.— Su energía sigue siendo un caos, fuiste demasiado descuidado en esta última batalla, la energía resentida que tu cuerpo recibió fue cómo una bomba que ni siquiera tu pudiste controlarlo, casi sufres una desviación de Qi al desequilibrar la energía espiritual con la resentida, tuviste suerte de la rápida intervención de Hanguang-Jun, te transfirió energía espiritual en casi todo el transcurso del viaje a reino Inmundo, sino fuera así lo más probable es que no lograras despertar en unas dos semanas o hasta que tus meridianos se nivelen.— Explicó para tomar las manos del nigromante entre las suyas y revisar las vendadas palmas, quitándolas y dejando ver la lastimada piel. Aplicó algunas hiervas e ignoró las quejas el chico para volver a envolver las heridas.</p><p>— ¿Estará bien?.— Preguntó Lan Wangji posando su mano sobre el hombro de su prometido mientras que con la otra continuaba cargando al bebé A-Yuan.</p><p>— Con un poco de cuidado y chequeos diarios lo más probable es que mejore pronto, hasta entonces, tiene prohibido experimentar emociones fuertes, ya sea estrés, enojo o esas cosas, las emociones son capaces de infligir de manera negativa en la energía, entre más negativas, más dañino para el cuerpo.— Finalizó jalando la nariz del nigromante.</p><p>— ¡Ai-yah!, ¡Qing-Jie!, eres cruel.— Refunfuñó mientras acariciaba su propia nariz.</p><p>— Ahora que esta todo tranquilo...— Comenzó a hablar Jiang Fengmian ganando las miradas del grupo.—  A-Xian, ¿nos contarías eso que comentó la doncella Wen que desconocemos?.— Un pesado ambiente se generó y el loto rojo hizo una mueca para luego mirar al suelo. Wen Qing apretó los labios.</p><p>— Bueno, hay muchas cosas que no les he dicho.— Jugueteó con las mangas de su túnica.</p><p>— Ciertamente eso estás en lo correcto, mocoso.— Contestó Madam Yu cruzándose de brazos y con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido, entre preocupación y algo de molestia. Todo quedó en un largo silencio dónde lo único que se escuchaba eran los murmullos de los alrededores de las personas que también estaban cerca de la escena pero cada quien en su propio mundo.</p><p>— Yo... No vayan a culpar a los Wen ni a Qing-Jie, yo le pedí personalmente que no dijera nada.— Hanguang-Jun esta vez fue el que arrugó su entrecejo minúsculamente.— Es sobre los tres meses en las que desaparecí, sé que nunca hablé de ellos pero tengo una razón para eso.—Suspiró.— Antes del adoctrinamiento hablé con Qing-Jie a través de una carta para informarle de un lugar seguro en dónde podría su familia ocultarse mientras pasaba todo esto de la campaña para derribar el sol, es cerca de los túmulos funerarios. Por lo que cuando Wen Chao me tiró ahí logré salir y A-Ning me encontró semanas después, me llevó con Qing-Jie para atender mis heridas, ella quiso informarles sobre mi pero le pedí que no lo hiciera, primero quería volverme más fuerte antes de volver para ayudar.— Mintió en la gran mayoría de información, cosa que la joven pareció notarlo pero prefirió mantenerse en silencio, el chico debía de tener sus razones para mentir y no iba a interferir.</p><p>— Bueno, me alegra saber que realmente no estuviste solo, A-Xian.— La primera en hablar fue su querida JieJie.— No nos vamos a molestar con la doncella Wen ya que ella cuidó de ti, eso es más que suficiente, muchas gracias por cuidar de mi Didi.—Esto fue dirigido a la Wen, la cual se sobresaltó y desvió la mirada ligeramente apenada.</p><p>— No es por nada, no es necesario agradecer.— Murmuró para luego carraspear.— Eso sería todo, iré a atender a más personas, Hanguang-Jun, vigila a ese idiota y procura que coma moderadamente, a perdido peso y eso va a disminuir las posibilidades para que mejore.— El mencionado asintió con la cabeza.—  Que tengan un buen día.—  Y se marchó lo más rápido que pudo. </p><p>— No le den importancia, no está acostumbrada a los agradecimientos.— Comentó divertido el loto rojo al haber notado el ligero rubor en las mejillas de su amiga.— Lan Zhan, quiero ir a ver a mi pastelito.— Jaló suavemente de la túnica de su amado para luego levantarse de la cama.— Madre, tío Fengmian, JieJie, A-Cheng.— El último le lanzó un pincel el cual rápidamente esquivó sin ningún problema.— Nos retiramos, cuídense.— Se despidió y el Lan soltó un "Mn" también de despedida.</p><p>Luego de ello salieron del pabellón médico sin tener un rumbo en especifico, A-Yuan continuaba en los brazos de Lan Wangji y el bebé trataba de tocar la cinta en la frente del mayor, pero no tenía mucho éxito ya que no estiraba lo suficiente el brazo para tomarla entre su mano, Wei WuXian soltó una suave risa al ver los intentos fallidos de su hijo y el cómo es que este hacía un puchero adorable y sus mejillas se inflaban con disgusto. El segundo Jade por su parte tan sólo mantenía una expresión neutral pero un brillo especial en sus ojos se podía notar al ver a la criatura.</p><p>— A-Yuan, esfuérzate un poco más, ya casi la alcanzas, sólo debes de estirarte, mira y aprende.— El bebé balbuceó cómo si estuviera reprochando y miraba fijamente al loto rojo, el cual, sin previo aviso con facilidad posó suavemente la yema de sus dedos en una de las tiras de la cinta Lan de su futuro esposo, el cual se tensó y sus orejas se coloraron.— ¿Viste?, no están complicado, rabanito.— Proporcionó una suave caricia a la tela antes de dirigir la esquina hacia sus labios, plantando un delicado beso.</p><p>— Wei Ying.— Soltó una suave risa ante el llamado de su avergonzado amado y A-Yuan le acompañó mientras aplaudía felizmente.</p><p>— Oh, vamos Lan Zhan, a mi rabanito le parece muy divertido cuando hago eso.— Estiró sus labios en un puchero y rápidamente plantó un beso sobre la mejilla de Lan Wangji, el cual, soltó un ligero jadeo de sorpresa.—  ¿Sucede algo, Lan Er-gege?.— Susurró cerca del oído del mayor, quien se tensó al instante y respiraba hondo. </p><p>— Wei Ying, aquí no.— Murmuró el Jade y el más bajo bufó.</p><p>— No debe de ser en este momento, ¿sabes Lan Zhan?, tienes a este pobre y débil prometido tuyo necesitado, mi Hanguang-Jun me a mal acostumbrado.— Dramatizó mientras disfrutaba del rostro de vergüenza que tenía su amado en ese instante, Wei Yuan no entendía que pasaba pero reía ante la interacción de ambos mayores. </p><p>La charla entre ambos continuó por un largo rato, o bueno, Wei WuXian era quien hablaba con bastantes ánimos y le hacia juego al bebé, jalándole las mejillas con cariño o haciendo muecas graciosas capaces de sacarle carcajadas a A-Yuan, Lan Wangji miraba la interacción con adoración y enternecido, mientras que posaba una de sus mano sobre la cintura del nigromante y con la otra cargaba con bastante facilidad al pequeño niño.</p><p>No tardaron mucho en llegar a la sala principal, dónde lo primero que encontraron fue a un Jin ZiXuan en el suelo y sobre este un aturdido Nie Huaisang con su abanico contra su rostro, aun costado estaba un pequeño diablillo el cual chocaba los cinco con Wen Xu, el Wen tan sólo sonreía divertido, supuso que su hijo mayor había hecho una de las suyas, más en la condición en la que estaban los otros dos jóvenes, quienes formaban una perfecta "X" desde el suelo. </p><p>No evitó soltar una escandalosa carcajada, llamando la atención del pequeño grupo, los ojos de A-Yang se iluminaron al ver de quien se trataba y corrió en dirección al loto rojo para de un salto aferrarse al regazo del mayor, había crecido bastante ese año, ya llegaba a casi a la mitad de su antebrazo, ver eso le ponía muy feliz, significaba que su pequeño pastelito estaba muy sano al ya tener diez año de edad y más que ahora poseía un núcleo dorado.— ¡A-Niang!.— Exclamó con felicidad antes de voltear a mirar con veneno al segundo Jade.— Hanguang-Jun.—</p><p>— A-Yang, mi bello pastelito, deberías de tratar con más cariño a Lan Zhan.— Sonrió levemente mientras que jalaba levemente de la mejilla de su hijo mayor, el cual hizo una mueca por la acción y las palabras dichas por el nigromante.— Lan Zhan no te ha hecho nada malo.— Wei Yang bufó.</p><p>— Hanguang-Jun te quiere quitar de mi lado.— Se quejó mirando con su ceño fruncido al mencionado y el menor se aferró con más firmeza al cuerpo del loto rojo, restregando su moflete en el vientre de este.— No pienso permitir eso, aún no es digno para estar al lado de mi A-Niang, ¿no existe ninguna ley que diga que una persona sólo pueda casarse, sólo si su pareja es aceptada por todos los miembros de la familia?.— Refunfuñó el niño mirando con los ojos entrecerrados a Lan Wangji, el pobre había quedado sin palabras y la escandalosa risa de su amado Wei Ying no ayudaba mucho, los otros jóvenes tan sólo observaban la escena con un eje de diversión en sus miradas.</p><p>— ¿A-Yang pero qué estás diciendo?.— Volvió a reír y esta vez revolvió con amor la cabellera oscura del crío, el cual se quejó al instante pero no hizo ningún acto para alejarse del tacto afectuoso.</p><p>—  Mn, trataré de ganarme la aprobación de Wei Yang antes de casarme con Wei Ying.— Aseguró el segundo Jade, el loto rojo se atragantó con su propia saliva y comenzó a toser, por suerte a su lado estaba Wen Xu quien con toda la paciencia del mundo palmeó suavemente la espalda de su amigo y Nie Huaisang le abanicó su rostro.  A-Yang lo miró por un breve instante, analizando la seria expresión en el rostro de Hanguang-Jun, cómo si buscara vacilación en sus palabras para luego encogerse ligeramente y estirar los labios, frunciendo el entrecejo.</p><p>— Si va a ser así, entonces que así sea, suerte intentando, Hanguang-Jun.— Habló el niño para volver apegarse cómo garrapata al cuerpo del nigromante, Lan Wangji asintió completamente decidido y Jin ZiXuan le ofreció una bebida dulce al loto rojo al cual tal parecía que se le había bajado hasta la presión antes de comenzar a reír nuevamente.</p><p>En verdad que amaba a su familia.  </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span class="u">______________________</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Capítulo 28: La Espada.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>.</p><p>
  <em><b>" </b>El cielo creí mi vida bebiendo alcohol sin apagarlo,<br/>Y tocando la flauta de bambú.<br/>La luna se esconde entre las nubes,<br/>sosteniendo el guqin.<br/>Y preguntando para encontrar tu espíritu.<br/>Lleno de orgullo pero sólo para hacer una venganza,<br/>Usando sólo mi túnica morada lanzo un latigazo.<br/>Veo una sombra en la noche, <br/>viendo cómo he cambiado.<br/>En el barro todavía puedo caminar.<b> "</b></em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Bù Rén Jiān.<br/> 步人間.—<br/>Paso a Paso.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">S a n t a   c h u c h a,  y a   d i j o   l a   f r a s e.</span>
  </b>
</p><hr/><p>Pocos días después la recuperación de Jiang Cheng comenzó de buena manera, la herida comenzaba a curarse gracias a los cuidados de su familia y algunas medicinas que Lan Xichen solía traer de su secta luego de acompañar a los discípulos a una limpieza en ciudad sin noche, esos días fueron de descanso para todos, ya no había una guerra a la cual debían de enfrentar, al menos ya no física. Wei WuXian seguían sintiéndose ansioso y le era imposible quedarse en un sólo sitio, ganando varias reprimendas por parte de Lan Qiren luego de cacharlo haciendo alguna de sus travesuras en compañía de su hijo mayor, pero Qingheng-Jun se encargaba de abogar por ambos bajo el mismo pretexto de <em>"Son sólo niños".</em> Cosa era en parte verdad.</p><p>Wei WuXian puede estar viviendo tres vidas ya, pero seguía siendo un niño, al menos mentalmente.</p><p>Hubieron algunas reuniones programadas para los líderes de secta, dónde mayoría de comentarios venenosos de Jin Guangshan eran dirigidos a Wei WuXian, haciendo referencia a los Wen que sobrevivieron y la inusual arma llena de resentimiento que apareció en escena y con la cual la cabeza de Wen Ruohan cayó. Nie Mingjue pese a que no tenía una buena relación con todo aquel que llevara el apellido Wen estuvo en contra de las ideas del líder de la secta Jin respecto a tomar bajo su mando a los Wen remanentes, entre esos, Wen Xu el cual prefería mantener un perfil bajo, la secta Lan por obvias razones también se opusieron, al ser las personas que estaba poniendo bajo su protección al hijo del sol y la secta Jiang abrió sus puertas a los sobrevivientes de la familia del joven si era necesario. Wei WuXian sólo observaba en silencio y bebía con cautela su vino, viendo con burla cómo es que todos los intentos del Jin terminaban en fracaso, nadie le seguía la cuerda y eso parecía enojarlo.</p><p>— Bueno, ya que toda la guerra a finalizado.— Habló con su mentón en alto.—  Quería preguntar, ¿Qué haremos con el cultivador demoniaco?, puede ser muy peligroso para las sectas, seguramente solo estuvo de nuestro lado al tener un mismo fin, pero ahora que no está en la obligación de ayudarnos podemos correr el riesgo de ser atacados.— El nigromante arqueó una ceja.</p><p>— ¿Qué es lo que sugiere hacer, líder de secta?.— Preguntó  ChiFeng-Zun y a su lado su hermano abrió aquel abanico para cubrir la mitad de su rosto y mirar directamente al Jin, con una sombría expresión de cuchilla. Jiang Cheng pese a que aún continuaba herido sacó a Zidian de su anillo para posarse a un lado del loto rojo, con una clara expresión de que la situación realmente no era de su agrado.</p><p>— Me gustaría sugerir que deberían de dejarlo bajo el poder de una secta poderosa, LanLing Jin puede mantenerlo bajo control y evitar algún riesgo.— Dijo con una sonrisa, cómo si lo que dijera tuviera al menos algo mínimo de sentido e inteligencia, Wei WuXian hizo una mueca, ¿estar bajo el poder y mandato de ese mujeriego?, no gracias, no quería resultar con alguna enfermedad y estar cerca de ese Jin realmente le garantizaba resultar enfermo. Prefería lanzarse por un acantilado antes de que eso sucediera.— Ya que,  ¿Qué nos puede asegurar que no pierda el control y ataque a todos con esa espada de energía resentida?, ¿o que pierda el control y se hiera a si mismo?.—</p><p>— Líder de la secta Jin, me atrevo a decir que eso no será necesario.— Alzó la voz un molesto Jiang Fengmian, al instante el mencionado hizo una mueca antes de volver a sonreír pero esta vez más tenso.—  Antes de decir cualquier cosa, Wei WuXian esta bajo la responsabilidad de la secta Yunmeng Jiang al ser discípulo principal de mi secta, por lo tanto, usted no tiene nada que ver en lo que sea que relacione a mi hijo. No tiene el derecho de entrometerse e imponer autoridad sobre él sólo porqué le vea cómo una amenaza cuando realmente a demostrado tener bajo control el poder que posee.— El rostro de Jin Guangshan de arrugó.— Además, es el prometido del segundo joven maestro Lan de la secta Gusu Lan, ¿Qué mejor secta que se encarga de purificar la energía resentida puede tratar con mi hijo?, realmente sus sugerencias carecen de sentido común y por lo tanto, por mi parte no hay un acuerdo, antes de querer poner bajo su poder a mi hijo deberá de pasar por el permiso mío al ser el líder y de mi esposa.— Finalizó con dureza, con su pecho firme y su espalda recta, justamente a la par se encontraba Madam Yu con la misma seriedad pero más enojada que nunca antes. El corazón del loto rojo dió un vuelvo y tuvo que apretar los labios para no jadear con sorpresa ante esas palabras de Jiang Fengmian. Nunca en sus tres vidas había visto tan serio al hombre.</p><p>— El líder de la secta Jiang tiene toda la razón.— Apoyó al instante Qingheng-Jun.— Dejando de lado los lazos fraternales y el cariño que tenemos hacia el joven maestro Wei, hay que resaltar que a sido de gran  ayuda en la guerra, sin importar el tipo de método que utilizó, ya que probablemente sino fuera por él, Wen Ruohan hubiera logrado su victoria, estuvo ahí incluso para defender mi secta aún cuando él no estaba obligado, luchó para defender Lotus Pier y protegió vidas inocentes, pero aún así le quieren ver cómo si fuera un hereje en el mundo de la cultivación, ¿O me equivoco?. Fue un héroe en batalla y ahora quieren tergiversar eso.— Algunos líderes de sectas pequeñas desviaron las miradas al instante y Jin Guangshan apretó con fuerza la copa en su mano.— Si ese es el caso, entonces, ¿Qué es realmente lo correcto e incorrecto?, ¿Lo infame o lo noble?, Él usó ese método para garantizar una victoria, siendo el héroe que venció a Wen Ruohan y a su hijo menor, pero ahora sólo por sus palabrerías ¿Lo convertirán en un villano?.— Lan Qiren acarició su barba en completo acuerdo con su hermano.</p><p>— Disculpen, líderes de secta, pero a mí parecer ese cultivador demoníaco a logrado manipularlos de alguna forma, no me sorprendería si ese fuera el caso, pudo haber utilizado alguno de sus trucos para hacer que estuvieran a su favor, ¿No lo ven?, Si mal descuidamos un momento lo más probable es que se alce en nuestra contra.—<em>"Y la perra seguía y seguía."</em>— Pensó ya más agotado el nigromante, a su alrededor el ruido de murmullos no se hizo esperar, algunos estaban de acuerdo con las palabras del Jin y otros que en algún momento pudieron luchar cerca del loto rojo aseguraban lo muy peligroso y poderoso que podía llegar a ser.— Agregando otra cosa más, el arma resentida a desaparecido, ¿Que nos garantiza que no fue él mismo quien la ocultó para que no podamos tener el control sobre ella?.— Hanguang-Jun está vez no pudo disimular su disgusto.</p><p>El ambiente era realmente tenso y Wei WuXian se dedicó a mirar el vuelo de una mosca que rondaba al rededor del Jin pito suelto. Era sin duda mucho más interesante que las palabras del hombre. Jiang Cheng lo volteó a mirar antes de darle un golpe en su nuca para que dejara de distraerse, hizo un puchero con su labio inferior y le sacó la lengua, el loto morado le miró con indignación.</p><p>— ¿En serio están diciendo que <em>"ese" </em>de ahí es peligroso?.— Preguntó incrédulo un discípulo que presenció la interacción entre hermanos.</p><p>— No lo sé, yo sólo vine por la comida.— Respondió el otro cultivador mientras se encogía de hombros.</p><p>— La espada ciertamente es muy poderosa y por ende demasiado peligrosa para todo aquel que la toque por demasiado tiempo debido a que tiene un alto nivel de odio y resentimiento.— Aseguró Lan Qiren, al haber podido ver dichosa arma al momento en el que fue guardada en una bolsa atrapa espíritus.— El sólo tenerla cerca puede llegar a alterar la energía espiritual de una persona y generar una desviación de Qi, e incluso llegado a un caso extremo, destruir su núcleo dorado si el filo atraviesa a algún cultivador.— Wen Qing asintió con la cabeza ante ello. Y el Jin quiso tomar la palabra para salir con algunas de sus babosadas pero fue interrumpido al instante.— No obstante, la espada no se encuentra en estos momentos bajo el mando de Wei WuXian, por lo tanto, no podemos decir con firmeza que es de su propiedad.— Carraspeó para que los hermanos loto dejarán de forcejear entre ellos y al instante se enderezaron, dándose leves codazos, Lan Qiren puso los ojos en blanco y Qingheng-Jun tuvo que disimular su diversión.</p><p>— La espada es demasiado peligrosa incluso para Wei WuXian, soy médico por lo tanto puedo garantizar que los efectos que generan en el cuerpo humano pueden llegar a ser muy peligrosos, aún siendo fuertes cultivadores las consecuencias de usarla se notará.— Tomó la palabra está vez Wen Qing y al ser la mejor doctora en Qishan nadie se atrevió a callarla, mucho más ahora que poseía el apoyo de dos grandes sectas, bueno, tres incluyendo Qinghe Nie pero esto es debido a Nie Huaisang ya que Nie Mingjue no tenía buena relación con los Wen, a excepción de Wen Xu con quién intercambió palabras en algún momento.</p><p>— A eso me refiero, es demasiado peligrosa que puede poner en riesgo la vida hasta del cultivador demoniaco.— Jin Guangshan jugueteó con la copa de vino.— Por eso mismo vengo sugerir que el arma debe de quedar confiscada a una secta poderosa capaz de tenerla bajo supervisión y control total, neutralizarla y evitar que alguien con malas intenciones la obtenga.— Una sonrisa surcó en su rostro y Wei WuXian frunció en ceño al instante apunto de protestar pero esto mismo no fue necesario ya que alguien más había interrumpido la reunión, desde el marco de la gran puerta.</p><p>— Creo que eso no se va a poder, ganso doradito.— El vago tono en la voz de ese hombre desconcertó a todos, Hanguang-Jun lo identificó al instante al igual que Wen Qing, claro, esa persona estuvo haciendo seguidas visitas a los túmulos funerarios, aunque su apariencia era mucho más humana que antes, siempre tuvo curiosidad de saber quién era pero nunca se tomó el tiempo de preguntar, no cuando debía de estar atenta a qué el idiota de Wei WuXian estuviera en reposo y que no hiciera tontearías.</p><p>— ¿Quién es usted?.— Preguntó con agresividad el Jin claramente ofendido por el apodo, pero eso no pareció afecta la expresión de aburrimiento en el rostro del recién llegado, los murmullos no tardaron en escucharse, los demás también tenían al misma duda pero el aura que rodeaba a ese hombre realmente era intimidante y preferían mantener distancia.</p><p>— Alguien sin importancia en el asunto, no vengo aquí a perder el tiempo, tengo algo importante que discutir con una persona. Después se los traeré de regreso.— Aseguro mientras se cruzaba de brazos.— Date prisa, dejé a mi Gege esperando, no puedo creer que tenga que seguir de niñera contigo, idiota.— El de parche se quejaba de alguien y para sorpresa de todos Wei WuXian fue quien se acercó al hombre sin ningún miedo y con una expresión infantil.— Deja de hacer esa ridícula cara, eres tú quien se busca los problemas.— Se quejó.</p><p>— Yo no busco los problemas, los problemas me buscan a mi.— Refunfuñó.— Volveré luego.— Volteó a mirar a su familia con una gran sonrisa en labios antes de volver a dirigirse al recién llegado y comenzar a caminar normalmente hacia la salida de la sala y marcharse, Hua Cheng por su parte no sé movió de su sitio hasta ver el cuerpo del nigromante pasar el umbral y desaparecer de su vista.</p><p>— La espada que tanto añora tener en manos no estará bajo su poder, líder de la secta Jin, esa espada está bajo el cuidado de alguien que si es capaz de tenerla bajo control y que no le afectará en absoluto. Eso sería todo, yo nunca estuve aquí, ¿Entendieron?.— Y ante ello, se marchó, con sus brazos cruzados y una expresión de completo aburrimiento.</p><p>— ¿Qué acaba de pasar?.— Murmuró Wen Xu aturdido.</p><p>— ¿Quién era él?.— Susurraron algunas personas de fondo, todos intercambiaron miradas sin tener un mínimo conocimiento de lo que acababa de ocurrir, de la nada un desconocido había aparecido para llevarse al cultivador demoniaco y tal parecían ser amigos de toda la vida por la confianza con la que hablaban<em> (aunque Wei WuXian se expresaba así con todo el mundo)</em> no quitaba le hecho de que era demasiado inusual.</p><p>— Tenía un aura muy intimidante.—  Murmuró un discípulo.</p><p>— ¿Quién era esa persona y por qué tiene conocimiento del arma demoniaca?.— Interrogó con una expresión de desagrado Jin Guangshan, mirando a los otros líderes de secta, aunque estos estaban casi con la misma confusión, Qingheng-Jun volteó a mirar a Jiang Fengmian pero este se encogió de hombros de manera poco honorable, pero de todas formas se llegaba a ver muy confiado y tranquilo, cómo si ese tipo de cosas sucedieran todos los días. Nie Mingjue miró al único Wen que llegaba a tolerar un poco, el más bajo igualmente se encontraba sin entender muy bien lo sucedido, así que de mucha ayuda no iba a ser.</p><p>— Lan Wangji.— El mencionado volteó a mirar encontrándose con Jiang Cheng, este tenía su expresión habitual en su rostro <em>(de estreñido)</em> en busca de respuestas.— ¿Quién era ese tuerto?.— Interrogó al Jade.</p><p>— Mn.— El loto morado sintió un tic de molestia formarse en su ojo derecho.</p><p>— ¿Lo conoces si o no?.— Pese a que Zidian había regresado a su anillo esta misma comenzó a soltar chispas violetas. Lan Wangji no se inmutó.  </p><p>— Mn.— </p><p>— ¡¿Y qué demonios significa eso?!.— Exclamó ya con impaciencia y enojo.</p><p>— Wangji está diciendo de que sólo lo a visto una vez en su vida pero que no sabe de quien se trata sin embargo, que es amigo del joven maestro Wei.— Informó Lan Xichen con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras se posaba aun lado de Jiang Cheng, el último tan sólo parpadeó varías veces analizado la información hasta terminar haciendo una mueca.</p><p>— ¿En serio dijo todo eso?, ¡No me tomes del pelo!.—  Apretó los dientes con enojo y el primer Jade ladeó la cabeza ligeramente.— ¡Sólo quiero saber quien diablos es ese tipo y porqué se llevó a mi hermano!.—Se cruzó de brazos con un muy notable mal humor.</p><p>— ¡Mn!.— Esta vez Zewu-Jun alzó ambas cejas para mirar a su hermano menor.</p><p>— Wangji, eso fue grosero.— Hanguang-Jun frunció ligeramente en ceño para luego desviar la mirada.</p><p>— ¿Qué dijo?.— Susurró Jiang Cheng con una ceja arqueada.</p><p>— Algunas palabras dirigidas al joven maestro de hace un momento.— Contestó de manera breve, dando a entender de que no daría muchos detalles al respecto, por lo que el humor de Sandu Sheng Shou empeoró. </p><p>En otro lugar más alejado de reino inmundo se encontraban Wei WuXian junto a su amigo el Rey Fantasma, el primero tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro y el segundo parecía tener ganas de tirar por un acantilado del nigromante, realmente parecía estar resignado. </p><p>— Entonces, ¿viniste aquí para darme alguna información o quiere llevarme a visitar tu bella mansión?.— Hua Cheng miró con su ceño fruncido al más bajo.— ¿Acaso HuaHua extraña mi presencia en su reino?.— Pestañó varía veces con inocencia fingida mientras sonreía, el mencionado hizo una mueca de asco antes de posar su mano sobre el rostro del  chico y alejarlo ya que este se había acercado demasiado.</p><p>— Quítate, no vengo para llevarte a algún lado, tu no volverás a pisar ciudad fantasma nunca más, vine para evitarte problemas, mi Gege dijo que estuviera atento o te morirás de nuevo, ¡¿podrías dejar de tratar de morir por tan sólo cinco minutos?!. — Exclamó mientras alzaba los brazos con frustración y Wei WuXian sacó la lengua con aburrimiento.</p><p>— Le quitas lo divertido a la vida.— Refunfuñó.</p><p>— ¡La vida te voy a quitar si sigues de idiota!.— Hua Cheng recostó su espalda contra una pared mientras que su ceño se fruncía y le dirigía la mirada... Y media, al loto rojo, el cual, realmente estaba más fresco que una lechuga.— Dejando de lado tu infantil forma de ser, vine para avisar de que esa espada ya fue neutralizada, el llorón se hizo cargo de eso.— El nigromante se vió algo confundido.— ¿No lo recuerdas?.— </p><p>— ¿A quién?.— </p><p>— Al perro llorón.— Respondió y con la sola mención del animal Wei WuXian soltó un grito de guerra<em> (algo más cómo un chillido) </em>antes de correr y colgarse a un árbol.— ¿Ahora que te pasa?.—  </p><p>— ¡Un perro!, ¡¿Dónde?!.—  Lloriqueo y Hua Cheng cerró los ojos para contar hasta diez, pensando en su amado Dios, imaginándose a si mismo tomando su mano y paseando ambos por un bello sendero, escribiéndole cartas a su alteza y cosas así para tranquilizarse y no terminar sacando a E-Ming y apuñalar a su amigo/hermano demoniaco. </p><p>— ¡No hay ningún perro cerca!.— Le lanzó una piedra a su amigo, puede que no haya medido mucho su fuerza porqué una vez le dió al cuerpo del loto rojo este salió casi a volar contra una muralla.—  Ay no puede ser... Ya lo maté.— Acarició su entrecejo.—  Tanto que le dije que no se matara y yo lo maté.— Y con toda la tranquilidad del mundo se acercó al inerte cuerpo de Wei WuXian.— Levántate cucaracha.—  </p><p>— Oye, más respeto.— Se recostó en el suelo, con tan sólo un hilo de sangre derramándose de su nariz, al haber caído de cara.— Fuiste tu quien me atacó, agresivo. ¡¿Que he hecho yo para ganarme este desprecio?!.— Dramatizó mientras que se levantaba de un salto y rápidamente le dió una patada nada cariñosa a su amigo.— Ahora si, dejemos de lado los juegos, ¿para que viniste?, dudo que hayas querido venir a ver el bello rostro de este cultivado demoniaco.— Hua Cheng automáticamente hizo una mueca.</p><p>— No <em>mames </em>que asco.—  Contestó e ignoró la expresión de indignación del más bajo.— Ahora que te veo mejor... Has cambiado.—Murmuró mientras caminaba al rededor del nigromante.</p><p>— ¿A que te refieres con eso?.— Preguntó ahora si desconcertado.</p><p>— Gege tenía razón.— Alzó ambas cejas.—  Mi Dios siempre tan inteligente.— Sonrió para si mismo antes de cambiar rápidamente su expresión a una de aburrimiento.—  ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta?.— Wei WuXian negó con la cabeza.— Me refiero a tu físico, animal.— El loto rojo le lanzó a Chenqing al rey fantasma pero él la esquivó.— Cuando eras un espíritu e invadías mi hogar no eras tan bajo pequeño y... Delgado.— Aguantó una risa.</p><p>— Lo dices sólo porqué eres demasiado alto, no entiendo cómo le hace Xie Lian para estar contigo si eres casi cómo un titan con esa altura.— Se cruzó de brazos mientras ladeaba la cabeza.— Pero, ¿eso que tiene que ver?.—</p><p>— Mi alteza dijo que una vez que parte de tu alma y recuerdos regresaran a tu cuerpo del pasado afectaría no tanto tu personalidad sino que tu físico.— Wei WuXian arrugó el entrecejo.— Tu alma se moldeó al cuerpo de esa persona que te hizo el sacrificio de cuerpo.—</p><p>— Mo XuanYu.— </p><p>— Si ese, Tu alma se adaptó a ese cuerpo, estuviste ahí por muchos tiempo que se moldeó y se acostumbro a esa forma, por lo que adquirió ese físico para ti, quedando su masa muscular y estatura cómo consecuencia en esta nueva vida, se puede decir que este cuerpo.— Señaló con su dedo índice al nigromante.— Es una combinación del tuyo original y del tal Mo XuanYu.— Wei WuXian quedó sin palabras.— Tal y cómo en tu anterior vida, dónde el cuerpo de Mo XuanYu tuvo cambios y poco a poco comenzó a adquirir tus facciones, sólo que este cambio fue más drástico ya que cuando regresaste eras tan sólo un joven en crecimiento, el cambio fue más directo que cuando estuviste en el cuerpo adulto de Mo XuanYu.—</p><p>—  No completo, ¿Cómo es posible? —  Preguntó curioso, Hua Cheng puso los ojos... El ojo en blanco antes de contestar.</p><p>— Imagina que las almas son cómo agua, no tienen una forma aparente pero se moldean al recipiente en el que se encuentran, bien, mientras más duren en ese recipiente se irán, por así decirlo, endureciendo hasta tomar esa forma.—  En la mente de Wei WuXian la explicación fue casi con muñequitos.—  ¿Así está claro?—  El más bajo asintió con la cabeza.</p><p>— Ah... Aunque, eso explica muchas cosas.—  Admitió.</p><p>— ¿No se te hizo raro que de repente la gente se volvía más alta?.— Hua Cheng arqueó una ceja.</p><p>— Puede que en algún momento me lo pregunté.— Se encogió de hombros.— Un momento, dijes ¿parte de mi alma?, ¿mi alma no se transfirió por completo al pasado?— Tenía muchas preguntas y sólo esperaba que su amigo al menos respondiera la mitad de estar o sin duda no podría dormir en la noche por las dudas.</p><p>— ¿Qué parte de que este cuerpo es una fusión no entiendes?— El rey fantasma acarició sus sienes.— A ver, tu alma es una combinación de la tuya del futuro y la tuya de este tiempo, se combinó con tu yo de quince años en ese momento en ciudad Caiyi, por eso seguro que sentiste malestares y estuviste probablemente enfermo, porqué tu cuerpo se estaba adaptando a las nuevas modificaciones, por lo que luego de un tiempo quedó completa y se adaptó, ¿ahora entiendes o tengo que hacerte dibujitos?— Era demasiada información y las tres neuronas del nigromante sólo pensaban en su amado Lan Zhan bailándole cumbia.</p><p>— Eso... Eso es demasiado que procesar.— Suspiró.— Pero... ¿Qué sucedió con la otra parte de mi alma?, esto es muy confuso y complicado.—Se sentó en una plataforma plana cercana para posar sus codos sobre sus piernas y su mentón sobre la palma de su mano.</p><p>— Tu otra parte quedó en el cuerpo de Mo XuanYu.— Wei WuXian frunció en ceño.</p><p>— ¿Quedó atrapada en el cuerpo?, ¿a que te refieres?, se supone que yo morí, mi alma no pudo haber quedado en ese cuerpo.— </p><p>Hua Cheng suspiró pese a que la acción era inútil para él, fue más cómo un reflejo.— Esto será una larga charla.— Murmuró.— Pero, no te responderé eso aún, después tendremos esto de explicaciones y esas cosas, lo importante ahora es el tema de la espada y ese hombre cuya existencia realmente me importa poco quiere tener el poder.— Se cruzó de brazos nuevamente.— Cómo te dije, la espada fue neutralizada o en pocas palabras, ya esta bajo control por un amigo tuyo.— Wei WuXian estiró los labios.— Uhg, si ese idiota se entera de que lo olvidaste se pondrá a llorar, ustedes dos eran cómo la misma neurona.—Murmuró.</p><p>— No entiendo a quién te refieres, no recuerdo a ningún llo...ron.— Y cómo el destello de un relámpago la mente del loto rojo se iluminó y el sonido de una persona ruidosa gritando <em>"¡SHIZUUUUN!"</em> en medio de un bosque extraño llegó a sus memorias.— Ah, ¡Ah!, ¡ya sé quién es!, Binghe-ge.— Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.— Oh mierda, en serio que necesito recordar todo lo que hice en mi forma de espíritu.— Soltó una suave risa.</p><p>— Sólo diré que ustedes juntos eran un dolor de culo.— Murmuró con horror Hua Cheng.— Pero ese no es el punto, deja de distraerme, me vas a pegar lo idiota y ya me basta con tener a aguas negras cerca.— Ladeó la cabeza.—  El llorón se llevó la espada y dijo que se haría cargo de ella, su esposo también le comentó a mi Gege que estaría supervisando para que nada se saliera de control.— Wei WuXian asintió con la cabeza.</p><p>— Tengo... tengo una duda.— Esta vez el rostro sonriente del loto rojo cambió a uno de seriedad, por lo que Hua Cheng supo que esta vez el chico no saldría con una de sus estupideces.—  Yo... Yo, no entiendo, ¿Cómo fue posible que la espada haya logrado salir del caparazón de la tortuga de matanza?, ¿Cómo es que llegó a mi?, no tengo muchos recuerdos de la pelea, vi cómo Wen Ruohan apuñalaba a mi hermano y luego de eso todo es borroso, de repente al espada apareció y cuando me di cuenta...— Miró sus palma fijamente.—  La espada ya estaba en mis manos.—</p><p>— Una vez te dije que los cambios en el mundo terrenal no afectan el espiritual, ¿verdad?.—  Él asintió con la cabeza.—  Puede que tu creación más grande, poderosa y a cierto punto, peligrosa, no haya sido creada aquí, me contaste una vez que usaste esa espada para forjar el amuleto de tigre estigio, ¿no?.— El semblante del nigromante recayó.— De alguna manera, en la cueva del Xuanwu la espada te reconoció, la energía resentida que posee, ya que es parte del mundo espiritual y puede que no sea un amuleto en esta vida, pero sigue siendo el material con lo que formaste ese sello y te reconoció cómo su creador, yo estuve en la cueva también para evitar que te mataras otra vez, vi que derramaste sangre y de alguna forma, la espada pudo identificarte con el derramar de tu sangre sin ni siquiera tocarla.— El cerebro de Wei WuXian casi explota.— Cuando ustedes se fueron la espada entró en modo de defensa de su creador, salió del caparazón de la tortuga y cortó su cuello para así hundirse en el estanque.— </p><p>El loto rojo quedó mudo y sin palabras, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.— La espada siguió tus deseos de querer matar a la criatura para mantenerlos a todos a salvo tanto con Wen Ruohan en venganza de haber herido a tu hermano.— Sentenció Hua Cheng.</p><p>— Si lo dices de esa forma suena aterrador.— </p><p>— ¿Y no lo es?.—  No recibió respuesta.— Sólo vine para avisarte sobre eso, cuídate el pellejo, no voy a estar todo el tiempo detrás de ti evitando que hagas tonterías, ya eres lo suficientemente mayor para pensar con claridad así que usa el cerebro por primera vez en tus tres vida.— Jaló con poco cariño de la cabellera de su amigo.— Que la cabeza no sólo sirve para tener cabello.</p><p>— ¡Ai-yah!, ¡esta bien!, ¡está bien!, trataré de no hacer tonterías, pero me debes una charla para aclarar todas mis dudas, realmente tengo muchas dudas.— Se cruzó de brazos.—  Ya te puedes ir, mándale saludos a Dianxia de mi parte, lluvia de sangre que busca un <em>melón</em>.— Se despidió y el de parche lanzó la flauta demoniaca hacía el rostro del nigromante.</p><p>— ¡Es flor, no melón!.—  Exclamó luego de sacar unos dados y lanzarlos al suelo, rápidamente se abrió una matiz por dónde pasó el rey fantasma y este mismo portal se cerró al instante, dejando tan sólo una pequeña brisa inofensiva y la sonrisa de Wei WuXian comenzó a desaparecerse para terminar soltando un suspiro y levantó a Chenqing del suelo y posarla en su faja para luego enterrar su rostro entre sus manos.</p><p>Su expresión de alegra había pasado a un segundo plano para darle paso a un gran agotamiento y cansancio.— Es demasiado incluso para mi.—Susurró.— Pero es lo mejor, es lo mejor.—Se enderezó para tomar una gran bocanada de aire. <em>"Sólo debo de resolver todo esto yo solo, nada malo sucederá, sólo tengo que aguantar hasta que todos los problemas sucedan de una vez y luego por fin podré vivir bien, con mi familia, si eso, vivir con mi amado Lan Zhan y mis dos niños... Dos."</em>—  Levantó la mirada al cielo.— Creo que ya sé a quien voy a adoptar.— Y con una sonrisa se plasmaba en su rostro de retiró para volver con sus amigos y familiares.</p><p>Por otra parte, una silueta se encontraba tras una muralla, con una expresión neutral en su rostro y los ojos entrecerrados, con un dedo sobre su barbilla antes de sonreír por su nuevo descubrimiento.— Con que un viaje en el tiempo... Eh.— Ladeó la cabeza y esperó a que el loto rojo se marchara para también dar media vuelta y volver por dónde había llegado.</p><p>
  <b>[ . . . ]</b>
</p><p>Una vez había regresado a la sala de reuniones esta misma ya estaba casi vacía, por lo que supuso que dichosa reunión se había disipado una vez se retiró, sólo esperaba que esta vez le dejaran en paz, realmente no quería tener que lidiar con otros Jin que no sean el pavo real, al menos toleraba la presencia del mencionado, pero no era capaz de estar por mucho tiempo en un sitio dónde también estaba Jin Guangshan.</p><p>Decidió no darle importancia y buscó a su familia, al primero que encontró fue a Lan Xichen, el cual sonreía con amabilidad y le indicó en dónde se encontraba su amado Lan Zhan, agradeció con una enorme sonrisa y el contrario desvió la mirada antes de continuar su rumbo.</p><p>Prosiguió con su caminar para entrar a la habitación de su Hanguang-Jun, el Lan se encontraba sentado en posición de Loto mientras meditaba, sonrió ampliamente al verlo y cierta malicia se planteó en su sonrisa, por lo que se escabulló lo más sigiloso posible para así caminar con lentitud hacia su amado, con la intención de tomarlo de sorpresa. </p><p>Rodeó casi toda la habitación con tal de quedar detrás del Jade, se retiró silenciosamente los zapatos ya que estos podían provocar algún ruido y se encaminó, estiró sus brazos con la intención de tomar los hombros de su amado y asustarlo, su corazón latía con fuerza contra su pecho mientras que su sonrisa se iba extendiendo en cada paso que daba hacía al frente, la respiración de Lan Wangji permanecía tranquila y suave, mientras que su postura era recta y elegante, su larga cabellera caía cómo cascada sobre su espalda y parte de sus hombros, sin llegar a molestarle, los accesorios sobre su cabeza resplandecían con el plata ante la luz que se filtraba en la habitación por las ventanas, sus ojos cerrados eran cubiertos por bellas cortinas oscuras de sus largas pestañas, su varonil rostro estaba tranquilo y su piel parecía resplandecer cómo el mismo Jade ante la blanca tonalidad tez que poseía. Wei WuXian tragó saliva, su Lan Wangji era bastante hermoso. </p><p>Justo cuando estaba a tan sólo unos centímetros de distancia Lan Wangji se movió con rapidez, dándose la vuelta y el loto rojo ni siquiera logró gritar ante la repentina acción de Jade, para cuando se había dado cuenta se encontraba cayendo hacía el suelo de espaldas, con ambas manos a cada lado de su cabeza siendo entrelazadas por los dedos de Hanguang-Jun y presionadas contra el suelo, sus mejillas se habían tintado ligeramente y su respiración se volvió más acelerada. Estaba teniendo un <em>Manga-cortada Panic</em>. Maldijo en su mente la parte del alma de su yo de ahora... ¿Diecisiete años?, ¿dieciocho?, ya había perdido la cuenta. </p><p>Sus piernas estaban abiertas y el Lan se encontraba en medio de estas, sus pechos se rozaban y la mirada dorada y profunda de su amado parecía querer arremeter contra él, se estremeció soltando un jadeo con tan sólo pensar en eso, esa ardiente necesidad en los ojos de Lan Wangji resplandeció, sus alientos llegaban a mezclarse ante la cercanía, sus labios casi se rozaban y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en los labios del nigromante una vez reaccionó.— Lan Zhan.— Llamó en un susurro.</p><p>— Mn.—  Recibió un suave tarareo cómo respuesta.</p><p>— ¿Sabías que era yo?.— Ladeó la cabeza ligeramente, en muy al fondo de su consciencia sabía que el Lan ya había sentido su presencia en la habitación, pero estaba seguro de que no había dado ningún indicio de ser él, por lo que eso le causaba mucha curiosidad, el querer saber cómo es que su querido amor le había identificado sin ni quiera abrir los ojos o tomarse la molestia de echar un vistazo.</p><p>— Mn, siempre reconoceré a Wei Ying.— El corazón del loto rojo palpitó con fuerza, hasta este punto el de baja estatura comenzaba a creer que su órgano iba a terminar explotando.</p><p>— ¿Cómo es posible que pudieras reconocerme?.— Hizo un puchero con su labio inferior.— Ni siquiera hablé.</p><p>— Porqué Wei Ying es Wei Ying.— Contestó breve el Lan, cómo si con esa simple respuesta todas las dudas del mundo y su existencia se hubieran aclarado, Wei WuXian soltó una suave risa por eso y no dudó en juntar sus labios en un dulce beso el cual fue correspondido.</p><p>Sus labios danzaban al compas de sus manos las cuales habían soltado para comenzar a explorar sus cuerpos con estás, lascivas caricias aun sobre las túnicas que portaban, el nigromante pasó sus piernas alrededor de la cadera del Jade y con estas hizo presión para apegar por completo el cuerpo de Lan Wangji sobre el suyo propio, el mayor posó su ante brazo al costado de la cabeza de Wei WuXian para no resultar aplastando por completo al chico más delgado, besando desesperadamente sus labios.</p><p>Con torpeza los dedos de Wei WuXian comenzaron a desatar el cinturón de su amado mientras jadeaba al sentir un mordisco fuerte en su labio inferior antes de volver a ser devorados nuevamente por el Jade, la mano libre de Lan Wangji se paseaba con libertad por el torso de su amado, sosteniendo esa delgada cintura por unos momentos antes de apretarla y bajar así mismo a la cadera. Se separó del beso para dirigir sus labios hacia el cuello del loto rojo, repartiendo varios mordiscos y dando largas lamidas sobre la piel expuesta, los gemidos y jadeos de respuesta simplemente lograban acalorarlo más. </p><p>— Lan Zhan.—  Suspiró ante un delicado beso sobre la zona inferior de su barbilla para luego sentir cierta mordida más abajo, jadeó de sorpresa y terminó por desatar el cinturón del contrario.— Mhg, Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan, espera.— Susurró con la voz ligeramente temblorosa, su cuerpo estaba muy sensible ante el tacto de su amado, casi de inmediato Lan Wangji dejó lo que estaba haciendo, dejando de manosear el cuerpo del nigromante y de abusar del pálido cuello de este, el cual quedó con ciertas zonas rojizas y la marca de dientes eran muy evidentes. Plomo y dorado chocaron al instante y por un momento el aire desapareció de los pulmones de Wei WuXian; La mirada que el Jade le estaba dedicando era una de adoración, intensa, lujuria, preocupación y <em>amor.</em></p><p>— ¿Mn?.—  Tuvo que reprimir una risa al haber sólo recibido eso de respuesta. </p><p>— Lan Zhan, tenía curiosidad.— Jugueteó con la túnica de su amado antes de comenzar a hacer que esta misma se deslizara por los hombros del contrario.— Mn, me preguntaba si...— Se enderezó un poco para besar la manzana de adán de Lan Wangji, quien soltó un ligero sonido gutural, provocando una sonrisa en el rostro del loto rojo. Al ya haber retirado una de las capas de ropa del mayor procedió a hacerlo nuevamente, aún le parecía exagerado que los Lan usaran tres capaz de túnicas, ¿qué acaso no se sienten sofocados?.— Te gustaría ...— Una vez terminó de por fin dejar a su amado en sólo una túnica interior comenzó a juguetear con el borde del pantalón de este, mordiéndose el labio inferior al ver cómo la mirada del contrario se oscurecía.— Tener otro hijo...—Sonrió con inocencia y pudo ser testigo de cómo es que Lan Wangji tomaba una bocanada de aire y sus orejas se coloraban.</p><p>— Tenemos... tenemos a A-Yang y A-Yuan.—  Puchereó por la respuesta pero le dió gracia lo muy tenso que estaba su amado.— Además, son los hijos de Wei Ying.—</p><p>— Hmm, pero serán tuyos una vez nos casemos, Lan Zhan.— Canturreó y perezosamente dirigió su mano hacia una de las tiras de la cinta de Lan Wangji, enrollándola al rededor de su muñeca.— Y me refería a tener otro, ya sabes...— Le guiñó el ojo y para cuando reaccionó nuevamente estaba siendo sometido contra el suelo, gimió cómo respuesta para corresponder aún aturdido por el tacto tan intenso.</p><p>Bueno, tal parecía que el Jade había mal interpretado sus palabras sobre tener otro hijo, tal vez no fue muy especifico o debió ser más directo ante sus palabras de <em>ADOPTAR otro mocoso no hacer uno</em>, ¡ni siquiera es biológicamente posible!. Llegó a pensar eso ahora que se encontraba con su rostro enterrado contra sus propia mano y desde atrás Lan Wangji profanaba su ya ardiente entrada, no sentía las caderas y estas mismas eran agarradas con fuerza por las manos del Lan, cada embestida lograba empujar su cuerpo contra la cama, su trasero  se encontraba levantado pero no por sus propias fuerzas, estas se habían extinguido luego de las tres primeras rondas, se encontraba aún en esa posición gracias a Lan Wangji.</p><p>Su cuerpo estaba cómo gelatina y su pecho contra las sabanas de la cama lograba causarle cierto cosquilleo, sus pezones rozaban las telas y llegaba a ser algo doloroso, si bien se sentía muy bien ser embestido contantemente por su amado en esa zona dulce de su interior, pero que lo estuviera haciendo constantemente ya lo estaba enloqueciendo.— ¡Lan Zhan!, ¡Lan Er-gege!, ¡detente ya!, ¡no siento las piernas!.— Lloriqueó entre gemidos mientras que sus manos ahora garraban con fuerza la cobija.— ¡ Ah!, Lan Zhan, p-por favor, ten piedad de este indefenso prometido tuyo.— Las lagrimas se derramaban de sus ojos y sorbió la nariz, sus mejillas estaban en un tono carmesí intenso, al igual que su hinchados labios.— ¡Llevamos así cómo tres horas! ¡ten un poco de misericordia!.— Otra potente embestida que llegó a provocar que viera las estrellas. Lan Wangji jadeaba sin tener la más mínima intención de detenerse, ni siquiera parecía cansado, su rostro proseguía siendo serio pero sus cejas estaban ligeramente fruncidas y sus labios apretado, soltando algunos gruñidos cada vez que las paredes internas del trasero de Wei WuXian le apretaban de manera exquisita.— ¡ Lan Zha- ¡<em>Ah </em>!.—</p><p>—  Silencio.— Murmuró entre dientes Lan Wangji alzando ligeramente las delgadas caderas del nigromante y volver a penetrar la ya estirada entrada con fuerza, disfrutando de ver el cuerpo de Wei Ying temblar y escucharlo gemir su nombre cada vez que atinaba bien, sin detenerse paseó su mano izquierda por el glúteo de su amado y apretó la redonda nalga antes de bajar al muslo dónde yacía amarrada su cinta, gruñó con excitación ante la vista.</p><p>— ¿Cómo que silencio?, ¡no me voy a callar!, ¡por eso tengo boca!, ¡para hablar!, ¡Ay!, ¡piedad Hanguang-Jun, ten piedad, ¡más despacio!.—  Lloriqueó.—  Ah, si, te decía, ¡Ah!, tengo boca para hablar Lan Zhan!, ¡se más suave conmigo!, no puedo soportarlo, Lan Er-gege, eres demasiado ¡Mng!.— Enterró su rostro en las sabanas para soltar un grito al momento de sentir su ahora cuarto orgasmo, su cuerpo tembló de sobremanera ante el placer que se desplazó cómo un cosquilleo por toda su medula ósea y su columna, sus ojos se desviaron por unos segundos ante la oleada de calor, estaba demasiado aturdido, más cuando sintió nuevamente ser llenado desde lo más profundo, gimió de manera muy lamentable pero las embestidas no cesaron, lloriqueó por ello.— Hanguang-Jun es demasiado fuerte, ¡el patriarca Yiling a perdido de manera miserable!; ¡luchemos la próxima vez!, ¿si?.— Nuevamente Lan Wangji arremetió contra su interior.— ¡Lan Zhan!, antes no me negabas nada, ¿por qué me lo niegas ahora?, ¡podemos hacerlo después, dame un respiro, ¡ Ah!.— Cerró sus párpados con fuerza y su voz tembló.— ¿En serio no me vas a escuchar?.</p><p>— Wei Ying.— Murmuró el Jade sin detenerse y curvándose para pegar su pecho contra la espalda del nigromante. El chapoteo de las pieles chocando entre si, la pelvis de Lan Wangji golpeaba frenéticamente contra los glúteos del menor y acercó su boca a la oreja del chico.— Recuerda tus palabras.— Otra fuerte embestida se dió lugar.</p><p>— ¿Cómo que..?, ¿ A qué- Mng, te refieres?.—  Y su conciencia le dió un manotazo mental, en la confesión de hace un año, nuevamente su propia boca le condenó.—  Lan Zhan, ¿podrías hacerme caso?, ¿podrías olvidar que dije eso?.— Gimió en voz alta al sentir una nueva mordida sobre su hombro y volteó su cabeza con dificultad para ver al mayor,  Pudo visualizar el rostro de Lan Wangji y cómo nuevamente le penetraba, entrecerró sus ojos y abrió sus labios para volver a gemir de manera ronca, se estaba quedando sin voz, <em>¿en verdad su amado quería hacerle un hijo?.</em></p><p>Con una leve sonrisa en su rostro Lan Wangji contestó.— No.— Wei WuXian hizo una mueca antes de volver a estremecerse esta vez porqué de las manos de Lan Wangji había tomado su miembro para comenzar a masturbarlo a la misma velocidad de cómo es que el jade follaba su trasero con poca clemencia.</p><p>— ¡Hagámoslo otro día!, Lan Zhan, verdad, no lo soporto más, ¿así será siempre?; ¡ya vamos para la quinta ronda!.—  Nuevamente volvió a chillar ante una nueva mordida pero esta vez fue en su espalda.— Podemos hacerlo tres veces por semana cuando nos casemos, o cuatro, si quieres cuatro o cinco, pero por favor, déjemelo para otro día.— Suspiró de manera temblorosa y nuevamente, la esquina de los labios de Lan Wangji se curvaron hacia arriba antes de pronunciar.</p><p>— Todos los días son todos los días.— Sentenció Lan Wangji y Wei WuXian chilló al condenarse otra vez. </p><p>Bueno, bien dice el dicho que por la boca muere el pez.  </p><p>El rostro del joven se encontraba colorado al mismo tiempo que abanicaba su propio rostro con rapidez y con su otra mano hacia unos cuantos trazos sobre un talismán que no hace mucho su hermano mayor le había obligado a aprender a hacer, era básico y no requería de mucha energía espiritual. </p><p>Al ya tenerlo listo, guardó su pincel y posó el talismán sobre la puerta de la habitación de su desvergonzado amigo y la bestia que tal parecía ser le prometido de este en la cama, los ruidos realmente llegaban al final del pasillo, sólo agradecía al de arriba, pero el de más arriba, al todo poderoso, de que no había nadie más, no habían más desafortunados que él mismo de tener que escuchar a su querido amigo gemir.</p><p>— Virgen santísima.—  Murmuró con el rostro completamente sonrojado y suspiró con alivio para cuando el talismán hizo efecto y el sonido que provenía de dentro de la habitación cesó al instante.— Bien dicen que los calladitos son los peores.— Negó con la cabeza, rezando mentalmente por las pobres caderas de Wei WuXian y luego se retiró.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Capítulo 29: Villa Mo.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <em><b>"</b> Unas cuerdas tiran de mi vida presente y pasada,<br/>A primera vista,<br/>es difícil diferenciar lo bueno de lo malo.<br/>Una sonrisa, provocó ondas en mi corazón cómo si fuera un lago.<br/>Un sentimiento de amor<br/>floreció salvaje e inquietamente.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>En este mundo el corazón de la gente<br/> toma caminos diferentes,<br/>Unas manos invisibles juegan<br/> con el destino de miles de vidas.<b> "</b></em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Untamed as I Am.<br/><span class="u">Rénjiān zòng wǒ.</span></b>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <b>
    <em>人间纵我.—</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">L o s   h e r  m o s o s   h e r m a n o s   L o t o.</span>
  </b>
</p><hr/><p>El otoño se acercaba y la guerra había cesado finalmente, hubo un acuerdo entre las sectas y Wen Xu fue apoyado por las tres grandes sectas del cultivo para que tomara el poder de Qishan Wen y de las personas y civiles sobrevivientes y de aquellos cultivadores que estuvieron lejos de la guerra. En un comienzo Jin Guangshan se veía demasiado disgustado y reacio en aceptar el hecho de que el hijo mayor y <em>HEREDERO </em>del clan de Qishan tomara el poder de su padre, por obvias razones, el joven debía de iniciar desde cero con la secta, debido a la inminente destrucción que hubo, sin embargo, iba a recibir el apoyo tanto de Gusu Lan, Yunmeng Jiang y Qinghe Nie, incluso también de LanLing Jin, por parte de Madam Jin y el heredero Jin ZiXuan, con quien se volvió un buen amigo. </p><p>Además, los demás Jin tuvieron que morderse la lengua para no decir algún comentario hiriente o fuera de lugar con respecto al poder político que iba a ejercer el joven, aunque aún así en las reuniones de secta que se realizaban cada cierto tiempo Jin Guangshan no dudaba en dar indirectas sobre que no era seguro permitir que los perros-Wen tuvieran tanto poder, pero no podía hacer nada o todos los clanes irían en su contra, lo que menos quería era meterse y hacer enojar al cultivador demoniaco.</p><p>Wei WuXian se sentía muy feliz por su amigo y por el rol que estaba comenzando a ejercer cómo un futuro líder de secta, los amigos del Wen le dieron mucho apoyo, incluso hasta el mismo Nie Mingjue le dijo que iba a hacer lo posible para que no le quitaran el derecho al joven de heredar Qishan Wen, se podía decir que Wen Xu era de los pocos Wen que llegaban a agradable. Nie Huaisang siempre cubría la mitad de su propio rostro cuando veía al par juntos, discutiendo de algún tema trivial que tenía que ver un poco en el manejo de la economía.</p><p>Cuando las discusiones llegaban a su fin cada quien iba a su respectiva secta, luego de un largo año y meses, la familia Jiang regresó a Lotus Pier el cual había quedado a cargo por las protectoras de Yu Ziyuan, todo estaba en orden, al ver la llegada de sus líderes y los jóvenes maestros, los cultivadores y niños no dudaron en exclamar su alegría y les recibieron, cada sirviente se acercó con una sonrisa, Wei WuXian tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras que en brazos cargaba a un dormido A-Yuan y a su costado estaba Wei Yang de brazos  cruzados y arqueando una ceja. </p><p>Jiang Fengmian sonreía con amabilidad mientras que su mano estaba entrelaza con una avergonzada Madam Yu, la cual desviaba la mirada con su ceño fruncido pero con una minúscula sonrisa en sus labios, Jiang Cheng fingió vomitar ante lo muy melosos que se ponían sus padres y se quejaba de ellos y de Lan Wangji, maldiciéndolo en su mente y con ganas de patearlo. Jiang YanLi estaba más tranquila y sonreía notablemente feliz y aliviada, finalmente la paz reinaba otra vez, ya no debía de preocuparse por el bienestar de su familia, ya todo estaría bien, ya no debía de temer, <em>¿verdad?.</em></p><p>— Líder de secta, Madam Yu, el banquete para la celebración ya fue servido.—  Avisó una joven sirvienta mientras se inclinaba ante los mencionados en un perfecto arco y arqueaba la espalda nuevamente.</p><p>— Eso está bien, alisten las mesas, esto se debe celebrar.— Sus dos hijos miraron fijamente a la mujer incrédulos, ¿iban a festejar algo?.— Mocosos, nosotros no hemos celebrado personalmente la victoria de esta guerra.— Fue una breve respuesta antes de comenzar a caminar y se adentró a la secta, arrastrando a su esposo el cual ni se quejó y siguió a la fémina sin dejar de sonreír.</p><p>— ¿Sabes que le pasa a tu abuela?.— Le preguntó Wei WuXian a A-Yang pero este se encogió de hombros y simplemente volvió a jugar con Suibian aún dentro de su funda, A-Yuan acababa de despertar y un puchero se formaba en sus labios mientras que se restregaba contra el pecho del loto rojo inquieto.—  ¡Uh!, ¡mi rabanito dormilón al fin a despertado!, ¿Qué sucede rabanito?.— Al ver la forma en la que el bebé abría y cerraba la boca mientras que sus grande ojos color plateado le miraban fijamente supuso que era lo que quería y sonrió ampliamente.— Ai-yah, mi pequeño A-Yuan tiene hambre.— Exclamó y nuevamente, Wei Yuan restregó su rostro contra el pecho de Wei Ying.— ¿Por qué hace eso?.— Ladeó la cabeza confundido, Jiang Cheng se encogió de hombros  y Jiang YanLi soltó una suave risa.</p><p>— Esta buscando que le amamantes, A-Xian.— Contestó divertida la joven y su sutil risa tras su manga cambió a una carcajada poco delicada al ver la palidez en el rostro de sus dos hermanos para luego cambiar a un rojo intenso, sobre todo Jiang Cheng el cual hizo una mueca. </p><p>— Pero JieJie, yo... Yo no puedo hacer eso.— Murmuró ligeramente avergonzado el menor mientras acunaba más al bebé en sus brazos para así mecerlo.</p><p>— ¿A-Niang no le puede dar leche a mi didi?.—  El loto morado soltó una carcajada ante el comentario de su sobrino mayor, pero él estaba seguro de que el mocoso sólo preguntó eso con malicia, lo distinguió en el tono que usó el menor.</p><p>— A-Yang, hay muchas cosas que tienes que aprender, lo hombres no podemos hacer eso, no soy mujer.— Jaló la mejilla de su hijo mayor antes de volver a agarrar con firmeza al bebé.—  Una vez que las festividades se tranquilicen y todo regrese a la normalidad, prometo que tus clases sobre la vida se van a reanudar.—  El menor asintió con la cabeza con una mueca en la cara. </p><p>— El chivo me dió clases un tiempo, es muy aburrido, y más esas reglas de Gusu.—  Hizo una notable mueca y ambos hermanos soltaron un <em>"amén".</em>—  Me recitó las reglas el primer día que tuve de clases y ya quería salir a correr y esconderme con el tío Wen.— Refunfuñó.</p><p>— Siempre hace eso, yo tuve que escribir esas reglas por un mes.—<em> "Dos veces las he escrito."</em> Terminó la frase en su mente.— Se puede decir que ya me las sé, al menos su mayoría.— Se encogió de hombros y sin decir nada más, se adentraron a muelle de loto dónde fueron bien recibidos, en la zona central habían varías mesas y una gran cantidad de comida entre verduras carnes de todo tipo, diferentes condimentos, sopa entre varias bebidas y vino, una gran sonrisa se formó en el rostro del loto rojo, la noche era joven aún, por lo que antes de reunirse con su familia se llevó a sus hijos para darles un baño, y bañarse él también, alimentar a A-Yuan, hacerlo dormir y tratar de domar a Wei Yang para que se tranquilizara un poco.</p><p>Al ya estar listo meció en sus brazos al bebé y casi al instante este bostezó para quedar profundamente dormido, sonrió enternecido mientras recostaba al pequeño en un la cama y le arropaba, poniendo en sus manos un bello peluche en forma de conejo, por suerte, su querido rábano era muy tranquilo y dormía mucho, por lo que en unas largas horas no despertaría ni con el más ruidoso estruendo, su pequeño era muy paciente y calmado desde nacimiento, todo un futuro Lan.</p><p>El gran festín se dió lugar mientras brindaban en familia a la luz de las velas y de la luna por la victoria y por los dos orgullos que regían Lotus Pier, por la familia principal, por el loto rojo por mantener Yunmeng a salvo hace un año entero y por la futuras bendiciones que llegarían para la secta, todos estaban alegres, bebieron hasta casi desfallecer, o en este caso Wei WuXian y su querido hermano Jiang Cheng, Jiang YanLi apenas si había tocado su copa de vino y los padres de estos miraban entre divertidos y resignados al dúo, Un Patriarca Yiling borracho era cómo ver a una madre amorosa, Wei Yang trataba de zafarse del agarre del joven nigromante el cual le tenía abrazado contra su pecho mientras restregaba su mejilla contra el moflete del menor, el cual, hacía todo lo posible para salir corriendo, avergonzado por la muestra excesiva de afecto. Al final Madam Yu se apiadó de su nieto y lo sacó del agarre de su hijo adoptivo antes de darle un leve golpe al loto rojo, este chilló exagerado antes de ir a ponerse de meloso con Jiang Cheng.</p><p>— Que bonitos ojos tienes compadre.— Dijo el borracho nigromante mientras que recargaba su mentón en una de sus manos y la otra sostenía una jarra de vino, el menor miró fijamente a Wei WuXian hasta fingir tener arcadas por el comentario del contrario.</p><p>— Quita bicho.—  Alejó el rostro del mayor con poco cariño y ambos comenzaron una lucha de fuerza en el suelo. Realmente fue una noche agradable y tranquila, ignorando el hecho de que Jiang Cheng tenía la intención de nalguear a su hermano al saber que a este no le gustaba eso, el nigromante salió corriendo una vez se dió cuenta de las intenciones de su Didi y comenzó a gritar de pánico, el loto morado sólo lo siguió con la mano en alto y una sonrisa sádica, no se notaba muy borracho pero si llegaba a tambalearse, Jiang YanLi los siguió con calma sólo para vigilar que no se mataran, al menos no del todo.</p><p>— A-Ying sigue siendo muy divertido.— Comentó el mitad demonio con una gran sonrisa en labios.— ¿Me recuerda?, ¿verdad?.— Preguntó mientras volteaba a mirar a la calamidad el cual hizo una gesto que no supo cómo descifrar y la cara de alegría del Rey demonio recayó en una mueca.— ¿Qué significa eso, tuerto?.—</p><p>— Significa que eres un idiota, ambos lo son, ahora deja de joder o te patearé el trasero, perro llorón.—  Luo Binghe soltó algo parecido a un chillido.— Ahora hablemos de lo que es importante, ya luego puedes ir a molestar la existencia de ese tonto.— Eso pareció ayudar mucho porqué luego el rostro del mayor se iluminó, Hua Cheng rodó su ojo.</p><p>— Ah, si, mi bello Shizun me informó sobre lo que pasaba, tu esposo le comentó sobre eso, supongo que lo de la grieta no a mejorado, ¿cierto?.—  El rey fantasma desvió por un momento la mirada hacia el nigromante que yacía en el suelo mientras sufría de una llave que aquel chico de ropas moradas le estaba haciendo.— Debemos de evitar que se siga extendiendo, ¿alguna idea?.— El más alto se cruzó de brazos y recargó su espalda en una pared.</p><p>— Por el momento no tenemos un plan conciso que pueda ser efectivo para cerrar la abertura que existe entre esta realidad y la contraria. Mi Gege se arriesgó demasiado al regresa parte del alma de Wei WuXian al pasado, sólo por un deseo.— Luo Binghe suspiró y ladeó la cabeza.— Es complicado de explicar todo lo que sucede, ¿bien?, pero tengo una idea y creo que las respuestas que necesitamos están en esa espada.— Ahora si que el Rey demonio quedó más confundido que antes.</p><p>— ¿Cómo una espada resentida puede darte la solución a lo que sucede?.— </p><p>— No lo entenderías si te lo dijera.— Terminó la conversación.— Más te vale no perder esa espada.— Advirtió Hua Cheng en un tono amenazante pero lo único que pudo sacarle al contrario fue una enorme sonrisa, bufó con notable irritación. No muy lejos pudieron escuchar el fondo de una palmada y luego un grito ensordecedor.</p><p>Si, una muy tranquila noche.</p><p>
  <b>[ . . . ]</b>
</p><p>Tiempo después la noticia de que uno de los hijos bastardos de Jin Guangshan fue reconocido cómo un hijo ilegitimo del líder del clan Jin, quedando bajo el nombramiento de "Jin Guangyao" se dio a conocer. Wei WuXian al enterarse de eso casi sentía que se le bajaba la azúcar pero se recompuso de un golpe que su hermano menor le proporcionó, el loto rojo estaba claramente confundido del cómo es que ese hombre había logrado ser reconocido nuevamente por aquel Jin, ¡él no había matado esta vez a Wen Ruohan!, ¿por qué simplemente no se podía caer otra vez por las escaleras?, le ahorraría mucho estrés.</p><p>Pero razonando bien, el enano traidor había logrado colarse en Qishan Wen sin levantar sospechas, eso si merecía muchos méritos. Además de que Nie Mingjue lo había expulsado del clan Nie, no recordaba porqué pero supuso que algo debió de haber sucedido.</p><p>Durante ese tiempo que pasó luego de la guerra, se vivió un tiempo de paz dónde cartas entre clanes iban y venían, ciudad sin noche se encontraba siendo limpiada luego de la masacre que se vivió, todas las sectas mandaron hombres para esa labor, mientras que Wen Xu también colaboró junto a los demás Wen, los cuales, quedaron temporalmente bajo el cuidado de la secta Gusu Lan mientras que Qishan comenzaba a reconstruirse desde cero, el líder de la secta Jin tuvo que abstenerse a seguir insistiendo el poseer a los Wen y dejarlos bajo su mando y volverlos esclavos. </p><p>Wei WuXian por primera vez en esos años y meses que transcurrieron luego de haber viajado en el tiempo pudo por fin descansar y sentirse tranquilo, incluso, se había tomado la molestia de darse unas largas siestas para recuperar todo el sueño perdido y se permitió comer con más moderación, por obvias razones no descuidó la salud de sus dos adorados hijos, Wei Yuan era bastante energético e inquieto, gateando por todas partes y mordisqueaba su flauta, muchas veces Wei Yang tuvo que seguir a su hermano menor para evitar que se cayera a los lagos por accidente cada vez que el loto rojo se encontraba colaborando con las actividades de la secta o si su familia estaba demasiado ocupada, además de que Wei WuXian siempre escuchaba una tranquila melodía que resonaba cerca suyo la gran mayoría del tiempo, era cómodo, se asimilaba al sonido de las cuerdas de un Guqin, pero no era tan fluido y experto cómo le hacia su amado Hanguang-Jun, pero si existía una buena técnica. </p><p>La visita de la familia Lan a Lotus Pier se volvió muy frecuente, ambos comprometidos parecían deslumbrar brillitos cada vez que se veían, Jiang Cheng tenía que evitar las ganas de querer vomitar al ver a su hermano tan meloso con esa "estatua", seguía sin comprender que fue lo que el nigromante había visto en aquel Jade, pero prefirió no interferir, no quería más dolores de cabeza y para evitar alguna fatiga prefería mostrarle a Lan Xichen muelle de loto, un pequeño tour por la secta, con tal de estar lejos de la pareja, mejor.</p><p>— A-Niang.— Wei Yang corrió hacia el loto rojo mientras fruncía en ceño y miraba fijamente al Lan que estaba al lado de este, viendo con disgusto el cómo es que una de las manos de Lan Wangji estaba sobre la cintura de su cuidador. Wei WuXian ahogó una risa y el segundo Jade le dedicó una mirada de reproche.</p><p>— Pequeño pastelito, ¿sucede algo?.— Preguntó con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras posaba una mano sobre la cabeza de su hijo mayor y recostaba su espalda contra el pecho de Lan Wangji.</p><p>— A-Niang, A-Di- —  El menor se detuvo al instante, cómo si se hubiera quedado congelado y su voz se enmudeció antes de si quiera terminar la palabra, comenzando a gritar internamente e imaginando miles de situaciones para huir y evitar una gran vergüenza... Le era tentador saltar al lago y sumergirse en el agua para escapar.</p><p>O empujar a ese Lan al lago.</p><p>
  <em>La segunda le era la más tentadora y sensata. </em>
</p><p> — Wei Yang.— La grave y suave voz de Lan Wangji le trajo nuevamente los pies a la tierra, no se había dado si quiera cuenta de la gran sonrisa de maldad que había invadido su rostro, dejando a la vista su diente canino, Wei WuXian le miró con los ojos entrecerrados y un escalofrío recorrió toda la espalda del más alto.</p><p>— Hanguang-Jun, A-Niang.—  Saludó primero sin dejar de lado su sonrisa de malicia.—  A-Niang, mi didi está solo en estos momentos, la tía YanLi tuvo que marcharse para ayudar a la abuela, así que me pidió que los buscara a ambos, vayan, A-Niang,<em> A-Die.</em>—  No espero a que estos dijeran algo para así salir a correr en dirección opuesta a ellos, dejando casi una estructura de humo de lo veloz que fue al huir.</p><p>Wei WuXian parpadeó varías veces saliendo de su parálisis antes de comenzar a reír con ganas, Lan Wangji por su parte sintió cómo si fuera a tocar el cielo, en su interior se regocijó y lloró de felicidad, pero su rostro continuaba exactamente igual, sólo que sus ojos dorados se volvieron más brillantes que antes, sin quitarle la mirada de encima a su amado.—  ¡Oh, Lan Zhan!, ¡mi pequeño pastelito ya te considera su padre!.—  Lloriqueó y se abrazó al cuerpo del Lan.— Es un muy buen avance.— Celebró mientras dejaba un casto beso en los labios del Jade.</p><p>— Mn, estoy feliz.—  Admitió el mayor con sus orejas enrojecidas, pasando ambos brazos por la cintura del contrario.—  Wei Ying está más recompuesto.— Nuevamente las orbes de Lan Wangji brillaron mientras que pasaba sus manos por la cintura del menor y sus caderas, masajeando esa zona y sintiendo más masa muscular que antes.</p><p>— ¡Ah si!, creo que eso sucede cuando se vive sin preocupaciones.— Soltó una suave risa.—  Me he descuidado un poco de mis entrenamientos, si sigo de esa forma voy a volverme gordo y feo.— Puchereó mientras que llenaba sus mejillas de aire de manera infantil y Lan Wangji resopló divertido.— ¿Te estas burlando de  mi?.—</p><p>— Wei Ying es hermoso, es hermoso tal y cómo es.— Besó la mejilla del más bajo y los mofletes de este se coloraron ligeramente.</p><p>— Ai-Yah, Lan Zhan, ¿Cómo puedes decir eso con un rostro tan serio?.— Sonrió ampliamente sin dejar de lado su puchero.— Además, avísame cada vez que digas algo así, mi corazón no puede con tanto, ¿no ves que estoy pequeño y débil?, tu prometido es muy sensible.— Lloriqueó con dramatismo e hizo un puchero con su labio inferior. Lan Wangji volvió a resoplar divertido y dejó un beso sobre la punta de la nariz del menor, sacándole una enorme sonrisa, una sonrisa hermosa, brillante, una sonrisa capaz de cautivar a cualquier alma.</p><p>No pasó mucho para cuando ambos volvieron a caminar nuevamente juntos, A-Yuan se suponía que estaría dentro de la habitación del loto rojo en Lotus Pier, jugando con los muchos juguetes que recibía, por lo que no se dieron mucha prisa. Al momento de llegar y estar frente a la puerta el nigromante la abrió con una sonrisa, hasta quedar completamente congelado y sus ojos se abrieron cómo platos mientras que su garganta se cerraba.</p><p>Incluso hasta Lan Wangji había quedado estático tras su espalda.</p><p>Frente a ellos estaba la escena de un bello bebé, sosteniéndose del borde de la cama mientras que sus piernas estaban flexionadas, A-Yuan estaba de pie y daba cortos, pesados y torpe pasos para caminar mientras que en su rostro había una expresión de concentración máxima. Lagrimas rellenaron los ojos de Wei WuXian y casi al instante corrió en dirección a su hijo para posarse a un lado y poner una mano sobre su espalda, para evitar que cayera, Wei Yuan le volteó a mirar para luego reír y estirar sus brazos en dirección al loto rojo.</p><p>— ¡Oh, A-Yuan, mi precioso rabanito está aprendiendo a caminar!.—  Lloriqueó mientras permitía que el menor diera unos pasos hasta llegar a sus brazos ya abiertos y ser recibido gustoso en un abrazo con el más grande.—  ¡Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan, ¿lo viste?.—  El Jade ya se había colocado en cuclillas a su costado, con una leve curvatura de sus labios hacía arriba sin quitar la mirada de la escena.</p><p>— Mn.— </p><p>— Mi rabanito está aprendiendo a caminar, cómo pasa el tiempo, crecen demasiado rápido.—  Sollozó abrazándose al cuerpo de un sonriente A-Yuan.— Ya cuando me dé cuenta dejará de ser mi pequeño bebé y se convertirá en un adolescente.— Estrujó suavemente a su hijo en sus brazos y enterró su lloroso rostro en la cabellera de este.</p><p>— Lo hijos de Wei Ying nunca dejarán de ser los bebés de Wei Ying.— Concluyó Lan Wangji viendo con adoración la escena.</p><p>— Tienes razón, siempre serás mis bebés.—  Murmuró con una leve sonrisa en sus labios la cual se ensanchó más al escuchar las risas del pequeño niño le cual correspondía el agarre con torpeza, mientras que lentamente tomaba entre sus manos aquella flauta negra de Wei WuXian y la sacó del cinturón del otro para así, meterla en su boca y tratar de morder.</p><p>Lan Wangji entró en pánico al ver eso y se acercó para quitarle la flauta de la boca del pequeño, pero este se negó y volteó su rostro hacia otra dirección, para este punto no supo que más hacer pero ver el rostro de tranquilidad en su prometido lo calmó un poco.</p><p>— Lan Zhan, no te preocupes, es normal en ellos hacer eso cuando sus dientes están creciendo, comienzan a morder cosas, además , siempre mantengo limpia a ChengQing para este tipo de cosas, luego tendré que limpiarla y asegurarme de que aún funcione.—  Lo último lo había murmurado y cargó en sus brazos a A-Yuan mientras se levantaba, acción que Lan Wangji imitó al instante.</p><p>— Wei Ying.— El mencionado volteó a mirar mientras que acunaba a su hijo menor.</p><p>— ¿Mn?, ¿sucede algo, Lan Zhan?.— Ladeó ligeramente con la cabeza y el más alto negó.</p><p>— Padre quiere hablar contigo.—  Y una gran sonrisa volvió a formarse en los labios del nigromante.</p><p>— ¿Entonces que estamos esperando?, ¡vamos!.—  Sin decir nada más ambos se dirigieron hacía la zona central de Lotus Pier, en la salas de banquetes dónde supusieron que se encontraba la familia, para sorpresa de ambos al momento de entrar a la sala pudieron distinguir la figura de Jin ZiXuan y sus ropas de amarillas, junto a él estaba Wei Yang picándole la mejilla con una rama mientras que Jiang YanLi miraba la escena sentada a la par del pavo real, el cual, ni le colocaba atención al niño, se veía hasta resignado y sintió algo de compasión por su amigo, más aún al ver el rostro de malicia en A-Yang y el cómo sostenía algo su otra mano que la verdad ni quería saber que era.— A-Yang, pastelito, ven y ayúdame con tu hermano.— Le llamó y el mencionado se sobresaltó pero con un notable berrinche se levantó para caminar en dirección al loto rojo.</p><p>Luego de bajar a Wei Yuan al suelo este comenzó a gatear en dirección a YanLi sin soltar la flauta negra la cual procuró no dejar en el suelo, al ya estar cerca de la mujer ella con toda la delicadeza del mundo lo levantó y le sentó en su regazo para continuar con su labor de mordisquear la flauta de Wei WuXian, Jin ZiXuan arqueó una ceja.</p><p>— La temible flauta de la guerra que levanta a los muertos ahora es un juguete que un niño mordisquea.— Comentó con ironía el Jin y el loto rojo se quitó un zapato para lanzárselo en la cara.</p><p>— Ten un poco de respeto hacia mi querida flauta, fue complicado encontrar el bambú perfecto para crearla en los túmulos funerarios.— Puchereó y casi todos en la sala menos lo menores se tensaron con el simple hecho de normal <em>"túmulos funerarios".</em>—  ¿Ahora que mosco les picó?. — Lan Wangji a su lado desvió la mirada mientras que el agarre que tenía a la cintura del más bajo se intensificaba.</p><p>— ¿Cómo puedes hablar de ese lugar con tanta naturalidad?.— Cuestionó el Jin con la voz ligeramente temblorosa, confundiendo aún más al nigromante.</p><p>— Ah, no lo sé, lo tengo en automático supongo.— Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.—  ¿Por qué no hablaría de manera natural de eso?.— </p><p>— Creo que el joven maestro Jin se refiere de lo muy poco que parece afectarle hablar sobre ese tema, joven maestro Wei.— Quien habló acababa de llegar y se trataba de Lan Xichen con un aura de nobleza a su alrededor y una sonrisa en sus labios mientras que a su lado se encontraba un notable mal humorado Jiang Cheng. Nada fuera de lo habitual.</p><p>— Sigo sin llegar a comprender del todo a lo que se refiere, Zewu-Jun.— Admitió y Jiang Cheng volvió a bufar y caminó rápido para ir a sentarse y arquear una ceja al ver a su hermano sin un zapato y este mismo se encontraba aun costado de Jin ZiXuan, el cual tenía una marca de suela en su mejilla por lo que su mal humor cambió a una sonrisa divertida, el Jin fue quien bufó otra vez y le regresó el zapato al dueño de este.</p><p>— Es idiota, su mamá lo dejó caer de pequeño.— Excusó Jiang Cheng lo muy poco perspicaz que era el loto rojo en algunas ocasiones.—  No entiendo cómo es que puedes ser jodidamente inteligente y otras veces ser un completo estúpido.— Wei WuXian le sacó la lengua.— ¡Tu!- —</p><p>— A-Cheng.—  Le llamó dulcemente su hermana mayor y al instante se calló pero siguió dándole una mirada fulminante a su hermano.—  A-Xian, lo que tratan de decir es que... No comprenden el cómo es que puedes hablar tan naturalmente de los túmulos funerarios, ya que fue el lugar en dónde Wen Chao te tiró a morir.— Apretó los labios.— Fue un sitio en dónde suponemos que sufriste demasiado, más estando muy herido. Yo tampoco lo puedo entender mucho, pero estoy feliz de ver que nada de lo que sucedió afecto a nuestro A-Xian.— Explicó con notable cariño.</p><p>— Oh, sólo debieron decirlo, la verdad es que no recuerdo mucho de lo que pasó en los túmulos funerarios.—  Hizo una mueca, en parte era cierto, habían muchas cosas que quería olvidar de su primera vida y algunas de esas eran acerca de ese lugar maldito, pero en esta vida también olvidó situaciones, sólo recordaba las innumerables veces que molestó a su hermano menor demoniaco, molestó a su querido A-Ning y le sacó algunas canas de estrés a su Qing-jie.—  Puede que al comienzo fue demasiado dolorosa la caída, me dejó inconsciente por casi una semana, por lo que se puede decir que no sufrí mucho, ya que poco después A-Ning me encontró, el resto es historia.—  Mintió sutilmente, por obvias razones no pensaba exponer a Hua Cheng ni revelar quien era en verdad, no por el momento, no cuando todo lo que sea que hiciera podría afectar de manera negativa.—  Dejando ese tema de lado, ¿saben que sucedió con A-Xu?, no me a mandado cartas desde hace dos días, ¿le sucedió algo malo?.— La mirada de Lan Wangji se enfrió y Lan Xichen tuvo que ocultar una risa detrás de su manga antes de carraspear.</p><p>— El joven maestro Wen se encuentra reconstruyendo el palacio del sol con ayuda del líder de la secta Nie, oh, por cierto, había olvidado decirlo. Nosotros tres nos hemos puesto de acuerdo para volvernos en hermanos jurados en un futuro.— Informó con una sonrisa leve en sus labios y Wei WuXian casi se atraganta con su propia saliva. </p><p>— Eso suena genial, Zewu-Jun.— Felicitó Jin ZiXuan.—  Apoyo toda la noción.—  </p><p>— Ah, ahora que hablaste pavo real.— El Jin le miró con veneno y Wei WuXian chasqueó la lengua.—  Bien, bien, entonces, ahora que hablaste<em> XuanXuan.</em>— El rostro del prometido de su JieJie se tintó de rojo y su ceño se frunció con fiereza, mientras que aún lado de este la fémina soltó una risita ante el atrevimiento de su adorable Didi, Lan Zhan le dedicó una mirada afilada a Jin ZiXuan.</p><p>— No me llames así.— Murmuró entre intimidado por el Lan y avergonzado.</p><p>— Da igual cómo te llame.— Se encogió de hombros y esquivó la taza que le lanzó el contrario.—  Quería preguntar... ¿Es cierto que Meng Yao fue reconocido por tu ... Padre?.— La última palabra la dijo con algo de asco y en un tono amargo, Jin ZiXuan de igual forma hizo una mueca para suspirar y enderezar su postura.</p><p>— Mi padre reconoció a Meng Yao cómo un hijo ilegitimo, no estoy muy seguro de cómo ocurrió, al extenderse la noticia por todos lados mujeres que afirman tener hijos del líder de mi padre fueron a LanLing e invadieron la torre Koi hace unos días.—  Wei WuXian entrecerró los ojos.— Mi padre las rechazó y las sacó de la torre, tengo que admitir que sentí cierto remordimiento con algunas de esas doncellas ya parecía que realmente necesitaran de recursos y de la ayuda del clan.—Suspiró.— Así que hablé con algunas de ella para decirles que cuando pudiera llevaría a sus hijos a LanLing y los volvería en discípulos.— Finalizó la breve explicación.</p><p>— Un momento, ¿dijiste que hablaste con alguna de las señoritas?.— Jin ZiXuan asintió con la cabeza.</p><p>— Les prometí enviarles dinero de vez en cuando a escondidas de mi padre.— </p><p>— Una de ellas casualmente se... ¿Tenía el apellido Mo?.— Todos miraron con confusión al loto rojo.</p><p>— Ah, si, era una mujer de simple apariencia, me comentó que no quería los recursos para ella misma, que sólo quería que su hijo tuviera un buen futuro en el cual ser feliz, así fuera que no pudiera estar a su lado, creo que tenía una enfermedad grave, tenía la apariencia de ser bastante joven.— Los ojos de Wei WuXian brillaron con aparente emoción y se enderezó casi de un salto, Jin ZiXuan y Jiang Cheng le miraron cómo si fuera algún espécimen raro, mientras que Lan Wangji lo miraba cómo si fuera la cosa más hermosa, e increíble en el universo, aunque tenía ciertos celitos por aquella mujer Mo.— Deja de hacer esa cara, das miedo.— Wei WuXian lo ignoró.</p><p>— Jiang Cheng, ya sé que vamos a hacer hoy.— Sonrió ampliamente y el segundo siguió bebiendo de su té de hiervas relajantes que Wen Zhuilu le había dado hace un tiempo. Era realmente efectivo.</p><p>— ¿Qué yo qué?.— </p><p>— Hoy iremos de viaje, así que alista tus maletas porqué te voy a arrastrar conmigo.— Le señaló con su dedo índice pero el loto morado ni se inmutó, es mas, ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada y le dió otro sorbo a su té sólo que este fue algo ruidoso, estaba sorprendido de lo mucho que servía el té, ya que sus ganas de querer tirar por un barranco a su hermano mayor disminuyeron, aunque aún continuaban las ganas de romperle las piernas. </p><p>— ¿Con el permiso de quién irás de viaje?.— Madam Yu entró con elegancia y pasos sofisticados a las sala, con su ceño fruncido y sus manos a cada lado de su cadera, mientras que a su costado se encontraba Jiang Fengmian sosteniéndola de la cintura y sonriendo levemente.  </p><p>— De Dianxia, hasta la próxima.— Y salió a correr entre risas al ver cómo es que un tic de molestia se formaba en la ceja derecha de la matriarca de Yunmeng. </p><p>— ¡Wei WuXian!.— </p><p>— Veo que se están divirtiendo.— Comentó Qingheng-Jun con una sonrisa en sus labios, viendo con gracia la cómica escena del prometido de su hijo huyendo de una furiosa Yu Ziyuan y tras de ellos iban dos tranquilos Lan Wangji y Jiang Fengmian.</p><p>— ¿A eso le llamas diversión?.— Cuestionó Lan Qiren con una ceja arqueada y acariciando su barba.</p><p>— Se están riendo, supongo que se divierten.— Se encogió ligeramente de hombros y su hermano menor no pudo decir nada en contra de ellos, pues Madam Yu estaba sonriendo aún mientras soltaba amenazas contra el chico revoltoso de Yunmeng. </p><p>
  <b>[ . . . ] </b>
</p><p>— ¿Y bien?, ¿tienes algo de información para mi?.— Preguntó mientras que agitaba entre su mano la copa de vino que hace relativamente poco le habían entregado, miró fijamente a la persona que se hallaba frente suyo, con una sonrisa en pequeña en sus labios pero no tardó en darse cuenta lo muy fingida que era y no pudo evitar sonreír también de igual forma.— ¿No piensas hablar?.— </p><p>El contrario enderezó su postura y mantuvo sus manos detrás de su espalda.— Por el momento las aguas se han calmado, no hay nada nuevo que informar, el cultivador demoníaco no a hecho acto de presencia desde de la última reunión y no a salido de Lotus Pier desde entonces, Zewu-Jun, Chifeng-Zun y Wen Xu van a establecer lazos cómo hermanos jurados una vez que Qishan fuera reconstruida.—  El adulto hizo una mueca de desagrado.</p><p>— ¿Y respecto al viajero del tiempo?.— Volvió beber de su vino.</p><p>— Nada por el momento, el sujeto que le acompañaba no a sido visto desde hace un largo tiempo, tal parece que no pertenece a ninguna secta, al menos no de este territorio, pero posee un gran poder y trucos completamente distintitos a los que conocemos.— Informó.</p><p>Entrecerró los ojos mientras comenzaba a pensar, nuevamente meciendo el liquido servido en la cerámica del vaso.— Comunícate con el sujeto.— El otro parpadeó varias veces.</p><p>— ¿Disculpe?.—   </p><p>— Te he ordenado a buscar a ese sujeto y comunicarte con él, ¡debe de estar bajo mi poder y mandato!, así que más te vale encontrarlo y ponerlo de mi lado o te regresaré al lugar de la basura en dónde perteneces.— El menor tragó saliva pero no borró su ahora tensa sonrisa.</p><p>— Lo que usted ordene.— </p><p>— Debes de mantener vigilado al cultivador demoniaco, lleva algunos espías para que lo mantengan bajo vigilancia, si hay algo extraño deberás de decirme, debes sacarnos a esa peste del camino y buscar la forma para que todos se vayan contra él, si se niega a colaborar, de esa forma podremos hacernos con su poder.— Asintió con la cabeza ante lo ordenada.— Ah, y una cosa más, hazte cercano a todo aquel que creas que puedas utilizar a tu favor.</p><p>— Lo que usted ordene.—<em> (x2)</em> Se inclinó.</p><p>— Ahora largo de mi vista y comienza de una vez por todas.— Dicho esto, la conversación llegó a su fin y de la misma manera en la que el hombre había llegado se retiró.</p><p> Por otro lado Wei WuXian se encontraba sobre su espada en compañía de su hermano Jiang Cheng, habían transcurrido cómo unos dos días, sus dos hijos se habían quedado bajo el cuidado de su JieJie y del pavo real, por desgracia los Lan tuvieron que marcharse el día anterior debido a que no habían dejado a nadie a cargo de la secta, aparte de los ancianos, pero Qingheng-Jun no les tenía mucha confianza.</p><p>— No entiendo cómo es que lograste a arrastrarme a tus estupideces.— Se quejó por octava vez en el día Jiang Cheng mientras se posaba aún lado de su hermano mayor el cual, agrandó aún más su sonrisa.</p><p>— Ni siquiera te pregunté si querías ir, se puede decir que te he secuestrado.— Se encogió de hombros y el menor le dedicó una mirada llena de veneno la cual ignoró por completo.— Además, esto es para una buena causa, una vez hablé con Lan Zhan sobre tener otro hijo- — Y antes de poder terminar la frase el loto morado se había atragantado y su espada se tambaleó.—¿Tas bien?.— </p><p>— ¡¡tENER OTRO HIJO?!.—  Exclamó para volver a toser.—  Perdón, me tragué una mosca, aguanta.—  Nuevamente tosió y carraspeó.—  Ahora si...—  Tomó aire.—  ¡Te voy a romper las piernas!, ¡¿A que te refieres con eso?!, ¡¿Piensas hacer alguna estupidez y esa tal mujer Mo es una bruja capaz de hacer que puedas concebir hijos o qué?!, ¡cuando mamá se entere de esto te va a amarrar a la cama y te romperá las pierna!, a ti y a Hanguang-Jun. ¡Sobre todo a Hanguang-Jun!, quiero patearlo, ¡hay que patearlo! — Simuló dar una patada al aire.</p><p>— ¿Concebir?, ¿qué?, no, claro que no, eso es imposible, los hombres no se pueden embarazar Jiang Cheng.— Hizo una mueca.—  Y sería demasiado raro eso.</p><p>— ¿Entonces para que estamos yendo a la Villa Mo?.— </p><p>— La doncella Mo tiene una enfermedad difícil de tratar y también tiene un hijo, yo sé que es lo que es perder a tus padres, aunque yo era demasiado pequeño para entender que pasaba, pero fue cuando el tío Fengmian me trajo con ustedes y conseguí una nueva familia.— Sonrió ampliamente y Jiang Cheng desvió la mirada al instante con sus mejillas coloradas y con su ceño fruncido. </p><p>— Así que piensas adoptar al mocoso.— Resumió todo y recibió una respuesta de afirmamiento.— A este paso te vas a llenar de hijos y formarás tu propio clan de pequeños Wei, el tormento de todo el mundo de la cultivación.— Apretó los labios.—  El temible patriarca de Yiling siendo llamado madre por un grupo de mocosos, joder, daría lo que fuera para ver eso.— Wei WuXian bufó.</p><p>— Mi pequeño pastelito aún está en la edad en la que le da igual la forma en la que me llama, cuando crezca le comenzará a dar vergüenza y me llamará A-Die y a Hanguang-Jun padre, ya verás, te apuesto la soltería de mi cuñado.— Jiang Cheng arqueó una ceja.</p><p>— ¿En serio vas a apostar esa idiotez?, dame algo que si me importe.—  El más bajo bufó.</p><p>— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?.— </p><p>— Quiero elegir el nombre de cortesía de Wei Yang.— Wei WuXian arqueó una ceja.—  Vamos, ya está cerca de la edad para tener un nombre de cortesía, soy su tío favorito, tengo el derecho para ponerle un nombre de cortesía.— Exigió y el loto rojo soltó una risita ante ello.</p><p>No mucho después llegaron a la villa Mo y descendieron frente a la misma, el cuchicheo de la gente no se hizo de esperar, todos mirando fijamente a los dos bellos jóvenes que portaban finas y probablemente costosas vestiduras y una campana de claridad amarrada a sus cinturones y esplendidas espadas, al ver las ropas moradas del más alto supieron al instante de que se trataba de alguien de Yunmeng y a su costado pudieron reconocer la flauta oscura de la cual se habló demasiado el último año, el mismo infame e indomable Patriarca de Yiling.</p><p>— ¿Tenemos algo en la cara?.— Susurró Wei WuXian mientras pasaba suavemente la yema de sus dedos sobre sus propias mejillas.— Jiang Cheng, ¿tengo algo en el rostro?.— </p><p>— Si, algo demasiado horrible.— Lo escuchó decir e hizo una mueca de horror.—  Pero no se puede hacer nada, así es tu cara, dudo que hasta la doncella Wen sea capaz de arreglártela con alguna cirugía.— Un ruido parecido a un chillido de indignación escapó de la garganta de Wei WuXian para así continuar caminando ambos.</p><p>— ¿Ya viste a los dos hermosos jóvenes cultivadores?.— Murmuró una bella señorita que abanicaba su rostro hacía un chico que de igual forma, miraba con interés a los recién llegados.</p><p>— Escuché que ambos son los hermanos loto de Muelle de Loto, los dos orgullos de su secta, el heredero y el Patriarca de Yiling.— Susurró otra persona en la multitud que se formó al rededor de los jóvenes ajenos a lo que sucedía.</p><p>— ¡¿El Patriarca de Yiling?!.— Exclamó un hombre con asombro.—  ¿Esa es su verdadera apariencia?.</p><p>— Esos ancianos nos robaron con sus falsos retratos del patriarca, siempre le dibujaron cómo un hombre horrible pero es realmente un muchacho muy apuesto.—</p><p>— Escuché que ya está comprometido.— </p><p>—  ¡¿De verás?!, ¿y quien es la afortunada de poder casarse con ese bello hombre?.— Preguntó esta vez un joven comerciante de maquillaje y arte con poco disimulo, ganando la mirada de ambos chicos, Jiang Cheng  lo fulminó con la mirada llena de veneno y Wei WuXian con curiosidad para luego sonreír ampliamente y acercarse al joven adulto.—  A-Ah, joven maestro, ¿qué es lo que se le ofrece en este humilde puesto?.— Sus mejillas se habían ruborizado ante la vista directa que tenía hacía el hermoso rostro del loto rojo, sus mejillas finas y sin llegar a ser muy rellenas, su mandíbula ligeramente marcada, una nariz fina y pequeña, ojos grande de un color plomo que parecía brillar ante la luz del sol, una blanca piel y un tono carmesí natural en sus mofletes, además de que el atuendo que vestía se afianzaba a su cuerpo, delgado y aquel cinturón dejaba marcada la fina cintura que el contrario poseía.</p><p>— ¿Me puede decir cual es el mejor cosmético que tiene para ofrecer?.— Preguntó sin borrar su reluciente sonrisa, Jiang Cheng rodó los ojos.</p><p>— C-Claro joven maestro, tenemos estos especiales polvos hechos con el mejor material de la zona, hay de diferentes tonos, ¿de que color es la piel de su amada?, tal vez le pueda colaborar con la elección.— El nigromante pestañeó varías veces para soltar una carcajada.</p><p>— Él es la "amada".— Corrigió el loto morado haciendo las comillas con sus dedos y el comerciante tuvo que tragarse una exclamación de asombro.</p><p>— ¿Disculpe?.— </p><p>— No le ponga atención, el maquillaje es para mi, dígame amable señor, ¿Qué maquillaje le recomienda a este pequeño y curioso discípulo?.— Batió con inocencia sus pestañas mientras que disminuía su sonrisa, utilizando su faceta de descarado, a su lado nuevamente Jiang Cheng rodó los ojos. El joven comerciante quedó por unos instantes paralizado y sonrojado hasta reaccionar nuevamente y sonreír nervioso.</p><p>— Y-Yo, bueno, eh, no creo que usted... no creo que un hombre tan hermoso cómo usted necesite de maquillaje.— Fue sincero y Wei WuXian soltó un risa entre dientes.—  Pero si le puedo entregar algunos cosméticos que seguro serán de su agrado.—  Luego de ello los empacó en una bolsa sin poder quitarle la mirada de encima al chico, memorizando cada rasgo para así pronto luego de que este es marchara, hacer unos cuantos retratos de la verdadera apariencia del Patriarca de Yiling.— Son estos, tome joven maestro.— El loto rojo los recibió muy gustosos.— ¿algo más?, ¿algún dibujo que le guste?.—</p><p>— No está bien, con esto está bien, gracias, ¿Cuánto sería?.—  Preguntó mientras metía la bolsa en sus mangas y sacaba un pequeño monedero negro con un bordado rojizo, decorado con las forma de unas flores de loto de igual forma rojas. Jiang Cheng le miró con asombro poco disimulado, ¿desde cuando Wei WuXian pagaba las cosas?</p><p>— No es necesario joven maestro, la casa invita, no puedo cobrarle a un ser tan sumamente bello.—  Nuevamente escuchó la risa del Patriarca de Yiling.— ¿Y usted joven maestro?, ¿se le ofrece alguna cosa?.— Jiang Cheng chasqueó la lengua.</p><p>— Tal vez un pinta labios.— Wei WuXian lo volteó a mirar con una ceja alzada y una ahora enorme sonrisa, las mejillas del menor se pintaron de rojo y su ceño se frunció con brusquedad.— ¡No es para mi, idiota!, es para A-Jie.—  Pisó el pie de su hermano, ignorando el reproche de este.—  Que sea de un color claro, no tan rojo.— El comerciante asintió con la cabeza y buscó un color acorde a la descripción breve dada por aquel también hermoso chico.</p><p>Al ya entrar un color justo a lo que quería el loto morado al final no tuvieron que pagar nada, Jiang Cheng se sintió abochornado e incomodo con los halagos del joven comerciante ante la apariencia que su hermano y él poseían, también por los murmullos de la gente a su alrededor, ¿en serio llamaban mucho la atención?.</p><p>— Había escuchado decir unos rumores sobre que en Gusu crecían los jóvenes más bellos del mundo de la cultivación, pero he de admitir y siento que es en Yunmeng en dónde verdaderamente están las personas más apuestas.— Comentó el mismo comerciante ya para cuando ambos hermanos loto se habían retirado para continuar con sus rumbos.</p><p>— Opino lo mismo.— Un chico suspiró y abanicó su rostro.—  Es una lastima que el Patriarca Yiling ya esté comprometido.— Todos arquearon una ceja ante lo dicho por el muchacho.—  Porqué sino fuera así, yo si le doy.—  Recibió un golpe en la cabeza.—  ¡Ay!, perdón, ya, ya. Pero el heredero de Muelle de Loto sigue sin pareja, sin duda un buen partido.— </p><p>— ¿Quién es la persona afortunada de estar emparejado con el patriarca de Yiling?.— </p><p>—  Se dice que es Hanguang-Jun y que el compromiso se hizo oficial no hace mucho.—</p><p>— ¿El menor de los Jade?, oh por todos los dioses, ¿por qué los hombres tan hermosos resultan ser siempre Mangas-cortadas?.—  Se quejó una señorita bufando con resignación. </p><p>— Será un muy bello matrimonio.—  Afirmó una pequeña anciana que tejía una túnica.</p><p>— Es justo aquí.— Anunció Wei WuXian deteniéndose frente a las grandes puertas de la residencia Mo, no tardó mucho para cuando fueron recibidos gustosamente por los sirvientes y fueron guiados a la zona principal de la villa, una mujer era acompañada de un gordo niño mientras que esta sonreía ampliamente y meneaba sus caderas de un lado a otro y el niño jugueteaba con sus propia ropas. El loto rojo sólo mirada con desagrado al mocoso aún lado de la señora.</p><p>— ¿Qué es lo que les trae por estos lados jóvenes maestros?, ¿vienen a colaborar con la purificación de estas zonas?, si es así es una alivio, últimamente hemos tenido problemas con el tema de los espíritus, hemos enviado muchos pedidos a las secta pero nadie nos a respondido- — Wei WuXian interrumpió las palabras de la fémina rápidamente.</p><p>— Señora, no hemos venido aquí para ayudarles en la limpieza, hemos venido aquí para llevarnos a una persona a Muelle de Loto y brindar protección a alguien más.— Los ojos de la mujer brillaron con intensidad mientras que agarraba a aquel gordo niño.</p><p>— ¡Oh!, si ese es el caso, pueden llevar a mi bello hijo con ustedes, puede ser un grandioso discípulo, es muy ordenado, honesto, educado y humilde, un excelente niño y que cuando crezca se volverá en un joven muy honorable.— Alardeó y Jiang Cheng sintió un tic en su ojo derecho.</p><p>— Eh, ese no es el caso señora Mo, no hemos venido a volver a su hijo un discípulo Jiang.—  Aclaró con rapidez y una expresión de amargura se plantó en el rostro dela contraria y ella trató de sonreír de forma forzada.</p><p>— ¿Entonces a quién se llevarán?.— </p><p>Wei WuXian sonrió ampliamente.—  Llevaremos al pequeño Mo XuanYu a Yunmeng y le brindaremos protección a su madre por el tiempo que aún le queda de vida.—  El mocoso con problemas de su peso comenzó a hacer rabieta mientras que pisoteaba el suelo y lloraba a todo pulmón, inconforme con escuchar eso. </p><p>El rostro de la mujer perdió color.</p><p>Jiang Cheng se tentó en lanzar por la ventana al mocoso.</p><p>Wei WuXian se sintió muy satisfecho con la situación.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>¡</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>¡No sé usar muy bien el AO3 que digamos!, pero también quise publicar en esta plataforma mi historia de Wattpad.<br/>Voy a dejar claro que la historia sigue parte del hilo de la novela original, The untamed y del Donghua al igual que el Manhua.<br/>Van a existir ciertos cambios en la personalidades de los personajes y lo primeros capítulos se establece el desarrollo interpersonal del protagonista con las personas de su alrededor.<br/>Sin más que decir, espero de que disfruten de su lectura.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>